Blood is Thicker than Love
by thebestkindofcharity
Summary: Delilah Kane is a newly turned vampire. Only, no one knows. Her final year at Hogwarts will be nothing like she ever imagined. Her best friend is dating her enemy. Her brother is on the run. And she cant seem to control her blood lust.
1. Chapter I

**Hello Harry Potter Lovers. This is my disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter, including Hogwarts and all the characters... minus my own original ones that don't exist in the books. Jk Rowling owns all that other jazz.**

**Feel free to review all you want. I don't know how I feel about this story yet, so this might not take off unless I get some feedback. No pressure or anything, haha. Well hope you enjoy :D**

**

* * *

**

The need was insatiable. Everywhere I turned there were people. People with blood pulsing through their veins, only a heartbeat away from satisfying my very core. I shook my head, trying to concentrate. This was the only way I was going to be able to get used to being around humans without tearing them apart and sucking them dry. I wanted to be able to go back to school, and the only way that was possible was if I could handle my thirst. My craving.

I sat there in the food court of the mall. Staring down at my half eaten chicken. It had, for a brief moment, fed my hunger. But even when I was eating normal food, the blood called to me. He had said the first month would be the worst. I hated him for what he made me. I didn't ask for this.

Angrily I get up, and head for the loo, not even bothering to throw away my trash. This had been a bad idea. Can you imagine muggle's without any way to defend themselves against a newly transformed vampire witch? Yeah, they'd all be dead. And I'd be tossed off to Azkaban without a second thought.

"Helloooooo. Earth to Lila!"

The hand waving in front of me belonged to my best friend Beth.

"What? What!" I ask, pushing her hand away.

"You were in a daze again. What have you done with my Lila? Where is my fun perky off the wall best friend?"

I had to look away from her then. Back out the window at the odd shapes rushing by. I had yet to tell her why I was in a daze. What had happened to me the day after I got home for summer vacation. The train whistle blew loudly signaling that we were almost there.

"I'm right here. I'm just a little tired is all," I tell her, standing up to gather my suitcase, and belongings.

"Delilah." Her hand grasped my arm gently. "I know you had a hard summer, but I'm here for you. I always will be."

I wasn't able to speak until she had let go of me. I still get caught off guard when people would touch me. Because what used to be something that I took for granted now overwhelmed me. I could measure the PH levels of her blood and her blood pressure. Through her touch I knew what she was feeling and could have easily made her feel whatever I wanted her to feel.

"I know. Thanks Beth. I promise I'll be back to my normal self soon. Just getting re-acclimated to the whole school thing."

"Okay. But before we go I need to tell you something... I kind of have a boyfriend."

"Wait, what!?!" I shout. I knew it was the first sign of emotion I had expressed the entire train ride here, but I couldn't help it. She and I had made a pact to be single for as long as it took to find the man of our dreams. Yes we made this pact when we were 11, but still. It was a pact, made in blood.

The mere thought of blood sent a shiver of ecstasy through me. I swallowed the memory and continued to stare at Beth. Her wide eyes looking at me with a feigned innocence.

"Well?" I push, crossing my arms in front of my chest waiting to hear who this man of her dreams was. She remained silent, obviously unsure of what to say. And then it clicked. I knew who it was. She had loved him since forever. Despite the fact they were in rival houses. Despite the fact it goes against everything her parents taught her. Ever since she saw him with his round glasses and lightning scar she had been smitten.

"It's Potter!" I squeal jumping up and down. "I knew it. I knew it! Oh God this is going to piss Malfoy off so much!!"

Beth looked stricken. I stopped jumping around for a second. Why did she look like that? I know I hadn't been acting like my old self the whole train ride… but I figured she'd be happy once I snapped out of it.

"Lila… I…" she was interrupted when the door swung open and in stepped none other than the pompous dick himself, Draco Malfoy.

"Delilah Kane. It was so nice of you to keep my girlfriend company while I did the rounds." His hands slithered up her arms.

I looked back and forth between the two of them. Beth, with her dark brown wavy hair and chocolate eyes, the girl that couldn't hurt a fly. And Draco, chauvinistic blondie with cold blue eyes that could freeze your soul. This had to be a joke.

"You're kidding." Was all I managed to get out before the train whistled again, announcing our arrival.

"Alas, I am prefect again. Hardly surprising though compared to…"

I cut him off sliding back into the cold mood I had been in the entire trip here, "I could care less about that. I was referring to your relationship with my best friend. And I'll admit I am surprised by the fact you even know her name."

"Of course I know her name. Our families have been friends for years. It was only time before we started hanging out." His voice was full of false endearment. It made me want to punch his face in.

"Lila, it's okay. I was going to explain. Draco and I started dating about a month ago. I didn't tell you because it was right after your brother…"

I didn't mean to, but I knew that the look I gave her was colder than any I had ever been able to give before. She went silent.

"I would appreciate it if you didn't look at my girlfriend that way."

"What way?" I ask, taking a step closer to him. I could feel the darkness rising within me. His pulse was beating loudly, and I could almost taste him on my lips. All I would have to do is tear a little skin…

"Delilah!" Beth shouts.

I take a deep breath snapping out of it. Beth looked terrified, while Draco look intrigued. As if he was waiting to see what I was going to do. I knew what I must have looked like to them. Beautiful and deadly at the same time. It's what happens when I get too lost in the blood lust. Triggered by passion or anger. And in this case, complete and utter anger.

"Seems like your brother isn't the only one that changed over the summer. Where did this self-confidence come from?"

"If you hurt her Malfoy, I will make you wish you were dead." I say calmly, smirking slightly.

I could tell Beth was royally freaked out. I had never threatened anyone before. I had vented and yelled about wanting to rip out Draco's throat numerous times, yes. But well, I had never had the ability to do it before. Now I do.

"Empty threats don't suit you Kane. After all, Beth and I, we have something. I'm not going to hurt her."

"Better not."

I grabbed my stuff and pushed past them. I was furious, and I didn't want to lose my cool around Beth. Sure I was hurt that she hadn't sent me an owl, or something letting me know about him. But then again, she had no idea why it would affect me so.

.

"You're ridiculous you know that? I was just visiting Damon."

"Visiting your brother made you stay out past hours? That's a great excuse." Draco snaps.

I continued to glare at him. Couldn't he just give me detention and let me get to bed already? Why did he always have to toy with me like this? We just stared at each other in silence outside the common room entrance.

"Look, it won't happen again. The Gryffindor common room is on the opposite side of the school. I'll make sure to get back here in time from now on."

"You sure it was your brother you were meeting and not one of the Golden Trio? I see the way you look at Potter. Like he's some hero."

"What? Are you jealous? Green isn't a good color on you Malfoy." I say tweaking his nose slightly. I expected some smart come back, maybe a double detention, but I got neither. Instead he pushed me until my back hit the wall. We were in a dark corner and I could no longer see his face.

"You really shouldn't piss me off." He whispers angrily. The tone of his voice sent a tremor of fear down my spine. What was he going to do?

And then I felt his lips on mine causing a fire to spread throughout my body. His hands found there way into my hair, pulling gently. He moaned slightly. The sound of his voice knocked some sense into me and I push him away violently.

"What are you doing!?!" I shout, wiping off my mouth. My eyes had adjusted to the light and I could see the outline of his pale features.

"Taking what I want." He says coldly, grabbing my hair again. Only this time he pulled hard and smashed his lips into mine while his other hand roamed my butt. I struggle against him, but it was no use. It was like struggling against rock, a fiery passionate angry rock. The moment his lips left mine to travel down my neck I let out an ear piercing scream. He pulled back and slapped me hard across the face.

"Detention Kane. Don't stay out past hours again." He says stepping away from me, moving back into the light.

"What the hell Malfoy? What was that about?" I shout, raising my voice.

"Do not yell at me Delilah." He smirks.

"How dare you kiss me without my permission. How dare you even touch me!"

"Stop being dramatic. You know you liked it."

And with that he opened the common room door and left me out in the hallway staring after him. I touched my lips softly. A part of me wanted to go straight to Snape's office and tell him exactly what the prefect had done to me. But I had never been kissed like that before. With such fiery passion. There had to be something wrong with me for even thinking that. He had forced himself on me, and here I was recalling the kiss like it was some mutual hand holding.

.

I walked out into the night with the other students. The cruel memory of Draco's touch haunted me. For a full month I had wondered if it had meant anything. It didn't. He never looked at me. And when he did talk to me, it was as if I was beneath him. Not to mention my Gryffindor brother had been the punch line of half of his jokes. I had never told Beth about it because I felt ashamed that I didn't tell her that night. And then I just kept it from her. So now she's dating the guy I hated with a fiery passion. Perfect.


	2. Chapter II

I took a deep breath savoring the sweet taste of life around me. It made my mouth water slightly, but I controlled the urge enough to continue walking with the crowd.

"Lila, wait up. Please." It was Beth, calling from somewhere behind me. I really didn't want to talk with her right now, but after my outburst in the compartment I knew ignoring her would just make things worse. Not to mention awkward. I paused watching the students pass me by. I envied them.

"I'm sorry for not telling you. I am. I know how much you dislike him, but he was a perfect gentleman to me over the summer. I fell for him Lila." She grasped my wrist and took me over to the side of the rushing students. Again with the touching… but this time was less numbing. I knew what to expect so I had control.

"People don't change. He's a slimy maggot and you know it. What happened to Harry?"

"People do change. How can you say that they don't when your brother…" she cut herself off remembering that this certain topic was forbidden. It was the first thing I had told her when we saw each other on platform nine and three quarters, after we hugged of course.

"I don't know how they brainwashed you, but I will figure out a way to undo it. Draco Malfoy is not and never will be a gentleman."

"You're just jealous. That I got a boyfriend first."

I had to try really hard not to slap her. This whole vampire thing made anger a full time gig. And thus makes it easy to get annoyed and susceptible to hurt loved ones. She was only half right. I didn't care that she got a boyfriend. Hell, I would have been ecstatic if it had been anyone other than Draco. Because that's what I was jealous of. That she got Draco, and I didn't.

I know it makes no sense. He's a douche bag to the millionth degree, but I don't really want him like that entirely. Ever since I was turned there has been one person's blood that I have thought about and dreamt about more than anyone else's. Any guesses on whose it is? And now he's dating my best friend, who is now obviously upset with me.

"You could have written too you know. I had to find out about Damon through my mother! My mother Lila! You know how much we like each other."

"I know. I'm sorry." I concede. I couldn't write because I would have told her the whole story. The story that I had to keep secret, for my sake.

_"What did you do to me?" I shout, tears pouring from my eyes. I was in pain. But not the normal kind of pain when you break your arm, or someone punches you. No, it felt like I hadn't eaten in years. My stomach was eating itself whole, and I couldn't explain why. I ate food, all kinds of food. And nothing satisfied the pain._

_"You know what I did Delilah. Listen to the hunger. It knows what you want."_

_"What I want is to kill you! Rip out your heart and tear it to shreds with my bare hands." I growl, holding my stomach tightly._

_"Now now Delilah. No need to be melodramatic. Your dear brother was nowhere near as difficult as you're being."_

_"What are you talking about Damon for? He's not here writhing in pain. I am. He left to America. He left me." I sobbed, not only in physical pain but now emotional pain as well. My brother had abandoned me, and left me to face the world on my own. Here I was, facing it straight into the ground. I hadn't even lasted one week before I managed to ruin my life._

_"Again with the drama. You're brother is one of us. He was turned two years ago, when he was your age."_

_"Impossible." I snap, trying to ignore the pain._

_"Hardly. Your Father was in debt to me, a blood debt of sorts, and I took it in the form of his two children."_

_"My father is dead. Has been dead since I was 3."_

_"Yes, but that hardly negates a debt. Enough chatter. You need to listen to me before you shrivel away and die." I gasped in horror at his words. I was going to die? "The pain will only go away once you have fed and that will complete the transition. From there I will teach you what it is like to be one of the Night Children. Your brother was a perfect pupil. Let us see if you can follow in his footsteps."_

I chuckled slightly as I threw off my bags onto my bed. I had nightmares about that first night almost every time I slept. I had tasted human blood for the first time, completing the transition and making way for the path of destruction that was to follow. Because what old Malachi failed to realize was that my brother and I were extremely different people and where he was destined for greatness I was destined to be, well, a royal pain in the ass.

I sat down resting my head in my hands. The reasons why I was so difficult were a) I have never been very good with rules, and pretty much all vampires do is follow a set of on-going rules. I am not joking; the list was ridiculous to look at. Made me want to tear my eyes out, and b) All my repressed emotional feelings I kept in as a human were now on the surface always itching to get out. These two little facts about me made it nearly impossible to be what the night children would call a good vampire.

"I am sorry about what I said earlier. The boyfriend comment. It was low, and wrong." Beth whispers as she enters the room. She sits beside me hesitantly.

"Don't worry about it. We both changed this summer, but that doesn't mean we're not still best friends." I gave her a small smile.

"Good, because I promise this year is going to be the best ever. You will end up liking Draco I promise." She jumps up happily. I suppressed a groan. I had forgotten about him for a full second, but now he was back. Maybe I should just kill him and get it over with.

I mentally kicked myself for that last remark. Damon didn't do what he did so I could go get kicked out of school right before I graduate. He protected me, and I owed him. So here I was, fulfilling my duty as a sister and a witch. Despite the fact the only duty I wanted to fulfill was sucking out every drop of Draco Malfoy's blood. It made me grin.

I got into bed faster than the rest of the girls. I had no use for mindless small talk tonight. I just laid in bed thinking. Time slipped away and before I knew it everyone else was sound asleep. Being a vampire sleep wasn't a necessity. It was possible, but not when I was stressed. And I was definitely stressed. Instead, on nights such as these, I hunt. Even though it would be easier just to drink from one of the girls that tormented me so much the last six years. They would totally deserve it after what most of them have put me through, what having a Gryffindor brother and all. I was never Slytherin enough for them. Alas my brother kept his vampirism a secret and I had to too.

I promise I never used to be this volatile. In fact I was nice, kept to myself. I never really caused a scene. I mean I still didn't like rules, which is why I figured I was put in Slytherin, but I never broke them. I couldn't even stand up for myself or my brother against Malfoy. But now everything is different. I am different.

I tossed on my jogging shorts, a tank top, and threw my hair in a ponytail. If anyone asked I was out running. Easy enough alibi and it wasn't entirely untrue.

It was a little after 1 am; with any luck I wouldn't run into anyone on my way out. I grabbed my ipod and headed downstairs. Music helped me cope, and since muggle inventions were one of my brothers hobbies he let me keep the best invention ever. It also helped me miss him a little less.

I tiptoed downstairs. No one was anywhere in the lobby. Now I just had to get up the stairs and out a window without anyone seeing. Yay adventure. I tiptoed just as silently out into the hallway. The darkness greeted me. I felt at home in the dark; it's where my body felt the most comfortable. Muggle's turned into vampires can only exist in the darkness. The sun destroys them. Witches and wizards turned into vampires can exist wherever and whenever. The magic in our veins protects us, but it didn't make the sun any less uncomfortable.

My semi-happy mood turned sour a few more steps down the hallway. I didn't need my heightened senses to hear and see what I was walking up to. There ahead of me was a girl pressed up against a boy right underneath the lone torch light. She was giggling erratically, pushing herself against him. His blonde hair and famous smirk gave him away the instant I noticed them. Who she was I didn't care, because I just knew she wasn't Beth.

"Get off him." I say, shoving her to the side. She clings to the wall in order to keep from falling.

"Who do you think you are?" she shouts gathering her composure which included fluffing her golden hair.

"Delilah Kane. What a pleasure." Draco smiles ruefully. He didn't even look ashamed. All be it they weren't kissing but he certainly didn't mind having her all over him.

"He has a girlfriend goldilocks. Go eat some other guy's porridge."

"Bite me." She snaps, giving me what I think was supposed to be her evil glare. It just made her look retarded.

"Don't tempt me." I smirk, giving her what a real glare should look like. I could see the fear flicker in her eyes.

"Ladies, ladies. No need to fight over little ole me." Draco supplies while examining his nails.

"Yeah, how bout you go away and let us get back to what we were…" the girl began, gathering up her courage from some unknown source. It was short lived though because the moment I grabbed her wrist she looked terrified and stopped speaking.

"Get lost. Malfoy is off limits now. Spread it around."

She nodded enthusiastically before running off in the opposite direction. I smiled, it was not the first time I felt the satisfaction of someone having to obey my words. Especially someone like that.

"One would think by the way you're acting that you were my girlfriend." Draco says, finally looking down at me instead of his finger nails.

"Beth is all I have at this school. I hope you realize that I wasn't joking about what I said back on the train. You hurt her and I will hurt you."

"You sure you aren't jealous? That I have your best friend on a string and your left high and dry by yourself?"

"Listen." I growl, pushing him hard against the cold stone wall. "I am no longer the girl you kissed in a dark corner where no one could see. I am no longer the girl that will stand idly by while you make fun of her or anyone she cares about. So don't test me prince of Slytherin, because you will fail. Miserably."

I didn't wait for a response. I turned and left him there. Whether he believed my words or not only time would tell.


	3. Chapter III

Dealing with humans and the blood that pumped through their bodies is a lot easier when I am full. Seeing Draco last night put me in a fit of energy that got me over three different meals. So to say the least I am full. Don't get me wrong animal blood is nowhere near as yummy or as filling as human blood, but I have to follow the rules. And the rules state that as long as I am living within a human residence I must not feed from them. Vampires don't believe in buffets, which is what Hogwarts was. A huge blood buffet.

"You look better this morning Lila," Beth says taking a seat next to me. I had to chew the rest of my cinnamon roll before I could reply. Another perk to being a witch before turning into a vampire, I still got to eat and enjoy food. Well human food. It made blending in a hell of a lot easier.

"Thanks. I feel better. And you look absolutely beautiful."

She smiled shyly and began to eat her breakfast. She really was one of the prettiest girls on campus. But she was also one of the nicest. She only got in Slytherin because she was born and bred Slytherin. Don't know what her mother would have done to her if she had been placed in a different house. We had stuck together, the two outcasts in a throng of egotistical teeny boppers.

Usually the Slytherins gave both Beth and I a wide berth. Like I said before we weren't what you would call the usual Slytherins. Well, we used to not be. Now Beth was dating Mr. Slytherin himself, and I, well, I was more Slytherin than I ever thought possible. How people knew this was beyond me, but just the same people had sat beside us and in front of us like it was a normal occurrence.

I couldn't even tell them to buzz off because a second later Draco saunters up. And I can't really focus on anything else when he's around. He bends down and kissed Beth on the cheek before making the person next to her slide over. He was smart enough to not try and make me move. But not smart enough to continue to ignore my presence.

"Kane, I see you still woke up on time despite going out so late last night."

"Amazing what a good alarm clock can do." I reply giving him a really fake smile.

"She was awake before I even got up this morning. You never used to be a morning person." Beth pointed out.

"I'm still not. Saw something rather disgusting last night that didn't mix well with my sleep." I looked directly at Draco while I gave my explanation. He didn't bat an eye.

"It didn't happen to be your reflection by any chance?"

"Draco, don't be mean." Beth says sharply, gently elbowing her boyfriend.

Last year that comment would have stung. Maybe even had made me cry. Now it made me mad. My hand gripped my fork tightly as I took a deep breath. I imagined leaning over Beth and stabbing Draco with the metal utensil right in the jugular. He would twitch a few times before he would lose consciousness. The smile that crept to my lips seemed to worry Beth.

"He's just a little immature still. I promise he's working on it."

I wanted to comment on her excuse, I really did, but the schedules appeared out of nowhere in front of us. The arrival of the parchment sent a tremor of excitement through the whole place. I looked down at my own.

Advanced everything. What a shocker. I subtly looked over at Beth's list. She was in two of my classes. Advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts and Advanced Astronomy. Defense was with Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. This meant that mister Harry Potter himself would be in that class. He was better at it then I was. Of course now I thought the whole class to be kind of ironic for me. Considering what I am now. But anyways Harry and Beth would be in that class together all year. Something was bound to happen! And then I could destroy Draco without the repercussions of my best friend.

"Looks like we don't have Potions or Defense Against the Dark Arts together Hun." Beth says sadly, looking over Draco's arm. I suppressed a tinge of jealousy as I pretended not to overhear. She and I used to compare schedules first, now it was her and her boy toy.

"Potions were never really your thing, but at least you can use me for any help you so desire. And I'm not just talking about potions." He chuckles kissing her neck.

That did it. I stood up abruptly. I grabbed my books and headed towards my first class making sure to knock my elbow right in the back of Draco's head on my way.

_"So you're how old?" I asked him as politely as I could. It still was hard for me not to glare at him whenever he was near. After all he had pretty much taken my humanity away. I was a killer now, and all before my seventeenth birthday. I had cried about remaining sixteen forever. It was a cool year, but forever? Yeah, it was one of the many things that made me depressed._

_ "I'm over six hundred years old."_

_ "I meant how old were you when you were turned?" I rephrased the question._

_ "I was your age. Sixteen."_

_ I looked at him then, really looked at him. He didn't look sixteen. He looked more like somewhere in his twenties. He was handsome even: jet black hair that was hanging slightly in his dark brown eyes. He was wiry but I could tell he had muscles underneath his black sweater. He was very handsome actually. A little more scary than handsome when he smiled but other than that._

_ "You must have been a really mature sixteen year old." I point out._

_ "I wasn't. Vampires continue to mature to their most appealing physical state. At least the vampires created from witches and wizards do. Human vampires remain the same for all eternity."_

_ "There seems to be a lot of differences between the two types of vampires. Why haven't I ever heard of them before?" I ask._

_ "We do a good job of keeping our secrets Delilah. As will you."_

I didn't miss Malachi that much, and ultimately I still hated the bastard. But at least he helped me learn the ropes. I would have continued thinking about my summer if I hadn't seen Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom walk in together. It was getting close to starting time, but neither Beth nor the professor was here yet so I hopped off my seat and walked towards them. Because I needed to know where Harry Potter was so I could get Beth and him to sit by each other. It was all a part of my plan.

Neither one of them looked too thrilled as I approached them. "Hey guys." I say, offering a slight wave.

"Hello Delilah." Luna nods in an accepting sort of way.

"I was just wondering if Harry was in this class."

At the mention of his name both of them tensed up. Was something wrong?

"Harry isn't going here anymore. Haven't you seen the wanted posters? He's been on the run for the last month." Luna whispers.

Neville jabs her in the side. He obviously trusts me less than she does. His look was cool and calculated which was kind of odd on Neville's face.

"I had no idea. I was kind of out of it this summer." I admit. Only they had no idea how out of it I had been. I was too caught up in what was happening to me to realize what was happening in the world around me.

"Yeah, well. Ron is out with spattergroit and Hermione, well she's muggleborn and I don't think she felt comfortable coming back."

"All three of them are gone?"

Luna nodded gravely. "I think that's enough information. Good bye Delilah." Neville says, grabbing her by the elbow and leading her off to a seat far away from me. I was in a daze as I headed back to my seat. The golden trio… gone. And Neville seemed to no longer like me at all. Probably read up about my brother. Any Gryffindor would be ashamed of him, and thus even more ashamed of his Slytherin sister.

"Sorry I'm late. Draco and I got caught up and…"

"I know we're best friends, but when it comes to that thing you call a boyfriend, I do not want to hear about it." I cut her off. She looked hurt as she slid into the seat I had saved her.

"Amicus Carrow. That is Professor Carrow to all of you."

The man stood at the front of the class. He looked as much like a professor as I did. I had a feeling that this year Hogwarts was going to be different too.

I walked out of my first class feeling nauseated. Defense Against the Dark Arts would now be the Dark Arts. Which should have had me thrilled, but I drank blood because I have too. I don't have to kill humans, or torture them. I mean I can, but it doesn't mean I will. Then again, a part of me felt calm about the whole matter. Like maybe I should be content because I could use all this knowledge to my advantage. And maybe, that thought was the reason I was nauseated in the first place.

"I'll see you later Lila. Tonight, let's go up to the astronomy tower. Just you and me okay? No boys."

I noticed the hope in Beth's eyes. I knew somehow that she didn't want her having a boyfriend to change our friendship. I mean, it was totally going to change it, but at least she wished it wasn't going to.

"That sounds good." I give her a big smile and a hug before she walks away.

So my plan Betharry has come to a dead stop. There was no way I was going to get her to fall in love with a guy who no longer goes to school here. Great. Again, I was one of the first to my next class. Potions. With Snape. This was kind of weird since he was headmaster now, but if he wanted to teach then good for him I guess. I liked him better as a potions teacher anyways.

"Miss Kane, I am sorry to hear that Headmaster Snape wanted to teach you himself. You were a very good student." Slughorn's voice surprised me. I forgot about him. He kind of annoyed the crap out of me.

"And Mister Malfoy. Yes. I am sad to see you both go." Slughorn added as he closed the door to his office.

I turned around to see Draco standing there looking as shocked as I felt. I knew Snape was teaching the advanced advanced potion students, but I didn't know it consisted of just me and Draco. This should be great.

"I thought you were bad at Potions. Beth absolutely sucks at the subject; I figured the two of you held mutual knowledge in that department."

"You can go die."

"Malfoy. Kane. Take a seat." Snape commands, rushing into the room.

I didn't even realize I had stood. I sit down slowly. Draco sat two tables away. I smiled to myself. Self-preservation at its finest.

"I meant next to each other Draco. I am not here to play games."

Draco looked like the last thing he wanted to do in the whole world was to sit by me. He wasn't going to budge. Lucky for him I was suddenly in a better mood. I stood, gathered my things and went to sit by him.

"Thank you Delilah. Both of you have proved yourselves over the past six years. Now it is time for you to expand your abilities as much as possible. This will be more of an independent study. In other words you will be teaching yourself and each other. To make sure you still know what you are doing, I will like you to begin brewing the pollyjuice potion. The ingredients are in the supply closet, get to work."

And with that he was gone. At least I thought he was until he poked his head back in the classroom to say, "And Kane, your detention will be held with me tomorrow night right after dinner." He left, this time permanently, before I could ask what the hell he was talking about. Detention? I hadn't done anything… and then it clicked.

"You have got to be kidding me." I say out loud despite myself.

"Hmm?" Draco asks feigning interest as he begins to meddle with his caldron.

"You gave me detention last night for being up after hours didn't you?"

"You broke the rules Kane, I enforce them. It's my job." He replies, without out so much as a glance in my direction.

If Slughorn wasn't in his office only feet away from us I probably would have torn off his arm. Maybe both of them. Instead I just glared.

He rolled up his sleeves and began working. That was when I noticed that tattoo on his forearm. It didn't send fear up my spine like it would have last year. I felt something that I did not want to feel when it came to Draco. Pity.

"Would you stop staring at me? Beth wouldn't like to hear that her best friend can't keep her eyes to herself."

The pity vanished in another wave of anger. "Does Beth know you're part of the death eater fan club?" He stopped working.

"She knows where my loyalties lie."

I scoff. "Your loyalties? You're sixteen. You're supposed to be loyal to your friends or, and I can't believe I am saying this, your girlfriend. You're supposed to be a kid." The hypocrisy of my words was not lost on me. I knew I was no longer allowed to be a kid. I was a vampire. But Malfoy… he was a kid. He didn't have to be a part of all this growing hate and power. He had a choice.

"You know nothing. You are nothing. Get that through your head little miss Delilah and let others be something."

He turned back to the potion that was already starting to boil. I walked to the supply closet in hopes he wouldn't notice my eyes start to water. Draco had hit the nail on the head without even realizing it. Vampires are supposed to be invisible, undetectable, and unknowable. We are in fact supposed to be nothing. Nothing but hunters in the night. I was never supposed to be something ever again.


	4. Chapter IV

"I heard you and Draco have Potions together."

I nod in agreement as I stared off into the night sky. It was so peaceful up here on the astronomy tower.

"That means you two can spend some quality time getting to know each other."

"I sincerely doubt that Beth." I quip, lying down on my back.

"Why not? Why can't you at least try to give him a chance?" she asks.

"I don't get it. You were on my side. You disliked him as much as I did. He was a bully, a jerk. A man whore. He was the epitome of all that was bad in a guy. And now you're dating him. It doesn't make any sense."

"Love rarely makes sense."

"Love? You're in love with him even? In a month's time you think you've fallen in love? With Draco?" And all be it wasn't very tactful of me I began to laugh.

"Why is that so impossible Lila? He was sweet and kind. And swept me off my feet."

"I doubt Draco even knows what a broom is."

"What?"

"You know... a broom. To sweep with." I say, feeling much less funny when I have to explain my humor.

"He treats me like a princess Lila."

I didn't know how to respond. Something was wrong. I knew Beth, and this wasn't my Beth. She was always a hopeless romantic; we both were. But to have fallen this hard this fast over Draco? It just didn't seem likely much less possible.

"I saw him with a girl last night. It was around 1 in the morning and they were outside in the hallway." I saw quickly.

"Were they kissing?" she asks slowly.

"Well… no." I answer, wishing it was a lie.

"Were they holding hands?" she asks slowly, again.

"No."

"Were the even talking?"

"Yes. Yes they were. She was all over him Beth. Pushing herself on him like a leech."

"Well then it sounds to me like she was the one with the problem. Draco is a really nice looking guy. He's going to have girls falling for him besides me."

I groaned. How the hell was she just sitting back and telling me this without any signs of jealousy. How was it possible that I was more jealous than her, and I hate him?

"Now will you try to get along with him?" she pleads.

"Will he try to get along with me?" I ask.

"I've already talked to him. He should be on his best behavior. And if he isn't just let me know."

I sigh. "Fine."

"Oh good. You know, I didn't think it was going to be this hard for you two to get along. I mean I knew you disliked him, but you've never been so outspoken about it before."

"Hmm."

"We don't have to talk about him all the time you know. We could talk about you. See any guys you like?"

I sat up slightly to look at her. Her black hair was perfectly cut like her mom always liked it. Pin straight and in a business A-line style. I used to think it made her look cute but now I just think she looks too mature, and too like her mother. She was getting skinnier too, which I thought was impossible considering how skinny she already was, but I could tell she had gone down a size. I didn't want to talk about guys, I wanted to talk about her and how she's changed. Because even though I know I've changed more than she could ever imagine, I was somehow more worried about her then me.

"Come on… there has to be one guy you think is cute?" she urges me on, pushing me slightly.

I fall back to the ground and close my eyes. The first guy who popped in my head was Draco. But I was used to that. Animosity fueled my aggression for him and he was usually the guy I thought about the most. At least he was, until I came back to find my best friend was dating him and now it's kind of awkward.

When I shook the site of the blonde out of my head I saw someone else. Someone I hadn't expected nor did I really want to see. Malachi.

"So?"

"I don't like anyone. I'm good by myself." I say quickly.

She didn't argue. We didn't say much after that and soon enough we both fell asleep.

_I knew I shouldn't have drunk so much fire whiskey. Perhaps I shouldn't have drunk at all. Too late now huh? I laughed out loud as I tried to walk straight. I lived less than a block away and yet I felt lost. Was this the right street? Everything seemed so big. Maybe I was shrinking. This was all Damon's fault. First night back and he wasn't here to watch out for me. So I drank as much as I could to prove how … I didn't really know what I'd be proving, but I did it! I lost my balance and caught myself on a small tree._

"_Miss are you alright?" _

_I knew my wand was in my boot, but I still felt scared. Probably because I was drunk as hell and wouldn't be able to defend myself if my life depended on it._

"_Um, yes. I'm fine." I say, pushing myself off the tree only to fall again with my next step._

"_Here you go. I've got you." The man says gathering me up into his arms._

_I felt ridiculous. "Sir I'm fine. I can walk." _

_He laughed and introduced himself. "I'm Malachi Conner."_

"_I'm Delilah Kane. Nice to meet you kind sir." _

"_Here we are." He announces placing me back on my feet. I was about to ask him how he knew where I lived when I looked up at him. It was the first time I was able to really see him. He was sexy as all get out. Sexy and mysterious. And he had smelled good too. _

"_Thank you." I manage to get out. I may be drunk but I wasn't rude. I turned to go unlock my door when I felt his fingers wrap around my wrist._

"_I can come in and make you feel safe." He suggests. His voice was beautiful, and although I knew I never let strangers in the house without my brother around I felt like this Malachi would be okay. He would keep me safe._

_I nodded and let him follow me inside the house. "This is my humble abode." I say, throwing my coat on the end-table. I turned on the lights as I walked into each room. I never liked the darkness, couldn't see in the dark._

"_Nice house Delilah. Are you here by yourself?"_

"_Yeah. My Dad's dead. My Mom's somewhere else. And my brother deserted me. So yes, all alone." I giggle realizing how close he was standing next to me._

"_Must get lonely." He says somberly._

"_Yeah. It sucks." _

_There was a slight pause, when neither of us said anything. I looked up into his eyes and he looked down into mine._

"_Do you ever get lonely?" I ask suddenly._

"_Yes. All the time." He admits, and slowly he brought his hand up around my neck and pulled me to him. Our lips met lightly. I was hesitant at first, but the yearning inside of me began to grow. I melted in his embrace, and trembled from his touch. He was colder than I realize as his hand slid under my shirt slightly. I meant to stop him, to tell him this was all going so fast but then he spoke again, "You're beautiful Delilah. Kiss me." So I kissed him._

_I kissed him with all the passion I could muster. I didn't even realize he had transitioned us over to the couch. He pushed me down so I was lying underneath him on the leather couch. He began to kiss my cheeks and then started to travel down my neck. I let out a small moan right before I felt the sharp pain in my neck._

"_Malachi?" I question. But then I felt it, the slow pull. It wasn't painful anymore, if anything it felt completely erotic, but it made me even sleepier than I already was. So sleepy. What was he doing to me?_

"_Delilah, it is your turn." His voice was deep and sultry again. I opened my eyes and saw red blood covering his lips. I didn't manage a scream. I was too stunned. He took his wrist and bit into it and then lowered it to my lips._

"_Drink." He said, and I did. I didn't want to. I didn't want to drink his blood, but I did anyway._

I stared blankly ahead of me as Professor Carrow droned on about the privilege being a true wizard entails. I felt myself drifting off but I knew this Professor was not one to make mad so I took a deep breath and tried to pay better attention.

"By the end of the day you will each be paired up. It will be my decision so do not ask or beg for a particular partner. I will not be mixing houses. You will get someone your own age but not necessarily from this class. Every weekend, that means from Friday after classes until the start of classes on Monday you are to spend every waking hour together. If I see you apart from your partner during this time period you will receive a detention and be serving it with me," his smile widens as he says this, "Furthermore this project is to expand your loyalties. You will spend time together working over the week's assignment and getting to know one another. You will be tested on these matters in the future."

Everyone began talking at once. Most were furious that their weekends were going to be spent with someone they may not particularly care for. I gave Beth a small eye-roll before I raised my hand.

"Yes Miss?"

"Kane." I finish for him.

"Well Miss Kane, what is it?"

The class quiets down to listen to what I had to say. "Considering some people are morning people and some people are evening people are you giving us any leeway during those times?"

"I guess that can be arranged." He answered thinking I was done. Stupid.

"Then if I stayed up all night and slept all day, and then my partner slept all night and stayed up all day we wouldn't be penalized because of that leeway?"

"That isn't what I meant…"

"And furthermore I don't see how a Defense against the Dark Arts class has anything to do with our loyalties. Just thought I'd throw that out there."

"Who do you think you are?" He looked upset now. Why was that such a popular question these days?

"I'm pretty sure I'm Delilah Kane." I smile.

Later at Dinner I was nibbling on a pot roast at the far end of the table, closest to where the Professors sit where I was under Carrow's watchful eye. After he divulged the rest of the ridiculous project he took me aside and explained to me that my attitude would not be tolerated, and if I hadn't been in Slytherin I would have been severely punished. Instead he said I was to eat here by myself for the last two meals of the day.

Honestly it was more of a blessing than a curse. It's only been two days and being so close to humans was really wearing me down. I was already ready to feed again. Another midnight stroll through the forest coming up. I looked down the table and saw Beth laughing with Draco and a whole bunch of other popular Slytherins: Blaise, Pansy, the twins. A pang of loneliness made me turn away. Even if I had been sitting by them I wouldn't have felt included.

I shook my head and began to think about Carrow's assignment. He had let us know that because of my outburst we would now be forced to sleep in the same room on the weekends. He had already said that girl's would have girl partners and vice-versa. This was going to be a pain in my ass when it came to feeding time. Maybe I could use my partner as an entrée too. We'd be really close then. I laughed at my ill-fated humor. At least I wasn't scared of who I would get. The worst scenario would be Pansy. She was one of the most awful people I had ever met. Loud, obnoxious, and thinks she is the best thing ever. The best scenario would be Beth. I would be forced to spend time with my best friend. It wasn't hard to tell which one I was hoping for.

A loud pop echoed throughout the Great Hall. A looked down and just like yesterday morning a piece of parchment was folded in front of me. I closed my eyes and opened it up, hoping like never before it would say Beth Chandler. I took a peak at the open paper, and then my eyes widened completely. I looked down the table to find he was staring right back at me with probably the same exact expression I was wearing on my own face. Complete shock.

Draco Malfoy. That's what the bloody parchment said. He was not a girl. Well I mean he could be for all his dramatic entrances were worth, but I sincerely doubted it. I was closest to Carrow so I was the first one up to his table.

"You said it would be girl and girl partners." I say, tossing the parchment down in front of him.

"There were an odd number of girls and guys in the Slytherin house Miss Kane."

"So you chose me to be paired with the guy? What about that whole sleeping rule?"

"You will follow the same rules as your classmates. I already spoke with Headmaster Snape and he said there is an extra faculty room available for the two of you."

"That can't be legal, he's a boy. I'm a girl. He could force me to have sex with him or something."

"If he does that you're not a very good witch then are you?"

I threw what people would commonly refer to as a small temper tantrum before stomping back to my seat. I kick the bench before sitting down. I lied. This was the worst case scenario.


	5. Chapter V

**I just wanted to give a quick shout out to the two people who reviewed:**

**KaitlynEmmaRose and Angeena**

**Thank you very much! Your feedback always makes it easier to write just a tad faster.**

**I hope everyone's summer is going along splendidly with sunshine and many trips to the beach. All be it mine won't have the beach bit; I kind of just have lots of sun. **

**But either way enjoy the next chapter… :D**

* * *

I sat there with my head on the table. I had pounded my head against it a few times before I realized that was just adding to my headache. Why me? Why did I have to speak up in class? Stupid stupid stupid.

Beth had given me supportive smiles for the rest of the dinner time. This was probably fantastic for her. Draco and I would have to spend even more time together, and apparently she saw it as the best thing ever. When in reality I knew she was going to be lucky if she still had her boyfriend alive by the end of all this.

Draco didn't look at me for the rest of the meal. He really had looked stunned when we had stared at each other after reading who our partner would be. I knew I was going to be late for my detention with Snape, but I didn't particularly care at this moment. I was too caught up in my pity party.

"You said I would be paired with Beth. You said it wouldn't be a problem."

Draco's sharp whisper caught my attention.

"Beth is already on our side Draco. This one is not. You can better use your efforts in swaying her to our cause. Every Slytherin is a valuable asset to the Dark Lord."

"Delilah Kane is a lost cause."

"She's not lost until she's dead. Until then you are going to guide her to see things our way. Is that clear?"

"Yes sir."

I didn't move until I no longer heard his footsteps. I sat up then and looked around. Carrow was standing in the corner with his sister, Alecto. I knew I had advanced hearing abilities, everything was always louder for me nowadays, but I had never picked out a single conversation and listened to it before.

Thank goodness I did, because I learned two things. Two things that did scare me after all. 1) This whole project was to give Voldemort some extra followers and 2) Beth was following in her mother's footsteps. Something she swore she would never do. In addition to Beth's undeniable infatuation with Draco, this was more proof that Beth had lost her mind.

"You're late."

"Yes, I know. I am sorry. The DADA news kind of shook me up." I admit taking a seat in one of the chairs in front of Snape's desk.

"You have been given an amazing opportunity."

"To learn from Ego itself? Because I know that's what this whole thing is about. One partner is supposed to learn from the other. Learn and change their ways."

"You're very wise for your age Delilah. But perhaps you both can learn from each other."

I snorted involuntarily. Snape was by far my favorite professor. Even though he totally had favorites, it helped that I was one of them.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to. You know how I feel about Draco Malfoy. The only reason why I have had detentions with you almost every week for the past year is because of him."

"I began to think you enjoyed your time in detention." Snape smiled slightly. I rarely got to see him smile, but it always made me feel better.

"Of course I do."

"If you receive a detention for not participating in Professor Carrow's project you will not serve it with me. Do you understand what that means?" His grave expression explained it only too well. I nod solemnly. I wasn't a fool. I knew having the Carrows here was not Snape's idea, or any other real educator's.

The vampire's didn't choose sides in this war. We feed on anything with blood. Of course humans taste the best, but all creatures give us life. To most of them this war was a waste of food. To me it was a waste of time. I've learned quite a few things from Malachi. One of them being that power only attracts attention, and attention can get you killed.

"_What did I tell you? Make sure you put them to sleep before you begin to feed. They can't remember anything. What is the number one rule?"_

"_Keep our secret."_

"_Good. Now once you're finished you heal the wound."_

_He held his wand up to the woman's neck and whispered, "Episkey."_

_I watched as the wound closed. He wiped her neck clean and placed her back on the pile of hay._

"_Did you show all these things to my brother?" I asked quietly as we left the barn._

"_Of course I did. He accomplished keeping the secret, from his own sister even. He was a true vampire."_

"_Too bad he wasn't a female."_

_The voice came from nowhere. I froze in fear. I still wasn't accustomed to my vampire eyesight and hearing. She sounded so close but I could not see anything. _

"_Run home Delilah. Go as fast as you can." He whispered into my ear._

"_Oh yes Delilah. Run home. Get as far away from Malachi as possible." _

_I didn't move. In front of us stood a girl more beautiful than I have ever seen before, and that includes the famous ones. She had bright yellow hair that hung in ringlets down past her shoulders and she looked livid._

"_How does she know your name?" I ask, unmoving._

"_Of course he wouldn't speak of the failed experiment."_

"_Failed?" I ask, backing up slightly._

"_Don't let her frighten you. She is not like us. You are special." Malachi whispers placing his hand tenderly on my lower back. _

"_He used to touch me like that too."_

"_Leave Ana before you regret this." Malachi growls angrily._

"_You're losing your touch. Your pattern has remained the same over all these years. Not to mention you attract others attentions when you turn such a pretty young thing." She smirks stepping closer._

"_Who have you told?" he sounded furious. More furious then he ever had before. _

"_No one that didn't already know my sire." She bent low, but the moment she came up she revealed her fangs._

_Malachi pushed me out of the way as she pounced. I landed not too far from where they began to fight. She tore at him and bit at him like he had killed someone she loved dearly. He fought back, mechanically. It was like he knew every move she was going to throw at him and blocked it every time. _

"_I should have killed you years ago." He shouts pushing her down to the ground._

"_I should have died with my family! You killed them and kept me! You murderer!" she shouts wiggling under the weight of his foot._

"_Do not twist what I did for you around. You asked to be mine. I granted your wish, and now I rescind my offer." And with that he took out a large knife and sliced her head clear off._

_I would have screamed if a second later he hadn't placed his hand over my mouth. I watched in horror as her head rolled down the hill. He had just killed one of us. He had told me magic didn't kill us nor did muggle machinery. Only beheading and fire. And he had proved one of them to me right now. I began trembling in his arms. _

"Delilah?"

"Sorry, I tend to drift off sometimes." I mutter rubbing my head. Snape nodded as he stood.

"If you ever need to discuss anything outside of your detentions or class this door is always open to you."

His words made me want to cry. I had never really had a father, but if I did I'd want him to be like Snape. I am truly thankful for him. I had no idea how he would react to my new condition, and I had no intentions of ever finding out, but I could hope that he would understand, and look past it. But like I said, he was never going to find out, so my hopes or desires mattered very little.

"Thank you. I'll remember that." I give him the warmest smile I could muster before heading out his office. It was weird to think Dumbledore was gone and Snape had taken his place, but Snape could handle this school; I knew he could.

It was time to sneak out again. I couldn't understand why the blood didn't last longer. Back with Malachi I only had to feed once a week. On human blood a second voice reminded me. Not to mention I was practicing magic every day. It drained me quickly. If I didn't replenish I would eventually lose control, and my powers would all but shrivel up and die. I would turn into a feral monster, with no conscious. So to keep that from happening I am off to hunt some animals. Being a vampire is so freaking tedious.

I had made it out into the hallway again without anyone's notice. I did a little victory dance in my honor. It was in time with the music flowing out my iPod, but to anyone else it would probably look slightly erratic.

"This is interesting."

I yanked the head phones from my ears and looked around. How had I simply dropped my guard down like that? It wasn't a rule vampire's lived by because it was natural instinct. If we didn't remain completely aware of our surroundings we were putting ourselves at risk, even here at a school. I hadn't recognized the voice. But I saw his outline in the corner. He was moving slowly towards me.

"Please. Don't stop because of me." He chuckles stepping into the light.

I raised an eyebrow as I took in Blaise's appearance. He was still dressed in his uniform. I looked around him expecting some girl to pop out of the darkness. If a guy was good looking and in Slytherin it usually meant girls were falling all over them. Blaise was no exception. He was a part of the Slytherin royalty just like Draco. But there was no one there.

He looked behind him and then back at me with a rather amused expression. "Going for a run Delilah?"

"I'm surprised you even know my name." I quip, walking past him no longer interested in anything he had to say.

"Beth talked about you today. I find it interesting how you're her best friend."

I continued walking. Whatever this guy had to say was a waste of my time, and he was just making me hungrier by standing there, completely unaware of what I could do to him.

"I find it even more interesting how Draco speaks of you."

I'll admit I should have kept walking, but I stopped midstride.

"Like you're this annoying irksome fly that never leaves him alone."

I turned around and walked right up to him. His skin almost looked like milk chocolate under the dim lighting. I could have let my mind wander pretending that inside the chocolate was warm fudge that tasted like heaven. But I had to focus.

"And how is that interesting?" I ask looking up at him.

"You don't seem like a fly to me." He smirks.

"What do I seem like to you Blaise, dare I ask."

"Interesting. You seem interesting."

"I bet." I say, crossing my arms in front of my chest. He seemed like the interesting one to me. He hadn't said more than two words to me the past six years, and now he's all for a conversation.

"Thanks mate for covering for me, you wouldn't believe…" Draco stopped speaking the moment he realized it was me talking to Blaise.

"You're in my debt now. I'll be sure to collect." Blaise laughs hitting Draco on the back.

"Why are you still standing there? Hoping Blaise here would whisk you off to some dark corner and kiss you passionately?" Draco asks coldly.

I looked down instantly knowing my face had turned a violet shade of pink. I wanted to have a witty comeback that reduced Malfoy to the size of a small pea but nothing came to me. I just felt embarrassed, and most of all absurdly angry. I swear if Blaise wasn't standing a mere foot away from us I would have killed him. Maybe I would have fed off him first but most likely I would have just snapped his neck. I hate him.

"Well it was nice chatting with you. Let's do it again sometime." I say quickly to Blaise and head off down the hallway.

"I'd do more than kiss her passionately if we were alone in a dark corner." Blaise commented after my exit. I was almost completely down the hallway, but I could still hear them as clear as day.

"Yes well, if you ask me she is less then suitable for any respectable Slytherin."

"I didn't ask you now did I?" Blaise retorts.

I turned the corner and placed my head phones back in my ears. Maybe Blaise wasn't as bad as I had thought he was. I focus on that thought rather than Draco's blatant disgust for me. I think what always bothered me the most was that I don't know what I ever did to make him treat me the way he does. At least I'll deserve it soon enough, because I am going to do everything in my power to make sure Draco's weekends, every last one of them, are a living hell. Screw being civil. This is war.


	6. Chapter VI

"I can't believe you're going to live with my boyfriend. How weird is that?" Beth exclaims falling to the couch that filled up what I guess would be the living room area of my new home, at least on the weekends. There was a fire place right in front of it. And to the right was a small kitchen. In between these two rooms was a hallway that led to the two separate bedrooms adjoined by one bathroom. I double checked that feature. Only one bathroom.

"Weird indeed." I agree, sitting next to her.

"And you promise to be civil?" she asks giving me her puppy dog eyes.

I hold up my hand, "Cross my heart and hope to die civil." Of course I didn't mention that technically I was already dead: hello loophole.

"Oh good. Then all this should be just fine." She says animatedly jumping up from the couch to get her thermos she left on the table. She must keep some magic hyper drink in there because ever since she got it two days ago she's gotten even crazier. She only wanted to talk about Draco and shopping. It was kind of ridiculous.

"When do you have to start spending time with Gretel?" I ask, leaning over the back of the couch.

"Very soon actually! I will try to bring her by to see you and Draco later today." She grabs her handbag and heads for the door. "And remember. Civil!" she calls out as she shuts the door behind her.

Civil from hence forth stands for Criminally Insane VILle. I am the mayor. Draco can be the sheriff or something to that extent. And until he arrives I have time to make this place as un-Draco as possible.

A few spells later the entire mini apartment was decorated in red and gold: the two colors that annoyed him the most in the entire world according to Beth. Also the kitchen was now expertly designed to have everything in a place that you wouldn't expect it to be. For example the plates are under the sink and the utensils are in a high cupboard. Apparently this annoys Draco too; this fact is compliments of Beth as well. Who knew she could come in handy as his girlfriend. There were a couple of other minor details I made sure of before I sank into the couch and awaited his arrival.

"This has got to be a joke."

I smiled to myself as I turned a page in the book I was pretending to be immersed in.

"What?" I ask innocently.

"These colors. I can't be expected to live in here."

I close the book and glance at him standing there in front of the door with his duffel bag thrown over his shoulder trying to get his wand out.

"I already tried changing it. Must be like a permanent resident for Gryffindors. Sucks huh?"

He narrowed his eyes at me before heading back to the rooms. He would find no differences there. I even made sure the bathroom was sporting the Gryffindor crest among some other special modifications. I will pause to say that yes, I was acting like I was twelve all over again, but considering I can't hurt Draco they way I'd like to, this was just going to have to do. Death by annoyance.

"Have you seen the bathroom?" he growls back out from the hallway.

"I know! They have the audacity to make us live here. It's sick I tell you. Just sick."

He looked at me again. I could tell he was trying to size me up. Was I serious or just mocking him? Of course I was completely mocking him, but he didn't have to know that just yet.

"Beth came by, said she would try and show up later."

"As much as I'd love to stay around here with you until then, I'm going to head out."

"Actually Draco." I say as his hand reaches for the door handle to freedom, "Since it's out first day together, I thought it would be a good idea to stay in and get to know one another. I even got the house elves to fill the kitchen with food. So we don't have to go anywhere."

"That's your definition of a good idea?" he asks looking appalled.

"One of my better ones even." I say, giving him a friendly smile.

"As appealing as that sounds," he rolls his eyes and turns the door handle.

"Your funeral. Well detention I guess, but with Carrow it might certainly be a funeral. He is kind of creepy." I turn back around and start reading the book again.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Draco asks, shutting the door once more.

"You know the rules. We're supposed to stick together all weekend. Here I am trying to fulfill the allotted assignment, and you run off to do whatever it is you do. You can see who would be the one getting in trouble can't you?"

"Two can play this game." He growls walking over to the other side of the couch and taking a seat. "You want to get to know each other?"

I nod enthusiastically, despite the knot that suddenly engulfed my stomach. He was sitting really close to me, and because he was angry his adrenaline was pumping thus his blood was flowing faster through his veins. I had hunted again last night just to be sure I would be okay this weekend, but I still wasn't use to such close proximities. It was why I stayed in my room most of the time this last week.

"How about I tell you what I know about you so we don't repeat any information."

I shrugged signaling that that was fine with me. No matter what he said I had to keep a smile on this face while not lunging for his throat. He had to think I was trying to make this work.

"You're sixteen. You were born to Dorian and Deena Kane. You enjoy music and reading; it allows you to forget that you're a social outcast. Your best friend is Beth Chandler. Your slight obsession for her comes in to question when your jealous tendencies flare up around her boyfriend, i.e. me. You have an older brother who graduated from Hogwarts just last year. He was a noble Gryffindor, yet this summer it has come to light that he is in fact a murderous vampire. Killing not one but two Ministry of Magic affiliates in cold blood."

I wanted to point out that is was actually warm blood, but I knew that would just fuel his fire. But at this point I had a pretty good idea of how he sees me. Too bad he doesn't know the truth. Scare that stupid smirk right off his face. If I hadn't practically booby trapped his room already I probably would have gone off on him. Yelling screaming cursing, the works. But alas, calm is key.

"Sound about right?" he asks genuinely amused.

"You took a couple liberties with your commentary, but the facts are undisputed. Is it my turn already?"

"Go ahead." He gestures with his hand for me to continue. He seemed slightly taken aback by my response, but I continued on just the same.

"You're Draco Malfoy. Son to Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. You have no siblings. Your two closest friends, and I'm using that term loosely, are Crabbe and Goyle, but you lead the Slytherins in popularity winning you a whole lot of admirers. Your newest girlfriend is Beth Chandler. A true sign that you actually have taste in spite of other's previous held notions of you. You used to be a womanizer, but have turned over a new leaf as you will remain completely loyal to her. You hate Harry Potter for rejecting you first year in front of our entire class, and for beating you in all the Quidditch matches. Your life dream was finally fulfilled when you received the dark mark on your arm, an official testament to your loyalty to the cult of death and mayhem." I made my voice sound like I was narrating for a new children's film, not to mention I never stopped smiling at him. "Sound about right?"

"Touché."

We stare at each other in silence. Neither of us had expected the other's reaction. Maybe in a weird way he and I actually had a bonding moment. It lasted all of ten seconds, but that's progress right?

"Don't think I'm going to fall for this act of yours. You can't be excited about spending your weekends with me." He stands, but keeps his gaze locked on me.

Of course I wasn't excited. He was a jack ass nearly all the time. Who wants to hang around someone like that? Oh wait, Beth does. But I wasn't going to dwell on that. I was going to deal with this situation in my own way. And this was just the first step. A small dose of revenge.

"I get to spend all this time with my best friend's boyfriend. How could I not be excited?"

He didn't say another word to me. He just walks off and slams his door shut.

"_But I don't want to learn how to throw a switch blade or break someone's neck or whatever. I'm a lover not a fighter." I explain anxiously looking down at the shiny silver weapon he had just handed me._

"_Extra speed, strength, and agility will do you no good if you cannot defend yourself properly."_

"_Hence a wand." I argue._

"_You won't always have a wand Delilah. Sometime's all you'll have is instinct."_

"_Instinct for what?" I cry, throwing down the weapon._

_In an instant Malachi had thrown me up in the air and side kicked me across the room where I landed with a thud._

"_Owe." _

"_Less complaining. More doing."_

"_Doing WHAT?" I growl, standing up._

_He moved to attack me again but somehow I was ready for it this time. I shifted left and ducked when he went in for the punch. I kicked a leg out bringing him down beside me._

"_Instinct." He smiles approvingly. My stomach jumped a little at his smile. He was so pretty. It always distracted me from how much I hated him for turning me. _

"_I always figured vampires just used their teeth to kill." _

"_We use our fangs to hunt and feed. Rarely is that the first weapon of choice when we're being pursued or attacked."_

"_So all vampires learn these things? How to fight?"_

_Malachi laughed bitterly as he picked up the weapon I had discarded, "Hardly. It is why our numbers are decreasing at an alarming rate."_

_I also hated when he used plural vernacular. He always included me in the statistics he gave about vampires. Okay yes, that's what I was now, but I didn't need him rubbing it in my face ALL THE TIME._

"_This is a glaive. It is your greatest weapon against other vampires."_

"_I'm confused. First I thought you said __**our**__ numbers are dwindling. So why would I want to have a weapon to kill other vampires? Secondly how is this curved blade thingy going to do anything to one of us?"_

"_When I speak of us in a plural form like I tend to do I am speaking of the vampires that stick to the rules and remain under the jurisdiction of the Night Children. There are numerous vampires out there that want the rules eradicated and a new order to be put into place. One consisting of a huge feeding frenzy anytime all the time. No ramifications."_

_I wasn't a big fan of the rules yes, but to go all crazy and just kill everything in sight? I still valued human life, magical or not. I feed because I have to, and I never kill. It made me sick to my stomach to think about._

"_Was Ana apart of that?" I ask hesitantly._

"_Don't speak her name. But yes. She grew to resent the rules, and flaunt our existence to both muggles and wizards alike."_

"_But wizards already know we exist."_

"_But they don't know exactly how to kill us nor do they know how to tell us apart from everyone else."_

"_It's like a whole different world." I sigh._

"_You could say that, yes. It's only been two weeks since your change. Soon you'll grow to see how different it really is. Now to answer your second question." He grins, a hint of excitement playing at his eyes. He took the curved blade in his hand and pressed down on the side. It snapped and clicked as it twisted. What used to be a single curved blade was now three. They linked in the middle and lined up to make one large circle. He swung back and released it. It sliced through the air until it thudded into the wall on the opposite side of the room._

_It was a Frisbee. Well a metal Frisbee that could slice your head clean off, but a Frisbee none the less._

"_I'm guessing decapitation is the first lesson."_

"_Good guess. You're wrong. But good guess. You're going to learn martial arts first, and move up to weaponry when you've proven that you can handle it."_

"_So the whole flying saucer of death was just to taunt me?"_

"_Taunt you? What happened to being a lover not a fighter?" he laughed._

"_Ha ha ha. You're hilarious." I say taking a jab at his arm. _

"How the hell am I supposed to find anything in this kitchen!"

A small smile crept to my lips. I just finished taking a shower and could hear Draco's cries of frustration and the slamming of cupboards and drawers. He was just going to have to wait a few minutes while I dry off and put on some clothes.

The loud banging noises didn't diminish in the time I came out of my room. A pot of water was boiling on the stove. Draco was nowhere to be seen. I got a little closer and realized he was half under the sink. A moment later he was standing with a plate in his hand.

"Why would plates be under the sink!" he asks accusingly.

"Gryffindors are weird. Maybe that's just how they keep organized?" I answer pulling out a carton of juice from the fridge. "Are you cooking something?"

"I'm trying to make macaroni and cheese. Of course that proves to be difficult when one can't find the bloody utensils to cook with."

"I didn't think you'd know how to cook. Oh, well here are your utensils it would seem." I declare after opening the cupboard where I had placed them. "Now where in the world would the glasses be?"

"They're in that drawer right there. And of course you think I can't cook because I'm a guy."

"Hmm. Thank you. And no actually, I'm not the sexist one in this room. I didn't think **you** would ever need nor want to learn the art of cooking." I pour some juice and place the carton back in the fridge. I take a sip as I watch him attempt to cook.

"Because I'm rich?" he asks, tossing the noodles into the pot.

"That, and because you're you."

"Seem to me I might dash some of the preconceived notions you have of me."

"Is that your plan? Prove you're not the guy I take you for?"

"You think I care about what you think of me?" he asks coldly, reverting back to the normal tone he reserved for me.

"I think you do care. Maybe only a little. But you care none the less." I snap. And with that I left him to slave away in the kitchen by himself. He was going to have one hell of a time trying to find the strainer.


	7. Chapter VII

I have to give another huge thanks to my reviewers:

**Azalie-Kauriu & KaitlynEmmaRose**

It's an amazing experience when people comment and get involved in a story. I've never updated a story 5 days in a row before until now, so here's to all you wonderful readers and commentators who help fuel my fire. Enjoy :D

* * *

"TURN THAT BLOODY THING OFF!" Draco yells over the music that was blaring incessantly from my iPod. I tapped it with my wand and it ceased playing.

"Rude much? Barging in here without knocking."

"You wouldn't have heard the knock even if I had. And you're the rude one. Playing music at this hour."

I looked at the clock. It was a little past 1. The same time I always go running, and the same time he was always out in the hallways lurking about doing his prefect duties.

"You're always up this late. And I didn't mean to entirely. My head phones broke yesterday and music helps me sleep."

"That music sounded like cats yowling into a trash bin."

I suppressed a laugh keeping my face full of mock seriousness. I completely agreed with him. The song I chose was probably my least favorite songs on my iPod, but it did the trick.

"Well that's your opinion."

"Keep it off." He orders turning to go back to his room.

"I won't be able to sleep." I whine.

"Count sheep or something. But whatever you do make sure it's about as loud as a whisper." He slams the door behind him leaving me alone again in my room.

A smile plays around my lips. Oh this night has just begun. I get up and stride out into the kitchen. Draco had obviously abandoned his efforts in making macaroni and cheese and left the kitchen in total chaos. Seems like he's not very good at cleaning either.

I had no intentions of sleeping tonight. Instead I was in the mood for an early breakfast. I look over at Draco's door just for a second. Not that kind of breakfast I told myself, gathering up the discarded noodles and tossing them. I opened the fridge and took out some eggs, cheese, and tomatoes. The tortillas were on top of the fridge where I had placed them earlier. Breakfast tacos coming right up.

In the midst of scrambling the eggs Draco's loud voice rang out through the apartment. I couldn't tell what he was screaming, but it made me smile. He was having a difficult time staying asleep. And he would continue to do so. The lights would stay permanently on no matter what he did. And I think the temperature in his room just went up to eighty-five degrees. Again, without the hope of cooling down no matter what he did. Oh the genius of me.

I was whistling to myself finishing up the last bit of the eggs when Draco's door crashed open. I turn to see him angrily saunter over to the fridge and yank out the juice. I had frozen in place staring at him. He opens up the drawer right next to me and pulls out a glass and begins to pour.

"Could you like put a shirt on or something?" I ask, shaking my head deliberately and focusing back on my eggs. Or trying to I should say. I was very aware of how close his skin was to mine. I was also very aware of how good he looked without a shirt on.

"Close your eyes. That's something."

"Yes, well I was here first." I argue placing the eggs in the allotted tortilla shells.

"What are you doing?"

He hadn't moved from his position next to me. "Making some breakfast." I answer, choosing to ignore the closeness of his shirtlessness.

"It's 2 am."

"Since we're spouting out useless facts, I like tulips, preferably pink and red ones."

"You know what I meant. What are you even doing up?"

"Hungry. And you? Why were you all yelling about?"

"My room is possessed. The moment I fall asleep something happens that wakes me up again." He groans, putting the juice back in the fridge and finally moving far enough away from me I could normally function again. Malachi had said the craving is worse around bare skin of the opposite gender, like a mix of lust for their body and lust for their blood. He concluded that if I manage to stay focused on other things I wouldn't kill the intended target. Super reassuring sounding right? But I guess I know what he meant now. Not that I am lusting after Draco. No, that's not what I was doing.

"Want some food?"

"What is it?" he asks, coming back to stand by me once again.

"Breakfast Tacos." He made a scrunched up face that made me chuckle. "They're good. Just try them okay?" I add, giving him the plate containing the food I had just worked on for the last thirty minutes.

"I thought you were hungry?"

"Suddenly I'm not so much," I lie. Well it was a half lie. I was hungry, but not for the food on the plate. "Besides from the state you left the kitchen I don't think you had that great of a dinner." I go to walk past him to get to the hallway when his hand reached out and grabs my wrist. My fangs grew involuntarily. I jerk my wrist out of his grasp and back up closing my eyes. He was suspicious as to why I was being kind to him.

"Delilah?"

A few more deep breaths and my fangs receded. I open my eyes. "Sorry. Got a little dizzy all of a sudden. Anyway, if I fix whatever issues you're having with your room will you promise to not walk around shirtless?"

"That's an odd promise."

"A simple yes or no will do." I push, rubbing my temples.

"Fine, it's a yes of course. But I've tried everything already."

I looked straight into his eyes then and grin. "Don't take this too hard, but I'm a tad more talented than you." And with that I went off to his room. I close the door behind me. I couldn't believe I was reduced to undo all of my creative annoyances because he had to saunter around without a shirt on. It also would have helped if he was ugly, but I just can't win.

"All fixed." I declare walking back out into the kitchen.

He was lying at the table with his head on his arm, sound asleep. I totally did not even take that long. At least he ate everything I made I notice as I place the plate in the sink. I walk back over to his sleeping form.

"Draco. Wake up. I fixed your room." I say, poking him with a spoon. The less I had to touch him the better. He made a gurgling sound, shifted slightly and then was silent again. Great. Just great. I should just leave him here, waking up with a stiff neck is the least he deserves. I started to walk away so I could climb in my own little bed and get a few hours of shut eye. But I stopped and turned back around. How is it that I have a conscious? I was doing fine, playing pranks, causing him misery, and now I couldn't simply let him sleep out here in the kitchen? Come on? I roll my eyes to myself as I stepped closer to pick him up.

I grab his arm which turned out to be a very bad idea. Whatever he was dreaming was completely erotic, and for a full second I thought I was going to bite down on his overly exposed neck. I could imagine my teeth sinking into his flesh; breaking the barrier that protected what I longed for most. I could almost feel the hot liquid rush into my mouth as I suck gingerly from the wound. I had to get to my room and shut the door. Now! I yelled to my brain. As fast as I could I release my grip and found myself staring at the back of the door to my room. Only now could I focus and breathe calmly again. That was way too close. He was just going to have to stay sleeping out there, away from me.

I lie down in bed and close my eyes. The urge I felt to bite him was beyond overwhelming. I honestly couldn't believe I had resisted it. Passion and anger are the two most overwhelming forces when it comes to our desire to feed, and when the human we touch is in a state of passion or anger it can even override what we are feeling. And that's exactly what happened. Whoever he was dreaming about certainly made his passion go off the charts. I wanted to gag thinking how he might have been dreaming about Beth. Just go to sleep now, don't dwell on it anymore I tell myself. Only thing is, I can't sleep when I'm stressed. And after what had just happened, I am the definition of stressed.

"Oye, wake up! I want to get breakfast."

I don't move, nor do I have any intentions of moving. I was completely content with sleeping for the rest of my life. I had just fallen asleep an hour ago. He could go away and perfect his cooking skills or lack thereof. Any day after undoing all of my expertise planning to sabotage his sanity is hence forth sleep in day. That means this morning I wasn't moving from this bed.

A few minutes passed and I figured he had given up. That is until he came stomping back in my room. I kept my eyes shut not wanting to give away that I was in fact already awake. And that's when an entire glass of water was dumped on top of me. I sit straight up in shock. He had just poured water all over me.

"Good morning," Draco smirks as he stands there holding the empty glass wearing jeans and a polo shirt. I don't say a word as I stand and walk past him. He follows me out into the kitchen. I could feel droplets sliding down my back. The cotton shirt would soon begin to cling to my skin. I take out a glass from the drawer and begin to fill it with water.

"If you're thirsty you could wring out your shirt, don't want to waste water." He chuckles placing the cup he had used in the sink.

I turn off the faucet and face him. "You look nice." I smile. I think he figured out what the glass of water was for right before I tossed it into his face. He stood there momentarily at a loss for words. I was bent over laughing in the meantime.

"You little…" he growls lunging for me. Still laughing I run off in the direction of my room. I shut the door and lock it right as he catches up with me.

"You're going to regret that!" he yells, pounding on my door.

"You can dish it but you can't take it?" I laugh backing up to my bed. The pounding stops giving me reason to take a deep breath; I was safe. And I totally got him. A sound in the bathroom made me freeze. I had completely forgotten that it was adjoined. I ran at it but got there just in time for it to swing open.

"Got you." He says. In his hands was the shower head and then it exploded with water. It was cold, but instead of running away I grab at it instead. He backs up into the bathroom trying to keep it away from me but still drenching me at the same time. Laughing, I grab the handle and twist. The head shifted and was now spraying him directly in the face. He dropped it in order to shield his face. It was no longer just me laughing.

He turned on the faucet and throws handfuls of water at me. I think he realized that wasn't really doing anything to me because he jumped for the shower head. I slipped trying to dodge him and we both fall in a heap to the ground.

"Turn it off! Turn it off!" I squeal, trying to aim the water back into the tub. He leans over me and shuts it off. I look up at him in slight wonder. I had never seen him laughing before. Well laughing at others maybe, but never the squint your eyes can't breathe kind of laughter. And I certainly never thought it would ever happen with me.

"You ruined my shirt." He jokes trying to stand up. It proved to be a tad more difficult then he thought considering our legs were kind of tangled.

"Yes well, I'm not a morning person." I retort moving my legs out of the way.

He gets up and holds out a hand to me. I look at it without moving. I had touched him briefly during the ruckus but never long enough to really feel him. But if I took his hand I would get a glimpse of what he was feeling. And for some reason his touch was always a tad more powerful than others. I used to think it was because I despised him so, but now, I just don't know.

"Well are you going to take my hand or not?"

"Sorry." I mumble reaching out and grasping his hand. He pulls me up. I let go as soon as I was on my own two feet. He seemed happy, confused but happy. "Thanks."

"Draco? Lila?"

Draco and I look at each other with wide eyes. Beth was here, and we we're in a rather awkward state. Neither of us had time to dry off, and we both knew it. I shrug my shoulders and quickly head towards her voice. My pajamas slosh as I walk, and I could hear Draco's pants squeak close behind me.

"Draco? Lila? Where are… Oh… what happened to you guys?" She runs past me to Draco. "You're all wet. You both are?" she questions looking back and forth between us.

I didn't respond right away. My brain was trying to think up a good explanation, something besides I was flirting with your boyfriend even though I kind of hate his guts.

"A pipe in the bathroom burst. We were trying to fix it."

A small snort came from the direction of the living room area. There sat Gretel with a knowing smile on her face and an accusatory look that said it all. Gretel was one of Draco's many exes'. Not the most recent but close enough. When I heard Beth had gotten paired with her I was grateful. Maybe one of Draco's ex's could talk some sense into her, but now I didn't feel like that was her plan.

"Did you get it fixed then?" Beth asks.

"Yes. All fixed." I answer, turning my attention back to her. I didn't dare look Draco in the eye. What happened this morning was weird, and most likely it would never happen again. So realistically I had nothing to worry about. Right?

"Well go put some dry clothes on then so we can eat some breakfast!"

_He pushed me down roughly into the chair. I didn't put up a fight because I didn't have the energy. I was depressed after my visit to the mall and at this point I really didn't care what Malachi was going to lecture me about._

"_You went out after I explicitly told you not to. Where did you go?"_

"_The mall." I answer stoically._

"_I'm surprised you didn't lose control and feed. You didn't did you?" _

_I gave him a look of utter loathing, "No."_

"_You were lucky. Lucky a muggle didn't touch you."_

"_And why is that?" I growl, sick and tired of not understanding what he was talking about half the time._

"_Touching a human that you've put into a dreamless sleep is one thing. There's no emotion. But touch a human that's awake? Feeling whatever it is that they're feeling; it's enough to overwhelm you."_

"_What?" _

"_Human touch. It's a gift and a curse. You can feel who is weak, which person will be the easiest pursue. But touch a passionate or anger filled human and your thirst will consume you."_

"_Oh that's just great. Bloody fantastic." _

"_What's with the attitude?"_

"_I thought that maybe, just maybe I would still be able to live a functional semi-normal life in the human world, blend in. Fall in love, get married, have a family."_

_He begins to laugh. It stung because it wasn't jolly laughter. No, he was mocking me._

"_You can't get involved with a human Delilah. That's unheard of. You're going back to Hogwarts to graduate; that is it. Not to mention you can't have a family."_

"_Why not? What's wrong with settling down and having kids?"_

_And without any remorse or concern for how it would affect me he says, "Vampires can't have children." _

_All the pent up anger I had felt the past month exploded. I attacked him for all it was worth using everything he had taught me against him. I put up the best fight I could punching, kicking, you name it, and he still managed to pin me to the ground in under two minutes._

_His eye was already swelling, and I could feel a cut on my lip that was bleeding. His facial expression wasn't furious like I expected, it was more controlled and resigned. We were both breathing heavily, me a little more than him considering he was still on top of me._

"_I've given you a better life Delilah. You will come to realize that. Until then do not be so ignorant to think you can hurt me. For everything I teach you, I still know more."_

_So I began to cry. Cry for the life that I had lost, and for the children I would never be able to have. _

"Why do you always sit over here?"

I jump slightly startled at this close proximity of his voice.

"Well?" he prods, sitting down beside me.

"I have always sat over here Blaise. The only difference is that I used to have Beth here with me." I turn the eggs over with my fork. They looked about as appealing as cardboard.

"Why? Because you like the isolation?" he chuckles.

I looked up then. He was right. The closest person to me besides him was at least three seats down and facing away from me. I looked like a leper.

"Sure, maybe I do." I mutter, not wanting to admit otherwise.

"We're not all as bad as you make us out to be."

"Is that why this is our second conversation in the last six years?" I ask plainly.

"I don't recall you trying too hard either."

"And how do you recommend I should have introduced myself? Hi, I'm Delilah the Slytherin girl with the Gryffindor brother and oddly quiet best friend. I would have been a huge hit."

"It's hard to think that Beth was ever quiet." He says glancing down at his group of friends where Beth sat yapping away, "But that's beside the point. Maybe if you stopped judging and started experiencing you'd find out that you aren't all-knowing when it comes to people."

I sat there hesitant as to how to respond to that. Was he right? Was I too judgmental? I don't think so. I have every right to think the things I do. I've been at the end of Draco's and others bullying over the years, and I knew they weren't a group of friendly bunnies. But it didn't change the fact that I sat over here alone.

"Fine. What do you suggest then?"

"We're going flying once breakfast is over. Come with us."

I choke on the gulp of juice I had just taken. He pats my back firmly helping me breathe again.

"Fly? Like on brooms? I don't have a broom."

"You can ride with me. It'll be fun." He gives me an award winning smile that I knew made half the girls swoon. And make me say yes to things that I didn't really want to do.

"Yes, okay, I'll go. But if you drop me, I swear I'll haunt you for the rest of your life." I threaten. Even though the fall wouldn't kill me, the whole prospect of head diving towards the Earth wasn't pleasant. But at least I could still pretend like I was afraid of death like any other human.

"Don't worry, I won't," he says, giving me a reassuring grin.


	8. Chapter VIII

Simply amazing! I have some pretty fantastic readers if I do say so myself. Here is the customary shout out to my three wonderful reviewers! Thank you again for supporting me and this story!

**KaitlynEmmaRose, Triple Rainbow, and darkangel1994**

Keep reading and reviewing and I'll keep writing. The best is yet to come I promise you that. :D

* * *

I kind of felt like I sold my soul to the devil as Blaise lead me over to his group of friends. He introduces me and I smile politely, not paying attention to anyone's name. I know who they all were already. Beth looks ecstatic when Blaise announces I am coming with them flying. I'll admit I stole a glance at Draco to see his reaction. He didn't look too thrilled. He's lucky I'm even coming because otherwise he'd have to skip out on this whole adventure of fun and spend his time in the room watching me read again. Talk about a good time.

"Is everyone ready?" Blaise asks, putting his arm over my shoulders. I tense up slightly feeling the skin of his arm against the back of my neck. He felt smug and superior. Why I didn't know. He was standing next to the outcast girl, how that earns him bonus points is beyond me.

"Seems like it." Nott answers standing up. The rest of them follow suit and we head out to the quidditch pitch. There were eight of us all together. The only people I had ever really gotten glares from were the people I am walking with right now. But today it seemed everyone was glaring in my general direction. Glad to see I am not the only one who hates these people's guts, but then again here I am hanging out with them. Would that make me like them? Or worse, be like them? I scan the seven people around me. Pansy, Daphne, and Gretel had all dated and been dumped by Draco. Amazingly enough this mutual bond helped their friendship grow. I wouldn't call them smart, but they could probably deceive any well respected man out of his dignity. The guys, Nott, Blaise and Draco seemed friendly enough. I won't presume to know them all that well, but there seemed to be a rift between them. Why, again I don't know, but it was none of my business. I strode up to Beth and placed my arm inside hers.

"I'm glad we get to hang out."

She smiles at me and then turns back to Draco who is holding her other hand. They weren't even speaking; she was just staring at him. What is wrong with her? She was feeling happy and content, but still. I want to tell her to stop liking Draco. If I was touching her while I say it she would have to do it. I would win, but I can't do that. If she likes him so much then it isn't my place to intervene. Even if it is going to tear our friendship in half. Draco is going to ruin my life.

As if he heard me think his name he turns to look at me. Not at his girlfriend but me. We stare at each other for only an instant before I glance down. I am not feeling butterflies for my best friend's boyfriend who is simultaneously my least favorite person ever. No, I just ate some crappy eggs and thus my stomach is acting weird. The end.

"We'll go get the brooms ladies. You just wait here." Nott says giving Pansy a wink.

The guys walk off leaving me in shark infested waters. Their big smiles said it all… I was their next meal.

"So Delilah, tell us a little about yourself." Pansy begins.

"Like we care." Gretel interrupts.

"Ignore Gretel. I know I do." Daphne says, rolling her eyes.

"What I meant was, I'd rather hear about what you think about Blaise." Gretel quips sticking out her tongue at Daphne.

"Fine, that sounds like a decent topic." Pansy says.

I look to Beth for moral support, but she isn't paying any attention. She's looking off in the direction Draco had gone. I turn back to the three girls who were looking at me hungrily. For a moment I forgot that I am the vampire and not them.

"Well he seems nice."

"I'll tell you what is nice. His body. When that boy takes off his shirt you all but melt." Gretel sighs.

"It is obvious that he has his sights set on you." Pansy points out.

"Obvious?" I ask. I was completely out of my element here. I was used to talking to Beth and that was about it, and here she was completely ignoring me while three other girls grill me about my affections.

"He doesn't ask just any girl to hang out with us." Daphne says.

"He seems cool?" I ask, feeling like I was getting backed into an imaginary corner. What were we even talking about at this point? Did I like Blaise? Well no, I don't even know him. Did I think he liked me? No, he's probably just including me for some unknown reason that will get revealed in the unforeseeable future. I had no reason to believe any guy does something without an ulterior motive. I learned that the hard way.

"There's that **seems** again. You aren't very sure of yourself." Pansy says.

I could have argued with her. That what I am sure of was that I could kill them all in exactly 3.5 seconds, without magic. So they can take their attitudes and shove it, but of course I don't say that. Instead I shrug my shoulders, like the clueless human I am pretending to be.

"It seems to me like Delilah here is already smitten with someone else." Gretel grins knowingly. The same grin she had on this morning when she saw Draco and I standing side by side drenching wet.

"Like who?" Daphne questions. She sounded completely skeptical.

"Draco!" Beth calls out waving her hand rapidly. He flies down and lands right beside her with an extra broom in his hand.

"Here you go."

"Thanks Hun." She says, kissing him lightly on the cheek. His eyes find mine and again he holds my gaze until I avert my eyes. When I look up again he was back to paying Beth attention. Why does he keep doing that? I look around to see Gretel watching me. Had she seen the look? The weird look that really meant nothing but felt oddly like something? Yeah, let's hope not.

Blaise and Nott fly down a second later.

"We don't have enough brooms for everyone so two of us are going to have to pair up." Nott admits, holding out the brooms he did manage to get.

"This lovely creature is riding with me." Blaise declares grabbing me around the waist and pulling me closer.

"I can ride with you Nott." Pansy volunteers. He smiles and gives a quick nod.

"Race you all to the edge of the forest." Daphne shouts mounting her broom.

"You are on." Gretel says.

"Count me in."

"Yeah me too!" Beth cries after Draco announced his interest.

"You in?" Daphne asks Blaise directly.

"I think Delilah and I are going to go at our own pace, we'll meet you over there."

"Suit yourself." She grins.

In a matter of seconds they had all lined up and were off. They were a highly competitive group.

"Sorry to keep you from the race."

"No sweat. Besides I think I'm the winner in this case." He says giving me a big smile.

Okay… cheesy much? I kept my laughter to myself as I watched him climb on his broom.

"Now you're going to sit right behind me, yes like that. And just hold onto my waist. Exactly. Don't let go." He says and pushes off the ground. And that's how I ended up hundreds of feet in the air on nothing but a twig from a tree. I hold onto Blaise like no tomorrow.

"You okay?" he laughs probably noticing my grip tightening around his waist.

"Oh yeah. I'm fabulous." I manage to say in spite of the wind rushing into my lungs.

"Hang on." He orders.

"I thought I was!" I yell as he veers off towards the ground.

"_Mom? What are you doing home?" I shout running up to her. I give her the biggest hug I could without crushing her._

"_Checking up on my only daughter of course. Wanted to see how you were coping without your brother by your side." She says ruffling my hair. _

"_You look amazing." I tell her, wanting to completely avoid that particular topic. I wasn't lying though. She had the same color of mahogany brown hair as I did. Only hers was kept shorter where as I let mine grow long past my shoulders. We also had the same pale skin. But she looked younger then I remember. _

"_You're always so flattering. So tell me about your summer." She says ushering me towards the den. I stop breathing at that point. I am good at lying to everyone, except my mom. Even when she's gone for months at a time, leaving me to figure she can't tell if I am telling the truth or not, she still can. It's uncanny. But I couldn't exactly go on about how Malachi had turned me into a vampire in her absence and I was currently learning how to kick a guy's ass in over thirty-two different ways with house hold items._

"_Come on. Don't be shy." She smiles pulling off her gloves. _

"_I don't know. It's just been boring I guess."_

"_You're lying." She laughs coming back over to where she left me standing. "I only get to really talk to you every once in awhile, so make it count. I want to hear…" but her words seem to fall off a cliff as she touched me. Her hands gripped my wrists. She let go and then grabbed them again, roughly. _

"_Mom?"_

"_No. No no no!" she cries, shaking me slightly._

"_Mom, what's wrong?"_

"_Where is he? Where is that vermin?" she growls stepping away from me._

"_Who mom?" I ask completely taken aback by her mood swing._

"_The vampire who turned you." _

_I stare at her in amazement. How had she known? _

"_Oh Mom!" I gasp falling into her arms. Her rage momentarily subsides as she tries to comfort me. I wasn't bawling, but I was crying._

"_Has he hurt you?" she asks petting my head._

"_No. He hasn't. He's actually been pretty nice, and helpful. He'll probably be back soon, he went out to hunt. He feeds more than I do." _

"_Well when he gets back I am going to have a few choice words with him." _

"_Mom, how did you know?" I ask sitting up from her lap._

"_Darling, I touched you. I would have felt your human emotions, but there was nothing."_

"_You mean, you're a vampire too?" I stare at her incredulously._

"_Only recently. Right after he turned your brother. I've been getting acclimated, and I figured I would be able to stop him from turning you. At least until you'd graduated some and maybe married and had a few children. But I didn't get here in time."_

_She seemed so sad, but I was suddenly feeling much better. My whole family, well besides my father, is vampires. That means we'll always at least have each other. After learning I was never going to have children I began to wonder how long I was going to have my Mom around before she was gone. But now she won't be. _

"_I'm not mad." I let her know. _

"_Deena, what a pleasant surprise." Malachi says, announcing his arrival home._

"_I should kill you." She growls standing up._

"_I'd love to see you try Mrs. Kane." He smiles coming closer to us._

"_Mom, it's okay. I'm coping you know. Nothing I can't handle."_

_She turned to me then, tears filling her eyes, "You shouldn't have to cope. You should have grown up."_

"_I see where Delilah gets her dramatic side from."_

"_Don't be a jerk Malachi." I glare at him. _

"_She's perfect Deena, can't you see that? I did her a favor. If Damon were here he'd be siding with me, I hope you both realize that."_

"_That is a lie." She yells._

"_It's not actually. Who do you think asked me to turn her? I was all for waiting, but he begged me. He said it would always make them stay close."_

_Damon had said that? I felt a pang of sadness run through me. I missed my brother so much. Why wasn't he here? He gets what he wants, a sixteen year old vampire sister, but is nowhere in sight? That's hardly fair. I stare back and forth between my mother and my maker. I loved my Mom, but she looked like she was about to explode, and from what I knew about Malachi he could tear her apart with his eyes closed. _

"_Mom. I'm okay."_

"_Come with me Delilah. You don't have to stay here. You can travel the world with me. Discuss diplomatic wizarding laws and meet influential people."_

"_You know I hate laws and politics Mom." I laugh, thinking she was joking._

"_I'm serious. Come with me. You don't need him. You can learn from me."_

"_But what about Hogwarts?" _

"_I can get your graduation wavered. You'll be able to perform magic and be with me." _

_She had grabbed me by the shoulders and was looking down at me. Begging me with her eyes to come with her. But deep down I knew I couldn't. She wanted me to have a normal life, and even though that was out of the question now, I could still get close by finishing up at Hogwarts. And to do so I needed Malachi's help. He's taught me a lot already, but deep down I wanted to learn everything. I had never been able to protect myself as a human, but I was going to be able to as a vampire. That was my goal._

"_Mom. I love you. And I thank you for wanting to protect me, but I have to go to Hogwarts. And I have to let him help me." _

_She looked stricken. In those few seconds she had convinced herself I was going to come with her. I could tell she felt betrayed by her only daughter. _

"_Fine. If you want to be that way then it is your choice." She declares grabbing the bags she had set on the ground only minutes ago._

"_Mom, wait. Please don't go. At least stay here until you have to leave." I beg._

"_Find me when he," she shoots Malachi the dirtiest glare I had ever seen before, "is out of your life. Good luck my daughter. I do love you." And with that goodbye she turns around and walks out the door._

"_You made the right decision." Malachi says._

"_I'm going to my room." _

"_What about practice?" he asks._

_I pause at the foot of the stairs, "I think I can forgo today's practice Malachi." If he responded I didn't hear him. I walked up to my room holding my mother's gloves in my hands._

"You have one strong grip." Blaise comments flying down towards the grown.

I chuckle awkwardly. What was I supposed to say to that? My flirting abilities are really subpar. We had flown by ourselves the entire time. It was apparent Blaise had no intentions of ever meeting up with the rest of the group. He just flew me around and talked. I'll admit some of the sights were beautiful. The lake, the forest, Hogwarts itself. All of it was simply amazing from up high. Blaise had been super sweet, too sweet for my taste, but there's only so much you can do about that when you're riding a broom together, alone.

"Thanks for the ride." I say, and then I realize how that sounded. "I mean you know thanks for letting me on your stick, I mean broom with you." I quickly get off the broom and look anywhere but at him. He laughs quietly.

"Any time Delilah. It was my pleasure."

I give him a small smile.

"Looks like the gangs over there, come on." He says, grabbing my hand and rushing me off. Even when he slows to a walk he doesn't let go of my hand. How do I get him to let go? Not that it didn't feel nice, but it just felt weird. Not to mention he was feeling a little too much haughty arrogance for my taste.

"Look what we found while we were waiting for you guys!" Daphne says, the first one to greet us. The group was standing in a circle, and in the middle was what looked like a first year boy. He was wearing a yellow tie. Hufflepuff. His books had been knocked to the ground, and he was on his knees.

Draco had his wand out.  
"Only losers study on the weekend." Pansy calls out.

"You should stick with your loser friends." Nott joins in on the taunting.

Draco flicks his wand and the kid is suddenly raised foot first into the air. He was dangling, yelling for them to please stop. He begins to cry. I look at all of their faces, each one of them laughing at him. Even Beth who stood next to Draco was laughing and mocking this kid. I think that's what did it. Seeing my best friend treating another human being like they were dirt. Vampires were supposed to stay neutral, but no one here knew I was a vampire. And even if they did, I don't think it would have mattered.

I pulled my hand out of Blaise's grasp and walk right into the middle of the circle.

"Leave him alone Draco."

"Oh come on, we're just having a little fun."

"Yeah don't ruin it."

"Be a Slytherin for once."

I didn't care who was talking to me, I didn't take my eyes off Draco. He was smirking again, the same cold smirk that he usually reserved for me. Glad to see it wasn't missing in action for too long.

"I said leave him alone."

At my words Draco just raised the kid higher into the air. The kid started screaming louder then, thrashing about in mid air.

I could tell the others wanted to laugh, but I knew I no longer looked like the lonely girl that couldn't defend herself. My anger changes my appearance. I don't know how because I don't exactly stare in a mirror when I get angry, but I knew I looked lethal.

I walked slowly towards Draco, focusing solely on him. No one else mattered. I was close enough now that I could reach out and touch him, and that's all I needed.

I could tell he was trying to figure out what I was going to do. He even moved his wand so it was pointing directly at me. Stupid human. In a flash I reach out and grab his wrist.

"Put him down. And back the hell off." I growl, throwing down his wrist with disgust. He was proud, that's what he was feeling when I touched him. Pride. And to think that this morning I had thought that maybe he wasn't all bad.

Draco lowers the boy and takes a few steps back. When he realizes what he did he looks around at his friends. Their reactions were mixed. Some looked grateful that I hadn't gone psycho on their asses. Other's looked annoyed. And one particular person, Blaise to be precise, looked furious. Not at me though, nope, he was glaring daggers at Draco. Beth gave me a pathetic pity look and then went to her boyfriend to ask if he was alright. I am not joking. She asked HIM if he was alright. After he had almost scared this kid to death, she needs to make sure if he's in one piece. It made me sick. What the hell is wrong with her?

I bend down to help the boy pick up his books. He hadn't said a word and was still shaking as he stood completely up.

"Come on, I'll take you back to the castle." I say wrapping an arm around his shoulder.

"See you later Blaise." I wave at him.

"You can't leave without Draco. If Carrow sees you two apart you'll get detention." Beth shouts.

I don't even glance back at her. I have no idea who that girl is but she isn't my best friend.


	9. Chapter IX

A big huge ginormous thank you to all who keep reading this story, and an even larger dinosaur sized thank you to those that reviewed. Even though you know who you are, here is my specialized shout out:

**Quinstar, sage1993, KaitlynEmmaRose, and darkangel1994**

Continue to read and review, but most importantly I hope you keep enjoying. :D

* * *

Homework can die. I shove the book to the ground. What was the use? I couldn't stop thinking about Beth. Draco's actions hadn't surprised me; I knew what kind of guy he was. But Beth? I thought I knew her. How could she have changed so much over the summer? I mean, yeah okay, I changed too. But a) I had no choice. That was all Malachi's doing. b) Minus having to drinking people's blood, I think it changed me for the better, at least personality wise. I'm not scared anymore; I can stand up to people like Draco without batting an eyelash.

I just wish I understood why Beth has changed. She was still human. And I wish I could blame this all on Draco, but a part of me didn't see this as entirely his fault. There was no way he could have single handedly turned her into an obsessive stalker girlfriend. Unless… unless she was under a spell. He could have turned her into his faithful lap dog. But why would Draco do that? He had never had problems with girls wanting him before? In fact he didn't seem like the kind of guy who would even like a needy girlfriend.

"Honey, I'm home."

"Good. We need to have a little chat." I say, standing up. There was no reason to beat around the bush.

"I didn't invite you, and have no concern for your moral standings. Think about that next time Blaise asks you to join us." He shuts the door behind him and walks towards the kitchen.

"As much as I'd love to discuss your blatant disregard for human decency, that isn't what I want to talk about."

"Yes." He says, opening the fridge.

"What?"

"Yes, I think that skirt makes you look fat."

"You really know how to cut a girl deep. Anyway, I just wanted to know what spell you're using on Beth to make her like you."

He stopped mid pour, "Why would I need to use a spell to make her like me? I'm Draco Malfoy."

"I know this may come as a shock, but not everyone finds you as fascinating as you do. And Beth was one of them. At least she was at the end of last year."

"People change Delilah. No need to tell you that."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I snap.

"You figure it out." He smirks, shutting the fridge. He walks past me to his room, purposefully tempting me. I had this incredible urge to hit his hand and knock the drink all over him. I knew his comment was a reference to my brother. Stupid dick head. I couldn't think of a response that directly related to his sly comment so I chose to threaten him instead.

"If I come across you torturing first years again my moral standings are going to kick your ass, got that?"

He waves his hand at me signaling he had heard the threat and the disappeared into his room. I kick the couch as I walk back. He wasn't lying; he hadn't put a spell on Beth. I paid close attention to his heart rate and it was normal. Which leaves me back at square one.

The final day of my weekend was peaceful. How you might ask when I'm forced to spend every waking moment with the blondie from hell. Here is my answer. When I woke up he was gone. And I was not about to go out searching for him. If I get in trouble I can let Carrow know that Draco left me so he's the one that broke the rules. Not me. Then again, maybe we wouldn't get in trouble at all ensuring at least a decent amount of free time every weekend! A girl can dream.

It wasn't until late, right before midnight, that Draco showed up with a girl draped around his arm.

"You'll have to excuse the roommate, she makes a mess when she studies," Draco laughs, kicking one of my books to the side.

I stood with my hands on my hips staring at him in amazement. I know Beth's and my friendship is on a kind of hiatus at the moment due to her lack of sanity, but that does not mean Draco can saunter in here with another girl. Not happening. And I could tell by his amused expression that he was ready for any lecture I was about to give him. So I opted for a more unconventional approach.

"Roommate? Is that all I am to you? I can't believe you would do this to me. After you told me you loved me!" I cry.

"What?" the girl stops and looks from Draco to me.

"She's lying. I never said that."

"Lying! You're the liar!" I say picking up a book and throwing it at him. It barely missed. I had to start sobbing to keep from laughing.

"You said your girlfriend wouldn't be here." The girl accuses. She was shifting uncomfortably.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Draco shouts, glaring at me.

"You have a girlfriend! Telling me you wanted to name our first child Carlos and buy me a big house in northern London was all a lie? It was just to get me to have passionate sex with you?"

"I have to go. Bye." The girl says slamming the door on her way out.

"And that's what you get for trying to cheat on Beth." I smile, the fake tears vanishing.

"I wasn't going to cheat." He growls, kicking another one of my books.

"Is that why you told her your girlfriend wouldn't be here?" I flick my wand at two more books lying in his destructive path. They fly into my out stretched hands.

"It's funny. I had a really good day up until now."

"You know what'll be funnier? If we get in trouble tomorrow because you decided to break the rules." I say enthusiastically clapping my hands together.

"I can't be expected to have a social life with you following me around all weekend long. If my grade suffers because of it, so be it."

"Your grades suffer no matter what. It's not like you're the brightest crayon in the box." I snap walking towards him. It was one thing to insult me in front of his friends, I get it, he's trying to be macho, but when were alone? It only means he truly thinks he's better than me. It's not true, but it made me angry just the same.

"You lack any attractive qualities." He takes a step closer to me.

"I think you're trying to compensate for something." I say, looking down to his crotch and back up to his face with a single eyebrow raised.

"You read books so you don't have to face the fact your demon brother is a murderer and you're best friend is now head over heels in love with the one guy you can't stand."

With every word he took a step closer to me until he was standing right over me, talking down to me like a dog. And when he was finished I took the liberty to slap him, hard.

"It would be wise if you never mention my brother again." I say coldly turning to go to my room. If I didn't away from him I was going to lose control.

"Wait." He says, grabbing my wrist. Thank goodness he wasn't angry, because it would have completely enveloped me and I don't know what would have happened. But then I recognized what he was feeling, regret.

"Don't touch me." I yank my hand from him and stomp to my room. Maybe he had a conscious after all. Of course it was a very slow conscious, but at least he had one.

_I told him I wasn't ready. I specifically said, "Malachi, I am not ready to hunt on my own." But did he listen to me? Of course not. Which is why I am here at this muggle party with loud music blaring in my ears accompanied with horrible dancing._

"_Want to dance?" a guy asks, his voice sounding oddly familiar. I look up to see a cute blonde guy holding out his hand to me. I must have been mistaken; I had never seen this guy before in my life. But why not dance with him? Maybe he'd even get to be my meal. He wouldn't be smiling so big if he knew that's what I was thinking as I accepted his offer._

"_I'm Delilah." I say taking his hand. He felt confident and pleased._

"_Shane. Haven't seen you around here before."_

"_Yeah, I don't go out much."_

"_A pretty thing like you? A waste if you ask me." He says, giving me a small smirk. A memory flashed through my head of Draco smirking before pushing me against the wall. I shake my head trying to get it out of my thoughts. _

_The music turned to a slow ballad. I moved to go sit back down, thinking Shane was probably over me, but he grabbed me by the waist and pulled me close to him._

"_Where do you think you're going? I can't let such a superb dancer get away from me."_

"_I'm hardly any good." I argue, but remain in his embrace. He felt nice._

"_You're beauty makes up for it don't you worry."_

_I smile awkwardly. He was being awfully friendly. _

"_This may be forward of me, but would you like to go somewhere else? A little more private?" _

_Wow, this was easier then I had thought. "Sure, that sounds fine." _

_He takes me by the hand and leads me out the house and down a couple of streets. It certainly seemed like he knew where he was going. I could feel his nervousness and excitement through the touch of his hand._

"_I can't wait any longer." He says stopping suddenly. He then pushed me against the wall gently and kisses me. He was a good kisser, but when he moaned the vision of Draco popped into my head again. I should have made the image go away, but I didn't. And it fueled an angry passion inside me. The thirst I had been controlling so meticulously was begging to get out. I was supposed to put him to sleep first. I knew that was the first rule. But I couldn't stop kissing him. _

_He presses himself up against me, pushing me harder against the wall. At that point I think I stopped thinking. I just felt. His passion that I felt and my passion that I remembered ignited inside me. I stopped kissing his lips and began to kiss across his cheek. Pecking lovingly on the way to the base of his neck where I would be able to have easiest access. I didn't even notice his hands roaming freely around my body because I knew that I was only seconds away from tasting the rich velvety flavor of his blood. My fangs lowered slowly, enjoying the pleasureful pain the wait was causing me. _

_And then Shane went completely limp and crumpled to the floor. I look up to see Malachi walked towards me. Uh-oh._

_"I told you to go for a girl." He says coldly looking down in disgust at Shane's body._

_"Shane just kind of happened." I explain._

"_Oh the boy has a name does he? You can't handle the passion yet. Luring men with your sexuality brings out their passion, and your thirst will get you every time. You'll feed on them before they're asleep, just like you were about to do with him."_

"_I didn't mean to, I just…" but I quit speaking. I didn't want to admit to him that I had imagined that Shane was Draco. I didn't even want to admit that to myself._

"_You failed this time Delilah. Let's hope you do not make the same mistake tomorrow."_

_I lower my head in shame. _

"_Go ahead and feed. I know you must be hungry." _

I go out into the kitchen dressed and ready for the school day. There was no need to stop by the great hall for breakfast when I could just eat a quick snack here. I cook myself an egg and sit down at the table. That's when I notice an envelope addressed to me.

"Blaise dropped that off earlier this morning."

Draco's voice had answered my unasked question. I thought for a second it was from him, apologizing for last night. But of course it wasn't. I open the envelope and pull out a small letter.

**Dear Delilah,**

**I hope you'll give me a second chance. I know Saturday didn't end very well, but don't hold it against me. We should hang out this week, just us. How does Thursday sound? Let me know your thoughts.**

**Sincerely, Blaise**

I fold the letter back up and place it in the envelope. I didn't understand why Blaise was so interested in me, but I guess there is no harm in hanging out with him a little to learn why.

"You do know that he's just going to use you right?"

"What are you going on about?" I ask, turning my body so I was facing Draco who was busy in the kitchen.

"I start dating a girl outside the popular circle, so Blaise starts dating a girl outside the popular circle."

"Then why would he choose me? There are plenty of other girls who aren't popular."

"Because he knows I loathe you."

"That doesn't make much sense." I argue. I wasn't going to let him know that I didn't really have any interest in Blaise that way. I was just curious about him. And besides he's been nicer to me than anyone else has.

"Just face it; you're nothing but a pawn." He declares.

"And you're nothing but a douche. Glad we got that settled."


	10. Chapter X

Hello lovelies! I want to apologize in advance for the shortness of this chapter. I had a pretty rough day and it definitely took a toll on my writing. With that said, I still wanted to get something out to you guys to show my appreciation (and dedication). Another huge thanks to my four wonderful reviewers:

**KaitlynEmmaRose, Lintered, FaithCanDoWonders, SlytherinSierra001**

(Even though it's short) Enjoy! :D

* * *

"Lila!"

I turn my head to see Beth walking towards me. So because Draco wasn't in this class I suddenly existed?

"I know I deserve that look, but let me explain first okay?" she says, taking the empty seat next to me.

"You can try." I mutter, crossing my arms in front of my chest.

"I don't know why I acted the way I did. I just felt overwhelmed by how much I liked Draco, and I wanted him and all his friends to like me."

"News flash, he's dating you. So I'm pretty sure he already likes you."

"I know, but it didn't mean anything to me. I just wanted to be with him and make him happy all weekend."

"And you don't now?" I question.

"Well no. I still do. But it's less pressing. It's like I'm allowed to think about school and Draco at the same time, instead of just Draco."

Did she just say allowed? How could she not simply choose to focus on school, or God forbid, her best friend?

"Speaking of that lovely creature that is your boyfriend, he totally tried sneaking a girl in his room last night. And that girl was not you."

"He told me about that this morning. Said he was helping her with a paper and you scared her away."

"He was helping her with a paper at midnight?"

"Isn't he the sweetest?"

I wanted to rip my hair out. Was she listening to the psycho babble that was emanating from her mouth? Deep breaths. Take deep breaths I order myself. It didn't help that I was more thirsty than normal. The last time I fed was four days ago, and Beth was so outrageously clueless that I bet she'd think I was crying into her shoulder or something as I drank from her. No, bad thoughts. Then again, maybe her ignorance was only for Draco.

"Every Monday from now on you will turn in a five-hundred word paper discussing what you and your partner did over the weekend." Carrow announces upon his arrival.

There were numerous groans throughout the class, including my own. I wouldn't have minded as much if my partner didn't make my blood boil. Maybe I could discuss that in the paper.

"Complain all you want, it is still mandatory. And one more thing before I begin the lesson. I did not hand out any detentions this weekend out of the kindness of my heart, not because no one deserved them. Isn't that right Miss Kane?"

Everyone turned to stare at me. I shifted uncomfortably. I definitely had thought we had gotten away with only spending half of the weekend together.

"Draco left me. I fiddled about in the room all day. He was the one who broke the rules." I declare. I had no qualms with throwing Draco under the bus. Too bad it was only metaphorically.

"She brings up an excellent point. How will I distribute detentions? If I, or any faculty member, see you and your partner separated you will both receive a detention and your grade will suffer. That means I will not take sides as to whose fault it is. You will both be punished is that understood?"

He looked directly at me as he finished his sentence. I nod in acknowledgement. This meant that either Draco was going to have to follow the rules for once in his life or I would have to chain him to his bed.

"_You have to be able to see with your other senses."_

"_For when I'm stuck in dark room somewhere? Oh wait… that's right… I can see in the dark!" I say angrily. Not only was the blindfold itching my forehead, but before I was a vampire I had been afraid of the dark. I never have to worry about that now because I can usually see through anything. Just not black cloth. Which made my semi-irrational fear perk back up._

"_Stop complaining and listen. You have supreme hearing abilities. Use them."_

_So I did. I slowed my breathing down and just listened. I could hear as far as the park, children were running around playing. That was over a half a mile away. The sudden rush of wind brought me back to reality. Malachi aimed a punch towards my midsection. I jumped out of the way just in time._

_He didn't say a word as he continued to come at me. Every time a creak in the floor or the rush of the air would signal where he was. Soon I was fighting back instead of just dodging his blows. I think I even began to smile when I realized I wasn't half bad at this. And that's when I was distracted by a loud car horn. Malachi had me on my back in an instant._

"_Distractions can be the death of you. But good job for your first round." He says._

"Why are you here?" Draco groans.

"To annoy you." I smirk, sitting down next to Blaise.

"Well I'm glad you're here."

"Me too." Beth says, agreeing with Blaise.

"I'm indifferent." Gretel adds, taking a bite from her sandwich.

"I really just wanted to stop by and let you know that I will take you up on the offer to hang out Thursday."

"Fantastic." Blaise smiles broadly. I didn't miss the look he gave Draco though. It was one of those, ha ha I win looks. Draco didn't seem fazed by it.

"After you're done hanging out with him, we should have a girl's night. Do each other's nails, gossip, you know, fun things." Daphne chimes up.

"You want me to join in on a girl's night?" I ask hesitantly, ready for her to laugh and say she was just joking.

"Yeah. Why not? Beth's never been a part of one before either. So we'll be able to initiate two girls at once."

"Initiate?" Beth questions.

"Truth or Dare. That's the initiation." Gretel answers in a bored tone.

"All this girl talk is giving me a head ache." Draco complains.

"Then go away." I tell him.

"Don't be mean Lila." Beth chastises me.

She has no idea what mean is. It made me slightly sad to think that the biggest reason why I didn't want to join their girl's night was Beth. I don't know how much Draco talk I could handle. Sure she wasn't ignoring me anymore, but now she couldn't say a sentence without it pertaining to her one and only. Yes, it makes throw up in my mouth a little bit.

"So are you in?" Daphne asks.

They were all looking at me, even Draco, waiting for my answer. I guess since I was already spiraling down the rabbit hole… no sense to stop now.

"Sure. Count me in."


	11. Chapter XI

This is my first attempt at a cliff hanger. Though it's more of a semi-cliff hanger and probably won't get too many of you wanting to hunt me down with pitch forks or anything like that. I am curious though about your feelings on cliff hangers? like, dislike? let me know, because I just may incoorporate them in more (or not.. that depends on people's responses!) anyway, down to business. I think all reviewers are going to get their own special place in heaven. I'd like to give a gigantic Thank you to:

**darkangel1994, KaitlynEmmaRose, SlytherinSierra001, FaithCanDoWonders**

Sit back, relax, and enjoy :D

* * *

"What did you and Blaise do on your date?"

"It was not a date! We just hung out and talked." I say grabbing the red nail polish.

"Sounds like a date to me." Beth chuckles.

Over the last two days the Beth I know and love began to show up again. She's still with Draco, but that clingy girl I saw last weekend was gone. She even made Pansy stop teasing a third year earlier today.

"If there was no kissing or squeezing then it was not a date." Gretel adds.

We all laughed at that.

Of course I couldn't tell them what really happened.

"_So what is your conclusion? Why am I so interesting?" I ask stopping in front of his door. _

_I think I was trying to stall for long enough to make up a valid reason to leave. It wasn't like there was anything wrong with him. I actually found him pretty fun to be with. I just didn't feel comfortable going into his room with him, alone. I know I don't like him that way and to lead him on would be wrong. But you could like him a small voice whispers in my head._

"_My findings are inconclusive, but I'm not about to give up just yet." He smiles, opening the door for me. _

_I hesitate again. Was he bringing me to his room so he could like kiss me or something? Why else would he bring me here? Maybe he just wants to talk more the whisper speaks up again. I wanted to punch that voice. No boy just wants to talk alone in their bedroom, but it wasn't like I was in any danger. Guess I could just go with the flow and see what happens…_

"_Nice to see you guys have the same furnishings as us girls." I remark walking into the room. _

"_My bed's the one near the window."_

"_How'd you manage that spot?" _

"_Luck of the draw." He smirks taking a seat on his bed._

_I stood next to him not knowing what to do next. Was I supposed to sit next to him? Make another comment about the furniture? _

"_Sit. We've been walking around campus for the last hour. You must be ready to relax."_

_I take a quick glance at the door. I could still make a run for it and make up an excuse later. Something about my potions project needing to be stirred. I sit down in spite of myself. Because I honestly wasn't all that nervous about what I should have been nervous about which was any attempt to hold my hand, kiss me, or show any other sign of affection. Nope. I was nervous because when I was close to him I could hear his heart pumping sweet blood throughout his body. I could also see his neck veins bulge slightly when he moved just the right way._

"_Where do you go?" he asks bringing me out of my trance._

"_What do you mean?" _

"_When you space off like that? Where do you go? What do you think about?" _

_Oh, just biting into your flesh and drinking about a gallon of your blood. I kept that response to myself. No need to be too truthful. What made it worse was even though I think Blaise is a pretty nice guy; I don't feel anything for him. An unspoken rule in vampirism: don't feed from someone you feel for. And this was the first time I have been alone with someone I don't feel anything for in awhile. _

_You may be questioning my alone time with Draco… but I definitely have feelings for him. They may be of the loathing variety, but feelings none the less. Whereas this fine fellow, well, he could be just another meal. _

"_I just tend to drift off sometimes… I don't know why."_

"_Do you ever think about your brother?"_

_The question caught me off guard. It seemed innocent enough, but I wasn't about to talk with him about Damon. I could barely talk to myself about Damon, so there was no way._

"_I think we had a fun time hanging out and that I should probably get going." I say standing._

"_Wait. Don't go." His hand wraps around my wrist. _

_I close my eyes in concentration. Again with the blood temptation. His touch just urged my thirst on. Like he was daring me to take a bite. _

"_I didn't mean to bring up your brother. It was insensitive."_

_The pounding of his pulse was so strong I could barely hear what Blaise was saying. Maybe I could just take one tiny sip._

"_Do you want anything? Are you thirsty?"_

_I open my eyes and look down at him. I nod slowly._

"_I'll get you some water." He stands and walks towards the door. _

_A second later he was lying in a heap on the floor. I locked the door, and put my wand away. I then gather Blaise in my arms and lay him on his bed. I wanted just a small taste. Something better than the animals I have to hunt late at night. Something without a thick coat of fur I have to bite through. Something like Blaise here. He looks so peaceful. And he seems nice enough, I'm sure he wouldn't mind if I tasted just a little bit._

_I straddle him and lean down to the nape of his neck. I inhale his scent and my fangs lower, enticing my thirst even more. Just one little taste that's all I want. And with that thought I bite down._

"Are you going to hang out again then?" Pansy asks, emphasizing the word hang as if that was the last think she thought we were doing.

"He kind of fell asleep before we could finalize any other plans." I admit. It wasn't like I was lying. I put him in a dead sleep before we could really discuss anything about future hang out sessions. A part of me felt ashamed for what I did. Malachi had told me specifically that I couldn't feed on other students. But how else was I supposed to have a normal meal around here? I can only be expected to chow down on deer for so long.

"Totally lame." Gretel laughs, admiring her fingernails.

"Once these dry I think we should begin Truth or Dare!" Daphne suggests placing her nail polish back in the container.

I look at the clock. It was almost two in the morning. We had been chatting, eating and painting our nails for the last four hours. It was weird to actually have fun with these girls. I was in a fantastic mood. In part due to my evening snack, but this whole girl's night out thing was a good idea. I don't even know why I hated these girls so much anymore.

"Okay since you are the two newbie's we begin with you. Beth. You first. Truth or Dare?" Pansy asks in what I think she thought was an intense tone.

"Truth." Beth giggles.

"Sissy." Coughs Gretel.

"I've got a good one. Are you still a virgin?" Daphne questions.

"Ooooh. That was a good one." Gretel smirks.

Beth turns a violent shade of pink. I could feel my stomach drop. She had had sex and not even tell me? Worse she had sex with Draco and didn't even tell me?

"I am. Still a virgin I mean." She whispers quietly.

"What!"

"No WAY!"

I don't know who said what because I was too busy sighing with relief.

"Draco is losing his touch." Gretel comments.

"He took my virginity within a week of us dating." Pansy smiles proudly.

"I don't know if you're supposed to be happy about that." I point out.

"He took nothing from me; I willingly served my virginity on a silver platter to that boy." Gretel laughs.

The rest of us laugh along with her.

"Delilah. It's your turn. Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"Another sissy? Geez!" Gretel sighs, taking a sip of her drink.

"I got one. Who is the best kiss you've ever had?" Pansy asks.

The first image that popped up was Draco. The way he pushed me against the wall, and crashed his lips into mine. Ugh no! He was being an asshole! I couldn't possibly have liked that. And yet his kiss was all I could think about.  
"We're waiting…" Beth pokes me with her finger.

"Malachi." I blurt.

The girls look at me with blank stares.

"Who's Malachi?" Beth asks.

"The guy I hung out with all summer."

"Is he older?"

"You could say that." I chuckle. If you think 600 years is older.

"I knew it. Older men always kiss better." Daphne says.

"Okay Okay. Enough Truth. Now you both have to do a Dare."

Beth and I look at each other and then back at Pansy. "But isn't it your guises turn?"

"You have to complete both a truth and a dare. We just gave you the option as to which you'd do first." Daphne smiles.

"And this Dare is a double dare. You two get to do it together!" Gretel chimes in.

"We do?" I ask hesitantly.

"You both have to wear the outfits we provide and then go down stairs to the common room and play a game of chess."

"That doesn't sound too bad." Beth says, giving me a smile.

"And here is what you will be wearing." Pansy announces pulling out of her drawers two different sets of costumes. One was a white angel with wings and a halo. The other was a red devil costume, horns included. Did I mention they were lingerie costumes? That's right, both were something you'd wear to try and entice your significant other. And we were expected to wear them in the Slytherin common room for the duration of a chess game. Bright side… everyone should be asleep. Hopefully.

"Who wants to wear what?" Daphne chuckles.

"I'll wear the devil costume." I volunteer. It was a tad more revealing than the angel one, and I knew Beth was more self-conscious about her looks than I was. Hell, a part of me didn't care if anyone saw me. Probably the part that was proud I took advantage of Blaise and made a meal out of him.

Beth and I go change in the bathroom.

"You know I suck at chess, so just beat me really quickly and then we can come back up here and get them back." I say, tying Beth's halter into a bow.

"I agree on both accounts. Let's just get this over with. Turn around so I can tie up this corset."

I do as she orders, sucking in as much as I can. When I look back in the mirror I think the only word that really comes to mind is slut. Or Demon slut in my case. The top was a corset that was low on the boobs and came right above the belly button. The bottoms were the shortest tutu skirt I've ever seen. At least Beth looked semi classy. I just looked like a hooker.

"We're waiting!" one of the girls calls to us.

"All right, let's get this done." I say to Beth, linking arms with her.

We open the door to the girl's hoots and hollers. As embarrassing as this could potentially be, I was smiling ear to ear.

"Okay, the chess board is already set up down stairs. Go play a game and then come back up." Pansy instructs holding open the door.

"Aye aye captain." Beth salutes. I follow her out the door and down the stairs.

"Should have put you in one of those muggle military uniforms." I tell her on the way down.

"I don't think the girls would have gone for any clothing that covered more than twenty-five percent of my body."

"I'm sure they'd have slut military outfits too." I laugh taking a seat in front of the chess board.

"Okay, let's begin. Pawn to E5." Beth says.

I think it was one of the fastest games of chess I have ever played. I think we were over in about 8 minutes. Of course it felt like forever because at each sound I thought someone was opening a door to come down stairs. It didn't help that my hearing is heightened so I could hear ten times the things Beth could.

"I have never been more grateful to suck at chess." I say, heading back up the stairs.

"Couldn't agree more; now let's go put some clothes on." Beth laughs.

I reach out to pull open the girl's dormitory door, but it didn't budge.

"Is it stuck?" Beth asks, a little less jolly sounding then before.

"It must be. I'll just have to pull harder." I say, speaking my thoughts out loud.

I pull on the door. Hard. With all my strength. Note that vampires have a lot of strength, but it still wouldn't open. There must be a locking spell on this door that could only be undone with an unlocking spell. And guess who left their wands back in their room?


	12. Chapter XII

Round of applause for all you readers out there. I'd toss some roses at you if I could. In the meantime I am going to settle with another large thank you. Especially for my four fantastic reviewers (I can't explain how much you help and inspire me):

**KaitlynEmmaRose, SlytherinSierra001, Quinstar, darkangel1994**

Continue to read and enjoy. :D

* * *

"Pansy! Gretel! Daphne! Let us in!" Beth shouts slamming her fists on the door. She then turns to me and cries, "What are we going to do?"

"Well first we are going to stop yelling. The objective is to **not** wake everyone up so they can see us in these outfits. Just breathe Hun."

"But how are we going to get back in without waking someone up?" She leans against the wall defeated. She honestly looked petrified. I don't know why, she didn't look bad. I should have guessed something like this was going to happen. There was no way those girls were that cool without some repercussions. My whole view on tonight would have been different if I hadn't broken the rules and fed on Blaise. Human blood always gave me an upbeat energy, skewing my perception of reality. For instance, I would have totally recognized those three girl's pulses quickened not because they were having fun, but because they were about to trick us. Karma's a bitch.

Beth slides to the ground and pulls her knees to her face. "I can't believe they did this."

"I can. I should have seen it coming." I groan sitting next to her.

"You're a lot more cynical then I remember." Beth says, lifting up her head to look at me.

"And you're a lot more naïve then I remember."

"Why do you do that? Draco said you like to twist his words around and throw them right back at him. I didn't believe him, but I was wrong."

"You talk to Draco about me?" I flinch. I figured all she did was fawn over him when they were together. Even though she's been more normal recently I still never heard them really talk about anything remotely interesting.

"You're my best friend and his partner on the weekends. You're kind of a regular topic." She admits.

I look at her, the loneliness and sadness I've been keeping at bay suddenly overwhelms me. I've missed her so much. I lean over and hug her tightly. "I'm sorry."

She hugs me back and whispers, "No matter what happens you'll always be my best friend."

I could only hope that she really meant that, because I would eventually have to tell her what I am. But she sounded worried and confused as she reassured me of our friendship. What if she wasn't trying to reassure me, but herself? Maybe I wasn't the only one with a secret.

"At least we're out here together." Beth sighs.

"Oh right, we're still dressed like hookers."

"Which makes my costume an oxymoron." She laughs. A hooker angel. She was completely right. I laugh along with her. Despite our circumstances I was still pretty happy.

"Well the best case scenario involves a girl waking up early and opening this door." I say, looking up at the door.

"And the worst case scenario?"

"We fall asleep and wake up to half the house staring at us."

"Oh good." Beth sighs, sounding depressed again, "Maybe we'll be lucky and even get a detention."

"Wait! That's it." I cry, standing up.

"What's it? You want a detention?"

"After a fashion, yes." I say, rushing down the stairs and to the house entrance.

"You can't go out there dressed like that Lila!" she grabs my arm stopping me mid-stride.

"I have to. Usually there is a prefect on duty really late every night. They'll have a wand and can get us back inside!"

"Really?" she asks, dropping my arm.

"Yes. And one prefect is better than the whole house." I say opening the door.

"Should I come with you?" I could tell by her tone that she didn't want to take one step out of the common room.

"You stay here. I'll be right back." I give her a reassuring smile and walk out into the dark hallway.

The door shuts behind me turning back into the blank stone wall I was so used to. Okay, now to find the prefect on duty. I would always pass them down this hallway on my way out to hunt. The only prefect that ever gave me detentions for seemingly going running at night was Draco, and he wasn't on duty this week. Thank God too, because he would make this situation a whole load of awkward.

"Hello?" I call out. I could hear someone's heartbeat close by so it wasn't like I was talking to myself. "I know I'm out of bed after hours, but I need your help." I plead.

"This should be good."

The sound of his voice made my blood run cold. No, he wasn't on duty this week. I was sure of it. I stood there, in the darkness, holding my breath. Maybe he'd think he was hearing things and I could sneak back into the common room and tell Beth that we are just out of luck.

"Lumos."

Draco was standing directly in front of me holding the glowing wand in his hand. I knew he could see me, and my attire as clear as day. I don't think I've ever felt so exposed. I was ready for some smart remark, but his expression went from surprise to anger in an instant.

"What's wrong? Did Blaise have an aneurism?"

"Wait, what?" I was confused by both what he had said and the fact he sounded absolutely furious.

"I'm guessing you stripped down for him and when he saw this he didn't know what to do with himself am I right?"

"Whoa, hold up. I haven't seen Blaise for the last five hours. I had to wear this for a dare." I explain. He thought I had dressed up like this for Blaise? Was he crazy?

He didn't say anything. The anger slowly left his facial features and was replaced with something else. Amusement maybe? No that look was not amusement. I felt like he was undressing me with his eyes, not that there was that much left to undress. He takes a step forward, closing the gap between us.

"It suits you." He whispers.

"What does?" I ask hesitantly. He's standing awfully close and for some reason it was effecting my breathing skills.

He leans down closer to my face and speaks softly into my ear, "The evil look." His breathe was hot against my skin. Not to mention his voice suddenly sounded all husky. His wand lowers slightly giving him a shadowed appearance. I don't move. My brain was functioning too slowly to really do anything.

That is until I feel his fingers touching my waist lightly. He was caressing my bare skin. I could feel what he felt. He was actually aroused by me. I had one of two choices. I could have continued to do nothing and probably end up with him pushing me up against the wall and kissing me. Something I both wanted and hated. Or I could remember that he's Beth's boyfriend and I am better than this. I am better than him.

"Beth's right inside the common room." I hiss, pushing him away from me.

"Too bad." He smirks, bringing his wand back up to eye level.

"We just need you to open the door to the girl's dorm. We're locked out."

"Is that code for threesome?"

"You disgust me." I growl spinning around to go. If he wasn't going to help then fine, I can just go back and forget I ever saw him.

"It was a joke Delilah. You really need to ease up on the dramatic exits." He laughs, grabbing my arm.

"You're a regular comedian."

"I like to think so." He grins. The entrance appears and we walk through.

"Look who I found." I announce upon entering.

Beth sits up from the couch. Her eyes widen as she see's Draco following close behind me.

"You should have these girl nights more often." He chuckles walking over to her.

"Never again." She growls, standing up.

I walk to the foot of the stairs in hopes I would miss any physical affection between the two. I take my time, trying to ignore their hushed conversation. He wasn't discussing what had happened out in the hallway, so I made sure to mind my own business. I look back to tell them to hurry it up just in time to see him lean down and kiss her. I expected him to really make-out with her, but the kiss was light and lasted only a second. He then pulls her into a hug. Instead of closing his eyes like a normal person, his gaze lands on me. He doesn't smirk or glare. He just stares at me. I finally avert my eyes back to the ground. He really has a way with making me uncomfortable.

"Alright. Let's get you two to bed." Draco says cheerfully. I roll my eyes and follow him and Beth up the stairs. With a small flick of his wand the door unclasps and pops open.

"Thank you dear." Beth says, giving Draco a peck on the cheek before walking through the door.

"Dear huh? You're such a swell boyfriend."

"Detention Delilah."

"For what!"

"Being out of bed after hours."

"But you didn't give Beth a detention!" I argue.

"It's because I'm such a swell boyfriend."

"Ha ha." And that's when I shut the door in his face.

"I wish there was a way to get back at them." I sigh, wiping off my make-up. Beth and I tore off the costumes and put on our pajamas back on as fast as we could.

"We should. Have any ideas?"

I pictured feeding them to the giant squid in the lake. That would teach them.

"Nope."

We stand there in the bathroom looking at each other. I couldn't get past the squid idea. I mean, I know nothing completely and utterly embarrassing happened, but my relationship with Draco is already incredibly weird and infuriating, and tonight just added to that mix.

"I got it!" Beth says, smiling wickedly. Oh this was going to be good I could tell.

I woke up to a scream. Followed by two more screams. I smile ear to ear as I sit up. Beth sits up too, a couple beds down from me. She was smiling along with me.

"You two are so dead!"

"What did you do to us?"

Gretel and Pansy stomp back into the room angrily. They didn't look very frightening though. Not with their hair a bright neon color. Gretel's is pink and Pansy's is orange.

"I've tried every spell I can think of. Nothing works." Daphne enters sporting her bright red hair.

"It'll be gone by the end of the day." Beth laughs.

"You did this?" Gretel snarls.

"She dared me to," she retorts pointing at me, "And you should know I don't back down from a dare."

"Except for Daphne. I did yours. But I kind of like the red hair on you. Makes you look fierce." I chuckle. We didn't want them to hate us. We just wanted them to get a taste of their own medicine.

"You think so? I was kind of admiring it." Daphne says, tousling her hair.

"We even?" Beth holds out her hand.

"Ugh fine, but at least our dare made you look flattering." Pansy quips, shaking her hand.

"At least you're not half naked."

"Touché."

_My dear sweet sister,_

_I hope this letter finds you well. I wish you were here with me. You'd absolutely love America. I know you're probably expecting me to explain everything. And I will. When I see you next. I'll be home in two weeks. Just in time to spend the last few weeks of summer with you. In the meantime stay safe and continue to learn as much as you can from Malachi. He's a good guy. All my love, Damon._

_I stare down at the letter. I didn't know which I wanted to do more. Hold the words close to my heart and cry until I couldn't cry anymore, or rip them into tiny little pieces and watch them burn in a fire. His abandonment made the pit of my stomach ache. He had asked Malachi to turn me, and he wasn't even here to help me grow or learn. Oh no, he's off in America. Doing American things. _

_The one person I could talk to about what I am going through chooses a foreign country over me. It just didn't make sense. My big brother left me for the wolves, or in this case a single wolf. Malachi._

_There was just something about him that seemed off to me. My feelings about him changed on a daily basis varying from pure unadulterated hatred to admiration and gratitude. But no matter what I was feeling he always seemed like he was hiding something from me._


	13. Chapter XIII

Thank you for all the reviews and story alerts and favorite story's! A special thanks to these lovely people for reviewing, I had the most reviews yet! it was amazing:

**darkangel1994, bluesmidge101, gloobery gloobery gumdrops, KaitlynEmmaRose, FaithCanDoWonders**

Feel free to Enjoy :D

* * *

My "detention" occurred during breakfast. Snape escorted me to his office in front of everyone in the great hall. Half of me was grateful; I didn't have to face Blaise first thing in the morning. I've been a little preoccupied and haven't come up with a plausible explanation for what could have happened yesterday. I was leaning towards telling him he just plain fainted, but I didn't know if that was really believable. And then the other half was bummed. I had made semi-friends with the girls and we were already planning another girl's night, one without truth or dare. I felt included. That is until I was ripped away because Draco has to assert his superiority.

Little does he know that my detentions consist of tea and crumpets. Well not literally, but they might as well have. Snape usually sits down and talk with me, and today was no exception. And then I would leave. We weren't exactly buddy buddy because Snape isn't the buddy buddy type. But he always took an interest in my welfare, and it was nice. Today I wasn't as invested in the conversation as I usually am. I couldn't stop thinking about what Draco did last night and how close he was to me. I know it's wrong, he's Beth's boyfriend for crying out loud! The only way to put it from my mind is to tell her. She needs to know that if he'll even go so low as to hit on me then he'll probably hit on any girl. I really was afraid for her. She shouldn't be involved with him.

But what if I was being selfish? I wasn't exactly innocent in all of this. As much as I loathe Draco I wasn't completely ignorant to the physical attraction I felt for him. I constantly argued with myself about it, but right now my desires mattered very little to Beth's ultimate happiness. And if that meant hurting her now so she could be happier in the long run then that's what needed to happen. She needs to know exactly how her boyfriend acts when she is not around. No boy should be allowed to openly flirt and hit on other girls when they have a girlfriend. So there, it was decided. I would tell Beth as soon as I saw her.

"Delilah?"

I glance up at Snape knowing full well I looked guilty. I wasn't paying attention to what he was talking about.

"You didn't hear a word I said did you?"

"No sir. I apologize." I lower my head.

"You seem more distracted than normal."

"I just have a lot on my mind. I really am sorry." I say, regretting getting lost in my own thoughts.

"Delilah, are you okay?"

"I'm always okay Headmaster." I give him a grateful smile.

"If you say so. Get to class Miss Kane. You're going to be late."

I leave without saying another word. I couldn't exactly explain what was going on in my life to Snape, no matter how worried he sounded. I made my way to class trying to formulate the words I was going to say to Beth.

"Hey Beth, remember last night when I was dressed in that hooker get up? Yeah, Draco completely hit on me and who knows what would have happened if I hadn't stopped it. Sorry."

I just didn't think that would go over so well. I would probably need a little more delicacy than that. Even though it really didn't make any sense as to why she likes him in the first place. She has always fallen for the goody two-shoes kind of guy. The one all about doing good and all that lovely jazz. Hence why she had a crush on the Harry Potter. But instead of being here as a distraction to her lunacy he was out there doing Lord knows what, probably just trying to stay alive. It made me sad to think Damon was doing the same thing.

I entered the class already in session. I got a nasty look from Carrow but he didn't stop his lecture. I take a seat next to Beth who was staring off into space sipping from a thermos. I tried to get her attention but she wasn't fazed. I guess I would just have to wait after class to talk to her.

By the time I finished taking down the notes and putting my stuff in my bag Beth had already left. What was with her? I rush out of the classroom and down the hall until I catch up and stop her.

"Beth, why'd you run off without me?"

"I'm meeting Draco outside his class so I can walk him to his next class."

"Isn't that his job?"

"Don't be sexist. I can show my love for Draco in any way I want."

Her love? Oh no. She hasn't gone all obsessive again has she?

"Look, about Draco. Last night he, well, he hit on me." I say it slowly, making sure she knew I wasn't kidding around.

"You must be mistaken." She laughs and begins to walk again. I caught her by the arm. She was feeling absurd giddiness. Like on a level I've never felt on anyone before.

"No Beth, I'm not. Draco is not making an effort to stay faithful to you. You deserve better."

She yanks her arm out of my grasp; both her feelings and the look on her face went ice cold.

"I've been putting up with your negativity since we got on the train two weeks ago. It's not fault you're jealous of our love."

"Are you listening to yourself? I may be negative but I'm not blind! He doesn't love you!" I shout.

She slaps me across the face.

"If you can't support my relationship with Draco then we are no longer friends."

She attempts to walk away again. The vampire in me wanted to let her go. She was ultimately nothing but another meal. I could find another best friend, one that was a vampire. One that wasn't completely irrational. I sigh, and run after her catching up to her in a few short strides.

"Beth." But she doesn't look at me or stop; she keeps on walking, ignoring me. So I grab her again, this time hard enough so she couldn't pull away. "That was insensitive of me and I am sorry. You're right. I'm your best friend; I should be there for you. I just worry about you okay?"

"I am going to be late."

"Please Beth, say you'll forgive me. Your friendship means the world to me." I plead. I couldn't just let her walk away. Not after 6 years. There was something wrong, and I wasn't about to just let her live without someone watching out for her. Especially in her current state. She was fine the last couple of days, but now, it was like estranged girlfriend syndrome all over again.

"You'll have to stop trying to break Draco and me up. If you can do that, then yes. I forgive you."

I wanted to argue, tell her I wasn't trying to for the fun of it. I was just trying to let her know what he was up to. But I knew she wouldn't see it my way. "I won't try again."

"Good. See you later in class!" she smiles and gives me a really big hug. Her giddiness was back in full force and she practically skipped down the hallway. I turned to go the other way. I was going to have to keep an eye on her while I figured out what was behind her lack of reasoning skills.

I had almost made it to my next class when Blaise appears out of a hallway and stops in front of me. Oh this morning was just getting better and better.

"Didn't see you at breakfast today."

Well he didn't sound suspicious, or like he knew I had used him as an hors d'oeuvre last night.

"I had detention. Compliments of Draco."

"I just wanted to apologize about yesterday. Everything was going so well and then I fell asleep. I don't even know how it happened."

"Yeah. It was kind of a shock to me too. You were awake one moment and then unconscious the next." I say, making sure not to stumble over the lie. If he believed he fell asleep then that's all that matters.

"Not the best way to end a date." He laughs taking a step closer to me

Oh boy. Now it was a date? What happened to referring to it as hang out time?

"No worries." I wanted to get away from him. The scent of his blood was ridiculous. I had just fed on him yesterday, and yet his blood made me thirstier then I can possibly explain. Malachi had warned me about this… but I didn't listen. And now Blaise's blood and thus his body would always make me hungry.

"_Why do we always have to feed someplace new? On someone new? I really liked that last guy's blood. And he was cute."_

"_I've explained this to you already. The more you feed on a single person the more their blood calls to you. You'll be thirsty every time you come near them. And eventually you won't be able to help but drink every last drop from them."_

"_But I can control it."_

_He spins around aggressively and takes me by the shoulders and shakes me, "You can't Delilah. This is not something you can control. Why do you think I've told you to never feed on any human you have feelings for? Because you'll kill them."_

"_I won't. I'm not a killer." I argue, trying to get him to release me. _

"_But you are Delilah. That's what vampires are. We choose not to kill to keep a low profile. But it's what we truly desire. The need to drink until the life is extinguished."_

"_No!" I cry pushing him off of me. I would never. _

"_I keep you away from repeated meals because I know you can't handle killing someone."_

_His voice had gone from stern to caring as he reached out a hand to me. I swat it away. _

"_Not every vampire lives for the kill. They can't. Otherwise we wouldn't be able to control it."_

"_We control it because we make sure to feed from different humans every time. There is never a set number of feedings before the vampire kills their prey, but it's usually between five and fifteen."_

"_And that's it? We'll always want to kill them?" I relax slightly, a part of me giving up. The human I used to be fought so hard to stay inside me, but the more I learn about being a vampire the more it slipped away._

"_There is the very rare exception." I look up at his words, at his face. He looked hesitant to tell me this, but he continues on anyway. "I only tell you this because I see how much it hurts you to think there is no other purpose. But this exception, it is one that I have only heard of. A vampire can find a human that they bond with. In place of the blood thirst, the vampire craves them blood and soul. The vampire can drink from the specific human multiple times without wanting to kill them." _

"_But you think this is just a myth? A fairy tale?" I question. _

"_I do. So please be careful. I know it may be tempting, to go back and search for one of the humans you fed on, but don't. It will only leave you miserable."_

"_How do you know me so well?" I step closer to him. In the darkness I could see a faint glimmer of light reflect on his eyes. He knew when to be hard on me and when to care. I just didn't get it. _

"_You're an easy read is all. Come on, let's find some dinner."_

"Can I make it up to you? Take you on a proper date this weekend?"

"Um, well I have to be with Draco all weekend… so unless you want to double date with the couple from hell, then no."

He laughs, "Understandable. Next Thursday then?"

I stared at him. I should say no. Stay away from him, but I wanted to test Malachi's words. Perhaps I could control it. And if not, well, I would still have three more feeding sessions before I felt the urge to kill him.

"Okay. Next Thursday. You plan, and I'll be there."

"Good." He leans in and kisses me on the cheek, leaving me with the perfect line of vision to his carotid artery. His pulse thrummed along just inside his skin. Okay, snap out of it. I back away and smile awkwardly before walking away. If I was going to gain control I have to test my limits. At least that's what I was telling myself.

I skipped my last class. I needed some alone time in the weekend room before Draco got there. I found Daphne before I left to ask her if anything weird happened to Beth this morning at breakfast. But she said no, that everything was normal. Beth got a care package from her family, the usual. And then breakfast was over. Which left me with nothing, yet again. At least I'd get some peace and quiet for a little while.

I open the door to find a girl pushing herself up against Draco who was leaning back against the fridge. You have got to be kidding me! He could not be this much of a man whore. Did he have no pride?

"Oh yay, you brought home company." I mutter throwing my bag on the couch.

"You're supposed to be in class." He says, pushing the girl off of him.

"Didn't know you memorized my schedule. I feel loved." I sit on the couch and lean my chin against the armrest.

"You have to leave Karen." Draco tells the girl.

"Karen is it? Don't mind him he probably just remembered he has a girlfriend. He forgets randomly."

Draco gives me a small glare as he ushers her out the door.

"Nice meeting you Karen!" I call out as he closes the door behind her.

"It wasn't what it looked like."

"You can't be serious? She was practically humping you. If you want to be a man slut can't you just break up with Beth?"

"I am not a man slut."

"Do you even like Beth? What is wrong with you? She's wonderful, and you're screwing it all up."

"You're actually for our relationship now?" Draco asks walking towards the couch.

"What I am for is for you to get your head out of your ass."

I was being incredibly civil I thought. Not to mention completely unselfish. I didn't want them to be together. But since I wasn't going to be able talk sense into Beth anytime soon, maybe I could save her from heartbreak by convincing Draco that monogamy isn't that bad of an idea. I know it was a long shot, but I have to try.

"**You** are telling me that **you** want Beth and me to be together?"

"Look, it doesn't matter what **I** want okay? The simple fact of the matter is you're with my best friend. So if you want to stay alive, I'm just suggesting that you stop fooling around." I stand up off the couch.

"Your threats amuse me." He smirks.

I wanted to hop over the couch and throw him against the wall and then ask him how amusing my threats were. I take a deep breath, "Whatever you say Draco."


	14. Chapter XIV

First day of summer school today... quite enlightening let me tell you. But I didn't let it hinder my writing! So here you go, another longish chapter. I appreciate all who read (and review too)! Here is my specific thank you to you recent reviewers:

**KaitlynEmmaRose, FaithCanDoWonders, darkangel1994, Lintered, bluesmidge101**

Enjoy away. :D

* * *

I had been in bed for over an hour staring up at my ceiling trying to fall asleep when I heard voices. Two voices in fact. Draco had said he was going to sleep before me, and yet from what I could tell he was very much awake. And I could smell the visitor's blood. Blaise. I could hear every word from where I laid in bed, but I wanted to see if I could see through the crack in the door frame. There they stood, talking in hushed voices. What was going on?

"You're sure she's asleep?" Blaise asks hesitantly glancing at my door.

I back up instinctively even though there was no chance he could see through the door.

"Yes, she went to bed awhile ago. Now why are you here?" Draco asks sounding bored.

"I just wanted to bring a couple of things to your attention."

Oh hell. He couldn't remember… I made sure he was completely asleep and I healed the puncture marks. There was no way he could know I drank from him.

"Are you just going to stand there or are you going to continue?"

Should I run out there? Stop whatever he was about to say?

"It seems to me that I'm making more of an impact on our dear Delilah then you are."

I breathed a sigh of relief, so he didn't remember. But what was he talking about? I slid to the ground and peeked through the crack so I could watch and listen.

"How so?" Draco asks, unmoved. Whatever it was Blaise was referring to Draco didn't seem all that interested.

"She is practically my girlfriend, and soon I'll be able to use that in convincing her to help us. You were paired with her to do the same thing, but have failed miserably."

"She's not going to tell you anything. Whether she's dating you or not." Draco says, leaving the only area I could see. It sounded like he was getting something out of the fridge. What did they want me to tell them? And furthermore it was clear Blaise had an ulterior motive for hanging out with me. I suddenly no longer felt any guilt for feeding off of him.

"And you know this by your in-depth friendship? You humiliate and disparage her as often as possible."

"She's better than you Blaise. She'll eventually see through this ruse you're putting on." Draco says simply, stepping back into my line of vision. Blaise looked angry. I probably looked shocked. Did Draco just say that about me?

"We'll see about that when I get her to tell me all about her brother. You'll be the laughing stock then. She was practically handed to you on a platter, 72 hours last week with her and you've learned nothing. I get her to date me and trust me on my spare time and I'm ten times closer than you ever will be."

I froze. What was he going on about? Talking about my brother? What does he want to know, and why would I know it? And then it hit me. Everyone knows my brother is a vampire now. Ever since the summer when he had to flee because of the murders. Malachi warned me how wizards, especially ones trying to gain power, always try to lure vampires to their cause. But they never really know how. And now they want to know how. They think my brother told me a weakness or something that can control us. Damon didn't though. Malachi did, a week before I left to come here to Hogwarts.

_I continued to practice, throwing blades and glaives every which way at every available target in the training room. It was the only way to relieve my stress. I hadn't slept since my brother fled, half of the known wizarding force not far behind. It was all my fault. I yelled in frustration as I took a sword from its sheath and began to hack at everything in sight._

"_Delilah." His voice didn't stop me. Nothing could. I was on a rampage of anger and sadness. I wanted to die._

"_Delilah!" He grabs the sword from my hands and throws it to the ground. I make to punch him, right in the chest, but he pulls me towards him instead wrapping me in a hug. It wasn't until then that I knew I was sobbing._

"_Your brother is safe. He knows where to go and what to do. Of course I do not excuse his behavior. He broke more than a couple of laws and eventually will be punished for it, but he's safe."_

_My teeth ground together as he spoke. His words just made me angrier. At myself, at the laws, at the dead men who had deserved to die._

"_The main reason why we are to keep a low profile is because,"_

"_Because we don't want to attract attention. I know. I know." I growl trying to push away. He held me firmly, still holding me in a hug._

"_We don't want to attract attention because if we get captured, and a weaker soul reveals what I am about to tell you, then all vampires are doomed."_

_My silence urged him to go on. Even my tears had stopped. I had been waiting to find out this secret for the last month. But I was never ready he had said, but now. Now he was going to tell me._

"_What wizards seek is our blood. When we die our blood turns to ash, but alive our blood creates other vampires." He explains pulling away just enough so he could look into my eyes._

"_But why would wizards want that? To create even more of us?" _

"_Because they can extract our blood and use specific spells to control any vampires they make. Already when a vampire gives their blood to create a new vampire the sire will always feel the one they created. It's like a small connection that can only be severed through death. I will always know where you are and sometimes I even know how you're feeling. It's how I know your brother is safe. Imagine this power in the hands of a vampire controlled by wizards? They could create a vampire army that only kills specific people."_

_I listened in horror. This explains half the rules we are supposed to abide by. Why vampires were to remain neutral, apart from any other humans. Why our feedings were supposed to be random, and unhindered by prejudices. _

"_Does my brother know about this?"_

"_Yes. It is the sire's responsibility to teach everything there is to know about what it means to be a vampire. I've done the same with everyone I have turned."_

_I jerked slightly at that comment. I was by no means thankful for what Malachi had done to me, turning me into this. But I didn't hate him anymore. He gave me a new way to protect myself. He also gave me a new way to hurt the ones I loved, thinking about my brother. But how many people had Malachi done this to?  
"How many of us have you turned?"_

_He stares down at me, but doesn't answer. What was he waiting for? It was a simple question._

"_How many?" I repeat._

"_Four. You, your brother, Ana, and Clarisse."_

"_Ana's dead. What about Clarisse?" _

"_Dead." He says, dropping his hands as well as his gaze. There was a pain there that I hadn't expected. I thought maybe she was just another Ana, turned against him. But it didn't sound like it. He sounded hurt._

"_I apologize. I didn't mean to…" I attempt to reach out to him, make him feel better._

"_It isn't your fault. You deserve to know."_

"_Deserve to know what?" _

"_I turned your brother because of you."_

"_No. No you didn't. You turned me because of him. He told me he asked you to." I say, shaking my head._

"_My sire was the one your father owed the blood debt to, but since he died it passed on to me. I wasn't going to act on it. After all I didn't know why the man sold his two children to my sire. But then I saw you. I watched you for quite some time, learning all about your likes and dislikes. I knew you would never live without your brother, but you were better than him. You would never have asked me to turn him. You would have begged me not to and then kill yourself once he was gone from this earth. But I knew he would. He would ask me to turn you. So I did. I turned you letting him think it was for him. But it was for me."_

"_What?" I stumble slightly backing away from him. He wasn't being serious. _

"_When I first saw you I thought you were her. Clarisse. But I knew she was dead. She was killed in front of me. But there you were. After watching you for awhile I knew you weren't her. But you mesmerized me."_

_I stare at him, open mouthed and wide eyed. Was I really hearing this right? I didn't know what to say, so instead I ran. Or attempted to run, because he had me against the wall a second later._

"_Please. Don't run." He whispers. I tremble slightly, from his touch or his words I didn't know. _

"Are you finished?" Draco's bored expression hadn't wavered during Blaise's tirade.

"Yes. I just wanted to let you know you are going to fail."

"Noted. Now you can leave."

Blaise gave him one last disdainful look and then turned to go. I watched Draco close the door behind him and turn off the lights. In the darkness I could still see him, and realized he was headed directly for my door, not his. I stood and ran to my bed, jumping on it lightly. I shut my eyes as he opens the door. I lie there, breathing slowly.

"I don't hate you Lila, not really. It's the only way to protect you. I promised her. I have to make you hate me, us, our cause. It's the only good thing I can do."

He walks out the way he came in, shutting the door behind him. I sit up staring into the darkness. Was that for real?

I couldn't really wrap my head around what was said, both by Blaise and Draco. First I was going to meet up with Blaise on Thursday and feed on him again. That stupid little prick. I knew he was using me, but I thought it was to get back at Draco or something, not to get close to me and learn my brother's secrets. Well they are my secrets too, but no one knows that. It was hilarious to think Blaise thought I would tell him anything.

And then there was Draco. I simply couldn't grasp the thousands of jumbled thoughts swimming about in my head. So now not only do I have to figure out why Beth is acting the way she is, but I have to figure out what is up with Draco. I didn't trust him, but what he said tonight… what am I supposed to make of that?

I wake up suddenly to a loud crash in the kitchen. I look at the clock. It was a little past eight in the morning. Another crash. What the hell? I get up and walk out the door to see Draco rummaging through containers and throwing food in them. What the hell was he doing?

"Draco?" I ask, rubbing my eyes, thinking maybe I was just seeing things.

"Go back to sleep." He growls, taking out his wand and minimizing the containers.

"What are you doing?" I ask, watching him throw the containers in a sack.

"None of your business."

"Draco, just stop for a second." I reach and grab his arm. He rips it out of my grasp and glares at me. I stare at him with wide eyes. He seemed angry by all appearances but there was something even worse going on inside him. He was being torn apart with worry. Like deeply troubled about something horrible. Something that had him in a packing frenzy like no other.

"Go away Kane."

"Where are you going?"

"Go. Away." He growls.

"Draco. Look at me! What is going on?" I push his shoulder so he would turn and look at me. He grabs my wrist and pulls me so close I could feel his breath against my face. I didn't struggle; I couldn't get past the pain I was feeling through him.

"Can you not hear? I said, go away!" He shouts, and pushes me away again.

"I'm not leaving until you tell me what the hell is wrong!"

His shoulders slumped and he ran his fingers through his hair. I wait, standing next to him unmoving. I was going stay put until I got an answer. I could wait all day.

"It's my mother." He sighs. When I didn't say anything he continued, "She was taken. I received the ransom note this morning."

He glances at me, probably to measure my reaction. He wasn't crying or anything, I couldn't imagine Draco ever doing that, but he looked broken.

"Where is the note?"

"It burned after I finished reading it."

"Who would kidnap your mother? I thought your family was protected by the Dark Lord himself."

"Do not mock me Delilah!" he yells. I flinch slightly. I hadn't meant him to take it that way; it just didn't make sense to me.

"I wasn't. I was being serious. Who would take her?" I ask quietly.

"Vigilantes. People who try to get to the Dark Lord by other means. Through his supporters and followers."

"And they want your money."

"I have to show up with the money at the address I was given by nine tonight."

"Why isn't your father dealing with this? You can't go. You're here at school."

Draco scoffs and begins packing again. Was he going crazy too? He's not allowed to do just leave school. Then again, nowadays I don't think the ministry of magic was in any state to deal with disobedient school children. But I still wasn't okay with Draco leaving by himself. Because it seemed no matter what I said he was doing this. Going out to save his mother.

I leave him there in the kitchen fumbling around. He was very uncoordinated at the moment and it would give me enough time to change and pack. I threw on my black leggings, a long black sweater and my boots. I dug around in my closet and found my belt. I clasp it around my waist under the sweater. It had my glaive, dagger, a set of throwing knives and a thin rope. I placed my wand in my boot and throw my hair in a pony tail. Within seconds I had some extra stuff thrown in a black bag and walked out into the living room.

"Ready?" I ask plopping my bag down on the couch.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Coming with you." I would be able to help him, protect him.

"Like hell you are. You're staying here and doing your homework like a good little girl."

"We're stuck together on weekends remember? Besides, you need me." I say grinning.


	15. Chapter XV

THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS and all the READS! Sorry about the longish wait. Got kind of sidetracked this week what with my brother graduating and all. But hopefully you'll like this chapter none the less. And of course an even bigger thank you to these specific people:

**KaitlynEmmaRose, Lintered, Quinstar, Bluesmidge101, candyredlove**

Ya'll Enjoy now. :D

* * *

"It's funny seeing you in muggle clothing." I say walking down the sidewalk next to him. He was wearing jeans and a black polo shirt. He totally pulled it off too.

"Remind me why you came with me again?"

"Someone had to make sure you don't get yourself killed." I chuckle. Only I wasn't really kidding. I had no idea what he was up against, and I felt obligated to help him. Don't ask me why, I've stopped trying to figure out my actions at this point.

He halts in front of a dilapidated building fenced in by this giant stone wall. He turns to me and looks at me gravely, "You can wait out here. I'll go inside, pay the person and get my mom back."

I look from him to the building and then back at him. I could hear the voices inside, and there was definitely a lot more than one. There was no way I was going to let him go in there by himself. I don't know how these vigilante people work, and therefore this could be a ginormous trap. Something I definitely mentioned earlier.

"_How do you know this ransom note is even real, could be a trap of some sort? I've never even heard of vigilante groups." I ask, sitting on the couch waiting for him to finish packing._

"_I've seen them before. Crabbe's dad was captured and his family received the same kind of note."_

"_And what happened to them?"_

"_They paid, and then were ambushed."_

"_So you're willing to walk into the given address despite that little fact!" I was no longer second guessing his sanity. Nope, now I knew for sure it was gone. Disappeared; vamoose._

"_They've got my Mother Delilah." He sighs, stopping to look down at what he was packing. I didn't entirely understand why Draco was left to deal with this; shouldn't his Dad be the one in charge? Then again daddy was on Voldy's payroll so he probably didn't have too much free time. But Draco seemed willing to do anything to save her, and it was a side of him I have never seen before. It made my willingness to help him increase all the more._

"_Then let's get a move on." I say, walking over to him. _

"_I'm not done."_

"_We aren't going on camping trip Draco. We don't need any of this. We're going to go rescue your Mom and then get back here by breakfast."_

_He gives me a glare. I smile sweetly at him and pull him away from the bag. He was only packing things in order to control something. All we needed was our wands and his money. And my weapons, but he didn't need to know about those just yet. _

"_So are we walking to London or what?" _

"_How did you figure out that now was an excellent time to try out your more witty comments?"_

"_Fine, how are you planning on getting to London my good sir?" I ask bowing slightly. _

"_You should bow more often." Draco smirks. I roll my eyes but deep down I was slightly pleased; it was the first time he'd kind of smiled since I woke up. "We're going by floo powder." He answers, back to his serious face._

"_Oh fantastic. Who doesn't love a good bit of floo powder up their nose in the morning?"_

"I didn't come all this way to wait outside. I'm coming in with you Draco."

I waited for him to argue again. He passes the time by arguing with whatever I say.

"Stay close. And if I tell you to run, you run. Understand?" I look into his eyes. He was being serious. Like I was going to run away from danger just because I'm a girl. That was a laugh.

"Right. Well give me a second and I'll be ready for anything they throw it at me." I answer. I begin to lift up my sweater, and Draco grabs my wrists.

"Now is not the time to seduce me Kane."

"Don't flatter yourself; I have to undo my belt." I chuckle unclipping the belt I had kept hidden all day. I take it off and flatten my sweater back down.

"What is that?"

"My back-up plan." I say, clicking the belt on the outside of my sweater so I could have easy access to it.

"Muggle weapons are your back up plan?"

"At least I have a back-up plan." I point out.

"If you get yourself killed it is not my fault." He shakes his head as he opens the gate. I follow him up the sidewalk to the front door. Were we supposed to knock? Charge on through? Give a little holler? Draco turned the handle and pushed open the door. Apparently we just walk on in. The murmuring voices I had been hearing went quiet. Whoever was in this house knew we had arrived.

"What now?" I whisper.

"We wait."

We walk into the middle of the room. It was barren and dimly lit. The moonlight shone through the open door giving us just a tad more light. Draco was standing to the right of me, his duffel bag full of charmed galleons filling it to the brim tossed over his shoulder. I was the one to charm the galleons so that they would weight only a fraction of their normal weight. I don't know what Draco would have done without me. It looked like we were stopping by for a sleepover. Draco's heart rate said otherwise. Not to mention how every time we slightly touched he was completely anxious. He seemed calm cool and collected but it was all for show. I wish I could have been ignorant to his feelings. It would have made me feel a little less on edge.

The door slammed shut cutting off the moonlit night. I turn around and glimpse four men standing in front of the door. I glance behind me and see five more in front of Draco.

"We brought the money. I'd like to take my Mother and leave." Draco says very diplomatically. I could see the men smirking in the darkness. Oh boy.

"I was told you would be smarter than this."

The voice came from above. There must have been a second story. The voice sounded familiar, which is odd. I wasn't exactly friends with vigilante type people.

"I brought the money. Give me my Mother and we can leave without any trouble." Draco repeats a harder edge to his voice. I think he was beginning to realize, as was I, that whoever was talking had no intentions of letting us walk back out the front door.

"Trouble is exactly what I want young Malfoy."

The men surrounding us took a step toward us at the same time. I hold up my hands and yell, "Wait!" They all halt, probably from sheer surprise that I opened my mouth.

"And who are you supposed to be?" The voice from above abounded amused, like I was providing some sort of entertainment.

I ignore his question. "I would really suggest you rethink giving us his Mum and letting us go."

"You would? Well in that case."

The men who had stopped moving towards us raised their wands. Well at least I tried.

"You ready to do this?" he whispers.

"So ready." I answer.

The ambush didn't last long. Draco and I were an amazing team. We would both be on the offense while simultaneously remaining on the defense for each other. Five minutes later all the men were down.

"You're pretty good with that wand of yours."

"Did Draco Malfoy just pay me a compliment? Oh heavens, what shall I do with myself?" I smirk, bending down to fix my legging; it had ridden up during the fight.

"Delilah!"

The warning came too late. A hand grabbed me around the waste and hoisted me up while another hand was holding a wand up to my throat.

"Drop your wand!"

"Let her go." Draco says coolly, not lowering his wand.

"Drop it or she dies." The man threatens tightening his grip around my waist. "I'm not playing around with you kid. I will end her life in a matter of seconds if you do NOT DROP YOUR WAND!"

His voice yelling in my ear made me flinch, not his words. Draco didn't know that though. He looked frustrated. I could tell he was trying to figure a way out of this. He opted for dropping his wand.

"I knew letting you come would only make things worse" Draco snaps, glaring at me.

"Now kick it over."

Draco was about to do as he was told when the man's hold on me shifted allowing me enough wiggle room to throw the man over my head and snap his neck in two fluid movements. If Draco wasn't around I could have just made the guy into a late dinner, but with prying eyes and all that I could do no such thing. So I stuck with the former option, and a second later the man was lying dead at my feet. And the worst part, I felt no remorse.

"You killed him?" Draco asks hesitantly, picking back up his wand. It wasn't fear in his voice, more like disbelief.

"He killed himself. I was just a means to the end." I answer, brushing myself off. He shouldn't have gotten in this line of work. Could have saved himself if he had gone into retail or something.

"You weren't joking."

"About what?" I ask stepping over the unconscious bodies.

"About hurting me if I hurt Beth. You would have done it."

"There is no past tense when it comes to Beth. You ever hurt her, and I will break you. But at least you understand now." Even if she's crazy.

"That I do." He agrees, walking down the hallway that led to the stairs. He takes a few steps and pauses, "Thank you."

"For?"

"For being here. You shouldn't be here, but you are. If we get out of here, I owe you."

"When we get out of here." I smile giving his wrist a reassuring squeeze, "Now let's get your Mom."

I follow him up the stairs the rest of the way, trying to focus on the mission at hand. It was proving difficult when the butterflies descended upon my stomach. Now was not the time to deal with any irrational feelings I may have for Draco.

"Heads up!" Draco shouts dodging a spell that was inches from his head.

Of course there were more men up here. I had yet to use any of the weapons I had on my belt and my fingers were itching to get them out. But I knew that the weapons would cause bloodshed, which was something I didn't know if I could handle at this point in time. My energy was beginning to wane, and if I saw blood I don't know if I could really control myself. The last thing I needed was Draco finding out what I am. So I would have to keep fighting with magic alone.

I dive out of the way of an oncoming spell. Rolling over on the floor I raise my wand and blow the attacker into the wall. If I thought that we had defeated the majority of the group down stairs I was wrong. We were facing twice as many men up here. I knew I couldn't die, but I still felt pain, and if I got hit with one of these spells I was going to feel it. Draco on the other hand could die, so while I was dueling four men I also was trying to keep an eye on him. Twice I pounced on an attacker in Draco's blindside. I turned back towards the men in front of me and in that second I didn't see a spell coming at me from the side. It hit my ribs and I fall to the ground in pain. I couldn't help but yell.

"Delilah!"

I look past the unconscious bodies and through the men's legs who were standing about to see Draco being dueled into another room.

"Kill the girl."

I meet Draco's eyes for one second before the door closes, separating us. The men around me begin to laugh. One kicks me in the side.

"To kill her first would be a waste." One of them says. It made me want to puke. I knew exactly what he was referring to. I was angry now. Angry that these men thought that way about me. Angry that whoever their leader was didn't just take his money. Angry that I liked Draco enough to even be stuck in this mess. Angry that I was going to do what I swore I would never again do.

"Who wants to go first?" another of the men chortles.

I rolled over to look up at the seven men who were looking down at me. I had to get to Draco.

"She even gets into a more suitable position. Looks like she's asking for it to me." The same man speaks again. I smile evilly.

Before any of them get a chance to blink I am standing behind the man who was the last to speak. It was nice to be able to move at vampire speed for once. Human pace was so slow. It was nice having nothing to hide, considering they would all be dead men shortly.

"Where did she go?" the man who kicked me cries.

"I'm right here." I whisper gripping the man's shoulders and sinking my teeth into his neck. The life energy roars through me as I begin to drink. Let the bloodbath begin.


	16. Chapter XVI

THANK YOU. Loads of thank you's. But to be specific... Thank you reviewers. You make me entirely too giddy with happiness. That's a good thing, don't worry. So thank you:

**Slytherinsierra001, darkangel1994, KaitlynEmmaRose, lintered, Quinstar, bluesmidge101**

Enjoyeth. :D

* * *

"Another one bites the dust." I couldn't help but dance around the bodies singing the lyrics to one of the best Queen songs ever. I had fed on four of the seven men and I was now full of pent up energy. I yank out the multiple weapons protruding from the dead men's chests. After licking off the blood I place them back in my belt. I made sure to close any wounds I had made while feeding. I had to destroy any evidence that would indicate this was more than a mere magical defeat. I learned that lesson the hard way. I shake my head, I couldn't dwell on mistakes of the past right now. I had to get to Draco.

While I was making sure that my face was clear of any trace of blood I listened in on the conversation that was taking place in the room Draco was in.

"I could spare you the same fate as your friend."

"She didn't deserve to die!" Draco shouts.

"Crucio!"

Draco didn't scream or cry out. He was taking the curse in silence. I had to get in there now. I was far from dead.

"Now, I'm beginning to think you aren't taking me seriously. Where is the death eater's head quarters?"

I stopped short at the door. This was torturing Draco to find out where the main death eater location is? Why wouldn't Draco just tell him? It was obvious no death eater would even help him to rescue his mom. He owed them nothing. Then again, maybe it was on principle. This guy had kidnapped his mother and supposedly killed me, maybe Draco was just pissed. Hell, I was pissed.

"You shouldn't dwell on a single girl's life. There are plenty of them out there. I can give you the power to take any one you want if you just tell me what I need to know." The man's voice was softer, more coaxing.

"No matter what you offer, nothing will compare with what you have just stolen from me." Draco's voice was cold, but weak. I was momentarily frozen by his words. What did that mean? Was he referring to me?

"Crucio."

Again Draco was silent while he endured the pain. I tried the handle. It was locked. Of course.

"Tell me and I won't kill you."

"Bite me."

I could admire Draco's courage. When he wasn't being tortured.

"That I can do." The man growls.

That was totally something I would say for obvious reasons. I didn't stop to dwell on it. Instead I blasted the door open. The two men guarding the door fall to the ground dead. I pull out the knives from their necks and stand up straight. Draco was on his knees in front of the man who had made all this death possible. He looked no older than Damon.

"You're still alive."

"Astounding observation." I growl holding up my wand. Draco's pitiful chuckle made me want to leap across the room and tear out the assailant's throat. I didn't care if Draco saw and discovered what I was. This guy deserved to die. By any means necessary.

"This should make things a bit more interesting." The guy laughs as he picks up Draco and holds him by the neck in front of him, like a shield. Draco had his hands tied in front of him. Who knows where his wand was. He looks at me. I couldn't read his facial expression.

"And why is that?" I ask, taking a step closer.

"Because now maybe when he sees your fear, he'll give me what I want."

I give him a disdainful look. What fear could he possibly instill in me? I took out everything he's thrown so far. What would be so scary now? As soon as I thought as much the guy opened his mouth. I watched as his teeth grew into fangs and his grip tightened around Draco's neck. This did not fill me with fear. It just narrowed down the possible ways I had to kill him.

"What does a vampire want with the death eater head quarters?" I ask. This vampire was not taught about what he was capable of. Something I was grateful for. He could have easily forced Draco to tell him what he wanted simply by touching him. But apparently he didn't know he had that power. What I needed to do now was distract him until I could figure out a way to get Draco far enough away from him so I could torch the sucker into oblivion.

"At first I thought this gig would help me get on my masters good side. Even vampires need money to do things. But then I found out the ransom was for Draco Malfoy, son of one of the most famous death eaters out there, I knew I had the chance to not only bring back wealth but knowledge too."

"Your master?" I was still trying to formulate a plan; Draco was looking increasingly more uncomfortable in the guys grasp.

"He's gathering an army of vampires to overthrow wizards and witches. If he can turn the most feared men and women into vampires and get them to join his cause he will be unstoppable."

"And he's the one who got you to kidnap Draco's mother?"

"Of course not. He has bigger things to focus on. I was paid to do all of this. His mother was given to me already unconscious. I was to wait for your arrival," he says motioning around him, "But as long as the benefactor gets his money I'm sure he won't mind if you're all dead."

At this point I think I stopped trying to figure a way out of here. I was too captured by what this guy was saying. First he had a vampire master who was creating a vampire army who wants to rule the world. Not good in any sense of the word. Second someone hired him to babysit Draco's mom until we showed up with the ransom money. Who the hell would **pay **to have that done? And thirdly, his fangs were getting closer to Draco's neck every second that ticked by.

"What if you take me to your master? I could tell him where the location is."

Draco's eyes got wide then. He was looking at me as if I was crazy. The guy however stopped focusing on Draco's neck and looked back up at me.

"Even if you did know, and I'm not so sure I believe you, Xerxes would never allow a human in his presence. Even such a pretty one like you."

"_Are you excited about seeing your brother?" Malachi asks as he hands me a cup from the cupboard._

"_Excited. And nervous. So much has changed since I saw him last." _

"_I think you're going to shock him with how well you've come accustomed to this lifestyle. Don't tell him I told you this, but you're turning out to be even better at everything than he was. And that's saying something."_

_I laugh. My brother was always the over achiever, and it only made me work ten times harder to get up to his level. For Malachi to say that meant a lot. _

"_Well what are we going to practice today? Flame spells? Decapitation techniques? Human control?"_

"_You just stated all the things you are best at."_

"_I forgot knife throwing. I'm pretty wicked at that too." I chuckle taking a drink of the soda I had poured. The doorbell rings. _

"_If it's another one of those girl scouts selling those cookies I am going to threaten to bite them."_

"_You're only upset because they practically bankrupted you the last time they came around." I shout as he disappears down the hallway._

"_I couldn't pick just one box. They had so many flavors." He yells back._

_I chuckle lightly. He rarely indulged in human food, but cookies were one of his weaknesses. I was just about to fill my glass back up when Malachi runs back in the room looking frantic._

"_Hide."_

"_What?" _

"_Hide. You know where. Go now. And do not come out until I get you, no matter what you may hear." _

_I would have questioned as to why, but his tone made me move now and ask questions later. The place he was referring to was a wooden cut out in the floor boards. It was big enough for me to lay there comfortably as long as I didn't move. I slid inside and pulled the wooden board back in its place. I'm not going to lie, it felt like a coffin, something that did not appeal to me in the slightest, but if Malachi said I needed to be here, then here I shall be. At least it allowed me to focus completely on my hearing considering I couldn't see anything._

"_My dear brother; long time no see."_

_Brother? Malachi has a brother?_

"_What are you doing here Xerxes?" the door shuts and they begin walking._

"_You don't have to hide your latest protégé from me. I'm not here to do them any harm."_

"_I'll decide that for myself thank you. Now I can't imagine you're here to beg my forgiveness."_

"_I never beg little brother. I've come here merely to ask you to renounce the old ways and join me."_

"_Join you? I would rather die."_

"_That can be arranged."_

_I heard a crash and a loud thump. What was going on? Malachi was the fiercest fighter I knew and from the sounds of the grunts this Xerxes guy was putting up one hell of a fight. Another loud crash made me want to throw off the floor board and see what was going on. _

"_If you change your mind you'll know where to find me Malachi. It was nice seeing you again."_

_The sound of the door opening and shutting signaled that our visitor had left. I waited for Malachi to come and get me but minutes passed and still nothing. I couldn't wait any longer. I kicked off the board and sat up. I stand and walk to the living room. There was Malachi lying haphazardly on the couch, seemingly unconscious. What the hell was that about? I run to the kitchen and grab a damp cloth. He needed to wake up._

_I press it to his forehead and a moment later his eyes flutter open. "Who the hell was that?" I snap, continuing to dab his skin. _

"_No one. It's of little importance."_

"_Like hell it is. Malachi tell me now." I growl._

_He looks away from me, up at the ceiling. I deserved to know what had just taken place. _

"_Xerxes is my brother. He was turned before me, by the same man. After many years of following the rules he rebelled. Killed our sire and began a campaign against the vast majority of vampires."_

"_And he is still on that campaign?" I ask._

"_Not the same one, no. A group of us stopped him about 100 years ago. We threatened that if he tried anything like this again we would kill him."_

"_It sounds like to me he's trying to start something up again. Are you going to try and stop him?"_

_Malachi looks back at me with wet eyes. What had I said? He looked like he was in pain. Pain beyond that which he could describe. He reaches out and caresses my face. The last time he had touched me like that was the night we met. The night he had turned me._

"_He murdered someone I cared about in front of me. You remind me of her you know. I lost her and a brother at the same time. It's not something I usually think about."_

"_I am deeply sorry." _

"_Thank you for hiding. I could not let him get the chance to hurt you. His life's ambition is to undo the order of this world." _

Xerxes. His name sent a shiver of fear through me. It wasn't like that name was common. If it was Malachi's brother then there was no way I could let this whelp of a vampire deliver any type of message to him.

"Look, just let Draco and his mother go. You can turn me if you wish, and then present me to your master."

"No! She's lying. She doesn't know anything."

I wanted to kick Draco. He just had to go all gallant right now. He hadn't said a word for the past five minutes and all of a sudden he couldn't help but jump into the conversation.

"You try my patience. And now I'm hungry." The vampire grips Draco's head and bends it slightly revealing his neck.

"Don't you dare!" I yell.

He gives me a smirk and then bites down on his neck. Draco tries to fight against him; get out of his grasp. But I knew the vampire was too strong for him. A line of scarlet began to drip down the front of his neck down his chest. He was feeding off of the one person I wanted. If anyone was going to have him it was me.

The vampire lifts his head to get a breath of air and lick his bloodied mouth. I knew I only had that second to act. In that second he would be too distracted by his pleasure to notice my movement. I took out the glaive and pressed the middle button. The blades popped out and I threw it. It sliced through the air like a Frisbee and landed dead on target. It cut through flesh and bone completely severing his head. The rest of his body fell to the ground following its head. Draco staggered slightly and looked down.

"Are you okay?" I ask rushing to him. I was completely full from my previous snack so I wouldn't be tempted to dine on Draco, but I would still have to be careful around his open wound. I pull out my dagger and slice off the ropes binding his hands.

"I'll live." He answers, bending down to pick up his wand. He loses his balance and falls forward. I lean over and catch him, helping him back into a standing position.

"You'll feel a bit dizzy for awhile. We'll need to take it slow." I suggest wrapping my arm around his waist and leading him to the closest chair.

"Now sit still, I have to heal your neck." I pull out my wand and mutter the incantation that was embedded in my brain.

"You seem like you've dealt with this before." Draco comments rubbing his neck.

"If you're alluding to my brother, don't. Now is not the time." I quip standing up. I have not forgotten Blaise's words. Draco was supposed to be finding out about vampires through me because of my brother. I wasn't daft. I went and picked up the glaive and placed it back in my belt. Well my weapons couldn't complain that they hadn't gotten their fair share of use now.

"I thought you were dead."

I turn around and give him a small smile, "You underestimated me is all."

"I guess I did." He admits trying to stand up. I reach out to him, grabbing his arm. He was going to fall over again if he doesn't be careful.

"My mom."

"I think she's in the room next door. Let's get her and get out of here."

I could hear shallow breathing through the wall. I walk him out into the hallway where the unconscious men were mixed up with the dead ones. I open the door and on the bed laid his mother. She had his same blonde hair and pale skin. In her own way she was beautiful too. I left Draco standing there to check her neck, make sure that vampire hadn't fed on her. She was in a deep sleep.

"Is she okay?" He stood in the doorway looking half dead. He had been through a lot tonight.

"Yes. She's just fine."

He approaches her slowly. I hold out my hand to help him stay balanced if he needed it. He takes me hand and squeezes but doesn't let go as he gets closer to her. His touch made me feel happy, and not just because he was finally feeling like he could relax again. It was my own feelings that liked touching him.

"You're safe now Mother." He whispers and reaches out to take hold of her wrist with a charm bracelet hanging loosely around it.

All at once my gut is pulled out of me and I lose any source of gravity I thought I had. I didn't know which way was up or down. A thick gray fog enveloped all of my senses. The only thing I knew was that I was holding onto Draco's hand for dear life. And then it stopped. I came crashing back down onto the floor. Draco was laying semi on top of me as was his mother. Had that charm bracelet been a portkey? And if so, where were we now?

"Welcome back. You've passed your first test."  
There standing over us was Carrow. We were in the middle of the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. Please tell me that he did not say what I think he said.


	17. Chapter XVII

So I'll admit it, I had some pretty AMAZING reviews this time around. Don't know how I could possibly get more motivation. It's wonderful hearing from you! Any of you! Here are the specific people I want to thank for sharing your thoughts with me:

**KaitlynEmmaRose, Lintered, bluesmidge101, SlytherinSierra001, KeitarosKeroNeko**

Simply enjoy :D

* * *

"Draco I need you to get off me." I groan trying to ease out from underneath both him and his mother but it was no use. Not if I didn't want to draw attention to my inhuman strength at least.

"Sorry, here." He says as he stands and holds out a hand. I take it and he pulls me up.

"I will expect a written report from both of you describing your accounts of today's events."

"A written report?" I question facing Carrow. He looked so proud with his hands resting on his waist as if he was observing something of his magnificent creation.

"Yes. It is obvious you both pulled through the test, but I want to know how. And what happened. I haven't heard from Jordan since this morning."

"Jordan's dead." Draco snaps, kneeling over his mother.

"Jordan?" I look down at Draco. He points to his neck where he was bitten, and then I understood. Jordan was our friendly vampire.

"Collateral damage." Carrow shrugs his shoulders.

"I killed almost a dozen men today. Because this Jordan turned rogue. Or was that a part of your test? To put us up against a vampire and his subservients?"

For the first time Carrow's smirk disappeared from his face. I was glad too, because I was getting close to smacking it off of him myself.

"A vampire?" Carrow looked from me to Draco.

"Did I stutter? Yes a vampire!" I shout.

"Don't you dare raise your voice at me girl."

"I will raise my voice as loud as I please! Have you completely lost it? Hiring a thug to kidnap Draco's mother and make us go on a fake escapade to rescue her! What the hell did that accomplish?"

"She volunteered to participate. She'll remain unconscious until midnight. Jordan was hired to stay with her and give you further instructions upon arrival."

"Well he definitely didn't do that. In fact about the only instruction he gave was to order his men to kill me."

"It's true." Draco agrees, standing by my side.

"Then write in it the report." Carrow snaps, glaring at the two of us. I wanted to kill him. What was one more human life at this point? I think I would have if Draco hadn't grabbed a hold of my wrist at that exact moment. His touch calmed me enough to take a few deep breaths before I responded.

"Should I include how the vampire wanted the death eater's head quarters or is that a minor detail?"

"What?" Carrow growls.

"He tried forcing the information out of me. He used a number of methods." Draco admits. For some reason Draco was looking down at the ground. Why did he seem ashamed? It wasn't his fault!

"Did you cave?"

"No sir." Draco releases my wrist and stands at attention with his hands at his sides in front of this idiotic being.

"It wouldn't matter if he did. The vampire is dead. I killed him. He's gone."

"You killed a vampire?" Carrow laughs.

"He was making your golden boy here into a dinner. I did what I had to."

"You really killed a vampire?" he asks, less humor in his voice this time.

"Do you have a hearing problem? I killed the bloody vampire! I killed a whole bunch of wizards too. All because of your stupid test. A test that that can't possibly fit anywhere in the education code of ethics."

"What are you implying?"

"I'm not implying anything. It's simple fact at this point. You are…"

Draco stomps on my foot shutting me up. I glare at him slightly, but was thankful enough for the cut off. I think I was about to earn myself a year's worth of detention. Even if he was the world's stupidest douche bag he was still considered a professor.

"Can you take my mother to the hospital wing? Please make sure she is alright."

Carrow wasn't blind enough to miss the exchange that occurred between Draco and I but he must have decided to let it go because a moment later Draco's mother was on a gurney.

"I gave you ample warning about this test Draco. Make sure your partner is filled in next time." Carrow says before turning to leave. The moment he was out the door I spun to face Draco.

"You knew this was a test?" I growl taking a step towards him.

"No. I didn't."

"Then what was Carrow talking about then aye?" I snarl.

"I knew we'd be presented with a challenge sometime in the future involving us sticking together. I had no idea this was it. I truly thought my mother was kidnapped. It didn't help with Jordan's act. I swear I thought it was all real." He explains holding up his hands to the wand that was now pointing directly at his chest.

I'm not going to lie. The second Carrow had said those words I had felt betrayed. I had protected Draco at all costs, which included killing men. Killing others, no matter how much they may deserve it, was like taking a sledgehammer to my soul. It felt exciting at first, almost adventurous. But afterwards it just left me empty. So thinking Draco knew all along that this was a dumb test and still made me go through with it… it didn't sit too well with me.

"How did you know the vampire's name was Jordan? Or that your mother's bracelet was a portkey?" I ask not lowering my wand.

"He told me. In the process of torturing me, remember that? And I never knew it was a portkey. I always used to hold my mother's wrist when I was younger. I didn't know it was all for a test Delilah. I should have never let you come anyway."

"Like you could have stopped me." I snap, remembering the way he had looked when he told me about the letter. He wasn't lying. There was no way he could fake that emotion. I give a small sigh and lower my wand.

"I thought the test would be a trip to Hogsmeade next weekend, or something along those lines."

"Well you thought wrong. He's insane that man. I have to go tell Snape what he did, so he can't do it to any other people. We were lucky, that he decided to do a test run on us."

"You call that lucky? You almost died."

"If by almost you mean I had things completely under control, then yes, I almost died." I smile for the first time being back. He chuckles slightly following behind me into the darkness.

"I won't change into a vampire because he drank from me will I?"

I couldn't help it. I busted out laughing. It was late into the morning and I was relaxing on the couch reading a book. I had already gotten up and had a little chat with Snape about what his DADA professor had down as lesson plans. Apparently he didn't know the full extent of Carrow's tests. It was my pleasure to enlighten him. I made sure to go down there with any and all bruises and cuts I had received from the night before. He needed to hear and see exactly what happened. After that I came back, soaked in the bath for awhile, healed my wounds and cracked opened this book. Of course Draco's comment now had my stomach in stitches making it impossible to continue reading.

"Of course not you twit. If humans could be changed by one feeding session then there would be a crap load more vampires."

"Do you know how they're made?" Draco asks innocently. Or at least he tried to sound innocent. I turned around in my seat and glared at him. He couldn't possibly think I was that daft.

"No, I don't know. I just know how they're NOT made." I lie. Just because I saved his life from a vampire, and my brother was a vampire did not mean he was going to get any vampire secrets from me. As far as he knew I was as clueless as him. Except for that last comment. And the fact I knew I had to sever the vampire's head to kill him. But those are the only two things that he was going to figure out from me.

"No need to get defensive. I was just wondering." Draco sits at the kitchen table and starts chomping on an apple.

His mood had gone back to the way it was, before I was saving his life from the clutches of an evil vampire. Cold and careless. That was a quick change of moods. Which was good for me. I didn't need any emotional baggage when it comes to Draco. Our relationship was simple. I hate him, he hates me. It's fantastic really.

I begin to read my book again, diving into the fictional characters that led far simpler lives then mine own. And then Draco came over and sits right on top of my feet.

"Jerk," I mutter kicking him as I sit up straighter and pull my knees in towards me.

"Don't take up the whole damn couch then. It's that simple."

"Meh meh meh meh meh." I mimic him.

"You should talk like that more often. You'd sound less nagging."

"Why are you here? I was perfectly fine reading alone."

"I am here to annoy you little one. Is it working?" he grins taking another bite of the apple.

"Splendidly." I growl. I stand up and head for my room. At least I could lock myself in there. Keep him away. I swear it was like I was living with an eight year old child.

"You seem on edge." He runs in front of me and blocks the entrance to my room. He's got to be joking. Why was he doing this?

"Can't you go find your girlfriend? Spend some time with her." I plead. Beth hadn't seen him all day yesterday, so she was probably freaking out. It could kill two birds with one stone.

"Did you forget so soon? I can't go anywhere without you."

"Any other time you're all for breaking the rules and now you suddenly have some moral obligation to follow them? Seriously?"

"Seriously." He smirks.

I stare into his ice blue eyes. They were completely mocking me. Even his platinum hair danced in the light with a mocking type movement. His entire appearance made me want to hex him. Or make out with him. No wait. Nix that last thought.

"Fine, then I'm going out. To the library or something."

"Me too." He falls into step beside me as I head out the door. If there is a higher power out there, please grant me patience, or at least the astounding ability to ignore Draco, or a way to get rid of him, any of those work. Whoever was listening to my silent prayer answered it pretty quickly. I was about half way to the library with Draco still in tow when I see Beth. If she was still in her crazy mental state she would be able to take Draco off my hands.

"Beth!" I shout. She turns around and her eyes widen when she sees me and her lovely boyfriend walking next to me.

"Draco! Lila! Thank God. I was getting so worried about you Draco." She comes running towards us. I smile to myself. At least her insanity came in use this one time.

"I've missed you!" she smiles giving him a huge hug.

"You know what, since you two were deprived of any time together yesterday. Have the rest of the day on me."

"What about the rules!" Beth asks worriedly.

"What are best friends for but to bend those rules from time to time," I give her a reassuring smile and then pat Draco on the back.

"Ciao." I chuckle leaving him alone with his girlfriend. Who knows where Gretel was, but I didn't care. I was going back to the room to have some alone time.

I get situated back on the couch and open the book. Only this time the quiet was semi eerie. I look around but there was no one there. I couldn't shake the odd feeling like I was being watched. I start reading the words on the pages but images began flashing in my mind. Images of dead bodies. The ones I had killed. The men lying haphazardly across the ground with their blood spilling over onto the floor. I close the book and focus on breathing.

I tried closing my eyes but it only made the images more vivid. I had defended myself yesterday. I didn't deserve to be haunted by these thoughts. I promised I would never kill for pleasure. Never again. I held my head in my hands as I tried willing the images away. But this time they were accompanied by two men. Two men that had died over a month ago. I killed them too. Only no one knew it.

_I sat there with him in my lap. His body had gone completely limp as I drank and drank from his neck. His death was so satisfying to my lips, like somehow it made his blood taste even sweeter. It felt so refreshing drinking from someone of my choosing. He deserved what was coming to him. He had tried laying a hand on me. A forty year old man had no place putting his greasy paws anywhere near me or anyone else. I was doing the world a favor. _

"_Gibbons? Your break ended ten minutes ago!"_

_I look up to see the side door was propped open. A younger man was leaning out glancing around for his colleague. He looked down a little too late; I was already up and had my fingers around his neck._

"_Make a sound and I'll snap your neck." I whisper pulling him outside and shutting the door slowly._

"_What did you do to Gibbons!" the man cries noticing the unmoving body for the first time._

"_Sorry to do this, but you're now a liability. Good bye." I say calmly, biting into his neck. He struggled at first, trying to pull out his wand which I easily knocked out of his hand. And then by pure brute force. But he was no match for me, and slowly he began to weaken and slump to the floor, all the while I continued to drink from him. The blood lust made it impossible to stop. Later I would look back and realize I could have used a simple memory charm, but instead I let my thirst consume me. I drank from him until he was dead. I didn't put him into a deep sleep first, I just drank. The feeling is synonymous with slitting their wrists. They lose enough blood until their body just stops working and they die. I didn't think or care about his pain. I just drank._

"_Delilah!" _

_His voice brought me out of my stupor. I push the dead body off of me so it lands on top of the other one. I look up at Damon. His facial expression twisted into one of horror. I look back down at the bodies, the sudden realization of what I had done suddenly dawning on me. I had just sucked the life out of two humans. Two people with a family, a job and who knows what else. _

"_Delilah what did you do?" he gasps walking towards me._

"_The guy tried to have his way with me, and then the second one came out and caught me. What have I done?" I cry falling into his arms._

"_It's okay Delilah. It's okay. We'll dispose of the bodies and no one will be the wiser."_

_I begin to cry into his shirt. I killed them. I was a killer, just like Malachi said. _

"_I'm evil Damon. I killed them without remorse. Without a second thought."_

"_Don't say such things. You are far from evil."_

"_Gibbons! Rowden! Where the hell did you two go?" A voice shouts from inside the door. We both freeze momentarily eyes glued on the door. Damon is the first one to move. He places a locking spell on the door._

"_It won't hold anyone for long. But it'll give you enough time to get away." _

"_No. What are you talking about? I won't leave you."_

"_You have to go. If they see these bodies the way they are they will know a vampire is nearby and will search high low for you. If they see me they can come after me."_

"_But you didn't do this! I did. Just burn the bodies and come with me!" I plead pulling on his arm. _

"_Gibbons! Rowden! Answer me if you're okay!" the voice shouts louder frantically trying to open the door._

"_I'll burn them, but you have to go. I'll meet you at the house!" he demands, shoving me in the direction he wanted me to run._

"_Go!" he shouts again, hearing a loud crash behind the door._

_I hesitate for a moment longer, but Damon's harsh look made me turn on my heels and run as fast and as far as I could leaving the ministry of magic behind me. _

_I waited at the house for five hours, thinking the worst and hoping for the best. I couldn't focus on anything; I just paced back and forth in front of the fireplace. I eventually fell asleep on the couch waiting._

_I woke up to a thump on the door. It was early morning, the sun had barely risen. Damon wasn't back yet. My heart thudded painfully against my chest. What have I done? I walk to the front door and open it to reveal the paper lying at my feet. I pick it up and shut the door. Unfolding it I gasp in horror. There on the front page of the Daily Prophet was a picture of Damon. Above the picture was the caption: The Vicious Vampire, Damon Kane, wanted for the Murders of two Ministry of Magic officials._

_I fall to the floor in shame. He had taken the rap for me. He had protected me. And now he was wanted for the murders I committed. The tears came pouring out falling silently onto the paper I still had grasped in my hands._

"Delilah, wake up!"

My eyes popped open suddenly. I grabbed the persons hand and I strategically maneuvered them face down onto the couch with me straddling their back. The moment I see the blonde hair I jump off of him.

"What the hell Kane?" he shouts sitting up as he rubs his arm.

"Sorry, you startled me." I mumble, running my fingers through my hair.

"You were screaming your brother's name in your sleep." He says quietly, without the harshness to his voice.

"Just a nightmare." I explain sitting down beside him. What time was it?

"Are you okay?" he asks softly touching my hand lightly.

I jerk away from him. His touch only reminded me once more of what I would never be again. Innocent, human.

"I'm fine. Just fine." I say, standing up to head for my room. I look over my shoulder as I enter the hallway; Draco was watching me walk away. He didn't avert his eyes when he saw me looking at him. He continued to stare with his piercing blue eyes. I ignore the emotions that were welling up inside of me. I face forward and disappear into the darkness and despair of my room.


	18. Chapter XVIII

Who knew philosophy could be so interesting? Don't worry no philosophy going on in here, but I have summer school on the brain... so I have to compartmentalize. oh the joys. Thank you to all who read this story, whether you review or not. And then to the eight of you that did review:

**KaitlynEmmaRose, SlytherinSierra001, candyredlove, Quinstar, Lintered, xc1016, bluesmidge101, KeitaroKeroNeko**

I kind of adore and love you all. :)

Simply enjoy :D

* * *

I hate eggs. I hate waffles. I hate oatmeal. I hate breakfast food in general. Why I even come to breakfast is beyond me.

"Lila, come sit with us. You've been sitting over here all week now."

I look up at Beth who was leaning on the table giving me a reassuring smile. Seems like my best friend was back. Only took her all week this time. But it didn't matter; it wasn't like I could tell her what was bothering me. Well I could tell her about how breakfast annoys me but I wasn't in the mood to converse. With anyone. About anything.

"Thanks, but I'm good."

"I'm not going to let you be this way. You even stood up Blaise yesterday."

"Believe me. It was for his own good." I mutter glancing back down at my empty plate. I fed on animals again this week and their blood tasted like cardboard. Not that I know what cardboard tastes like, but one can imagine. If I was alone with Blaise for any amount of time I know I would take advantage of the situation no matter how hard I tried not to.

"What does that mean?"  
"Nothing. I'm just not in the social mood Beth."

"I know I've been busy with Draco, and you've been focusing on your studies, but I'm not going to let you do this to yourself." She states grabbing onto my shoulder.

"There's absolutely nothing you can do. So just go back to your boyfriend and leave me alone," I snap shrugging her off. I was thankful that she was trying, but there was no point. It wasn't like she could make the pain go away. Or the guilt from the pleasure. I was alone, and I was going to keep it that way.

I made sure not to look up as Beth left me to go back to her friends. Friends I had been so close in joining. But I stood up Blaise, and blew off both Daphne and Pansy more than once this week. Draco didn't care what I said to him, he ignored me for the most part since last weekend, unless we had to talk during class. So to put it plainly I ostracized myself. Gives me more time to mope about and drown in my pitiful emotions.

I close my eyes and do my best to block out all the sounds going on around me including but not limited to conversations about homework, how stupid boys are, the hogsmeade trip, how annoying girls are, and every other miscellaneous subject out there. I had to imagine hearing a very loud song blaring in my ears to focus. The song I chose: Thriller by Michael Jackson. What other song best describes my life? I couldn't help but bob my head a little bit to the imaginary music playing in my head. I had successfully blocked out all other noises. I open my eyes.

"Holy crap." I cry out, jerking back. There sitting in front of me was Draco, with a smirk plastered on his face. I look down the long table to see Beth's gaze quickly shift from me to the people around her. So this was her idea? Sending her boyfriend to talk to me? Was that really a wise decision? "What do you want?"

"Beth's worried about you."

"So?"

"So I figured that would have an impact on your attitude."

"Well it doesn't."

"She's your best friend, and you're treating her like…"

I cut him off, my temper flaring, "Like what huh? Like what? Do not pretend you know anything about our friendship. It's not like you care anyway."

"This isn't about her is it? It's about what happened last weekend."

My eyes narrow. He was treading on dangerous ground.

"Of course not. It has to do with the fact that I just want to be left alone."

"Because of last weekend." He presses.

"You went all week not talking to me. Don't stop now." I growl pouring some juice into my cup. If I just focused on my song everything will be alright. He would leave, and I would go back to dancing in my head.

"You need to talk to someone about it."

"What?" I ask startled. I look back up at him and his smirk is gone. He actually looked serious.

"You need to talk about what happened last weekend."

"Yeah, alright doctor Malfoy. I'll do that. Thanks for your sound advice, you can go now." I was perturbed. How did he even know what was bothering me anyway? I'm a girl; I'm hormonal. It could be a number of things that have driven me to seclusion.

"It's not a suggestion Kane. You're spiraling downwards. Beth's worried about you which means you're all she can talk about, and I would like to change that."

"So in other words this is really about you."

Draco shrugs nonchalantly. Of course. The only reason why he pretends to care is for selfish reasons. This was probably winning him a whole load of brownie points with Beth, not like he needed them. In her eyes he was already a gourmet sundae with magical sprinkles on top. The only way to downsize his ego was to turn this conversation on its head.

"How did it feel to be fed on by a vampire?" I ask pleasantly. If he wanted to make everything about him, I could certainly do that.

The smirk that had been playing at his lips disappeared. He glanced down the table to see if anyone had overheard my comment. I could have told him they didn't. Everyone was involved in their own conversations, but I wasn't about to ease his fears. It was obvious he hadn't told anyone either what had happened last weekend.

"Don't change the subject." He hissed softly.

"How did I do that? I'm pretty sure it happened last weekend. It's what you've been pushing me to talk about. So let's talk about it Draco. How did it feel to be a vampire's late night snack?"

I didn't need to touch him to feel the awkward tension rolling off of him. I smile politely as his silence.

"Don't press me on this subject again." I order. I stand up to go. There was no point in staying here anymore. I'd get to class early and enjoy my alone time there. I slow down as I walk past Beth. It wasn't her fault I was in a bad state of moods. At least she was trying.

She was in the midst of opening yet another package from her family. She usually didn't get along with her parents too well. Especially her mom. She kind of despises her mom. But now it seemed she was on much better terms with them. Makes sense since she's finally dating a guy that was on their marriage list. Yes, a marriage list. Made me happy that my mom was rather clueless about my love life, or lack thereof.

I pick up the pace; I'd see her in class shortly. I could decide what to say to her then.

"I have to ask you something." Beth says, pulling me over to the side of the hallway. We had finished our first class without really talking but mutually began walking together anyway.

"Yes?"

"Do you think I'm sexy?"

I look at her for a second. Did I hear her right? Did she just ask me if she was sexy?

"Um, what? I mean, you're definitely beautiful. But shouldn't you be asking your boyfriend that particular question?"

"Draco never does anything with me. He barely even kisses me." She pouts.

"Consider yourself grateful." I chuckle.

"I'm serious Lila! He barely even touches me. There must be something wrong with me."

"There is nothing wrong with you. Besides, you were always the one going on about how all the physical stuff is supposed to be special."

"With him it would be special. But nothing. How do I get him to act less like a gentleman?"

I choked slightly. Gentleman? Draco was many things but that was one word I would never use to describe him. To think I thought Beth couldn't possible get more insane, yet here I was talking to her in her craziest state yet.

"What would you do Lila?"

"I would just wait." I answer quickly.

"Wait?" she asks, sounding disappointed.

"It'll make him want you more in the long run. You don't want him to think you're easy." I explain. In reality, that wasn't what I'd do at all. I'd push him up against a wall and kiss him passionately. Get him to see how irresistible I am, and then leave him wanting more and never satisfy his craving. Kind of like what he did to me a year ago. I resented the desire I felt. But Beth didn't need to do that. No, she could just wait patiently and hopefully in the mean time she'd see what a turd he is and break the whole thing off. And okay, I'll admit a part of me just didn't want them to do anything. But either way, she was better off just keeping things as is.

"Well thanks Lila. I'll see you later." She rushes off.

"Anytime!" I shout after her.

For the duration of my day I kept thinking about what Beth had said. That Draco and her haven't done anything. It didn't make a lot of sense. Draco was such a ladies' man. I mean I knew they didn't have sex because of that stupid truth or dare game. But nothing? That just didn't seem like him. Maybe I could ask him what's up, or in his case… not up. I chuckled to myself as I opened the door to my weekend prison. But at least in prison I had to deal with a lot less people. I throw my bag on the kitchen table and walk right past the living room.

A loud moan comes from behind me. I turn around and stare down at the floor in utter shock. My brain literally couldn't comprehend what I was seeing.

There was Draco lying on his back, shirtless, while Beth was straddling him with nothing but her bra and panties on. And they definitely weren't grandma panties either.

"Oh Lila! Hi." She laughs shyly when she sees me.

"Delilah?" Draco mutters lifting his head back enough to see me. "Delilah!" he says again, this time picking up Beth off of him and placing her on the floor next to him in order to sit up. He just picked her up. Like she weighed no more than a bloody feather.

"Sorry to uh interrupt. Right, well I'll be leaving now. Let you get back to um what you were uh doing. Bye." I stutter looking back and forth between the two of them. Beth didn't seem fazed, she was staring at Draco. At least Draco looked semi embarrassed. Or maybe that was just awkwardness. Wasn't about to take the time to find out because I grabbed my bag off the table and literally ran out the door.

As the door shut behind me I wanted to kick myself. Beth hadn't listened to me. Not that I blame her, it was total rubbish what I told her. But still! To be getting it on in my apartment as I am coming home to relax and who knows maybe take a bubble bath or something, but then find out that I can't because I find them canoodling about on the floor in front of the couch kind of sucks.

I head to the library to sulk. So now I have my guilt involving my brother to deal with, the dead men haunting me in my dreams, homework that continued to pile up, and now jealousy issues involving my best friend and her boyfriend. Jealousy in the sense that he gets all her attention, and she gets him. Good, this was all working out splendidly.

I wait until way past midnight before I leave to head back up to the room. I figure that gave them enough time to do whatever it is they wanted to do, and maybe even put Draco to sleep.

I close the door slowly and tiptoe to my room. The lights suddenly flick on and there is Draco standing in the kitchen. Apparently waiting for me.

"Did you really stay up to gloat?" I ask, sitting on the couch. Knowing him he was now going to rub it in my face that a) he was totally getting some from my best friend and also b) I was getting nothing from anybody.

"I haven't even said anything."

"I forgot to mention, I can read your mind." I say staring into the fire.

"Doubtful." He laughs walking over to stand by the edge of the fireplace. I glare at him. Why was he still up? "Look nothing happened. We were just fooling around."

"You can stop, right there. It's none of my business. Whatever. I just walked in at an inopportune time. It won't happen again. Trust me."

"You wouldn't have said that three weeks ago."

"I can't stop Beth from wanting you, nor can I stop your relationship progressing into something more. So, unless I accept that I'm screwed."

"You really hate me don't you?"

I look up at him. I can't describe his expression. It was a cross between contempt and sorrow. I wanted to answer him. But the answer wasn't simple. I hate a lot of the things he does or says to me. I hate how he stole my best friend from me. But do I hate him? If I did I wouldn't have gone with him to save his mother last weekend. I wouldn't stare at him wishing he would be nice to me for a change. I wanted to hate him, but the simple matter is I couldn't.

"I felt hopeless and ashamed."

"What?" I ask. He interrupted my thought process. I was trying to figure out how to answer him and he just moved on to a different topic. One that was incredibly evasive.

"You asked me at breakfast, what it felt like to have the vampire… you know. I felt hopeless and ashamed."

"Why?"

"He was stronger than I was ever led to believe. It didn't matter what I did, it was hopeless. And then you saw the whole thing happen. This whole week I could barely look at you without thinking you were judging me."

"I meant why are you telling me this. But just to let you know. I never judged you. How could I?"

He would take that last comment as it pertained to my brother and the fact I was related to a vampire, but in reality it had to do with the fact I was the very thing that made him feel hopeless and ashamed. Right now he didn't know that, but it didn't change the facts.

"Thought I owed you an answer to your question."

"Thus implying I owe you a talking session about last weekend," I say getting defensive, "News flash, you can't make me talk about something I don't want to talk about."

"No one is making you do anything. I was just saying Delilah." He says stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"You seem uncharacteristically not like yourself right now." I point out, crossing my arms over my chest.

"You mean I seem unlike the Draco you expect me to be."

"Now you're just confusing me."

His smile gave me butterflies. I was going to have to learn a spell to destroy all butterflies in my stomach. There had to be something out there capable of doing such a thing.

"You should probably get to bed. We're going to Hogsmeade tomorrow."

"What happened to not making me do anything?" I quip.

"Changed my mind."

"_Don't touch me." I growl kicking at Malachi._

"_Stop acting like a two year old Delilah."_

"_You __**turned**__ me into a vampire because I resembled your dead girlfriend. Excuse me for not knowing the mature adult way to handle that."_

"_That fact doesn't change everything else you've learned. You know you'll have a more fruitful life now. You'll be able to experience the world in ways you never imagined. Live forever." He says softly, making a grab for my hand._

"_Because of you my brother is on the run. I don't know when I'll see him again. If I ever will for that matter. I could care less about stupid experiences!" I yell slapping his hand away. _

_We were in the training room. I had tried pretending like everything was normal, and that he didn't confess his ulterior motive in changing me. How he thought I would run into his arms and suggest we get married on the spot was beyond me. Not that those were his exact thoughts but I bet they weren't that off. But when he touched me to try and show me another technique I freaked. I was angrier than I ever have been before. And it was all his fault._

"_Your brother, Delilah, is on the run because of his own choices. He killed those two men, and he is the one facing the consequences. That isn't my fault."_

"_You turned him! It's your fault." I shout even louder. I was about to tell him the truth. That I was the one who had done it. I had killed those men and Damon was just covering for me. But I knew Malachi's views on irresponsible killings and if I told him it would just make things worse._

"_I know you need someone else to blame. And I can accept that you've chosen me. But please try to calm down."_

"_Is that what you would tell Clarisse? Oh wait, she's dead. And I'm her replacement."_

_His hand moved faster than I have ever seen before. It collided with the side of my face and sent my head reeling. I crack my jaw and take a deep breath. And then I pounce on him. We went tumbling to the floor in a pile of rage and anger. It hurt like hell getting hit and punched by him, but I was fighting back with all my strength. I wanted to hurt him too. And then as quickly as it begun it was over. He was on top of me holding both of my arms above my head. I couldn't really move at all._

"_You're not Clarisse. You're Delilah."_

"_I already knew that genius." I snarl attempting to throw him off of me._

"_Did you know that you're beautiful?" he whispers._

"_Compliments aren't going to fix this. I hate you."_

"_Good." He continues to whisper, leaning down closer to my face. His eyes were smoldering, and I could feel his breath on my lips. "Hate leads to passion. And that's all I've wanted from you."_

"_Get off me." It was the only thing I could say to that. I didn't know how to respond otherwise. I hadn't thought of Malachi in the passionate way since the first night we met. And I was pretty wasted then, so I didn't think it counted for much. But as I look at him now, taking in his dark hair, deep eyes and soft pale skin, I could see the desire he had always kept hidden so carefully. He liked me. Not just because I looked like Clarisse, but because I was me. _

"_I'm glad we had this talk." He says so close to my lips I could feel the slight brush against them. I took a sudden intake of breath in surprise. He smiled slowly and then leaned back and stood up, releasing me. I stayed there on the floor as I watched him walk away. _


	19. Chapter XIX

My sincerest apologies for the wait. I didn't have internet for the last few days and well, it made it kind of impossible to post anything. But I'm back up and running so Hello! Thank you all who read! And an even bigger thank you to those who reviewed (the most on a single chapter so far! WOOOHOOOO! seriously though, I can't thank you enough. I am so glad you like this story as much as you do):

**KaitlynEmmaRose, Lintered, Quinstar, SlytherinSierra001, candyredlove, bluesmidge101, Gabiwoods, XxmichybabyxX, KeitarosKeroNeko**

Run along and Enjoy! :D

* * *

"You invited Blaise to come?" I hiss walking down with Draco to the courtyard. Blaise, Nott, Gretel, and Beth were all standing at the bottom of the stairs chatting up a storm.

"No. I didn't," Draco says eyeing the group of them warily.

"Draco!" Beth shouts when she sees us. She runs up the remaining steps and jumps into his arms. "What took you so long?" she asks after kissing him.

I take the rest of the stairs at a rather fast pace. If I had to choose between Blaise and Beth and Draco's cutesy flirting, Blaise wins hands down.

"I didn't know you guys were coming." I say bluntly as I reach them.

"Beth invited us." Blaise explains.

"She didn't want us to feel left out." Gretel says eyeing Nott wearily. He was standing incredibly close to her with a stupid grin plastered on his face.

"How sweet of her." I mutter glancing back up at Draco and Beth who had stopped to talk on the stairs. I could hear their conversation easily. Draco was grilling her as to why Blaise and Nott were here, and Beth was explaining that she figured she could make this a triple date, laughing coyly as she caressed his arm. A triple date? This outing was not going to be healthy for my sanity.

"I forgive you." Blaise whispers in my ear causing me to jerk back to reality.

"What?"

"For standing me up Thursday."

"Really? You'd do that? You forgive me?"

"Of course."

I wanted to slap him. How could he not tell that my comment was dripping with sardonic undertones? I could care less if he forgave me. He was trying to ease his way into my life with his deceptive charm and polite conversations. But neither of those things fooled me anymore. Not now that I know he was just using me to try and learn more about vampires. The most he was ever going to find out about vampires was what it felt like to wake up after being fed on by one. Just thinking about our last encounter made my mouth water. He was so close to me and I remembered very vividly how good his blood tastes.

"Could we get a move on?" Gretel yells up to Draco and Beth.

"Sorry!" Beth squeals grabbing Draco's hand and pulling him down the rest of the steps.

On the way to Hogsmeade I was walking slightly ahead of the group trying to figure out a way to ditch them. Going from the most anti-social being in existence to being forced to hang out with the couple from hell, a pms'ing and rather bitchy witch, the boy who was drooling over said bitchy witch, and Blaise, who doesn't even need a definition, was not healthy for any of them. If I lost it I could make them into a lunch buffet. I shuddered slightly, now thinking specifically of Draco's blood. To think I was actually jealous of a dead vampire.

"You getting cold?" Blaise asks sweetly coming up beside me.

"No."

"You shivered. You can have my jacket. No reason to be cold."

"I'm not cold."

He had noticed my shudder and assumed it was a shiver. So a) he was watching me really closely. Too closely for that matter. And b) he was unusually persistent. How could a guy be so oblivious to the cold shoulder? I made sure to say less to him than anyone else around. I glance behind me. There was Nott trying to make conversation with Gretel. She seemed even less happy than I was that Blaise and Nott, specifically Nott, were tagging along, which is saying a lot. I couldn't wait to see what would happen if she lost her temper. Behind them were Draco and Beth. Beth was permanently attached to his arm. But to my surprise Draco wasn't looking at her, but at me. Our eyes met for a second before we both looked away quickly.

"Delilah?"

"What Blaise?" I ask realizing that Blaise had been talking that entire time.

"I asked if you wanted to go out this Wednesday. A make-up date."

Really? He thought this was an opportune time to ask me out?

"I'm kind of really busy this week… but give me some time to think about it. Maybe I can figure a way out of some things."

I left it open in case I honestly needed some human blood. Animal blood was about as appealing as dirt at this point, and with Blaise so eager to get himself alone with me, well it's hard to say no to that. Makes his betrayal pretty comical to me.

"It will be worth it."

"I don't doubt that." I grin. Blaise looked satisfied with that answer.

"Thank God. We're finally here." Gretel announces rushing past us. I chuckle lightly. Nott joins Blaise and me looking defeated.

"She shot me down. Again."

"Sorry mate." Blaise says patting him on the back.

"She's never going to like you with you falling all over her like you're doing."

"I'm just being nice." He argues.

"Yeah, if by nice you mean falling all over her."

The look he gave me was hilarious. He looked so confused and upset with himself. It was obvious he had it bad for her, but the thing that he didn't understand was that girls like Gretel don't like the obvious.

"Look, you need to be less nice and way less attention giving."

"You want me to be mean and ignore her?" he asks in disbelief

"Those are the extremes, but in the general scheme of things, yeah."

"But wouldn't that make him a dick?" Blaise chimes in.

"And there's the rub. Girl's like dicks."

The two boys gave each other identical amused looks.

"Oh come on, that's not what I meant and you know it."

"Right, right. You just meant girls like dicks. We understand; it's okay." Blaise laughs.

"What I was trying to say is that girl's like Gretel like boys who are mysteriously sexy and present a challenge. Happy?" I roll my eyes wondering why I was even trying to help.

"And guys who act like dicks do that?" Blaise questions. He didn't believe a word I was saying.

"Take Draco for example. He's probably the biggest dick of them all. How do you think he got all the girls? Certainly not by worshipping the ground they walk on. He tempts them with a bit of sexy charm before leaving them begging for more. He gives them a chase."

"Girl's like a chase?"

"Some girls." I grin.

"Are you including yourself in this lovely explanation of how to ensnare the female species?" Draco's voice asks from behind me.

I twist around to see Draco and Beth standing much closer than what I had thought. Close enough to have overheard every word I just said.

"Because if so Blaise is obviously going about things the wrong way."

"You think you're pretty slick aye Draco?" Blaise asks sounding slightly pissed off.

"Don't worry Blaise. Delilah always had a thing for the nice guys." Beth interrupts smiling sweetly at him.

"Funny. You used to too." I point out.

"Draco is nice. And sexy and charming. You said so yourself." She smirks at me before looking up at Draco, "You heard that, right hunny? I think she doesn't hate you anymore."

Draco raised an eyebrow as he looked down on me. I felt foolish for trying to help. What did I know? It's not like I'm a walking boy magnet. I hated that I had to watch Draco get fawned over by my best friend. It seriously made me want to hurl.

"Trust me, I still hate you." I glare at him and then stomp off in the direction Gretel went. Looked like she walked to the farthest shop possible, and I was about to join her.

"Wait, what am I supposed to do about Gretel?" Nott calls out after me.

I ignore him and continue to walk. I had to get away from them, especially Beth. Because I had lied. I don't think I hate Draco. I really only hated Beth and him, together. I know I still loathed him though, for thinking he was all that and a bag of chips. He wasn't so hot when I was saving his ass from that vampire. Again the thought of his blood rushed through me. I was going to have to get a grip on this. Obsession is not healthy for anyone, even an immortal being such as myself.

I stopped outside Zonko's joke shop to look in. My life belonged in there. One giant joke. How was I to get a handle on my blood lust when I couldn't even get a handle on my emotional feelings? It was easier over the summer, when all I did was train, drink blood, and deal with Malachi. He made me forget all about my problems back here, because he gave me a whole shit load of new ones.

_"Are you going to say anything?"_

"_What the hell do you want me to say?" I shout. I hadn't talked to him for three days. Ever since he had pinned me to the ground and called me beautiful within 20 seconds of each other. I didn't exactly know what to say to something like that. _

"_I've let you sulk for long enough. You need to talk."_

"_Sulk? Is that what you think this is? I had a perfectly normal life before you showed up. I was a regular girl with regular girl drama. Now all I've got is you."_

"_And I am not what you want, is that what you're saying?"_

_He was standing only a few feet away, and I knew if I said the wrong thing it could piss him off and I would be on my back in a matter of seconds. So I couldn't exactly answer, why yes, that's exactly what I'm saying. But it's what I felt. I didn't understand how he could expect me to feel any differently. He's spent the last months training and working with me. He never flirted with me, never hinted at anything more. He had told me once that with time I would be able to control my emotions like I could control my hand or any other extremity. I didn't believe him then. Now, I did. But it still left me with a very confused mess of thoughts. _

"_You'd rather want a human. Draco, I am guessing." He sneers at my silence. _

"_I haven't mentioned Draco once. How do you even know he exists?" I ask in complete shock. Not that what he said was true, I mean I didn't want Draco. Like that. I wanted his blood. Just his blood._

"_You mentioned him once." _

"_Oh yeah, when?" Knowing full well I didn't._

"_The first night you met me. In the midst of kissing me you moaned his name."_

"_No I did not!" I shout and backed up a couple of steps in pure disbelief. He had to be lying. I so did not do that. Hello? I hate the guy. He's the bane of my existence. Treats me like crap. _

"_You did, actually."_

"_I don't like him! He's a jerk. A bully. I was drunk, I must have been thinking about pummeling him or something." I argue._

"_That's not what your heart rate seemed to think."_

"_My heart rate was a bit preoccupied. I was in the middle of snogging you now wasn't I?"_

"_Why yes you were."_

_His voice went from argumentative to sultry in a split second. Not to mention that during our little tryst we had gotten very close. _

"_What do you want from me? Do you want to date me or something then? Do vampires date?"_

_He chuckles lightly as he brushed a hair behind my ear. "Give me your last week here. No more training. No more work. We'll just have fun. I'll make you forget all about the human." _

"_Do you even know what the definition of fun is?" I question._

"_More than you know." He grins._

Then again, maybe it was easier here. Hogwarts made me feel almost human again, and I was able to push anything I felt for Malachi back in the recesses of my mind. At least I was semi-used to Draco and his antics, despite Beth's new fascination with him. Malachi though, he played by a whole different set of rules.

"You know, you're not as bad as I thought you were."

I jumped slightly at the sound of Gretel's voice. She was standing right beside me outside the joke shop.

"What do you mean?"

"I thought you were this goody-two shoes who only did good and wanted to save mankind or something."

I look at her strangely. I was never any of those things. Even less so now. But it wasn't like I wanted to end mankind or anything. I wasn't that kind of vampire.

"And what changed your mind?" I ask. Not that I really cared, I may have won over Gretel, but she still annoyed the crap out of me. Hence why I thought her and Nott ultimately belonged together and I guess why I was trying to help him.

"You seem to have a thing for your best friend's beau."

"What!" I shout a little louder then I meant to.

"I may not be the sharpest quill around, but I'm not blind. I totally noticed the look."

"What look? There was no look."

"Oh shut it will you? The look you gave him on the walk here. It was like a total 'I want you' look."

"It was…"

"What did I say about talking? Geesh, I'm not going to tell anyone."

How could she have seen a look like that when I know I didn't look at him like that. I mean, I would have known if I had. I would have purposefully looked in his direction and thought Oh baby I want you. But no, that never happened. Ever.

"I'm going to give you this advice only once, so listen up. You want to know how to tell if he likes you back? You make him jealous."

"But how could he be jealous of anyone? He has Beth."

"Oh come on! He's Draco flipping Malfoy. Monogamy isn't in his vocabulary. I guarantee you if he likes you it'll be apparent when you're with another guy. So use Blaise to your advantage. Or be a doll and use Nott too. Take him off my hands. He's sucking the life out of me."

"I don't like him, so I have no need to make him jealous. I don't like Blaise or Nott either, so I'm good. But thanks for the advice." I say patting her on the shoulder.

"Suit yourself. But if you ask me, you need a guy. There is way too much sexual tension rolling off of you."

Before I could retort she walked off towards the three broomsticks. Had she gone completely mental? It's not like her suggestion would have worked anyway, Draco does not like me. He is barely beginning to tolerate me. Sure we have our decent semi-friendship moments. But they are rare. Very very rare. I follow her tracks towards the front of the pub. A glass of butterbeer would be nice; maybe it would be able to help calm me down.

I passed one of the small alcoves that separate each store and failed to notice the hand that reached out and grabbed me around the waist. Another hand clasps over my mouth and the person drags me farther into the shadowed darkness. Whoever it was was inhumanly strong because their hold on me didn't budge despite my efforts.


	20. Chapter XX

Good day to you! I must say another large thank you to all you readers out there. And then, as per my usual, a gigantic ball of cheese (preferably havarti) for the reviewers (you must understand that cheese is probably my favorite food in the world, so if you are lactose intolerant, a giant ball of strawberries instead):

**Gabiwoods, KaitlynEmmaRose, Quinstar, SlytherinSierra001, candyredlove, lcd619, KeitarosKeroNeko - **You seriously made me laugh sooo hard, thank you!

Thank you all so very much for your comments and suggestions. Seriously, I love reading them.

Enjoyeth :D

* * *

I was breathing hard as my assailant let go of my mouth and twists me around to pin me against the wall. As my eyes focused my ears recognized his voice instantly.

"Nice to see you're still letting distractions get the best of you."

"Malachi! What are you doing here? Let go of me!" I hiss. It was easier to feign anger then deal with the butterflies that had entered my stomach at the sound of his voice.

"Glad to see you too." He says, releasing me.

"And I'm trying to act normal. Normal people don't lurk about all paranoid searching for people who might pull them into deserted alleyways." I glance out towards the busy street. The alcove wasn't exactly deep, and the brick walls were close enough together that Malachi was only inches away from me. If anyone peered in for long enough they would be able to see us easy. Something I would rather not happen.

"I hate to break it to you, but you're not normal."

"And who do I have to thank for that?" I glare back up at him. I had to keep arguing with him. It was the only way to stay focused. How could I have forgotten how beautiful he was? He was about a foot taller than me and built like nobody's business. He could pull off wearing just about anything, but today he had chosen a black sweater that clung lightly to his arms and chest with black jeans, that probably made his ass look fantastic.

"You're really bringing up that subject again?"

"Fine, would you like to explain what you're doing here then?"

He smiles down at me as he brings a hand up to caress my face gently. I let out a soft sigh. I'm supposed to stay mad. I needed this break from him to think over everything; it was unfair for him to show up like this, unannounced, and catch me completely off-guard. I was doing fine not having to deal with him. I was focusing on getting over whatever this thing I felt for Draco is, in order to maybe, and I emphasize the maybe bit, get officially involved with Malachi. And to think I was getting so good at blocking anything and everything having to do with him out of my mind, but now it's all been blown to pieces, because he's here standing in front of me. Kind of hard to ignore him now.

"I missed you Delilah."

I didn't move as I watched him lean down. Nor did I move when his lips pressed gently against mine. It was nice, but it wasn't like it sent fire radiating to every pore in my body. Then again, it was just a simple kiss that only lasted a brief second. Not something I'd expect from him. I chewed him out anyway.

"We discussed this. You and I were supposed to have time apart. You're violating our agreement."

"It was less of an agreement and more like you telling me you needed time to think. It's not like we pinky promised." He smirks, leaning back against the wall. But it was more than just a smirk. It was an 'I'm hiding something' smirk. I saw it all the time before he'd randomly test me on something I'd just learned.

"You're not here because you miss me. You're here because of something else." I accuse, folding my arms across my chest.

"What gave it away?" he chuckles, still smirking.

"Your stupid grin. Not to mention that kiss was kind of lame. Not something a passionate lover would plan in concocting a romantic rendezvous."

"Did you just call me your lover?" he deepened his voice in an attempt to sound sexier.

"You wish. Now stop changing the subject. Tell me why you're here. Why you're really here."

The grin slowly left his face and he placed his hands in his pocket as he sighed. "I heard rumors that Xerxes was going to make a visit up here. Apparently some Hogwarts student killed one of his men and he wants revenge."

"Revenge?" I gulp.

"Actually he probably just wants a reason to cause a scene; show the wizards what they're up against by attacking one of their famous schools. But he'd cover it by calling it revenge."

"You've got to be shitting me."

"Language dear. Now there is no need to worry. I have confident sources that say these rumors are false. The vampire in question who was killed was a bit of a wack-job, so I think whoever did it did him a favor. He's not stupid enough to attack Hogwarts, even to make a point."

"Then why are you here? If it was all just a big lie?"

"Just to make sure. He would send out spies and convoys to scout out the place before he made any moves. But so far I've not gotten a hit on any other vampire but you."

"Oh that's good." I mutter looking down.

"You okay? You look like you're about to be sick."

"Only slightly sick." I slide to the ground and clutch my knees.

"Why? I told you, it seems like it was all just a rumor. Nothing more. Why are you acting this way?" he leaned down to look at me in the eyes. He never liked it when I showed weakness. Vulnerability gets you killed. To Malachi, everything gets you killed.

"You know the person that killed that vampire? Yeah, um, that was me."

He didn't say anything for a long moment. He just stared at me with a blank expression. And then he lost it.

"You did WHAT? You took on a vampire by yourself? What were you thinking?"

"I'm alive aren't I? And why did you teach me all the things you did if not to protect myself and in some cases kill those who threaten me?" I yell right back at him.

"He threatened you?" his voice lowered slightly, but I could tell he was still furious.

"Yes. Not to mention he started feeding on a friend of mine. It's not like he's the only one I killed either. I wiped out over a dozen men that were under the vampire's command."

"How did you get yourself in that predicament in the first place?"

"That's the best part. It was all supposed to be a part of a test for my Defense Against the Dark Arts class. Except it got out of hand, and I ended up killing quite a few people."

"You fed?"

"Well, yeah. I was in the heat of battle. I got caught up in the moment."

"And this friend of yours? Did she see you?"

"**He** didn't see a thing. Don't worry, our secret is safe."

"You're getting reckless Delilah." He grabs me by the shoulders and lifts me up so I was standing again. I wanted to argue. It wasn't like I planned the whole escapade. I went along to protect Draco, and thank goodness I did or he would be dead. But Malachi could care less about human life, especially Draco's. At least he wasn't asking which friend it was. That wouldn't exactly go over well considering I was supposed to be getting over him, not saving his life. So I had to keep the subject rolling.

"You know I didn't want to kill anyone. It's not who I am."

"On the contrary. It's exactly who you are. You just have to keep that part of you controlled while you're here."

"Whatever. Can you just go now?"

"I would, however irritating you is much more fun."

I rolled my eyes and attempted to walk away. We were done here as far as I was concerned. He chewed me out, nagged me a little bit, and toyed with me. The list of torments was completed. If I left now, no one would see him, and I could go back to pretending he was a distant memory.

"How I have missed your dramatic exits." He chuckles moving fast enough so he was standing in front of me blocking my way out before I could even bat an eye. I hated how fast he was.

"Yeah, I'm sure you've been really pining over my absence. Could you move now? I'd like to get by." Another quick movement and he had me up against the brick wall again. At least this time it was more gently.

"My feelings are the same as they were when you left."

"You have a funny way of showing it." I mutter looking down. Even though I was still confused over whatever I may have felt for him, it kind of sucked to feel like his childish pupil again.

His finger tilted my chin up so I was looking him in the eyes. There were those butterflies again. They had disappeared in the midst of our argument, but they were back and in full swing. It was like they were having a freaking dance party in my stomach. The darkness of his eyes chilled me as he leaned closer. Apparently my body thought he was moving too slowly because I closed the gap between us and pressed my lips firmly against his.

He wrapped his arms around me pulling me deeper into his embrace while biting down lightly on my lip. I felt something this time. It was like a smoldering fire in the pit of my gut. Sure it wasn't fireworks like I had felt with Draco, but it was something. And it was nice to be wanted for a change. The intensity of his kisses began to grow and he slammed me against the brick wall. I was completely distracted as my fingers got tangled up in his hair.

Malachi began kissing my ear. He stopped a second later to whisper, "We have company."

"Delilah?"

I push Malachi off of me and turn to see Blaise standing there at the opening of the alleyway. Oh great. Once he recognized it was me his expression turned from confusion to anger. He must have seen enough to know that what he had witnessed was completely consensual. In other words it was a big slap in the face for him. Because let's face it, I never made out with him in a dark alley way.

"Can we help you?" Malachi offers. Except he made it sound more like 'you better leave before I rip your throat out.' Amazing how Blaise could catch on to that but not my sarcasm.

Blaise didn't answer him. He just turned around and left. Perfect. He was now going to blab to everyone what he saw. Or maybe, if I was lucky, he would be too embarrassed and keep it to himself. But either way I knew one thing for sure.

"Thanks a lot. You just lost me a meal." I groan rushing out after him.

"You FED on him?" he hissed. "What did I specifically tell you not to do!"

"Look." I shout stopping to face him, "Animal blood tastes like pure crap. I needed something more. Don't harp on me. He's still alive isn't he?"

"For now."

"Yes, well thanks to you... forever." I say. I start walking again towards the three broomsticks. I knew that's where he had gone. I just ignored the fact that Malachi was following me. I could deal with him later. I just didn't account for the fact Malachi had no intentions of staying hidden from my friends, or whatever you would call them.

I was about to enter when Malachi grabs my arm, keeping me from opening the door.

"What are you doing? Let go of me!" I growl.

"Chill would you? Just listen for a second."

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. I focused on listening. There was a lot of talk going on but I knew what their voices sounded like so it wasn't hard to pick up on their conversation. Malachi would have a harder time because he would be listening for Blaise's voice only.

"Did you find her?" Gretel asks.

"Oh yeah, I found her." Blaise sounded seriously pissed off.

"Did she hex you or something mate?" Nott questions.

"I found her making out with some guy in between the buildings."

"Nice!" Gretel chuckles.

"Lila was making out with some random guy? That's not like her." Beth comments.

"I'm with Beth, Delilah is way too uptight for that. A random make-out session would require spontaneity and sex appeal."

I growled subconsciously. That was Draco. Stupid prick. Good to know he's only nice to me when no one else can see. Malachi squeezed my shoulder reassuringly. Glad he could hear the negative things said about me.

"Draco, dude, are you blind? She's totally sexy and badass." Nott argues.

Malachi's grip on my shoulder tightened forcibly. It was either because of what Nott had called me, or how he mentioned Draco's name. And I was leaning toward the latter.

"Draco only has eyes for me. Though I agree. Lila is very beautiful, and is completely awesome." Beth says.

""You're sure you saw it right?" Draco asks Blaise.

"Positive."

"I think it's time to make our entrance now, what do you think?" Malachi asks.

"I think you should leave, and I can tell them that who Blaise saw wasn't me."

"Or, you can show me off to your friends. Which is obviously the better choice. Come on." He grins as he takes hold of my hand and pulls me into the crowded pub. He started leading me directly to them, but half way there I pushed past him and lead the way. Couldn't have him look like he was in charge. Gretel was the first to see me, and then her gaze shifted to Malachi. Her mouth dropped. Literally dropped.

"Um guys, Delilah is here. And I think she brought that guy you were talking about."

The other four heads turned to look at me at once. Blaise still looked pissed. Nott looked amused. Beth actually looked interested, which is saying something since Malachi looked nothing like Draco, and then Draco who looked semi shocked.

"Sorry about disappearing earlier. Everyone this is Malachi."

Before I could introduce them individually Gretel spoke up. "You're Malachi? The Malachi?"

"The Malachi? Is he somehow special?" Draco asks rudely. I made it a point to look at everyone but him from this point onward.

"In truth or dare the girls asked who Delilah's best kiss was from. And she said Malachi." Beth answered happily.

"How sweet of you." Malachi says to me. He then proceeds to wrap an arm around my waist, dips me back, and plants a solid kiss on me right in front of everyone. If I didn't think I could look at Draco before, well that was nothing to how I felt now. No one else knew I had kissed Draco, well besides Malachi, but Draco knew. And that comment couldn't have been easy for his ego. Even if it was false.

"So are you two together?" Nott asks, as Malachi brought me back up on my own two feet.

"Because she never mentioned you." Draco adds coldly.

"I'm giving her time to think about what she wants. We don't want to rush things."

"That's not what it seemed like in the alley." Blaise chimes in.

"Well I think it's endearing. Come and sit. Tell us a little about yourself Malachi. How did you and Delilah meet?" Gretel interrupts. She was laying on the charm pretty thick for a guy who was interested in another girl. But so what? It wasn't like she was anything but a meal to him anyway. I stayed standing as Malachi began to make up this fake story about how we met and so on. He was a good story teller, a good liar, and had them all captivated. All except Draco. He was looking down at his hands playing with his fingernails. If he wanted to be rude that was his deal. At least Malachi was good for one thing, besides kissing me and pissing me off at the same time that is, he made it easier to be a vampire, and just not care.


	21. Chapter XXI

Thank you for showing so much interest in this story! I have a blast writing it. Pretty much it gives me an escape from all that's going on right now. A little piece of imagination heaven. It's pretty awesome hearing from so many of you! And here are my special thanks for those who reviewed:

**Quinstar, KaitlynEmmaRose, Lintered, SlytherinSierra001, candyredlove, GabiWoods, KeitarosKeroNeko, **

E.N.J.O.Y (a little more Malachi)

* * *

"It was very nice to meet you all." Malachi stood and nodded at them accordingly. Somehow, and probably just because he had the last 600 hundred years to perfect how to charm humans, he won them over. Even Blaise was smiling and chatting with him by the end of the hour. The only one that seemed completely disinterested was Draco. He listened well enough, but he never commented, and looked like he was bored out of his mind most of the time. I guess Gretel's advice worked… I would find out if Draco is jealous. And he definitely was not. He just likes being the center of attention, and is butt hurt that Malachi took that away from him. Draco hadn't glanced in my direction since we first walked in.

Malachi grabbed my hand and pulled me to my feet yanking me out of my thought process. "If you all don't mind I'm going take Delilah off your hands for a little while."

I was fine with that. I still needed to talk to Malachi about my brother, and run a theory by him. Neither could I do around these people.

"Actually I'm heading back." Draco says, standing up as well. He still managed to keep the bored look to him, but I heard something more in his tone.

"Good for you?" Malachi laughs not realizing what he really meant: that I had to go with him.

"Delilah is my partner. So she'll need to head back with me." Draco smirks, finally showing the real him. And here I was thinking I had just avoided all catastrophes regarding Malachi and Draco clashing. Apparently Draco wanted to wait until the end to assert his power. And I knew Malachi wasn't about to stand by and let the human talk down to him like that.

"One hell of a partner you turned out to be. Needing her to risk her life for your own. Really shows what kind of man you are." Malachi says coldly, still holding tightly onto my hand.

Draco didn't respond to him, but turned his gaze to me. He looked angry, really angry. "You'll talk to him about it will you? You going to be Debbie Downer then until you see **him** again? No one here is good enough for you?"

I think for a second Draco forgot where he was, and who was around him because more than just our table was staring at him. I didn't know what I felt at his accusation. I hadn't really talked to Malachi about anything in detail about last weekend; I just gave him the broad overview of what had happened. Apparently Draco didn't see it that way.

"You're certainly not good enough." Malachi laughs, entirely too amused by Draco's anger. I was the only one that knew why. Really knew why. To Malachi, and most other vampires, **any** human was lower than us. They're our major food source after all. It would be like humans looking at a chicken like they're equal. At least, that's how Malachi sees it. Sure he respects the humans in charge, and follows the rules, but that's just because he likes order.

If possible Draco seemed to grow a shade darker. I knew I had to take charge before this turned into more than just a verbal spat. I turned to Malachi and ordered him roughly, "Go outside and wait for me. I'll be there in a moment."

He didn't budge. He stared over me, glaring at Draco, who was glaring right back.

"Go. Now." I command, pushing him slightly. It seemed to wake him up out of the glaring contest. He again nodded at the rest of the table before heading for the door. And then he was gone, and I was left to deal with an angry Malfoy.

I walked over to him and laid a hand on his arm. He jerked away. "Don't touch me," he growled.

"Oh come off it. We need to talk." I say, grabbing his arm.

"I'm coming with you!" Beth announces standing up.

She's got to be kidding? I could tell by just touching him that Draco wasn't just mad at me, he was mad at everyone. None of his friends had stood up for him. Or made an attempt to include him in the conversation. Of course this was just my guess, but I had a feeling it was probably pretty legitimate. And Beth was included in the people who did nothing. Not to mention I did not need her prying ears. I let go of Draco and grabbed her hand. She seemed in a daze, like she didn't know what to feel. It even confused me. I shook my head and focused.

"Stay here with them. We'll be right back." I tell her. It was a command and I knew she would have to obey. I didn't mind controlling people when the situation called for it. I had promised myself I would never do it to a friend, but I was beginning to go back on a lot of the things I promised. So what the hell, what was one more thing?

"No I'm going with you. He's my boyfriend." She says, trying to walk towards him.

I was momentarily shocked for a second. She didn't obey. How was she not sitting down and waiting? It was like my command hadn't even fazed her. I tried again, really laying the orders on thick.

"Stay here Beth. Talk with Gretel and wait until we get back." The more orders I give the more the brain tries to please at least one. But again Beth seemed unfazed.

"I don't care what you say, I'm going with you. Geesh."

"Just stay here Beth for crying out loud." Gretel says, grabbing her hand and yanking her back down into a chair. Gretel gave me a small smile before talking animatedly trying to distract her.

I look back to where Draco had been standing, but he was gone. Great. I rush towards the back of the pub. There he was, leaning against the far wall staring off into space. I approach him cautiously. No need to get him all mad again.

"You're really a two faced bitch you know that?" Draco snaps the moment he sees me. So much for not getting him mad.

"You're one to talk! You treat me like crap behind my back!"

"I could make it an all the time kind of gig if that would make you happier." He says.

"Look, I'm just here to tell you I'll be back in an hour. And that I didn't talk to Malachi about last weekend. Not really. He found out about it from some other people in London."

"Bugger off Delilah."

I sigh. There was no more point trying to talk to him. He was mad, and until he was less mad talking to him would be a waste of time. I walked back out and leaned down to the table, "Could you guys please keep Draco here for me until I get back? Malachi knew my brother, and I have to ask him some stuff."

Blaise's eyes widened, but he nodded. As did everyone else. I wanted Blaise to think I was learning more information about my brother so he would be more inclined in making sure I had time to do so. In order to get it from me later. I didn't think a guy like Blaise was one to give up, ever. Gretel gave me a wink before I left them. Malachi was waiting just outside the door for me.

"I forgot how pansy-like human boys are. The girls aren't bad though. At least they like to flirt." He says falling into step next to me.

"If that was an attempt to make me jealous, I'm not going to react." I growl. I was kind of upset with him for what he had said to Draco. He could have been just a tad more mature.

"That's okay. I got enough of a reaction out of your Draco. He was a lovely character."

"He's not my Draco. He's Beth's. And you don't have to be mean to him just because I potentially liked him at one time."

"Sure I do." He laughs.

"Have you heard from my brother then?" I ask, taking a left turn towards the shrieking shack. I wanted to change the subject and the scenery.

"No. I know he's alive though. And the ministry of magic hasn't found him, so he's probably alright. If he does contact me, you'll be the first to know."

"Thanks." I mutter. I knew I shouldn't have gotten my hopes up, but seeing Malachi only reminded me of Damon all the more. I missed him. And it felt so long since I have seen or talked to him. And still, it was all my fault. Something that only I knew.

"Don't get sloppy while you're here. If you do feed on humans, make sure you test their blood first. You never know what spell a witch or wizard may be under. It makes muggles so much easier to deal with."

I nodded. I wasn't about to tell him I didn't test Blaise's blood. He was the first human I had fed on in weeks. I was hungry, and let's face it I just plain forgot.

"_Why do we always have to go to the muggle parts of the city? They don't deserve to get fed on just because they don't have magical powers." I complain, keeping in step with Malachi._

"_I have told you before. Drinking from a witch or wizard could be more trouble than it's worth. If a wizard is under a spell and you feed off of him you'll experience the spell yourself for a time. It is very inconvenient."_

"_That's why you tell me to test their blood before I feed, where as muggles we just chow down?"_

"_Precisely." He grins flashing me a smile. He rarely smiled at me these first few weeks. I was new at everything, and I tried his patience more than I cared to admit. Of course I always reminded him he could have done himself a huge favor and NOT turned me, but he always changes the subject then._

"_So do vampires treat all humans the same? Like there isn't one type of human we hunt or feed off of more is there?" I never really liked how most of the Slytherins treated everyone else like dirt. Not that everyone did it, but the popular ones always did. The moment Draco's image popped into my brain I had to do everything I could to shove it out again._

"_For the most part yes. Muggles, like I said, are easier to hunt. But most vampire's like to live among witches and wizards."_

"_Does some people's blood taste better than others?" I ask timidly. Talking about blood wasn't exactly my favorite thing to do, but I figured I would have to know all these things eventually._

"_You've fed enough the last two weeks, why don't you tell me?" _

"_They each taste slightly different, but not really better or worse. They all made me thirsty when I was close to them. I didn't really have one preference over another. I just wanted to feed." I explain._

"_And that is usually how it will be. It's more than just food. The blood satisfies our very essence. It calls to us."_

_I stay quiet. I didn't really know what to say to that. It was weird to think blood called to me. Blood used to freak me out. Or at least other's blood, mine didn't bother me so much. And now I drink it for a living. _

_We stop because the sidewalk we were on ended and we had to cross the street to get to the next set of houses. The cars were rushing by in a whirl of lights and sounds. It was kind of cool getting used to so many muggle things. Sure my brother had slowly introduced small muggle trinkets into my life, but nothing so big as a car._

"_Sometimes the blood calls to you so much you lose control and end the human's life."_

"_What? No, I would never murder anyone." I state, pulling my gaze away from the cars and up to his face. _

"_For a vampire, the word never always fails to hold up to its meaning. Let's cross." He says. I follow him off the sidewalk and onto the black road. Two cars were stopped, one was black, the other bright red. Inside the red one was a boy, he looked a tad older than me. I gave him a small smile as we passed.  
"You should try to refrain from dazzling the humans, especially if they're in the midst of operating heavy machinery._

"_Machinery?" _

"_The car is a machine. A very large one at that."_

"_Oh, but what do you mean? I didn't dazzle him. I have to touch him to dazzle him, and then I'd have to order him to do something. That is the extent of my dazzling abilities."_

"_Your selective memory never ceases to amaze me. Yes that is exactly what I explained to you earlier this week," he says, stepping up onto the sidewalk, "But there really are no textbook definitions for what a vampire can do. There are common bonds that link us together, the drinking of blood, knowing a humans emotions and blood information by a single touch, strength and speed. Things like that. But not every vampire has the same ability to dazzle, if they have it at all."_

"_So what your saying is?" I push._

"_Not all dazzling is control. Some is the ability to make someone trust you by a mere look. I don't have that ability, but it seems you might. That boy certainly seemed mesmerized."_

"_Could have been my winning good looks." I joke._

"_Could have been." He smiles again. Wow two smiles in one night. I was on a roll here._

_We walked a little more until he stopped me in front of a house that had more than a few cars parked in front of it. He always chose a house that was throwing a party. Made it even easier to feed because people slid off into private rooms all the time to have more intimate fun. All we had to do was blend in._

"_Your attitude tonight has been quite refreshing. I don't think you've thrown a fit once." He says, re-tucking in his shirt._

"_I don't throw fits. I speak my mind. There is a difference."_

"_Hardly." He chuckles, beginning to walk up the steps._

"_You're kind of a dick." _

"That reminds me, what would keep a human from being dazzled? Could a spell do that?" I ask, remembering how Beth was able to completely ignore my orders.

"I've heard of a couple. Only spells that control the human in some way and already takes away their free will, like the imperius curse, could block our powers."

"The Imperius Curse!" I shout. No way could Beth be under the imperius curse. Why would someone do that to her? It wasn't like she was a key element in the war. She's just a teenager.

"Woah. Don't freak out on me. Potions are more responsible for blocking our powers than anything else. Why, what is wrong?"

I had stopped to lean onto a tree for a moment. I really was worried that Beth was being controlled, but if it was by potion then that would mean there was an antidote out there to reverse the effects. I had to figure out exactly what spell she was under, and that meant drinking her blood.

"I know that look, you're going to do something reckless aren't you?" he accuses, stepping closer to me.

"Of course not. I'm the epitome of caution and responsibility." I say pushing off of the tree.

"Whatever you do just make sure you stay out of the lime light. If Xerxes catches wind of you, there will be hell to pay."

"Yes sir, Malachi sir." I salute him.

"This isn't a joking matter Delilah. You have the next few months to waste all the time you want by flirting and playing around with the humans. After that the real world begins."

I stared at him for a little while. He really really made me angry. He's been trying to dictate my life for who knows how long now. Ever since he decided he wanted to use me as the subject to his pet project 'replicate Clarisse'. It didn't matter if he made me feel wanted if he was just going to control me the whole time. Sure Beth has been psychotic lately, but I'm almost a hundred percent sure she's under some kind spell, so to say the least she's still my best friend. And I'm not about to just toss that away because I'm adapting to a new lifestyle.

"This is the real world Malachi. I'm a teenager. Vampire or not doesn't matter. My human friends aren't just a fad. We're going to stay friends even after we graduate."

"Still so naïve. It was nice seeing you Delilah. And great meeting your friends. Try not to kill them."

And when I blinked he was gone, just like that. Funny how I upset him the most by talking about the loyalties I have to my friends. Doesn't make much sense, then again anything that took my attention away from Malachi was 'not good for me' as he would say. Whatever, maybe Draco would be less mad if I show back up a tad earlier than I had told him.


	22. Chapter XXII

I am hoping you all have had the chance to see the new Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows trailer. It literally made me squeal. That excited. Of course if you haven't seen it... you should hunt it down. It's AMAZING. Back to reality, Hi! Sorry for the long wait on this one; it's another test week so my brain has been inching by. But thank you to all who have read and messaged and specially reviewed. It means the world to me. So here is my special thank you to the recent reviewers:

**sage1993, KaitlynEmmaRose, lintered, candyredlove, GabiWoods, ThatGirlWithThatSmile, bluesmidge101, SlytherinSierra001**

Thank you! and I hope you enJoYeth :D

* * *

"Draco left. We couldn't make him stay any longer. He threatened to give us all detentions if we tried."

Gretel actually sounded apologetic. She had run into me on my way to the three broomsticks.

"How long now?" I ask. I really didn't want to get in trouble because of Draco's ego.

"Only like five minutes ago. I figured you would still be busy with Malachi though."

"Thanks Gretel. I owe you one." I say making sure to ignore her comment about Malachi. He was gone and I was done talking about him. If he hadn't shown up in the first place Draco wouldn't have run off and I'd probably be sipping on a butterbeer right now. I take off in the direction of Hogwarts. If Draco was walking, and I was running, I could probably catch him before he reached the school grounds.

Running at a pretty fast pace felt like jogging for me so it wasn't too bad. But running has never been a hobby of mine, even if I was good at it, so I wasn't exactly thrilled that I had to do so in order to reach Draco before some professor saw him without me. Who knows what Carrow would do with that information? He's psychotic.

After awhile of running I saw his blonde head bobbing not too far in front of me. I slowed my pace to a brisk walk. I was close enough to him now that a professor would be able to see me, and thus we wouldn't get in trouble, but far enough away he probably wouldn't realize I was following him. I still had to figure out what to say to smooth things over. We had come pretty far since the beginning of the year. I didn't want to rip out his internal organs every time I see him for example. And I haven't caught him with another girl for quite awhile. So it was obvious things were getting slightly better, but now. Well now I didn't know what was going to happen. Malachi made sure of that.

If I stayed light on my feet he wouldn't look back and it would give me time to just think. And heaven knows I needed to think. Malachi blocked my brain from functioning normally. First of all, I do not nor have I ever liked Draco. A tiny baby crush does not constitute the use of the verb like. A crush happens by loss of focus and the lowering of standards. Neither of which I am about to do again, ever.

Secondly, I wanted time away from him because for any good feeling I have for him it is paralleled with a spiteful/hateful feeling. So there is literally half of me that would be all for screwing over finishing school and just being a vampire full-time with him. And then there is the other half that would love to see his body burst into flames. Two very distinct sides and I'm nowhere near deciding on which one I want more. When he's around me, I feel wanted and protected, despite his anger management issues. But when he's gone I remember everything else. Being around Draco, and immersing myself in all this Hogwarts stuff, made me forget exactly what I was dealing with.

"I didn't think timid stalker was your style." Draco says just loud enough for me to hear. He didn't stop or look back. How did he know I was the one following him? It could have been anyone? I quicken my pace to catch up to him.

"In what world am I timid?"

I figured my best bet was to try and play along with his insults and hopefully he'd just let all what had happen slide. I mean, it wasn't that big of a deal anyway. He couldn't be that butt hurt.

"The last six years, if I remember correctly. Little timid Delilah, afraid to go after what she desired. Let people treat her as they pleased."

"Yes well, that's in the past. I'm not the same Delilah, Draco."

"That much I could gather, but the real question is why. What changed you from this awkwardly inept girl to this fierce and intimidating witch?"

"You think I'm intimidating? That's the sweetest thing you've ever said!" I say happily, not letting him know that he had struck a nerve.

"I think it was this bloke Malachi." He continues, ignoring my comment, "It certainly sounded like he didn't let you out of his site over the summer."

"Or maybe it was the whole situation with my brother? Did you ever think of that?"

"I did. Yes. But I asked myself, how could Delilah Kane change so much over the course of two weeks? Two weeks between the announcement of your brother's extracurricular activities and your arrival here."

"And what was your conclusion?" I ask, through gritted teeth. How was I supposed to get off this subject? I even used my brother as an excuse, and I never do that! All for the sake that we stop talking about Malachi. But no. He just has to keep pressing on. But there was no way he knew Malachi was a vampire. Or that I was one for that matter. He couldn't possibly know. Could he?

He stops suddenly. We were only a few feet away from the outer perimeter of the school. I didn't want to stop, because then instead of looking ahead of me or at the ground as we had this whole lovely conversation I was supposed to look up at him. But then again, if he did accuse me of being a vampire it would be easier to kill him here, and dispose of his body in the forbidden forest without any loose ends or witnesses.

"You're no longer the innocent little Delilah you once were. Malachi burst that bubble wide open now didn't he?"

"I don't see what you're getting at." I say, slowly. Was that a metaphor for blood somehow? If it was it was the worst metaphor I had ever heard.

"You and Malachi had sex. Did the deed. Got down and dirty. Do you get it now?"

I stared at him for a moment. I didn't know whether to slap him or laugh. So I chose to stomp off instead. Not that I was too fond of this subject matter either, but it was a tad better than what I had originally thought. Sex or vampires. Great choices right?

"My personal life is none of your business Malfoy."

"We're back to surnames now Kane? I must have struck a nerve. How was it? Not that great huh? Left you wanting?" Draco sneered, only inches behind me. We had entered the school's wall and there were already people in sight of us eliminating any possibility I had to dispose of him. If I just ignored him we could get back to the room in peace and I could take a nap or something.

"You could ask Beth what it's really like to…"

"Leave Beth out of this. And any other girl you've charmed into your bed. I do not care to discuss your conquests. Ever."

"I haven't slept with Beth, but when she finds out you've played the field I'm sure she'll be more than willing."

"Don't touch her!" I shout, stopping at the stairs to the entrance to the castle. I had stomped pretty ferociously across the lawn and through the courtyards, but I knew if I went inside our argument would echo down the hallways. It was better to just get it all out here, especially since he was talking about Beth like he was.

"She's my girlfriend. It's not like she complains." He smirks, stopping and facing me.

"I think you're just jealous." I declare. Sure it was a long shot, and I was about to bring up another subject I had wanted to steer clear of but oh well.

"And what could I possibly be jealous of?" he laughs.

"The simple fact that I told all the girls that Malachi was the best kiss I ever had. Which you know would put you in, at the very least, second place. It had to wound your ego just a tiny bit."

The smirk fell from his face. So I had hit the nail on the head then? He was upset about what I had said about the kiss. Or at least partly upset because of it. I took a step closer to him.

"But the thing is I had to say Malachi was the best. Because even if you are the best kisser I have ever made-out with I would have had to admit to kissing you. And that's a fate worse than death."

Okay, so I may have been a tad meaner than I should have been, but he had royally pissed me off. And I was sick of his attitude. Malachi was a jerk yes, but so was he. Six years of putting up with his crap was buried somewhere inside of me and obviously my resentment was not completely tucked away. If he was going to be juvenile about this whole kissing business then so was I.

"I've never realized how dramatic you are."

I clenched my hands into fists to stop myself from punching him in the face. I was not that bloody dramatic! Malachi would go on and on about all the drama I put him through and now Draco was joining in on the fun. I might spin a slight exaggeration on things, but that hardly made me the most dramatic person in the world.

"I bet you're the kind of girl to cry during sex. Heavy sobbing right in the middle of climax because you couldn't believe anyone would actually want you, am I right?"

I slapped him across the face. Hard enough so that a nice red mark appeared on his cheek.

"Delilah are you okay?" Neville practically jumped down the stairs to my side. I looked around to see that Neville wasn't the only one who had been watching our argument unfold. At least three girls were standing not too far off watching intently. By the looks of it the seemed to approve of my reaction.

"Are you daft? She hit me Longbottom, not the other way around." Draco growls, rubbing his cheek.

"Delilah?" Neville presses, ignoring Draco's comment.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks Neville." I give him a small smile. Apparently it pays off to be nice to other people. I made sure to actually treat other people how I'd want to be treated, not like they were dirt. Draco missed that memo. Not that Neville and I were best buds, but it seems like he wasn't the kind of guy to sit back idly if someone was in trouble. I wasn't the only one that made a change this summer that's for sure. He never used to be so assertive.

"You're welcome."

"This makes me sick. I'm going to bed." Draco says sounding annoyed. He stomps up the stairs and didn't glance back to make sure I was following him. I think he may have wanted to continue fighting. Which was fine by me, but Neville stepped in and I wasn't about to ask him to step aside so I could really administer some pain into Draco's thick head.

"I'll see you around Neville." I say heading off after Draco. This time I was going to keep my distance from him.

"_Just let me relax for a minute? You're like a freaking dictator."_

"_You've just now noticed that?" he laughs sitting on the ottoman across from the couch I was currently residing on. I thought that maybe after a couple of months of rigorous training sessions he would ease up, but oh no. How could he possibly teach me anything more? And to top it off, each session began with a run: a two-mile jog through the neighborhood. Guess what I just finished._

"_Can't we have a fun day? A day filled with nothing but fun things? Like cotton candy and circus tents or sleep." I pout, leaning my head against the back of the soft comfortable couch. I wanted to sink into it and sleep for hours._

"_None of those things sound remotely fun." _

"_I don't think you know the meaning of the word." I point out._

_All of a sudden Malachi stood up, grabbed me, and yanked me to the far corner of the room behind him. What was going on? And then I heard it, the soft click of the key latch in the door. Was someone trying to break in? I peered behind Malachi to watch the front door swing open, and there standing in the entrance was Damon. My brother. I pushed Malachi out of the way and ran at him full speed._

"_Delilah!" he shouts holding out his arms. I jump into them hugging him for dear life. He picks me up and spins me around for a moment before placing me back on the floor. _

"_You're home. You're actually home!" I shout jumping up and down. He was about Malachi's height, and now that I knew he was a vampire I could see the features I had overlooked before. Like how intense and piercing his eyes were or how he practically glowed with life. Which meant he must have fed recently. _

"_I figured you would be furious with me upon my arrival."_

"_Well I am, but I'm just happy you're finally back. Two months without you is way too long. Especially when you leave me with __**him**__." I explain giving him another hug._

"_Ahh Malachi. It seems you have yet to win her over." He let go of me and held out his hand for Malachi to shake._

"_I'm getting there." Malachi grins taking Damon's outstretched hand. _

"_I want to hear all about America. It had better have been fantastic for ditching me. I'm so glad your home!" I squeal pulling him over and down onto the couch. Training was going to have to wait. So was my anger and all the pent up pain I had inside me. My brother was home and I was going to enjoy it for as long as I could._

The fire crackled in front of me. The heat burned my skin but not to the point where it hurt, just tingled. I had gotten so lost in thought I think I simply fell asleep on the floor in front of the fireplace. Was it the heat that had woke me up? And then I heard it, a light rapping on the door. I stand, and rush to it.

I fling it open to find Beth standing there looking as she always looked these days, like an ignorant lost puppy. She was here for Draco no doubt. Which mean I had to be the one to wake him up. Or I could just make her do it; she was his girlfriend after all. Then again who knows what would happen if I left them two alone in his room just as he's woken up from sleeping. Nope, never mind. I would wake him up. She could just sit and wait on the couch.

"Can I come in Lila?" she asks timidly.  
"Oh sorry; yeah of course." I say holding the door open farther. "Draco's still sleeping but I can get him for you." I offer shutting the door behind her.

"That would be nice, but first I have to tell you something."

I look over at her. She had taken a seat at the kitchen table. Her voice sounded constricted, like she was fighting within herself to speak.

"What is it?" I ask worriedly, taking a seat beside her. Had she actually come here to talk to me? But wait, where was Gretel? She was going to get in trouble if they weren't together.

"Where's Gretel Beth? You're supposed to stay with her."

"She's in the hospital wing. Madame Pomfrey said I could leave for a few minutes."

"What happened? Is she alright?" I grab her hands lightly. She looked dreadful. What could possibly make her this conflicted?

"Gretel made out with Malachi."

She said it fast, probably in hopes I wouldn't be able to understand, but I did. I understood perfectly.

"Did she faint?" I ask slowly, not letting my body process exactly what Beth was telling me. If I processed it I would blow up right then and there. I couldn't do that with Beth sitting only inches from me.

"How did you know?" Beth asks curiously.

"Malachi has that effect on people." I growl.

"He carried her to me after she had fainted. I put her on a stretcher and brought her up here."

"How sweet of him."

I think my growl became more of a feral snarl because Beth flinched.

"There's one more thing." She says, "And I only am telling you this because you're my best friend. And you deserve to know. Her blouse was all buttoned up wrong."

I think my grip on the table was about to snap it in half. I could barely breathe I was so furious.

"Are you okay?" she asks softly reaching out to touch me.

I stand suddenly and head for the door. She needed to leave. I needed some time to rant and rave and possibly tear this entire apartment to shreds without her nearby. I open it and gesture for her to go.

"But what about Draco?" she asks, back to her lovey sounding voice.

"I appreciate that you came to tell me what happened. I really do, but now you have to go. Come by tomorrow morning and you can see him then okay? I love you Beth, but I really need you to go." I say, trying to take deep calming breaths as she takes in all that I said.

She slowly stands up and starts walking towards me. It looked as if she was having an inner battle raging on inside of her, like she was having trouble walking towards the door.

"I'll be here first thing in the morning. Until then, feel better Lila." She gives me a small pat on the back as she walks past me, still very slowly, until I was finally able to shut the door. I breathe in, resting my head against the door frame ignoring the handle digging into my lower abdomen. Just breathe.

And then the image of him kissing her, and touching her and then feeding on her filled my head. Filled it so vividly that I cracked. I screamed at the top of my lungs and ran at the couch. I flipped it over so it went sailing into the wall. I kicked everything sitting on the ground. I ran to the kitchen and picked up a chair only to smash it against the floor with a loud crash. I wanted to destroy everything. He had purposefully buttoned her top wrong. Malachi was not so careless to make such a petty mistake; he wanted me to know what he did. Wanted me to know that he could feed on whomever he likes whether they are my friends, acquaintances, enemies or otherwise and also be with any girl he chooses. All in spite of me.

"What the hell are you doing?"

Draco stood in the hallway finishing wrapping a robe around his body. His hair was untidy and he looked exhausted.

"Sorry." I mumble as I sit down on the only unbroken chair in the kitchen.

"You destroyed everything it seems, was that your plan? Or was it just to make enough racket to wake me up from a perfectly nice sleep."

"No. I'm sorry. I forgot you were sleeping. I'm sorry." I rest my head in my hands. I was still trying to cool down as I sat there.

"Why'd you break everything? Someone besides me actually pissed you off?"

I glance up at him just to give him a glare before looking back down at the ground. Malachi made me want to destroy everything. He certainly loved bringing out the worst in me.

"Are you going to tell me or do I have to guess?" he asks.

I look up again. He took a seat on the counter and was watching me, waiting for an answer.

"Well?" he pushes.

"After I left Malachi did stuff with Gretel."

I couldn't exactly explain further. That Malachi also fed off her. Draco whistles softly. At least he didn't look haughty, because I don't think I could handle that kind of attitude from him right now.

"What is it about this guy? Does he sparkle or something?" Draco asks hopping down from the counter.

"Sparkle? Of course not. That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard."

"What then? There has to be something special about him if you gave him your virginity."

"I never had sex with Malachi Draco!" I shout. I stand up and start pacing around the now desolate kitchen. It was silent for awhile. He probably had to process the fact that I still haven't had sex yet.

"Then why are you jealous?" he asks, sounding genuinely interested for the first time.

"It's not jealousy exactly. I'm just angry. You wouldn't understand."

"You'd be surprised." He mumbles almost inaudibly. If I didn't have my extra keen senses I wouldn't have heard him. "Look, just get to bed. I'll clean up."

"But I…" I begin to argue. He pulls out his wand and flashes me a quick smile.

"Go to sleep."

I hesitate before moving. Why would he do this? Clean for me? I mean we only duked it out a couple of hours or so ago, where I definitely slapped him across the face. Not that I'd take it back either, he totally deserved it. I just figured he would take this opportunity to rub it all up and down in my face. Another second passed and I headed towards my room. Maybe he'd call out saying he was just kidding and he couldn't believe I fell for that. But step after step he didn't say anything.

As I reached my door he finally spoke up, "I forgive you for slapping me by the way." I then heard his laughter echo down the hallway.


	23. Chapter XXIII

This story has officially reached over 100 reviews! I don't think I can really explain how stoked that makes me. In honor of such an event I am presenting the longest chapter yet. Hopefully you will enjoy it immensely. Thank you again for reading and for all of you who review. You keep me pressing on:

**quinstar, KaitlynEmmaRose, candyredlove, bubbz, SlytherinSierra001, KeitarosKeroNeko, Hao'sAnjul, MonkeyHeart, bluesmidge101**

Also to those of you who send me messages, those are greatly appreciated as well!

Run along and Enjoy!

* * *

I laid in my bed staring up at the ceiling. I think I may have slept for a total of two hours last night. The rest was spent thinking over everything that has happened lately. It's not like thinking made things easier though, if anything it just made me more confused. I didn't even want to think about Malachi I was so upset with him. Draco still throws me for a loop when he is kind to me, i.e. last night. What was I supposed to do with that kind of behavior? I go from slapping him to thanking him. Why couldn't he just be consistent? And then I had to figure out if Beth was under a spell and if so, which one so I could figure out a way to reverse it.

I look over at the clock. It was a little past seven. I could get up and make breakfast or something. No point in pretending I'm sleeping anymore.

I throw my hair in a pony tail and head out to the hallway. There were no remnants of my outburst from last night. Draco cleans up well. I could hear him breathing deeply in his room. Still asleep. Gives me more time to myself. I was about to take out a frying pan when I heard a light knock on the door. Who in the world would be visiting at seven in the morning?

I take my time to get to the door, but once there I open it. And just like last night Beth was standing there. She looked a tad happier this morning though. Probably because it was Draco she planned on talking to instead of me this time. Apparently I seem to cause her stress.

"You said I should show up in the morning, so here I am. Gretel slept in the hospital wing last night so I don't have to go get her until nine or so." She smiles happily pushing past me. Sure, you can come on in. I close the door.

"Draco's still sleeping." I comment walking past her back to the kitchen.

"That's okay. I'll wait." She says, sitting down at the table. I look over my shoulder to analyze her. She looked happy and content, but she just wasn't the same. My Beth would be talking and gossiping about what happened with Gretel, or asking me more questions about Malachi, or dishing about Draco. But she sat there, contently waiting for Draco to wake. I had to figure out what was going on with her, and honestly I couldn't think of a better opportunity then right now.

Of course I haven't fed in awhile so it probably wasn't the wisest decision, but I could just test her blood and see if there is a spell. That was all.

"Beth, you know I love you right?" I ask walking towards her.

"Yes. And I love you too. I just love Draco more now." She smiles.

"Of course, I understand. Can you come sit with me on the couch? I need to talk to you about something." She nods, still smiling ear to ear. Glad she still trusts me at least. She stands and I follow her over to the couch. Once she was close enough I pulled out my wand and muttered the spell I knew only too well. It hit her square in the back and she began to collapse to the floor. I caught her and laid her gently on the couch.

She looked so peaceful when she was sleeping; it almost made me feel guilty for doing this. But it was in her best interest. And if I tested her blood, which consisted of pricking her finger and only taking a very little sample, and there was no sign of a spell or any magical properties then I could just let her sleep. But if I tested her blood, and there was a spell slash magical properties then I would have a dilemma. Because the only way to tell what spell she is under is if I drink more of her blood, and thus put myself at risk. All in the name of friendship.

I knelt beside the couch, take her hand and bring it up to my mouth. My fangs lower and I prick her index finger. Her blood oozed out slowly so that I only got a very minimal taste. It was enough to test her blood, but it was also enough to make me very very thirsty. And the bad news, her blood was coursing with magic. I couldn't tell what spell it was with such a limited sample, but it was strong.

So how was I going to do this? I could just bite into her neck but that is a direct passage to her coronary artery and the less artery access I had the better. This wasn't a feeding session. Her wrist would be the best bet. I got situated, holding her wrist just under my mouth. If Draco came out here I was beyond screwed, but luckily I could still hear his deep breathing, so as long as that didn't change I would be safe. I probably should have thought this whole plan out just a tad better, but I didn't have time to dwell on any repercussions; I had to act now.

I bite down into her flesh. The blood filled my mouth with warmth and I swallowed. I'm not going to lie and pretend I didn't want to sit there and continue drinking from her until I was satisfied, but two things stopped me. First, if Beth ever gets back to normal and she somehow figures out what I am, she'll ask me if I fed on her. I know she will, and this way I can say no, I only drank from her because she was crazy. Of course I would explain it a little better than that, but still. And secondly, the more I drank her blood the longer the spell would affect me.

After about five or so gulps I pull away. Hurriedly I closed the wound and clean up her wrist. I had to get to the bathroom and wash off my mouth. Already I could feel the spell slowly messing with my head and it made me dizzy. I rest against the bathroom sink, staring down at the white porcelain taking deep breaths. This spell was faster acting then I thought it would be.

"_We discussed this. You need to do this in order to understand why we test blood."_

"_Look, I know why we test blood. We don't want to deal with unwanted spells. You told me, I remember, and thus I will always test their blood. Hence there is no reason for me to drink that guy's blood." I argue, glaring down at the unconscious wizard at his feet. _

_We were behind a pub in an alleyway. This poor fellow was walking by himself when Malachi shot him down with a couple of spells. And now he was lying here in front of us to be used as a lesson. Only I wasn't going to participate. It was a stupid lesson._

"_You need to know what it is like if you ever forget to test their blood and fall under a spell. You'll have to learn how to distinguish the magical properties that make up the spell, and how to deal with that knowledge."_

"_Why, if I'm never going to forget to test their blood?"_

"_Stop being so stubborn. He's under a simple spell. If you don't do this you will be confused and upset when the time comes and you screwed up."_

"_Thanks for the vote of confidence, but I'm not doing it. So just give me all the semantics and I'll keep them in mind when I 'screw up'."_

_His look was lethal, but I wasn't going to bend to his will. I'm not stupid enough to drink from some idiot that is under some potion or spell. Therefore this lesson is stupid. He just didn't see it that way though._

"_You're lucky I put up with your attitude. Your brother never acted this way."_

"_Yeah I'm really lucky you decided to turn me into a vampire and have to put up with my bitchiness because of it. Yeah. I see your point there."_

_He had me pinned up against the brick wall before I had the chance to blink. His hand tightened around my neck with unnecessary force. He didn't say anything, just squeezed real hard and then let me go. I was surprised he hadn't screamed at me or thrown me against the wall or something. _

"_If you become affected by a spell due to someone's blood you'll be aware that you're under the spell, but you won't be able to do anything about it. It will be very difficult for you, because depending on the spell you'll want to fight whatever it is the magic makes you do but you'll find that you can't."_

_So he was just going to go on with the lesson like that? It was only slightly out of character for him to not only calm down incredibly quickly, but also actually let me win an argument. He had given up on making me drink from the guy and was walking towards the street while he was talking. I followed him hesitantly._

"_So normally I wouldn't know I am under a spell where as if this does happen I would?" I ask to make sure I understood correctly._

"_Yes. It's easy to explain, but the feeling you get from knowing you're being controlled or forced to do something without the power to change it is only something you can experience for yourself. Of course spells altering appearance etcetera don't fall under this category. I'm talking about spells that primarily control or influence the recipient against his or her will."_

"_And you wanted me to experience this feeling?" I question stopping by his side._

"_You'll regret it later when you're taken by surprise, but it is your choice. Hopefully I'll be around to say I told you so."_

I stood up straight and looked into the mirror. I didn't look any different at least, but there was something incredibly odd going on. I was beginning to feel this anticipation growing inside me, but I had no idea why. It wasn't a bad kind of anticipation; I felt almost joyful and excited for some reason. I couldn't explain it. Maybe I was wrong; the spell could be a mood lifter or emotional control. I leave the bathroom to head back towards the kitchen. I stop short as I enter the hallway.

"Are you a little less angry this morning?" Draco asks, giving me a small smirk.

I stared at him without moving. He was the reason for my joy and anticipation. He made me feel like I was slightly floating with happiness. And did his voice always sound so beautiful?

"Draco." It was like I was saying his name for the first time, because any time before this I had never truly realized how beautiful it was. His name.

"I'll take that as a yes." He gave me a weird look and then started heading for the kitchen. Had I said his name wrong? Why did he look at me like that?

"What is your favorite breakfast food?" I ask, rushing up to his side.

"What?"

"If you had to pick a favorite breakfast food, what would you pick?" I repeat.

"Um, eggs benedict I guess. Why?"

"You'll see." I give him the warmest smile I could manage and hopped to the kitchen to start on his perfect breakfast. He had cleaned up my mess from last night and he deserved to be pampered. I started taking pans and ingredients out.

"Why is Beth asleep on our couch?"

I looked up to see Draco standing over Beth, his girlfriend. The pang of jealousy that shot through me was stronger than I had ever felt before. I shake my head and try to focus, why was she there?

"She fell asleep waiting for you to wake up." I explain, remembering. And in that instant I remembered what I had done. I drank her blood, and I was now under some spell. A part of my brain, the logical part, was focusing on the magical properties running through my system. My body felt like it was on a supernatural high. I was pretty darn happy, and it was all because of Draco. His presence made me joyful, and gave me butterflies. I was being forced to like Draco! I tried commanding my hands to put down the eggs I was taking out of the fridge, but my body wouldn't listen. I wanted to make Draco breakfast; he needed to know he was appreciated.

"Well, if she wakes up tell her I'm in the shower and if she wants to join me she's more than welcome."

My fingers clenched the pan tighter. I didn't like this feeling. Because the rational part of my brain wanted to kick his face in for even suggesting such a thing, but that was overwhelmingly not what I was focused on. Instead I had to deal with another spasm of jealousy that racked my body. It wasn't just normal jealousy, I wanted to be the one he wanted in the shower with him. But I wanted him to be happy, and if he wanted Beth then I had to deal with that. How do I respond then? Do I let him know I'll tell her?

"I was joking Delilah. I kind of wanted to relax this morning actually, but I guess that's not happening." He mutters heading back into his room.

I watched him go. He was so graceful and poised. The inner me rolled my eyes, what the hell kind of spell was this? Certainly made me feel like Draco was the best thing since sliced bread. And even the logical part of me couldn't seem to argue with my emotions. I was in complete awe of him, and there was nothing I could do about it.

In the midst of cooking his eggs benedict Beth began to stir. Before he had left to go take a shower he had expressed his desire to relax. Beth did not allow him to do so, therefore it gave me permission to get rid of her. Besides she gets to try and make him happy every other day. Today is my turn. Making sure the food wouldn't burn I walk over to Beth and wake her up.

"You need to go check on Gretel. Don't want you to get in trouble."

"What happened? What about Draco?" she asks slowly sitting up and rubbing her head.

"You fell asleep waiting for him, but it's getting pretty late and I know Draco wouldn't want you to get in trouble with Carrow just because you were waiting for him. Come by later." I suggest helping her up.

"Well I guess you're right. Don't want to embarrass him by getting in trouble."

"Yes, you don't want that. Thanks for dropping by, I'll see you later." I hold open the door for her as she exits the apartment. And I made sure to close it before she could utter another word. Did I feel bad for ditching her? A little, but Draco's happiness is most important, and if he wants Beth he can go find her when he's done having a nice relaxing breakfast.

I finish up, with his breakfast on a plate, orange juice in a glass and his silverware all on a wooden wicker tray. I was going to add a yellow daisy but I figured he probably wouldn't care for that too well. With the tray in my hands I headed for his room. I entered without knocking. And there he was, standing in front of his dresser with nothing but a towel on.

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry." I say really quickly turning around so my back is facing him. He did not need me invading his privacy like this. Talk about rude.

"I could walk around without my shirt on more often if you like, that way you don't have to barge in to try and catch a peek."

Oh come on! You are so full of yourself. I had almost said those words, they were on the tip of my tongue, but the spell contorted my words into, "I really am sorry. Won't happen again."

"Right. What did you want then Delilah?" he asks.

"I just came in to give you this. Thought it could brighten your day a little bit." I explain, turning back around and placing the tray on his dresser.

"You made me eggs benedict?" he sounded shocked. I looked up shyly. He was mesmerizing.

"I owed you for last night." I answer. But that was only part of it; I wanted to see him happy. I wanted to make him happy every day for the rest of my life. I love him. Oh My God. Did I just think those words? I love him? No way. No freaking way.

"Thank you?" he says, but it sounded like more of a question.

"I'll come get the tray when you're done. Just relax. Beth had to go catch up with Gretel, so don't worry about her."

I give him a small smile and leave his room shutting the door behind me. Okay, so I think I am definitely helping him this morning. No stress, just relaxation. I began to clean up the kitchen. I got lost in the smell of his hair, and the depth to his eyes. I wanted to be a part of his life. But he wanted Beth, and that's what mattered.

So this is what I have gathered so far. I am in love with Draco. Or at least my body and most of my brain think I am. Now realistically I'm not. Well, I mean, he can be a nice guy sometimes. But he's also a bit of a jerk. So of course I'm not in love with him. I barely like the guy. I used to down-right hate the guy.

Sounds to me like I'm in denial.

No. If it weren't for this spell I would have no feelings for Draco.

Doubtful. He's my dream man. The mysterious yet decisive guy that gives me butterflies and makes me smile.

He's also the dick that is dating my best friend and can't even seem to remain faithful to her. Not to mention he's mean to others and thinks he's mister perfect.

I love him.

Spell- one. Me- zero.

On the bright side the spell would end soon and I could go back to acting and feeling like my normal self. And as long as I didn't do anything too drastic then everything would be just fine. So I should just stay away from him and I'd be grand.

But once I finished cleaning the kitchen I headed back towards his room. He was probably finished by now and I could take the tray away. This time I knock before entering.

"Come in."

I couldn't get over his voice. It really was majestic. I open the door. Draco was still shirtless, but at least he had a pair of pants on this time. I didn't feel awkward, just shy. It wasn't polite to stare.

"That was actually really good Delilah." He says.

"Thanks." I grab the tray. It would be better if I left him alone to just rest, but as I began to walk out I noticed how he rotated his shoulder. I paused and watched him stretch and pull at his arm.

"Are you okay?"

"My back is sore. I slept on it wrong I think."

This was my chance. Not that I was going to try and steal Beth's boyfriend, but I could at least talk with him, and help him. He'd be happier. I lay the tray back down and walk towards him. He stopped stretching and looked down at me.

"Get on the bed. Lay face down." I command.

"What?"

"Just do it. I'm not going to rape you." I chuckle. He gives me another weird look but does what I told him.

""You're acting really strange you know that?" His voice was slightly muffled, but it made me smile just the same.

"Strange can be good." I say getting on the bed and straddling his waist.

"What are you doing!"

"Calm down. I'm going to make your back feel better alright? Just breathe." I order.

My hands press down on his back gently. At least the spell seemed to have control of my vampire thirst as well as my rational mind, because even though I could feel and practically see his blood pumping through the veins on his back, I was not overwhelmed. That small little portion of my brain wanted to lean down close and take a bite, but I didn't. Draco's happiness was more important than my thirst.

I began to knead his back lightly at first. I wanted to ease him into the massage.

"You know there's probably a spell that can…"

"You're going to tell me you'd rather have a spell then me?" I ask flirtatiously. All of me was afraid he'd say yes, even the rational part. Because that would have hurt. But he didn't say anything. So I continued kneading and massaging his back.

"Does this feel okay? Let me know if it's too much pressure."

"Seriously though, you're acting extremely weird." Draco says trying to use his arms to sit up. Lucky for me I'm a tad stronger than him and I push him back down on the bed. He let out a small grunt.

"I am helping you relax. I'm being nice. Can't you accept that? I'm not all horrible." I explain now focusing on his shoulder blades. He was incredibly tense and probably wasn't sleeping well because of it.

"I never thought you were horrible." He mutters, trying to suppress a moan.

Through his skin I could feel his emotions, and I knew that the spot I was focusing on felt good. Made it easier to pin point where he needed the most attention. At least I could admire his back at the same time. His skin was so soft and smooth. If I had to think of a perfect back this would be it.

These thoughts made me want to slap myself. Perfect back? Who thinks like that? Well apparently me. Not that he didn't have a nice back, because he so did, but I was only slightly obsessing over it. Which in my book is creepy.

"Are you happy Draco?" I'm glad I asked him before I lost the nerve. Through touch I only felt surface feelings. What they are feeling right at that moment. I never knew feelinsg beyond that unless I asked.

"I have my girl friend's best friend massaging my back. What guy wouldn't be happy with that?" he laughs.

The rational part of my brain felt an incredible ton of guilt at those words. The rest of me didn't mind. Draco's happiness is all that mattered. But his answer didn't satisfy my curiosity. Happiness in a single moment can be fleeting; I wanted to know more.

"I meant, are you truly happy? With yourself and with your life?"

He shifted his head to the other side. He was silent for a little while. Had I asked something too personal? I didn't think I had, but maybe he didn't want to discuss it.

"No, and I don't deserve to." he whispers. I don't know if he even meant for me to hear him, but I did. I stopped massaging him.

"What do you mean you don't deserve to? Everyone deserves to be happy!" I exclaim.

"You don't know me Delilah. You don't know what I've done. What I did to you last year was nothing. I'll never be happy." He says trying to get up again. This time I let him. I slide off of him and onto the bed. Draco stands up off the bed with his back to me.

"We all make mistakes Draco. I don't think that means we have to be miserable for the rest of our lives." I continue to sit, watching him carefully.

"Tell that to my father." He laughs coldly. All the muscles in his back tensed when he said that. He was going to need years of massage therapy to de-stress.

"Your father keeps you unhappy? Why?"

"Because I failed last year, and this year will be just the same. I cannot give him the information he desires." He turns around and faces me. He looked like he was in pain. Angry pain. He took a couple of steps back towards the bed. Towards me. "I don't know why I am even telling you this. It's your fault, you and your brothers. Just get out."

I flinch at his harsh words. I hurriedly back up off the bed and stare at him in disbelief. What did he mean by that? My fault? My brothers fault? And then it clicked. My brother was a vampire. The conversation he had with Blaise, about information and giving it to higher authorities. He was supposed to find out about my brother. Only he didn't know that I was exactly what he needed. I could make him happy again.

NO! No no no! I shout. Only no words came out. I was going to tell him I was a vampire. I was going to give myself over, and doom the vampire race because I love him. Because I wanted to see him happy. Anything for Draco. I couldn't prevent myself from taking a deep breath and walking closer to him. I wasn't going to leave without giving him what he needed.

"I told you to go." He repeats, still just as angry.

"I can tell you want you want to know." I say. I was mere inches from him. I could feel the heat from his chest and hear the thumping of his heart. I reach out and touch his arm. "I can give you the information about vampires. You can tell your dad, and you'll be happy." I explain.

"You never speak of your brother." His tone was no longer angry. He was simply mystified. I could feel it through his skin. He was shocked.

"I'm not talking about my brother." I whisper looking up into his eyes.

NO! I wanted to scream. I had to run away. I had to fight this. If he found out what I was my life would be over. I'd be a slave for Voldemort's army. I would help destroy thousands of lives. But Draco would be happy. He was looking down at me with an expression I'd never seen before. It only increased my conviction. I had to tell him the truth. Help him.

"Draco, I…"

His lips came crashing down onto my own. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into him. Fire ignited inside of me.


	24. Chapter XXIV

I don't have alot to say besides, I LOVE ALL OF YOU! Let's see if you like this chapter as much as the previous one. ;) And for the reviewers, here is my thank you shout out (10 reviews this time guys, you ROCK my SOCKS):

**KaitlynEmmaRose, KeitarosKeroNeko, ThatGirlWithThatSmile, FaithCanDoWonders, Quinstar, SlytherinSierra001, YOOOoooOOOooo, candyredlove, Hao'sAnjul, Bluesmidge101**

**yojne . enjoy**

* * *

Our lips moved together in urgent unfamiliar patterns. My desire for him was fueled by some invisible force. His hands cupped my face in an attempt to try and slow our kisses down. He had started this, but I was the one who had lost control. I wanted to feel the heat of his body against mine on a rated X kind of level. I had to settle down.

"Draco I have to tell you…" I say pulling away from the warm feel of his lips. His kiss meant nothing if he couldn't be happy.

"Don't tell me anything Delilah. You're more important than any information." He sighs resting his forehead against mine.

"I don't understand." I say quietly staring into his eyes. And I truly didn't understand. None of me did, especially the rational part. He had just stopped me from telling him my deepest and let's say darkest secret. Why?

"Neither do I." he admits.

This time I pulled him down to me. Our lips met softly, gently. I wanted to explore every area of his body. He guided me to his bed, our mouths still connected like magnets. I lied back, with him resting softly on top of me. My nails dug into his back in an attempt to meld our bodies together. The passion I could feel through his skin only encouraged my outlandish behavior. My thirst was creeping back over me, and in this state I didn't know if I would be able to control it.

"Do you really want this? Me?" I ask breathlessly.

"I've wanted you for a long time." He whispers into my ear kissing it gently. He continues to kiss my skin lightly leaving a trail of electricity down to my collar bone where he stopped abruptly.

"Do you want me to stop?" he smirks bringing his face right above mine.

In one fluid and might I say flawless motion I had him on his back with me on top. I smirk at his reaction. I don't think he was expecting that.

"Never." I say, leaning down to kiss him again.

His hands roamed up under my shirt and grabbed my back tightly as I bit down on his lip gently. I begin to trace his jaw line with kisses and traveled down to his neck. The pulse of his heart thudded lightly just beneath his skin. My fangs lowered involuntarily. I wanted more than just his body, I wanted his blood. I had to focus. Not now, I wasn't going reveal what I was, and that was final. My breathing was heavy, and the passion I felt from his touch only made my thirst worsen. I began arguing with my hunger. I could just bite down gently; it would be like I was giving him a hickie. Except a tiny bit more painful.

"Lila." He sighs, his fingers tracing the curvature of my back. It sent shivers down my spine, but allowed me to focus on his voice rather than my thirst. My fangs receded back to where they belonged. He had never called me by my nick name before. Only Beth called me that. Beth, my best friend, whose boyfriend I was helping cheat on her. I suddenly realized I had full control of my body. In fact I've had control now since my thirst came back.

"This is wrong." I grumble, getting off of him. I do acknowledge the fact that it is obvious Beth may not even like Draco that way, because of the spell and all, but it didn't make what I was doing okay.

"Wrong how?" he asks sitting up.

"Let's ask your girlfriend how wrong it is." I snap sliding off the bed. I had my back turned to him, so I was surprised when he quickly stepped in front of me, blocking my way to the door.

"So it's just morally wrong then? Not physically wrong?" he clarifies smirking down at me.

"Wrong period. It's not like it means anything to you anyway." I mutter pushing past him.

"Now that's where you're wrong." He says grabbing my wrist. He pulls me back in front of him. And for the second time today he leaned down and kissed me. At first I was shocked. The spell made me feel practically elated the first time he had kissed me. My world exploded with fireworks. This time was different, but not because it was bad. It was definitely not bad.

The kiss was softer, tender. His hand wrapped around the back of my neck and pulled me closer to him, deepening the kiss. I should have felt disgusted shouldn't I? Now that I was in control of my emotions. But I didn't feel that at all. I felt energy, and desire. I felt it so much that I wrapped my arms around his neck. I wanted to breathe all of him in. I did. Not some spell. But me. What the hell was wrong with me? Was I having adverse side effects or something?

A knock at the door startled me, and I practically jumped away from him.

"What? What is it?" he asks, stepping closer to me, again.

"Someone knocked on the door." I explain rushing past him.

"I didn't hear anything."

I was out of his room and over to the door faster than I should have been. I knew he hadn't seen me though; he was probably still standing in his room with that confused look on his face. Still breathing heavily from our kiss I open the door.

For the third time in a row Beth was standing there. An invisible rainstorm above my head began to shower me with guilt. And by showering I really mean pouring. I stood there with the door open just staring at her, not knowing what to say. Did she know what I had done?

"Can I come in?" she asks cheerfully.

"Of course. Draco, its Beth!" I shout, shutting the door behind her. I tried to control my breathing level, which was hard to do considering my heart rate was still up a few notches from that last kiss.

"I got permission from Carrow to take Draco out. I know he wasn't very happy yesterday so I made some plans to fix that." She grins.

"That's nice of you." I try smiling back at her, but it probably looked more like a grimace.

"Beth. You came back." Draco says as he approaches us pulling his shirt down the rest of the way. He had picked a dark blue shirt that made his eyes pop. He looked rather hesitant as he closed the gap between us. At least he didn't run to her and pick her up in a grand flourish of a hug.

"She got Carrow's permission to take you out, without me having to tag along." I explain with a small smile.

"It will make you happy." She adds, grabbing for his hand.

"It will?" he smirks. Okay so those butterflies in my stomach needed to get a grip. He was not smirking at me.

"You should go. Go have fun." I say hurriedly.

"You sure?" he questions. The look he gave me only added to the amount of butterflies fluttering about.

"Yes. Go. I'm glad Beth and you can spend some time together on a weekend for once."

"I'm so glad you both are getting along now." Beth claps happily.

"Me too." Draco agrees still looking at me.

"Right, well off you go to do whatever it is you two do." I say opening the door back up for them.

"He'll be back around 8. Enjoy your 'me' time!" Beth says happily taking Draco's hand and pulling him after her. I slam the door shut behind them. What was I supposed to do now?

Oh that's right; reminisce over what the hell happened this morning! I paced the length of the couch trying to collect my thoughts.

Which should I tackle first? The fact I made out with Draco, the fact Beth is under a love spell, or the fact I almost told Draco what I was. They're all so tempting. But I needed to get some blood in me, so I could postpone my thinking time until after I chowed down on some deer or something. How appealing that sounded. The fact it was mid-day didn't matter as long as I traveled farther into the forbidden forest. I would have to move fast, but on the bright side as long as I kept my body busy, my brain wouldn't have time to focus on anything else but the task at hand.

"_I don't think you should hang out with Daphne." _

"_Because she's dating Draco?" Beth asks a hint of humor to her voice._

"_No. Well I mean that's not the only reason." I argue. She laughs knowingly as she takes a seat at the Slytherin table. We were early for dinner as usual. The less time I had to look at Umbridge, the magical pink toad, the better. _

"_You're too nice Beth. Always thinking the best of people."_

"_And you're too cynical Lila. Always thinking the worst in people."_

"_And who is usually right? Oh wait, I am. One point for cynical people everywhere!" I made a whooshing sound as I raised my hands in a raise the roof type manner._

"_Daphne is nice, better than Gretel and Pansy that's for sure. So you're actually wrong on this matter."_

"_Daphne is just like the rest of the holier than thou Slytherins. She'll use you and then throw you away like a chocolate frog wrapper. She knows who your parents are, and you're considered beautiful now so she's declared friendship between you."_

"_Daphne isn't superficial like that."_

"_Oh right, that's why she's dating Draco, because he's average looking and poor."_

"_Lila, you can't hate everyone who hangs out with Draco just because you don't hang out with him." She states filling her plate up with food._

"_Sure I can." I say._

_Beth laughs lightly. I didn't actually hate Daphne, if anything Beth was right she was nice, and probably the best one out of the whole group. But I was a little bitter that Beth was included and I wasn't. I knew it was because Beth came from two parents who were rich and held prominent positions in the wizarding community. Whereas I had a dead dad, and a mom that wasn't around half the time. And let's not forget a brother in Gryffindor. _

"_Look, I'm slightly jealous. Maybe. But mainly I just don't want to see you get hurt." I explain, taking a bite out of a chicken nugget._

"_I know. But maybe this is your chance. You've only liked Draco forever now…" _

"_Uh... No. I don't." _

"_I'm your best friend. I know you better than you know yourself." _

"_Then you should know I don't like Draco. He's a jerk." I point out._

"_You only say that because he never talks to you."_

"_Harry Potter isn't a jerk and he never talks to you." I argue._

"_SHHHHH." She kicks me under the table. _

"_Ha ha. I win. Just be careful okay? Last thing I need is to lose my best friend to the Slytherin cult from hell."_

I stared down at the pile of books in front of me. The library was, thankfully, abandoned. After drinking my fill of animal blood I came directly here. I had decided that the most pressing matter was fixing Beth. And although I obviously could tell the spell was some form of love potion, I didn't know which one. And I needed to figure that out in order to make an antidote. It had to be more than just a weasley trinket though. Hence the research materials.

I began in the indexes, searching for love potions and spells. They were all minor ones, the kind that wear off in a matter of two days or made the drinker shower the specific person with compliments, things like that. Nothing seriously controlling.

After about seven books I ran across something. Something I should have known from the get go. Or at least searched for it first. Amortentia. The strongest love potion possible. The chapter consisted of three types of Amortentia. One made the drinker's feelings more potent for whoever they loved. It speeds up the commitment process I guess. The second was for real love, or at least the illusion of love. It was most common and had the drinker fall in love with whoever's DNA was placed in the potion. The third made the drinker want to please their love, also known as the amortentia laetus. Which pretty much meant happy love. I think I found my potion. There were a few antidotes at the bottom.

I tore out the page and stuffed it in my pocket. I would have to talk to Snape but maybe I could convince him to begin the antidote lesson earlier than planned. It would be much easier to brew this if I didn't have to try and steal the ingredients to do so. I walk quickly back to the room. I was glad to finally know what has been wrong with Beth, but that left me to deal with my other two problems.

I ended up not telling Draco about vampires. Which was a very good thing. And I would put it to rest if it weren't for the simple fact that Draco was the only reason why I didn't spill my guts. He could have learned everything his father, and most likely Voldemort, wanted to know. But he told me to shut up by kissing me. Another fact I couldn't really grasp. And sure the spell made me kiss back, but what about when the spell wore off? I kissed him voluntarily. I liked it. I wanted more, and I was jealous when he had to leave with Beth.

And maybe this would all be easy if I could give Beth the antidote causing her to break up with Draco and then he admits his hidden feelings for me, but that still left the slight matter of someone giving Beth the potion in the first place. And I couldn't think of anyone else who would gain from such a deed except for Draco himself. He practically had his own personal slave because of her.

It infuriated me. I wanted to find him right now and rip his head off. At least the vampire part of me did, especially since deer blood just doesn't do it for me anymore. I could feed and get revenge at the same time!

But I remember asking him if he gave Beth a potion to make her like him. He wasn't lying when he told me no. I would have known it.

Who else would have done this to her then? It just didn't make sense!

I kick open the door to the apartment in a fury. What the hell was I going to do! I let out a small scream as I slam the door shut.

"Bad day?"

I whip around to see Draco standing by the table holding some flowers in his right hand.

"Only recently." I say. I made an attempt to walk by him without acknowledging the fact he was back early, or that he had flowers in his hands, or that the last time I saw him I was making-out with him or that he most likely forced Beth into liking him.

"These are for you." He steps in front of me and holds out the flowers.

I look down at them; they were quite pretty with very vivid colors and shapes, and back up to him in amazement. Was he mental?

"While you were out with your girlfriend you picked me flowers?"

"Afterwards. Gretel showed up and took her away for some project. I just got back." He says handing them to me.

"And did you happen to mention to Beth about what happened before she arrived?"

"She wouldn't care, we made a deal. She just wants me happy."

"Seriously, a deal?" I growl grabbing the flowers from his hand, "She just wants you happy because you force her to want that."

"What?"

"You know exactly what. It's pretty pathetic when you have to force someone to love you." I shout pushing past him.

"Lila what are you talking about?" he asks grabbing my wrist.

"Don't call me that!" I shout ripping my wrist out of his grasp, ignoring the confusion that I felt through his skin, "I don't know what game you think you're playing but I'm not a chess piece. And neither is Beth." I headed towards my room

"Delilah then. Have you lost your mind? What happened earlier wasn't some evil plot to destroy your friendship if that's what you're worried about."

I stop and spin around, "You're right. It wasn't. I simply used you to get back at Malachi. Thanks for the help!" And with that I run into my room and shut the door. With my back against the wall I slid to the ground holding the flowers close to my chest. They are beautiful. And he had picked them for me. That didn't matter now, not with the lie I had just thrown at him. If it turned out that Draco wasn't the cause of Beth's condition, then at least he'd be safe from me. Because Malachi was right. How could a human ever love a vampire? We're monsters. I am a monster.

The tears began to fall quietly onto the flowers I held tightly in my hands.


	25. Chapter XXV

Again with all the reviews, I'm bloody amazed! 13 for the last chapter. You guys are crazy good at getting me motivated. Hell I'm about as psyched as you are, and I'm writing the story. So another Gigantic Thank you to all you readers out there, and an extra special thanks for those who take time to review:

**Nicky-Maree, FaithCanDoWonders, SlytherinSierra001, KeitarosKeroNeko, Quinstar, ThatGirlWithThatSmile, KaitlynEmmaRose, bluesmidge101, bbybeckzi, it's YooOOoo again, Hao'sAnjul, GabiWoods, SilverMistKunoichi, DarkLove21 (**who inadvertently reviewed through another story of mine**)**

Hope this one keeps you guessing. Enjoyeth ;D

* * *

"Please Professor?"

"I know you're not foolish enough to think I'd change my lesson plans upon your request." Snape says, looking at me over his desk.

"I had to try." I sigh, leaning back in the chair.

"Why the sudden interest in antidotes?"

I didn't answer right away. Snape was by far my favorite authority figure around, but I didn't know how he would take my accusation. He usually treated me with respect he'd give a colleague, not a student, so unless I wanted to spend the next few weeks trying to brew the antidote myself I best just tell him.

"A friend of mine is under a spell. I thought under your direction and guidance during class I would be able to concoct the antidote."

"What spell?"

"Laetus Amortentia." I state looking down.

"And you're sure of this?" Snape's voice held a hint of concern.

"Positive." I mutter.

"Wait here."

I glance back up to watch him head to the back of his incredibly large office. I tried peering around the desk to see what he was doing, but my vampire skills didn't include the ability to see through walls. He had entered a small closet type thing. From the sound of it he was searching through glasses of something. The clinking noises varied in pitch, but he must have found what he was looking for because a moment later he was heading back towards me.

"The antidote for Laetus Amortentia takes over two months to brew Delilah."

Two months? I knew my expression was one of dismay. I swear the antidote from the book said two weeks. I couldn't let Beth continue to act like a robot for that long. Though I did notice in my memories that her infatuation with Draco was less strong towards the end of the week. Around Wednesday and Thursday. Was that when the effects of the potion were wearing off? If so it meant she had to drink the potion again on Friday sometime. She was always obsessed the most during the weekend. My thoughts were racing a mile a minute, because there was no way I could wait two months. I was going to have to figure out how Draco was giving her the potion, and stop it.

His name filled me with a gut wrenching feeling. I hated him for what he did to Beth. Even if he didn't do it, he had to realize something was the matter with her didn't he? And he just ignored it! It was simply easier to be mad at him than deal with any other emotions I held for him.

"Give your friend this. They need to drink the whole vile. This is the only antidote I have on hand."

My eyes grew wide as I watched his outstretch hand present a small glass bottle. I take it gingerly, holding it carefully.

"Aren't you going to ask who it's for? Or anything?" I question. This was too good to be true.

"Even as headmaster I am not one to meddle in teenage love affairs."

"Thank you! Thank you so much." I exclaim practically jumping for joy. I knew being on the Potion master's good side would pay off! Take that everyone who made fun of me for loving potions.

"I expect every ounce of your attention span tomorrow in class Delilah."

"Yes sir. You'll get that and then some! Thank you!" I practically skip out of his office and run down the stairs to the hallway. I was going to get my Beth back. Today!

"You look chipper."

And that's how my extraordinary mood flew out the window. Draco stood only feet in front of me leaning against the wall nonchalantly like some high-end fashion model. I made sure to sneak out of the apartment early this morning so I didn't have to face him. And then I skipped breakfast and lunch, and pretty much stayed busy all day in order to steer clear of him. All for nothing.

I didn't move. I couldn't really. All of my anger turned to mush at the sight of him. I knew the reasons why I should be angry, but instead I only felt awkward and unsure of myself, exactly how he used to make me feel. Damn kiss. I mean kisses, definitely plural.

"Blaise is your partner now."

"Wait, what?" Whatever I expected him to say, that was not it.

"This weekend is a trial run, but Carrow is allowing the switch."

"I didn't think Draco Malfoy could get that butt hurt over something." I quip. I had to pretend like I didn't care. I knew he'd be upset that I said I used him, but to talk Carrow into new partners? He couldn't be that mad.

"Don't flatter yourself, what happened yesterday was a fluke. I was horny and you made yourself available."

"And the flowers? Those were a symptom of horniness too?"

"I felt bad for using you. What can I say? I'm not all horrible."

He was throwing my own words in my face. He looked and sounded haughty and proud, but he had to be lying. Right? I felt the desire and passion he felt when we were kissing. It was more than a mere make-out session. I lied to him, so he could be lying too. If he was just using me why would he have said the things he did? Then again if he's the person behind Beth's current state, and he was the prime suspect, hell he was my only suspect, then everything he does could be one big lie. But the way he kissed me… Why did he have to be so damn confusing?

"Seems to me we're even then. So why the change in partners?"

"Beth and I made a deal that prevents me from following my orders. I've decided that I no longer want to hinder anyone else's progress."

"That doesn't even make sense!" I shout.

"Doesn't need to. I just wanted to update you with the news. It was nice talking with you." He says smiling evilly. Without waiting for a response he turned and walked away from me. I didn't move until he was out of site.

And that's when I screamed at the top of my lungs while stomping up and down in an angry circle. I could pretend the floor was his head and grind the heel of my foot into it. The temper tantrum didn't last long, and as my breathing slowed I began looking on the bright side.

Even if Draco had come up to me, swooped me up into his arms and declared his undying love and devotion to me I would have had to say sorry, no thank you. Vampires and humans do not mix. So luckily Draco was acting like the pompous ass I have always known him to be. Which made me feel absolutely no guilt or self-loathing at all for not getting involved with him.

And the brightest side of all that glowed like a red hot ember was the fact Beth would come to her senses, dump her boyfriend and I wouldn't have to associate with Draco anymore, at all! Sure, now I have to deal with Blaise, but I had no qualms with just knocking him out and drinking his blood. I think we could have a very fruitful partnership.

In light of my better mood I took off to find Beth. The sooner I made this happen the better. Maybe I could even watch while she tore Draco a new one and dump his sorry ass. The mere thought made me giggle with anticipation. This Draco nightmare would soon be over. Malachi would be thrilled to hear the news.

I ran into the great hall keeping my eyes peeled for Beth. There she was at the table sitting by herself. It was just the start of dinner, and I knew she was probably waiting for Draco.

"Hey hun, drink this." I order, pulling the vile out of my pocket and handing it to her. I sit down beside her, straddling the bench.

"What is it?" she asks hesitantly.

"Draco gave it to me. Told me to tell you to drink it because it would make him happy." I lie.

"In that case." She says, pulling out the cork. And then she downed it. Every last drop. She slowly lowered the vile from her mouth and placed it on the table. She then turned to me.

"Beth? Is it you? Are you back?"

"Come with me." She says, taking my wrist and pulling me up. I follow her obediently outside to the hallway. I didn't feel the usual giddy happiness I always felt when I touched her skin. Did this mean it worked?

"What did you give me?" she asks quietly stopping a few feet from the door.

"An antidote to a love potion. Please tell me it worked!"

"Oh, it worked."

I screamed in delight as I gave her a huge hug.

"A whole month went by before you figured it out. Bad best friend." She laughs pushing me gently.

"Excuse me for letting you be in love."

"With DRACO? Are you kidding me? You're the one with that fetish."

"It was never a fetish. But thank God you're back." I say giving her another hug.

"Technically I've always been here."

"Not the sane you. You should have seen yourself… it was obsessive beyond belief."

"Oh I know. I remember everything. And I do mean everything." She grimaces. She must be recalling the time when I walked in on her and Draco tumbling around on the floor half naked. That was awkward for me on so many levels, and it was nice to know she now felt the same way.

"Do you know who gave you the potion Beth? Was it Draco? Can I kick his ass?"

"Honestly, I don't know who gave it to me. But I don't think it was Draco, Lila. He was just as thrown off by my change in attitude as you were. He just hid it better than you."

"But at least you can break up with him now." I say excitedly.

"Actually, I can't." she admits sadly, and then looks around as if she expected someone to be listening in.

"What? You actually want to be dating him?" I ask, a little louder than I meant to. I was confused. The first thing she was supposed to want to do was dump Draco. Why would she stay with a guy she obviously doesn't like? She grabbed me by the arm and steered me farther down the hallway into a small alcove behind a knight.

"Is there a reason why we're hiding behind a knight in the dark?"

She peeked back out around the knight and then faced me.

"Is it all clear?" I chuckle.

"You're not going to be happy with what I'm about to tell you." She says, ignoring my attempts at humor.

"Go on." I say leaning back against the wall. Whatever she had to say probably wasn't that serious. Maybe she was going to tell me all the stuff people say about me behind my back. That would be interesting to hear.

"Draco and I are betrothed."

"Good one. No, seriously. What's up?" I laugh.

"I am being serious Lila. Our parents decided last year during school. Informed us during the summer, and insisted we dated until we graduate."

"Your parents wouldn't do that to you. Not with him. He's the exact opposite of any guy you've ever liked. It's not the 1700's; you can pick your own husband." I state. She was mistaken. The potion had messed with her brain.

"You're wrong. My father wouldn't. My mother on the other hand would. And did. But it's not like Draco liked the idea any more than I did."

"So you just went along with it?" I was stunned.

"Of course not. I did everything I could. Including making Draco's summer hell. But we came to an agreement in the end when neither of our parents changed their minds."

"And that was what? What to name your children?" I ask bitterly.

"He was allowed to do anything with anyone he liked, and I wouldn't breathe a word, as long as he made sure to protect you."

I think my mouth hung slightly agape as I listened. What? She thought she needed to protect me? The vampire? Of course she had no idea what I was, but still. It was humorous. Kind of. But what she was saying made a little bit of sense of the past few weeks. Especially in Draco's case. I couldn't exactly just forget what he said to me the night he thought I was asleep, about protecting me. Now it was explained.

"Protect me from what exactly?"

"Once the news of your brother hit the fan it was apparent that you would be a prime target for information. Draco and my parents run in the same circles. You know that. And so I overheard their conversations with Draco one day, and he was supposed to wear you down, get what he needed from you. I couldn't let that happen, so we made a deal."

I rested my head against the cold brick wall. Was this for real? I get Beth out of her crazy state and now she is telling me all this. Did I just walk into a soap opera? It certainly seemed that way.

"Are you alright?" Beth asks.

"Sure. I'm good. Great. Fantastic." I sigh, closing my eyes. I didn't know what any of this meant. Well, besides clearing up what Draco had said earlier. He didn't want to protect me anymore. This wasn't exactly how I imagined 'sane' Beth's and my reunion. They are betrothed? Engaged? I had made-out, pretty heavily I might add, with not Beth's boyfriend, but her fiancé.

"Don't let this affect your friendship with Draco. I've never seen you get along with him like you have these past few weeks."

A part of me wanted to laugh at that comment. 'Get along' had a different connotation then what she was referring.

"Well I think that's over and done with." I say sliding past the knight and back out into the hallway.

"What? Why?"

"Besides the fact he is your fiancé? He approached me just a half an hour ago and let me know he asked for a new partner."

"He did what?"

I flinched at the loudness of her voice. That was unexpected.

"No need to shout. Some things were said yesterday, and well, apparently he doesn't want to protect me anymore. So, we're no longer partners."

"I don't care what you said, or he said. A deal is a deal." She says stomping off towards the great hall.

I guess now that she had control over her emotions she was going to use them. I didn't make any attempt to stop her; this might be interesting. I followed her in silence as she approached Draco who was sitting with Blaise, Crabbe, Goyle, and two girls I couldn't care less about.

"Hello boyfriend. I need to talk to you." Beth smiles sweetly placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Later. I'm busy." He says quickly after he glanced over his shoulder and saw me standing not too far off. I watched in glee as her hand squeezed down harder on his shoulder.

"Now, Hunny." She commands in a sickly sweet tone. I wanted to applaud her. It would seem that after being forced to marry someone against her will and being forced to like that someone makes Beth a rather tough girl. Or at least tougher than what she used to be. Good to know that we all had eventful summers.

"Okay! Fine, let go." He snaps pushing her hand off of him. "Gentlemen and Ladies," he nods to them as he stands. I walk past him and over to the bench to sit down. It was time to give Beth and her fiancé some private time.

"You're coming too missy." Beth announces grabbing my hand and pulling me after her, Draco attached to her other hand. I made sure to look anywhere but at him. Stupid maggot.


	26. Chapter XXVI

:D Happy weekend to you all! Thank you for reading and reviewing and messaging and so on. Seriously, I have the best readers ever. You guys all rock. My socks. And shoes. And for you reviewers, here is my regular shout out to the specific people that keep me smiling and laughing and writing:

**GabiWoods, I3Draco, xc1016, KeitarosKeroNeko, Lintered, Hao'sAnjul, SlytherinSierra001, Nicky-Maree, BadAssAlec, xFender'sGirlx**

Almond Joy!

* * *

"What is this I hear about new partners?" Beth hisses the moment we exited the Great Hall. She didn't stop though. She kept on walking, pulling us in her wake.

"Don't worry darling, you aren't going to have to change partners." Draco says.

She stops suddenly in the middle of the hallway and turns on him, "Can you please refrain from any smart ass comments during the remainder of this conversation?"

"So the old Beth is back then? What happened to the body-snatcher from la-la love land?" Draco smirks. I noticed that the moment they had stopped walking she had released his hand.

"I gave her an antidote." I answer.

"An antidote? For what?" he asks sounding skeptical.

"She was under a love spell Draco. You can't tell me you actually thought she liked you?" I chuckle, sick of his attitude. Maybe I was a little more hurt at his disregard for my personal feelings than I realized. All be it I said I had used him, but that didn't negate the fact he knew I didn't like Blaise all that much and I totally saved his life!

"Not everyone detests me like you do Delilah. As shocking as that may sound." Draco announces, taking a step closer to me.

"I don't detest you. Entirely. I thought you were the one who was giving her the potion." I argue not backing down.

"What gave it away? The fact I told you I didn't?"

"You're not exactly the poster boy for honesty."

"God would both of you shut up!" Beth shouts. "You're like an old married couple. Geesh." She heads for a nearby door and opens it gesturing for us to enter. I gave Draco a glare before following her orders. Beth, who has had her emotions pent-up for the last month, probably wasn't the best person to keep waiting. The classroom was small. She shut the door and turned to face Draco, who was standing next to me.

"Did our agreement change?" she asks him icily, "Oh wait, it couldn't have, because then I'd know about it."

"What are you talking about?" Draco asks glancing hesitantly over to me.

"Cut the crap. She already knows. I tried explaining our friendship to you, but you never listened. We tell each other everything. The only reason why she's been out of the loop for so long is because of that awful spell."

"And because you didn't have the balls to say anything." I add, ignoring the guilty feeling that crept over me. Beth thinks we tell each other everything, and apart from this whole vampire thing that was true. Oh and the fact I made out with Draco. Those two things she didn't know.

"Maybe our deal didn't change, but she is one aspect you didn't factor into your side of the bargain." Draco growls at Beth.

"What do you mean?" she asks looking over at me questioningly.

"She prevented me from getting involved with anyone who wasn't you."

I could have argued with him. That what he said wasn't technically true, I certainly didn't stop him from getting involved with me, but that would open up a whole new can of worms that I didn't want to have to deal with just quite yet.

"Well she won't anymore, will you Lila?"

"Um, no. I won't. He's free to cheat on you as much as his little heart desires." I run my fingers through my hair trying to cover up the edge to my voice. I don't think I kept such a close eye on him just because he was dating Beth. For once he wasn't able to strut about the school with a different girl on his arm each week, and I loved that. But now he was allowed to do exactly that, which meant everyone would know he's cheating on Beth, and she would just take it. She'd be gossiped about and probably made fun of.

"Wait. This is stupid. Why don't you two just tell your parents they're idiots, and go on living your lives as normal teenagers. I.E. Beth and I can be rid of you, Draco. And you can flirt and shag whoever you like."

"It's not that simple Lila." Beth says sadly.

"Our parents would disown us. We'd be left with nothing." Draco adds.

I groan loudly as I take a seat at a desk. The moment I think my life is about to un-complicate itself, and then bang this happens.

"Since we're back at square one, let me revisit the previous subject. You can't protect Lila if you've handed her off to someone else."

"I can't protect her if she's willingly giving the information away anyway, so I don't see the point." Draco tells Beth causing her once again to look at me questioningly.

"Believe me, that won't be happening again Draco. Like you said, it was all a fluke." I say leaning my head on the desk. Could someone give me a sleeping potion? I want to sleep, and dream of rainbows and have all the Draco's I could drink from, or maybe beating Malachi to a pulp. Both would work.

"What was a fluke? What do you two keep referring to?" Beth shouts, placing her hands on her hips.

"Nothing."

"Nothing."

Draco and I looked at each other for a brief second realizing we had both answered her at the same time, with the same explanation. Why would he be afraid to tell her what happened? He was allowed to do whatever he wanted. I on the other hand blatantly made-out with Beth's boyfriend before I knew what she felt for him. I think I had enough reason to feel guilty.

"Fine, it doesn't matter. What does is that you, Draco, need to fix this. Do you think you can do that?" Beth crosses her arms in front of her chest.

"I don't really need protection, just for everyone's information." I declare sitting up. Beth could at least make the deal a little better for her. She wasn't even getting anything out of it.

"She's got a point. Delilah isn't exactly the vulnerable sort. You should have seen her kick ass when we…" His almost sounded light hearted as he spoke about me. Could this guy not confuse the crap out of me? Please?

"A deal is a deal." Beth cuts him off coldly. Even I was a little surprised at her tone.

"I'll see what I can do." He was back to his icy demeanor and apparently was done with this conversation because he left the classroom without another word. I glanced over at Beth who was looking down at her feet.

"Are you alright?" I ask, standing up and going over to her. With all of her features including her long dark hair, bright eyes and pretty much perfect body she usually looked older than her age, but in that moment she looked like a little girl.

"I haven't been able to feel what I really feel in a long time Lila. It's just a little overwhelming is all." She admits, giving me a small smile.

"You know what will help? Food! Let's go eat some grub." I suggest wrapping my arm around her and ushering her out the door.

"_You know what I've noticed?" I ask coming to sit down beside Malachi on the couch._

"_That you talk more than necessary?" _

"_Never mind then." I snap standing to go._

"_I was joking, come here." He laughs grabbing my wrist and pulling me down on top of him. I landed with a thump in his lap. It was an odd feeling, being that close to him when we weren't fighting, or practicing fighting I should say. I shift off his lap awkwardly until I was back on the couch._

"_Well?" he asks, reminding me why I had skipped into the den in the first place._

"_Every time I do something wrong you compare me to my brother. Was he like your perfect pupil?" I lean on the armrest looking at him._

"_He was pretty flawless when it came to following instructions." _

"_Maybe he was the only one that was supposed to be a vampire then. I mean, he was perfect at everything, and then there's me. And I think the only reason why you haven't given up on me is because you'd feel guilty for all the lives I'd ruin if you let me wander free without training me."_

"_You're a good vampire Delilah; your inability to obey doesn't diminish that fact. Your instincts are good, and sometimes that's what it can all come down to. And as for your brother, there was one thing that he wouldn't let go of."_

"_What was it?" I ask intrigued._

"_He wouldn't tell me her name. But there was a human girl he said he loved. I told him to change her, but he refused. Said he could never do that to her."_

"_Yet he was all for you changing me." I growl. What girl was my brother talking about? He had dated like a couple of girls while at school, but he never fell in love with any of them. He hung out with me and Beth for the most part anyway. Then again, we were in separate houses… he probably had no idea what kind of guys I liked so it was reasonable to assume the same for him._

"_You act as if this is a curse, being what you are."_

"_I can't have a family Malachi! I can't have children! I'll be stuck living in the shadows forever. And I'm not even exaggerating on the forever part!" I shout standing up. I was done talking to him. It seemed like all we did was argue now a days. I couldn't help from getting angry every time we talked._

"_Delilah! Wait." He orders moving fast as he puts himself between me and the door._

"_Wait for what?"_

"_You can still have a family. It may not be a modern human family, but it's possible to fall in love with another vampire, and adopt kids."_

"_Adopt kids so I can watch them grow old and die?"_

"_I know it's not ideal, but you can be happy Delilah. You're the one who's choosing otherwise."_

_I lean against the wall to steady myself. I didn't know what to feel. Betrayed that my brother would have me turned but not this 'girl' Malachi mentioned. Angry that I couldn't just accept my fate. Bitter that I had to follow these dumb rules. But then again, did I have to follow the rules? Damon would never think to be with a human because that's what Malachi had said, but I'm not Damon. If I wanted a human for a boyfriend and eventually a husband I could do it. And if the love of my life eventually chose to become a vampire for me, than all the better. I could make this work. _

"_Let's go to the mall, you like that place if I remember correctly," Malachi suggests grinning._

"_You can't distract me that easily." I chuckle pushing him aside. _

"_It wasn't a request Delilah. You can never spend enough time getting used to the allure human blood has on you. Eventually you get to the point where you can dull the thirst. But until then we need to get you out and about."_

"_I'll go if you buy me a pair of jeans and some shoes." _

"_This isn't a negotiation." He says raising an eyebrow at me._

"_Okay, just the jeans then." I offer smirking. _

"So you going to tell me what happened between you and Draco or not?" Beth asks walking down to breakfast.

"Nothing happened." I lie. I didn't feel so bad for keeping the whole ordeal from her. Because I couldn't exactly tell her the entire truth anyway, so why tell her the truth at all? Maybe one day I could tell her I'm a vampire, but preferably when she begins to realize I'm not aging anymore. But until then I didn't want to freak her out. It was bad enough that the whole world knows my brother is a vampire; I didn't want to add to that. I wish Damon could have told me more about what it was like being here last year as a vampire. Maybe if I hadn't killed those two ministry men that would have been a possibility.

"If it weren't for Malachi I'd think you were falling for Draco all over again."

"Malachi is a douche bag."

"Which reminds me, did Gretel ever come by and apologize for that whole incident?"

"She didn't have to. I know Malachi, and I know that he was the instigator. It's not like we're exclusive anyway."

"But even then, I could tell you were hurt. I'm sorry." Beth says wrapping an arm around me.

"Thanks but I'm over it." I noticed that the smell of her blood tempted me more than usual. Must be because I fed on her to get the information on the spell. It wasn't too distracting, but I hated the fact I had to work a tad harder not to feed on my best friend.

"Which brings me back to Draco."

"I am not discussing my semi-but not really-friendship with your fiancé with you anymore. New topic please." I laugh rushing forward into a sprint.

"Fine! Nice weather we're having." She shouts after me. I continue to laugh as I make my way inside the Great Hall and towards our regular spot. I slow to a walk when I notice an owl perched in the middle of the table. Wasn't it a tad early for mail? Whose bird was it?

I look down at the envelope tied to its foot. My name in pretty cursive writing took up the entire front of the envelope. I quickly take it off the owl and open it. I had thought it was from my brother, but upon further reading it was obviously not. Beth was only a few feet away now and I hurried to read the rest of the letter. I finished the moment Beth reached my side and the letter and envelope burst into flame.

"Whoa. Who was that from?" she asks taking a seat.

"My mom. Wanted to tell me where she was. Always the paranoid one." I chuckle uneasily.

"At least she isn't crazy." Beth points out, probably referring to her own mother. In which case I couldn't agree more.

"Speaking of crazy, how does Draco plan to change Carrow's mind?" I ask sitting down beside her.

"Good question. I don't care as long as he does it, otherwise he will remain celibate for the rest of his life."

"Harsh." Draco chimes in. He was standing on the other side of the table looking down at us. I hadn't even realized anyone was there. I was really letting distractions get the best of me these days.

I phased out of the conversation a second later. Neither Beth nor Draco would be able to keep my attention with the printed words of the letter repeating itself over and over in my head.

**Dear Delilah**,

**I apologize for my actions this last weekend. You upset me and I reacted in one of the only ways I know how. It was uncalled for and I request your forgiveness. **

**With that said I must inform you of current information I possess. First, your brother was sighted outside of London just yesterday. Good news, I think I can contact him in the following days. Bad news, he somehow offended my brother. Now not only are the humans after him, but our brother and sister vampires are as well, at least the ones under Xerxes command. And unfortunately it's one hell of a command.**

**Now you are to do nothing, continue your schoolwork etc. Live the normal life you so desperately desire. I only tell you these things because I must ask that you keep a low profile. No more mid-night snacking on your peers. Keep your diet purely animal. The humans are beginning to use a person's family against them in order to make them bend to their will. I have no doubt that they would use you to get to Damon, so for your own safety don't trust anyone. **

**I may be insensitive at times, but you are important to me Delilah, and I must keep you safe. And if you can't do it for me, then do it for your brother. These are dangerous times, even for vampires. **

**I will send another letter in due course. **

**Until then, **

**Malachi**

Writing a transfiguration essay should not be this hard. It was supposed to be about the steps to become an animagus, just the steps, and yet I was having the most difficult time. It didn't help that my brain couldn't seem to focus. Not that that was too surprising, when does my brain ever focus nowadays?

"You look confused." Blaise says, walking towards me.

"McGonagall's essay is being difficult." I groan, ignoring the painful prickle in the back of my throat caused by his close proximity.

"Can I help you?" he asks sitting down next to me.

If I could have a spell to pause time and mull over the past week I probably would have used it now. Because I was probably less out spoken this week than I have ever been in my life, and it was all due to Malachi's letter. To say I was worried about my brother would be a huge understatement. And then I made my best efforts to ignore Draco, or at least stay out of his way. I didn't need him as a distraction, which is all he was to me. Or I could ponder how I was going to get Blaise to say he wanted Knott back as his partner, because according to Carrow that's the only way Draco and I will be reassigned to each other. Maybe I could just force him? Or tell him that I see through his gentleman act, and he'll never get what he wants from me. Beth suggested I be really annoying.

"Doubtful." I mutter, concentrating on the parchment in front of me. Maybe if I stared at it long enough it would write itself. It was so much easier to think about transfiguration when Blaise was nowhere near me. His pulse thumped lightly only a foot away from me, toying with my senses.

"If we're going to be partners from now on you should let me help you. I can be pretty smart sometimes." He grins reaching out and grabbing my quill.

It wouldn't be too awful to have a quick light snack. Maybe afterwards it would give me the concentration boost I need to write this paper. What can I say? Academics are very important to me. Even with Malachi's words engrained in my head I couldn't help but act out my impulse.

"You know what I'd rather have you help with?" I smile seductively, plucking the quill from his hand and tossing it back on the table. I stood from my seat and pulled his chair out farther from the table so I had enough leg room to straddle him. His eyes grew wide with intrigue.

"Is this what you did with Draco? Scare him off with your feminine whiles? Because I assure you, I will not be so easily intimidated." He purrs, wrapping his arms around my waist pulling me even closer to his exposed neck.

"I would never do this to Draco." I say flirtatiously as I reach down just enough to grab my wand from my boot.

"Good to hear." He laughs as he begins to kiss my neck. His hands travel down my back to find and then proceed to grope my butt. This boy was way too frisky for my taste.

"Somnus." I whisper holding my wand up to the back of his head. He fell asleep instantly, going limp underneath me. Rolling my eyes I place the wand back in my boot. I look down at his lulled head. My eyes travel down to the bare creamy chocolate skin at the base of his neck. This was just getting way too easy.

I hold his head delicately at an angle and lean down taking a large breath in of his scent. Malachi's warning be damned. I let my fangs descend and then I bit into his flesh. The warm exotic liquid flowed in my mouth intoxicating my body. Was it possible that his blood tasted even better this time? I couldn't help but let out a small moan. It was indescribable. I didn't want to stop, and why should I? I didn't want him as my partner. He was a stupid human, nothing more. My food-supply.

I was so caught up in my insatiable need for his blood that by the time I realized the door had opened it was too late.

"Delilah!"


	27. Chapter XXVII

I am so sorry for the delay. And on a cliffy too. But I do have to say, I got the most reviews ever for chapter 26! So thank you! Now who walked through the door? Well you're about to find out... right after I say thank you to all you wonderful readers, and all amazing/fantastic/bombastic seventeen reviewers:

**Slytherinxprincess, SlytherinSierra001, KeitarosKeroNeko, Hao'sAnjul, KaitlynEmmaRose, GabiWoods, candyredlove, O-M-G, pintos, BadassAlec, Airazena, Lintered, FaithCanDoWonders, Icd, Nicky-Maree, XxMichyBabyxX, WhereIsMyThumpThump**

the secret's out. kinda :D

* * *

Blast it all to hell. I jumped off of Blaise and sprinted towards the door, slamming it shut. Beth stood just inside staring at me with wide eyes. She wasn't screaming, so that was a good sign. I probably looked gross though, blood all over my mouth, Blaise bleeding from the neck. Oh! I rush back over to him and heal his wound. No point in wasting blood.

"You're a vampire too?" Beth asks hesitantly. She didn't look completely grossed out or even scared for that matter. That was also good, yes?

"Look, I was going to tell you. Eventually. I just figured there was no rush you know? Not like I can change what I am." I explain going to the sink to rinse off my mouth. How awkward was this? Don't mind me Beth; I'm just sucking the life out of a fellow classmate. Then again, why was she even here?

"How long?" she asks, if possible even quieter than before. Oh no, maybe she was going into shock, losing the use of her voice and what not. I turn around. She had walked over to Blaise's side and was examining him. That's odd.

"Um, well. The beginning of summer. Malachi showed up and got to changing me pretty darn quickly."

She looked up in surprise. "Malachi? The guy we met in Hogsmeade was a vampire? The one you may or may not be involved with?"

"Yeah." I admit.

"And you didn't deem it necessary to let your best friend know that your potential boy friend is a vampire? And oh wait, so are you?"

"Hey! Don't get all snippy with me. You're the one with the fiancé! It's not like you told me that little bit of info right away."

She rolled her eyes and walked over to the couch where she planted herself. "Sorry for interrupting your dinner."

"You seem more upset by the fact I didn't tell you, rather than the fact I'm a blood sucking monster. What's up with that?" I walk towards her and look down at her with my arms crossed over my chest. It seemed weird to me, that she was so accepting of the fact I'm a vampire.

"I'm your best friend. No matter what you are." She gives me a small smile. It looked innocent enough, but I felt like she was hiding something.

"Well thanks. I appreciate that. You're the first human who knows about me, so that has to count for something. And it nice to finally let you know the truth. It sucks not being able to talk to anyone about it. Especially you."

"Your secret is safe with me. I won't tell a soul I promise you that much. What is it like? Being a vampire?"

I take a seat next to her. I guess that was a legitimate question. Awkward slightly, but legitimate.

"It's not that different from being human. Aside from wanting to drink everyone's blood. But after awhile it was easier to control the thirst. Okay, and the ability to tell what someone is feeling just by touching them. Oh and then I have really good hearing, and can run really fast, and am pretty strong too."

She chuckles lightly, "Yeah, that's what he said too."

"What who said?"

"No one. I was just thinking aloud. You know you're lucky it wasn't someone else who walked in on you."

"Yes very lucky, but what did you mean by 'what he said'?"

"You are now no longer just protecting your brother but yourself as well. You have to know the vampire secrets, and if Draco or Blaise or anyone under the Dark Lord's command finds you out, you and your brother are dead."

"Whoa. Beth. What's with the eerie pep talk from the land of doom? No one's going to find out. Blaise obviously won't; he's currently unconscious. Draco's following your deal thing. And anyone else I can take care of." I explain. She got really upset really quickly for no real reason.

"You're not invincible Lila. You're brother proves that."

"My brother has nothing to do with this conversation!" I growl. Why was she acting this way?

"He has everything to do with it! You're supposed to stay safe so that they can't catch him and use him and now you to enact their plans."

"What is with you!" I shout jumping up from the couch. "You're acting ridiculous. I'm not some irresponsible idiot who's going to screw up everything. My brother's safety is more important to me than you'll ever understand."

"You'd be surprised." She mumbled.

"What did you say?" I ask, stopping my pacing in order to look down at her.

She took a deep breath and folded her hand delicately in her lap. She always did this when she was going to begin a tough conversation. It was kind of a sign to let me know it was serious time. Like I needed that sign now. Hah.

"I have to tell you something."

"You already told me you're engaged to Draco, what else is there?"

"You might want to sit down." She says calmly, offering me her seat as she stood up. I sit down slowly, watching her. What was going on? She'd been acting off the moment she walked in the apartment. All be it, she just found out her best friend is a vampire, but this whole defensive calm act wasn't exactly normal behavior.

"You're brother didn't go to America over the summer."

"What? Of course he did. He brought me back some souvenirs. I can show them to you later if you like, they're pretty cool. I…"

"He bought those off of a muggle computer." She cuts me off.

"How do you know?"

"Because he was with me this summer."

"What…" I ask quietly, unsure if I had heard right.

"I figured out he was a vampire last year. We bonded over it; he admitted he had liked me long before he was a vampire. I fell for him Lila. And he visited me almost every day over the summer, keeping our relationship alive. When I asked if he'd turn me, he said no. That was when he began to second guess our relationship. Apparently vampires aren't supposed to get involved with humans, and you know Damon. Never the rule breaker. That is until he left, went back home to you where he kills two officials permanently excommunicating himself from everything important in his life."

I stared up at her, trying to compute what she was saying. Like it literally just wasn't registering with me. Was she suggesting that she and my brother were like intimate? And that she knew he was a vampire before me? And that he spent most of his summer with her while I was learning the major arteries of the human body for easier access to more blood. And that they both decided to keep this from me for at least three months if not a whole year.

She couldn't possibly be suggesting all that. Then again, maybe she was.

"And you were mad at me for not writing you a bloody letter telling you I was turning into this monster that I'm ashamed to be? But it's perfectly alright for you to fraternize with my brother secretly. Why the hell didn't you guys tell me?" I shout, standing back up. "Oh wait, probably the same reason why my brother forgot to mention he was a vampire. Or that he'd rather spend the worst summer of my life with you."

"I know you're mad, but I had to tell you so you'd understand why Draco and Blaise can't find out about Damon. Even if he doesn't want to be with me, I love him. And I have to protect him."

"So this deal you made with Draco wasn't for me. It was for Damon, to make sure I didn't give in and rat out my brother am I right?"

"Not just for him. I knew Draco was really mean to you last year and I thought if I made him be nice and protect you then you'd be happier."

"Oh God, that's brilliant. Seriously, that's the best bullshit story I've ever heard. I beat my ass the last month trying to figure out what the hell is wrong with you. And just when I think I fixed the problem, and I got my best friend back, I find out I never really had a best friend in the first place." I cry, rushing past her angrily.

"Lila, stop. You're being dramatic. I'm sorry we didn't tell you."

"And I'm sorry I gave you that antidote." I yell slamming the door behind me so hard one of the hinges broke. I didn't care. I was furious. Hell, I was beyond furious, whatever word for that is. I felt betrayed. My brother could have stopped Malachi from turning me. But seeing as he is a purely selfish being, and asked for Malachi to turn me in the first place the least he could have done was be there for me through the transition. Maybe that's why he took the blame for the murders I committed. Because he felt guilty for being such a shit of a brother.

I was having trouble seeing where I was going with the watery tears that poured from my eyes. I didn't know where I was going. I didn't know what Beth was going to say to Blaise when he woke up. I didn't know what kind of trouble I'd be in for ditching Blaise in the first place, and most of all I didn't want to sit and cry in a corner.

What's done is done. I was deceived. Now I needed to work through it, and get over it. Or at least find a distraction in the meantime. Because even though I was pissed with both of them, I was really just hurt. I loved them both so much, and they felt like they needed to hide what could have been some amazing news from me. When I find my brother, I was going to hug him and then kick his ass. As for Beth, I didn't know what I was going to do with her. Maybe give her the silent treatment. That would really teach her a lesson… not.

I was trudging along wiping the last of my tears from my face when I recognized Draco being forced to the wall by some brunette. They weren't kissing yet, but they were getting mighty close to it. Great, just what I needed, to see Draco and some random chick making out in the hallway. In that instant of jealous self-pity I made a decision, maybe not the wisest of all decisions, but I made it just the same. It was time to take drastic measures; something that both Damon and Beth would frown upon.

I walked quickly up to them. The girl didn't see me, but Draco did, and then I interrupted by lightly touching her outstretched arm that was casually wrapped around Draco's neck.

"Professor Trelawney would like to see you. You should go to her." I say cheerfully.

"Don't listen to her, she's just…" Draco began explaining but without a word the girl withdrew her hand from Draco and walked off to the direction of the towers on the far opposite side of the castle. Being a vampire does have its perks.

"What happened to not interfering with my love interests?" he glares.

"Oh come on, I was totally saving you. She was not your type."

"She had boobs and an ass. I'm pretty sure she fit the requirements."

"Always the charmer." I smirk. I could ignore his masochistic comments. He wasn't always a dick. In fact I didn't believe that he was really a dick at all. He just liked to act like one.

"What do you want Delilah?" he sighs, standing up straighter.

"This." I say grabbing a handful of his shirt and pulling him down so I could kiss him. I know it wasn't my most tactful approach, but I had a feeling Draco wouldn't mind if I took charge. The last time I made out with him I was under a spell the majority of the time, but spell or no spell he was one hell of a kisser. His hands grabbed my shoulders and pushed me away gently.

"Did you find out Malachi made out with another one of your friends? Is that it?"

"No. What I said, about using you. I lied. Not saying I'm in love with you or anything, but I wasn't just using you." I admit.

He raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything. We stood staring at each other, not speaking. I'm pretty sure I had said it all; the ball was in his court now. How long was he going to make me wait for a response? I wish he would just laugh and get it over with, than I could go on hating his guts along with Beth's and my brothers. They could throw a 'we suck' party together.

"What are you saying Delilah?" he smirks, leaning back against the wall. He knew exactly what I meant but if he wanted me to say the words, then I'd do it. Fine.

"That. I am. Attracted. To. You."

"See? It wasn't so hard to admit now was it?" he chuckles.

"Look, you can bask in your ego some other time. I want to run an idea by you."

"Shoot." He puts his hands in his pockets, obviously still enjoying what I had previously confessed.

"You ever heard of friends with benefits?"

"Those are the only kind of friends I have Delilah."

"Not with me you don't. But I know you want to." I say, poking him.

"And how do you know that?" he asks.

"Hmm. I guess if you don't then this conversation was pretty pointless. At least I can say I tried." I turn to go. I took one step before his hand reached out and grabbed my arm.

"What's the catch?" he pulls me closer to him.

"Just don't tell anyone." I grin.

"I thought you and Beth told each other everything?"

"Not anymore we don't. So are you in or what?" I place my hands on my hips in what I hoped was a sexy type pose.

"I'm so in." he says wrapping his hand around my neck as he leans down and kisses me. He twists me around so I was the one up against the wall. His fingers were tangled in my hair as he bit down on my lip. I felt happy kissing him. Sure, we weren't exclusive or anything, but my stupid infatuation with him would be met, and I wouldn't have to get hurt when he goes off and marries Beth. Leaving me available to go back to Malachi. It is like the perfect set up.

I heard footsteps coming down the hall. Whoever it was could not see us like this. I push Draco away and hurriedly try and fix my hair.

"What was that for? Change your mind already?"

"Someone's coming," I whisper. He looked at me oddly and then gave a glance down the hallway. A few seconds passed and sure enough two young girls were coming towards us.

"How did you know?" he asks, sounding mildly impressed.

"Female intuition."

"Right." He laughs, leaning on the wall beside me.

We remain silent while the girls pass us. Both smiled shyly at us and kept on walking. Once they were out of sight Draco leaned an elbow against the wall and faced me.

"What's the reason behind your sudden interest in me?"

"Nothing in particular," I lie.

"You sure your Malachi didn't piss you off?"

"First he's not my Malachi. Secondly, I'm sure. I've just decided I want a little more…"

"Me?"

I laugh. He was cute. I didn't know exactly how this was all going to work but it couldn't be that bad if it meant Draco and I weren't at each other's throats anymore, rhetorically at least. No promises about physically.

"How'd you get away from Knott?"

"A package arrived for Beth from her Mom. Normally it comes in the morning, but today it came late so I went out to find her. But as you can see I got a little side-tracked." He smiles caressing my cheek with the back of his hand. The butterflies had to stop; I'd be able to kiss him all the time now little butterflies. No need to get all anxious.

"She came to visit me. We got in a fight. Don't know where she is now."

"A fight huh? About me?"

"Not everything is about you Draco." I shove him playfully.

"Beth's probably already got back to the common room anyway. The package is always the same. She gets a new thermos every week with a letter and some other things. So I won't be missing some huge unveiling of any sort."

"The package. You said it usually comes in the morning on Fridays?" I ask my heart dropping.

"Yes. Since we've been here."

"And there's a thermos? Is this thermos filled with anything?"

"Well liquid is usually the preferred substance."

"I mean does it already come filled with something?" I question, ignoring his sarcasm.

"Some mocha coffee drink, why?"

"Oh my gosh. We have to get to the common room. Now." I shout turning to run. He grabs my hand and twirls me back around. He finally looked a tad concerned, probably only because I was acting strange.

"Why Delilah?" he asks.

"I think the love potion is in that thermos, and unless you want Beth to be all clingy and suffocating again we'd better get to the common room before she does."

Any other time his alarmed expression would have cracked me up. But I couldn't help feel his worry, literally considering our fingers were intertwined. Without saying another word he began running down the hallway towards the dungeons never letting go of my hand.


	28. Chapter XXVIII

**So I kind of owe most of you an apology... or at least the people who used to read this regularly.. well when I updated it regularly that is. Not that I can make any promises that I will be able to update every day like I used to, but I do intend to update at least once a week. School has started and I'm kind of in a different country than I usually reside, so I've been dealing with that and blah blah blah. All excuses I know. So here it is.. a new chapter.. finally.. I do want to give a huge thank you to the few of you who reviewed the last chapter and a couple of you who gave me encouraging messages to keep writing! You deserve a round of applause:**

**GabiWoods, Cee-Waterbender, KeitarosKeroNeko, Hao'sAnjul, WhereIsMyThumpThump, XxMichyBabyxX, BadAssAlec, SlytherinxPrincess, FaithCanDoWonders, SlipperySlytherin**

* * *

We ran into the common room without any regard as to what others might think of us. It was obvious Draco didn't want psycho obsessive Beth back any more than I did. Unfortunately, the Slytherin common room was the place to be on a Friday night and it was incredibly packed.

"You look around for her while I go up to her dorm room. Whatever you do, make sure she doesn't drink from that damn thermos!" I shout to Draco before pushing through the throng of people over to the stairs. I took them two at a time and rushed to the door and kicked it open.

Pansy fell off her bed and made a rather large thump onto the floor. She was the only person in the room. I was about to leave when I saw the package opened haphazardly on Beth's bed.

"You could enter a room with a little more refinement." Pansy groans pulling herself back up onto her bed.

"Is Beth here? Was she here? Where did she go?" I ask hurriedly rushing over to the opened package. My stomach dropped. It was empty.

"Chill out Delilah. Wow. Did Beth and you take crazy pills today? She opened that package there and then had a meltdown of sorts. She ran out of here a couple of minutes ago."

I run back out the door and glanced in both directions down the hallway. Where would she have gone? My ears perked up slightly at the sound of soft crying. It sounded like it was coming from the bathroom. Maybe it could be her? If she drank the potion and was weeping over how much she loved Draco I would puke, just throwing that out there. I push open the door and walk in to see Beth leaning over the sink, with an empty thermos lying next to her on the floor.

"Oh boy." I sigh, walking slowly over to her. My voice must have startled her because her head snapped towards me. She didn't say a word, but my presence must have somehow made her feel worse because she let out a loud sob as she grabbed a paper towel.

"How are you feeling?" I ask hesitantly. Draco was going to be pissed.

"Miserable." She growls, blowing her nose into the paper towel.

That caught me off guard. Crazy Beth was never miserable. She was always, giddy and happy.

"Why?"

"Well how would you feel if you just found out your mother was masquerading a love potion as a 'we're so proud of you' gift?"

"You mean you didn't drink the potion?"

"I dumped it down the sink." She sighs.

"Hallelujah!" I shout running over to her and wrapping her in a giant hug.

"I thought you were mad at me?"

"Oh I'm furious, but that doesn't mean I can't be happy that you're not a Draco love robot." I explain, pulling away. Her mascara was running down her face and she truly did look miserable. "How'd you figure it out?" I ask grabbing a new paper towel and wetting it.

"Draco mentioned how I was always worse on the weekend, and then I remembered how Mother swore that I was going to be happy about the engagement no matter if I wanted to or not. But I didn't know for sure until I opened the package and smelled the liquid inside the thermos. It definitely wasn't Daddy's hot chocolate."

I finished wiping off her face as she ended her explanation.

"I should have known she would do something like this. How could I have been so stupid?" she groans, beginning to tear up again.

"Beth, this isn't your fault okay? You want to believe the best in people so badly, that it sometimes blinds you to what they really are. Because let's face it, your Mom is psycho."

"She is isn't she?" she laughs lightly.

"Did we make it? Is she sane?" Draco shouts throwing open the bathroom door.

"Yes. She's fine. Disaster avoided."

"You do know you're in the girl's bathroom right?" Beth points out.

"Like that's ever stopped me before." He rolls his eyes as he leans nonchalantly against the tile wall.

"He's got a point there." I say picking up the empty thermos.

"Why are you even here? Shouldn't you be figuring out a way to undo the Blaise mess you made?" she spits out angrily.

"Whoa, Beth. He was helping me find you. For a second there you sounded like me. And don't worry about Blaise, I've figured out how to fix that whole problem."

"You can't kill him Lila." She says in all seriousness.

I laugh awkwardly as I glance over at Draco. He didn't look phased by her comment. Either he didn't care if I killed Blaise, or he thought Beth was exaggerating. But he didn't look concerned; in fact he was looking increasingly bored. Thankfully. Now that Beth knew what I was she couldn't go spouting off comments like that, as harmless as they may seem to others.

"Very funny. Of course I'm not going to kill him. I can be pretty persuasive when I want to be."

"You can say that again." Draco smirks suggestively.

"That's enough from you. Go get your stuff so once I kick Blaise out you can move back in."

"You're beginning to get real bossy."

"I would just do as she says Draco. She's not someone you want to piss off."

"As you wish my dear." He bows mockingly in Beth's general direction. He stands up and gives me a small wink before heading back out the bathroom door. I slapped my palm to my forehead. Maybe if Draco could be a little more forthcoming and suggestive, and then Beth could keep eluding to the fact I'm a vampire they could just figure out my secrets all on their own. Keep me from having to ever explain to either of them what is going on.

"How are you going to do it then? Get Blaise out of your room?"

I jumped at the sound of her voice. I turn to Beth to see her giving me this look. It wasn't a glare par say, but I could tell she was still in a rather sour mood. Draco sure brings out the best in her.

"Did my brother tell you nothing of our abilities when he was gallivanting with you all summer?" I ask, turning the tables on her. She obviously needed a little reminder that I was the one who deserved to be angry, not her.

Her harsh expression fell slightly and she leaned back against the sink, taking her eyes off me. "He didn't really talk about what he was. It was a taboo topic, but it never hindered our relationship. That is until he began to think I deserved better and wouldn't even consider changing me."

"Sounds like Damon. Mister worry-wart. Always the protector." I comment leaning against the sink beside her.

"I was so convinced he wouldn't kill a soul. I think I was so convinced that I had him convinced he wouldn't. But then this summer, after he left me…" she paused to take a shaky breath, "and now he's gone."

She sounded beyond sad. A part of me wanted to let her know that he never did, it was actually me who killed those men. But the other part firmly believed that were it to come down to proving her love's innocence by condemning her best friend… she would totally do it. Beth and I had always been hopeless romantics; it's why we became best friends. And besides, love changes a person. I don't think I'd blame her for turning me in… hell, before I found out my brother lied to me this whole summer I wanted to turn myself in.

"He'll be back. I'm sure." I was trying to be helpful. At least she didn't know that somehow Damon had pissed off the wrong vampire recently so now he's also dealing with that. No need to tell her either. She had enough stress for one day: telling me she's in love with my brother, finding out her mother practically poisoned her (with love, but it's kind of the same deal). Like I said, stressful.

"I know we were wrong for not telling you. I did want to tell you, but we always kept making excuses. I'm just so sorry it all turned out like this." She whispers.

I take a deep breath. She still wasn't looking at me, but I began talking anyway, "It just hurt, a lot. It still does. But I do forgive you. I went a month without you, and I'm not about to do it again. I just can't."

"I'm so sorry!" She cries out pushing herself from the counter and wrapping her arms around me. I hug her back. If we can figure a way out of all this rubbish who knows… maybe my best friend could become my sister. Yeah yeah, I haven't forgotten her arrangement with Draco, but I did say **all **of this rubbish… which includes him.

"I have to go kick Blaise out of the room now." I say pulling back.

"Weren't you going to tell me how you are going to accomplish that endeavor?"

"I will later. It's not like you'll forget to ask me. And besides, I'm not like my brother. I'll share quite a bit more with you than him." I smirk.

"And that's why I like you better."

"Pfft. Liar. Just go get some rest okay? I'll see you tomorrow."

I turned to go but her hand caught my elbow and turned me back around, "As for Draco, you don't have to worry about him anymore. He'll protect you, but if you see him with anyone I honestly don't care. So just don't get involved otherwise the deal he and I made won't stand."

"Right. Got it." I nod rigidly. She may not care, but did I? I left then, and headed down the stairs. I had progressively started to get into a better mood. Beth and I are better now, Beth isn't a love zombie, and shortly I wouldn't be tempted to kill Blaise every weekend. However, Beth's last comment brought all that progress to a resounding halt. Because I remembered the conversation Draco and I had before we ran off to find Beth. Friends with benefits? Was I crazy? Yes. That was obvious. It was like making a pact with the devil; only I'm not entirely sold on who plays the role of the devil just yet.

I glanced up from the descending steps and saw Draco leaning nonchalantly up against the wall a few feet from the bottom of the stairs. Guess he was ready. He was staring off into the crowded common room, but as I took my final step off the stairs he turned and saw me. And then he smiled. He didn't smirk or wince. He just smiled. How could he make my heart leap like that? This wasn't supposed to be an emotional thing… it was a physical thing. Plain and simple.

"Ready?" I ask, pushing the irrational sensation aside.

"I've been down here waiting for you, and you ask me if I'm ready? Sometimes I question your intelligence." The smile vanished from his face replaced by the usual smirk.

"You and I both." I mumble as I start heading out of the common room.

"_Tell me about Clarisse." _

"_No." Malachi snaps jogging faster. If his aim was to get me out of breath it wasn't going to work. In the last two days since Damon got back he's helped me with some psychological aspects of being what I am. For instance, I don't have to hate running. Usually I get out of breath so much I'm wheezing by the end, but that's because my mind still wants to act human and therefore doesn't let my body do what it can. _

_For instance, moving so fast humans can barely see you is an ability I've only had since being a vampire, so the human side of my brain doesn't try and control that. But when I'm supposed to run regularly for long distances, for the appearance of being normal so says Malachi, it's like I'm human all over again. Malachi hasn't been human for over six-hundred years so I guess it wasn't his fault he forgot to mention it. Damon explained all this to me, and long story short, Malachi could try to run away but he wouldn't get far._

"_I think I deserve a little explanation, back story, something." I argue running up to him._

_He stops abruptly and grabs my arm roughly._

"_If you bring up the fact I turned you without your consent again I'm going to…"_

"_Do what? Apologize? Because that's about the only thing that would shock me." I snap yanking my arm out of his grasp. _

"_Why do you always do this?" he growls running his hand through his hair. _

"_Do what? Try and find out more about you? Annoy you?"_

_He sits down on the steps of the nearest porch. I stayed where I was. No point sitting down next to him if he was just going to grumble about my attitude some more. It was his favorite past time, especially when I bring up a topic he deems unnecessary._

"_Xerxes was the one who found her. He was out hunting one night and came across a girl about to get raped by three men. Well, he killed the men. In her shock she fainted. He didn't know what to do with her so he brought her home." _

"_Your brother saved her? The same one who…" my voice trailed off as I moved to sit next to him._

"_Xerxes wasn't the same back then. It had only been about fifty years since we had been turned, and you have to remember we were living in the fifteenth century. King Henry, the first of the Tudors, had just taken the throne. Anyway, he brought her to our home, and told us what happened."_

"_Us?" _

"_Our sire and me. Long story short she woke up, and instead of being frightened she was thankful. She was an orphaned muggle who had turned to prostitution for a living. We weren't about to let her leave to go back to that, so we offered her a job as our maid. She took it."_

_His voice buckled slightly. I sat their awkwardly beside him not knowing if I should put my arm around him or not. He wasn't exactly the emotional type. But I had asked him to explain so this was my fault, and if I was going to have to help him get through the story I would. I began to rub his back gently. He took a deep breath and continued._

"_She learned quickly, about what we were, the wizarding world and so on. She and Xerxes were always laughing together and having fun. Which was fine by me, I had studies to do. It was while she would be down in the kitchen cooking when we would talk, about everything. We became best friends. And then one night I found Xerxes feeding off of her, only she was awake. She had let him do it. I never let them know I saw them, but I knew it was dangerous. He would eventually desire her blood so much that he wouldn't be able to resist drinking every last drop."_

"_But how do you know that? Maybe he would be able to control it." I interject. _

"_Because I caught them again and again."_

_Now he sounded angry. Not the annoyed angry I'm usually the cause of, but a deeper anger, filled with hatred. _

"_So I turned her one night when he was out feeding. I wasn't willing to risk her life for my brother's pleasures. He was spending most of his time perfecting his mind control abilities and I knew he was using them on her. He had to have been. Why would she willingly put her life in jeopardy?"_

_I had a pretty good idea why someone would… one word beginning with L and ending with Ove. I'll admit, I had done my fair share of daydreaming, that is when I'm not wallowing in my self-pity or trying to convince myself humans are off-limits romantically. I couldn't imagine what kind of experience it would be to feed off of someone I loved with their permission. The mere thought sent shivers down my spine. I wasn't about to tell him that though… so I kept quite as he finished his story._

"_Xerxes got over it and we all lived together, moving from place to place for over a hundred years. It was amazing. That is until Xerxes began to disappear for days on end, and when he was around he was more radical than ever with his ideas and notions. Through his absence Clarisse and I bonded even more. Eventually I asked Clarisse to marry me. Only problem was that Xerxes wanted her too. In the end he wasn't satisfied with her answer and he killed her."_

"_How?"_

"_She burned to death." His tone was as cold as ice._

"_That's horrible." I gasp, trying to not picture her skin burning into ash and the cries of her pain. _

"_Yes. It was." _


	29. Chapter XXIX

**Weekly update as promised. This last week school work was beyond ridiculous. But considering I finished two major projects... the next few weeks should be a little less stressful which should leave me with more time for writing! YaY! And to answer some of your queries, I am in London, England right now studying abroad. And I will be here until end of November (and yes, I will definitely be seeing the Harry Potter movie [Nov 19th] while I'm here.. haha). Anyone else excited that it is only two and a half months away besides me? On a different note... the reviews for this last chapter were down right amazing. Thank you so much. Some were hilarious, while others were just plain insightful. Here's to you:**

**Lintered, KaitlynEmmaRose, Slytherinxprincess, BlueBlood, Estelleco, xXxchikatoxXx, GabiWoods, Hao'sAnjul, FaithCanDoWonders, KeitarosKeroNeko, SlytherinSierra001, MysticalJello, Nicky-Maree, ThatGirlWithThatSmile**

**So I commend you all, and feel free to review all over again. But most of all I hope you just enjoy. :D**

* * *

"So when we get there I will need you to stay outside while I talk with Blaise okay?" I didn't really know what else to say. We had been walking for a few minutes in complete silence. Awkward to say the least.

"I'm not going to get a reason why am I?"

"Definitely not." I gave him a small smirk. And back to silence. Each step up the stairs echoed off the stone walls; it was that quiet. And to think I used to never get him to stop mocking me. I rolled my eyes and let out a small sigh. I guess it wouldn't bother me as much if my senses weren't acutely aware of every movement he made or the electricity that spiked through my body every time his hand came anywhere near mine. By the time the door came into view I was contemplating telling him I was a vampire just to get him to talk again so I could focus on anything but his body. Of course I wasn't going to, but it was definitely tempting.

"I'll come back out and get you." I say hurriedly as I quicken my step to get to the door.

His hand grabbed my wrist halting my escape. "Draco, you have to stay out here. No point arguing." I grumbled as I turned around to face him.

"Wasn't going to." He smirked. He pulled me to him so our bodies were mere inches from each other. I looked up at him, nervously anticipating what he'd do next. What was wrong with me? Get a grip; he's not some gallant knight here to sweep me off my feet. He's Draco.

His hand released my wrist and found its way to the small of my back, where he preceded to press me even closer to him. I gasped involuntarily as his other hand snaked up to the back of my neck. He chuckled lightly causing me to look back up at him. Slowly he leaned down so his forehead was resting lightly against mine. I closed my eyes in order to concentrate on something besides his overly penetrating gaze. He leaned in a tad closer so our lips brushed together for only a second. My eyes popped back open. He was looking at me, studying me. He knelt forward again and for a second time his lips barely grazed my own. It was the worst kind of teasing. It was the most intimate I had ever been with him, in the sense that it wasn't a violent controlling urge this time, but rather a sweet passionate sensation, and it was a bit unnerving.

"You're nervous." He whispers into my lips, smiling faintly.

"No."

"Liar." He whispers again, so close that I felt his lips move against mine as his fingers slid up through my hair.

A few feet away the door to our room began to open. In an instant I had Draco pressed against the wall in a dark corner of the hallway out of site. I glanced over my shoulder to see Blaise step out, look around and then walk back inside.

Once the door was firmly shut I realized I had my arms on either side of Draco caging him to the wall. It was instinct to protect him. No not protect, hide. I was just hiding him and me. He was watching me with an eyebrow raised. Great, that was smooth. I dropped my arms and stepped back so he could move.

"And here I thought you were pushing me up against the wall to ravish me." He grinned.

"I only ravish on Tuesdays." I comment as I walked towards the door. I quickly entered the room and shut the door behind me. There was no point in staying and continuing on with his suggestive banter, not to mention it would give him a second chance at seducing me into a stupor.

"Where did you disappear to? I woke up and you were gone. You should have woken me up and taken me with you." Blaise snaps, heading towards me from the kitchen.

"So sorry." I say in a tone that was conducive to: you can shove it. At first I didn't understand why I had barked at him, but then I realized that my throat was in pain, a dry prickly pain.

"Don't get bitchy with me. You're supposed to stay with me** all** weekend."

"Maybe if you could actually stay awake while I'm around then I would." I jab, trying to ignore the deep onset of thirst that was gripping me. I knelt over, my hands on my knees trying to calm my thirst. I hadn't really factored in the minor detail that, including today's feeding session mere hours ago, I had fed on Blaise at least three times and now my body's natural instinct was to pounce on him. Yet I had to touch him in order to get him to do what I need but when I touch him the urge to feed will only triple. Dilemma. Not to mention that I was getting increasingly crabbier the longer I put off feeding on him.

"Amazing how I only have bouts of narcolepsy when I'm around you, Delilah." His tone was implying something. Something that made it sound like he knew my secret, or at the very least was suspecting it. I stood slowly, glaring at him.

"Sure is amazing." I growl, as I rushed at him. I grabbed his wrist and accidentally gripped it so tightly his knees buckled and he fell to the floor.

"What are you doings?" He groans filled with pain.

I had to concentrate harder than I ever had to before just so I wouldn't kill him. Hence my mega grip on his wrist. It's not like it would be hard to drain him. In fact it would be kind of like drinking a glass of wine, only a thousand times more exhilarating and potent. But I couldn't; Draco's right outside the door. So as quickly as I could I delivered my instructions.

"You won't remember this. You woke up and decided that all you want to do is go to Carrow and tell him you don't want to be Delilah's partner anymore. Draco will be able to complete the assigned task better than you. Also, stay as far away from me as possible."

I finished in one breath and let go of his wrist in order to sprint to the other side of the room. Once there I collapsed with my back the floor and shut my eyes. "Go already!" I shout, as my fangs descended and my throat seared with further pain. The drive was clearly there, and I could still stop him. In fact it's not like I have to kill him; I could just take a little taste… No. I have to stop thinking about it. I lied there not letting any part of my body move. It was a new form of torture to deny my thirst like this. I haven't wanted blood this much since I was first turned. I held my breath and tried to concentrate on my potions essay due Monday. It was more complicated and confusing than normal. I could ask Draco how his is coming along. Or… I could get up and have a snack.

"Laaa laaaa laaaaaaaaa." I began to sing loudly in hopes to distract wandering thoughts.

"Delilah? Delilah!"

I sat straight up once I realized it was Draco shouting my name. He was standing over me looking at me like I was crazy, which may very well be true. I took a glance around the room. Blaise was gone, which allowed my fangs to retract. Thank goodness.

"Um, yes?"

"What the hell are you doing?" he questions, lending me a hand up. I took it only to let go of it just as quickly. Apparently I was still craving blood, obnoxiously so. The moment I touched his skin I imagined pulling him down to me and sinking my teeth into his flesh. And it was almost as tempting as Blaise, but for an entirely different reason. I blushed slightly at the thought.

"Delilah? What's wrong?" he sounded oddly worried over my reaction.

"Nothing, I just lay on the floor when I have headaches. And then they go away." I explain standing up on my own.

"And the off-tune singing?"

"For ear-aches?" I lie, wanting to kick myself.

"Uh-huh." He made an attempt to touch me again, probably to wipe off some dust or something, but I quickly side-stepped behind him. He turned around and once again I got the 'what the hell is wrong with you?' look.

"So I took care of the whole Blaise fiasco. And now I'm heading to bed okay?" I say backing up slowly.

"Delilah... watch…"

My foot hit the edge of the end-table and I fell backwards, over the ill placed table and landed flat on the ground.

"Out." Draco finished laughing quietly, "You okay?"

"Yeah. Fine. Dandy. Of course. I'm still going to bed." I say hurriedly getting up as fast as I could so he wouldn't offer to help me up again.

"Okay."

"Right. Okay. Good then. Great."

A few seconds of unbearably awkward silence passed before I realized I should just go before I made things any worse. Or before I made myself look like an even bigger idiot. So I waved, and left.

I bloody waved.

I fell to my bed in horror. Out of the two possibilities I had tonight, one being to kill Blaise and the other to humiliate myself beyond reason, I was beginning to regret my choice.

I stayed inside my room for the remainder of the weekend, only coming out to shower and grab food. And it never failed that every single time Draco saw me he would wave, completely mocking me, and then begin to laugh, extremely hard. I would do my best to just ignore him, but it never really worked.

Finally the weekend was over and I was given a small reprieve from Draco's constant teasing. He didn't try to take advantage of our agreement once. It wasn't exactly how I imagined our first weekend together when I presented the offer to him. Maybe he was having so much fun ridiculing me he forgot. Either that or he changed his mind and doesn't want to be involved with someone who could potentially be insane. The latter would probably be better, in the long run. Despite my absurd attraction to him, it would be healthier if we just pretended like none of it ever happened. I could do that… pretend.

"Lila? You in there?"

"What?" I shook my head and tried to focus on Beth who was walking beside me.

"I asked a question and you were completely unfazed."

"Sorry. What was it?"

"Nothing important, but you were definitely in your own little world. Everything okay?"

"Peachy." I answer. I wasn't able to feed since Friday's mishap, and my mood was less than cheery. At least tonight I'd be able to slip out and chow down on some deer or something. Sounds appetizing right?

"You sure?"

I nodded silently. Just because she knew I was a vampire now doesn't mean I had to go into detail about my appetite. Nor could I exactly explain what was going on about Draco, or my brother's current situation with Xerxes. So in fact, I couldn't really tell her anything, at all.

"Get in your seats. Now." Carrow growls as he stomped into the classroom right behind us. I sat down next to Neville with Beth next to me. Great, Carrow seemed in about as great of a mood as mine. This should be fun.

"New topic of study for the next few weeks. Anyone want to give it a guess?"

He stood in the middle of the room glaring at all of us, daring someone to open their mouths. We all knew not to, when he talked in his disdainful sarcastic tone, we knew not to utter a sound, unless we wanted to get detention with him. And there had already been horror stories. Apparently one kid was locked in this box with every kind of bug imaginable while he read aloud from the text book. Of course it was just a rumor…

"How about Delilah Kane. Do you want to give it a shot? You of all people could guess what our next topic is."

His gaze was now directly on me. I was in no mood to fool around. There was only one reason why he would single me out. My brother. He never paid attention to me otherwise.

"Vampirism." I say, as I crossed my arms in front of my chest.

"Very good Delilah." His face contorted into this grinning monster. "Vampires are less human than werewolves on any given day, and each of you should know what you're dealing with when you meet one."

Beth flinched slightly. Was she afraid I would lose my temper and rip out his throat? Or was she remembering the fact her love is a vampire. I couldn't tell, because I stayed focused on Carrow and his absurd ramblings of an uneducated ignorant man.

"Vampires have always had the upper hand. They are deadly stealth, and have been trained to kill. They are inhumane monsters that will tear out anyone's throat for their own pleasure. Young, old, you, me. And until recently we had very little defenses against them."

My hands clenched into tight fists as I continued to listen.

"Over the next few weeks you will each learn the crude facts of vampires and what we, as witches and wizards, can do to protect ourselves against their depraved abilities."

"But I thought vampires were at peace with us?" A girl somewhere behind me asked.

"Were not two ministry members murdered this very summer by a vampire? Doesn't sound like peace to me."

"_So I should be wary of fire and sharp objects coming near my head? But besides that I'm immortal?" my curiosity kept my emotions at bay for the moment. I had fed yesterday, sealing my fate. I was in less pain today, and it made it easier to actually think. And if I understood correctly I would have pretty much all eternity to be angry and hate him for changing me. So why rush into things? _

"_As far as I know yes. It is imperative though that you do not flaunt your immortality. If you get injured it will hurt, but you won't die. Don't be flippant about it."_

"_Glad you warned me. I was just about to go step in from of a muggle car to test it."_

"_Witches and Wizards would like nothing more than to get their hands on one of us, so you have to keep a low profile."_

_I sat on my couch and watched him pace the floor in front of me. He seemed more uneasy now that I wasn't yelling and screaming at him for turning me. _

"_What about churches? Do I burst in flames if I walk into one?"_

"_That's absurd Delilah. Garlic and crosses won't hurt you either. How did you even know about those muggle superstitions?"_

"_My brother was always reading and interested in muggle things, so naturally it just passed down to me. You should know this considering your claim to have turned him back when he was sixteen." I was still in denial over that fact. There was no way my brother was a vampire. He just wasn't. It was that simple._

"_He was less vocal than you. Back to the topic at hand, you don't have to worry about objects and spells repelling you or anything like that. Spells will affect you, but they wear off and you will be just as you were."_

"_Sounds like we're relatively invincible."_

"_Relatively."_

The whole school was buzzing with news of Carrow's new subject topic for his classes. Didn't matter what year they were, if they were taking Defense against the Dark Arts, which is mandatory so that means everyone, then they were learning about how evil and animalistic vampires are.

It was almost as bad as his sister's Muggle studies class, almost. I was lucky I didn't take that class this year. I think I would have killed her by now from what I've heard. I've just made an extra effort to stay as far away from her as possible.

"I'm going to head back to the common room. I can't handle these conversations anymore." I whisper to Beth as I stand up.

"Want me to go with you?" she asks. I looked down at her plate that was still completely covered with food.

"It's okay. I just need some alone time. I'll see you in a little bit." I patted her on the back and left the noisy obnoxious dining hall.

This whole day was just crap. And Draco wasn't helping matters any. He hadn't spoken a single word to me at all. All day. Nothing. And because of this, even though the foremost problem is Carrow's new obsession, Draco is simmering in the shadows of my head, smirking silently. It was enough to make a girl go insane.

I just needed to get to my room and get in bed and go to sleep. I could wake up sometime in the middle of the night and feed then… but right now I just needed some peace and quiet from everything, and sleep could give me that.

I entered the common room with every intention of going straight up the stairs and crashing into my bed.

"And where are you going so fast Delilah?" Draco jumped from his spot on the couch and moved right in front of the girl's staircase, blocking my way.

"Bed. Move." I snap, contemplating whether or not I should just push him aside. We hadn't talked for almost four days, and now he wanted to start up a conversation? I don't think so.

"Can I join?" he smirks while leaning against the railing.

"Sure, why not."

His look of shock probably mirrored the one going on inside my head. Where did that even come from? But instead of hurriedly saying that I was just kidding I walk past him and head up the stairs. Having him around would be better than lying in bed thinking about him, and maybe he'd take my mind off of this whole vampire craze.

"You coming or not?" I glance back down the stairs. I couldn't weigh his expression, but he must have swallowed his shock enough to follow me up. I made a move to open the door to my room when Draco steps in front of me again.

"What are you doing? I already said okay to whatever. Isn't that what you wanted?" I ask stoically.

"Are you okay Delilah? I heard Carrow's class was rough."

"I'm fine."

"Carrow's an ass."

"I know." I sigh, looking down. What was the point of this conversation? Was he stalling for some reason?

"Get ready for bed, I'll be right back." He says before leaving me standing there by myself. Weird. I do as he says anyway. Maybe he wanted to go get comfortable too. I sat on the edge of my bed, in my sweatpants and tank top. I was going to wear this huge baggy shirt, but I didn't want him to take one look and think frump girl from hell and run away. So at least I looked semi-good.

He opened the door a few seconds later wearing the exact same uniform he was wearing before he left. In his hand he held a steaming mug. I raised an eyebrow.

"Drink this." He says handing it to me.

"What is it?" I ask, looking at it questioningly.

"Trust me." He whispers.

Gah, why did his whisper have to send tingles down my spine? I did as he said and started drinking whatever it was. It didn't taste bad; in fact it tasted kind of yummy, like mint tea. I stopped drinking when it was about half empty.

"All of it." He orders. I give him a small glare and chug the rest of it.

"Happy?" I ask showing him the empty mug.

"Very." He takes the mug.

"Now are you going tell me what I just drank?"

"A potion to help you sleep. It'll start working very shortly, and you'll fall into a dreamless sleep."

Okay, so that was about the last thing I thought it was going to be. I didn't understand, and I knew my facial expression let him know so. Why did he just give me a potion that was going to put me to sleep? That means no physical stuff, nada. A sudden rush of sleepiness hits me and I lie down involuntarily.

He took my blanket from under me and laid it gently on top of me.

"Why did you do this? I thought you wanted to do stuff. Friends with benefits stuff." I clarify in my groggy sleepy state.

"I'm fulfilling the friend part first. I'm sure the benefits will come later." He grins.

I tried to say thank you, but I couldn't make my body move. It was all too heavy, and my eyes began to close.

"Sweet dreams Delilah." He whispers kissing my forehead.

And then I was asleep.


	30. Chapter XXX

Wow.. after two months I have finally updated. I know this has been long over due and I am so so so sorry. My study abroad term has officially ended (all we have left is finals and at this point I just don't care anymore..) And it was my birthday yesterday, so in honor of that I made myself write the longest chapter ever. (well maybe not ever, but it is pretty darn long) I just hope you enjoy it, and I have been writing down ideas during these months of my absence so just know this story isn't stopping any time soon... I just hit this giant roadblock called Ronda (my professor here in London... she's pretty much umbridge) Anyway, enough said. Thank you all who reviewed my last chapter:

**Lintered, Cee-Waterbender, KaitlynEmmaRose, candyredlove, SlytherinSierra001, SlytherinxPrincess, ThatGirlWithThatSmile, gabiellexx, KeitarosKeroNeko (also reviewed as CryingontheInside)**

And now here is the chapter. Hopefully you like it... and if you don't keep reading anyways because I promise there is loads to come. :D BTW, I went to (and by went to I stood outside in the rain for ten hours... I didn't get to actually go inside baha I wish) the Deathly Hallows World Premier in London and got Tom Felton to sign my journal. Yes, he is beautiful. Enough of my rambling... Read on.

* * *

I woke up at precisely eight in the morning with a pounding headache. I would have blamed Draco and whatever concoction he gave me last night, but I had a bad feeling that he wasn't the cause. Nor were my overly loud roommates who were giggling obnoxiously at something Pansy must have said. Nope, I knew those weren't the reasons behind the piercing pain shooting through my head like it was playing laser tag. Want to know why? Because as I lied there trying to will the headache away I realized something more than just pain. The burning desire for blood that normally situated itself somewhere around my throat area had spread throughout my whole body. Leaving my head the only place left to feel anything but desire. Hence the pain. Great. This is bloody great.

"Get up sleepy head. You're going to miss breakfast!" Daphne laughed giving me a slight shove. Luckily she hit the part of me still under the covers. I don't think I'd react too well to human touch at the moment. I was supposed to go out hunting last night, but then Draco had to go and be all nice. So now it's been what? Four days? I shouldn't be this thirsty. It didn't make any sense.

"Well are you getting up or not?" Gretel sounded annoyed.

"Sorry. I'm just going to forego breakfast today. I'll see you guys in class." I throw on a winning smile in hopes they'd just leave.

"Whatever." Gretel rolled her eyes as she left the room. The other girls followed, all but Beth.

"It's not like you to skip on food. Is everything okay?" She walked to the edge of my bed and sat down.

"I'm not exactly in the mood for that kind of food at the moment." I explained.

Realization hit and her eyes widened. "Oh. Got it. Well do you have enough time to go out and feed right now?" she asked tentatively.

"Not now. It's too sunny. I meant to do it last night, but that was before…" I caught myself just in time before I spilled the beans about Draco. Yeah, because the explanation behind that would go over so well. Fortunately for me she didn't mind my sentence drifting off into no-mans-land, she was already hopping on my mention of the sun.

"I thought the sun didn't bother you? "

"It doesn't. I mean it's not like it hurts me or anything. It just makes it a lot easier for people to see what I do out in the woods..."

"Right." She chuckled nervously. And I would have been offended by it, the fact she was nervous around me. But in all honesty, I was nervous. It was taking an incredible amount of self-control not to feed off of her. And to think, I had an entire day to deal with people I don't even like without diving into them like they're a Christmas feast.

"Look, the moment the sun is down I'll head off to the forbidden forest. I've done this before. It's how I got used to being around humans in the first place. So don't walk around with your worried face okay? The last thing I need is for your fiancé to start asking questions."

"Like he'd care if I looked worried. He's a prick. I swear after what my mother put me through I'm going to find a way out of this ridiculous arranged marriage fiasco."

Well at least I got her mind off of me. She vented out loud as I got ready for school. I had to make sure to pick out clothes that would cover as much of my body as possible, including a turtle neck and tights to go underneath my normal uniformed ensemble.

Finally I was ready to face my meal, I mean peers. Wow, do I need to focus. I shook my head and took a deep breath. Now is not the time to let my 'nature' take over. Just get through ten hours until night fall and then I'd be golden. Of course, it's a whole lot easier said than done.

"Come on Lila!" She grabbed my gloved hand and pulled me after her. Yes, I put on gloves. And a scarf. I wasn't going to take any risks this morning. I didn't know why my thirst was so overwhelming, but it would only intensify if I touched anyone. Hence the gloves. And scarf.

"You look like you're ready for a snow storm." Beth chuckled as we headed up the stairs.

"Shut up. I'm just taking extra precautions."

"Well you just look kind of ridiculous."

"If by ridiculous you mean super foxy hot." I stopped and struck a pose on the landing.

"Nope, I just mean ridiculous."

"Nice best friend you are." I stuck my tongue out at her as I started to walk again.

"Aren't I though?" she laughed running up ahead of me.

"_When I said we could date… that didn't mean let's fly off to Paris." I growl sitting in a window seat of the Eurostar Chunnel. _

"_I know you love Paris. I have one week to prove to you that you're more than just a pupil to me. And I think the city of love is a pretty good place to make that happen, don't you?"_

_Malachi looks down at me and smirks mischievously. He had said earlier that he had this big surprise for me. I thought that maybe it was a puppy or something… not a trip to France. He was right though. Paris is one of my favorite places. _

"_And what about taking muggle transportation? We could have just gone by portkey."_

"_You also love all things muggle. I figured you would enjoy riding in a muggle made train that goes under the ocean." He answers, still wearing that ridiculously cute smirk._

"_Okay, so props to you for doing your homework." I stick my tongue out at him and look back out the window. Mature I know, but I was losing some of my resistance to him by staring into his overly sexy eyes. Just focus on the fact he destroyed my life. That should put a damper on this whole romantic thing he's got going on._

_He let me have the last word which I decided was an admittance of defeat rather than any act of chivalry. I pulled out my ipod and placed the headphones in my ears making it clear I didn't want to talk anymore. _

"What are you wearing?" Draco laughs as I entered the potions classroom.

"Clothes." I answer as I throw my bag to the floor and take my seat next to him.

"Not what I meant. Why does it look like a sweater factory exploded all over you?"

"I was cold." I lie, avoiding any eye contact with him.

"Right. But seriously, are you sick or something? You should go to Madame Pomfrey or…"

While he was talking his hand grasps my wrist lightly. The same wrist that was covered by a long sleeved shirt and glove. Yet somehow I could still feel his touch. It rocked my body with thirst and something else that I couldn't explain. I jerk out from underneath his hold.

"Just drop it Draco. I'm fine. Thank you." I give him an apologetic smile. I didn't mean to snap at him, but what was going on with my body was freaking me out.

"You're a pathetic liar." He argues, but doesn't try to touch me again. In fact he scoots away from me a tad bit. Glad he has at least a small inkling of self-preservation.

"You two are going to be brewing veritiserum for the next few weeks. The one who brews it perfectly will be able to keep it. Understood?" Snape says upon entering the classroom.

"Alright!" Draco shouts, practically fist pumping the air.

I look back and forth between Draco and Snape with wide eyes. He can't possibly be suggesting that one of us would be able to walk out of here in a few weeks time with the most powerful truth telling potion in recorded history. As far as I know Veritiserum still works on vampires… and that would be a very bad thing indeed, for me.

"Professor is that really such a great idea? I mean as students I don't think we should be allowed to have such a powerful potion in our possession."

They both look at me like I had lost my marbles. And maybe I had. In any normal circumstance I would have been as excited as Draco. It is an awesome reward, but there is just so much at stake.

"If you are so worried Miss Kane then I would make sure that you are the one with the best potion, and not Mr. Malfoy." Snape drawls in an almost amused tone.

I look back at Draco who was smirking ear to ear. Great.

"_Wake up, we're here." Malachi whispers. I open my eyes and realize I had fallen asleep on his shoulder. I sat straight up keeping my eyes directly in front of me. I wrap up my ipod and throw it in my purse, still not making any eye contact with him. _

_The man over the loud speaker welcomes us to Paris in French followed in English. I throw on my sweater and was ready to get off the train. _

"_You're cute when you sleep." Malachi smiles at me._

"_Would you stop with this whole innocent act? I know you. You're one of the toughest and not to mention most intense guys I have ever met. I also know I annoy you to no end… So please, stop patronizing me." I say standing up._

"_Delilah." He stands and grabs me by the shoulders so I would face him. "This isn't an act. I'm dead serious."_

"_Well it's weird. You've been this Nazi trainer person for the last few months and now ... after what happened with Damon… I'm just confused."_

"_No. You're making yourself confused. As usual. If you would try to keep your dramatic tendencies at bay you'd see I'm just being me." _

"_Just being you huh? The you I know is merciless and intimidating. You wanted me so you turned me. You get what you want, no matter how it affects others. How does all of this have anything to do with you?" I snap gesturing to the first class cabin he had reserved just for us on this lovely train ride over._

"_It has __**everything**__ to do with me." He growls throwing my purse to the ground and pushing me up against the window. His lips were on mine a second later in desperate and unyielding urgency. _

"Why are you walking with me?"

"Because, I enjoy annoying you."

Draco's happy mood only made me bitterer. I had a hell of a time starting the potion while Draco was zipping through the first steps with simple ease. I wanted to dump his potion on his head multiple times.

"Listen, thank you for your help last night. But seriously, I wouldn't test me right now. I woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning." I explain, still looking straight ahead in order to make sure I didn't run into any other students going the opposite way. And also because I just didn't want to get caught up in his piercing blue eyes.

"You also seemed to have forgotten how to dress yourself. Winter isn't for another two months." He laughs mockingly.

That does it. I grab a fistful of his shirt and drag him down the nearest hallway until there was no longer sign of any other life. Not the smartest move on my part considering I was now in a prime spot to feed off the guy I have been dreaming about for forever now. But I didn't care; I couldn't have the upcoming discussion with him in a crowded hallway. I let go of his shirt with a shove so he has to steady himself against the wall.

"If we are going to remain friends of any kind," particularly with him alive, "then you will have to learn that when I say I'm in a bad mood it means I'm in a bad mood and to not mess with me. I'm not saying it for _my_ health I assure you." I pace back and forth in front of him, making sure to keep my eyes anywhere but where they naturally tend to fall, i.e. on him. I feel like if I sound threatening enough it won't matter if I'm looking at him or not.

"Kane."

I stop midstride. His harsh tone has that effect on me somehow. He grabs me by the arm and in turn throws me against the wall now. He places two hands on either side of my head, his face incredibly close to my own.

"I don't know when you began to think you were the one calling the shots in this little 'friendship' of ours. I've been being kind to you because I'm a pretty nice guy… not because you have some kind of hold on me."

Well, at least he wasn't all sunshine and daisies anymore.

"I didn't…" I begin but he cuts me off.

"And furthermore, my dear Delilah, you're about the most non-intimidating person I know. So please try and refrain from threatening me, you just look foolish."

I couldn't help but smirk in his honor as I look right at him. He had no idea how wrong he was. Without entirely thinking I shifted my weight and grab his right wrist. And then I pull him around and twist his arm back behind his back and push him face first into the wall, all within a two second time frame.

"Did you forget how I saved your ass back when you were up against a vampire? Did you also forget how I'm not the same girl you kissed and groped in a dark corner last year?" I whisper coldly into the back of his neck ignoring the pain I was in from the thirst for touching his bare skin.

I whip him around so his back is now against the wall with my left hand on his chest keeping him in place while my right hand slid up behind his neck and grabbed a fistful of his hair. He looks down at me with intrigue and I could feel through his skin that he was more than just turned on, which was doing a number on my self-control by the way.

"Who's the foolish one now?" I chide.

In reply his lips came crashing down into mine.

_Five days in Paris. Five romantic and even fun days in Paris. Ever since the kiss on the train I stopped putting up a fight and just let him treat me how he wanted… which ironically was like a princess. I felt normal for the first time in months, pausing that normalcy every once in awhile to feed. But the point is that I was about as happy as I could be under the circumstances. Yet, at the same time I couldn't stop thinking about someone else._

_I sit at the edge of the bed waiting for Malachi to come out of the bathroom. He slept on the couch the entire time leaving the giant bed for little ole me. I told him I needed to talk to him before we went out to our last dinner. It was only fair to let him know what was going on inside my head. After all he had tried so hard this week to make this trip all about me, and not the vampire me either, but just me. _

_The door opened and he came out smiling. He really is so freaking attractive. I don't know how I am not in love with him. Oh yeah, because I'm not a complete shallow cow that's why. At least that's what I tell myself._

"_Okay, so first of all. Thank you. I had a great time this week."_

"_You're welcome." He sits down beside me. We haven't really kissed since the train, but boy did his lips look inviting. No, stop. Focus._

"_But, when I go back to school in two days, I need space. I want to go back and pretend like I'm normal for one more year before I have to accept my fate okay?"_

"_Okay, so I'll keep my visits to a minimum? Just check in on you every other week." he asks._

"_I don't need you to check on me. It's more like no visits at all… period. I just, I can't be thinking about you when I'm in classes or dealing with peers. I have to be able to focus on them."_

"_You mean focus on that Malfoy kid." He says, all warmth gone from his voice._

"_No, actually. Focus on studies and school and my best friend Beth. I hate Draco and he hates me. That's just how it is."_

"_There's a very thin line between love and hate Delilah." _

"_Oh my goodness! Why is this such a big deal? You get me in the end don't you? You changed me so I could end up with you. He's human… he'll die." I stand up and turn around to look down at him._

"_And maybe I can speed that process up." He says coldly not taking his eyes off of me._

"_You wouldn't dare." I gasp backing away from him._

"_I'd be doing him a favor. From what I found out he failed pretty badly in the Dark Lord's eyes."_

"_What do you mean found out?" _

"_He also has a girlfriend."_

"_Well that doesn't surprise me. He always has one. It changes every other week."_

"_Not this one… this one is special." He smirks evilly. _

"_What does that even mean? Why are you acting like a jealous boyfriend? Newsflash you're not. You're my sire who took me on this great date weekend trip thing and now you're ruining it!"_

"_You're ruining it Delilah, by not accepting what you are now. I never thought you would use me like this." He says, sounding sadder than I had ever heard before. Hell, I didn't even know he could be sad. _

"_This is ridiculous. I'm not using you. I just don't love you. I'm not Clarisse."_

"_You're right. You're not." He says in a stoic voice, all emotion gone. He stands and begins to walk towards me. I think I may have liked the sad Malachi better, less creepy. I made a run for the door. I don't really know what came through me, but every particle of my body was screaming for me to get out of there. But I was too late._

_Malachi grabs me about the neck and throws me onto the bed. I attempt to get up but he was quickly on top of me pinning me down. He was straddling me. _

"_Malachi don't do anything you'll regret okay? I like you, I do. I just don't love you yet. Of course you acting like this freaks me out… but please…" my voice quivered in fear as he shifted his weight completely on top of me so I could feel every part of his body. For one paralyzing moment I thought he was going to rape me. But instead he bent down low into the nape of my neck and bit down, hard. I screamed._

_His hand covered my mouth muffling all sound. What he was doing to me was just about as bad as rape in vampire terminology. We call it drawing. At least that's what Malachi told me all those weeks ago. When a vampire draws blood from another vampire against his or her will. This allows said vampire to pretty much get an account of a crap load of memories and emotions during the past week or so depending on how much blood is drawn. It also disorients the hell out of the vampire it gets done to, a.k.a. me. It's rude, and vile._

_A few seconds later, although it felt more like hours to me, Malachi pulled away. My neck was throbbing and I could barely see straight. "Asshole." I groan closing my eyes tightly._

"_Get out of here." Malachi orders getting off of me._

"_What?" I mutter weekly, trying to keep myself from moving for fear I'd vomit everywhere._

"_I said get out of here! Do it before I do rape you!" he yells, yanking me from the bed and forcing me out into the hallway slamming the door shut behind me. I use the walls as support as I make my way down the hallway. Good riddance, at least I could get away from him. Then again, I was practically incapacitated at the moment. Drawing makes it impossible to feed for a good half an hour all the while my vision and hearing was going to be horrible. And my motor skills? Yeah those are out the window. I make it out into the cool night air. Without the bright lights from the hotel I was in less pain, but I still couldn't see anything. I didn't know what I was supposed to do. Should I just wait? I decided to walk down the street at a slow pace. Maybe if I exercise I'll start to feel better. _

_A block later I still felt like crap. _

_It was then that an arm grabbed me around the waist and pulled me off my feet and into a dark automobile, and quickly tied a blindfold on me. _

"_I swear if this is your idea of making up for drawing on me and then kicking me out then you are greatly mistaken Malachi."_

"_Good, she is drunk. It will be easier to sell her off like this." A man spoke in perfect French._

"_Hit the gas." Another one orders. _

_And again, I scream. The man places a gag over my mouth and binds my hands. I lash out by kicking but another one grabs my ankles and ties them as well. Seriously? I would be able to kill of these guys if I could just make my body really do what I want it to. All I had to do was wait for maybe twenty more minutes and I'd be able to feed and these men will wish they had never been born._

"_Who wants to play with her while we wait?" a man in the front laughs coldly. I felt a hand on my stomach pulling up my shirt. Alright, now I am scared. More like petrified. The man's hands were cold and clammy. I struggle only to have another set of hands hold me down by the shoulders. _

_A second later the car lurches forward to a complete stop. The men begin cursing in loud French at the driver. That is until the door is ripped open. At least that is what it sounded like. The men begin shooting. It only lasted maybe thirty seconds until there was complete silence._

_Hands grappled at my blindfold and pull it off. There knelt Malachi looking frantic. He began to until my hands next. And by untie I mean he tore the rope right off. Of course, that's when I punched him in the face and he went careening out of the car. I yanked off my gag next._

"_You JERK! You almost got me sold into sex trafficking! I swear I want to kill you right now." I scream._

"_Are you hurt? Did they touch you?" he asks jumping back into the car._

"_What do you care?" I yell, taking aim at his jaw again. He caught my fist this time and kissed it lightly._

"_I'm sorry Delilah. I am. I lost control of my temper. I haven't gotten that angry in over two-hundred years. I'm so sorry." He says, pulling me to him into a tight embrace. _

"_I want to punch you again."_

"_Later." He says, pulling away just enough so that his nose was almost touching mine._

"_Don't you…" I begin but his kiss cuts me off. It was different then the last time. There was so much more than violent passion. He kissed me with his whole body as he pressed me up against the seat. _

"_Does this mean you'll adhere to my simple request that you made into such a gigantic deal?" I ask as he broke away from my lips._

"_Yes." He answers kissing me again._

"_I'm still mad at you." _


	31. Chapter XXXI

So I really have no excuse this time for the long wait besides the fact that I can sometimes suck. And not in the vampire way either. But I appologize, and hope that since it is the Holiday season you will forgive me and enjoy this next chapter! :D a HUGE thank you to all who read, made me your favorite author/favorite story (seriously honored by you just fyi) and an extra big thank you to those of you that review! It just brightens my day. And you all are (some new comers and the faithful returnees):

**unknowingly'inlove, fennii, Jade2410, Blackbearcub12, KaitlynEmmaRose, Lintered, the-perfect-screw-up, badassalec, gabiellexx, xNadiiLiciiOus**

:D Enjoy (PS anyone see Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows? what am I saying.. of course you did.. did you like? dislike? I'll give you my humble opinion in the next chapter update! which won't be as long of a wait as this time... I swear.)

* * *

"Delilah." He moans as I begin to kiss down his neck. He tears off my scarf and throws it to the ground. I chuckle glancing back up at him. He begins to kiss me again, our lips moving in time with his heart beat. The pain I had felt before had turned into fire, but yet here I was, making out with the match. I ran my hands through his hair, loving the way it felt between my fingers. He somehow managed to find an opening between my skirt and sweater because the next thing I knew I felt his warm hands upon my lower back. The yearning desire that rocked my body only intensified, and I knew if I didn't stop then I would no longer remain in control.

Well, in control of my blood lust… not my lust in general though apparently. I'm surprised I haven't ripped off his shirt yet. Or any other article of clothing for that matter.

"Draco we have to stop." I whisper pulling away. To say I was breathing heavily would be an understatement.

"Why?" he asks going in for another kiss.

"Because we're in a hallway." I explain backing away from him.

"Hmm. I hadn't noticed." He grins slyly. Oh boy, why did he make me melt? If I stayed any longer I would go right back to the position we were just in. Not to mention now that we had stopped all the physical stuff my thirst was back to being the number one priority. And even though I told Beth earlier I was going to wait for night fall, after this whole rendezvous I was going to have to get some blood in me now. Right now.

"I'll see you at dinner, bye!" I say quickly, and then take off. He made a movement to stop me but I was too fast. I needed to get away from him and his allure before I did something _really_ stupid.

I ran up to my room, tore off all of the stupid winter articles that were just making me hot, and grabbed my long cloak. I stuffed it in a bag and trotted down to the entrance of the castle and headed for the forbidden forest. People should still be finishing up classes for the day so this whole stealth thing shouldn't be too difficult. I walked to the edge and pulled out the cloak to throw over me. It was just a precaution. I left the bag there and ran head first into the middle of the dark forest.

I didn't have to wait long to find my first meal. A giant panther. I didn't need to kill it any more than I did a human. But I did need to incapacitate it otherwise I would be in a whole lot of pain later. If wizards really knew how we lived they wouldn't be so pissy about us all the time. They have to kill their animals to eat them. We do not. We therefore win.

I went on feeding on three more animals varying from rabbits to horses. I always try numerous types of animal in hope one will taste extraordinarily good. None of them ever do. I was on my way back when I came across a deer. I figured why not, I might as well stuff myself as much as possible considering my body was flipping out today. I put it to sleep like all the others and bit down. It wasn't that bad. I mean the thought that I was chowing down on a deer was kind of gross, but I just try not to think about it too much.

"Oh my God! Harris look!"

Shit. Keeping my head down making sure the hood of the cloaked shadowed my face; I gave a quick glance to the direction of the voice. Maybe the girl was just pointing out a pretty flower or something… hopefully.

"Vampire!" the boy shouts pulling out his wand. They were maybe fifty feet away from me sitting on a blanket. How did I not notice them before I started feeding off the deer?

I toss the deer to the side and duck. There was no point in getting into a fight with this kid. He'd lose, badly. So instead I just ran away. Simple as that. The only thing that gave away that I was a vampire was my careless way of feeding. Blood tends to get everywhere sometimes, and that stupid deer was covered in blood. I reached the edge of the forest in seconds and threw off my cloak to stuff in the bag. I could hear the two of them running through the forest heading back to the school. I made the split decision to meet them outside where they would come out to see what they would say. Maybe they wouldn't tell anyone, and I wouldn't have to force them to lose their memory. That would be nice.

I was waiting for them for about five minutes before they finally showed at the edge of the trees. Now that I could look at them without the hood on the boy looked like a fifth year and the girl was way younger than him. They looked panicked.

"Is everything alright?" I ask.

"We just saw a…" the girl begins but the boy, Harris I'm guessing, nudges her to be quiet.

"We saw a unicorn is all. We were rushing back to tell our friends." He says, still out of breath from the running.

"You sure? You seem kind of flustered." I offer, trying not to laugh. This was kind of funny.

"Yep. Perfectly fine."

"Alright. Hope you didn't skip Snape's class because I'm pretty sure he won't care that you saw a unicorn or not."

The two of them looked at each other even more obviously concerned and rushed off without even a goodbye. Well that was rude.

At least my secret was safe. It didn't seem like they were going to be telling the truth any time soon. And now that I am full I am going to take a nice long nap. I got to feed and make out with a boy I may or may not love. Happy happy day.

"_Explain to me how a vampire gets killed."_

"_They're stupid." I answer ducking at the last moment missing one of his overly powerful right hooks._

"_Don't be smart, this review is for your benefit not mine." He jumps over my outstretched leg that meant to kick him in the shins._

"_You know what I don't understand…" I begin as I aim my fist at his face._

"_I don't think this training session is long enough to go over what you don't understand." He comments catching my fist mid air and twisting it behind my back. _

"_You're hilarious. Really, you are." I growl, using him as a backboard as I walk up the side of the wall and flip over him and out of his grasp. _

_He turns around looking annoyingly pleased. I charge at him, this time without any obnoxious banter in the mix, because I was going to kick his sorry butt. Of course that is easier said than done because as I was punching and dodging and kicking at an inhumanely fast speed I never got the upper hand. The only times I caught him off-guard were when I threw in a cartwheel or back-flip to get out of his way. Other than that he continued to out maneuver me every time. And I'll be honest, it sucks._

"_Are we done?" I groan. My voice was muffled by the floor because he had successfully pinned me and my face to the ground._

"_You're getting better." He says as he gets up off me. I could almost hear the smirk on his face mocking me. I roll over and get up on my own ignoring his outstretched hand. "Did you do gymnastics when you were younger?" _

"_Gymnastics, Ballet, Tap, you name it. I gave it all up about five years ago." I answer still not looking at him. I walk directly over to the bench and grab my water bottle. Well, it isn't water exactly. Where Malachi gets blood for these sessions I don't know. Nor do I really want to know. Water would do just fine, but then he wouldn't be able to beat me to a pulp as much. The blood heals any bruises and scrapes ten times faster than just having the patience and waiting. _

"_That explains why you've been picking up these lessons so well. Which explains how you can actually put up a fight."_

"_Are you kidding me? I just got my ass handed to me. Again. No matter what I do you always win." I twist the cap back on and toss it back on the bench. _

"_It's only been a month. Stop being so hard on yourself." He says taking a swig from his own bottle o' blood._

_I had to swallow the numerous snide comments that were on the tip of my tongue. He was the one getting on me day after every day that if I don't perfect all of these skills then I would eventually be hunted down and killed. It wasn't like I planned to spend all my summer learning how to be a vampire. I just shook my head instead and begin to walk away. I was tired and done getting pulverized for the day. _

"_Whatever." I mumble on my way out._

"_You never answered the question. How do vampires get killed?" His voice stops me and I turn around in annoyance._

"_A grand total of two ways," I lean against the door frame as I raise two fingers, "Get our heads chopped off or burn by fire." _

"_You do remember." He nodded approvingly. I felt the need to roll my eyes and before I could stop myself I began to voice my opinions on the whole 'death' matter._

"_Speaking of which, doesn't the fact that we're practically invincible make you a little less paranoid? I mean here I am learning karate, ju jitzu, tae kwon do, kung fu panda, and whatever else in order to do what? Protect myself from the millions who don't even know we exist? Who's even fast enough to catch me?" _

_I don't know at which part I stepped over the line. It might have been my flippant tone, or the fact I brought up a cartoon movie about a panda into a serious conversation, but all I know is that by the end of my question I was literally thrown against the opposite wall. I really should have seen it coming. I get up as quickly as possible but not before he comes at me again shoving me back into the wall. _

"_A vampire can catch you Delilah." His voice wasn't cold like I expected it to be. It was just full of a harsh reality. The violent vision of Ana getting her head sliced off reminded me exactly what vampires are capable of. What Malachi is capable of._

"_Why would a vampire want to catch me? I only plan on following the rules for the rest of my existence." As boring as some of those rules are, but I kept the last bit to myself._

_He lets go of me and steps back, still not taking his eyes off mine. "Those aren't the vampires I am worried about. Who do you think figured out how to kill us? Certainly not humans."_

"_Other vampires?"_

"_And some are not content with death. A few vampires meddle with our pain threshold."_

"_Torture?" _

"_Ultimately yes. It is torture. Those few vampires would argue that it is to increase their knowledge of what the vampire body can withstand." _

"_Maybe they're just myths. Have you ever actually seen anyone do something like that?" I ask. I couldn't help but be hopeful. Maybe he had just heard horrible stories that aren't really true._

"_I saw one once being performed. He called it bleeding. The vampire would be strapped down to a gurney and the other vampire would proceed to cut his skin over and over to let the blood flow out until those cuts healed. Then he would repeat the process. It would never kill a vampire, but the pain… well I can't imagine the pain. Not to mention the vampire wasn't allowed to feed. The whole point was to see how long the vampire would put up a fight. They never lasted long, and then they were disposed of. It would take a mixture of human and vampire blood to heal that kind of damage."_

"_Who's he? And why didn't you do anything!" I shout in horror. _

"_Delilah, you don't understand. I couldn't do anything. I was a visitor. Trying to make peace with someone and it all went horribly wrong. I teach you the things I do so you will never get in that kind of situation. You can protect yourself. Do you understand?" He asks grabbing me by the shoulders._

_I nod slowly. Just a minute ago I didn't understand why a vampire would want to kill another vampire. Now I do. _

"Wake up!" Daphne shouts into my ear.

"What the hell?" I groan sitting up. My lovely nap just had to be interrupted didn't it?

"Everyone is to meet down in the Great Hall pronto! Emergency announcement. I don't know how you missed Snape's voice. It blared throughout the whole school." She grabs her compact and fixes her make up as she explains what's going on.

"Oh. Do you know what it's about?" I slip my shoes back on and walk over to the mirror. I washed my face before I took a nap, and didn't really care about putting any make-up back on. My hair however needed to be brushed, badly.

"Apparently some Hufflepuff got attacked by a vampire in the forbidden forest this morning."

"What!" My voice cracked slightly.

"That's what I heard anyway. I wonder if he was hot. I heard vampire's are like drop dead sexy."

I attempted to agree with her but all that really came out was a strangled high-pitch sound. She didn't even notice. I stared at myself in the mirror. Calm down. Just calm down. I did not want to draw any unwanted attention to me right now, so the best thing to do is brush my hair and then go down with Daphne. Easy peasy.

I followed her up the corridor and down the hallways that were lined with gossiping students. I had been wrong, that boy had opened his big gob and didn't even have the decency to keep the facts straight. I kept my eyes straight in front of me, trying to look bored. Yet really I was hanging onto every word they were saying. Some were talking about a vampire army that was going to try and take over the school. Others less dramatic but still ridiculous were going on about how the vampire was waiting for a student to roam into the forest in order to kill them. By the time I got to the great hall I was furious, both with myself and that stupid kid. If I had just wiped their memories this would all be a non-issue. Now I really did want to find him and snap the little narc's neck.

I take a seat farther down the table away from the loud voices that wouldn't stop gossiping. Malachi would have my head if he knew about this. Careless mistake. Stupid risk. Did I teach you nothing? I could just hear him now.

"Any ideas as to who our visitor was?" Draco asks cheerfully sitting down across from me. I couldn't help but glare. Just because we have this secret truce that allows us to make out on occasion does not mean he is allowed to bring up my brother. He should know this by now. I mean, that is what he was referring to right?

"And how would I know Draco? Hmm?" I question, folding my arms across my chest.

"I wouldn't bring up Damon if I were you. She'd probably make sure you woke up looking like a bullfrog." Beth says sitting down next to him.

"Wasn't going to but thank you dear for the warning. You're a real doll for caring." Draco matches her smirk and looks back at me, a twinkle in his eye. I swear he was getting more confusing by the day.

Beth looked at me too, but all her cocky pretense was gone. She looked eager and hopeful. I didn't have to guess what she was thinking. She thought it was Damon who visited and got caught before he could see her. Boy was she going to be disappointed when I told her the truth.

"Settle down." Snape's voice echoed throughout the great hall. It was amazing how everyone snapped to attention when he spoke, some with more resentment then others. I glance over at the Gryffindor table to see the evil glares coming from every angle.

"Today a student had a run in with a vampire."

The chatter that rose from that one sentence was huge. It wasn't until Snape threatened to cancel the upcoming Hogsmeade weekend that people shut up.

"The student is safe and unharmed. The vampire has eluded us for the time being. This being the case we suggest that you refrain from going anywhere near the forbidden forest until I say otherwise."

Another roar of conversation went up among the students. A good majority of Slytherins and maybe some others from what I could hear were not satisfied with this warning and expect more action to take place. I wanted to scream at all of them. The vampire wasn't a danger to anyone! Hell I'm more of a danger to people as a moody teenage girl than a bloody vampire.

"QUIET!" Snape sounded furious and annoyed to the extreme.

I turned my head back to the front to see Carrow stand from his chair looking… wait, did he actually looked pleased? Snape gave a sigh and looked back at him and then back at us.

"Professor Carrow has already made arrangements with the Ministry of Magic for your safety. He will explain what that all entails." Snape now sounded bored. Like he had tried to prevent something but just gave up instead. I would have to remember to ask him about it later.

Carrow approached the front of the tables grinning like an idiot. "Students. As I have been teaching you in all my classes, vampires are deadly monsters. They will tear your heart out without a second thought."

"If that were true that tattle-tale would be dead, and we wouldn't be here." I mumble angrily under my breath. Someone kicks me under the table. I glance up at Beth who was still paying attention to what Carrow was saying. Draco however was looking at me with a raised eyebrow. I look right back up at Carrow without acknowledging him.

"However, when any creature willingly comes to the Ministry of Magic with the offer to help and give us long needed knowledge we should be willing to grant them mercy for their previous transgressions."

My breathing simultaneously stopped because it was at this point that I noticed the cloaked figure stand from his seat at the end of the head table.

"The only way to catch a vampire is…"

"With another vampire." I whisper.

"With another vampire." Carrow announces. It was then that the cloaked figure stopped beside Carrow and pulled off his hood. He was hot that was for sure. But he also looked incredibly familiar. He had reddish brown hair that hung down to just above his shoulders. His skin was whiter than mine, but he looked buff and stood a head taller than Carrow, and I could tell even from far away he had beautiful green eyes. He reminded me of Malachi for some reason.

"I knew vampires were sexy." I heard Daphne like she was sitting right next to me, even though she was on the other end of the table.

And as if he heard her, which of course he did, he smirked. It was that smirk that broke any spell he may have had on me. He looked scary and evil and…

"Let me introduce, Xerxes Laughlin O'Conner. He will be patrolling the school both inside and out for the next week. And will also be making guest appearances in all of my Defense classes."

I look down at the table in a rush. He couldn't see me. He'd think I'm Clarisse, and then he'd realize I'm a vampire. And then he'd figure out I'm not Clarisse. And then I'm screwed. I'm so screwed.


	32. Chapter XXXII

Okay so here's the thing: I suck. I can't apologize enough for taking over two months to update. I feel like I should be tarred and feathered. All be it if you do that I won't be able to write anymore ever... but I do understand that I would deserve it. But on the bright side: Happy Christmas, Happy New Year's, Happy Valentine's day, and Happy Mardi Gras! Woo hoo for celebrations. If I skipped a holiday you like to celebrate happy whatever it is too! Okay enough stalling... I don't know if you will all really like this update... but I've already started writing the next chapter and I am half way done (and in fact I've got the whole premise for the rest of the story figured out... soooo that means no more two month waiting periods!) anyway here are my shoutouts... A HUGE thank you to those who keep supporting me in spite of my rather long break... and another huge thank you to all of those who got on my ass while I was away! You know who you are, but just so everyone else does too: Thank you-

**gabiellex, unkowingly'inlove, BadassAlec, KaitlynEmmaRose, NobleAndAncientLineBlack, Cee-Waterbender, Lintered, SlytherinWitchxx, vianney, Sonny13, KeitarosKeroNeko, ra1nf1re, the-perfect-screw-up, Alelia, xoxosmileyfacexoxo, MissLorraineScarlet**

So thank you again! And I apologize for teh overly long memo. Go ahead and enjoy now. :D

* * *

"Lila are you okay? You look like you're about to be sick." Beth comments worriedly.

"And here I thought you couldn't get any paler." Draco adds.

I chuckle nervously ignoring the impulse to kick him under the table, "I'm fine. Totally fine." Maybe it's not the same Xerxes. I mean Malachi said his last name was Conner. That's it. Not Laughlin O'Conner or whatever. Completely different people with no relation to one another.

"Now Xerxes has promised not to harm any of you in any way. He is here to help us, and is to be treated with respect."

"I will keep you all very safe. I am honored to be here in these hallowed halls."

I couldn't help but glance back up at him as he began speaking. His voice sounded almost exactly like Malachi's. Ironically most of his features weren't dark and brooding like Malachi's but he reminded me of him just the same. His eyes scanned over us. I turn my face forward again so I was looking straight ahead at Draco. Beth was looking to the front again, but Draco was looking at me. His amused expression was gone and now he looked slightly worried.

"What's wrong?" He mouths the words to me. I must look a mess. My body's shaking for crying out loud. I shake my head slowly signaling for him to just drop it.

"Is it just me or does this whole thing seem kind of hypocritical? Carrow's been going off about the dangers of Vampires and then he lets one roam around the school freely? How does that make any sense?" Beth asks looking to me as if I would somehow know the answer.

"Carrow's a nut job." Draco answers.

"As is the ministry it would seem if they trust him." I whisper.

"I thought you were pro vampire." Draco

"Pro vampire? Seriously?" Beth laughs.

"What? She can't hate them what with her brother and all."

"Both of you can shut up now." I growl. They both look at me surprised. Xerxes could hear everything that was going on, all the mindless chatter. And even though our conversation may not be the most interesting considering how many girls were squirming in their chairs with anticipation over the new guest's hotness I would bet mention of my brother wouldn't pass by unnoticed. It was in that second that Draco and Beth were looking at me expecting me to explain why I had just snapped at them that I decided I would have to pretend like I knew nothing about Xerxes and where he came from. If I could pretend like I was normal for a week, then maybe I'd blend in with everyone else.

After all it's not like vampires automatically recognize other vampires. Usually the only clue we get is that we have no desire to rip their throat out and drink their blood. That or we touch them and don't feel their emotions. Or we catch them feeding on someone. That would definitely give a vampire away. So I just have to stick close by my human friends until he leaves. And try not to feed. I can totally do this. The only set back might be the fact that I look exactly like his semi-shared dead girlfriend… the one he murdered.

"You are dismissed."

I jump up at Carrow's final words. I need to act normal yes, but I really just wanted to get as far away from Xerxes as possible right now. Once I do that I can act as normal as anyone else and disappear into the crowd. Think: invisible.

"You're really acting weird Lila." Beth says standing up after me.

"Because usually she acts so ordinary." Draco laughs.

"What is with the snide comments today Draco? Why are you being such a jerk?" Beth snaps.

"Someone's hostile today." Draco smirks ignoring Beth's comment. Yeah they were doing a really good job being boyfriend and girlfriend. I'm sure no one has noticed the drastic change in their relationship. I want to slap them both. I do not have time for their petty drama when my cover could be blown any second.

"Let's just get out of here." I command as I begin to walk with the other students towards the exit.

"Draco Malfoy and Delilah Kane would you come up here please."

I froze. It was Carrow's obnoxiously annoying voice. This is not happening. If I made a run for it now Carrow would be furious and I would make a scene that Xerxes would definitely not forget. The only thing I can do is pretend that I am not scared shitless and go up there. Because the moment Xerxes realizes I am a vampire he pretty much holds my fate in his hands. At least he won't know that I know he's an estranged psycho via his brother. Maybe if I play the naïve card he would simply… oh who am I kidding… I better start making an escape plan right now.

"Delilah, come on." Draco urges. I turn around slowly. If I am going to do this than I might as well do it with as much confidence as possible. I look straight up at Carrow and Xerxes and begin to walk towards them. Of all the people Carrow had to call on why me? What the hell does he need me for anyway?

Xerxes was watching all of the students leave, probably taking notes as to which would be the easiest prey. We are only about ten feet away when Xerxes finally looks down at me. His reaction isn't exactly what I expect. Sure his eyes widen and he looks surprised to be sure, but he also for the briefest second looked indescribably happy. A moment later he is back to his stoic expression. What the hell was that supposed to mean?

"Draco and Delilah this weekend your partner project is to be put on hold. Xerxes will be using your weekend rooms as a temporary home." Carrow explains as we approach them.

"You mean I actually get a weekend free from her?" Draco asks happily.

Glad I didn't have to remind him to keep our little secret. Seems like he was all over it. Not that it would matter if Xerxes rats me out.

"That is exactly what it means Mr. Malfoy." Carrow answers. I would have thought he was annoyed by the sound of his voice but the small smirk gave his amusement away.

"Can I go now?" I make sure to sound completely bored and uninterested all the while not looking anywhere near Xerxes. Maybe I could get out of here before shit hits the fan.

But before Carrow could reply Xerxes spoke up with that sultry sweet tone of his, "Hmm, that's very surprising."

I turn my focus to him for the first time, slowly and deliberately. If he was about to out me he was going to do it to my face. "What is?" I ask truly interested. At this point my fear was pushed back by an irrational feeling of hope. I'd finally be free. I wouldn't have to hide what I am any more. Then again Draco and everyone else would hate me and Xerxes would probably catch me and hand me over to Carrow. I take that back about the hope feeling... completely irrational.

His grin was beautiful and horrible at the same time and I had to take incredibly deep breaths in order to not fidget under his piercing gaze.

"Simply the fact that two students of different genders are allowed to sleep in the same proximity. Alone. All weekend long."

I stare at him in astonishment. He hadn't told on me. My secret is still a secret! Does that mean he doesn't know? He can't possibly not know. But he didn't say anything about it!

"Are you suggesting that these two students…" Carrow begins.

"You're kidding right?" Draco chuckles, "I assure you, I am not the least bit interested in her."

"I'm standing right here." I say crossing my arms in front of my chest. I had to bite my lip to keep from smiling. Who cares what they say… I'm still in the clear! Well, for now anyway.

Xerxes looks back and forth between the three of us. I hold my annoyed stance in an attempt to pretend like I was actually paying attention to this conversation. Whatever Draco says is a big fat lie anyway. He totally wants me. Well, at least physically he does. He's just pretending otherwise.

"Mr. Malfoy is far too sensible and well bread to get involved with Delilah in the manner you are suggesting."

"What the hell does that mean?" I snap. Okay, so maybe I was paying attention a little bit. And for his information Draco is just fine getting involved with me in that manner. I don't know why what he said irritated me so much, but it did. Especially when my euphoria was still at such an all time high.

"It means detention Miss Kane for talking to me in such a way. And in my humble opinion the arrangement the Malfoy's have made for their son prove my previous statement completely."

If he thought I was going to ask about what he meant by that he was wrong. He's lucky I'm going to comment at all… because what I really want to do was snap his self-righteous neck. And that would definitely give my cover away… without any help from Xerxes.

"You can take your humble opinion, Professor, and shove it up your…"

"Amycus, she can serve her detention showing me around during the week."

I jerk my head towards Xerxes. What was he doing?

"Doesn't sound like much of a detention. I can make sure she cleans the potion supply closet or something," Draco comments.

"Now now Draco, I am sure Xerxes will find plenty of suitable ways to punish Delilah for her disrespect."

Did that sound creepy to anyone else?

"You can start by showing Xerxes to his accommodations Delilah. Do try to make a good impression as hard as that may be for you."

I think I made a move to punch him in the face but Xerxes was faster than me and had his arm around my waist guiding me away before I realize what was happening. Boy was he fast.

"He's not worth it little one." He whispers still ushering me firmly in his grasp. I glance over my shoulder for one last look at Draco before he disappears behind a wall. It was only then that Xerxes let go of me. Apparently he was afraid I was going to kill Carrow. Not that the thought hadn't crossed my mind, but I do have some self-control for crying out loud.

I halt mid step. Wait, did he just call me little one?

"Are you going to show me to my room or would you like to go back and blow your cover?" he asks still in a hushed tone.

"So you do know?" No reason to keep up pretenses. The only question now is why hadn't he blown my cover himself?

"Of course. Though if you want to discuss this any further I suggest we adjourn to my living quarters."

I don't know how I completely failed to notice all the bodies surrounding us. It would seem that almost every female student had been waiting outside the Great Hall for the mysterious visiting vampire. Obviously ignoring the fact that he could kill them all in less then two minutes. But why would worry about such a little thing like that when a hot new piece of ass just walked through the door.

"Right. This way."

The sea of girls parted as I lead the way. I ignore their silent whisperings and giggles. Carrow needn't worry about my impression on Xerxes; these girls were making enough impressions for the whole school. I am surprised the girls didn't follow us the whole way to his place, but sure enough there is no one in sight when I stop in front of the door to his new home.

"Here you are."

"You don't seem too thrilled that I am here."

I look up at him then. His similarities to Malachi were uncanny and it gave me goosebumps.

"You're supposed to find a vampire and hand them over. I'm sure you've already concluded that said vampire is me. So yes, I'm not exactly thrilled you're here."

Not to mention everything else on the list of why Xerxes is a bad seed. All be it, he isn't looking at me as if I look exactly like his old ex that he murdered in cold blood. Or like the brother he hates sired me. Or that I'm the sister of the guy he's been chasing after for the last few weeks. I could go on but I think my head might explode.

"We look out for our own. I took this job because I find it interesting that a vampire would attempt to blend in with the humans."

He didn't sound evil. He certainly didn't look evil. But if what Malachi said was true, and I honestly believe it was, then Xerxes is lying through his teeth. There has to be some other reason why he is here beyond simple curiosity. He had to know something... the awkward silence seemed like a good segue into leaving him but he spoke up before I could even move.

"Look, I get it. You don't trust me. I wouldn't expect you to. A baby such as yourself."

"Why do you keep referring to me as a child? Young one and baby? I'm neither of those things just so you know." I snap involuntarily.

His laughter echoed down the silent halls. Which just pissed me off even more. I stood there with my arms crossed over my chest looking disdainful..

"You may not be that young in human years, but for a vampire you're practically brand new. I would say your only about what? Five months old?"

"Five and a half."

"My point exactly. A baby. Don't take it personally we were all young once."

And remembering that I wasn't supposed to know that he was turned about six-hundred years ago I did not reply with what I wanted which was: at least i'm not an old man, but instead with a simple and pretty polite question under the circumstances.

"And how old are you then? If I'm such a baby."

"Six hundred and thirty-two years old."

"Wow."

"How old was your sire?"

"We never talked about it." I lie.

"And they just let you live here? Among all these humans even though it's against the rules."

He sounds like Malachi. Always worrying about the rules. But that didn't make sense. I thought Xerxes is supposed to not give a rats ass about the rules.

"My sire doesn't control me. And I don't feed off of them. That's the rule." I was beginning to feel more and more uncomfortable standing here with him. Like even though I wanted to leave with every passing second I couldn't. And I don't know why. Maybe his presence reminds me so much of Malachi that my body feels comfortable around him even though my mind doesn't.

"You've got fire in you. That's good. You'll need that."

"I'll need it for what?" I ask flippantly.

"You'll see."

The smile that spread across his face did the trick. I snap out of it. He is not Malachi, period.

"Well I have homework I have to get done. So I'm sure I'll see you around."

"I'm sure you will. We can finish this chat later."

I turn around and walk away as fast as possible without looking suspicious. That smile. It was evil. I don't care how pleasant he sounds. He can't be good. No one that smiles like that can be good.

. .

_"So how was the states then?" I ask happily sitting on the couch._

_"You know, it was cool." Damon shifts uncomfortably in his seat._

_"I don't know seeing as I've never been there dummy." I laugh._

_"It was neat. You'll have to go there yourself sometime. I think you'd like New York best."_

_"I bet I would. I missed you." I jump up and hug him again. I can't believe he's finally home. "Alot." I couldn't really be angry with him anymore, right? Not when he's right there in front of me looking all puppy dogish._

_"I missed you too Delilah."_

_"Okay you two, bonding time is moving to the gym." Malachi declares entering the room._

_"Seriously? He's only been back for one day!" I whine standing up._

_"Seriously." He replies completely mocking me._

_"You're a slave driver you know that?" I snap stomping out of the living room._

_"Do you see what I had to deal with while you were away?"_

_"I've been dealing with it for sixteen years, count yourself lucky."_

_"I can still hear you both!" I shout still stomping down the stairs. "Ass holes." But in all honesty I didn't mind what they said. I had my brother back, and even though I still hate training and fighting I've gotten pretty good at it. So maybe I can impress my brother as a welcome home kind of thing. It's not the best gift in the world, but at least it's something._

_"Let's start with a few drills. You two get to face each other!" Malachi announces grabbing two daggers off the wall._

_He tosses one to each of us. I catch mine effortlessly and throw it back at him in one swift motion. He catches it inches from his face._

_"Hell no. Why would I fight Damon? He's my brother."_

_"If you can fight him you can fight anyone." Malachi argues, throwing it back at me._

_"How does that make any sense?" I growl, any sign of my happy mood from before gone. How does Malachi bring out the best in me every damn day?_

_"You let your emotions control you. Think of this as an exercise to prevent that. He's not your brother. He's a vampire set on killing you."_

_"You're such an ass. Damon you aren't going along with this are you?" I look back and forth between the two of them._

_"I promise I won't hurt you too bad little Sis," Damon grins slightly._

_"You really think this is a good idea?" I ask once more sliding the dagger into my boot next to my wand._

_"The best." Malachi laughs. Neither Damon or I move. We stand fifteen feet apart staring at each other. "Any day now Kanes."_

_My brother charged at me faster than I expected. It caught me off guard and his fist landed right in my gut. I crash into the wall and land in a heap on the floor._

_"Owe."_

_"Sorry about this Lee Lee." Damon chuckles grabbing me by the collar and hoisting me onto my feet._

_"I'm not fighting you." I groan rolling my eyes. This was ridiculous. Fighting Malachi was one thing... But Damon? Nope._

_"You really should just do what you're told Delilah." he still had me pushed up against the wall by my neck._

_"Like you?" I laugh. He needs to learn how to be at least a little bit rebellious._

_"Yes. Like me."_

_I realized what he was going to do a second before he did it, and I could have stopped him. But I really didn't think he would do it. Boy was I wrong._

_The dagger plunged into my stomach and I cried out in pain. I mean it wasn't the worst pain in the world but it still freaking hurt. Damon let me go then and I fell to the floor again._

_"REALLY?" I yell hitting the floor with my fist. Blood was getting all over my favorite shirt._

_"You'll be fine. You would have never forgiven me if I was the one to have stabbed you and you needed to know what it feels like." Malachi says calmly._

_"Fuck you." I shout throwing my dagger at him. He caught it just like last time, but he was distracted just long enough that when I pulled out my wand he didn't notice._

_"Stupefy!"_

_It hit him directly in the chest. He flew against the wall knocked unconscious. Sure it would probably only last a grand total of thirty seconds but it gave me just enough time to kick my brothers ass._

_"What did you do that for?" Damon shouts._

_"Shut up." I snap jumping from the floor and punching him in the face. I throw another punch but he blocks this one. He blocks every blow I send at him. He does not however block my knee from his groin. He falls to the ground and I begin to punch him again and again._

_"You left me alone! To deal with all of this by myself. All the while you went on a bloody summer vacation! You did this!" I yell along with every punch and kick I could muster. This pain I was evoking on my one and only brother wasn't because he stabbed me with a stupid knife. In fact I was kind of proud that he would actually do that. He was so used to protecting me. Then again after leaving me this summer I shouldn't be surprised._

_"Delilah! Stop it now!" Malachi grabs me and throws me to the ground._

_I hop up and attack him. He out maneuvers me as per his usual but it did take him alot longer than normal to pin me down. Maybe it was all my pent up anger. Who knows._

_"Delilah! What have I told you? You always let your emotions get the best of you!"_

_He was sitting on top of me with his elbow lodged in my back._

_"One day my emotions will kick your ass." I growl into the floor._

_"Let her go Malachi. I deserved it. She needed to get her anger out somehow."_

_"I'm not getting off of her until she's calmed down. Period."_

_"You could have at least warned me she was better than I ever was." Damon says sitting down next to us._

_"You needed to see that she could take care of herself." Malachi explains._

_"You treat us like pawns in a chess game!" I shout trying to wiggle my way out of his grasp. His elbow only went further into my spine._

_"Good job with the spell by the way. I didn't think you'd think of that." Malachi continues ignoring my outburst._

_"I figured we couldn't be completely immune to magic. It has to effect us somehow." I say, surprised by his compliment._

_"It does effect us, just on a smaller scale. A much smaller scale."_

_"Can you please get off me now?" I ask politely._

_"Do you promise not to attack your brother again?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Or me." he adds._

_"Yes yes. Please just get off." I growl._

_His weight was off of me and I was able to breath normally again. I flip over and stare up at the two guys standing over me. I had a lot to be furious over. But in that moment I couldn't help but bust out laughing._


	33. Chapter XXXIII

Welcome. I'm so excited to be updating twice in one week. I haven't done that in ages. But don't get used to it, spring break is almost over and I have to go back to reality. But I promise (even though I know I promised last time and look at what good that did.. hah) I will try my hardest to keep writing and updating as much as possible. Who knows I might get the next one out next week! Keep your fingers crossed. :D Well thank you for reading, and an extra special thanks to those of you who reviewed, you are AWESOME:

**unknowingly'inlove, ThatGirlWithThatSmile, the-perfect-screw-up, NobleAndAncientLineBlack, Lintered, vianney, KaitlynEmmaRose, SlytherinSierra001, RainingTearsandPixieDust**

Well go on... Enjoy all that Draco goodness. :D

* * *

"Are you okay?" Draco asks as he stands up quickly.

I look around. There was no one in sight. Why was he sitting in the dark, alone, in front of the common room entrance?

"Um yeah. I'm okay. What are you doing out here?"

"You're sure you're okay?" He steps closer to me and brushes my hair behind my neck and proceeds to gently check my neck.

"Yes Draco." I say softly grabbing his hands and pulling them down. "But even if he had fed on me you wouldn't be able to tell. Just for future knowledge."

"Oh, right." he pulls his hands out of my grasp and takes a step back.

"But thank you," I say filling the space he suddenly left between us. "Thank you for caring."

"Don't get all sappy; I just didn't want a vampire killing my friend with benefits off. It would take a whole day to find someone to take your place."

"Such a romantic." I slap him on the arm.

"You know it." He grabs me around my waist and pulls me in kissing me hungrily. It's amazing how his lips make me forget about everything.

"We shouldn't be doing this in the middle of the hallway." I mutter breathlessly as he holds me up against the wall and explores my neck with tiny kisses.

"Why not? Our weekend getaway is currently occupied."

"Need I remind you that we're supposed to be keeping this little thing we have a secret." I say trying to recompose myself.

"I'm sure we could sneak into an empty classroom."

"I'm serious. Stop with all this romantic crap. I won't stand for it." I laugh pushing him away slightly allowing me to breathe again.

"You should stop with all this talking." He growls pushing me back against the wall.

The common room door opens suddenly and I push Draco off me. Hard. He stumbles into the light. I jump father into corner completely shrouded by darkness.

Draco stands up straight and runs his hands through his hair and just like that he looks completely suave. Where I know for a fact that my hair probably looks like I lived through a hurricane.

"Draco! Haven't seen you since dinner."

"What can I say? I'm a busy guy."

Two girls step into the light right in front of Draco. I don't know them personally but I do know their names are Gwen and Dani. Two spastic peas in a pod.

"You want to do something tomorrow? I heard you're free from that wanna be tramp."

Wanna be tramp? Really?

"I don't think she's a tramp. She just wants to be popular. You can't blame her for that." the other girl, Dani, giggles outrageously.

"You girls are too funny. And thank you for the invite Gwen but I actually have to work on a potions project with the wanna be tramp. So sorry."

"That's too bad Draco. We could have had a fun time. Maybe some other day."

I accidentally make a sound that is a mix between growling and gagging.

"What was that?" Dani jumps.

"My stomach. I didn't eat much for dinner." Draco covers quickly.

"You need me to feed you something?" Gwen purrs stepping closer to him.

I know Draco couldn't see me; he also can't read my mind. So how he knew to glare at me at the exact moment I was going to jump out and tear that blonde hair out of her head I have no idea.

"I'm good thanks. I'll see you guys later." he chuckles as he waves them off.

They skip down the hallway. Yes, I double checked before I moved. They were definitely skipping.

"You can come out now." Draco laughs.

"Wanna be tramp huh?" I growl stepping into the light, "Is that how you see me?"

"No definitely not. You're a full fledged tramp."

"You're such a dick." I say, punching him in the arm repeatedly.

"I was kidding. It was a joke. Calm down!" he laughs grabbing my wrists.

"You should go hang out with Gwenny Poo tomorrow. Maybe you can eat strawberries out of her navel and then barf all over her."

"As tempting as that is I already have plans with you. Potion classroom after breakfast."

"And what if I had plans?"

"You don't." he grins letting go of my wrists.

"You're getting more cocky every day."

"You love it." he kisses me lightly and opens the door to the common room and walks through.

I touch my lips as I watch him go. I swear I felt electricity that time. Why does he do this to me? I really should stop while I'm ahead. There's no point in getting involved with him. He's getting married to Beth; the Slytherin sluts think I'm a tramp; I'm pretty sure he thinks I'm a tramp. And I'm a vampire. I don't know how I keep forgetting all these things.

After a few minutes of sulking I walk into the common room after him. He was no where in sight, but there were plenty of girls who came rushing at me all at once.

"Is Xerxes as nice and sweet as he looks?"

"Did you try to kiss him?"

"You think you can introduce me?"

"NO. No no no. To all of the above." I say pushing through them all.

"God, she really is a tramp. Probably just wants to keep the guy all to herself."

"Yeah."

Tramp again? I honestly don't get it. Doesn't that imply that I'm like a slut or something? Which makes no sense since I'm never with any guy, well except Draco. But he doesn't count. Half of me wanted to turn around and lead them right to Xerxes, lock them in his room and hope he would clean up after himself. But since I'm not evil, unfortunately, I turn around and glare at all of them.

"He is a vampire. Whether the ministry put him here or not he can kill you before you even know what is happening."

"That's hot."

"Oh my goodness. Okay then. Glad we had this discussion." I laugh and walk up to my room. It would be pointless to argue with them. Insane blonde bimbos.

"You look frustrated."

"Annoyed is more like it." I whine collapsing on my bed.

"Is it the vampire?" Beth asks taking a seat next to me.

"No. Though he is bad news so you should stay away from him okay?" I sit up so I can look at her better. She had this absurd grin on her face.

"Stay away from him. Got it." she salutes me and giggles.

"Hun... are you okay? Why do you look like someone shoved rainbows and daisies up your ass?"

"I'm choosing to ignore your rather crude comment and let you in on a secret."

"What?" I sit up all the way, leaning closer to her as if she would have to whisper even though we were the only ones in the room.

"I've been thinking and the vampire that that guy saw in the woods... I think it was Damon! He came to see us. To see me!" she laughs with glee.

My heart breaks in that instant. She looks so happy and hopeful. But it was for nothing. Damon wasn't here. I don't do a very good job of hiding my sadness.

"Why don't you look excited? You kind of look like I just slapped you in the face."

"Beth, it wasn't Damon. It was me. I couldn't wait to feed anymore so I went out and a Hufflepuff boy saw me. I'm sorry." I explain grabbing her hands.

"Wait what?" she pulls her hands from my grasp.

"I'm sorry. It was all an accident but I couldn't wait anymore. Damon was never here."

"Oh. Are you sure?" she asks with one last ounce of hope in her voice.

"Yes Beth. I'm sure. We'll see Damon soon okay? I know he misses you." I do not in fact know this, but it can't be too far from the truth. My brother had to have loved her enough to leave me with Malachi all summer. Something I'm slowly getting over. Very slowly.

"I was so convinced. I've got an overactive imagination. Probably from my mother."

"Don't say that. Everything will work out fine. You'll see." I rub her back in hopes to console her a little more but she stands and goes over to her own bed. I let out a sigh and lay back down. This day could have gone a whole lot better.

"Wake up wake up Wake up!" Beth shakes me awake from a dead sleep.

"What? Why?" I moan pulling the sheets over my head.

"We're eating breakfast and then we're hanging out! You me and Gretel since you don't have to hang with Draco this weekend!"

"I kind of have to work with him on this potion project we have." I say slowly, pulling down the covers one inch at a time. She stood glaring over me.

"You signed away your afternoon to him? Why!" she pulls the pillow out from under my head and slaps me in the face with it.

"It's for school!" I lie grabbing the pillow from her as she goes to smack me again. An intense make-out session with her fiance is what I will actually be doing, but that's practically the same thing.

"Ugh, fine."

"Let's get some breakfast grumpy." I laugh tossing the pillow at her.

I try not to dwell on the fact that I'm turning into a liar as I get ready. If I was just going to be working on a project I wouldn't be putting on make-up or doing my hair or wearing heals. What the hell has gotten into me? I should be trying to blend in so Xerxes doesn't notice me as much. But I sincerely doubt it matters what I wear or do, I have this odd feeling that Xerxes is going to be watching me no matter what.

"Geesh, are you ready yet?" I ask jumping on Beth's bed. She throws a book at me and I catch it and open it. "Herbology homework huh?"

"You are lucky you are my best friend. I'm not even going to comment on what you're wearing."

"The red heals too much?"

"The heals with the decorative tights and the red lipstick might be a little too much."

"Hmm. Maybe. But I feel a little trampy today so let's go."

"You heard what some of the girls have been calling you huh?"

I stop at the door and take a deep breath.

"You don't have to let them get to you." she adds placing a hand on my shoulder.

"I never have. Before it was my brother and now it's this. I'm just playing along."

"Give me a second okay?"

I don't turn around to see what she's doing. I'm too busy focusing on not crying. As much as I could pretend nothing bothered me... it does. And being a vampire with immortality and inhuman strength doesn't change that either. I'm still a teenage girl for crying out loud.

"Now I'm ready."

I glance back and laugh out loud. There stands Beth in pink heals, decorative tights and pink lipstick. She even took out her hair from the pony tail it was previously in.

"I couldn't let you be the only one the guys stare at. And don't worry about me, after that lingerie incident this is nothing."

"We're crazy."

"You guys look hot." Daphne smiles as we sit down across from her and Gretel.

"I hate to admit it, but I totally agree." Gretel leans back and crosses her arms in front of her chest.

"I wish I had gotten the 'dress up for breakfast' memo," Pansy adds joining the conversation.

"There was no memo. Lila is making a point to some of the girl's talking smack. And I wanted to help."

"Is it those fourth years again? Because I thought I scared some sense into them last time." Daphne growls through her cereal.

I keep quiet for the rest of the meal. No point in talking. These girls used to join everyone else in mocking me over the last six years, so it felt odd they weren't now. I shouldn't be wearing any of this anyway. What is Draco going to think? Probably that I've decided to upgrade from friend with benefits to hooker. For whatever reason he's not here at breakfast so at least I'm not humiliating myself in front of him at this moment. I do this all the time. Act before thinking. Malachi would be so proud.

"You okay? You zoned out for the last twenty minutes or so." Beth whispers.

"Sorry. Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking."

"Don't think too hard or your brain will hurt." Pansy quips.

I have to get out of here. My brain cells are contemplating killing themselves the longer I sit here. Maybe I can get to the potions classroom early and take off these heals and throw my hair in a pony tail or something.

"I'm going to go. Potions calls. I'll see you guys later."

I didn't wait for any of them to respond, I just stand up and leave. Beth had to stay there with Gretel but I didn't even say thank you or anything for what she did. It probably would have been better if she sat me down and told me to snap out of it, but I can't get mad at her for at least helping a little. Kind of.

"I am such a bitch." I mutter opening the door to the potions classroom.

"You said it not me."

"Holy Hell." I collapse against the door in surprise. Draco stands near two boiling cauldrons at the first table.

"What are you doing?" I ask as I try to compose myself.

"I'm setting up the potions."

"Why?" I close the door and take a seat at the table.

"Delilah you pick the oddest times to play stupid."

I watch as he continues to heat up the cauldron's and set up ingredients. He really does want to work on our pollyjuice potions. What the hell?

"You could help me you know."

"Fine."

I kick off my heals under the table and head over to the supply closet. I still can't believe that this is what he meant by working on our potions project. I though it had to be code for something. Something being friends with benefits stuff.

"Why do you keep looking at me like that Delilah?" he asks as I hand him a green vile.

"Like what?"

"Like you're confused beyond belief and you're waiting for me to explain something to you."

"Weird morning is all." I lie.

"Is that why you're barefoot?" he laughs closing the supply closet and heading back to the table.

"I was wearing heals. I didn't think I'd be standing and working on potions for a couple of hours."

"Then what, pray tell, did you think I meant when I said we we're going to work on our potions project?"

"That um... I um... Nothing. I didn't think anything." I answer grabbing a book from a side table and flipping it open.

When he didn't respond I look up at him. He was smirking ear to ear. That stupid sexy come hither smirk. He knows exactly what I was thinking we were going to do this morning. Oh Lord, I really am a tramp.

"Well are we going to get working or not?"

He laughs and shakes his head. "Yes, yes we are."

We work in silence for a good twenty minutes or so. The potion is complicated and neither one of us wants to mess up. We're still competing after all.

"What makes you distrust this Xerxes guy so much?"

"That's random." I remark pouring two cups of salt into my cauldron.

"I'm just curious. You used to distrust me too once upon a time."

"I wouldn't be so sure that I still don't," I chuckle looking up at him. He smiles this pitiful smile and I realize he is serious. So I go on, "But even then you're different than Xerxes."

"Why because I'm human and he's a vampire?"

"No, because you're good and he's evil."

"How do you know?"

"How do I know what?" I ask chopping the grub worm into pieces.

"That I'm the good one."

"Because you just are. As vain and selfish as you can be that doesn't make you evil. It makes you a teenage guy. An egotistical teenage guy, but a teenage guy nonetheless." I explain cutting the stupid bug into even smaller bits.

"I think you're wrong."

I glance up just in to time see him scratch his dark mark before pulling down his sleeve again.

"And why is that?" I question stabbing my knife into the table angrily, "Because you have that dumb tattoo? Let me tell you something. It doesn't matter who your father is, whether your a vampire or a garden gnome, or if you got some megalomaniacs signature inscribed on your arm. It's what we choose to do with what we are given that determines who we are."

"And if I choose to follow my Dad's foot steps? And join the order that will take place when the Dark Lord is in power? Will I be evil then?" Draco matches my anger and steps closer to me in a threatening manner.

"No Draco. You'd be a fool."

"And what does that make your brother?"

"My brother isn't in this discussion." I snap.

"He is now. What's the matter? You can judge other people all you want but when it comes to your brother your lips are sealed. He murdered two people Delilah. And you think you can pass judgement on me or that Xerxes fellow?"

"Did you ever think and don't let this blow your mind, but that maybe my brother didn't do it?"

Because I did.

"He was caught burning the two bodies."

Because he made me run.

"I know my brother. He's as evil as a goldfish. And also a vampire needs blood to survive. They usually don't kill whoever they feed on. But accidents happen. Or you get those vampires who intentionally kill as many people as possible. My brother isn't that."

But I might be. Oh my gosh that little voice needs to shut the hell up.

"Or he is and you're in denial."

I scream in a fit of rage and stomp my foot. How could he be so completely thick headed? I was trying to pay him a compliment by saying he was good. But I might as well have called him a cock sucking weasel.

"Believe whatever you want. I don't care. All I know is that Xerxes is a bad egg. Sure I could be wrong, but I doubt I am."

"You're kind of hot when you get all flustered and angry."

"I'm not flustered; I'm just angry." I growl focusing my attention back on my potion. I throw the bug pieces in the pot and start stirring.

"You really think you're brother is innocent?" Draco asks as he puts a hand on mine stilling my aggravated stirring motions.

"I know he is. It seems impossible yeah, but it's the truth. And while I'm on the subject of truth... when you stop letting other people run your life you'll finally see who you really are." I look straight into his eyes. I tried to not let the touch of his hand have any physical effect on me but much good that does... the whole 'trying' bit. Especially when I feel his damn sincerity gushing through every pore.

"This coming from the girl I have bullied for the last six years straight? Doesn't make any sense."

"It doesn't need to. Besides people change."

I feel his urge to kiss me before he does. And had I not wanted that I could have stopped him. But I don't stop him. Because let's face it I so want him. Even when he pisses me off to no end.

His want and desire crushes me like a wave as he pushes his body harder against mine which only increases my own feelings. His hands run through my hair tugging gently every so often.

The way his lips move against mine makes me feel like I am on fire. I need to envelop him. To kiss every part of his body. And then maybe, just once, bite down.

"We're supposed to be working on potions!" I declare pushing him away. I can't let this continue, not now. The moment I start thinking about his blood everything else becomes less important. Including his health and my secret.

"You didn't come here to work on potions." He laughs, grabbing me by the waist and pulling me back into him.

His lips move slower now, with more intent. I give in to his passion and start unbuttoning his shirt. Probably not my smartest move but at this point all I keep focusing on is how he makes me feel.

He pauses for a moment and I worry that I have gone to far. Taking his shirt off pretty much seals the I'm a tramp idea so maybe he wants to stop.

My worry was misplaced. He only stopped so he could shove half of the ingredients, bottles and all, onto the floor. Then he picks me up and places me firmly on top of the table so he's standing in between my legs and we're at eye level. His grin makes me melt. I grab his face and start kissing him again. His skin is so soft and inviting. Maybe if I start to nibble down to his neck he won't notice and then...

"Mr. Malfoy and Mrs. Kane! What do you two think you are doing in my classroom?"

I don't think I've ever seen Draco move so fast in my life. He was off of me and standing ten feet away in a manner of seconds. I hop down off the table and make sure not to look down at the mess that was now all over the floor or at the man who just walked in on us having a very intense make-out session. I'm probably the color of a tomato right now.

"Well, I asked you two a question." Professor Slughorn says in a commanding voice. Or at least as commanding as his voice can be.

"We're sorry sir. We got carried away." Draco answers straightening and buttoning his shirt. Meanwhile I'm pulling down my skirt and trying to flatten my hair.

"I saw that. But that doesn't explain why you are in here at this time on the weekend! You should be outside. In the fresh air!"

"We were working on a project for Headmaster Snape." I explain hoping I didn't sound as out of breath as I felt.

"Of course you were. No more of that today, clean up your mess and be on your way. Go have some good clean fun."

"Yes sir." I nod vigorously.

Slughorn oversees our cleanup that takes only about three minutes. Neither Draco or I say a word during this process. It isn't until I'm walking out that I finally say something. I pass by Slughorn and grab his wrist lightly.

"Please don't tell anyone what you saw Professor."

"I won't dear child. Have a nice day." He pats my hand and walks off towards his office. I head out the door after Draco and into the hallway.

"Well that was awkward," I say after shutting the door behind me.

"And incredibly inconvenient." he groans.

I could tell he was disappointed, but Slughorn's entrance was more of a blessing than a curse. If he knew how close I was to feeding on him he would probably agree.


	34. Chapter XXXIV

HeyLo! Sorry for the longish wait. I was in a theatre production that ate my heart soul and mind over the last month. We just finished so I'm free again! Yay! anyway, who is stoked for the HP movie release this Friday? I know I am! AHHH! Anyway, here is the next installment. Just so you know.. it's a tad more risque then normal, but still all pg-13. A HUGE GIGANTIC thank YOU to those of you who added me to your alerts. and an even BIGGER thank YOU to those of you who reviewed. Your thoughts and quips are always encouraging and helpful! I LOVE them! Sooo here are the shout outs you so deserve:

**NobleAndAncientLineBlack, KaitlynEmmaRose, unknowingly'inlove, MissLorraineScarlet, Sonny13, Nicky-Maree, BlueBlood, youknowwhy, TheBlondeWeasley (twice!), xXMiss Alec Volturi Xx, gogo21**

Again thank you for reading, and I hope you Enjoy :D

* * *

"Why do you suppose Slughorn didn't give us detention or something?" I ask following Draco up the stairs and out into the courtyard.

"Because he's a loon." Draco mutters.

"Only you would insult the guy that just let us off the hook without so much as a warning."

"I insult everyone."

"True." I laugh keeping in step with him. "Where are we going anyway?"

"You'll see."

He grabs my hand and starts to run. He doesn't notice the weird looks that everyone gives us as we pass them. I do. I would have yanked my hand from his grasp but I just couldn't. His touch did something to me and he had never held my hand before. It may sound stupid but it was more personal than any kiss we had shared. What was going on with us? With me?

"Here we are." he declares after a good five minutes of letting him pull me outside the castle and all the way to the edge of the forest.

"You wanted to show me what? Nature? Thanks; I just love trees."

"Did I ask for your attitude?"

"Why are we here Draco?" I ask calmly, pretending like the fact he was still holding my hand didn't unnerve me at all.

"Privacy."

He leans down and kisses me. He lets go of my hand and wraps his arms around my neck. I could feel that he had every intent of starting slow and eventually he'd escalate to where we were back in the classroom, but my body had a totally different kind of response. But before I could give in I had to at least give him the option to leave. Run for his life.

"Draco this probably isn't the best idea." I mutter pushing him back enough so he could think logically, because I can guarantee he wasn't thinking with his brain at this point.

"Delilah, I think you should stop worrying so damn much."

"I don't know what you're talking about." I argue backing away from him even more. I'm pretty sure I don't think with my head when he's around me either.

"Yes you do. Come on," he grabs my hand and pulls me into the woods, "You are so paranoid that someone will see you with me. When in all honesty I should be the one concerned."

"Ha ha. You're hilarious." I growl looking over my shoulder at the fading clearing, "Aren't you worried about the vampire?"

"Not particularly," he stops abruptly, "Are you?"

"Mildly." I admit. But obviously not for the reasons he thinks.

"That doesn't make much sense considering you killed one, your brother is one, and the new guy you seem to loath is one. Why would you be afraid?"

"Because if he sees us he could start some nasty rumors; I'm just looking out for you," I lie.

"You keep telling yourself that." He grabbed me behind my neck and pulled me into him. His lips collided with mine in a passionate fury that I only added to. At least I gave him the chance to get away. I grabbed the edges of his shirt and started pulling it up. He pushes me against the nearest tree interrupting my urgent need to see him shirtless again. Malachi had been wrong; touching human skin may increase my desire to feed but touching Draco's skin made me want to do so much more.

_"Let's go over the rules one more time shall we?" Malachi asks in a babying tone._

_ "Or you could just wish me good luck and let me get to the damn train on time." I growl looking around for anyone I may recognize. The muggle platforms were busy with pedestrians trying to board in a polite manner even though it was obvious they all were in a hurry. _

_ "Delilah! Pay attention!" Malachi shouts yanking on my arm and moving me out of the way of a large family that storms past us._

_ "I'm sorry; I'm just excited is all." I admit looking down sheepishly. The last thing I need is to give him another reason to complain about letting me go back to Hogwarts. But I needed this, and we made a deal. He let's me do this and then I go back to him after I graduate. He finishes training me, though I don't know what else he could possibly teach me, and we continue our never ending existence together. Sounds like a peachy keen plan to me; that is if I don't choose to run away to Canada or something before then. _

_ "I care about you Delilah; I'm happy that you're excited."_

_ "You have a difficult time showing it."_

_ "But, you have one chance to pull this off. It's not going to be easy. You will be around humans constantly. The urge to feed will never cease. And that's not even including how their touch will effect you." He grabs me by the shoulders and makes me face him head on. _

_ "Malachi, I know this isn't going to be easy. I'm still pissed over that. However I can do this. I've been practicing for over a month now. I'll be okay." _

_"You're too idealistic for me sometimes." he laughs releasing me._

_ "Only sometimes?" I question._

_ "Okay, all the time. But at least I know I've taught you well."_

_ "Did you just compliment yourself?" I chuckle readjusting my bag on my shoulder._

_ "Just don't do anything reckless Delilah. Stay under the radar and don't get involved with the humans."_

_ "Yeah yeah yeah. Don't have a social life, don't have friends; I know I know." _

_ He nodded satisfactorily. I only had to tell him what he wanted to hear for about three more minutes and then I would be free. To be a normal teenager again, or at least pretend to be one._

_ "And whatever you do, do not get involved with any human physically while you're there. You're blood lust will devour you whole and you'll probably kill them before you even start shedding clothes."_

_ "Is this coming from the over protective irrational Malachi or the jealous only wants me to himself Malachi?" I ask trying to make light of the awkward turn this conversation just took._

_ "It's coming from years of knowledge on the subject; if you want to stay in Hogwarts so badly this is one thing you will not attempt."_

_ "You know you pretty much just called yourself a man-whore right?" _

_ "Delilah stop joking around and focus. This isn't practice anymore. This isn't a game. This is real life. Ask your brother the next time you get the chance to see him."_

_ "Wow, thanks for that pep talk Malachi. Really, I'm so glad you could leave me on such a happy note." I snap starting to walk away._

_ "Wait, don't leave like that. You know the rules, you know I just want you to stay safe." his voice changes and he turns back into the sweet guy I saw back in Paris... well the one I randomly saw in Paris. _

_ "Fine, but I don't know why you think I'm going to go off and have sex with guys at my school. That's just dumb; and secondly you know my brother is a touchy subject so try to not bring him up all flippantly. So yeah, there you go."_

_ "Just promise me you won't kill anyone if they call you dramatic."_

_ "Hardy-har-har." _

_ "Come here." he laughs and pulls me into a tight embrace. He pulls away and leans down and kisses me softly. It felt nice, but I couldn't close my eyes like he did. A flash of platinum blonde hair rushes by and I pull away from Malachi instinctively. _

_ "I have to go; I'm going to miss the train." _

_ "Good bye Delilah, I'll see you in a few months." he grins slightly and turns on his heel and walks away. _

_ "Wait; you're supposed to not see me until I come back!" I call out, but he had already disappeared into the crowd. _

"And you were the one complaining about coming out here and..."

I shut him up with another kiss. We had already moved to the forest floor and I had positioned myself on top of him. He was shirtless and this way I got a much better view. I shouldn't be doing this, I know that, and it's not even because I could potentially kill him. Nope, I'm about ten minutes away from having sex with Draco Malfoy. This is a really bad idea. Something could go wrong; he's a womanizer. I'm handing him my virginity on a platter. I should push him off me and leave. However, my body has been dreaming about this for quite a long time now and Xerxes may announce the truth at any moment. Oh well, c'est la vie.

His need to dominate me was growing with each passing second; it was quite sexy. But there's no way he will over power me unless I let him so being the generous person that I am I allow him to roll me over and straddle me. His cocky smirk doesn't waver as his eyes travel down to my shirt that was still completely on.

"This just won't do."

"Draco don't you dare!" I shout but it's too late. He had already ripped my shirt open, tearing off at least most if not all the buttons.

"Oops." He chuckles.

"You're buying me a new shirt." I growl.

"Whatever you say." he leans down and begins kissing my exposed chest; I wasn't wearing my favorite bra, but at least it wasn't ugly. Then again, I don't think Draco cared one bit. In fact I could feel him itching to take it off as well.

"You have really soft skin Lila." he whispers kissing down my neck while his hands roamed my stomach. He leads a trail of fire where he touches me. My fangs involuntarily extend and I let out a light moan. He chuckles and continues to nibble at my skin in a very distracting manner.

"Delilah Kane?"

I had never heard this voice before. It was very close by, but didn't sound threatening at all. In fact it sounded incredibly weak.

"Who's there?" Draco shouts grabbing his wand and standing up. The absence of his skin knocked me back to my senses, not to mention I could feel how cold it had gotten.

"Delilah Kane?" the voice repeats still not showing themselves.

"Stay down." Draco orders as I move to stand up.

"Oh yeah, cause I'm going to start listening to you now." I roll my eyes and stand next to him; my teeth slide back into place no where to be seen. I pull my shirt together, but unless I hold it there it wasn't going to stay shut.

"Delilah Kane?"

"Yes, who are you?" I ask calmly. I wasn't scared. Whoever it was was human, and I was about a hundred percent sure they were bleeding. But why they were in the middle of the forest calling my name completely baffled me.

"Could you not be so reckless?" Draco hisses pulling me close to him. He was still shirtless and the warmth of his skin gave me butterflies all over again.

Between two trees about ten feet away came a young boy. He's dressed in a Ravenclaw uniform and looks slightly confused.

"I'm supposed to find Delilah and give her a message. You are invited to a get together tomorrow night in Xerxes room. He suggests that you come if you want your secret to remain a secret. He would like to get to know you and knows you won't come unless he threatens you."

"What the hell? Who are you? How did you know about us? How did Xerxes know about us?" Draco snaps taking a few steps closer to the boy, his wand still out.

The boy suddenly slumps forward onto the ground seemingly passed out. I run over to him and check his pulse. He is fine, but barely. I check his neck for blood but there is nothing. I check other major veins but still nothing. I would have sworn I smelled blood.

"How did he find us? What is Xerxes problem? Who cares that you and I are involved; it's not like it's anything serious."

Draco's words stung. I shake my head ignoring the emotional pain I couldn't control. At least he thought the secret Xerxes was referring to was us, and not the fact that I am a vampire. Ha, lucky me.

"I told you he was insane."

"How'd he find us?" Draco presses pointing at the unconscious boy.

"Look there are things about vampires you don't know. Power's that they don't share with humans. Making humans do things they wouldn't normally do, like sending them on an errand instead of doing it themselves is normal." I growl rolling the boy over so he is lying on his back.

"Are you going to go?" he asks coming to stand beside me.

"What?" I snap looking up at him; his shirt was back on thank heavens.

"To that get together thing the boy mentioned." he explains kneeling down beside me.

"I kind of have to don't I?" I look back down at the boy. There was no reason to send him galavanting after me. Xerxes could have told me himself.

"Are you okay?" Draco places a hand on my shoulder.

"I'll be fine. Come on help me carry him back to the castle." I stand and shrug his hand off me. I can't get wrapped up in him again.

"Wait." he orders turning back around towards the leaves we were sprawled out on only moments ago.

He waved his wand and muttered some incantation I didn't know. The leaves spun around in a silent wind and transformed into a t-shirt. It was nothing fancy, but the colors were the same as the autumn leaves.

"Here, since I owe you a shirt." he gives me a small smirk as he hands it to me. I shake my head in fake annoyance and take it. It was softer than I expected. I pull off my blouse and throw the shirt on over my head.

"Thanks." I mutter pulling it all the way down.

When I look up he is standing mere inches away from me. He leans down and kisses me softly.

"You're welcome." he says and then picks up the kid in his arms and begins to walk out the forest the way we came in. I touch my lips in confusion. We're nothing; he said so himself. Don't make this a bigger deal then it is. I follow him in silence wondering what in the world was going to happen next.

._.

"You should probably stop trying to blow up the vampire with your eyes."

"What?" I shake my head absentmindedly focusing on Gretel who had just taken a seat next to me.

"Xerxes... you look like you want him to die a painful and agonizing death."

"Oh, no I'm just having a bad day." I lie, focusing back on the food in front of me.

"Well I guess it's a little better that you're usual dreamy eyed expression that you reserve for Draco." she takes a scoop of vegetables and places it on her plate.

"What? I don't know what you're talking about." I lie, again.

"If you're going to be involved with your best friend's boyfriend then I would get a little better at lying about it if I were you."

"Gretel If I were you I'd stop..." but I don't end my thought because Beth comes and sits down across from us.

"Stop what?" she asks smiling.

"Stop talking so much about Xerxes shin dig tonight; it's getting annoying."

"She has been raving about it all day. We got invited this morning." Beth continues as she begins to pile her plate with food.

"My bad, I wouldn't want to be annoying." Gretel laughs to herself.

"Are you going? I was thinking about it, and Gretel wants to go and Draco wants to go, so I'm figuring I have to go." Beth whines.

"Yeah me too." I sigh. I thought that when Xerxes had invited me over it was going to be a small thing, but it seems like he invited the entire Slytherin House. Why just the Slytherins I don't know, probably because the other houses aren't dumb enough to accept an invitation from a vampire.

"What are you guys talking about?" Daphne asks joining us with Pansy at her side.

"The Vampire's thing tonight." Gretel answers.

"You all really shouldn't go." I say before I could think better of it.

"Why not? Are you going?" Pansy asks.

"Maybe." I lie, for the third time in less then five minutes.

"It's not a big deal, he's seems kind of cool, and Carrow said he's safe... So I don't see the problem." Daphne interjects.

"Yeah, I for one would definitely trust Carrow's word." I stand up. It doesn't matter what I say. Just because Xerxes is hot that makes him an okay guy. Idiots.

"Come on Delilah, don't get pissy. I'm sure everything will be fine."

"Okay Pansy, I'm sure it will be just fine." I say. I nod once to Beth and turn to leave. I can't be around those girls anymore, hell I can't be around any of the Slytherin girl's. It's like they've all gone loopy.

Half way down the hallway a hand shoots out from an alcove and pulls me behind a statue. Draco's lucky I know his touch by now because otherwise I would have face planted him into the ground.

"Hello Draco."

"You don't have to go tonight."

"I know." I pull my hand out his grasp. We hadn't talked since we dropped off that kid in the hospital wing yesterday. I tried not to think about him but let's be honest. It didn't really work. In fact he was just about the only thing I could think about, which can't be a good thing.

"I don't care if people find out Delilah. Why should I? You can tell Beth, it's not like she'll be jealous. And everyone already knows I cheat on every girl I'm with so there, you're free."

I smile sadly; he again was being kind for no reason.

"It doesn't work like that. Besides, I'm not going to let this guy alone with the few friends I do have."

"I don't think you being there is going to protect any of us from the big bad vampire." Draco laughs crossing his arms in front of his chest and leaning back against the wall.

"We'll see." I mutter with a small smile of my own. I'm not haughty enough to think I a, better than Xerxes at anything considering he's six hundred years old, but I think I'm better than he thinks I am. And tonight I'm not letting my guard down for a second.


	35. Chapter XXXV

OMG twice in one month? WHAT has gotten into me? Procrastination my friends, procrastination. Well I hope you enjoy this next chapter... it's a tad longer than the last one.. since a few of you noticed the shorter length. :p hehe. but I hope this one holds up to your expectations. Speaking of which... a huge thank you to those of you who keep reviewing and alerting and all that jazz.. it keeps me writing! Here are my shout outs: To the lovely and wonderful reviewers THANK YOU-

**KaitlynEmmaRose, Lintered, xXMizz Alec VolturiXx, SlytherinSierra001, NobleAndAncientLineBlack, unknowingly'inlove**

I adore you all! Now go on... Enjoy the crap out of this chapter... :D

* * *

"I don't understand why you're freaking out. He's just another vampire. Like you... I thought you'd kind of enjoy having another one around or something."

"Beth," I growl sitting up from my bed, "You do not understand, this guy may seem all innocent but I know he isn't. He's the opposite of innocent. Whatever this thing is tonight you have to promise me to stay as far away from him and me as possible."

"Why you?" she asks sitting next to me sounding worried.

"Because he can't know how close we are." And because if I lose it you can't be anywhere near me, but I finished that thought in my head. No need to worry her.

"He already knows. Gretel went blabbing on about it when he invited us earlier. She said that you were my best friend since school started and we've been inseparable ever since."

"Then don't go. Please just stay here and catch up on homework."

"I can't; You may have gotten a reprieve from Carrow's weekend assignment but I didn't. Gretel is going no matter what so I have to go too. Why are you going?"

Because he pretty much threatened to expose me if I didn't.

"Because I have to make sure he stays in check." I explain. I couldn't tell her the truth, it was bad enough she knew so much already. If Xerxes got ahold of her and made her tell him the truth, well that would just end badly for everyone.

"I bet not everyone can say they have a bad ass vampire best friend who can protect them from all sexy evil," Beth chuckles as she stands up and heads over to her closet. She still has to put her shoes on. Apparently everyone but me was getting dressed up for this affair. I am staying in my regular uniform; especially since I decided to go all slutty yesterday. No heels, no more make-up then normal. Besides no one even knows what he means by get together anyways.

"Lucky you." I fall back down on the bed. On another note, I should really tell her about Draco and I before she hears it from someone else. But this Xerxes thing is just a tad more important. So I'll just tell her after Xerxes gets the hell out of here. Which will hopefully be sooner rather than later.

"I was meaning to ask you, Draco's been acting weird lately. Have you noticed?"

"Weird? Weird how exactly?" I sit back up and try to look.

"Well, he's been acting nice. Like genuinely nice. And not just to me, but to mostly everyone. Has he been being nice to you too? Because let's be honest ... he's never nice to you."

"Yeah. He has been acting nicer. It comes and goes in waves though." I admit, wondering where she was going to go with this.

"Well, Gretel told me that when he starts acting like this it means he has someone on the side. Someone he likes a lot more than the girl he is currently dating. Which is fine by me, I don't like him anyway. However, I don't appreciate how he hasn't told me. I am his betrothed after all." she rolls her eyes and continues placing on her shoes, "You haven't seen any other girls around him have you?"

"No. Not really. What does it matter anyway? It's not like you'd tell him about Damon." I argue, suddenly getting defensive.

"Woah, down girl. I was just curious. I'm just not used to seeing him smile so much, even when I was the doting loving girlfriend he was almost always a sour puss."

"That's because you were more obnoxious then anything else," I laugh.

"Shut up." she shouts throwing her pillow at me. I catch it and toss it back at her hitting her square in the face.

Gretel opens the door and stands in the opening in a very annoyed looking stance. "Would you two hurry up! Fashionably late is going to turn into really late if we don't get there pronto!"

"Aye aye captain." I salute jumping off the bed and following her out of the room.

"You seem happier... what happened to all your worries about Xerxes?" Beth says linking arms with me on the way down the stairs.

"I am happier! and Xerxes can kiss my ass."

She laughs along with me as we march behind Gretel. I can't help but feel a mixture of butterflies in my stomach. If what Beth said is true then Draco likes me. Well, I mean he likes me more than I thought he did. Which is kind of a big thing since I thought he was just using me as a way to let some steam off. I don't know what all this would mean for the future but right now it certainly puts a smile on my face.

"Are you ready for this?" Gretel asks excitedly stopping outside the door.

"Sure."

She opened the door and went on inside. We followed in after her. The moment we crossed over the threshold the music crescendoed into a whirl of loud sounds and vibrations.

"Here, take a potion." A guy yells shoving a small vile into each of our hands.

"What is it?" Beth asks.

"What?" he yells.

"WHAT IS IT?" she repeats, but this time at the top of her lungs.

"Oh, it gives you fangs!" the guy answers smiling. And sure enough he had fangs just like a vampire does.

"Where do we put the empty bottles?" Gretel shouts at the guy.

"You mean you drank it?" I grab her wrist and take the bottle from her. Sure enough she had downed the whole thing.

"Duh. Don't be a party pooper. Look how much fun people are having!" she screams running over to the living room. Or what used to be the living room. Now it was a dance floor with over two dozen people grinding up on each other.

I roll my eyes and place my bottle down on the table near by. There is no way I'm drinking anything Xerxes has prepared. Then again, if it is just for fangs I don't need it considering I have a set all to myself.

"So by get together he meant party?" Beth yells walking with me over to the kitchen that is set up like a bar. We have to wade through a sea of students standing in line to get some drinks in order to get across the room.

"I know you're going to smack me for this but ... bottoms up!" Beth shouts and before I can stop her she chugs the potion.

"You idiot!" I yell punching her hard in the arm.

"Whatever happens I know you'll have my back." she giggles.

As I look around at all the students milling about, flirting and dancing on each other, I realize that each one of them has fangs. It seems no one gave a second thought to drinking some foreign potion given to them by a vampire.

"Wow, that tickles." she laughs louder and smiles at me. A new set of fangs shone brightly against the dim light.

"Conformist." I yell at her.

"Worry wart!" she yells right back.

"Dance with me!" Gretel pops up out of nowhere and grabs Beth's hand. She tugs on her and Beth gives in getting lost in the crowd. For a second I contemplate going with her, but think better of it. Xerxes isn't going to try anything in the middle of a crowded room full of humans.

"Glad to see you made it."

His voice was merely a whisper and yet I could hear it over the obnoxiously loud music. I turn around and face Xerxes.

"Like I had a choice."

"Yes, well, I'm sorry about that. I can tell you don't trust me, and I would bet that had I asked politely you would have never come."

"We'll never know now will we? What is the theme of this shin dig anyway? Get the students to trust you so you can feed on them any time you want?" I snap looking up at him with distaste.

"I would never. I thought it would be fun to let the students pretend for a night." he smiles looking out at all of them.

"How sweet of you." I say with mock sincerity.

"You look kind of out of place without any fangs you know." he smirks slightly showing his own set of pointy teeth.

"And I will remain that way."

"You are being irrational. Look at everyone. They're having a great time." He touches my shoulder lightly.

"Fine, but I still don't think you're nearly as innocent as you're acting."

"That's fair Delilah. Go have fun with your friends. I'll check on you in a little while."

I blink and he disappears. He really does seem like a nice guy, kind of. Malachi hasn't exactly been the poster-boy for honesty so maybe he bent the truth a little, but even then I can't shake the horrible feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"Come dance with us!" Daphne appears out of no where grabbing my hand and yanking me towards the dance floor.

Whatever drinks he had made available to everyone definitely had alcohol in them because Daphne smelled like she had doused herself in it. I let her lead the way and had almost persuaded myself to dance until I saw what was taking place a mere foot in front of me: Draco sandwiched in between two girls grinding up on him. And boy did he look like he was enjoying it. We agreed to stay away from each other tonight but really? What was he trying to prove?

"Come on!" She shouts again still tugging on my hand.

"You know... I suddenly have the urge to vomit. Maybe later." I yell pulling out of her grasp. "Sorry." I add backing up.

"Hey watch out," growls the girl I trod on accidentally in my attempt to get as far away from Draco as possible. The fangs everyone was wearing was really tripping me out. "Sorry," I mumble again and turn to walk away. Go hide in the kitchen or something.

"Where are you going? Come on let's dance!" Beth grabs my hand and starts pulling back towards the Draco area.

"Beth I really don't feel well right now." I lie, well it was kind of a lie. I don't really know how I feel right now. I try to keep my eyes solely on her but somehow they wander over to Draco and the bimbos dancing on him as if he were a pole.

"You noticed him too? I wonder if one of them is the girls he's cheating on me with." My gaze snaps back to her. She seems more amused then upset, but I can tell she's annoyed. "I mean if he's going to cheat on me can't it at least be with someone who has a little bit of class?"

"Want me to punch him in the face?" I offer, itching to pull him off of those girls. What the hell is happening to me? He can do whatever he wants with whoever. We're not together. I have no right to be jealous.

"No, it's okay. I don't care enough to cause a scene. Go rest hun, feel better. I'll just be over here with the other girls. Find me when you're okay again." she gives my hand a squeeze and walks over to the other side of the dance floor. I turn to leave and glance again at Draco. It stops me cold. He is looking directly at me. The moment our eyes connect he smirks evilly and begins to grind more heavily onto the girl in front of him. What. The. Fuck?

He looks back down and grabs the girls hips. My fangs grow involuntarily. I start towards him; it's official, I'm going to kill him and it's going to feel so good. I'll be freeing Beth from that ridiculous betrothal not to mention I'll never have to see him again.

"No, you don't."

Someone's hand wraps around my waist and yanks me off the dance floor. He practically carries me into the room that I would usually call my own and slams the door behind us.

"What you do that for?" I shout pushing Xerxes up against the wall.

"You were about to feed in the middle of the dance floor. I figured you'd regret it later so I came to the rescue."

"I don't know what you're talking about." I growl letting go of him.

"Your teeth would say otherwise."

"Damn it." I collapse to the bed in a fit of rage. What came over me? Draco isn't mine. He's a dumb human. But you got so used to that sweet side of him. The side that made you feel wanted and almost loved. God, shut up! I grab my head and close my eyes tightly. Focus.

"You have feelings for a human." Xerxes says sitting down next to me.

"I'm involved with a human. I do not have feelings for him." I explain, even though a part of me felt like it was a lie. But it isn't. We're friends, and he's a means to stay entertained; I was getting back at Beth for the whole Damon thing. I just got jealous because... I don't know why.

"Just calm down in here for a while and then you can come back out." he stands and heads towards the door.

"Did you ever get involved with a human?" I ask suddenly, sitting up. I already know the answer, but I want to hear it from him. He stops in his tracks and turns to look at me.

"I did. It ended... badly."

"Oh, I'm sorry." I apologize not knowing if I really mean it. Because according to Malachi, Xerxes was the one who had killed her.

"It was a long time ago. But I would recommend sticking to your own kind. Humans are easily manipulated. They are the cause of unneeded emotions. Whoever he is, I doubt he's worth it."

"Was she worth it?"

There's a few seconds of silence as he ponders what I just asked. Had I pushed too far? If he's going to act civil I couldn't very well be a bitch the whole time, not to mention he kept me from blowing my cover in front of pretty much the whole of Slytherin house.

"She was. She keeps me pushing on." he gives me a sad smile and opens up the door. "Just rest; I have to go be the gracious host."

The door closes behind him. Well now I'm just confused. I lie back down and stare up at the ceiling. What the hell is going on? Xerxes is acting all polite and Draco is... The door swings open and slams a second later.

"Back already?" I laugh sitting up. I practically choke on my laughter as I realize who came into the room. I should have noticed right away; his smell always intoxicates me.

"Getting chummy with the vampire?" he asks coldly. He grips his wand loosely and flicks it at the door locking it.

"What are you doing Draco?" I snap. How did he know I was in here? I was sure those two girls would keep him occupied for the next several hours.

"I saw the blood sucker leave so I figured you'd be alone."

"I wasn't feeling good so he took me in here to rest." I explain. Why did he look so angry?

"It's kind of funny how you went on and on about how evil this guy is and then the moment you think I'm preoccupied you go running to him." Draco continues. He walks slowly to the bed, his wand still raised.

"I didn't **think** you were preoccupied. You **were** preoccupied. You were practically having sex with two girls on the dance floor!"

"Convenient don't you think?"

"Convenient? No. It wasn't convenient. I wanted to rip those girls off you and punch you in the face!" I shout standing up to face him in spite of the fact he was holding a wand and I was definitely not.

"Why didn't you then? Instead of running away to the leech?" he growls taking another step towards me.

"Because it isn't my place! You're allowed to do whatever you want. I shouldn't care what you do with anyone else."

"But you do?" he lowers his wand.

"Do what?" I snap.

"You care about what I do with ... with others."

"Well, yeah, I don't want to get some sort of disease." I explain. It was a lie. And maybe that's why he pushed me up against the wall in a fury of anger.

"I never should have made that deal with Beth. My life is at stake and you don't give a f..."

"Wait, what?"

"It doesn't matter Delilah. You continue on; playing me and having fun with your vampire."

"What are you talking about? Xerxes and I are nothing! More than nothing. Wait ... are you jealous?"

"Jealous of you?" he laughs icily.

"I don't know. You're the one upset and making vague references to me and the 'vampire' when you're the only guy I think about!"

His lips crash into mine and we go tumbling onto the bed. His hands grab at my body in a feverish manner. I roll on top of him and undo his tie and shirt. I just want to feel him again. His breathing grows heavier as I slide off his shirt and throw it onto the ground. Our lips hadn't left each other for longer than a second. I wanted to eat him whole.

"I hate that you make me feel this way." I growl kissing down his jaw towards his neck.

"Join the club." He laughs bitterly pulling my face back up to his. He wanted to kiss me until my lips fell off. Which is probably for the best. I can't feed off of him if my mouth is preoccupied kissing his soft sweet lips.

"Owe." he mutters pulling away.

"Are you okay?" I push myself off of him; I can smell blood.

"It's fine. Must have bit myself. You're not going anywhere." He orders pulling me back down on him.

"Draco I should go." I whisper as he wraps his fingers around my neck and guides my lips back to his.

"No, you shouldn't." he smirks and kisses me tenderly.

The blood from the small wound in his mouth made its way into mine. At first the taste didn't effect me. I just wanted to be closer to Draco and nothing could over power that want. That is until I realized the wound was on his lip and it began to gush a little more than a trickle like before. It took every ounce of effort to not clamp down on his lip and start sucking him dry. It would tear open his lip and he would be in unimaginable pain. I couldn't do that to him. But he tasted so good. Everyone else's blood was nothing compared to his. His neck was so close. I could lean down a little further and devour him. He would feel no pain, in fact it would only increase what he's feeling now.

_"Have you ever fed on someone while they were awake?" I ask taking a seat next to Malachi on the couch._

_ "I fed on you." he answers not looking up from the book he's reading._

_ "Yes, but besides me. I don't particularly want to talk about when you decided to change me against my will."_

_ "You'll get over it one day. And yes I have. It happens sometimes. That's why I'm so weary of human touch. It really can overcome any rational thought we may think we have."_

_ "So ... what happened?" I push inching closer to him._

_ He looks up at me annoyed that I was bothering him during his reading time. He could suck it up. I was curious and he's the only one with any answers._

_ "Well, first you have to go above and beyond to erase their memories. They can't know they were fed on a vampire. It doesn't go over well with anyone."_

_ "I mean what happens while you feed on them. Is it any different then when they're asleep?" I ask._

_ "It depends. If you're in an all out rage and are intent on killing rather then really feeding then the feelings don't change much. You feel the persons fear and pain but you get over it easily."_

_ "Good to know but I don't plan on killing anyone."_

_ "Accidents happen Delilah."_

_ "You said it depends... whats the other scenario?" I ask practically jumping on his lap._

_ "It's frowned upon by most vampires, but when one of us gets involved with a human physically and we feed on them in the midst of a sexual act the exchange increases the carnal desire in both human and vampire. In other words it makes the whole thing more pleasurable." _

_ "That sounds fun." I giggle childishly._

_ "Delilah!" Malachi shouts angrily grabbing me by the shoulders and looking into my eyes. "This is not an easy task. Most vampires kill the human because they get lost in their blood lust and can't pull back. They end up killing their lover. It's too risky."_

_ "Okay, I got it. Can you stop squeezing the crap out of my arms now?"_

_ "Sorry," he mutters letting go of me, "something much bigger than your desire to feed would have to stop you from biting them. And there isn't anything much bigger than your vampiric needs. I just can't emphasize the dangers of this enough."_

_ "Everything is a danger to you Malachi." I groan getting up._

"Lila?" Draco's concerned voice wakes me from my reverie. The taste of his blood still lingered on my tongue as I stare down into his eyes. I wanted so badly to bite into his skin and have his warm blood rush into my mouth. But I couldn't. I can't take the chance I'd kill him.

"I have to go." I mumble still staring down at him.

"You're not moving." He notices grinning slightly when I don't budge.

"You have to tell me to go." I say calmly, fighting the inner battle that's waging on inside my body.

"You look really sexy as a vampire." Draco exhales sharply as he caresses my face in his hands.

"Draco," I let out an uneven sigh leaning into his palm.

A loud knock on the door gave me enough energy to jump off him and stand next to the wall.

"Whose in there!" a voice shouts from the other side.

"Can we never have a minute alone?" Draco snarls grabbing his shirt off the ground and buttoning it up faster than I thought possible.

Breathe, just breathe. I close my eyes and lean my head against the wall.

"I'll see you later." his voice surprises me at how close he is. I open my eyes in time to see him give me one more kiss and then back away.

"Wait, Draco... why did you think I was involved with Xerxes?" I ask before he got to the door.

"Because he told me you were. Told me he'd prove it to me tonight if I made a scene with a couple of girls."

"I'm not. I promise." I tell him, not moving from my post against the wall but hoping he would believe me just the same.

"I know. Don't ask me how I know... but whatever. I'll see you in class tomorrow."

"Stay away from him. Please Draco." I beg as he unlocks the door.

"I will. You be careful Lila." He orders and giving me one last smile he leaves.

"What the hell? This isn't the toilet!" a guy shouts shoving his way into the room obviously drunk.

I paid him no attention, I was too busy trying to wrap my head around what had just happened. Was I getting stronger? My will power I mean, because I should have fed on Draco ... but I didn't. And boy did he taste delicious. Oh my goodness I can't imagine anyone tasting better ... Okay stop. Now I'm just torturing myself. But Xerxes, now there is something I can focus on. He is so going down.


	36. Chapter XXXVI

Happy EASTER! Well, easter weekend. I have a five day weekend so I certainly think it's happy. And not to toot my own horn.. but yeah.. this is another update within the same week. hope you like it! :D And can I just say that I ADORED all the reviews for this last chapter. Seriously, most of them made me laugh out loud in amusement. And just for that I made this chapter a bit longer than all the rest. Not extremely longer, but it's pretty substancial. Anyway, thank you again for reviewing and following and all that jazz! You all are wonderful:

**MissLorraineScarlet, BadAssAlec, RainingTearsandPixieDust, KaitlynEmmaRose, BlueBlood, xXMizz Alec VolturiXx, Lintered, vianney, unkowingly'inlove**

I LOVE you guys! Enjoy your little hearts out.

* * *

I sit on the bed patiently waiting while the students slowly trickle out of Xerxes apartment. The party is over and life would get back to normal for all involved, that is after the hangovers dissipate sometime tomorrow. I could have left a while ago, I never went back out to join the festivities. I stayed on the bed and acted somewhat pleased when Xerxes came back and checked on me twenty minutes after Draco left.

I made the quick decision to stay behind and have a little chat with Mr. Xerxes. Probably not one of my brightest ideas, but I have to find out why he is toying with my life, including but not limited to lying to the guy I could potentially be head over heels for. So here I sit, cross legged on the bed that I have become so accustomed to sleeping in over the past couple of months, waiting for some alone time with this maggot.

"Who knew there were so many of you Slytherins?" he laughs ducking in really quickly to make sure I am still here.

"Who knew?" I smile in mock amusement. The moment he left I roll my eyes. What a dick. How was I going to approach this? Beat around the bush for a while and then throw in the tell all question - what do you want with me? Or maybe a little more assertion would work better... Why the hell did you tell Draco that you and I were involved asshole? Or is that too abrasive? I could just bite him... that would give me all the information I could need. As tempting as that is I can't... not when I know what it feels like. I don't know if I could do it even if I wanted to.

"Okay that's the last of them. Now, what is it you wanted to talk about?" he asks strolling into the room.

"Who says I want to talk about anything?" I mutter standing up and heading out the open door. The apartment had been cleaned and placed back to its original state. I take a seat on the couch.

"Don't play coy with me Miss Kane. What's on your mind?"

"Um, well... I was just thinking about what you were going to tell Carrow about the whole other vampire thing." Way to go. How could I freeze up like that? I had only been rehearsing what I was going to say for the last hour. Well, variations on what I was going to say but still.

"That's a relief, I thought you were going to ask about Malachi and why I'm really here. But I'd much rather focus on something a little more trivial."

"What?" I cough choking on the breath I was in midst of inhaling.

"My older brother, Malachi. The one who turned you? Come now Delilah, I heard you weren't the brightest but you couldn't have forgotten about him already."

"You know..." I whisper too stunned to move. And here I thought I had the upper hand. Stupid stupid idiot.

"Of course I know little one. I've been chasing your brother for the past month now. I know all about you. Even more so now with your human friends so willingly opening up their gobs to tell me all about you."

"Why are you here?" I ask still unmoving. I made a quick glance around the place to see what I could use for a weapon. I know where the utensils are in the kitchen, and my wand is still tucked tightly in my boot. So I'm not completely defenseless; that's reassuring. He walks slowly towards me in a calculated manner. It creeped me the hell out.

"There you go; using that little brain of yours," he smirks looking just as devastatingly handsome as his brother. "I had planned to toy with you awhile longer, but that human didn't stay compelled as long as he should have. Gave me away now didn't he?"

"I knew you were full of it." I spit out. I need to breath and calm down. I just have to ignore his blatant attack on my intelligence and act helpless in hopes to instill the false sense that I'm some damsel in distress. But if he continues insulting me I will punch him in the face.

"You did make it more difficult then it should have been to find the dirt I needed. Nevertheless, I got what I wanted."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, in all honesty I was planning on just killing you the first moment we were alone."

I look down at my body and back up at him with what I can only assume was an amused expression plastered on my face. "Failed that one didn't you?" I comment icily, ignoring all self-preservation.

"Don't be rude Miss Kane." He orders grabbing my jaw tightly and giving it a hard squeeze, "You're lucky you resemble Clarisse so much. No, I couldn't kill you. So my plans changed. And now here we are." He lets go of my face with a shove.

"And where would that be?"

"At an impasse. You see, I owe my brother quite a lot in the revenge department. Yet killing you now would do me no good. No no, I need your blood."

"My blood?" I question awkwardly. Maybe if I continue to act as clueless as he perceives he would never think I could give him a run for his money. At least I hope I could.

"It would be more propitious for you if you didn't repeat every damn thing I say." he growls, as he begins to pace back and forth in front of me, "Damon, your brother, owes me a debt. Now I know you won't willingly go with me unless you get something in return. So I have a proposition for you."

"Right." I mutter raising an eyebrow. Who the hell uses the word propitious?

"You come with me now and I will stop hunting him down like a dog hunts a wounded rabbit. And to top that off I won't tell anyone what you really are."

"How thoughtful of you." I glare at him.

"I thought so." he grins wickedly as he stops right in front of me holding out a hand.

"I don't get some time to think about it?" I ask politely racking my brain as to how the hell I was going to get out of this situation.

"I'll give you about five minutes. How's that?"

"Can I ask a couple of questions while we wait?"

"Shoot for the moon Delilah." he grins taking a seat on the edge of the couch much too close to me for my liking. He pulls out his wand and begins to twirl it around with his fingers.

"Why do you want my blood?"

"Buzzz. Try again."

"Are you going to kill me?"

"Eventually probably, but not definitely." he grins now picking at his fingernails with his wand.

"Why do you hate Malachi so much? Why can't you just let the past go? You're the one who killed Clarisse anyway."

"Is that what Malachi told you? Let me enlighten you. Clarisse wanted me and only me. We had a bond that vampires rarely find in a human. But Malachi grew jealous and changed her anyway. It didn't matter, our bond still grew and we became stronger together. Again Malachi didn't approve and persistently made it clear that Clarisse and my union was the harbinger of death. So he killed her. Burned her alive right in front of me."

"I don't believe you!" I shout standing up. He had to be lying.

"I don't care what you believe." he states pushing me back down on the couch forcefully, "you have two more minutes."

"So you came here to get revenge? You thought killing me would make you and Malachi even?"

"No. Never even. He will always owe me. But this way I thought he could feel a little bit of what I felt. He feels so strongly for you after all. Funny thing is, I don't think you feel the same way about him. And this my lovely Delilah is another reason why you're still alive. I think in the long run you'll do more harm alive than dead."

"I don't know what you're talking about." I argue looking away from him.

"Of course you don't."

"What did my brother do to piss you off?" I ask in hopes of keeping him occupied just a little bit more.

"Oh geez, I'm sorry Delilah it seems your time is up. Now what will it be? Come with me and you'll get to ask me as many questions as your heart desires or stay and die. Your choice."

"What happened to me being more useful alive?"

"Stop stalling and choose." His eyes were cold and piercing. They were exactly like Malachi's.

"Expelliarmus!" I shout as my wand flies into my hand and knocks him back off the couch. His wand flies into the air and lands in my outstretched hand.

"You should really reconsider." He snarls standing up quickly.

"Maybe next time." I declare running full speed around him into the kitchen. He must have thought I was going to head for the door first because he leaped in the wrong direction giving me even more time to fling open cabinet under the sink and grab the serrated knife with my free hand. I had been running over this escape plan in my mind for the last five minutes. I just have to remember everything Malachi taught me and I would be fine, at least that's what I keep telling myself.

I stand just in time to see him racing towards me looking feral. I jump up on the counter and run towards the other side of the room. I could tell he is faster than me, but as long as I keep surprising him with quick movements I would have the advantage.

"Alohamora!" I shout running at the door. It bursts open and I run through it and out into the vacant hallway. I dart left and run full speed straight ahead. I just need to find a professor on duty and then I'd be safe. There's no way he'd be able to over power two of us... I hope.

"You should have taken the deal." I hear in my right ear just as a strong hand grabs my wand shoulder firmly and pulls it out of its socket. I scream in pain as my acceleration stops altogether and he flings me into the wall.

"So stubborn. You could have saved yourself. Anne did. I made her see what Malachi truly is." He says calmly pushing harder on my dislocated arm.

"Anne. Is. Dead." I gasp in pain still holding tight to the wands and knife.

"I figured. She's been missing for a while. No matter, you'll join her soon enough." he smiles evilly flashing his fangs, "And after I kill you I think I'm due for a snack. That best friend of yours looked mighty delicious. And then I'll finish up with your little boy toy."

"Like hell you will." I growl bringing up my left hand holding the knife and slicing him right across the face. He backs up and howls in agony.

I pop my shoulder back into place and stand up straight ready to fight. He was not going to lay a finger on Beth or Draco.

"That was surprising." he stands and faces me again. The wound has already healed.

"There's plenty more where that came from." I snap still glaring at him.

"This should be interesting." he laughs coldly.

He charges at me again. Tossing the wands aside I clock him across the face with my right fist and slash him across the chest with the knife. But he continues to come at me. I block almost everything he throws at me and even get a few more slashes across his arms and face, but he doesn't back down. And neither do I. Every one of his blows felt like a sledgehammer, yet I kept going. We were evenly matched, blow for blow.

"I've got to hand it to Malachi, he finally picked a protege that isn't a complete failure." Xerxes says grappling me to the ground.

"Why thank you Xerxes, now I can die happy." I growl elbowing him across the face and stabbing the knife through his leg as I stand.

"You bitch." he curses leaning over for the wands lying next to him.

"No you don't." I mutter kicking them out of his reach.

"That knife of yours is really getting annoying." he growls standing up as soon as his leg heals.

"What can I say? I have a flare for the dramatic." I toss it in the air and catch it with my other hand. This was getting fun.

He came at me again, running head on into my shoulder that he had already dislocated. It pops out again as he slams me into the wall. He holds his hand right at the center of my shoulder where the two sockets should be connected but weren't, and he was putting pressure on it to keep it from healing. I yelp in pain and try to wriggle free.

"Not so cocky now are you? Though I will admit I may have underestimated you a little." he grins not letting up on the full force he was pushing into my arm. It feels like he is literally grinding my bones down to nothing.

"A bit more than a little." I wheeze as I out maneuver his other hand and stab the knife through the middle of his chest. I push it in as far as it will go. He loosens his grip on me and I push him off of me. He stumbles back against the far wall.

I bend down and pick up my wand with my left arm: the one that isn't trying to mend itself back together. I point it directly at him as he proceeds to pull the knife from his chest. He lets it fall to the ground and looks up at me.

"Well? Are you going to kill me or what?" he snaps still leaning against the wall for support. Blood, his blood, covers the ground between us. I stare at it for a second before replying. I could do it. Kill him. All it took was one simple fire spell and he'd go up in flames.

"I'm not like you." I answer instead.

"That's a shame." he says with a small grin on his face.

I contemplate changing my mind. What's the death of one crazy vampire that pretty much wants me dead? I glare at him again just to make my hatred absolutely clear and that is when someone calls my name. I look towards the voice without even thinking, who is milling about the halls this late at night? I didn't have time to stand and ponder over it because in the second it took for me to look over was all the second Xerxes needed to grab me by the neck and sink his teeth down in me. And then he bit down again and again until it felt like he had torn a good chunk of flesh from my neck. I couldn't help but scream.

This was ten times more painful then the first time when Malachi had done it. I go limp in his arms and wait until the pain recedes... or until I die. Can a vampire die this way? I guess he could rip off my head while I'm lying in a pool of my own blood.

"You have two weeks before I find your brother and kill him, and then I come back and kill every other person you care for. If you want to keep this from happening I suggest you arrive at my residence before then. You should have killed me when you had the chance," His voice echoes in my brain somehow connected to me as he devours my blood.

A flash of red lightning bursts above me and I drop to the floor barely able to move. Xerxes disappeared into the darkness. My shoulder was still throbbing and don't even get me started on my neck, it that's what it was anymore. Heavy footsteps run over to me and lift me up off the floor delicately.

"You're going to be fine Delilah."

"Headmaster?" I groan trying to open my eyes. I was about ninety-five percent sure that it was Snape who was holding me carefully as he runs down the hallway.

"You'll be fine." he repeats.

"Whatever you say." I mumble before letting exhaustion over take me.

._.

My eyes pop open in surprise. The burning pain in my throat and neck engulfs my whole body. But it wasn't the pain Xerxes had inflicted on me, no, this was all me. My body needs blood and I can't focus on where I am, who may be here, nothing until I get some.

"Delilah sit up, you need to drink this." Snape orders pushing a vile into my hand.

"I can't; I have to go eat something... anything." I say hoarsely. It feels like I hadn't fed in weeks.

"It's the side effect of the potion. You must drink this." he barks guiding my hand towards my mouth. I do as he says, not because I think it will help because let's be honest what potion is going to help satisfy my thirst? But really just because if I thought about it too much I am pretty sure I was going to attack Snape just so I could get some blood in me.

I swallow the acidic liquid in one gulp. The potion felt like ice going down my throat. It eased the pain and soothed my entire body in an instant. I look up in awe at Snape who takes the bottle from me and places it on a side table. I glance around and realize I am in his office off to the side. Next to me is a table with some tulips and daisies on it.

"Sir, what happened?" I question growing more and more confused. Why wasn't I in the hospital wing? And who were the flowers for? Snape had gloves on his hands as he moves about the small space around my cot. That must be why his touch didn't set off alarms in my body. But how'd he know to do that? Maybe his self-preservation skills are higher than most.

"Mr. O'Conner over stayed his welcome," he says busying himself around a boiling cauldron.

"He was here for three days." I laugh sitting all the way up.

"Are you feeling more comfortable Delilah?" he asks still not looking at me.

"Yes. What was that you gave me?"

"Sanguis Fictus. It curbs your thirst for blood." he explains finally looking at me.

"What?" I choke blinking rapidly.

"Kane, please do not presume that I do not know what goes on inside my own school. The potion will last for about an hour now that you're awake. You can go to the forest after sundown." He says steadily as if he wasn't discussing the fact I am a vampire.

"Headmaster... I don't understand... what about..." I mutter nervously.

"You are what you are. Years ago I may have reacted in the way you expect from humans, but these are different times. There are more important things I need to deal with than this secret you've been hiding," after a long pause he adds, "I am not going to tell anyone."

"You're not angry? I'm not expelled?" I look down at my lap twiddling my thumbs.

"You have an overflow of potential Delilah, and you remind me of someone I knew when I was a student here. I would only be angry if you let this condition of yours get in the way of who you are to become. You've been keeping your cravings under control and I see no reason to expel you."

I stare at him in complete and utter shock. After all this is Snape I'm talking to. He's not one for verbose conversation. Even when I had all my detentions with him I just figured he was the introverted unique professor that I could somehow relate to. I never dreamed he would act like this, like a father figure for me.

"You saved me." I croak, adding more on to my awkward side of the conversation.

"If I had not distracted you you may not have needed saving," he comments focusing on cleaning up around the cot I am sitting on, "the flowers are from a few of your friends that stopped by. You have been in and out of consciousness for the last two days. The potion I gave you allowed you to heal and rest without needing to feed. It's a synthetic blood, but it will make you more hungry than usual when it wears off so make sure you are in the forest by then. Understand?"

"Yes, sir." I nod vigorously still in a slight daze.

"Your wounds have healed and you are free to go. I have already excused you from your classes for the last two days and just as a warning there are numerous rumors going around the school."

"I would expect nothing less." I laugh throwing my legs over the side of the cot. I steady myself and stand slowly.

"One more thing," Snape continues softly. I turn and face him. "Did Xerxes say why he went after you?"

"Revenge. It's a long story, but ultimately it's all about revenge." I answer unconsciously rubbing my neck in the place Xerxes had torn into it.

"One day I would be interested in hearing more about it, but for now you should go see your friends. They are anxious for your return. Don't forget your flowers." he smiles a very small smile and turns his back to me signaling my release.

I smile despite the fact he can't see it. I have hundreds of questions for him, but they would have to wait. I grab the flowers and my wand sitting next to them and race out of his office. I want to see Beth and make sure she's okay. And even though I shouldn't, I really want to see Draco too.

I walk as quickly as possible to the common room ignoring any and all people I pass. People were walking through the door so I slid in behind them and head straight to our room. It is night time and hopefully she will be there. I open the door and there she sits on her bed reading a book. I toss my flowers and wand onto my bed and run over to her.

"Ahhhhhhhh you're alive!" she screams in my ear as I hug her tightly.

"You're okay right? He didn't come after you once he left me right?" I question leaning back and checking her face and neck for any signs of damage.

"I'm fine. I'm fine. You're the one I've been worried about. Snape only let me see you once after telling me what had happened!" She shouts hugging me again.

"I'm just glad it was me and not anyone else." I mutter as she pulls away.

"I wouldn't have minded if it was Astoria or Pansy instead of you." she argues. I chuckle and push her over so I could sit comfortably next to her.

"Daphne's sister isn't that bad. And well... Pansy would have lowered his IQ a few thousand points, that's probably why he steered clear of her. But anyway that's besides the point how are you?"

"You've only been passed out for two days... I'm fine like I said. I was just worried about you. Actually alot of people were. Whether they are sincere or not I don't know but the whole school knows you were fed on by the vampire Carrow let in.

"Oooh. Is he getting shit?" I ask evilly.

"Tons. Speaking of which, I didn't know a vampire could feed on another vampire." she whispers looking around just to make sure someone hadn't snuck into the room or something.

"He can't. He can however draw from me. It pretty much means he can see a good chunk of my memories and apparently talk to me in my head. Which is something new I found out." I explain rubbing my neck absentmindedly.

"Sounds creepy."

"It was. He was. It was like Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde. He was all pleasant one moment and then went crazy the next."

"Well at least you have the satisfaction that you were right. He's psycho."

"Yeah." I sigh thinking of the last words he said to me... was he serious? Of course he was, what a dumb thought. But could he pull it off is the real question.

"You should hear some of the rumors. They're absolutely fantastic. In a couple you were having hot passionate sex and in the moment he fed on you, theres one that says you turned him down and he got mad and fed on you, and theres a few that talk shit about you wanting it, but don't worry I set them in their places right away." Beth says leaning her head on my shoulder.

"Good best friend. Were you the only one Snape told?"

"I'm guessing he told the professors, but no, he told Draco too."

"Why?"

"Beats me. He's been in a horrible mood these days though. Here I am, his fiance- not that I like to remind him of such things, distraught and upset over you getting attacked and instead of consoling me or anyone else he stomps around the place throwing tantrums and fits. He yelled at Gretel earlier today and even gave her detention. I'm guessing him and his lover got in a fight, and a pretty big one at that." she chuckles to herself.

"That's weird. Where is he now?" I ask hoping I sound more like I want to know so I can avoid him rather than go find him.

"Probably in your weekend hideaway. Unless he's attacking some poor first year again."

"I don't like it when you call it that." I push her lightly before I stand up.

"Where are you going?"

"I have to go feed. Which by the way, Snape knows."

"Wait, Snape knows about your...?" but instead of finishing the sentence with her words she brings her fingers up to her mouth to imitate fangs.

"Yes. He knows." I laugh grabbing my wand off my bed.

"You can't tell me something like that and then just leave!" she shouts jumping up.

"I'll give you more details when I get back. He was really cool about the whole thing."

"Cool? Are we talking about the same Snape? Greasy hair? Headmaster? Walks around with a permanent scowl on his face?"

"He's not that bad. I have to go, I'll be right back!" I exclaim opening the door and heading out before she could stop me again. I really do need to go feed but first I plan on making a little detour.


	37. Chapter XXXVII

Hello all! Hopefully your day is going great, and will only get better now that you're here! A couple of things I need to say before you get to the story... I know I've been updating pretty regularly for the past couple of weeks and although I wish I could promise you that I'm going to be able to keep it up most likely that won't be the case. The last month of college has set in and that means Hell. But I will continue writing and posting as much as possible.. that I do promise. Secondly, THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO HAS REVIEWED EVER! On the 36th chapter this story reached 250 reviews... I practically screamed for joy. Please keep it up; every review makes my day. I take everything you say into account, and hopefully you guys see that. Anyway enough yapping on my part.. here are the shout outs:

**KaitlynEmmaRose, BadassAlec, BlueBlood, xXMizz Alec VolturiXx, Lintered, MissLorraineScarlet, unknowingly'inlove, Rockin'ItMeStyle, butiloveyou**

Thank you all so much! Now get on with the story! ENJOY :D

* * *

The door unlocks with a flick of my wand and I push it open. It's not like I need to knock. What's the worst that could happen? Well he could be getting it on with some other girl in the middle of the living room, that could be pretty bad. Or on the kitchen table. Ugh shut up! I groan walking inside; I'm the 'lover' Beth keeps referring to. No one else. Right?

I glance around the room and see no one. The lights are all on though so I continue to move farther into the apartment. Around the corner of the couch sits Draco surrounded by a pile of books. He's staring at the book open in front of him as if he is in some sort of trance.

"You look busy..." I laugh taking another step closer to him.

He looks up at the sound of my voice. He stands quickly and without saying a word takes four steps and embraces me in a tight hug. I hug him back in a daze. I'm pretty sure he's never hugged me. Kissed me, fondled me, yes, but never hugged me.

"You're okay." he whispers as if he's reassuring himself. A few seconds pass and he is still holding me in his arms. Not that I mind, he smells amazing, and not even in the 'I wish I could chomp on your neck' way. He just smells good, like a forest. Funny, I usually can't focus on any other kind of smell apart from his blood. That potion works wonders. Not really excited for when it wears off though.

"How did you know where to find me? Did Beth tell you?" Draco asks pulling away. The absence of his touch made me feel cold. Which is weird because usually his touch just makes me thirsty, or horny; it does not make me feel all warm and fuzzy.

"Why do you presume I was looking for you?" I counter backing up from him even farther. Maybe it's just the potion. Probably has multiple side-effects, like making my stomach go into flutter mode when a cute boy is near. Did I just call Draco cute?

"You don't have to lie. You went searching for me right after you went and saw Beth ... Am I right?" his confidence exudes arrogance. Which isn't surprising, but what did catch me off guard was that he knew what I would do the moment I was conscious.

"I just wanted to ask you something." I lie, looking around the room as if I was distracted by something.

"Okay then, ask away." he crosses his arms over his chest.

"Well I forgot what it was with all the hugging and everything."

"Is that so?" he laughs obviously amused.

"Whatever, are you doing any better? I heard you were going off the handle at everyone in sight the past two days."

This time it was his turn to look around in hopes of a distraction. Hah! Got him.

"I'm guessing Beth told you that too huh?" he walks back over to the living room.

"She thinks you got in a fight with your 'girl on the side' and that's why you were all moody."

"Girl on the side? She knows about you?" he turns back around. That peaked his curiosity.

"No. She just knows you're involved with someone."

"But not you?"

"Not me." I repeat taking a step closer to him.

"Interesting."

"I'll tell her eventually. It's not like it matters. You're allowed to do whatever you want."

"I know that, and she knows that. But I have a feeling that you keep forgetting that." He grins looking me up and down. He raises an eyebrow suggestively and takes a step towards me.

"Oh no you don't. Now is not friends with benefits time. I just woke up from a coma for crying out loud!" I point at him backing up.

"A two day coma?" he laughs continuing forward.

"You know what I mean," I growl as my back hits the wall.

"I just think you're jumpy and don't know how to express your true feelings."

I stare at him as he leans in closer to my face. His breath on my skin sent shivers down my spine. And not in a bad way. He places his hands on either side of my head caging me in.

"Your silence seems to agree with me."

"It does not." I whisper.

"All right, if you say so," he smiles and backs away from me and goes to sit on the couch.

"What?" I stare at him incredulously

"You're kind of adorable when you're flustered," he sits back in the couch and crosses his legs in a very relaxed manner.

"I don't like this game." I say still unmoving from my spot against the wall.

"What game?"

"The I'm going to act all weird so Delilah has no idea what is going on game."

"You're reading too much into this. You made a request and I'm simply following it."

"When have you ever cared about any request I've made?"

"Ever since you woke up from a two day coma," he says, chuckling.

"Jerk." I snap going to sit over next to him. All that was just to mock me.

"I wish you could have seen your face when I walked away."

"And I wish the world was flat." I quip.

"Why?"

"So I could push you off of it."

"You're so touchy."

"And now I have to go." I say standing up.

"Wait, why?" he asks grabbing my wrist.

"Why does it matter? Do you want me to stay so you can keep making fun of me? Or was there something else you'd like to rub in my face and mock me with?

"Lila I was playing around," he says calmly as he stands still holding my wrist, "I was worried sick about you for two days. I coped by handing out detentions, and now I'm coping by teasing you. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Don't worry about it, I've gotten used to it over the years." I laugh sadly pulling my hand away from him. What am I doing? I never would have even thought of mucking about with Draco behind Beth's back, and that was before they we're betrothed! What am I saying? I wouldn't have gotten involved with Draco period. And he never would have been involved with me. Now here I am getting all emotionally attached. Yes, there's no denying it; that's exactly what I am doing. I mean I just got butt-hurt over nothing. Who does that? Maybe the potion causes overreactive mood swings too. I'll add it and the irrational stomach butterflies to the list of side effects and give it to Snape.

"All right, I apologize for that comment. It was a tad dramatic and unneeded."

"Did you ever remember what you wanted to ask me?"

"Ask you? Why would I want to... oh," I chuckle nervously. Now he knew for sure I was lying earlier. Great. This is all going over really well. Exactly how I imagined meeting up with the guy I like after I tell him I like him. Perfect. "What are you studying? It looks intense." I comment eyeing the pile of books scattered about the floor. Oh yeah, way to change the subject Delilah. Really smooth.

"I'm not studying. I was just researching... something." He pulls out his wand and the books start flying past us and into his room.

"Something?" I pull out my own wand and catch the last book before it flies off. It comes soaring into my out stretched hand.

"When did you get so nosy?" Draco says trying to grab the book out of my grasp.

"Probably around the same time you got all secretive." I laugh pushing his arm away. I look down at the book. The title makes my quiet laughter completely die. _The Truth about Vampire Myth and Lore._ I look up at Draco in confusion.

"Don't freak out," he says calmly snatching the book from my fingers.

"Why would I freak out? I'm not freaking out."

"You look like you're about to freak out."

"Well duh! You're still doing this assignment thing for the Dark Lord fan club involving vampires and consequently my brother even though you vaguely implied that you weren't going to anymore because you had some sort of feelings for me! But really you're using me just like Blaise!"

"Vaguely implied?"

"Don't say I read too much into it because you totally had your tongue down my throat a second later which only validates my point!"

"Delilah could you please just shut up," he grabs me around the waist, pulls me into him and kisses me. He leans back and continues calmly, "I'm assuming you're acting this way due to whatever potions and/or spells Snape used to help you get better, but it would be nice if you stopped for a second, took a breath and just chilled out."

"But..." I begin as I start to push him off me.

"But nothing," he doesn't let me go keeping his hands firmly around my waist, "your brother isn't the only vampire out there, and I thought it would be wise to know what I might be dealing with in the near future."

"Why would you be dealing with any vampires ever? Let alone in the near future?" I ask as I stop struggling. Did he figure it out? That I'm a vampire.

"One can't be too cautious." he lets go of me and begins to step back.

"You're lying," I say grabbing his wrist, "tell me the truth."

"That ass Xerxes left me a note. He left it for me to give to you."

"What? Where is it?" I let go of him and look around.

'Why did I tell you that? I didn't want to tell you that." he rubs his head backing up.

"Well you did, now where is it?" I demand stepping closer to him.

"I'm not giving it to you." he sticks his hand in his pocket and pulls out a piece of torn parchment.

"Oh yes you are." I lunge for the paper but he jumps out of the way and I fall into the couch. He runs towards the fireplace but I catch him around the waist and we crash to the ground in a twisted pile.

"Why won't you give it to me?" I growl crawling on top of him trying to reach his hand that was above his head.

"He's bad news. He put you in a coma!" he struggles against me keeping the note just out of my reach.

"A two day coma is hardly a coma." I argue straddling him.

"Of course you see logically when it's convenient for you." he pushes me off of him and begins to get up. I turn back around and pounce on him. He falls back to the floor with a humph. I hold his wrist and pry the note out of his fingers.

"Hah! I win!" I declare holding the note up in the air.

"Kane, give it back." he attempts to grab at my arm as I stay sitting on him.

"We're back to surnames now Malfoy?" I grin getting up off of him and unfolding the paper.

_Give this to Delilah Kane._

_ Victoria Railway Station_

_ 115 Buckingham Palace Road, _

_ London SW1W 9SJ, _

_ United Kingdom_

_ Good luck with her human, you're going to need it. Until next time. Xerxes._

"Why would he give you that address?" Draco asks coming up beside me.

"Where did you get this?"

"I asked you first." he pulls the paper out of my grasp.

"I don't know, maybe he likes trains."

"Okay, yeah. Maybe I found it in the herbology classroom."

"Draco please, I don't want to talk about it."

"You need to talk about it. He gave this to me. Not to Beth, not to anyone else. I'm involved now. Look at me." he orders as he grabs me by the shoulders and turns me to face him.

"You shouldn't be involved. He had no right to give this to you."

"I know you have your secrets; we all do. But eventually you're going to have to open up."

"Was that a sexual innuendo?" I raise an eyebrow.

"No Delilah, it wasn't. I'm trying to be mature about this whole situation and you're..."

"Listen Draco and listen good. Just because one vampire got the best of me does not mean I am incapable of taking care of myself. It also doesn't mean I need you to become someone you're not. Whose kidding who? This isn't you." I push him away. "So we get jealous over each other. Who cares? It doesn't mean anything. You're a really good kisser and I am going to take advantage of that."

"Girls want more than just physical rendezvous."

"What? Like a relationship? Is that what you're offering me Draco? You're going to cut off your engagement with Beth and ultimately get disowned for me? Because that's what a relationship would require."

He looks at me blankly.

"I didn't think so."

"Delilah..."

"It's fine! This friends with benefits thing we have going on is perfect. Let's get back to that and not mess with anything else. Carpe diem."

I wanted to continue talking, convince him to listen to me. Seize this opportunity Draco please. He could just go back to being the womanizing jerk that I know him to be and this will all turn out fine. I can't have Xerxes or anyone else for that matter threaten him because of me. It's bad enough Beth is involved. So the least I can do is keep Draco safe and out of it. Of course I should cut him completely off, but that would be pointless. I have to spend every weekend with him anyway so might as well enjoy it. There it is, all the proof anyone needs to prove I'm a masochist. I already have feelings for the blighter and most likely those feelings will grow and in the end he'll just walk away while I'm left crying in a ball on the floor. Wonderful.

"If that's what you want." he says coldly.

"It's what you want too. Don't deny it. I think you just feel guilty because I was some vampires dinner the other night. I'm fine."

"You should go take a shower; you smell."

"That's more like it!" I shout punching him in the arm.

"No seriously, I can't believe I kissed you with you looking like that. The least you could have done was wash up a bit before coming to see me." He walks over to the fire, throws in the bit of parchment and picks up the vampire book and throws it on the couch.

"What can I say? You're just naturally attracted to all this." I grin motioning toward my body.

"You got me there. That's probably why I keep you a secret." He starts heading for his room, his back to me.

"Whose idea was that?"

"Probably your best idea ever. Come to think of it probably your only good idea ever." he answers still not looking at me.

"Well it seems you're getting back into the swing of things so I'll just leave you now."

"Don't let the door hit you on the way out." he states as he opens his door. He gives me one last look that I don't think I've ever seen on his face before, walks into his room and slams the door.

Okay so that wasn't exactly how I imagined this evening going, but it could have been worse. I could have killed him. Then again, the way he looked at me just now kind of makes me feel like I did. Oh come on, now I really am just being dramatic. I better go feed before some other unknown side effect rears its' ugly head.

I head down the courtyard in a daze. I did the right thing. Draco doesn't like me anyway, he just thinks he likes me because well, I don't really know why but I'm sure it's some stupid reason. We'd never work. He's safer now. I don't have to worry about him this way. Saves us both a lot of time.

What a bunch of excuses! I'm an idiot. Draco was being kind to me; we were actually getting along and now I ruined it. Well Xerxes ruined it, but I let him. Gah, this all would be so much easier if I wasn't a damn vampire! I let out a scream of fury as I break out into a run. The pain in my gums and throat was beginning to fester and spread to my lungs. What a great way to get my mind off of stupid decisions: drink some blood.

._.

_"How did you turn me into a vampire?" I ask taking extra long strides to keep up with him._

_ "Are you looking to turn someone yourself?" _

_ "Why yes Malachi, I would also like to change someone into a vampire against their will just like you. Please tell me how to do so! I beg of you." _

_ "Your sarcasm is unnecessary."_

_ "And so is taking this little walk of ours like we're in a damn race."_

_ "We're meeting a contact of mine in five minutes, so we don't have time to saunter about."_

_ "Oh yes, because I have shorter legs than you I automatically saunter."_

_ "Vampire blood is toxic to humans."_

_ "What?" _

_ "Our blood is toxic to humans," he repeats turning a corner, "you did ask how I turned you did you not?"_

_ "So that means what?"_

_ "It means that if a human were to take some of our blood in hopes to turn themselves by drinking it they would only kill themselves or make themselves incredibly sick depending on the dosage."_

_ "Why?" _

_ "Because human blood and vampire blood do not mix. Our blood feeds off of human blood and that's exactly what it does in the human body. So we have to drain most of the blood out of the human in question before administering our blood otherwise our blood would kill their blood in a sense."_

_ "That sucks." I comment debating on whether I should start skipping or not to keep up with him._

_ "Not always. If a human has been given a harmful potion or poison a little bit of our blood in their blood stream could destroy it."_

_ "Well, that's good to know," maybe I can help human lives as much as I can destroy them. _

_ "And if for whatever reason a human does drink some vampire blood another vampire can save them by drinking that humans blood, obviously not all of it because that would be negating the purpose of helping them. But if we drink enough our toxic blood would come out with theirs."_

_ "Okay. Gotcha." Now it just feels like we're sprinting. This is ridiculous._

_ "But that process is usually frowned upon because by doing so that vampire gets increased strength, durability, and power for a limited time."_

_ "Let me guess, vampires take advantage of this?"_

_ "How'd you know?" he glances back at me intrigued. I take another giant step to try and catch up to him._

_ "Vampires don't exactly have the best track record with acknowledging human worth and what not."_

_ "Ahh, yes. But drinking from a human whose been given vampire blood also heals said vampire."_

_ "Why would we need to be healed? We're invincible remember?" I chide._

_ "Not always Delilah, not always."_

_ I continue to jog by his side without another word. What did that mean? We're not invincible? I mean yeah I know about fire and decapitation, but he made it sound like there are other ways... whatever, it's not like I'm going to make any enemies. I'm a lovely friendly person... well lovely friendly vampire._

_ "Okay you're going to stay outside while I go in and talk to him," he stops abruptly at the end of the block. I look ahead and see the bright red flashing letters: The Bloody Mary Pub. Classy._

_ "I thought you said __**we**__ were meeting him." I argue._

_ "I lied. You are going to wait outside. You're still too young to be in a blood bar."_

_ "Sorry to break it to you Sherlock but I'm going to stay this age for I don't know... forever thanks to you."_

_ "Vampire age. You have to be at least five months old which you are not," he starts walking again towards the bright neon sign._

_ "Then why'd you even bring me? And what the hell is a blood bar anyway?"_

_ "I wasn't going to leave you at home so you could sneak out and visit the mall again. And I'll tell you when you're older." He smirks and slaps me on the back._

_ "You're a douche." He stops outside the wooden door. There must be a spell on it because I couldn't hear a thing going on inside._

_ "Just stay here and I'll finish explaining how I turned you afterwards."_

_ "Ugh fine. But you owe me." I groan leaning against the dirty building. He owes me big._


	38. Chapter XXXVIII

Well, I couldn't stop writing. So despite the fact I have over four papers for school due I continued on with this story. Which may seem like a dumb idea.. but it goes to show how much I love all of you! :D and that I couldn't stop thinking about the damn characters. So again, I warn you this may be my last update for awhile, but who knows. Maybe I'll just drop out of school and write FF full time. Because that pays so much. ha ha. Sorry I'm in a weird mood as I'm writing this. Anyway, THANK YOU ALL WHO HAVE REVIEWED! Seriously, it makes me want to write more and more (so maybe I should be blaming you for my procrastination... haha jk). Here are the shout outs for those wonderful few:

**KaitlynEmmaRose, BlueBlood, Rockin'ItMeStyle, vianney, the-perfect-screw-up, xXMizz Alec VolturiXx, Anni Ride, unknowingly'inlove, MissLorraineScarlet**

Thank you and enjoy! Enjoy the crap out of it.

ps. it's rated T for a reason... just fyi

* * *

"If one more person comes up to me and asks what it felt like when he bit me I swear they're going to get to experience it for themselves."

"By the end of the weekend I'm sure they'll find something new to obsess about." Beth says trying to encourage me. Except it kind of has the opposite effect when she's laughing as she says it.

"It's been all week. And it's not just the first and second years but people from our grade too. Everyone seems to think I'm some sort of pitiful thing that can't defend myself."

"Lila calm down, everything will go back to normal soon. I'm sure of it."

"Doubtful." I grumble stuffing the book back on the shelf. She sits on the counter next to me. We are in the library off in the far corner away from everyone else. I don't even remember why we came in here in the first place I'm too busy getting myself all riled up.

"I know you got attacked by Xerxes and everything and you have every right to be upset about it but at the same time you have to let it go, I mean you've gotten increasingly more moody every day this week. Are you okay?"

How was I supposed to tell her that my irritability had less to do with anything Xerxes had done to me and more to do with the guy I'm seeing on the side. Or currently not seeing at all. Draco hasn't spoken a single word to me since I told him we shouldn't make what we have any more complicated then it needs to be. Which made for a really awkward potions class. Luckily Snape was there so our talking would have been kept at a limit anyway but it was still awkward nevertheless.

"Yeah I'm fine, just emotional lately is all. I'm sorry." I apologize.

But this is what I wanted wasn't it? Go back to how it was before we were all chummy and friendly. And now he's pretending I don't exist. If anything I should be thankful that he's doing what I asked. And yet here I am, whining and complaining about every damn thing I can. It's because I miss him and its only been three days.

"You know what you need?" she hops off the counter and stands next to me with an arm around my shoulder.

"A hobby?"

"Kind of. You need a boy."

"You're joking." I laugh awkwardly. That is exactly the opposite of what I need right now.

"Come on, you know you liked the attention Blaise gave you. What happened with that?"

"He's not my type." He's a maggot.

"Who is your type then?"

Draco pops into my head before I can think better of it. His smirk, his abs, his cockiness. Yep he's my type.

"I know you were somehow involved with that Malachi guy, but he isn't here. You need someone here." she goes on feeding off my silence.

"I'll think about it and get back to you okay?" I place the rest of the books back on the shelves and grab my notebook, "I have to go make sure I have all my homework in the room for this weekend."

"Okay as long as you promise to think about it. Tell Draco hi from me."

"Will do."

"Actually don't bother. He's still in a bad mood."

You're telling me. I give her one last smile and head off. I really didn't need to check if my homework was there; I know it is. I just wanted to get out of that awkward conversation. I know I need to tell her about Draco but that just didn't seem like the right time. Never seems like the right time. I roll my eyes at my own thought. I can be a big pain in the ass sometimes.

I open the door figuring I'd be alone because Draco and I don't have to meet up until after dinner on Friday's, but low and behold there he is sitting on the couch reading.

I walk in and close the door behind me. He doesn't flinch or anything. He just keeps on reading away. Well, how do I make this as painless as possible?

"Good evening Draco." That's pretty good. Not too friendly but it opens up the air for conversation.

He still doesn't move. Doesn't respond in the slightest. I stare at him waiting for something, anything.

"Hello Draco." I say taking a step closer to him.

Again nothing. Am I going to have to attack him to get a response? Because I can do that... I can so do that.

"Are you seriously going to continue to ignore me?" I growl.

He shifts slightly, lifting his foot and placing it on his knee. But besides that he doesn't acknowledge me at all.

"Fine, be that way." I stomp to my room and slam the door. I pace back and forth trying to calm myself down. I don't see how I can be upset with him; he's only doing what I asked. That's not technically true, I asked for everything to go back to the way it was... he never ignored me like a five year old before.

I go to collapse on my bed when I am stopped short by the site of a small box wrapped in green paper. And it has a silver bow on it. Slytherin colors. How original. I pick up the box and head back out to the living room.

"What is this supposed to be?" I snap placing the present on the arm rest of the couch.

"It's a box." he answers without looking up.

"Thank you captain obvious. Why was it in my room on my bed?"

"Don't let this shock you but I'm guessing because it's for you." he says still not looking up at me.

"Is it from you?"

"Would you just open it already." he barks slamming his book shut and getting up to walk around me. I watch him head for the kitchen and grab a glass of water. I turn back to the small gift. Fine, I'll open it but only because I'm curious about what is in it not because I'm happy about it.

I untie the ribbon and pull off the paper. There in my hands was a small black box. I look over to him but he was enamored by something in the fridge and wasn't paying any attention to me. I lift the lid and gasp.

There inside the box lay an antique looking necklace. I lift it out and lay the box back on the couch. The long bronze chain is beautiful, but it's nothing compared to the transparent oval ruby hanging from it. The gem itself is at least an inch in length. "Why'd you get this for me?" I ask holding it carefully.

"I got it while you were passed out. If you don't like it I'm sure I can find someone else who will. Daphne's sister has been awfully nice to me lately and I..."

"No. I love it. Thank you." I whisper still admiring it. How he knew I loved rubies I will never know. Why he got it for me is an even better question. I turn and face him. He is leaning against the counter watching me.

"You're welcome," and without another glance at me he grabs his drink and walks straight to his room and shuts the door.

Okay. Now what? Obviously he's still not talking to me. But what the hell? I pick up the box and head for my room. I look back at his closed door and am tempted to kick it down and force him to tell me what is going on. But instead I walk through my door and shut it behind me. I look down at the necklace again. What was he thinking?

What am I thinking? I should give it back to him. But for now I'm going to wear it. I clasp it around my neck and look in the mirror. The way it caught the light reminds me of blood. Which may sound creepy, but in a way it kind of just makes sense.

I sit down and begin to do my homework as if nothing was the matter and Draco hadn't just given me a necklace that a) I guarantee was not cheap and b) symbolizes a lot more than a friends with benefits kind of relationship. Neither of which I should be promoting by wearing it.

I need to concentrate on this paper. Five pages of parchment on muggles and the dangers they impose. Luckily I'm good at bull shitting because otherwise I'd write Alecto Carrow a paper she'd never forget. Then I'd get expelled, then I could kill her, then I'd be free from all tyranny! I laugh at the thought. I catch myself playing with the necklace absentmindedly as I begin writing. Whose kidding who? I'm not going to be able to write a thing. Stupid distracting blonde git. I toss my quill down and look back at the door. What to do? What to do...

I stand up and decide upon the only rational thing that I could think of: yell at him until he persuades me to stop.

I walk out of my room prepared to pound on his door until he comes out but apparently there was no need for such preparation because he is standing by the couch looking into the crackling fire. I march over to him.

"Okay Draco, when I said that we should go back to the way things were I did not mean revert back to the days when you considered me an outcast and disgrace to the Slytherin name. How you misconstrued what I said into that is beyond me; I simply didn't want to get any feelings involved. But apparently I seem to have overestimated yours immensely."

"My what?" he asks barely phased, still staring into the flames.

"Your feelings. I get that you've been using me, hell I know I've been using you, but I figured after what was said last weekend before the whole Xerxes fiasco that maybe there was something a little more to it."

"You're wearing the necklace." he whispers finally looking at me.

"Well, yes. I like it." I comment looking down at the red ruby hanging from my neck, "But stop deflecting because I am not going to sit back and let you ignore me without clearing the air first. If you want this whole friends with benefits thing to stop just say the word. I mean I was the one who convinced you to do it in the first place, so no hard feelings if you're over it. I would just like a vocal validation from you."

He stares at me as if I just asked him to name the seven uses of a snuffingus plant. It wasn't that difficult was it? Just tell me to get over myself and find another guy to frolic with or something.

"Well?" I ask, placing my hands on my hips.

"You really are an idiot."

I open my mouth to give some sassy retort but am promptly silenced by his lips on mine. My body's natural reaction was not exactly what it should have been. I should have pushed him away and slapped him for thinking he could just make me shut up by kissing me. But instead my body acts as if his lips are the source of my happiness and without them my life can't go on.

I grab his hair and pull him closer to me so that his entire body frames my own. I want to feel every inch of him against me. I ignore the burning ache in my throat and push him against the wall. He started this so that means anything that happens is all his fault.

He grabs my waist and begins to slide his hands up my shirt. He is not getting the upper hand today. No way. I pull away and smirk. He looks confused for only a moment until I rip his shirt open, the buttons fly everywhere. I guide the shirt off his shoulders and it falls to the floor in a crumpled heap. I look at his bare chest and arms and feel the insides of my stomach tighten. No one should be allowed to be this physically beautiful. I want to devour him, and not just in a vampire way.

"A shirt for a shirt, now we're even." I whisper feeling his skin underneath my fingertips.

He doesn't say a word. But wraps his fingers around my neck and pulls me back to him. The stinging in my throat kicks up a notch but I continue to ignore it. My body needs this, hell I need this. He rolls us over so now I am the one up against the wall.

He begins to kiss down my jaw line trailing down to my neck. I look up to the ceiling in order to concentrate on keeping my teeth just as they are, no fangs are needed right now thank you very much. His lips reach my collar bone and he starts unbuttoning my shirt; after every button he gently kisses my newly exposed skin until the shirt is completely open and he's on his knees kissing my lower stomach. The necklace felt cold against my skin. He grins as he stands up and slides the shirt off my shoulders and arms. The shirt falls to the floor next to his. And I had always wondered how he got so many girls to give it up to him... silly me.

I couldn't let him set this pace, it was too torturous for me. Not to mention it allowed for too much thinking. I pull him closer to me again and let out a surprised gasp. My body has never been exposed to so much human skin since I've been turned and the overwhelming passion engulfed me. I kiss him with a new kind of fury. My body reacts without much help from my brain. I push off the wall and usher us towards his room all the while fumbling with the button of his pants. If he was surprised by my forwardness he didn't let on. I get it unclasped and unzip them. I pause for only a second so I could push his pants down. They fall to the floor and he steps out of them. I get all of a two-second look at his black boxers before he comes at me again. My skirt follows shortly afterwards and is somewhere on the floor leading up to his room.

We fall to his bed in a tangle of limbs. I laugh lightly as he climbs on top of me. His smile takes my breath away as I feel every part of him rest against me. I wanted exactly what this was leading up to. I love feeling his emotions through his skin and what was even more I love his skin. I love his smile and his touch and his kisses. He sits up and straddles me. His hands slowly glide up my stomach to my bra.

I wanted this, I have dreamed about it more than once. But that was before I was a vampire. We were getting to the point of no return. If I let us go any farther I know I won't be able to control my hunger anymore. The monster inside me was raging on just behind the curtain and with each touch becomes a little more visible. If I let us have sex, I would feed on him. There is no question about it. Malachi practically guaranteed it, and as much as I don't want to I believe him. Is that really how I want to remember having sex for the first time? Technically I'd have to erase Draco's memory and therefore he'd never remember having sex with me. Or I let him remember and he goes off and tells everyone and then I'm screwed. And that's all if I don't kill him in the process. HOW DID I LET US GET THIS FAR?

I sigh loudly as his lips kiss lightly around the edge of my bra sending goosebumps absolutely everywhere. Oh right, that's how. He slides a bra strap off my shoulder and proceeds to nibble on the skin where it used to be. My throat burns with an unyielding pain now. It wouldn't be long until I lose it. He moves on to the other side but makes a pit stop near the ruby necklace that had remained around my neck somehow. He kisses around the gem and squeezes my breast at the same time.

And that did it. I sit straight up and push him off me a little harder then needed.

"I have to go... I forgot to tell Beth about the thing... tomorrow." I say hurriedly jumping off the bed.

"What thing?" he asks obviously flustered by being tossed to the floor.

"That thing, you know. It's one of those project things." I shout rushing out of the room and grabbing my skirt. I slip it on and zip it up quickly. I run over to the living room and pick up my white shirt. Before I get the chance to put it on Draco grabs my wrist and turns me towards him. Surprisingly he didn't look angry. In fact he didn't even feel angry.

"We can stop at any time; all you have to do is say so. You don't have to make an excuse to get away."

"What?" I ask still confused as to why he isn't yelling at me for skipping out once things were getting good.

"I know you want this to be simple, but it's anything but simple Lila. I want you to trust me. I want you to confide in me. I want you."

I think I'm delusional from the from the hunger and distracted by Draco's half naked body because I just imagined Draco saying he wanted me. What a laugh.

"I'll wait, but I'm not going to let you lie to yourself or me anymore."

"Okay, but I have to go talk to Beth about the thing." I argue not trusting myself to say anything else. I shrug off his grasp and throw on the shirt.

"Sure you do. See you after dinner." he smirks and heads back to his room.

I turn and leave not waiting a second longer. I needed to get out of there and as far away from his inviting lips as possible.

I walk barefoot through the hallway in a daze. What the hell almost happened? What the hell did he say to me again? I want you to trust me. Was he on drugs? I walk with more determination even though I have no idea where I was going. What could get my mind off of this? Xerxes... that's a good one. I need to write Malachi and tell him about his brother's little visit. Once I make a concrete decision I head up to the owl tower. I could write the letter up there and send it off.

I get there faster than humanly possible and begin writing vigorously.

Dear Malachi,

Surprise! A letter from me. I got your letter and being the upstanding vampire that I am you're forgiven for being a douche bag during your last visit. Speaking of douche bags, guess who paid Hogwarts a visit this last weekend. Your brother, Xerxes! Don't worry he didn't do too much damage, but he did get in a good bite out of my neck, the bastard. Anyway he mentioned something about needing my blood and how if I don't show up in two weeks he'd come back and murder everyone I care about. So I just thought you should know. Great chatting with you. Bye bye.

Love,

Delilah.

That's professional enough. I roll up the parchment and stick it in one of the owl's carrying case.

"Okay little owl, find Malachi Conner for me... he's a vampire. Thanks." I take it to the window and it flies out into the dark sky. Okay, good. Got that finished now what? I look down at my shirt that was doing a horrible job of keeping out the night breeze. Ahh, that makes sense. I didn't button it close. How embarrassing. Luckily I think I ran fast enough so that no one who did see me could recognize me. I attempt to button it up and that's when I realize that it had no buttons. It had no buttons because I didn't grab my shirt I grabbed Draco's shirt. I bet I look a right mess. Holding the shirt close I head down the stairs. It is dinner time so maybe I won't run into anyone and I can go get a shirt that is actually mine without being seen.

"Hey Lila. Who were you sending a letter to?"

Beth's voice stops me in my tracks. Are you kidding me? I look down a ways and there she is walking up the stairs towards me. I hold the shirt together even tighter. Maybe she wouldn't notice.

"Malachi. Told him about Xerxes visit." I say giving her a big smile.

"That make sense I'm... wait, why do you look like you got in a fight with a handful of cornish pixies?"

"I uh..."

"And whose shirt are you wearing?"

"Well..."

"And who gave you that necklace! It's beautiful!" she closes the final distance between us and picks up the jewel lightly, admiring it. I'm about to respond when she cuts me off, "Don't even think about lying to me missy. I caught you red handed."

"This isn't what it looks like." I explain taking the necklace out of her grasp.

"Oh I think it's exactly what it looks like." she laughs folding her arms over her chest.

"And what does that mean?"

"That you have a boy! And that's why you ran out on me earlier so quickly!" she squeals jumping up and down.

"Not exactly..." I don't know how to calm her down... I don't even have to touch her to feel the joy radiating from her body.

"Wait, so it's a girl? I mean that's kind of surprising but I'd still love you nonetheless. I'm just happy you've finally found someone to romp around in the sheets with!"

"Beth! I'm not a lesbian."

"What did you mean by not exactly then? I'm serious, I don't care. Is she nice? Can I meet her? No wonder you were keeping it all hush hush. I..."

"It's Draco Beth! The guy I'm involved with is Draco." I shout squeezing my eyes shut.

She is silent. I open one of my eyes with hesitation. At least I finally told her.

"I know it might be a tad shocking but we're not together or anything. We're just friends with benefits and at first I only did it because it was the same day you told me about you and Damon and I was mad and so I went to him... and well from then on I just didn't know how to tell you."

"You're the other girl?" she asks slowly as if I hadn't very quickly summed up the whole ordeal in one breath.

"Yes." I sigh, "and I wanted to tell you, I promise."

"This makes so much more sense now!" she cries. Her happy tone and smile returns in an instant.

"You're not mad?" I ask hesitantly.

"Of course not. I certainly don't like him. I mean I'm slightly annoyed you kept it from me for so long, but hey, the fact he's a happier nicer guy is all your doing!"

"I guess..."

"No wonder he was such a wreck this last week... you almost died! Wait! Does he know you're a vampire?"

"Oh Lord no. Like I said we're just friends with benefits ... no reason to actually involve him in my life."

"Right, you've only been in love with him for forever and a day."

"You take that back! We've entered an informal agreement to use each other for pleasure and stress relieving activities... that is it."

"So you haven't fed on him?" she asks raising an eyebrow.

"Of course not! I don't just feed on my peers! Blaise doesn't count mind you, he's a twat."

"But you have had sex with him?"

"NO! Why does your mind keep jumping to over the top scenarios?"

"Well with the way you look one can only assume." she chuckles trying to flatten a piece of my hair that must be sticking up.

"He's your fiance! And not to mention if I tried to have sex with him I'd probably end up feeding on him. Those two things apparently go hand in hand."

"He may be my fiance but I don't love him. I would say I don't care who he does on his free time, but now that you're involved I'm going to start caring... he better not hurt you."

"Friends with benefits. FRIENDS." I say slowly, emphasizing every word.

"Yeah yeah so you've said. Come with me while I send this letter."

"Okay," I follow her back up the stairs I just descended.

"That vampire sex thing sucks though. No pun intended." she chuckles to herself tying her letter to an owls foot.

"You're telling me," I groan leaning against the wall.

"One thing I will say though, even if he is a dick, Draco sure does know how to pick 'em."

"Aw shucks Beth, thanks." I give her a winning smile.

"I wasn't talking about you... I was talking about that necklace."

I laugh loudly and punch her in the arm. A handful of owls did not like my quick movement and start hooting loudly.

"Come on, let's get out of here and get you in a shirt that doesn't scream I just had sex." she grabs my arm and ushers us back out the way we came in. I should have known Beth wouldn't freak out on me. She's my best friend after all.


	39. Chapter XXXIX

Guess who owes you all another apology? Yeah... me. I wish I had a good excuse for how long this one took to get out but I don't. My writingblock blows. But good news... after this chapter I should get back on a roll! So I really hope you all like it. Thank you to those who keep me on my toes! And everyone who reviews! Speaking of which... here goes my extra Thank You's:

**KaitlynEmmaRose, NobleAndAncientLineBlack, xXMizz Alec VolturiXx, vianney, Rockin'ItMeStyle, MissLorraineScarlet, unknowingly'inlove, Louise Hallas Nielsen, BadassAlec, gogo21, Mrs. P. MF Malfoy, Little Miss Sarcastic**

Please Enjoy! :D

* * *

_"You going to tell me what I had to wait out here for that was so important?" I growl gesturing at the glowing Bloody Mary sign above us. _

_ "Later." he says grabbing my arm and steering me away from the growing line that was forming outside the door._

_ "Let go of me Malachi, I can walk without your help thank you." I push him off of me angrily. I had to stand outside this ridiculous club for what seemed like hours; I watched a handful of humans and vampires go in having a grand ole time all the while I stayed put, leaning against the building looking like a creeper. Not my favorite activity._

_ "Then pick up the pace; we need to get out of here." he shoves me forward and glances around apprehensively._

_ "Oh great. Who'd you piss off now?" I roll my eyes and begin to walk faster not looking back. Sure I didn't like hanging around with nothing to do outside the blood bar, but deep down I don't think I would have liked hanging inside it either. _

_ "No one Delilah. I shouldn't have brought you."_

_ "If I remember correctly you were too afraid I'd run off to the mall in your absence. So tell me... who are we running away from?"_

_ He grabs my arm and stops me mid stride. He glares down at me with controlled anger, "We're not running away from anyone! I just want to get you out of here. I forgot how much I despise the place."_

_ "So you won't be taking me there for my birthday?"_

_ "Stop it with the snide attitude or I won't finish explaining how I turned you." He releases my arm and begins walking again at a more normal pace. _

_ "Fine. I'm sorry." I apologize keeping in step with him._

_ "Turning a human vampire is one of the hardest things to do because you have to stop drinking from them just before they're ready to die. Their blood has to be practically all gone otherwise our blood that they drink will kill them. The only problem is that once we start drinking that much from a human it's nearly impossible to stop."_

_ "You did." I murmur. _

_ "You're correct, but it wasn't easy. A young vampire would never be able to do it, just in case you were getting any ideas..."_

_ "How well you know me... now I'm all bummed that I can't turn the milk man."_

_ "You're really funny Delilah."_

_ "I know. It's one of my best qualities." I laugh._

_._._

"How was dinner?"

"It was good." I answer closing the door behind me. How awkward was this going to get? Was he going to take back the whole 'wanting me' comment and say it was all for a laugh? Maybe he was drunk. I look up at him. He was sitting on the counter top drinking what looked like a glass of water. Could be vodka...

"I see you changed." he grins.

I look down at my top that contained all the buttons still attached to it. "Right. I kind of left in a hurry and I grabbed the wrong shirt." I explain, fumbling over my words. Why the hell am I so nervous right now? Is it because we almost had sex? Or is it simply because it's Draco.

"I don't think we should do any more friends with benefits type stuff." I knew it! I knew he was full of it. "This weekend." he finishes hopping off the counter. "Don't look so put out Delilah. It'll be much harder for me I can assure you."

"Then why would you not want to?" Oh boy do I sound pathetic. When did I get so pathetic sounding?

"I'm proving to you what I said earlier."

"What if I don't want you beyond whatever we have right now?" I snap. Good, fighting the urge to swoon worked; now I'm just being bitchy.

"But you do, so I figure we can hang out like real friends and see how it goes." he steps around the table and walks closer to me.

"What are we possibly going to do while hanging out? The only thing we're good at is fighting with each other or making out with each other." I cross my hands over my chest. This is absurd.

"I overheard you and Beth talking about some muggle game you used to play with cards. It was called battle or something."

"War? You want to play War? A muggle card game?"

"Why not? Afraid you'll lose?" he steps so close to me I could feel his breath on my face.

"You're on." I smirk and push him away lightly. I walk to my room to get the cards. I'm pretty sure I'm dreaming. Draco Malfoy wants to play a muggle game... with me. There's no other explanation for it. Then again, he did consent to making out with me on a weekly basis and that was pretty shocking... I shake my head roughly and head back out to him. If this was some trick to get inside my head it isn't going to work. Then again, maybe it's not. Maybe he just wants to get to know me. Okay okay, I'll stop the wishful thinking.

"Before we play war how bout we play a quick game of 52 card pick up!" I smile sweetly at him.

"What's that?"

"Do you want to play or not?" I press.

"Um, sure."

"Okie dokie." I laugh and throw the cards up in the air so they land everywhere.

"What did you do that for?" he brushes off a card that landed on his shoulder.

"There are 52 cards in a deck, and you said you wanted to play 52 card pick up... so now you pick up the 52 cards!" I giggle taking a seat on the couch.

I watch as he pulls out his wand give it a wave and the cards fly neatly into his outstretched hand. He hands them to me with a satisfactory type grin.

Well that was a giant fail. Stupid magic loopholes.

"War?" he takes a seat next to me.

"War."

._.

"What time is it?" I yawn picking up the deck of cards lying next to me on the floor.

"Just past one in the morning."

"We've been playing for three hours!"

"We did take that break when you made french toast."

"But still. You played over four muggle card games with me." I stay seated on the floor staring at him in surprise.

"And I beat you at three of them." he leans back against the couch and sticks out his legs in front of him.

"Why did you do this?" I ask quietly looking into the fire.

"Do what?"

"This. Sit here and play stupid card games with me. And talk about my love of dogs and your interest in quidditch and so on."

"I wasted six years not getting to know you."

"Oh you knew me. You knew exactly what to say and do to piss me off." I laugh looking back at him.

"I still do." he chuckles quietly, "But spending these weekends with you... watching you defend Beth back when you had no idea what was going on with her and me... helping me get my mom and saving my life from that vampire... kissing you... all of these things ..." His voice tapers off and he looks down at his hands.

"All of those things what?" I ask hesitantly.

"My point is you're worth spending time with."

"You too Draco." I crawl over next to him. I almost tell him about having a crush on him for half of my life but stop myself just in time. First of all it wasn't a crush... I hated him. Secondly what the hell do I think I'm doing? Cozying up with Draco like this? I know his father; I know his mission: get as much knowledge about vampires as possible. Why do I think he's being real with me?

Because I feel it. He doesn't look through me anymore; he looks at me. Something's changed. He's changed.

"I invited the group over tomorrow to hang out by the way."

"Cool. That should be great fun." I add now unsure of what else to say. When did this get so complicated?

"We get to act like we hate each other again."

"Oh right, I forgot. I told Beth about us; I mean I told her I was involved with you physically; like we make-out and stuff when we're bored kind of thing." I ramble.

"Did you tell her with that much finesse?" he laughs.

"Oh shut up." I nudge him with my elbow, "she took it really well all things considered. She was only annoyed I kept it hidden from her for this long."

"That makes sense. She really cares about you. I've never seen her get more passionate about anything than her friendship with you. The first week we started dating, if that's what you want to call it, she threatened to cut my balls off and feed them to a hippogriff if I spoke ill of you at all."

"She's usually so sweet." I laugh.

"And then the first day I see you you threaten my life if I hurt her. I didn't expect either of you to be so protective."

"Good. Glad to keep you on your toes." I unconsciously wrap my arm around his and lean on his shoulder.

"What are we Delilah?" he asks entwining his fingers in mine. I suck in a breath of air. The passion I feel for him increased ten fold through his touch. He wants me that's for sure, and I want him. I take a calming deep breath and let it out. There's no need to lose my cool. We're going to be fine. It's just physical attraction that's all...

"I think we're screwed Draco. I think we're screwed." I sigh giving his hand a squeeze.

._.

Why is my pillow moving? Why is my pillow warm? I open my eyes groggily. Why am I in the living room? I go to move my hands and I realize they are wrapped around my pillow, only my pillow isn't a pillow. It's Draco. We somehow fell asleep on each other last night right here on the floor. His arm is wrapped firmly around my back and there's no way I can get up without waking him. What am I thinking? Why the hell do I want to get up? He has me held securely to him and I can't help but feel completely safe. His fingers tighten around my arm slightly and then relax but he remains unmoving. His dreams must be peaceful because I only feel relaxed and loved.

Gah I have to stop this. I'm being completely irrational. It's bad enough I use him for physical enjoyment but now I'm getting emotionally involved, and I think he may be too. And there's nothing we can do. I'm a vampire and his father and half the wizarding community want my kind dead, or worse. And he's betrothed... to my best friend. I don't think it could get any worse.

"Knock knock! Is anyone awake yet?" The loud voice was followed by obnoxious pounding on the door.

"What the hell?" Draco sits up suddenly accidentally knocking me to the floor completely.

"Owe." I groan sitting up and rubbing the side of my face that made contact with the ground.

"Are you okay?" he whispers helping me stand up.

"HELLOOOOO. Anyone there?"

"Just peachy." I mutter glaring at the door.

"I'll handle them, you go get ready."

I look at him for a moment trying to decide what to do. I wanted to say screw whoever was at the door... we just slept with each other. Doesn't that call for some kind of conversation? It's not exactly a normal occurrence. But maybe it was, for him. He didn't look like anything was different.

"Alright." I comply turning to go. I wasn't going to make a big deal out of this. Not like it matters.

"Delilah." he grabs my wrist and pulls me back to him.

"SOMEONE BETTER ANSWER THIS BLOODY DOOR!"

"You better answer it."

"I will, but first..." he pulls me into him and gives me a kiss, "Now go." he smiles and pushes me towards my room. In a daze I head to my room and fall to my bed. I stare at the ceiling with a smile plastered on my face. What am I becoming? At least I'm not going out there and making them all leave so I could spend another day alone with Draco. Hmm, that's actually a good idea. No wait. I cannot allow myself to act like some lovestruck teenager. Get a grip! I stand up and throw on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. No point in acting like I care; which I don't.

"Where's Blaise?"

I stop bustling about my room so I could focus on the conversation that was taking place out in the living room.

"He's in our room. Anytime I mention coming over here he flips out. Do you have any idea why?" It was Nott. He sounds overly nosy today. Great.

"Why would I?" Draco asks sounding bored.

"I think it's Delilah. He always makes up some excuse in order to not be around her. He's not coming to Hogsmead next weekend either."

"Remind me to thank her then; I have never been fond of that pretentious swine."

"Crabbe and Goyle are coming over instead."

"Fantastic. How I've missed those two neanderthals."

I finish throwing my hair up in a ponytail and walk out my door. Might as well join them; I can't hide forever.

"Look who decided to finally wake up!" Draco smirks playfully as I walk into the kitchen.

"Hey Nott." I say, completely ignoring Draco.

"Hey Delilah. The girls won't be here for awhile... you know them. They have to take two hours to get ready for the day."

"No big deal. I think I can keep up with just you guys for a little while."

"Keep up with wouldn't be the words I would use." Draco interjects heading towards me.

"And what words would you use Draco? Dare I ask." I ask with mock pleasantry.

"Annoy, bother, bore, pester, agitate. Shall I go on?"

"Usually your rudeness would upset me, but I had a great night's sleep and I'm not going to let you ruin a great morning."

"How sweet. Did you imagine cuddling with some poor sap you lured to your lair?"

"Wow, how'd you know? Except for the fact he came willingly, but that's beside the point."

"Um guys?" Nott's voice knocked me back to reality. Draco was standing a foot away from me with the same semi-surprised look that I know I was sporting. Even when we're fighting we can't stay away from each other. Well, fake fighting I guess.

"I'm going to change. Be right back." Draco says quickly leaving Nott and I staring after him. Good job Draco, way to act normal.

A loud knock at the door saves me from having to start any small talk. I run to it and fling it open.

"The fun has arrived." Goyle announces. He waves his wand at our counter and a good fifty bottles of beer appear.

"Where'd you get those?" Nott asks impressed.

"Got one of the house elves to get 'em. They were easily convinced it was for the best." He laughs and takes a seat on the couch.

I start to close the door when a hand pushes it back open.

"I didn't know we invited charity cases to this shin dig." Crabbe says giving me a look of utter loathing.

"She's my partner and if you can't handle her presence then you can leave." Draco declares coming back out into the living room.

"Don't get so votile. I was just expressing my opinion."

"It's volatile Crabbe. Good to know your vocabulary hasn't improved any." Draco laughs.

"My aim has though." Crabbe grumbles pointing his wand right at Draco.

"Woah. Crabbe relax. This is supposed to be a fun day. Breathe man." Nott runs up to him and pats him on the back.

I stay standing right where I am staring at all of them. Boys are insane.

"Hello? Can we come in?" Gretel asks flirtatiously standing in the open doorway leaning against the frame. The guys pause their glare war to glance her way.

"Sure, join the fray." I stay there holding open the door.

"Lila!" Beth runs in and gives me a huge hug.

"Don't make me gag."

I pull away and look over her shoulder. Standing there is Daphne's little sister Astoria. Though no one would know she's younger; she's wearing a black miniskirt and a skin tight black and white striped shirt with red high heals. And to top it all off she's wearing enough make-up to make a clown jealous.

"Just go in already Astoria. I promised I'd let you come but I swear if you embarrass me I'm going to make you regret being born." Daphne grabs her sisters arm and pushes her in.

"It's been this way the whole way down here." Beth whispers shutting the door after Pansy comes in.

"And we can't kick her out?" Pansy adds obviously overhearing Beth's comment.

"Maybe it's just a cry for help. I remember when you guys went through that slutty stage."

Beth stifles her laughter by pretending to cough.

"It wasn't slutty; it was expressive. But at least we didn't talk as much." Pansy grumbles heading to the counter and grabbing a beer.

"Well? What are we going to do now?" Astoria whines breaking free of her sister's grasp.

"Beer games!" shouts Goyle shoving a fist into the air.

"Goodie." I mutter taking a seat at the table. This is going to be great fun...

._.

Two hours later everyone was at least a little intoxicated. Some more than others.

"LILA! Why aren't you drinking?" Beth shouts into my ear. She throws an arm around my back and squeezes tightly.

"Because I'm making sure no one breaks anything." I give her a small smile and pat her hand.

"Come on Lila, no one's that drunk. Please play the next game with us." Daphne joins us at the table.

"No one except Crabbe you mean." I argue trying not to laugh at the fact he is dancing with a potted plant.

"Exactly. Now that he's indisposed we need you! Please?"

"Pretty pretty please?" Beth adds.

"With a cherry on top."

"Fine. But don't get upset when I..."

"When you what Kane?" Draco smirks joining the conversation.

"When I kick your ass." I finish, smirking right back at him.

"I accept the challenge." he laughs.

"What game are we playing?"

"Don't know yet." Beth giggles.

They all began to argue about what game to play straight away. I stay sitting at the table regretting to ever take part in this. It's not that I don't find them all mildly amusing, but when humans are drunk not only are they more susceptible to feed on but their blood gives off an even more potent sent. The alcohol doesn't effect me, but drinking their blood would. Even as I think about it I grow thirstier. And it doesn't help that I'm bored. Boredom does not do well for a vampire.

"I don't want to play hide and go seek. I'm not five!" Astoria whines.

"Beth won, so she gets to choose."

"It's not even a drinking game!" she continues.

"Then make it one." I shout ignoring the urge to slam my head on the table.

"Okay, when the person whose 'it' finds someone they have to rush back here and drink a whole beer. The person who loses then has to do a dare. After that is done the 'it' person can go back out and start looking for more people; also if you make it back to the room without being found you don't have to drink at all." Pansy explains.

"How did you come up with that right on the spot?" Daphne asks.

"Played it with my friends back at home." she giggles.

"So the person who is 'it' potentially get's screwed." Draco points out.

"Pretty much."

"NOT IT!" Astoria screams grabbing onto Draco's arm.

The rest of them all shout in unison that they're not it as well. And then they turn to me. I didn't utter a single sound.

"Lila's it!" Beth runs back over to me and gives me a hug.

"What about Nott and Gretel?" Daphne asks.

"They're busy in the bathroom..." Draco laughs.

Oh boy is she going to regret that later. Maybe this isn't such a bore after all. I do get to be 'it' and that means I'll win every single time.

"Let's do partners. Draco's mine!" Astoria announces still hanging all over him.

That did it. For the last two hours I have had to watch her attempts at seducing Draco. She flirted non stop and continuously shoved her boobs in his face. If there was anyone I wanted to feed on the most right now it would be her. But I have a pretty good control on my feeding urges so she's safe for now. What she isn't safe from is my opinion.

"Hey Astoria, what if you stop throwing yourself on a guy who's already taken? You might look a tad less pathetic, but then again with what you're wearing maybe not."

"He's not yours!" she cries.

"Obviously." I stand up, "Now if you guys want to do partners it's fine by me. I'll just find you faster."

"We don't need partners." Draco says stepping away from Astoria.

She crosses her arms in front of her chest and begins to pout.

"I'l give you guys to the count of a hundred. Better get moving." I announce, sitting back down.

They all run out except for Crabbe who is passed out cold on the floor, and Beth. She stays standing next to me with a knowing smile on her face.

"I would thank you for standing up for me, but I think it was primarily for you. I mean if I was getting annoyed by her then I can only imagine what someone who actually likes him would feel."

"Shut up and get going." I stick my tongue out at her. She just smiles and runs off. I sit there staring at the ceiling. What am I going to dare them all to do... I hate truth and dare games. The last time I played Beth and I got locked out of our room while being half-naked. That was a fun time. Okay, I think I've waited long enough; time to catch some drunk people.

I head out, shutting the door behind me. I take all of two steps before I see Draco standing just out of the shadows down the hallway. He doesn't get the whole point of this game does he? Or if he does he's just horrible at it.

"Okay... well that was easy. I found you." I say walking up to him.

"I lied." he closes the gap between us.

"Lied about what?"

He grabs my waist and pushes me back against the wall. The sunlight streams through the window right onto us. He's not going to do what I think he's going to do... not in broad daylight in the middle of the hallway... He doesn't even look around before coming in and kissing my neck. He plants tiny kisses that lead up to my mouth. I should push him away, but this was the most exciting thing that has happened today. Of course that didn't change the fact we were still standing in the middle of a well lit area for anyone to see.

"Draco we can't,"

"Anyone who would care about us is off hiding somewhere thinking you're coming to find them. Don't worry so much." He smiles wickedly and begins kissing me again. He's a lot rougher than normal as he grabs my hair and pulls hard. His body pushes me against the wall.

"You're so beautiful." he whispers in my ear.

"And you're so drunk." I whisper back.

"Not that drunk." he laughs as he starts to unbutton my shirt.

"Draco!" I shout hitting his hands off of me.

"Fine, let's get out of here."

"What about the game?"

"Again with the worrying." he grabs my hand and pulls me off down the hallway.


	40. Chapter XL

**Hey! It did not in fact take me a month to update! How exciting is that? I know I'm thrilled. :D The next few installments are going to be mighty good fun I think. Lot's of drama. So I hope you enjoy! Also..anyone seen the final trailer for HP and the DH part 2? I seriously squeal every time I watch it. Anyway, I want to thank those of you who take the time to message and review this story. Without your interest and encouragement this story wouldn't be what it is today. So here are the shout outs that deserve giant THANK YOU's!**

**KaitlynEmmaRose, unknowingly'inlove, Rockin'ItMeStyle, Sonny13, xXMizz Alec VolturiXx**

**Read on... and Enjoy :D**

* * *

"I still can't believe you just stopped playing. I stayed hiding behind that damn knight statue for two hours."

"Probably for the best; you were kind of drunk." I pat Beth lightly on her back.

"Everyone's mad at you."

"Oh no. Whatever will I do?" I laugh brushing my hair.

"What was so important that you left us all out to dry?" she grabs my brush and forces me to face her.

"I was just tired." I lie.

"I didn't know vampires get tired." she growls throwing the brush on my bed.

"There is a lot you don't know."

"Apparently." she turns back to her bed and finishes getting ready.

I shouldn't feel guilty. It was just a stupid game and I wanted to spend more time with Draco. And he wasn't playing either. Except no one knows that part. Beth will get over it.

"You know, I really didn't think you'd choose him over me."

"What?"

"Anthony Goldstein the Ravenclaw prefect found me last night and told me he saw you making out with my boyfriend by the lake."

I stare at her without saying a word.

"That's what I thought. I know you like him, but he is just the same as he's always been. Sneaky and spineless."

"I know Draco's not perfect but neither am I. I'm a bloody vampire for crying out loud."

"But Delilah you're inherently good. And usually you put others above yourself. So when my best friend comes back would you let me know?" she gives me a sad smile and leaves the room.

I stare after her in semi shock. Okay, so this isn't exactly how I thought my morning would start. I finish getting ready and head down to breakfast. I'm not going to focus on what Beth said; it would only ruin my day. What I am going to focus on is finding Anthony Goldstein and asking him why the hell he felt he needed to Narc on me.

"Hey Delilah you want to hang out later? Oh wait... You'll probably forget... or fall asleep." Daphne asks falling into step beside me.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't worry; I'll forgive you eventually. Especially since you put my sister in her place."

"Ha. Thanks." I stop outside the great hall, "I'll see you in a little bit."

"Alright, but we're still fighting." she heads off in the direction of the Slytherin table.

I, however, focuse on the Ravenclaw table. I have no idea who this Anthony is, but since he's a prefect that narrows it down at least a little bit. I lean against the wall and stare intently at the gray and purple table listening to their conversations. A few girls were discussing the answer to a homework assignment and they were getting overly dramatic about the whole thing. In fact that's what most of them were discussing. Bloody homework. I listen to Luna explain about a handful of unheard creatures to a first year who listens intently. And that's when I heard his name.

"Hey Goldstein, can you cover for me tonight? I need to spend an extra couple hours on my paper."

"You owe me. I'll go let Professor Flitwik know."

His voice was deeper than I expected. My eyes focus on the guy standing and heading towards the head table where the professors eat their breakfast. He has shaggy dirty brown hair and is at least six feet tall with broad shoulders. He could probably last about five minutes with me in a fight; which is a pretty long amount of time all things considered. I stay where I am watching him the whole time as he talks to the professor, laughs with a few students, and heads right for me.

I stand up a little straighter as he gets closer. What should I say to him first? Thank you for butting into my business. You suck. Let's see how you handle a punch to the face. All very viable options.

"Hey Kane." Draco slides up next to me.

"Draco I can't talk right now." I keep my eyes focused on Anthony who luckily hasn't noticed me yet.

"I just wanted to apologize for getting everyone mad at you. I'll talk to them. It'll blow over. I promise." he whispers. He places his hand on the small of my back. It sends a spasm of excitement down my spine.

"Draco, please. We can talk later." I finally turn to face him. He was mere inches from my face.

It was right then that Anthony walked by. And yes he notices me, and Draco. The look on his face went from something mildly pleasant to complete outrage. He's cute in a preppy kind of way that's for sure. He picks up his pace and speeds off.

"I'll see you in class." I hiss removing his hand from my back and chasing after Anthony. I catch up to him half way down the hall.

"Hey you. Wait up." I run up beside him. He doesn't stop, nor does he acknowledge my presence. "Excuse me, but I'm talking to you." I keep in step with him and speak a little louder. He continues to ignore me. Alright, I can play this game too.

I push him into the wall. Hard.

"What the hell did you do that for?" he straightens himself and glares at me.

"I didn't think Ravenclaws swore." I comment.

"What do you want Kane?"

"Well, I was just curious as to if you stick your nose into everyone's business or if mine's special case."

He doesn't say a word as he begins walking again. This kid just doesn't get the hint. If he doesn't watch it I'll hit him through the damn wall.

"Okay, so you're not much of a talker. Unless of course it's to blab on me to my best friend. Then it seems you can talk just fine."

He still doesn't say anything. Holy crap this guy is trying my patience.

"Can you at least tell me why you decided to tattle-tale on me, a girl you don't even know? I mean if you had a problem with what you saw you could have at least confronted me about it first." At the end of my sentence I grab his arm and make him face me. He's coursing with anger... and what was that? Jealousy? I let go of his arm immediately, but he doesn't continue walking anywhere.

"Look Delilah if you want to waste your time on scum that's your business, but I'm not going to let you turn into just another Slytherin."

"Come again?"

"You're helping your best friend's boyfriend cheat on her. Classic Slytherin behavior. You never used to act like that. I was trying to help."

"Anthony... I don't know you. And furthermore the whole situation is kind of hard to explain, and is still none of your business, but Beth doesn't care. I mean she cared yesterday because I bailed on a game... but normally she wouldn't care."

"Right."

"The real question is why do you care?" I look at him accusingly. I mean I'm sure I've had a couple classes with him and have seen him around school but we have never hung out. Hell, we've never even talked before this.

"I don't."

That was a lie if I ever heard one. His heart rate sky rocketed.

"Your brother does."

That was not a lie. I stare at him trying to decide what to do. Was he mocking me? In which case I should just feed on him and get it over with, or did he know my brother.

"What are you talking about?"

"Your brother asked me to keep an eye on you before he graduated last year. I'm only doing this because he wanted me to."

Ahh, that makes sense. Damon was a vampire by then and anything he said to this poor sap was mandatory. I should really free him of this unjust servitude. I grab his wrist and speak quickly, "You don't have to spy on me anymore Anthony. You are free to do whatever you like on your spare time."

He yanks his wrist out of my grasp, "I was never spying on you. If I recall correctly you were sucking Malfoy's face by the lake, in a broad clearing for any and all to see. No spying necessary."

"Fine. Just mind your own business then!"

"I'm a prefect. I can't." he grins for the first time and heads off down the hallway again. I don't bother following him this time.

._.

"This is so stupid!" I shout throwing my blade down on the cutting board. The stupid worm I am supposed to be cutting up keeps wriggling in my fingers. Why it has to be half-alive when it goes into the potion is beyond me.

"Having issues?" Draco chuckles as he cuts his worm effortlessly.

"Understatement of the year." I growl picking back up the knife and hacking the worm into tiny non-living bits. It's been three days and none of my friends are talking to me still. Well, if I consider Pansy and Daphne etc as friends... which I don't, then my one friend still isn't talking to me. Beth barely looks at me. And then to top that off I've been dealing with not just her voice but Anthony's voice as well in my head... on repeat. I'm so disappointed, you're better than that, he's never going to change, blah blah blah.

"Delilah are you okay?" Draco asks warmly placing down his knife and walking towards me.

"No. No I'm not okay. You said you'd talk to them. Fix things. Beth is pretending I don't exist; and the other ones are practically just as bad. It was just a dumb game!"

"I did talk to them. And unless I tell them the truth and explain that I dragged you away from the game to get up close and personal with you then nothing I say is going to change their minds. They collectively agreed on making you pay for a week."

"That's just dumb! It was a dumb game! Who cares!" I shout kicking the table.

"I'm sorry Delilah. I wouldn't have pulled you away had I known it would have caused this big of a problem."

"Thanks, but you were drunk; at least I knew better. Whatever, it'll be over by Monday then? The mini-excommunication project."

"Yes. And the weekend is almost here and that means you won't have to see any of them. You can just stay inside with me." He reaches out and grabs my waist tickling me into a frenzy.

"Stop it! Stop!" I cry attempting to push him off me.

"Stop what?"

"Stop please!" I collapse to the floor in a fit of laughter. He tumbles down with me. "And we have to see them." I add catching my breath.

"Why is that?"

"Hogsmeade this weekend, remember?"

He laughs quietly, "True. I'll be with you the whole time though."

I give him a glare, "And that means what to me? Beyond the seclusion of these walls you and I are frenemies. I'm practically alone."

"Again with the drama. You're not alone. I care about you." He declares standing up and reaching out his hand.

"Am I going to regret trusting you?" I ask quietly taking his hand. He pulls me up hard and catches me in his arms.

"No." he whispers as he leans in and kisses me.

"Ahem," Snape clears his throat loudly as Slughorn's office door closes behind him. My eyes open wide and I hurriedly busy myself with the obnoxious worm. I don't dare look at him or Draco because I know my face has turned a fierce shade of red.

"I will be back in a few minutes. I suggest you two focus more on your potion that is due by the end of the class and less on each other." he says stoically as he walks by us with his sweeping cape in tow. Snape really knows all my secrets now doesn't he?

I don't move until I hear the door to the dungeons slam shut. Draco's laughter echoes throughout the classroom.

"How can you be laughing right now?" I snap as I pull out another worm to try and use.

"Because it's funny. Don't worry, Snape won't tell anyone."

"Why? Because he's used to catching you muck about with girls in the middle of class?" I don't even look up to take in his response to my accusation. I am annoyed that he and I have been getting so careless with these rendezvous, and he obviously doesn't seem to notice or care.

"Delilah, what's wrong?" the softness in his voice only increases my annoyance. How could he be so oblivious?

"Nothing."

"Would you stop for just a moment? For goodness sake, here." he gently pushes me out of the way and dumps his worm in my cauldron.

"What did you do that for?" I shout glancing down into the now gold liquid.

"You weren't about to give me the time of day till you got that bloody worm done. And now you can look at me and tell me what is the matter."

"A prefect saw us near the lake. He told Beth."

"But you said Beth was okay with us." he leans against the table staring at me.

"She is, or was at least until she found out I was choosing you over her. She didn't like that much, hence why she's still not talking to me." I explain.

"It was just a game. I didn't steal you away from some girl's night out or anything."

"Yes, well, it's the small things that can trigger the worst sort of betrayal. That and I think she's just getting lonely. We hardly hang out anymore and I think she blames you." If Damon was around she wouldn't even care what I was doing. She has to just be jealous and bitter that I'm finally happier than her. What else could it be? Draco's had plenty of chances to throw me to the wolves but he hasn't.

"Me? Why me?" he chokes on his words trying to cover up his laughter.

"She told me not to trust you, or that I was a fool or something. She's probably just emotional." I look back down at the instructions and add the two orange tulips to the mixture.

"I see. You told her we were just friends yes?"

"I don't like that tone. Of course I did. You think I told her something else? Like we were in love or something? You know... you're starting to piss me off."

"Delilah I didn't mean to upset you. I just wanted to know what she knows. I didn't mean to presume anything."

"Yes well maybe you should get back to your potion." I stare down at the ingredients trying to pretend like that was what I was worried about. But to be honest I don't give a crap about this dumb assignment. In one swift instant any closeness I thought I had with Draco disappeared. Who am I kidding? He's just using me like I'm supposed to be using him only I let my emotions get in the way.

"Look at me." he orders grabbing my wrist.

"What?" I growl looking up at him.

"You could have told her the truth."

"What?" I repeat, more confused now than angry.

"That I like you."

"Yeah okay, I like you too. We don't hate each other anymore. That's great." I start to ease my wrist out of his grasp when he tightens it further.

"No Delilah. I really like you. Really really like you."

"That's not logical nor probable." I say calmly staring into his eyes.

"Of course I know that, but it doesn't change the fact that ever since we got paired together I've been falling for you. Slowly but surely I've succumbed to my desires for you."

In my silence his hand reaches up and caresses my face and pushes a strand of hair behind my ear. His touch is full of sincerity and longing. I can't feel a single shred of evidence that he's lying. How is this possible?

"Draco I..."

"You two are horrible at following directions." Snape growls sauntering back into the classroom.

Draco's hand falls to his side and he walks back over to his cauldron acting like nothing had just happened and he hadn't just declared some sort of emotional connection between us. I glance over at him wondering how this all was even possible.

His eyes were so full of hope when I said his name. I swear I could feel an electric current running from his finger tips to my skin. It overwhelmed even my thirst. Why does he make things so complicated?

"Seeing as you two can't seem to focus on potions I'm letting you free early today."

"Thank you Professor." I say automatically looking up at him in wonderment. He never releases us early. In fact we're lucky if we get out of here on time.

"Draco I will need to speak with you before you leave." Snape says shortly.

"Yes sir." Draco nods and begins cleaning up.

I look up at Snape with a raised eyebrow. He gives me a hard look that might mean: you better get ready because shit is going to hit the fan. Obviously that's a pretty large conjecture but I swear that's what he meant.

"All done Professor." Draco announces. I look down at my half cleaned area.

"Join me in Slughorn's office Draco." Snape orders standing in front of the office door. In a moment later I'm standing alone in the potions classroom. However, I can hear their conversation as clear as day. Had Snape done that on purpose?

"What is it Headmaster?"

"Your father is here." Snape says.

"What? Why?" Draco sounds surprised.

"You'll have to ask him when you talk to him. He's waiting in your weekend room. It would be best if you didn't dawdle."

"Yes sir."

It sounded like he was about to come back out of the office so I hurriedly start to make it seem like I made a dent in cleaning my area instead of listening in but Snape's voice stops him.

"I hope you know what you're doing."

"What do you mean?"

"I wouldn't under estimate her Draco. She's far more clever and strong than anyone gives her credit for."

"I know Headmaster. Believe me, I know. Am I free to go?"

"Yes."

The door opens and Draco steps back out into the classroom. He looks for me and gives me a small smile as he heads towards me. I smile back acting as clueless as ever.

"You going to be finished cleaning up by tomorrow?" he chuckles.

"What did Snape want?" I ask. No point in beating around the bush. A part of me is scared that he'll say nothing and lie to me. What would that prove?

"Apparently my father is here and wants to talk to me. Must miss me." he says bitterly.

"Oh. Draco maybe he does. Miss you that is."

"You don't have to try and make me feel better. I know the truth. I have to go; I can't keep him waiting. I'll see you later. We haven't finished talking." he gives me another smile, this time it was full and reached his eyes. He leans in and gives me a kiss on the cheek. As he walks away I can't help but touch my cheek. He makes me feel so weird.

I go back to cleaning up. No point in rushing now that I have a good hour before my next class. Maybe I could stop by Beth's classroom with some of her favorite flowers and beg her to talk to me again.

"What are you still doing here Delilah?" Snape asks coming out of the office.

"I haven't finished cleaning up my area." I answer looking up at him. He starts walking towards me and flicks his wand at my table. The stuff disappears into it's proper place.

"You may go now." he shakes his head with some sort of amused look.

"Thank you." I pick up my bag and start to go but then stop, "Headmaster, the girl you mentioned to Draco. Was that me?" I ask hesitantly.

"What do you think Miss Kane?" he gives me a solid look.

"I think so. Yes."

"Good. Now go. You have somewhere to be." he says.

I don't bother asking where; it's not like he would tell me. But where do I need to be? I head out the door and start walking outside to pick those flowers for Beth. I overhear some students talking about how they were going to try and fool McGonagall into giving them the answers for a test. Stupid kids. I should warn them that she's not someone to be messed with. But then I'd have to explain how I know what they're planning to do and so on. This whole hearing things I'm not supposed to hear thing gets a little tricky sometimes. I stop mid-stride. That's it.

I go back inside the castle. I'm walking fast but not too fast. I don't want to draw attention to myself, but who knows how much of the conversation I've already missed. Snape talked with Draco in that office knowing full well I'd over hear. The place I was supposed to be was outside that door listening to Draco and his Dad. At the very least I could be there for Draco if the conversation turns sour.

I make it to the door in a few minutes. I place my bag on the floor and lean against the wall in a relaxed manner so I look like I'm resting to any passerby's. I focus, though I don't have to focus much because I can hear his father shouting easily.

"You haven't gotten anything! You were chosen for this assignment and so far you've failed miserably."

"I haven't." Draco says meekly.

"Don't lie to me boy. You know nothing more than you did at the beginning of the term. She was given to you on a silver platter and you've got nothing."

"She's not a piece of meat Father."

"She is Draco. And you're supposed to extract every bit of knowledge about vampires and her brother that you can. Why has it been so difficult for you? Luckily Zambini gave up his quest for glory otherwise you'd be in a load of trouble."

"According to you I'm already in a load of trouble." Draco snaps.

"You have one more chance to prove to the Dark Lord you are useful. He will kill you my son. You must do this." Mr. Malfoy sounds as if he's walking back and forth.

I stand there riveted. Draco has been purposefully disobeying his orders; for me. That has to be it; I mean Draco never pushes me for information. He's always being kind to me and even understanding. I swell with pride thinking of what he's done by protecting me.

"You have absolutely no faith in me father." Draco says harshly.

"Why should I Draco? You've proven only your cowardice so far."

I'm tempted to break in there and shut up his Dad permanently. He's such a dick.

"I've proven to be smarter than Blaise, you, and anyone else thus far."

"What did you say to me?"

"You heard me father. I know exactly what I'm doing. Delilah Kane is not stupid enough to answer questions about her brother, nor is she easily intimidated. The only way to get to her is by befriending her."

"And that's what you've done?" Lucius asks skeptically.

"Even better. She thinks I love her. I've got her wrapped around my little finger and soon I'll be able to give you all the information you need. I just need a little trust from your end father. I know exactly what I'm doing."

I stand there paralyzed. Paralyzed from embarrassment or anger or hurt or maybe some other emotion I can't begin to describe. I can barely breath for fear of weeping. It can't be... has all been a lie? How had he fooled me so perfectly?

"I am surprised by you Draco."

"You didn't believe in me Dad. But I'm going to prove to you and everyone else exactly what a Malfoy is capable of. And you will finally be proud of me."

I can't listen to any more of this. I grab my bag and run.


	41. Chapter XLI

Surprise surprise! Another update so soon. I'm sure you're all schocked. And to top it off it's a super long one. yay! Haha. Okay so again thank you for reading and a special thanks to the quick reviewers! I am on a roll so maybe you'll see another update soon! :D So here are the wonderful reviewers that deserve an extra thanks:

**unknowingly'inlove, NobleAndAncientLineBlack, Sonny13, ThatGirlWithThatSmile, KaitlynEmmaRose, Airazena, Knufflebunny, xXMizz Alec VolturiXx**

**Thank you; Enjoy :D**

* * *

What am I going to do? What am I going to do? I sit down on the ground and lean against the tree. I stare into the forbidden forest, unmoving. Maybe it was all a ruse. He lied to his dad. He just told him what he wanted to hear.

But why would he lie to his Dad and not to me? What would cause him to pick his Dad over me?

He wouldn't.

It's that simple; no need to make it complicated.

I bring my knees up and wrap my arms around them tucking them tightly into my chest. I've been out here hunting for the last three hours. Nothing better to do but stuff my face when I'm stressed. The sun is just now going down. I missed the rest of my classes and as of right now I think I should just stay here in the forest forever.

I sound so pathetic. No wait, scratch that. I don't sound pathetic... I just am pathetic. Beth was right; hell so was that Anthony guy. I could have sworn Draco liked me. I felt the way he liked me... how could he cover that up?

"There will be humans you can't feel or get an emotional grasp on as well as others. And depending on how emotionally attached you get to them you can even start imagining what you think you feel by touching them. That's why you have to stay emotionally neutral."

I shake my head in annoyance. I do not need Malachi's voice inside my head right now. But maybe that explains everything. I was too busy overwhelming myself with fantasies while he was really feeling the urge to vomit. Maybe Malachi was right... I never should have come here. This place isn't for me anymore.

Malachi! My head snaps up in horror. Xerxes threat! That ends this weekend. How had I forgotten? Oh right... Draco and my unruly attraction for him. But how could I let myself forget? At the very least Damon and Beth are in danger if I don't do as Xerxes says. What else can I do? Malachi never even responded to my letter. I'm on my own to protect the ones I love. Though maybe I could let Xerxes have Draco for free. Sweeten the deal and what not.

I shake my head. If anyone was going to kill Draco it would be me. I stand up and head back towards the castle. A single part of me still thinks Draco was lying to his father. The phenomenon Malachi mentioned all those months ago is beyond rare. I know I felt his emotions. I had to of.

If I thought my friends, including Beth, were going to run at me when I reached the Great Hall asking me where I had been all day I was wrong. They stay in their seats and barely glance up as I enter the Hall for dinner. At least Draco isn't around. I don't know what I would say to him. Maybe I should just give him a chance to explain things. It's not like he could just say screw you Dad I'm not going to do your evil bidding anymore. Right?

I pick at some food long enough to look normal and then leave. No point in hanging around people who aren't going to speak to me. I head towards the common room. Maybe I just need to sleep on everything. I'll wake up with some kind of answer. I get so involved in my thoughts I almost turn the corner without realizing Draco's voice was coming from there. I stop abruptly and peek around the wall.

There's Draco leaning against the wall his back to me with Astoria standing in front of him looking down right giddy.

"When do I get to feel you against me?" she asks seductively putting her hands on his chest. My eyes widen in amazement. She really is a whore.

"I'm still dating Beth, Astoria. I can't get involved with you just yet." He explains gingerly taking her hands off of him and placing them by her side.

"But that's not fair! You're fooling around with Kane. She's so weird. And besides she's never going to put out. She's obviously a prude. And not very attractive."

I grip the wall in anger. That little bitch. How'd she find out and what makes her so high and mighty? Come on Draco... please stand up for me. Even if it's just a little bit.

"Now Astoria. That's not very nice. Even if it's true we shouldn't go spouting out things like that. You know she's my assignment and the only way to get what I need is to be 'involved' with her as it were. She's completely clueless."

"I still don't understand why we can't be together in the meantime. I know you want me." she says taking his hand and placing it on her boob.

"Astoria stop trying to seduce me. I have no time for you right now. This is just a tad more important than you." he says coldly bringing down his hand.

"Ugh fine!" she stomps her foot angrily.

"Now now. Remember our deal. Keep your cute little mouth shut and you'll get what you want."

"But when?" she pouts.

"Let this hold you over for awhile." he says pulling her face to him and kissing her deeply on the lips.

"Teehee. Okay Draco. You bad bad boy." she giggles ferociously.

A huge chunk of the wall breaks off into my hand. The rock crumbles to the floor with a loud echo.

"What was that?" she squeals.

I run past them so quickly there would be no way to see me. I would be nothing more than a very large gust of wind. Her scream made me want to head back and rip that throat out of her neck but I continue down to the common room. I slow down but still rush up to my room and collapse on my bed. The first of the tears begin to pour don my cheeks onto my pillow. I had held it in all day holding onto that last ounce of hope I had, but no more. It is all gone.

I weep into my pillow trying to keep my voice down. It feels like it did back when my brother had abandoned me. I feel hollow inside. Like some invisible force is eating away at my stomach. How can a physical pain come from a stupid emotion. How can so many tears come from a vampire. I'm supposed to be strong and lethal. Malachi was right. I should never have come here with these humans. I belong with him. With other vampires. I fall asleep to the sound of my own sobs.

I wake up with my face stuck to my pillow. Awesome. I hurriedly get up and jump in the shower. It was past breakfast and I'm probably going to miss my first class, not like it matters. I knew all I needed was sleep. I have a plan. I'm leaving. The scalding water burns my skin for just a second before cooling. I'm not going to feel sorry for myself anymore. What's done is done.

I get out of the shower and throw on my uniform and do my hair in a manner of seconds. I pull out my duffle bag from underneath my bed and start putting my favorite clothes in it. No point in bringing everything with me, vampires are nomads. I will always be on the move so why waste bringing stuff I don't need? The bottom of the duffle bag is full of weapons of every kind. Soon it would be covered by clothes and other miscellaneous items. I decide to leave my books here as well. Not going to need them where I'm going.

I finish packing and am tempted to leave right now. No one would miss me, but then I remember I have stuff in my weekend room like my ipod and some shoes I forgot I own. Great. Well, one more day of classes won't do me any harm. I stuff the duffle bag back under my bed and head off to class. It would be second period now.

I get into class and sit down. I don't say a word and for the entire class I stare at the wall in utter boredom. Amazing what happens to my attention span when I know I won't need any of this information. I repeat this cycle until my last class. Beth and everyone remain silent to me; which is a blessing today. Beth is the one person who could talk me out of leaving, but this is what I have to do. Beth will be able to take care of herself just fine; and at the very least I'll find Damon and tell him to go save her from the clutches of Draco. That is after I punch him for lying to me about her and him.

I also haven't seen Draco at all today. Another blessing. I don't think I could stop myself from feeding on him and potentially killing him if I saw him. My emotional sadness and depression has turned to hatred and anger. Not the best combination for a teenage vampire. I head straight for my room after class to get my duffle bag. If anyone sees me with it they won't question me because it's the weekend and since I don't live in my room on the weekend... Once I have my bag I head for my final destination before leaving.

I walk into the room hesitantly making sure Draco wasn't there. He isn't so I run to my room and start throwing my things into my bag. The sooner I'm out of here the better. It's dark and I can disappear into the night without anyone knowing. They can all fret about where I am for awhile. It's not like I care anymore. This place isn't for me.

"What are you doing?" his voice caught me off guard. I jump and turn around. There is Draco leaning against the doorframe of my room. How did I not hear him come in? I've let so much of my training go because all I wanted to do was fit in here. Acting human for too long can effect a vampires skills. No wonder Malachi never tries to fit in.

"I'm packing." I answer. I turn back to my bag and try to zip it closed; if I focus on this I won't want to tear out his esophagus.

"Packing for what?" he laughs.

"A trip." I say coldly.

"A trip to where?" he continues obviously enjoying himself.

"Haven't decided. Moscow, Paris, Berlin, New York, Rio. The world's my oyster so who knows." I lie. I know exactly where I'm going. Victoria Train Station in London. That's where I have to meet Xerxes so he doesn't kill everyone I love. Though I still think I might give him permission to kill Draco.

"Are you okay?"

"Oh yeah. I'm great. Perfect actually. Couldn't get any better." and with each word I punch my bag a littler harder trying to stuff it all in there.

"Okay... Seriously though. Why are you packing?" he asks coming into my room and sitting on my bed.

"Seriously though, I'm leaving." I snap finally zipping it closed.

"Why?"

"Well, me coming here was a bad idea, and now I've realized it. So I'm leaving. Simple as that." I throw the bag over my shoulder and start heading for the door. He grabs the strap and pulls it off me causing the bag to fall to the floor.

"What is going on Lila?"

"Don't call me that Malfoy." I growl.

"Fine, what is going on Delilah?"

"None of your business." I grab my bag again and start heading for the door when it's jerked out of my grasp and flies back on my bed. Draco has his wand out and is pointing it at the bag.

"You can't just leave. Where would you go?"

"God you really don't listen now do you? I said I was going to Berlin or somewhere far from here. And I can just leave."

"You can't Delilah. Please tell me what's going on. What's wrong?" his voice sounds worried and he approaches me with his hand outstretched.

I grab his wrist and squeeze tightly, "You are a two-faced double-crossing liar. That is what's wrong Malfoy." I say coldly releasing him. He stumbles back and massages his wrist.

"Delilah I don't know what you're talking about."

"Well let me refresh your memory. Imagine this: You and your dad in this room actually," I say walking out into the living room, "talking about me. And how you have me wrapped around your little finger and you'll have the information you need shortly. Any of this ringing a bell?" I glare at him across the room.

"How did you hear any of that?" he asks amazedly.

"Or how about you and Astoria? Talking about some deal you made and how she wants to grind up on your dick but somehow I'm in the way."

"Delilah it's not what it sounds like."

"How can that not be what it sounds like? You've fooled me long enough. I know the truth. You're not getting anything out of me. Tell your daddy you failed." I yell running back into the room and grabbing my bag. I come out and he's blocking the door.

"I'm not letting you leave. You don't understand what I have to do Delilah. I think I love you. You have to try and understand..."

"Understand that you want to throw my brother to the wolves? Stop LYING to me!" I scream throwing down my bag. If I get any angrier I'm going to lose it.

"Just tell me something! Anything! So I can protect you." he says.

"Protect me? I think you're confused as to who needs protection right now." I say venomously as I walk towards him.

"Delilah?"

"You shouldn't have done this Draco. You hurt me." I whisper as I stop mere inches from his face. He looks worried; as he should be. I lean in and kiss him hard. He kisses me back and wraps his arms around my waist. He pulls me closer to him roughly. I can feel every vein in his body pulsing with blood. I have put this off for far too long. I turn his head gently and kiss down his neck.

"Lila." he moans grabbing my ass. And that's when I sink my fangs into his neck. He lets out a small cry but begins to moan again almost instantaneously.

His blood gushes into my mouth like molten lava. He tastes like heaven. If I wanted to kill him it wouldn't be hard. To continue drinking his blood would give me a kind of high I've never felt before but I can't kill him. No matter what he's done... I like him. I love him.

I pull back and stumble backwards. His blood is nothing like I've ever tasted. I feel dizzy from pleasure.

"You're a vampire." he mutters leaning back against the door for support.

"Ironic isn't it? What you wanted has been under your nose this whole time." I laugh licking my lips.

"Why am I still alive? Why haven't you killed me?" he asks reaching up to touch his neck. He is weak and starts to fall to the floor.

I catch him and place him on the couch in one quick movement. No point in hiding my abilities anymore.

"Vampire's don't have to be murderers. All be it we lose control sometimes but not with you. I could never kill you." I say knowing I never could. I hate him and love him at the same time.

"You're a vampire." he repeats in awe. He isn't angry, then again he's probably too out of it to be anything.

"I'm leaving now Draco. I'm sorry I fed on you. Tell Beth I'm sorry too okay? Good luck with everything." I lean down and give him one more kiss.

"Don't go." he pleads.

"You don't know what you're asking. You'll feel fine soon and then you can tell the whole school what I am. Good bye Draco." I whisper grabbing my bag and running out of the room. I get outside the castle faster than normal and half way across the forbidden forest before I realize I can apparate to the station. How fast was I going? That's amazing. I close my eyes and with a pop I am behind a deserted alley. I hear the train whistles blow loudly. I guess I'm in the right place.

I lean down to rummage through the front of my bag. I will need muggle money if I'm to use the train to get somewhere. I stop short of my wallet though because I see the necklace Draco gave me lying there. I could have sworn I left it in my drawer on purpose. But here it is. I pull it out and stare at it. It really is beautiful. I put it on and grab my wallet. I stand and make my way inside the train station.

It's pretty busy even for a Friday night. I've been so preoccupied with my feelings for Draco that I haven't given much thought about what Xerxes wants with me. It makes my blood run cold just thinking about it. I take a deep breath and hold onto my necklace tightly. I can't believe I fed on Draco. He knows and now I can never go back. That was my plan wasn't it?

"Excuse me? Are you Delilah Kane?"

I whip around to see a middle aged man standing a foot away from me giving me a small smile. He is human that's for sure.

"Maybe. Who's asking?" I ask maybe a little more rude then I should have.

"I am Isaac Memphis. I am here to escort you to Xerxes." He says happily.

"Um, alright then. Where are we going?" I ask shifting my back to my other shoulder.

"Follow me please." he says and begins to walk off. Okay... that's weird.

"Where are we going?" I ask again catching up to him.

"Follow me please." he repeats heading down to the tube station. Well it seems he's not going to answer any of my questions. I follow him as he asks and we get on the Victoria line. We stay on for four stops until Euston when we get off and get on the Northern line.

"What stop are we getting off at next?"

"Follow me please."

Guess that's all he can say; I groan leaning back against the pole I'm standing next to. As we pass King's Cross I get a weird feeling in my stomach. I should be at school. No! No I shouldn't. I don't belong there. I have to do this anyway to protect my friends and family. What could go wrong? Maybe Xerxes just wants to talk.

At the Angel stop he gets up. I follow him out the doors and up the stairs. Where in the world are we going? We begin walking. I could get us there faster if he would just tell me where we're headed. We walk for twenty minutes. I'm about to say screw it when I see something familiar. The neon sign of the Bloody Mary Pub shines brightly in the darkness. As we continue walking it seems that Isaac here is heading straight for it.

Did Malachi bring me here all those months ago because it's his brother's place? No way. I follow Isaac to a back entrance ignoring all the dolled up humans waiting in line. We walk down two flights of stairs before reaching a luxurious lounge area.

"Ahh Isaac! You made it! And you brought Delilah Kane with you. Very good Isaac."

I look around expecting to see Xerxes but instead there is just another guy I don't know. Except this one is definitely a vampire. He has bright blue hair and brown eyes. He's probably older than me but who knows when it comes to us vampires. He looks slightly crazy.

"Pardon my manners. I am Conrad, nice to meet you Miss Kane." he grabs my hand and kisses it lightly.

"Likewise." I say slowly. I'm not sure what to make of this whole thing. Where is Xerxes?

"You must be wondering where Xerxes is. He's out hunting for a couple of days, but you'll probably be done before he even gets back."

"Be done? With what?" I ask trying to take in everything. It looks like there are no doors in this room beside the one we came in through, but I can hear others behind the walls.

"You'll see soon enough. You can leave your bag here, you won't be needing it."

"I would rather keep it with me." I say coldly not liking the cryptic way this guy is talking to me.

"It's mandatory that you leave it out here. Sorry for the inconvenience." he says grabbing it.

"I don't know who told you it was okay to touch my things but I assure you they were mistaken." I snap punching him in the face and kneeing him in the groin. He falls to his knees and three doors open out of the walls and in come four vampires. None of them are armed. Stupid idiots.

They come at me but not fast enough because I pull out my dagger from my shoe and slice open the bottom of my bag. I pull out two more weapons and stand ready for them. They attack me at once but I leap in the air kick one in the face hit another with my dagger and throw my glave at another. That leaves one more. I jump on top of him and twist his arm around his back so he lands face first into the floor. I catch my glave with my free hand and stand up backing away from the pile of men.

"Didn't Xerxes warn you at all?" I laugh.

"He did indeed Miss Kane." A deep cold voice from behind me makes me jump and whip around. But this time I was the one who was too slow. He has his wand out and I smell an intense fragrance that incapacitates me. I fall to the floor as I black out.

"Wake up Miss Kane."

I try to open my eyes but they feel as if someone has sewed them shut. My whole body feels as if I've been in a coma for years and forgot how to use my limbs.

"He said wake up!" a man shouts slapping me hard across the face. Good to know I can still feel pain.

"Now Conrad that is no way to treat our guest. She will come to shortly. You be sure to find out if Dominic is ready." The deep voice says calmly. He sounds like that asylum guy from Beauty and the Beast. Funny how I think of a muggle cartoon at a time like this.

I try to open my eyes again this time achieving a little success. Light pours into my eyes as I blink rapidly. The ceiling is white as are the walls. I finally can start to feel my limbs again and that's when I realize I am tied down to a cold metal table.

"Ah you are awake. Good. Sorry about earlier; I just wanted to see if what Xerxes had said was true. I think he held back a few details about you though." the man says slowly.

"What do you want with me?" I ask weakly.

"Ah yes, your voice will come back soon as well. You were the recipient of a new spell. I created it. The direct force of the smell paralyzes our kind. The only draw back is one has to be within mere inches of their face, but it worked out well with you now didn't it?" he chuckles to himself.

"What do you want with me?" I repeat sounding a little stronger. I could feel the cold metal under my skin. They had taken off most of my clothes. I still had my bra and underwear on though and my necklace.

"You are a fighter. Which is good. You'll last longer. It is also convenient that you fed off such strong blood before you came here. I think you might even outlast Paul. He was a favorite of mine."

"What are you talking about?" I growl trying to free my wrists.

"No point in struggling. You won't escape my dear. Those bonds are magically enforced and can only be undone by magic. No matter how strong a vampire you are you won't be able to break them." he says pleasantly.

"Dominic is ready." Conrad announces coming back into the room.

"Perfect. Now Miss Kane, have you heard of Bleeding?"

"Refresh my memory." I growl yanking on my bonds trying to ignore the fear that word sent down my spine.

"You will be cut for your blood. And each time your skin heals you will be cut again until you can no longer heal at all. It can be a fairly long process. And to increase your blood flow we won't be giving you food or water. It's better that way. Dominic likes to get it done quickly but I'm always fascinated when it takes a long time."

"Why would you do that?" A tremor escapes my lips.

"Because it is necessary. Xerxes specifically wanted you. I don't ever ask why. I will go help Dominic bring in his tools." He leaves silently as if his feet aren't even touching the floor.

Conrad comes over to me smirking like a dumb-ass. His nose is crooked from me breaking it. It will take a few hours for it to set properly.

"Your nose looks good." I chuckle.

He slaps me again, harder than the first time. "I would save your humor for when you're writhing in pain. Dominic is the best you know. His cuts can be so close together that he can make over thousands of marks on your body. I can't wait for him to cut up that pretty little face of yours." he says bitterly grabbing my cheeks and squeezing them together.

I shake my head quickly and bite his finger angrily.

"You little bitch!" he shouts about to slap me again.

"Conrad don't touch her. She is my masterpiece and I don't like dirty little fingers touching my things."

This must be Dominic. I turn my head to see a latino guy coming towards us. There is something different about him. He's a vampire but not a normal one...

"I can push you into the sun and watch you dry up like a prune." Conrad says angrily.

"And then Xerxes will kill you. Your choice man."

That's it... he was a muggle turned into a vampire. Everyone else so far was a wizard turned vampire.

"You may begin whenever but Xerxes has said that he does not want you marking her face is that clear?" The older man comes back in pushing a tray in front of him.

"Clear as glass. Let me take a look at this beauty." Dominic says walking over to my side. "Wow you really are pretty. Shame I have to kill you and all."

"A real shame." I glare at him with a cold fury.

"Ooh. She's feisty; I like that."

"I'll be waiting for samples in the lab. Conrad make sure he doesn't stop no matter how much she screams."

"My pleasure sir." Conrad says with a smile.

"It was nice meeting you Miss Kane." And again the man with the deep voice disappears.

"I only stopped one time. No one trusts me around here. It's really annoying." Dominic rolls his eyes as he pulls the tray towards me.

"You don't have to do this." I say quietly.

"I do actually. It's my job. I apologize in advance though."

"For killing me?" I growl.

"No, for this." he says and thats when I feel the slice of cold metal tear down through my skin all the way to my bone.

I scream in pain as he does it again and again down my right arm. Dominic had put in ear phones so he can't hear my screams, but Conrad can and he's smiling wide as he watches.

The pain is unrelenting but at least I'm not surprised by it anymore. I finally begin to struggle against him. It hurts worse but at the very least I know he won't be satisfied with the way he's cutting me.

"Would you stop moving!" Dominic shouts trying to steady my wrist. He brings the knife down and cuts me again until I scream loud enough for him to stop.

"Geesh this one is ridiculous." Conrad laughs covering his ears.

"Not only that but look. Her shoulder has already healed. I'm going to have to work twice as long on her I can already tell. I better get paid over time." Dominic says taking aim at my shoulder again.


	42. Chapter XLII

**ANOTHER UPDATE! Yeah.. this is me making up for being absent for forever... lol. I am insanely excited for these next few chapters. I'm dabbling with a mix of first and third person in this one so bare with me... but I think I pull it off well if I do say so myself. Anyway.. I just recieved my 300th review! A HUGE THANK YOU FOR EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU WHO REVIEWED. :D and now Here are the people that took the extra time to review most recently... It seriously means the world to me.. so Thank YOU:**

**Sonny13, Airazena, ciao2147, ciccia96, KaitlynEmmaRose, Anon**

**Again, thank you, and ENJOY :D**

* * *

"Earth to Draco."

"What?" Draco smacks Nott's hand out of his face.

"You seemed in a daze dude. Just trying to help."

"Well stop." Draco snaps pushing through the people in Honeydukes. Why was he here? He steps out into the biting cold and wraps his jacket tightly around him and tucks in his scarf as he heads to the Three Broomsticks. Maybe he can get a butterbeer and just be left alone. His neck still throbs from yesterday, but he couldn't bring himself to go to the hospital wing. He'd just have to heal naturally in order to keep her secret.

He follows some Hufflepuffs into the warmth of the pub. He orders a butterbeer and takes a seat at the table in the corner. Out of plain site and hopefully far enough away from anyone who'd care to talk to him. He takes a sip of the warm liquid letting it fill him up with a sweet heat. Delilah caused a different kind of heat when she was around him.

He groans and looks up at the sound of his name. For a second he thought it was Delilah. She had come back! But it was only Beth coming towards him wrapped up in a hoodie.

"What do you want my dear girlfriend?" he asks sarcastically.

"Where is Lila?"

"What do you care? You're the one whose been ignoring her for the past week." he says bitterly. A part of him wanted to blame her for not stopping Delilah from running off. Had she been talking to her then Delilah may still be here.

"Don't start with me Draco. Where is she? It's not like her to not be with you."

"Yes, well she's not feeling well today." he lies easily taking another drink of his butterbeer.

"Not feeling well?" she repeats sounding confused.

Did she know Delilah was a vampire? Maybe... They had a bond that he couldn't begin to understand. But he had a bond with her too.

"That is what I said Beth. Maybe she was sick of having everyone ignore her."

"Enough Draco. If she wants to choose you over me again then fine, but at least tell her I was looking for her when you see her."

"You are so stupid Beth. She never chose me over you. She never will. But I'll let her know when I see her." he says coldly wishing he could drown in his butterbeer. Delilah was the one thing that kept him sane these last couple of months and now she's gone. How had he not known she was a vampire? Had he known he could have been up front with her so when she overheard things at least she know that truth. Let her know he has to lie to everyone in order to keep his feelings a secret.

He lets out a frustrated sigh. At least he knows she'll be safer away from him. He'll never have to worry about turning her over to his father or any other ridiculous orders he's given. She's safe from all that.

"Hey!"

"Watch it!"

Draco looks up at the commotion. Coming his way is that Malachi dude. The one who was fawning all over Delilah the last time they were here in Hogsmeade. Even Beth decides to sit down next to him as she watches the guy approach them.

"Beth, where is Delilah?" His voice sounds cold but Draco could tell he is worried.

"Apparently she is sick." Beth answers looking at Draco.

"Is that so?" Malachi turns his question to Draco.

"What's it to you?" Draco asks completely unabashed by Malachi's fierce gaze. He could care less about this guy; in fact he had to fight the urge not to throw the rest of his butterbeer on him.

"You puny little human." growls Malachi coming towards him in a fit of rage. A second later a girl shows up out of nowhere and is pushing back on Malachi's chest, standing in between him and Draco.

"What is going on?" Beth asks quietly looking from Malachi and the girl to Draco.

"Can you two please follow us outside. It is much too crowded in here." The girl asks politely as she pushes Malachi towards the direction of the door. She reminds him of his mother in a way; she's blonde and older looking but has that commanding presence about her. He doesn't know how but he can trust her.

"I don't know if we should..." Beth begins but Draco grabs her hand and pulls her after him. "Let's go." he says following them out the door.

Beth and Draco follow them down the street and towards the woods that lead to the shrieking shack. Usually Draco would be wary of something like this but Malachi showing up just after Delilah left can't be a coincidence. He has to know what's going on.

"Now, can you please tell us where Delilah is." The girl asks politely looking at the two of us.

"She's sick. At least that's what Draco told me." Beth answers looking at him questioningly.

"I lied. She left." Draco says calmly.

"Left where?" Malachi shouts. In the blink of an eye Malachi has Draco pinned to a tree. Draco tries to get out of his grasp but to no use. This guy is stronger than any human. What is he?

"Malachi! Put him down. Intimidation will do no good if he knows nothing." A man steps out of the forest and stands a few feet away from the whole scene.

Malachi throws Draco to the ground and backs away taking deep breaths. He's too late. She's gone. He had failed her. He should have gotten here sooner. That maggot Draco somehow did this.

"Wait, Delilah left? Why?" Beth asks looking confused as ever.

"I pissed her off. She said she never should have come here." Draco says standing up.

"You did what?" Beth screeches coming at him.

"She thinks I was trying to get information about her brother. I wasn't."

Malachi is about to run at him again and this time maybe break a bone or two but Delilah's young friend beats him to it.

"You swine! She's head over heals for you! How could you have let her think that! Where did she go? WHERE?" Beth screams hitting Draco on the chest and trying to punch him in the face. There is one thing for certain she is no Delilah when it comes to offensive attacks, but granted it still hurt.

"Calm yourself little one. We will find her." the same man that creeped out of the woods pulls Beth of Draco and places her feet away from him.

"She mentioned a couple of places to me before she took off, but I don't think she's going to any of them." Draco explains now that he's free from people attacking him.

"What do you mean?"

"I think she went off to meet someone at the Victoria Train Station in London." Draco continues, "This vampire Xerxes left me a note to give to her. And that's what it said on it. She took it with her when she left."

"We'll never find her." The girl says leaning against a tree.

"That explains why I can't feel her; he knows magic that can prevent a sire's connection." Malachi groans.

"Why? She'll be fine won't she? She's a vampire after all." Draco says looking from each one of the people standing in front of him. Why were these people so worried? Delilah is one girl that can take care of herself.

"Not when it comes to Xerxes. We think, well now we know she's in trouble." the calm blonde girl explains.

"You knew she was a vampire?" Beth asks looking at Draco in awe.

"Not until yesterday." he says pulling down his scarf to show them his wound.

"Delilah would never feed on someone while they were awake. And she'd never not heal them." Malachi says angrily.

"She was angry at the time. Very angry. I don't blame her." Draco argues.

"What did you do to her!" Malachi shouts coming at Draco again this time with his teeth bared.

"Stop!" Another voice from the woods appears. "You are letting your emotions control this situation Malachi. You must calm down and think about this rationally. Killing either one of Delilah's best friends may not help that much in the long run." A boy that looks no older than twelve steps out of the woods.

"I can help you find her." Draco says unabashed by Malachi's second or third outburst... he's already lost count.

"How? A useless human. The one that caused her to run away in the first place?" Malachi asks bitterly.

"Calm." the boy says again.

"I gave her a necklace. It has a tracking spell on it. I **can** find her." Draco says confidently. He knows he can. He just didn't think he'd ever have to.

"You genius boy." the girl shouts coming over to him and hugging him.

"Why did you put a tracking spell on that necklace?" Beth asks.

"Because I was worried for her. After the whole Xerxes thing. She somehow got the attention of both humans and vampires alike. I was just worried." he answers pulling out his wand.

"If what he says is true than most likely we'll be heading straight for Xerxes lair. It will be dangerous and if you three want to back out then now is your chance..."

"Oh shut up Malachi. We're all with you. We need to get going before we waste anymore time." the girl orders.

"I'm not just telling you where she is; I'm coming with you." Draco announces.

"Don't be stupid." Malachi snaps.

"He's right Malachi. He needs to come with us. Not only can he lead us to her but he will be useful if we find her." the young boy says calmly. Despite the fact that Draco knows Malachi would love nothing more than to rip his heart out he can't help but be more disturbed by the young boy. He looks so innocent but yet completely lethal. They all have to be vampires. There's no other explanation for it. It would explain their connection with Delilah.

"Fine. If you die it's on your head." Malachi says.

"What about me?" Beth asks sounding perturbed. It's her best friend after all. If Delilah dies thinking she's still upset with her over a stupid boy issue she'll never forgive herself.

"You need to stay here Beth. We'll find her okay? I promise." Malachi answers her soothingly.

"I'm Jade, this is Kyle, and that's Edward." the girls says pointing lastly at the young boy, "But we call him Junior. And you know Malachi."

"Enough chatter. Where is she?" Malachi growls staring at Draco with pure hatred.

"It will take a few apparations but after the third one we should be within walking distance of where she's located. Hold my hands. And don't let go." Draco commands. Jade grabs it automatically. Junior grabs his other hand and they all close to make a circle.

"If she dies I'm probably going to kill you." Malachi says coldly.

"And I'll probably let you." Draco says and with a pop they disappear. Leaving Beth alone in the clearing.

._.

"AHHHHHHHH. Please. Stop." I try to scream, but nothing comes out but a low raspy puff of air. The volcanic pain has seeped passed my skin and into my very being.

"She still hasn't given up. This is classic." Conrad laughs now sitting in a chair next to me. He randomly pushes on a wound to make me cry. But I stopped crying a couple of hours ago. Or maybe it was days ago. I'm so dehydrated I can't even swallow let alone keep track of time.

"I like it, like it, like it. Come on, come on, come on. Love is great love is fine..." Dominic sings along with my ipod that they found in my bag. It's blaring loudly from an ipod deck.

"I may be bad but I'm perfectly good at it, sex in the air..." he sings louder slicing three more times into my leg.

"Would you shut that shit off?" Conrad asks angrily.

"No! It gives me inspiration!" Dominic sings as he dances around the table.

"Then I will." Conrad snaps standing up to go turn it off.

"No touchy." Dominic says hitting Conrad's hand with what I can only guess as one of his sharp instruments.

"You cut me!" Conrad shouts in a rage.

"Not my fault. Your fault." Dominic dances back over to me. "She's finally stopped healing. I've never had to work without a break this long before. One more cut just for fun." Dominic smiles as he cuts down to my collar bone. I can't even try to scream anymore. At this point I'm barely awake and have to hold on to every word they speak for dear life. I'm too afraid to pass out. What if I never wake up?

"I'll be back in a few hours for one more round." Dominic announces placing his tools down, pushing the pause button on the ipod and walking out.

"Told you you'd need to save your humor. Not so funny now are yah?" Conrad laughs following him out leaving me alone with my fear and pain and loathing.

Dealing with Draco's bullshit seems like a whole different world now. But had I not come here... would Xerxes have hunted down my friends and family and done this to them? Rather me than them. I'm pretty sure it'll be over soon. I can't last that much longer. I can feel the blood draining from my body as slowly as possible, but even my body can't hold on forever. Maybe if I just think about happy thoughts it will all go away.

I stare up at the white ceiling and see Beth laughing at some joke I said while she tries to eat her breakfast. The one and only time I tried to teach Malachi how to make rice-krispie treats. He got so furious at the marshmallows. I smile automatically which fires pain down my body and brings me right back to where I am... On this metal slab of death.

Okay... so I can't smile. But I can still think about better times. Any time really would be better than this. What about the last time I saw Damon... Oh right he was telling me to run and hide so he could take the blame for killing two ministry officials. Gah I should really just let myself slip off into oblivion now.

Draco's face appears the moment I close my eyes. Without meaning to I remember the last time I felt him. It was only a day or so ago but it feels like years. He was trying to tell me something but I wouldn't listen. I was so angry over his betrayal. I kissed him out of anger; I fed on him out of anger. but I would give anything to go back to that. To see him again.

"She's finally passed out." Conrad announces coming back into the room. I try not to stiffen at his voice. Act dead.

"She was awake this whole time?" the man with the deep voice asks.

"Yes. She kept struggling and whimpering. It was pathetic."

"The fight for survival is never pathetic. It is truly sad that we will lose such a fighter." he says; his voice coming closer to me.

"Not that sad." Conrad laughs.

"Why do we have to kill her? We could give her Isaac and she'd be just fine." Dominic joins the conversation as he enters the room.

"We always kill them. It's part of the process." Conrad answers.

"He is right Dominic. Xerxes has made it clear that we leave no one alive."

"But she's so alluring. And you know she'd be perfect for the security force Conrad. You're just afraid she'd kick your butt on a regular basis."

"The first thing she'd do is probably kill you; so yes, let's let her live just so I can see that."

"You two need to settle down. Her blood is almost gone. She'll be ready for final bleeding soon."

"Is there anything different about her blood? Will she be the one to complete the potion?" Conrad asks excitedly.

"There is nothing unique so far. Xerxes was sure there would be but I am afraid he was mistaken."

"Xerxes never makes mistakes." Dominic points out.

"Maybe he's losing his touch. After six-hundred years I'm sure some screws have come loose."

A large crash that would have made me flinch if I could move whatsoever occurs to the right of me... awfully close.

"If you disrespect Xerxes you will lose your head do you understand Conrad?" The deep man's voice sounds more sinister than I have heard thus far. It creeps me out even more than I already am. What potion are they talking about? How many vampires have they done this to?

"Yes sir." Conrad whimpers.

"Now I am going to do one more test on her blood. I'll be back within the hour. I will want to finish this quickly. There is no need for her to suffer any more than necessary."

His footsteps disappear into nothing. There are a few minutes of silence before either Dominic or Conrad say anything.

"Do you think it'll be possible? To create a potion that will extract a wizard's magic?" Dominic asks suddenly.

"We're not supposed to talk about it. But for our sakes; I really hope so. Come on let's a get a drink." Conrad orders heading out. Dominic follows him leaving me alone again with way too much to think about.

With each breath I feel my insides tearing apart. My skin is so dry. What were they talking about? Magic? My brain swells with an indescribable fiery pain. Okay, no more thinking. Just lie here... in my own blood. But don't fall asleep. I have to stay awake. Don't fall asleep.

._.

"I thought you said the third apparation would lead us to her." Malachi says angrily looking around. They are standing outside a tube station. Angel. Draco closes his eyes and grips his wand tightly. The vampires surround him, blocking him from any muggle's wandering eyes.

"She's close. We have to walk the rest of that way." Draco explains starting to head down the street at a jog.

"How close?" Junior asks.

"Within a twenty minute walk. Maybe less. She was here. We're walking exactly where she did." Draco wish he could run but that would cause unwanted attention. They needed to act as normal as possible.

"I know this area. I took her here once. She had an attitude the whole time." Malachi chuckles to himself lightly.

"If you're going to help us Draco then there are a few things you should know." Jade begins.

"You can't just tell a human our secrets Jade." Kyle speaks up.

"If she's alive most likely she'll need his blood. It's only fair to share what he absolutely must know. If he dies before we get to her he'll be useless." she argues.

"As much as I wish I could disagree... Jade is right." Malachi relents.

"What do I need to know?" Draco asks hesitantly. He knew the moment he left with these vampires he may not return. Is Delilah worth it? She's only a vampire after all. He laughs bitterly. Vampire or not he loves her. Loves her? Yes, he loves her. Everything else is just circumstantial.

"Maybe she'll be perfectly healthy, but depending on the state she is in will determine how much blood she'll need." Jade answers.

"He might have to drink some of our blood to give to her as well. If she's weak enough." Junior adds.

"I'll have to drink your blood?" Draco questions trying not too sound disgusted. He really has signed up for anything hasn't he? It's for Delilah that's all that matters he tells himself preparing for the worst.

"Is that a problem human?" Malachi growls not looking at him.

"Our blood mixed with yours will give her more energy than four humans put together." Jade nudges Malachi in the arm.

"Okay, well lets just get it over with then. Who do I have to drink from?" Draco asks.

"We appreciate your forwardness, but if we gave you our blood now you'd die before we even get to her. Our blood is poisonous to humans but..." Jade gives him a small smile but it cut off by Malachi.

"He doesn't need to know all the details. Our blood equals poison for you unless a vampire sucks it all out in time. That's all you're getting."

"Good to know." Draco says as he turns the corner to a new street. No wonder Delilah has been so secretive... they're all like that.

"Also, your spells won't work on any vampires." Jade continues.

"What? None?" Draco looks at her finally feeling a bit apprehensive. How the hell is he supposed to defend himself? Throw rocks at them?

"That's not entirely true. But the spells you know don't have the same affects you are used to. The only way to kill us is by decapitation or fire. The killing curse is your best bet to stun us, but that's it." Junior says.

"Don't make it sound all pleasant Junior... That spell hurts like hell. I've never woken up in so much pain before in my life." Kyle groans as if reliving the experience.

"I've seen Delilah fight before. Do you fight like her?" Draco asks turning yet another corner. They're getting closer; he can feel it.

"Malachi taught her; but we all have our specialties." Junior smiles wickedly.

"If we can try and leave one alive to question that would be best, but our main priority is Delilah. And leave Xerxes to me." Malachi interrupts starting to plan a battle strategy.

"We're almost there." Draco adds as they turn another corner. A second later he is picked up off his feet and thrown back around the corner. All of them are standing around him looking as if they finally got some inside joke.

"What's going on? Why'd we stop?" Draco asks angrily. What were they doing wasting time? Whatever trouble Delilah is in it can one be getting worse with every passing moment.

"She's in there all right. That's why I couldn't feel her. That's how he's been blocking me. The magical properties of that building are incredibly strong." Malachi explains to the others.

"How are we going to get in. Did you see the line starting to form already? It's barely dusk and there's already a handful of humans waiting outside." Jade whispers angrily.

"We could pretend like we're there for pleasure. No one knows us technically. We could hop in line just like everyone else." Kyle says peeking around the corner.

"They know me. I was there a few months ago. We can only get in by killing them all. There's no other way." Malachi punches the wall leaving a huge dent in the brick.

"Actually, according to my spell she didn't go in the entrance of whatever we're talking about. She had to walk father around the building to go in." Draco interrupts looking around the corner himself. The Bloody Mary Pub sign flickers lightly against the still rather bright sky.

"You're sure?" Junior asks pulling Draco back into their circle.

"Positive." he nods.

"Then we follow him in. Draco you're going to have to go there by yourself. We'll join you shortly, but they can't see us all walking back there at once. You'll get away with it though. I think." Junior says as he pulls out a dagger from his belt.

They each begin to pull weapons out of random places on their body. Draco would do what he can with his wand. He knows a few fire spells, and even though he's never actually used the killing curse this would be the perfect time to test it out. Maybe he'd actually be able to pull it off instead of freezing like last time. He shakes his head angrily trying not to think of his orders last year. He's been at the mercy of others 'orders' for over a year now; this was his chance to finally take a stand for something worth fighting for.

"Take this. Put it in your pocket. Now go." Malachi orders after he places a throwing star in his hand and pushes him out in the street giving him a clear view of the pub.

Draco takes a deep breath and puts the sharp object and wand in his pocket as he begins walking towards the building. Great; glad he was given a sharp pointy object to work with. That will help him loads. He contemplates asking how to use it but decides against it. It's probably best that he doesn't ask questions, including what is inside the building. He just needs to get Delilah and get out of here.

With every step he finds more determination. A part of him wants to believe that Delilah is just fine that this whole escapade has been for nothing, but the bigger and more logical part believes that she's in a lot of pain. He can't explain how he knows this.. but the closer he gets to the building the more pressing the feeling gets.

He ignores the looks from the muggle girls standing in the line as he passes them. The way they are leering at him makes him glance down at his clothes to double check that he's not naked. It's easy to forget how attractive he looks when trying to save the love of his life. He shakes his head trying not to smile. Delilah would punch him for just thinking something like that. He continues to walk around to the back of the building and sees the door she must have gone through. Standing next to it is a giant black man. He can't tell if he's a vampire or not.

"The line is out front boy." the man says without even looking at him. He stays unmoving with his arms over his chest staring straight ahead.

"I have to find a toilet man and that line is torture." Draco says drunkenly pretending like he is looking around for a loo.

"Get back in line." the man growls starting towards him.

If Draco had blinked he would have missed Jade jumping on top of the man and tearing off his head. His eyes stay wide as he watched the head fall to the floor and Jade jump off of him.

"Good distraction." she gives him a wink and signals for the others to join her.

"Find Delilah and kill anyone that stands in your way." Malachi orders as he yanks open the door and heads down the stairs.

* * *

**I've never done this before so forgive me... but I'm reminding you to review. :D Because reviewing is caring... and you know you want me to update asap... so like Nike says: Just do it! :)**

**\/**


	43. Chapter XLIII

**I am seriously on a roll! But I have to warn you now that this whole updating every day thing isn't going to be a permanent occurrence. :( Believe me I'm as sad about it as you are. But don't worry I'm still going to be writing up a storm. :D With all that said... I saw the Harry Potter DH number two trailer again.. and this time on the big screen.. and seriously.. I can't believe we only have 23 days left! Okay.. focusing. Thank you all so much for reviewing. I do a little happy dance everytime I get one. And I do try to take into account everything you guys say. Also.. a few of you got me busting out laughing... major props to you! Finally, here are the personal shout outs- A dear Thank you to:**

**ciccia96, unknowingly'inlove, KaitlynEmmaRose, xXMizz Alec VolturiXx, Airazena, NobleAndAncientLineBlack, LadyFateContemplatingDisaster, Rockin'ItMeStyle, SlytherinSierra001**

**Enough stalling, ENJOY :D**

* * *

"She woke up." Dominic announces as the other two men enter the room.

"You should go back to sleep Miss Kane. It will be less painful for you in your dreams." The man with the deep voice says calmly.

My eyes are open as wide as I can get them and even though it feels like I've been stung by over a thousand bees on my face I glare at him as much as possible. I'm not going to simply drift off into the night. They're going to have to kill me knowing I never gave up.

"I knew I'd like you; I'm impressed that you never lost your humanity. Usually vampires go crazy with hunger and turn into animals. It's easier to kill them off because of this... but you. You're so different." The man says sadly shaking his head, "Be that as it may, we are still proceeding as planned." He looks so normal but yet he's acting like a psycho. They all are.

"The final cuts will be made to your neck. After about the fifth one you will lose consciousness and well, you know the rest." Dominic explains joining the man as they stand over me.

"It was a pleasure meeting you my dear. I'm truly sorry it had to come to this." His deep voice was relaxing and calming despite my predicament. Definite psycho. "You may begin."

My mouth opens involuntarily to scream as Dominic begins cutting my throat. Nothing comes out; not a single sound. He starts at the left side of my throat and finishes just under my right ear.

He brings up his hand showing the bright red scalpel and brings it back over to the left side. I don't know how I do it but I muster ever ounce of energy to turn my head, in whatever effort I could, to throw him off.

"Would you just give up already. You're going to die." Dominic says rolling his eyes as he grabs my hair and pulls straightening out my neck. Black stars burst across my vision blinding me with pain. I'm losing touch with reality as my eyes begin to close.

A loud crash pauses his continuation and jerks my eyes back open; for a second all three of them look at each other in surprise.

"Conrad go check on the others. They know not to cause a disturbance right now."

"Will do. Try to wait and kill her until I come back." Conrad stands up and gives me a wink before walking out.

"Continue." The deep voice orders.

The scalpel touches the raw area he just finished cutting sending a searing torturous pain to every cell in my body. He pushes down harder and begins cutting deeper on the same exposed skin. I can't even open my mouth in protest this time. My eyes shut involuntarily as I try to breathe. I begin to gag on my own blood. All that's left of it that is. I should just let go. I'm going to die. No one will know that I fought to stay alive. No one will know.

Another loud crash interrupts Dominic's fun. Glass explodes into the room landing on some of my exposed cuts. And here I thought I couldn't be in anymore pain.

"Step away from the girl." A voice I never heard before orders.

"Finish the job; I'll take care of him." The deep voice orders. Another loud crash signals the beginning of a fight.

He begins cutting my skin again; I don't know how much long I can hang on, but someone's here! Someone knows I'm here. I can't breathe. I can't breathe. The darkness consumes me.

Draco runs into the room. A man is standing over a girl's body with severe cuts all over it. The exposed skin looks raw and beyond painful. The person has to be dead; there's no way someone could live through that. What was he doing to it? Vampire's are crazy.

"Step away from the body and tell me where Delilah is." Draco orders raising his wand.

The latino man turns and looks at him as if he's the funniest creature he's ever seen. He gives Draco a sneer before turning his back to him and bringing down the bloody scalpel down on the bodies neck.

"You should be proud that she was the recipient of such fine work." The man says with absolute focus as he continues to cut the skin. Draco takes a few steps to the left to try and get a glimpse of the girl's face. Though it is probably cut up just like the rest of her.

He almost drops his wand when he realizes who it is. What had he done to her? Is she even alive? The amount of rage that engulfs him takes complete control and fires the spell before Draco could even think twice.

"Avada Kedavra!" the jet of green light lights up Dominic's features in a ghostly manner. He falls to the floor still holding the scalpel.

"Delilah!"

Pain. It's all I know. There is nothing else.

"Delilah! Delilah!"

It couldn't be. Is that Draco? It certainly sounds like Draco. What would he be doing here? I really must be dying. Or maybe just dreaming. Besides the crashes and gnashing of teeth grows louder with every passing moment. Maybe I'm on my way to hell. I slip back into the darkness again.

"She must die!" A man yells as he charges at her body wielding an axe.

"Stay away from her! Incendio!" Draco shouts casting the spell directly at his face. The man tries to keep going but his cries of pain and melting flesh over powers him; he falls to the floor in an attempt to put out the fire.

"Incendio." Draco repeats with more malice than anything else. The fire spreads to his whole body. Draco flings the flailing man to the side. Vampire or not he's dying for what was done to Delilah.

Again with the PAIN! and Draco's voice... Now I know I'm hallucinating. What is with the heat? I'm going to be burned to death too? Why can't it just be over? Am I awake or not? The pain says yes, but I think my pain threshold has surpassed even my unconscious dreamings.

"Get her off that table!"

Was that Malachi's voice too? I'm definitely dreaming.

"Be careful!" he shouts even louder.

The bonds on my wrist and feet disappear. I can feel the air on my skin. Some of the only skin that hasn't been cut, but instead of feeling less pain I only feel more. Any movement sends shockwaves to each nerve ending. I am lifted off the metal table. I float in the air for a moment or two before landing softly on the ground.

"What did they do to you?" Draco's voice sounds so sad, "Is she alive?"

"Barely. Jade tie up that one before he wakes up." Malachi's voice orders.

This has to be my imagination giving me the best scenario I can come up with right now. All I need now is Damon's voice too. That would be nice.

"Oh my God. They bled her." Jade's voice shakes with shock.

"Just tie him up!" Malachi shouts.

Someone puts their arm under my head and lifts me up gently, but their hand must have brushed against some of my cuts because once again I can't keep ahold of my sanity as I slip away into nothingness.

"Delilah? Can you hear me? Please wake up." Malachi begs caressing her cheek as light as possible.

"How can she heal from this?" Draco asks staring down at her body in horror. He paces back and forth in front of them. She looks as if she was put through some sort of shredder. A lesser man would have vomited or at the very least started crying. Draco can't get past his self-loathing to do either. He let her leave. He practically handed her to them on the silver metal table they butchered her on.

"She needs blood. She needs your blood." Malachi says looking up at the human boy Delilah is so fond of. He doesn't understand her attraction for him, but if he puts up any kind of fight in giving her blood he is going to wish he never heard of Delilah Kane.

"Okay." Draco agrees. He doesn't hesitate for even a second. He picks up one of the many sharp objects lying on a table near him and slices open his wrist. It stung like hell.

"Press your wrist to her mouth. She should start drinking automatically even if she's unconscious." Malachi instructs.

Draco does as instructed. He kneels down next to them and holds up his bleeding wrist to her mouth. At first nothing; the blood trickles down her chin mixing into her wounds. He's about to let them know it's not working when he feels her lips twitch.

Pain hits me again like a wrecking ball. Am I awake now? Or still just dreaming. I feel pressure against my lips and a drop or two of blood reaches my tongue. Human blood! It gives me just enough energy to open my eyes. At first the images are blurry, but it all begins to focus slowly. Sitting underneath me looking down at me is Malachi, and holding his wrist to my lips is Draco. Draco! I wasn't imagining any of this! It's all real. But if I drink from Draco I won't be able to be around him without wanting to feed on him. I can't. I don't want to say goodbye to him again.

"She's awake!" Malachi announces happily, smiling so big it looks like it may hurt.

I purse my lips forbidding any more blood to enter my mouth. They're just going to have to find another human. We're under a damn pub... They can find someone. My stubbornness is as unrelenting as the pain so they're just going to have to deal with it.

"She's not drinking." Draco says trying to force my lips open. He has yet to smile. Why is he here? I fed on him and left him to tell the world what I am. What is he doing here damn it!

"What? Delilah drink. You need to heal." Malachi orders looking at me like I'm crazy.

I try to talk but it only induces a mind numbing agony soaring down my throat. It takes me a second to gather my composure again. I glare at him in protest. He should know why I won't do this. I should be ravaged right now but somehow I'm lucid. And if I'm lucid I will not drink from Draco ever again.

"Why won't she drink?" Draco shouts pulling his arm away.

"She thinks that if she drinks from you a second time she will not be able to control her urges around you." Malachi explains.

"What does that matter?" Draco asks him angrily and then looks back at me, "You're dying Lila. You need my blood." He tries to thrust his bleeding appendage at me once again. I don't know how I keep my lips tightly closed, because believe me I want to feed on him more than I've ever wanted to do anything... ever. But I can't. Not again.

"She'll kill you. It will be inevitable."

"Is that true?" Draco asks looking at me hesitantly.

I look at him trying to convey all that I feel. He's here. That means he cares enough about me to save me right? But to give his life? No. I'm not going to leave him again, and I'm not going to feed on him. They'll just have to figure out another way.

"Yes." the girl vampire answers coming to stand over me. She looks pretty. Older than Malachi but pretty. She must be Jade. Unless I made that name up too. And with this amount of pain that's pretty likely.

"Look what I found? Over twenty vials labeled with Delilah's name. I brought you a couple to examine." A young vampire that looks no older than thirteen approaches us.

Draco stands slowly and walks over to him.

"I'll examine them later Junior. We need to find a human to feed to her. She won't feed off of her stupid human boy. It was a waste to bring him." Malachi growls glaring at me. He should have known I would never feed off of him. Maybe he was hoping I'd be too out of it to care.

"Can I see those?" I hear Draco ask as I continue to look into Malachi's dark eyes. Why can't he understand why I'm so stubborn.

"Sure; I'll go look around some more. Kyle is guarding the entrance making sure no one comes in."

I hear the boy leave.

"Draco! You can't..." Jade shouts but stops mid-sentence.

I look up to see Draco walking over to me holding an empty vial and downing the second one. HE DRANK MY BLOOD! My eyes widen in protest with an extra dose of pain. No!

"Now Delilah. I know how this works. Either you drink my blood or I die. So if you want to save me... I'd start drinking." Draco says kneeling down next to me, the two vials roll out of his hands onto the ground.

Malachi stares at him in amazement.

I stare at him with absolute hatred.

"Well?" Draco asks looking back and forth between Malachi and me. He holds out his still bleeding wrist.

"She'll need to drink from your neck. It's the fastest way to get the vampire blood out of you and into her." Malachi says to Draco and then turns to me, "You have to drink from him now. You know he'll die otherwise."

Unless one of you drink from him, I want to yell but the last time I tried to speak I almost passed out. So I can't exactly protest as Malachi lifts me up further so I'm sitting straight up. Each cut feels like someone poured alcohol on it. The pain is only getting worse. I glare daggers at Draco as he comes in closer to me.

"You know you'll forgive me. Eventually." Draco gives me a small smirk before leaning his neck towards me. His wound from the other day has yet to completely heal. He never went to the hospital wing? The dried blood encourages my fangs to come out slowly and yes, painfully. Seems I can't do anything without feeling extraordinary pain.

I bite down and his blood explodes into my mouth. He lets out a small cry and grabs my hand holding it tightly; it's one of the few areas that isn't cut open. It hurts at first to swallow; especially when one considers how my throat is cut half open but quickly I can feel my wounds begin to close.

I keep feeding off him trying not to get completely overwhelmed by how much I need his blood. The one thing that keeps me at bay is the fact his blood is laced with my own which makes it not nearly as appetizing as before. My blood adds a distasteful bitterness to his, but I have to get it all out of him; at least it feels like the blood is healing me faster than what I'm used to. I can actually give his hand an encouraging squeeze. Not that he's extremely uncomfortable or anything. This should feel just as good for him as it does for me, kind of. I lift up my free hand and run my fingers through his hair.

I want to close my eyes and try to imagine that we're not lying on a cold floor with Malachi and others watching, but it's easier to keep control this way. In that second his blood tastes far better than it did before and I have to pry my mouth off of him. How am I pulling away so easily? This should be so difficult. All I know for sure is that his blood is clean and I'm beginning to feel whole again.

He's weak and can barely keep his head up as I pull away. I keep my hand at the back of his head as I look into his silvery blue eyes. I thought I would never see him again. He looks so pale, but at least he's still conscious.

"See that wasn't so bad." He chuckles, attempting humor. He raises his hand and pushes my hair out of my eyes. "That's better." he smiles as he passes out.

He falls into me which would have hurt a whole hell of a lot more had I still been covered in open wounds. As it turns out his blood completely healed any and all of my contusions. Don't get me wrong, I'm still in pain but not nearly as much as I was. And now all I can worry about is Draco. Had I drank too much? Will he recover?

As if reading my mind Jade leans down and takes him from me and lays him next to me. "He's going to be okay Delilah. Don't worry."

I nod slowly. Now that I am sitting up by myself Malachi stands and grabs a robe hanging on the wall. He comes back and covers me. I didn't even think about the fact that I'm lying on the floor practically naked. I pull the robe tightly around me as I look around.

"Are you okay?" Malachi asks carefully.

I don't respond because I'm trying to take in everything. Blood is absolutely everywhere. The door to the lounge or lobby or whatever it was is blown to pieces and there are decapitated bodies everywhere. I glance down at my arm and notice the dried blood all over my skin.

I attempt to wipe the moisture off my face thinking it is also blood but when I look down I see only clear liquid. I'm crying.

"Delilah you're safe now. He'll never hurt you again." Malachi kneels down again and takes my face in his hands and kisses me lightly on the lips.

"We have a problem." The young kid, Junior I think his name is, comes in with a tall man following shortly after. They both look apprehensive.

"What is it?" Malachi doesn't even look their way. Instead he helps me stand and makes sure I don't fall flat on my face.

"Xerxes isn't on the premises; I checked everywhere." The tall man says.

"What? He got away?" Malachi growls punching the metal table next to us.

"No." I say weakly, "He was never here." My voice cracks with each word.

"What?" Malachi questions angrily holding onto me a little too tightly.

"And that's not the worst of it. It isn't just Delilah's blood in these vials. There are over two-hundred of them. At least twelve vampires have been bled just like her. It looks as if they're trying to create a potion made with vampire blood." Junior relays the bad news as quickly as possible.

"This is getting weirder by the minute." Jade says picking up Draco in her arms.

"I can do that." I try to argue. It's my fault he's here, and my fault he's half dead. I need to take care of him.

"No Delilah. You need to save your strength. We have to get out of here and to the stronghold." Malachi commands.

"What do I do with this filth?" The tall one asks kicking Dominic's unconscious form.

"Bring him with us Kyle. We'll question him there. I'd say torch the place but innocents are already in the club above us." Malachi answers still holding me up.

I listen intently and can barely here the occupants dancing upstairs. The music is barely audible either. I'm still so pathetically weak.

"Let Xerxes fret a little when he comes back and finds what we left for him." Junior snarls.

Malachi lifts me up in his arms wedding style. I am about to protest when I notice the look he's giving me. He's not going to put me down no matter how much I beg. I could have fought him on it but Draco's blood had barely healed my wounds so I can forget about having any energy. Hence why I can't even stand on my own.

I glance over at Draco limp body in Jade's arms. She had healed his neck and some color is returning to his still pale features. Again, why had he come? I still just don't get it. I did this so people I care about would be safe. Though maybe Malachi had forced him to come; I wouldn't put it past him. If he found out Draco is the primary reason I left I bet he wanted to kill him right on the spot. But that still doesn't explain why Draco would put his life in danger by drinking vampire blood.

"Let's go," Malachi orders interrupting my train of thought. I wrap my hands around his neck and bury my face into my arms.

"Thank you." I whisper as he begins to walk us out of the destruction they had reeked. Knowing I am finally safe and in Malachi's firm and steady grasp allows the overwhelming exhaustion to rock me to sleep.

* * *

**Reviewing is the best medicine. :)**

**\/**


	44. Chapter XLIV

**12 days everyone! Hot Topic was having this huge sell and I bought this huge HP blanket and a journal and a shirt... yeah I'm obsessed. Anyway, back to the story! I made it extra long since you all had to wait more than I wanted. :D And I'll start on the next update asap. Thank you all who read and reviewed. I was blown away by the feedback! So keep it up! haha. Here are the shout-outs for those amazing few:**

**Pintos, unknowingly'inlove, ciccia96, NobleAndAncientLineBlack, KaitlynEmmaRose (x2 :D), xXMizz Alec VolutriXx, Airazena, LadyFateContemplatingDisaster, Rockin'ItMeStyle, , ThatGirlWithThatSmile, LostInLalaLand7, ciao2147, GamerGirl5000, Lintered, SlytherinSierra001, Little Miss Sarcastic, jennyz**

**You all are amazing! Enjoy! :D**

* * *

My eyes flutter open. It is pitch black, but I can tell I'm on a bed, a pretty comfortable one at that. Where the hell am I? I attempt to sit up only to find that every part of my body aches. What happened... Oh. Right. Those psycho's bled me and then Malachi showed up and saved my sorry ass. But it wasn't just Malachi... it's a bit hazy but I know there were others. A girl and a couple of guys and Draco.

Draco! I fed on him again. Shit-bucket. Well, where is everyone? Why can't I see anything?

"Lumos!" I command hoping my wand is somewhere nearby. The small orb of light begins to glow on top of a night stand next to me. I grab my wand and the light expands exponentially. I don't know why but the first thing I do is look up. Maybe because I was so used to staring at the ceiling when I was a lab rat not too long ago. On the ceiling straight above me is a painting of overly animated cherub angels smiling down at me. What in the world? Why have I seen that exact image before?

_I reach the door just in time to see the UPS man drive off. There on the floor is an extra large package. By living in a muggle neighborhood I get to see all of the day to day normalities of the non-magical world including the mail system. However, we have never received a package by any other way than owl before. So this is definitely new. I pick it up easily enough because I can pick up anything now really, but had I still been a lowly human there is no way this box would be getting anywhere. It is addressed to Malachi so I only bring it as far as the front table. He can handle his own mail. _

_"Malachi! You have a BOX. IT'S HEAVY!" I shout eyeing it wearily. Who knew Malachi is taking up residence in my house anyway? Or maybe he ordered something? _

_"Okay, be there in a moment." He says back. Of course I didn't have to yell, he could have heard me just fine from where he is. But he is practicing dueling with Damon so I figured that maybe an extra bit of volume was needed._

_I stay staring at the box for a couple of minutes before I decide to take action. If Malachi is going to take his sweet little time then I'll get the ball rolling and open it for him. And by doing so find out what's inside._

_I tear off the mounds of tape and peak inside the box. Well this is incredibly anti-climatic. I pull out another box that was inside the meager brown one. Except this box is made of some high intensified metal alloy. From the looks of it I can't even see how it even opens. Put it to Malachi to order something completely useless. At the bottom of the brown box is a postcard with a bunch of cheery overly cartoon looking cherubs smiling at me. _

_"Thanks Delilah. You saved me the time of opening my own package." Malachi says unperturbed walking towards me._

_"I'm not going to apologize. You shouldn't have taken so long." I back away defensively. Not like it was anything secretive, ooh a silver box. "What is it supposed to be anyway?"_

_He pulls out his wand and with a determined flick the metal box opens. I lean in closer and peer around Malachi. What the hell?_

_"Do you know what these are?" Malachi asks pulling out a very black gun. It isn't the only one in the box either. There are at least two others exactly like it and a couple of silver ones. Well, that postcard is awfully ironic now._

_"A dangerous muggle weapon." I answer looking at him like he's completely lost it. Where'd he even get them from? _

_"Also known as a glock 21, .45 caliber. One that you are going to learn to master."_

_"I'm what?" I'm not sure I heard him correctly. Maybe it's because he's too busy checking out the gun to communicate properly._

_"It's the last muggle weapon you're going to learn to use." He says matter-of-factly. He grabs the metal box including its' contents and heads to the training room. I follow him only out of pure curiosity._

_"Why would I need to learn to shoot a gun?" I ask snippily._

_"Not just shoot. You'll know how to take one apart and put it back together with your eyes closed."_

_"That sounds completely unnecessary." _

_"Having to disprove everything you say and think is getting really tiresome." I can hear the annoyance in his voice. He is probably asking himself why he turned such an argumentative little twerp into a vampire. Karma._

_"Whatever." I quip as I continue to follow him._

_"Are you ready to teach your sister how to handle a gun?" Malachi asks._

_"They came in already? Your provider sure is fast." Damon laughs taking the box away from Malachi. _

_Great. This is going to be a duo teaching session. Last time this happened I got stabbed in the chest. If I get shot at I'm going to kill something._

_"Delilah come over here. I'm going to teach you how to disassemble the guns first." Does Damon always have to sound so chipper? _

_"Wait, I can't just point and shoot?"_

_"Of course not. You need to know how something is put together before you can appreciate the way it works."_

_"Goodness gracious you sound more and more like Malachi every day." _

_"First thing you need to know is that all Glock pistols disassemble the same way. First make sure the pistol is unloaded and there is no magazine, also known as the clip, in the pistol. When you check make sure you do it visually and physically._" _Damon lifts up the gun and pulls the trigger. Nothing comes out so he continues with his rant. I love my brother and all but this is ridiculous. No wonder he's always been teacher's pet. I lean against the wall as I watch him pull down on these hinge things and pull parts away and blah blah. I would rather be fighting a hoard of starving dragons right now; I'm that bored._

_"Okay, now your turn." Damon says handing me the gun completely put back together._

_"This is just stupid. I don't need to know how to use a damn gun." I growl taking it from him. "I can't decapitate anyone with a gun."_

_"Not all weapons are for killing Delilah." Damon tries to explain gingerly noticing my foul mood._

_"Sometimes you just need a distraction." Malachi steps in and takes the gun from me. He takes one step back and points it directly at my face._

_Hell no. I respond automatically disarming him in a matter of seconds. I step back pointing the gun at him trying to contain my fury, "No one is shooting me or impaling me with anything today." _

_"It's empty Delilah." Damon explains gently._

_"Which you would have known if you were paying the least bit attention." Malachi comments completely ignoring the fact I just disarmed him without a second thought. I really hate this whole ganging up on Delilah thing. _

_"This is dumb." I argue, taking apart the gun quickly and efficiently. I may not have listened to a word he was saying but I did watch him. _

_"Great job!" Damon congratulates me patting me on the back._

_"Now put it back together." Malachi orders._

_I roll my eyes but do as he says. I hand him the gun and lean back against the wall. When am I ever going to use a gun?_

_"A gun is no match for a wand." I point out waiting for him to say something as he inspects the gun._

_"Neither are any of the other weapons you've been trained for, but too many witches and wizards, especially the vampire kind, get lazy with their wands. When it comes to offensive you usually always have the upper hand." _

_"I don't like guns." _

_"Hardly surprising. You don't like most things I make you do." Malachi laughs handing me a new gun. I could tell by the extra weight that this one is actually loaded. "Now shoot that poster over there."_

_"Where on the poster?" I ask begrudgingly. _

_"Let's just try for the poster in general." Malachi suggests stepping away from me._

_I give him a glare and then glance at my brother. He's giving me an encouraging smile. If he could do this then so could I. My dislike for guns is irrational anyway; muggles use all of these weapons I've learned about to kill people not just guns. Although guns make it a whole lot easier. _

_"Any day now sunshine." Malachi smirks._

_I click the safety off and aim at the poster. The poster contains one of Damon's favorite muggle actresses. It's for some movie he saw a couple of years ago. Behind the girl are three guys looking at her adoringly. Yes, my brother likes sentimental romantic comedies. Shocking._

_I let off three shots just because I know Malachi was going to make me shoot more than once anyway. I hand Damon the gun and follow Malachi across the room to get a better look at what I hit. _

_"What were you aiming at?"_

_"The three guys heads. At least I can pretend I'm shooting you in the face multiple times." I answer him as we stop in front of the poster._

_"For someone who doesn't like guns you sure know how to shoot one." he says pointing at the three holes that were now embedded in the poster. Each handsome actor's face had a nice little hole in it. Okay, that's odd. It's taken me weeks to master any of the other weapons but this one I get right on the first try?_

_"Don't think this means you're done training. A couple lucky shots is nothing." Malachi says giving me one of his knowing smiles. _

I shake my head out of the memory. I only trained for three days on guns before I could kick both Damon's and Malachi's ass blindfolded. I haven't touched a gun since. I still don't like them no matter how much of a natural I am. I'm a witch. I shouldn't even know what a gun is for crying out loud. Then again I shouldn't be a vampire; I shouldn't like Draco; I shouldn't feel like I got run over by a car. Dare I go on?

The door suddenly opens putting me into high alert. I levitate the nearest thing to me which just so happens to be a lamp and toss it in the door's general direction. I hear a scream and a shower of sparks follow closely after a loud crash.

Standing in the doorway is an overly terrified looking girl. She's holding bags of what look like blood. She's frozen with her hand up in the air turning on a switch of sorts. The lamp I had thrown at her is lying flickering on the floor with a chord trailing to the wall. I should have known. Electricity. I'm in a muggle residence?

"Who are you and where am I?" I ask threateningly still pointing my wand at her.

"I didn't know you'd be awake. I'm sorry for startling you. They warned me you wouldn't know what was going on. I'm Summer." The girl talks slowly as if I didn't know English.

"Who warned you?" I ask still not letting up. My wand isn't going down until I feel safe. And even though this girl looks as threatening as a puppy I can't be too careful considering... well, everything.

"Malachi and Father Goldman. I'm not going to hurt you. Not like I could anyway, I'm human. And a muggle at that. Not much of a danger to you I promise." She drops the hesitant act and stands up straighter.

I lower my wand. Not because I trust her, but because my arm was starting to cramp up. I can only pretend like I'm okay for so long. Hell it's still kind of hard to breathe.

"Here, you look like you're in pain. I brought you blood. It's fresh and should help you feel better in no time." She walks forward stepping over the now completely broken lamp. The only light coming into the room is from the open door and it cast an odd silhouette on her face. Wait did I hear her right? Bags of blood?

"How do you have bags of fresh blood lying about?" I ask, still more rudely than I probable need to.

"We have a blood drive here at the church weekly, but people know they can come and give blood at any time." She explains sitting down next to me and handing me four bags of warm blood.

I look at her like she's crazy. We're in a church?

"I know it may sound weird, but when you're up for it I'm supposed to show you around and I'm sure Malachi and Father will explain everything to you."

Now that my eyes have adjusted I can tell Summer is a very pretty teenage girl. Probably older than me by a couple of years. She has blonde curly hair that is tied up in a french braid. She looks pleasantly hopeful that I won't yell at her again.

"Sorry about the lamp." I apologize as I look over one of the bags. Am I supposed to just bite into it?

"It's okay. We can get a new one down the street."

"I meant throwing it at you. I'm sorry about that." I give her a weak smile.

"Oh, well you're forgiven. And you can start drinking from that part right there. You just have to start drinking like it's a straw."

I look down at the puckered end of the bag. Oh well, here goes nothing. As soon as I start sucking the blood pours into my mouths. It doesn't taste as good as let's say Draco's did, but for freshness it wasn't half bad. Much better than deer blood that's for sure. I drain the first two bags in a matter of minutes. The third one I take at a more leisure pace. I must look rabid to this girl.

"Are you feeling better yet?" she asks politely.

I nod slowly. The dull ache I am now feeling is nothing compared to what I felt when I first woke up. I could probably take someone in a fight and win even.

"So you're a muggle?" I ask taking a breath before starting on my fourth and last bag o' blood.

"Yes, I've been living here under the church for two years now. I help Father with errands and keep things organized."

"You keep saying Father. Are we in a church?"

"Under a church actually. Father Goldman is a wizard, but his mother is a vampire. I think you've met her, Jade. She's my favorite."

"A wizard is a priest? And I thought vampires couldn't have children." I say lowering the bag and wiping off my mouth.

"He's the priest, yes. And she had him before she was turned. He started this underground facility because he knows exactly what the world can hand you, and with God's blessing he helps you fight back."

Now it's my turn to look at her like she's crazy. Crime fighting priests? With vampire mother's? Have I woken up in a twilight zone?

"I know it may all sound far fetched, but your Malachi has been helping run the operation since it started fifteen years ago. I know it's technically illegal. I'm not supposed to know anything like magic exists, but I've been sworn to secrecy. And as a muggle I can help vampires learn and get accustomed to a muggle life if they're trying to go into hiding and what not."

She sounds so proud. I touch her wrist lightly. She doesn't flinch. I gauge her emotions. She's more than just proud; she's thrilled to be sitting here with me. She's eager and happy to oblige. And she wouldn't harm a fly.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Summer. I'm Delilah."

"I know. Are you feeling better? You think you can handle a tour?" She gives me a huge warm smile. Geesh, it's impossible not to trust this one.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. It would be nice to see Malachi." I stand up and place the half empty bag on my night stand. I can save it as a snack for later.

I follow her out into the hallway. The walls are solid concrete and from the echoing sound I can tell she wasn't lying about being underground.

"I'm sorry about what happened to you by the way. I heard the others talking and I'm just glad they got to you in time. The whole story is just so... intense."

"Um, yeah. Thanks..." I murmur looking around.

Had it been anyone else I might have told them to can it but she really is very kind. I mean I almost killed her with that lamp and here she is showing me around. All be it so far it's just been halls of concrete with random doors, but still.

"What is this place exactly?" I ask quietly.

"It's a sanctuary to anyone in need, especially vampires. It's also a business."

"What kind of business?"

"Well, Father..." She is interrupted by a very loud crash coming from up ahead. She looks at me, but I don't give her any kind of response. Instead I take off towards the sound. Crashes like that usually mean something bad's happening. Usually.

I hear random voices trying to calm someone down. I speed up faster only to hit the breaks at the first open door I come across. The room is large. It seems to be a conference room of sorts. There are about five guys with there backs to me talking soothingly to a guy in the front.

I peak around one to see Dominic holding a teenage guy hostage. His hands are clasped firmly around his neck and his fangs are drawn. Who the hell let this guy loose? Or an even better question... why is he still alive after what he did to me?

"Stay away from me or this little human will breathe his last breath." Dominic orders backing up. There is a door in the far corner he's trying to get to.

"Let Jeremy go Dominic. We've already promised not to kill you; what more do you want?" I look to my right at the guy talking. He's tall and incredibly familiar. Huh, I wonder how I know him.

"One more step and I rip off his head!" Dominic threatens. Oh right, now is not the time for a stroll down memory lane.

"What's going on?" Summer finally shows up and heads straight for me. On her way over here she looks towards the front of the room, and had I not clasped my hand over her mouth and dragged her back to the corner where I was standing out of site Dominic would have gotten away on pure distraction alone.

"You can't scream Summer. Just stay calm." I whisper removing my hand.

"That's Jeremy! He's my boyfriend! Why aren't they doing anything?" She whimpers.

That's a damn good question. Why aren't they doing anything? I look at the scenario. Psycho vampire has hostage and is trying to escape. I'm guessing that no one's doing anything because they think he's a wizard and therefore can block anything they throw at him. I, on the other hand, know otherwise.

The man in front of me has a gun sticking out of the waist of his pants. In fact most of them have a gun holstered in the back of their pants. That's more guns I've seen in one place in a very long time. What is with my lack of focus? I shake my head and begin to formulate a plan. This negotiation is going nowhere. I take action before I really think through the consequences. I grab the nearest guys gun and take aim at Dominic's face. I let off two shots. One in each eye.

"FUCK!"

He stumbles backwards in a fury releasing the boy and falling decisively to the ground. Summer's boyfriend runs to the wall; leaving Dominic rolling about on the floor grabbing at his face. My pause is only momentary; I wanted to give the boy a wide berth before I start shooting again. I aim for his throat and his hands and any other parts of his body that I deem necessary. This is the least he deserves for what he did.

I think one person tries to stop me as I walk closer but I push him hard into someone else. I don't stop shooting until the gun is empty. I stand over Dominic's bleeding body. He isn't dead, but he's stopped moving from the pain. I kneel down next to him.

"If you try to escape again I will kill you, understand?" I ask plaintively.

He stays silent. His eyes are already starting to heal themselves. Both of these facts annoy me enough to cause me to push down on one of the bullet wounds in his chest.

"Do you understand?" I ask again grinding my knuckle down into his flesh.

"Yes," he sputters coughing out blood.

"Good." I stand up and face the men looking at me, "You can tie him up now."

This seems to be the cue for everyone to come back to life again.

"Jeremy!" Summer cries running towards him. She tackles him in a hug and buries her head in his chest. He hugs her tightly and rocks her back and forth.

"Here's your gun back. Thanks." I say handing the guy his gun. He takes it from me slowly and places it back where I found it.

"Where'd you learn to shoot like that?"

"Malachi I'm sure." The guy I thought sounded familiar says as he finishes tying Dominic up. He places his wand in his pocket and stand up to face me.

"I'm Kyle. I'm one of the ones who helped rescue you." He declares walking over to me and putting out his hand.

"Thanks." I shake his hand.

"How'd you know he wouldn't shield the bullets?" One of the other men ask.

"He's a muggle vampire. It's one of the things I learned while he tortured me." My flippancy of this topic seemed to disturb a few of them but Kyle looked intrigued. He looks older than me by at least six years, but who knows how long he's been a vampire.

"Thank you!" Cries Summer as she runs over to me and gives me a hug.

"It's no big deal. The guy had it coming." I pat her lightly on the back. I'm unaccustomed to people hugging me that I don't know. Actually I'm just not used to hugs in general.

"I can finish the tour now if you like?" she asks happily pulling away.

"I can take her around Summer. Spend some time with Jeremy." Kyle instructs pushing her over towards her boyfriend that is still standing next to the wall. She glances back at me in hesitation but I give her a broad smile and a thumbs up.

"Where shall we start first?"

"I'd like to see Malachi." I don't have to act polite for this guy. As grateful as I am that he helped save me I need to find out from Malachi first hand where I am and what is going on.

"Of course you do. Right this way."

I follow Kyle down the hall. We go down a couple flights of stairs and twist and turn down random hallways. Are we in a labyrinth for crying out loud? At least he isn't trying to involve me in meaningless conversation. I'm not exactly in a talkative mood.

"Here we are. These are Malachi's courters." He knocks on the door twice and steps away.

The door swings open and out steps a small kid.

"Malachi is in a mood."

"Not surprising. He's been on edge ever since we got back." Kyle says, "But I have the solution." He signals to me.

"Ahh, she might help. Good to see you up and around. We never officially met, I'm Junior." The kid holds out his hand steadily. He's a definite vampire, but he still looks no older than thirteen. It's weird to hear him talk like he's older than me.

"Nice to meet you." I say shaking his hand.

"Good luck." He chuckles and walks off down the hallway. I would have watched him go but just then the door opens again and there stands Malachi looking ragged. I've never seen him so unkempt.

"Delilah." He pulls me into a hug. I stay unmoving too shocked to do anything. Second hug in an hour, and to top it all off it's Malachi. He shows affection by handing me a knife and asking me to throw it. Or when he's horny he'll kiss me, but never hug me.

"I'll leave you two to talk. See you around Delilah. Glad you're okay." Kyle says. I wave him off as much as I can with Malachi's arms still wrapped around me.

"You should have never gone to Xerxes." Malachi finally pulls away and looks down at me harshly. Ahh, there he is. The regular Malachi is back.

"Well, had you replied in a timely fashion maybe I wouldn't have, but he threatened everyone I love. I did what I had to do." I walk around him and into his room. Well, it's more of a giant apartment.

"Don't give me attitude Delilah! Not now. You almost died. You would have if we were any later." He grabs my arm and twists me around to face him. The door closes firmly behind him as we stare at each other. I try to gauge what he's thinking. I've never been very good at figuring out what's going on inside his head.

"I'm fine now. You saved me. Speaking of... where is Draco?" I back up and look around. I know he isn't going to like the change in topic but I need to know he's safe.

"You can't see him." Malachi snaps in a complete change of mood walking around me to the couch.

"You don't think I know that? I just wanted to make sure I didn't kill him. I didn't did I?" I ask facing him again. I think the worry in my voice annoys him even more than my previous question did. He looks absolutely lethal when he responds.

"No. You didn't."

"Try not to sound so disappointed." I glare at him disapprovingly.

"At least you're not ignorant enough to assume you can see him again. I can appreciate that. You've matured more than I thought possible in such a short time."

"If you hadn't just saved my life I would punch you in the face." I try to remain in control of my emotions.

"I'd like to see you try." he laughs bitterly.

I stomp over to him and push him angrily. I'm not putting up with this. I can't go back to school. I can't see Draco ever again for fear of killing him. I don't know when I'll be able to see Beth again. I'm past my limit.

"You saved my life to do what? Mock me and make me feel like absolute shit? That hug out there," I shout pointing towards the closed door, "meant nothing. You're just happy your Clarisse look-alike isn't dead."

The force of impact against the wall knocked my head so hard my vision went completely black. His vice grip tightens around my neck as his breathing escalates. My eyesight comes back slowly and I see the outrage etched on his features.

"You have no idea what you're talking about." He growls.

"Don't I? You used Draco as a guinea pig. You knew if I drank his blood I wouldn't be able to go near him anymore. You've been manipulating my life since you met me. Changing it as you will." I say as strongly as I can considering his fingers are wrapped tightly around my neck.

"He offered to go." He says venomously, "You're the one who fed on him first; don't blame this all on me."

"I will blame it all on you. I'm a vampire because of you. All this was just a chain of events from that first night."

He tightens his grip, but let's me loose a second later and stomps away. I use the wall to support my weight. I'm still not a hundred percent yet and now he's made it worse, as usual.

"You refuse to take responsibility for your own actions. I turned you into a vampire, I concede on that point. But don't act like you haven't blossomed. I saw you last month at Hogsmeade with those friends of yours. Draco," he says his name as if he's some sort of cockroach, "only started paying you any mind once you became what you are. You think he would have given you a second glance if you were the old Delilah? Weak and frail. You couldn't even stand up for yourself. You're strong willed now, and because of that you make horrible decisions you would have been to afraid to a few months ago as a human. It's your fault you fell play to Xerxes whims. It's your fault your brother is on the run!"

"How did you find out?" I whisper in surprise.

"Damon. He explained everything. I gave you an opportunity at a new and better life; that is all. You're the one who continuously makes bad choices."

I stare at him in silence. Never had he chastised me like this before. Sure he belittled my every once in awhile. It's what Malachi does; make's everyone feel inferior to him, but this is different. He is calling me out. Blaming him is my constant and infallible pick-me-up. If I wasn't this, I look down at my hands, then I wouldn't have been tortured. But he's right. I never would have stood up for anything. I would have lost Beth because I never would have realized she was under a spell. Draco would still hate me; even though I'm still confused on that point as of right now anyway. Not that it matters. I fall to the couch in a daze.

"Delilah." He says my name gently as he touches my shoulder.

"Don't touch me." I push his hand off of me and scoot over. Just because he's right doesn't make me any less mad at him. Okay sure, I'm not as innocent as I like to pretend, but he's still taken advantage of me.

"Even though I've been perfectly honest with you you're still going to act like a child?" he laughs leaning back in the couch nonchalantly.

I turn to glare at him. An 'I wish I could blow you up with my eye's' kind of glare.

"Honest? Okay I get all that you said. Sure, apparently I'm not perfect. However, do take some of the responsibility. I was never given the choice of this life. I will never know what my human life would have been like. Who knows I may have liked that one better. That was **your** doing, not mine. So yeah, I can't blame all my choices on you anymore. Make lemonade out of lemons and all that jazz, but don't act like you're blameless."

"I'm never going to win with you." Malachi runs his hands through his hair in an exasperated manner.

I take a breath and continue, "And furthermore what's with your hostility towards Draco? He helped save my life."

He looks at me slowly. "I am jealous. I haven't felt that particular emotion in a long time. It's difficult to cope with."

"Why? I'm here with you now. I'm not going back to school. I'm a full time vampire."

"But you wish you weren't. You'd rather be with him."

"That's not true." I lie.

He reaches up his hand and caresses my cheek. I can't help but close my eyes at his touch. It's weird to not feel a flood of emotions because I've come so accustomed to it. "I thought I lost you."

I open my eyes and look at him. Any sign of the tough older brother figure completely gone. This relationship with him is just as confusing as my relationship with Draco. I never know what the hell is going on. His deep brown eyes pull me closer to him. His soft lips meet mine in hesitation. This is so different than the last time he kissed me in the alley of Hogsmeade. As he kisses me there is absolutely no sign of the cocky and arrogant Malachi. He holds me gently and runs his hands through my hair. I could be happy here. With him.

"It's time to interrogate our guest." The door opens and the voice speaks at the same time. I spring away from Malachi as fast as possible and keep my eyes forward too embarrassed to look and see who caught us kissing. I mean both Kyle and Summer made it sound like Malachi is the head honcho around here, and here I am making out with him.

"Thank you Jade. I'll be there shortly." I can tell without looking at him that he's grinning.

"I'll wait out here." She chuckles and closes the door.

I turn back to him. He's smiling. "I know this is not what you want, but I promise you will be happy."

I nod slightly trying not to think of Hogwarts and everything I have to leave behind. "When is Draco going back?" I ask, unable to help myself.

"Tomorrow evening." Malachi answers standing up. His guard shot right back up as the tension fills the room once again.

"If you or someone goes with me can I at least say good bye to him?" I ask carefully. He did help rescue me. I can at least show my appreciation somehow.

"No. He's safer away from you. He'll be gone tomorrow and you won't have to worry about him anymore."

"Please don't make this a bigger deal than it is. I just want to say goodbye." I stand up and follow him to the door.

"I said no. And around here my word is law. Get used to it." He doesn't even look at me as he flings open the door and marches out. I run out after him but stop shortly just outside the door.

"He is so infuriating!" I shout as I stomp my foot angrily.

"Most men are."

I jump at her voice and turn around. Jade stands there looking regal. She looks as if she's in her late twenties, and she's absolutely gorgeous. I guess I was in too much pain to notice any of this when she was helping save my life.

"Sorry for frightening you. I'm Jade by the way," she holds out her hand for me to shake, "And I heard what you did for Jeremy. We're a family around here and for that I owe you one. We all do."

"You were part of the rescue team who saved me; you don't owe me anything. It was nice to meet you." I give her a small smile and head off in the direction Malachi took off in.

"I'm here for you little one."

I turn to look back at her; she's no longer standing there by the door. I don't know if she meant for me to hear that or not.

* * *

**When life hands you lemons... write a review!**

**\/**


	45. Chapter XLV

**8 Days LEFT! Do you like my HP movie count down? haha. Okay so here is a new disclaimer for this chapter: I do not own any songs mentioned. They belong to Bruno Mars and whoever produces him. With that said I suggest you look up and listen to Runaway Baby and The Other Side (at least the first bit) by Bruno Mars before or after you read this chapter. I'm not sending you on a wild goose chase; it ties into the story I promise. On to my Thank you's. THANK YOU for reading, and thank you all you wonderful people who review. I swear I want to write more and more for you guys. Here are the shout-outs! A ginormous thank you to:**

**Sonny13, Veni0Vidi0Vici, LostInLalaLand7, Airazena, xXMizz Alec VolturiXx, LadyFateContemplatingDisaster, unknowingly'inlove, ciccia96, NobleAndAncientLineBlack, Rockin'ItMeStyle, KaitlynEmmaRose**

**Now go Enjoy :D**

* * *

They drag Dominic off into some unknown corridor. For the last hour I have stayed put in the back of the room in my chair. The chair is still intact, barely. I broke off the arm rests and tore the cushions open, but other than that it's still a totally usable chair. It's technically not my fault; I had to do something to keep me from shouting out obscenities.

Four vampires had tried to get him to talk; including Malachi. Short of torture they attempted everything. Nothing worked. Dominic stayed tight lipped the entire time. I tried saying something once. The glare Malachi gave me could have frozen hell over. I know he's upset with me, but come on! I'm the one that was tortured. I remember them chatting about trying to create some sort of magic sucking spell or something, but apparently I'm not allowed to voice my opinions.

I stay sitting to try and hide the damage I caused to my chair while the majority of the room gets up to leave. I guess they had the questioning done in front of people in order to make sure things didn't get out of hand. Vampires being civil: what an odd concept.

There is a rather large amount of vampires staying underground here. I was not able to ask Malachi about what this whole place is because he was too busy yelling at me. Or kissing me.

"Excuse me Miss Kane I was wondering if I may have a word?" I look up at an older man smiling warmly down at me. He's at least in his fifties and I know I've never met him before, but he looks so familiar. "How rude of me, I'm Father Goldman." He adds. That's why he looks so familiar. His eyes are an exact replica of Jade's as is his smile. I also should have noticed the white collar under his black shirt.

"Nice to meet you sir. Or should I say Father? I don't exactly know the proper etiquette when talking to a priest." I ramble as I stand up hoping he doesn't notice how badly I ruined his chair.

He laughs boisterously, "Father is fine. Let's go for a walk."

I nod and follow him out of a side door I hadn't noticed before. It opens up into a stairway. I stay closely behind him as we walk up the stairs. I don't know what to say. I mean he's a priest! He talks to God and all that jazz. Not that I believe in God but still.

We step out into a small chamber with another door. It leads to the outside. Well, technically we're in a green house but it certainly feels and looks like outside. The bright sun shines down on us as we walk into a beautiful garden. Every kind of plant I can think of and not think of surrounds me.

"This is breathtaking." I mutter walking around.

"Malachi thought you would like it."

"Why didn't he show it to me then?" I turn to face him. I expect him to turn away and avoid the question. Anyone with eyes could tell Malachi was mad at me back in that room. All because I pressed about seeing Draco. Stupid reason if you ask me.

"I asked if I could. I wanted to get a chance to talk with you."

Okay, not the response I was expecting.

"Why?"

"You have an effect on Malachi I've never seen before. He is usually complacent and stoic. Always in control of his emotions. But when it comes to you he is unpredictable."

"He wasn't always like that. For all the months he trained me I thought he was a robot. I don't know what happened. I didn't do anything." I examine a nearby flower that is a a mixture of red and purple. It looks so exotic.

"I worry about him."

"Why? He's the most capable person I've ever met." I stare longingly at the flower as if hypnotized.

"Delilah, please focus. Malachi has feelings for you he hasn't felt in years. You make him almost human again." The affection in his voice for me brought me out of my trance. I look up in surprise.

"That's too much pressure. I can't just..."

"Please don't misunderstand me. No one expects you to feel the same. But I must ask that you consider forgiving him."

"Forgive him for what exactly?" He is going to have to specify. I may not make the best choices but he's made some huge mistakes along the way too. Including what happened in Paris.

"For taking your fate into his own hands. You should have been given the choice for this life. He knows that and he wrestles with it on a daily basis. And I can tell you hold much more anguish and resentment then you let on."

"How? Did your God tell you that?" I ask bitterly. Who was this guy butting into my business. I should be thankful for all the people under his guidance that have helped me, but I can't seem to focus on anything but my growing anger.

"My Lord didn't have to tell me anything. I can see through the facade you put on. Malachi may not be the man you should end up with, but he is still a friend that loves you."

"How can you be a wizard and a priest? Religion is a very muggle thing." I say completely changing the subject.

"God is an everyone thing. But I understand, you would like to change the subject. If you promise to consider my words I will gladly follow your lead."

I look at this human man with his kind smile and light eyes. He cares for Malachi and in turn cares for me. It probably doesn't help that he's a priest. Aren't they supposed to love and care for everyone? Why does everyone have to be so nice here? Save for Malachi of course. It makes it much harder to be bitter.

"I will. Now, what is this whole thing you've got going on here exactly? Malachi never got to any explanation, but Summer mentioned some sort of business?"

"Ahh yes. Well, first and foremost this is a sanctuary to any and all in need, but vampires are primarily the ones who stay and call it home. Not everyone's sire sticks around. A good handful of vampires are left for dead after getting turned. They can cause great havoc or just wither away into madness with lack of guidance. That's why we're here. And in some cases like Summer, who had to run away from an abusive household, we'll even take in non-magical beings."

"But doesn't the ministry find out about all magic performed in front of muggles?" I didn't ask this because I disapprove. To me a place like this sounds amazing, but wouldn't they get caught?

"Luckily we have some well trained witches and wizards that have created shield charms for just that, and maybe a few other things too." He takes a seat on a bench in the middle of the garden.

"What other things?" I press completely interested taking a seat next to him.

"This may sound odd coming from a priest but we deal in weapons as well."

"Weapons? As in muggle weapons?" Which would explain the postcard in that box of guns. And how Malachi came across all those knives and swords and axes , etc., so easily.

"Yes. At first I was against it, but Malachi explained the necessity of the whole idea. He really won me over when he asked me if I had given up magic and broken my wand in half."

"Why would he have asked that?" I try not to chuckle but it seemed very irrelevant.

"Of course I said no, and then he explained that a wand is our weapon. Of course we use it for so much more than violence, but having a knowledge and a capability to defend ourselves with magic is no different than muggle weaponry. I eventually conceded. We train and teach here in order to help each vampire grow. You may not realize this, because most likely Malachi never truly explained it to you, but had you not learned and mastered all that you have your thirst and cravings would be ten times harder to control."

"Come again?"

He laughs this big hearty laugh. I honestly didn't say anything remotely funny.

"Vampires were first made with dark magic as special assassins. They were bread for violence. The blood is what they craved, and sooner rather than later the magic threw in a twist of irony. The blood was no longer a craving; it became a need. Vampires are innately good fighters and killers; I'm sure you know that. But skill is not needed to kill someone. So when you or any other vampire take the time and effort to enhance those skills the control over your blood lust becomes easier. Never completely simple, but easier."

"How do you know all this?" I ask amazedly. I had always wondered how it all began, and of course this was a paraphrased version I'm sure, but he's a human. How'd he figure all this out?

"My mother, and her sire, and a lot of studying. Jade, as you know her, was turned when I was two. So I grew up with a vampire as a mom. You can imagine my curiosity." He gives me another warm smile.

"Did you ever want to be one? A vampire I mean." I ask slowly. I don't know why I want to know, but I do.

"I thought about it of course. But in the end I knew it wasn't for me. My mom made it clear that it was my decision. I'm better as I am. But I do believe some people are made to become more, like you and Malachi for instance."

"I do seem be better at this whole vampire thing than I ever was at being human, even though I constantly think of everything I've had to give up and the pain I've caused others." I mutter thinking of Damon, Draco, Beth, and even Blaise.

"I'm not sure Damon should have been turned, but he's coping fine. He's a wonderful lad. I enjoy the hot chocolate he makes during his visits. Do you by chance make hot chocolate like him?"

I can't help but laugh at his hopeful expression. "Sorry Father, but no. It was always his specialty. Wait, my brother has been here?"

"Yes. Not often, but enough to leave a lasting impression."

The sudden longing to see my brother overwhelms me. I wonder if he knows the truth about Damon and why he's a wanted fugitive. Malachi sure knows now. I haven't thought about Damon, like really thought about him, in a while. A wave of guilt washes over my thoughts. No matter what's been going on in my life he's still on the run because of me. "Can I go take a nap? I'm not feeling too well."

"Of course. Thank you for taking the time to listen to an old man's ramblings."

"Thank you for your patience. I've been told I can cop an attitude from time to time."

He chuckles and pats me on the back as he leads me over to the door. I take a pause to try and absorb the hum of nature this room provides and then turn to follow him back down the stairs into the earth.

We reach my room faster than I expect. This place is a maze of walls that all look identical. I don't know how anyone knows where they're going. He opens the door for me.

"I think I'm going to enjoy your company just as much as your brother's."

I look down in embarrassment. I don't know why he would say that, I was definitely rude to him more than once up there in the garden. "I hope so. I think I might like it here. You're all very friendly."

"We're just very welcoming. And in honor of your first day don't worry about that chair back in the conference room." He gives me a wink and heads off down the hallway.

_"Each slice is going to represent why you're not worth keeping around."_

_ I glance up at a handful of people standing over me, there faces covered in shadows. I try to sit up but I'm restrained. I look to my left and then right only to see both of my wrists tied down to a table. Not again, not again. _

_ "Who are you?" I cry knowing exactly where this was leading._

_ "Does it matter?" Another voice asks from the darkness._

_ "Please don't do this." I beg as I see the silver scalpel rise into the air._

_ "But you deserve it Delilah. You're too selfish for this world." As the voice says this the shadows fall back revealing my captors and soon to be torturers. My eyes widen in shock and fear as I glance at each face. Draco. Beth. Damon. Malachi. My mom. Snape. They all look pleased. And standing next to them all with his hand still half raised is Xerxes with a wicked grin plastered on his face._

_ "Don't let him hurt me again. Please. Please." I cry trying to wiggle out of my restraints. _

_ "They want this to happen. We think you have taken advantage of us all. You're condescending and manipulative. You deserve this." Xerxes says calmly. They all nod in agreement beside him. _

_ The tears start to puddle in my eyes because they can't roll down the sides of my face fast enough. Xerxes smile becomes hungry as he brings down the scalpel. I scream before it hits my skin. I scream and scream._

The quick knock on the door had me up and out of bed before I could realize where I am and what had happened. I look around the room. I'm still under the church in the same room with the smiling cherub ceiling. I'm not being tortured. I check my arms just to be completely certain it was a dream. A horrible awful dream, but a dream nonetheless.

The knock, though still quiet, is a little louder and longer the second time. I have no idea how long I've been asleep. Maybe it's night time and everyone's in bed so whoever my visitor is is just being polite.

"Coming." I run to the door and open it.

Summer dashes inside without my invitation and closes the door immediately. I stare at her in confusion. She walks over to my bed and lies her excessively large satchel on top of my pillow.

"I'm sorry for waking you, but I got this idea. And once the idea was in my head I couldn't get it out until I made it happen. Or at least tried to make it happen. But it's a good idea so the trying should lead to an optimistic outcome." She says hurriedly before I can utter a word.

"Are you okay?" I ask still looking at her strangely. She might have lost it.

"Sorry, I talk really fast and go on and on and on when I'm nervous. But I'm not nervous about my idea. No, it should work. I'm only worried because I'm kind of breaking some rules, but it will be fine I'm sure. Everyone likes me." She seems to add that last bit more to convince herself, not me, that what she's saying is true.

"Okay Summer. I'm all ears. What is your idea?" I give her a smile that I hope is reassuring.

"You need to drink these." She orders spilling out the contents of her satchel onto my bed. Four bags of blood come tumbling out.

"I'm not really thirsty right now Summer, but thank you."

"That doesn't matter. You need to drink them. All of them. Because if you drink all of these bags of blood it should work."

"What 'should' work?" I study her carefully. What is this all about?

"When I take you to see Draco you'll be able to see him without hurting him!" The smile she's giving me takes up her entire face.

"Wait, how did you know about that?" I ask sitting on the bed beside the blood. Does everyone know my business around here?

"I may have overheard Jade and Malachi arguing about it earlier. I know it's none of my business."

Good, glad that makes two of us.

"But..."

I knew there was going to be a but.

"If I couldn't say goodbye to a friend of mine all because I may or may not kill him in the process even though he totally saved my life and I may or may not be in some special secret relationship with him and I may or may not ever see him again I would want to figure out a way around that."

"We're not in a special secret relationship!" I cry instinctively.

"That's why I added the may or may not. But even so, I want to help. And if you're thirst is overly satiated then there would be no need for you to feed on him, even if you wanted to."

I stare at her in amazement. Either she had lost it like I had previously thought or she is an absolute genius.

"And no one else knows about it?" I whisper, suddenly worried that someone might hear us now.

"No one. Which is why I might get in trouble, but you saved Jeremy. So this is how I want to repay you."

I hesitate for a second. Malachi explicitly stated that I was not to see Draco. I certainly don't think it was for Draco's safety that he made this order. But he made it perfectly clear that I am not to see him before he leaves tomorrow. I do not get to say goodbye.

I grab the bag and bite down. I don't need a straw for this and drinking will be faster with more holes in it. I make sure not to look at Summer, mainly because I think feeding in front of a non-vampire is kind of weird, but also because part of me should be ashamed. The memory of my recent dream flares in my mind; I shouldn't risk getting her in trouble for my selfish desires.

"I'm so glad you're doing this! I would have been so sad had you said no. I really think it's a full-proof plan."

I have to pause from drinking in order not to snort into the bag. This girl is so bloody optimistic, but at the same time so fiery. No wonder they keep her around. She reminds me of Beth in a way.

I finish the first two bags easily but the third one takes a little longer. I'm getting overly full, and this blood is not nearly as appetizing anymore. But if it will get her to take me to see him then I just have to suck it up. It's not like I'd only do this for Draco. I'd do it for Beth and Damon too.

When did Draco become as important as Beth, my best friend, and Damon, my brother? It would do me no good to dwell on it now. I toss away the third bag and start in on the fourth. Time seems to slow down. Either that or I'm drinking molasses. After what seems like an hour I am finally finished.

"Okay, time to go." Summer grabs my hand and pulls me to my feet. She's radiating happiness. Any worry I had been feeling disappeared. It's amazing how much I can let human emotion effect me, but in this case it is an incredibly good thing.

We walk briskly and quietly down the hallways. I'd say she's taking me down a hallway I've never seen before, but honestly they're all so much alike it's ridiculous.

"We're almost there." She whispers peeking around the corner to double check that no one is there. She continues to pull me along until we stop in front of a door exactly like mine.

"We're here. Will you feel comfortable if I stay out here and give you privacy? Or are you still worried about his safety?"

"I think I should be okay."

"Okay. Now, I can't open this door. They've locked it with a spell. To open it they said something like aloha mouse I think." She checks the handle again just to make sure it's still locked.

I give her a small smile. I absolutely adore muggles, especially this one. I pull out my wand that was in my pocket and whisper, "Alohomora." The door clicks open.

"Ahh yes; that was it. Good luck Delilah." She grabs my hand, gives it a light squeeze and then goes to stand with her back against the wall.

I take a deep breath, place my wand back in my pocket and open the door just enough to slide in. I shut the door quietly and look around. His room is exactly like mine. A dull glow comes from the lamp next to his bed lighting up the room just enough to not walk into anything. At first I miss him, but a second glance around and I see him lying on the bed. He looks asleep, but why would he have left the light on.

"Draco?" I whisper keeping my back glued to the door. I've yet to have any carnal desire to rip open his throat at this proximity so staying right here seems like a good idea. But he doesn't respond to his name.

"Draco." I say a little louder. Come on... he can't be that light of a sleeper, but again, he doesn't move.

"Draco!" I shout flicking on and off the light switch causing a strobe light effect.

Draco sits up suddenly ripping the headphones out of his ears simultaneously. Oh, that explains why he couldn't here me.

"Delilah?" He squints.

"Hi Draco." A give him a small smile.

He stands and begins to walk towards me automatically. He's wearing nothing but a wife-beater and some jeans. I don't think I've ever seen him dressed so casually. But boy did he look good. And the genuine smile that spread over his face made my heart want to melt. And then logic crept back into my thoughts.

"Wait, stay where you are." I hold out my hand to emphasize my words.

"I was told you couldn't see me." He halts mid-stride.

"I'm not supposed to, but I had to say good bye."

"Good-bye?" He looks confused.

"Hey, that's my ipod!" I absentmindedly start walking towards him to grab it out of his hands. I thought it was left back in the bloody Mary pub. He smirks and takes two steps backwards as he holds it in the air to keep it away from me. It also reminds me that if I get too close to him I could hurt him. I stop and back up as well.

"This muggle invention isn't half bad. The music on it, however, is another story." He grins. How is he acting normal right now? Poking fun at me like we're still at school instead of some underground vampire lair.

"Well, I can take my crappy music off your hands then if you would just toss it to me." I play along, placing my hands on my hips. "I'm shocked you could even figure out how to work it."

"There was one song that truly interested me." He continues completely ignoring anything I said.

"And what song was that?" I ask in spite of myself. He's beating around the bush. I don't know how long I'll be immune to his blood. And if he keeps dragging this pointless conversation on I'll have to leave without talking about anything actually important.

"It's called The Other Side by Bruno Mars." He fingers the ipod and holds out the earbud.

"I know the song. Your point?" I cross my arms over my chest making it apparent I am not going to come anywhere near him.

"It's your song."

I cough as I try to breath normally. Crazy boy say what?

"My song? What are you talking about."

"Let's go over the lyrics shall we?"

I stay standing there watching him as he puts one of the earphones in his ear and then begins to quote the song with commentary in normal speech.

"**Truth of the matter is I'm complicated**, that would be you, **and you're as straight as they come**, that would be me. **You go about your day while I hide from the sun**, the burning up in the sun myth seems to apply here. **It's better if you don't understand cause you wont know what it's like until you try. **Trying to explain what you are all about without taking a bite seems pointless to me. ** You know I will be waiting on the other side and all you got to do is cross the line.** You're way too tempting for your own good. **I could wait a whole life time but you just got to decide and I'll be waiting on the other side. **You're immortal, but are waiting for me to come to you. I could go on but I think you get the gist."

"You have had way too much time on your hands." I comment. I want to add that he has a pretty high opinion of himself to assume he's the other person mentioned in the song, but it's Draco, his ego is implied.

"I've been locked in this room since I woke up. Despite leading them right to you Malachi still seems to loathe me." He says resentfully.

"You led them to me? How?" His words caught me off guard.

"Your necklace, the one I gave you, had a tracking spell on it."

"My necklace." I reach up to feel around my neck. I hadn't even noticed it missing.

"It was after Xerxes had left. I wanted to keep an extra eye on you."

I feel like I should be furious, but I can only muster some vague wisp of anger. Instead I look at him like he's completely lost it. When did he start worrying about me? When did this get all complicated?

"Like I was saying, the song is about you. And I find it incredibly interesting that a muggle could write something so dead on. Do you know him?"

I can't help but laugh out loud.

"No. I don't. And if you listen to Runaway Baby, I'm pretty sure he wrote about you too."

"I don't think so." Draco looks down at the ipod and quickly turns his finger in an effort to find the song.

"I'll wait while you listen to it. No rush." I lean against the wall and watch him sit down on the bed and push play. I can hear the song just fine from where I'm standing. It's one of my favorite's. His expression of smug importance dims as the song continues all the while the smirk on my face grows.

The song ends and he places the ipod down on the bed, headphones and all.

"Touche." He says signaling for me to sit down beside him.

"Now that we've finished assigning theme songs I really need to say good bye." I say still unmoving.

"You said that before. Seems like a waste. We're heading back to school tomorrow. You should save your good bye for Malachi."

"Did no one tell you?" I ask quietly.

"Tell me what?" He stands and approaches me, worry etched all over his face, "Are you okay?"

"Draco, please. Stay back. Yes, I'm fine. But I'm not going back to school. I can't. Not with me wanting to kill both you and Blaise now. And honestly how much longer can I keep my little secret a secret?"

"Kill me? I was just kidding about your music. I actually liked most of it."

I can't help but chuckle at his confession. He's making this ten times harder than it needs to be.

"It's not about the music. I've fed on you twice. Which means I'll have the urge to feed on you whenever you're around me. Which frankly is kind of all the time."

"You're not drinking from me now."

"Good observation. I am not. But I also drank so much blood before I came here I thought I was going to vomit." I crack a weak smile.

"I should be grateful that you're not coming back. I would be able to give my father exactly what he wants. But this thing we have going on, whatever it is, is more natural and right than anything I've ever had with anyone."

"What do you mean?"

"When was the last time you saw me chatting about anything muggle related with anyone but you? Did you ever think I would be able to have an amiable conversation with a vampire about anything let alone blood? Or that I would offer you my blood to help you heal? Let's be honest, I should be freaked the hell out right now."

"True. You should be itching to get home and tell everyone what I am. But you aren't. Why?" I say slowly looking down at the floor. Maintaining eye contact with him is getting tricky. It's like he calls to me in a way other's don't, and it's very unhelpful right now.

"I don't know. All I do know is that I'm not leaving tomorrow without you." I attempt to argue but he talks over me causing me to look back up at him. "First of all Beth would murder me herself if I left you here, and secondly I think you're just afraid."

"Hell yeah I'm afraid. I don't want to hurt you."

"Then don't." He says calmly walking over to me. I stay frozen against the wall as if all the glue in the world melted on my feet. I hold my breath not wanting to smell him so close to me. I close my eyes tightly and pretend I'm some place else. If I don't think he's there then he's not.

"I've faced my father, my aunt, and even the dark lord; but no one has scared me as much as you did when I saw you lying on that table hacked open. I thought you were dead." He says close enough that I can feel his breath on my cheeks. His finger tips run their way through my hair and come to rest on my cheek. "I don't care what you do to me. I don't have a life time to wait. I'm crossing the line now."

My eyes fly open the moment his lips press against mine. My will power evaporates and I let go of all logic. For all intensive purposes he's mine and I'm his. I grab at his hair and push him backwards towards the bed. He smells amazing, and not in the I want to eat him for dinner kind of way either. We fall to the mattress still moving our lips in perfect melody. Kissing him gets better each time. His hands pull at my hair as mine roam his body. I want to consume him whole. He pulls away gasping for air, but I give him only a limited time because I attack his mouth again. Everything I can't say but always wanted to flows through every touch, every caress. In a matter of minutes we're both shirtless. He's lying on top of me in a matter that would increase anyone's natural desire. I wish I could remove every article of clothing that separates my body from his.

He groans into my neck as he grinds his hips into mine. My nails rip at his back as a sign of approval. He bites down on my neck, hard.

"Is everything okay..."

All reasonable thinking comes back in a jolt as I push Draco off me and sit up to see Summer staring at us in surprise.

"I'm so sorry. So so so sorry." She says quickly shutting the door as fast as she can.

"Who was she?" Draco asks sitting up next to me.

"The one who helped me get to see you." I answer standing up off the bed and grabbing my shirt. How did this always happen?

"In that case I forgive her for interrupting." He quips moving my hair to the side and kissing the back of my neck.

I turn around and face him. His piercing silvery-blue eyes fill me with hope. Why, I don't know. I have no hope. **We** have no hope.

"I should go. Tell Beth I'm sorry." I say quickly and turn to go. I can't stay here any longer. I'm only making things worse.

He grabs my arm and pulls me back to him. "If you need to feed on me I won't stop you. If that's what it takes to keep you; my blood is yours." He extends his neck out so far I can see his coronary artery begging to be tapped.

"Have you lost your mind? I would kill you!" I shout pushing him away.

"Then why haven't you? You have had plenty of opportunities. As full as you are I'm sure a bit more wouldn't hurt."

Okay, so he's suicidal. Of course. That explains everything. I close my eyes and take a deep breath to try and calm down a little bit. His words echo back in my mind. Why haven't I fed on him yet? I open my eyes and look at him again. I take in his face and his glorious chest that he, thankfully, has yet to cover back up, all the way down to his feet. He's right. Even when I was full, Blaise was in trouble around me. But Draco smelled no more appetizing to me than usual. All I really want to do is throw him back down on the bed and start where we left off. How is that possible?

"So?" He pushes as he takes a step towards me.

"I have to go." I say quickly stepping around him towards the door.

Now he grabs at my wrist in order to stop me.

"I'll be back," I sigh.

"You promise?" The fact he doesn't trust me seeps through his skin and into mine.

"I promise Draco." I say giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. I pull my wrist out of his grasp and walk to the door. I open it and look back at him one more time. "Try not to break my ipod while I'm gone okay?" I give him a smirk and then walk out into the hallway and close the door tightly behind me.

"I'm so so so so so so so sorry Delilah. I heard noises and I got worried and I didn't even think I just walked right in and I'm so so so so..." Summer begins the moment the door is shut.

I cut her off as politely as possible, "It's totally okay. Believe me, we're kind of used to being interrupted."

"Oh. Okay. Well, I'm still so dreadfully sorry. It looks like things were going well at least." She smiles at me from ear to ear.

If this had happened under normal circumstances I would be embarrassed and start giggling like a little girl, but I can't stop thinking about how much I wanted to have sex with Draco. Not that that's a shocker by any means, but the fact I wanted to have sex with him more than I wanted to feed on him is.

"A little too well to be honest." I say quietly trying to think of an acceptable answer.

"What do you mean?" The optimism disappears from her voice immediately.

"I don't know exactly. I need to talk to someone. I think I should talk to Jade."

"Lucky you've got me then. I'll take you to her." She links her arm inside mine and begins to head down the hallway. I glance back at Draco's door. Maybe we have a little hope after all.

* * *

**Curiosity killed the cat. Reviewing brought it back to life. **

**(Unless you don't like cats in which case you should just review anyways)**

**\/**


	46. Chapter XLVI

**In honor of this glorious weekend I am updating! Anyone seen HP7 part 2 yet? What am I saying... or course you have. haha. But seriously, it was soooo goooood. I weeped like a child, but that's because I'm overly emotional. Go see it asap. But while you wait I hope you enjoy this next chapter. Another gigantic huge ginormous thank you to all of you who have read and reviewed. It means the world to me. So here are the well deserved shout-outs!**

**Airazena, LadyFateContemplatingDisaster, KaitlynEmmaRose, xXMizz Alec VolutriXx, Sonny13, unknowingly'inlove, BadassAlec, OfWickedLies, ThatGirlWithThatSmile, Rockin'ItMeStyle, xCutePoison**

**Now off you go, Enjoy! :D**

* * *

"When we get to Jade's room you have to leave." I order as we walk briskly down the dimly lit hallways. Since there are no windows underground the light in these tunnels signify the time of day, thus indicating that it's probably early early morning. Summer has briefly filled me in on random facts such as these during our walk so I'm sure she wasn't expecting my sudden input on the conversation.

"Why?" she asks innocently.

"Because I don't want to implicate you."

"Implicate me?"

"I have no doubt that everyone here adores you, but I am not going to stand by and watch you get in trouble for helping me. So when we finally get to her room you must go back to your courters. Please Summer?"

"But I want to know what happens. I want to tell them that you didn't hurt him; I was a witness to that."

"I will tell you first thing when I see you in the morning, but I'm serious. Malachi can get a little irrational. I just don't want him finding out you helped me okay?"

"I can take care of myself, but I will do as you ask. Only because I think everything will work out for the best and your worry is completely irrational."

"Thank you. Speaking of which are we almost there?" I ask.

"Yes, one more turn and she'll be the second door on the left."

"How do you not get lost down here?" I am still bewildered by how all the hallways and doors and everything looks exactly the same.

"Practice." She gives me a grin and pauses outside a door, "You sure you don't want me to stay for morale support?"

"I'm sure. But thanks for the offer." I laugh and wave her off. I wait until I can no longer here the echo of her footsteps before I knock.

I hear the movement behind the door just as it's whipped open. Jade is standing there in a floral robe. One a grandmother would wear. I try to keep my amusement to myself since she's looking down at me with a somewhat irritated look.

"I'm not even going to ask how you found my room. It is me you're looking for or could it be someone else?" One of her eyebrows raises slightly, enough to know that she's thinking I'm out looking for Draco. Too bad that's old news.

"I need to talk to you. Can I come in?" I ask as politely as possible.

"Of course. Do you want anything to eat? Hot chocolate? Some blood?"

"Nope I'm good." I say quickly. I glance around her courters in amazement. She's decorated the place into a regular looking flat. There are decorations and picture frames. No one would ever guess we're underneath the ground. "You've really made this place look cozy." I comment as I take a seat on her couch.

"I do what I can. No reason to live in a creepy cave just because I'm a vampire." She chuckles and takes a seat next to me holding a mug of blood. "So what do you need Delilah?"

"Well, it's not exactly what I need. It's more like what you should know..." I pause. She nods in a way that urges me to go on. I take a gulp and continue. "Despite the fact I was supposed to stay away from Draco like Malachi said I couldn't just let him leave tomorrow without saying goodbye so I found where his room was and paid him a visit of course I drank a whole lot of blood beforehand in hopes to curb my appetite and..."

"And you killed him?" she asks suddenly, stopping my word vomit. I swear I was talking so fast I don't know how she understood a single thing.

"No no, of course not. The exact opposite really."

"I don't know if I know what the opposite of killing someone would be..."

I gulp unable to form the words that would explain what happened: how I was keeping my distance one minute, being safe and all that jazz. And then the next thing I know we start making out and fondling each other like our lives depend on it. Definitely can't just say those kinds of things.

"Well, the point is I didn't. I didn't even have the slightest smallest tiniest urge to do so."

She stares at me for a minute before placing her half empty mug down on the coffee table in front of us.

"You're sure?" she asks.

"Positive." I reply thinking back to the way his lips felt against mine and how soft his skin was and... I shake my head just enough to wake me up from my daydream. I have to keep focused right now.

"All right then. Let's go pay your friend a visit then shall we?" She says standing up and taking off her robe right there in front of me. Surprisingly she still had on her jeans and knit top from yesterday on. I would comment on her need of the robe in the first place had I not frozen in place by her suggestion.

"Visit? Visit Draco?"

"Of course. Need to make sure you're telling the whole truth." She smiles down at me as I stand. A motherly smile that shows her years despite the fact she looked no older than maybe twenty-four.

"But I'm telling the..."

"Just humor me dear." She pats me on the back and leads me out the way I came in. She closes the door firmly behind her and we begin walking. It's obvious I'm following her because again, I have no idea where I'm going.

"You manage these tunnels all by yourself then did you?" She asks whimsically.

"Yes..." I cough on the lie. I look up at her to see if she noticed. If she did she didn't let on. She just keeps smiling this huge smile.

"Impressive. Took me a few days at the very least to start finding my way down here. You must be a natural."

Her smile grows into this knowing smirk. I didn't fool her for a second, but I am grateful she's playing along just the same. The last thing I want is to get Summer in trouble.

"Okay here we are. Now if what you're saying is true, and I'm going to be honest with you, it's highly unlikely, then and only then will we have something to discuss."

"I promise I'm not lying!" I accidentally raise my voice in an attempt to make her believe me.

"I believe you. But the whole thing could be a fluke. Especially if you drank so much blood. Perhaps now you'll be more attune to your natural cravings." She explains calmly.

Of course her words weren't calming at all. She only instilled a new fear in me. What if this time when I see Draco I really do hurt him like I'm supposed to? So it's only natural that I stay put when she knocks on the door and opens it enough to walk in presuming I am following her, which I am not.

"Jade? Is everything all right? Where is Delilah?" Draco's voice sounds anxious. Knowing he's there inside that room only feet away from me should make me want to attack shouldn't it? But nothing. I only have the desire to calm his uneasiness by stepping through the door and proving I'm just fine.

"She's right... Oh come now." She says walking back out to the hall, grabbing my wrist gently and pulling me inside. "I'm not going to let you hurt him." She adds pushing me inside the room and shutting the door.

I stumble into the room and catch myself falling into Draco's arms. He steadies me and looks back at Jade while keeping his hands firmly on my arms. His touch is so delicate I have to look down to make sure I'm not just imagining his rush of emotions and the quick thrumming of his heart.

"Fascinating." Jade comments looking at us with this glint in her eye.

"What is?" Draco asks completely unaware of the danger he should be in. His feelings are calm and content. For now.

"What I told you about earlier. She's making sure I was telling the truth. That I don't have an overwhelming urge to kill you, at least nothing I can't handle." I add noticing that as always the veins pulsing just under his skin do look incredibly appetizing, like always.

"This is good news for you then Delilah. I see no reason why you shouldn't be able to go back to Hogwarts if you wish. I will have to discuss it a little further with the others, but as of right now you should start thinking about what you want to do."

"She gets to come back? No big deal?" Draco asks lowering his hands slowly.

"It will ultimately be up to her. And if my assumptions are correct then, as you put it, no big deal." Jade answers starting for the door.

"Where are you going? Shouldn't I come with you?" I ask. Not that I'm worried I'll kill him because I'm passed that. I'm more worried that we'll get ourselves in another compromising position. Either I'm overly horny or this guy just does something to me.

"I need to have a chat with Malachi. And no, I think you should stay here. If he's not dead by the time I get back then I know my theory is correct." She gives me another one of those knowing smiles and quickly exits the room leaving us alone. Again.

"You're coming back with me. That's great!" Draco declares in an overly optimistic manner. Maybe it was his sweet smile or the subtle glint in his eye, but all of a sudden I don't feel all that great.

"Why'd you say those things to your father?" I ask taking a seat on his bed.

"What?"

"All those things about me. And then the same with Astoria. It was clear to me that I was the last thing you cared about. And yet here you are." I gesture at this room, and place in general, with a wave of my hand.

"I have to say those things. What you heard is what they wanted to hear. I'm still curious about you... about all of this... but not for the reasons you thought." He takes a seat next to me.

"That doesn't make sense. You've never seemed like one to lie to your father. And even better how could you pull it off? You have a job... you can't skirt around it forever." I stare at the floor unwilling to look at him. I should stay here with Malachi and the others. His life would be easier without me in it. Hell, my life would be easier without him in it.

"Not forever, but until I figure out a way around it."

"How? You think you can just lie to the Carrows, your father, and whoever else? I doubt it works like that." I point out.

"You don't know everything about me Delilah. I've been training in Occlumency for half a year now. You'd be amazed by what I can get away with."

I finally look up at him. He is proud of himself that much I can discern without even touching him. But even if he can lie his way out of things that doesn't lessen his loyalty. He loves his family whether he'll admit it or not. Can he just disobey them like that? I honestly don't think so. I don't care what line he thinks he crossed back when he kissed me the last time I was in here; he's a Malfoy through and through.

"You know I should stay here. It would make everything a whole lot easier."

"Don't be such a martyr. You'd hate it here." I'm about to protest because I actually love Summer and Father and Jade but he continues without letting me speak, "I'm sure the people are nice, and knowing you you're already smitten. But Hogwarts is your home. It's where Beth is, where magic is, where I am."

I know he throws that last one in there as a jab to my overly active sexual nature. If I'd stay here I'd have Malachi. He's just as sexy and even more powerful I bet. But yet, I don't seem to imagine throwing him onto a bed and devouring him whole. Draco on the other hand... my stomach tightens just thinking about it.

"Your point?" I ask distractedly.

"It doesn't matter what you are. You belong at Hogwarts..." his voice trails off and I could have sworn he was about to add 'with me' onto the end.

"So you did all that you did, with the helping them find me and giving me your blood, all because of what? My witty charm?" I ask quietly. I need to know what's going on inside his head. Reading emotions does nothing for me right now. It's obvious he cares about me, but why? In the past two days I'm pretty sure I said I loved him at least twice. Maybe not allowed for anyone to hear, but I heard it just fine. And then earlier, the way he held me and kissed me made me feel like he might just love me back.

"I'm the reason you ran off. I owed it to you to get you back. You can be a real twat sometimes but all in all you're a way better and amusing partner than anyone else. And besides, keeping your secret is going to be fun." He says with an extra wide smirk.

Definitely not the answer I was hoping for. Amusing? Really? What we do together is amusing? I can feel my face growing a shade darker.

"You look upset. What I'm trying to say is you're the best friends with benefits I've ever had and it would be an absolute shame to lose you. And I've grown to care about you more than I am willing to admit."

I should be thankful. These are compliments after all, especially coming from Draco. But he practically saved my life! And he did it all because I'm a good kisser? I haven't even been able to put out due to the fact I'd kill him in the midst of it. I should punch him in the face, but instead I take a deep calming breath. He has no idea I'm in love with him. My insides cringe at the word. Maybe I'm not in love. It could have been the endorphins and adrenaline during my torture session that set off some sort of 'love' idea, but I'm okay now. I don't have to love him. So as long as he doesn't find out my temporary feelings then my life can, for the most part, return to normal. That's what I want isn't it?

The door to Draco's room bursts open and in stomps Malachi looking beyond livid. Perfect.

"You came here anyway? After I explicitly told you not to?" He growls grabbing my arm and hauling me up off the bed.

"She's a big girl; amazing how she can make decisions all on her own." Draco chimes in standing up defensively.

"I wasn't talking to you human." Malachi spits out the last word as if it was some sort of maggoty bug.

"Don't talk to him like that. He's done nothing wrong." I shout pushing myself so I'm standing in between them.

"I was protecting you. I knew you'd never live with yourself if you hurt this little shit so I told you to stay away." Malachi explains looking back at me, still as angry as ever but at least he's trying to calm the situation.

"She didn't hurt me. See? Alive and kicking." Draco interjects. The fury on Malachi's face is disturbing. I can feel the effort Malachi is exerting in order to stay where he is. I honestly think he would like to kill him.

"Draco you need to shut up. Just shut up." I command pulling Malachi to the farthest corner of the room away from Draco.

"Oh good he's still alive." Jade comes running in.

"Of course he is. I told you I was in control." I say flippantly keeping my eyes on Malachi.

"I wasn't referencing you dear." She comes in and lays a hand on Malachi's shoulder. "See? She's fully capable to be around him without any extensive cravings or desires."

I don't bother to correct her. There are desires all right, just not the ones she's thinking of.

"That doesn't mean they've bonded. It's just a myth. I've been around for six centuries and haven't seen it yet, why would it happen now?" Malachi asks snidely. I think I would have removed my hand from his shoulder at this point if I was Jade, but she keeps it there anyway.

"Six hundred centuries? You're like her great great great great great great great..." Draco's voice only agitates Malachi further as he continues to talk. I walk over to him and grab his arm to pull him out of the room. I'm not about to let Malachi tear off Draco's head for being obnoxious; it's just who he is after all. "... great great great great great great great great great grandfather!" Draco yells the last bit because I had already pushed him outside and shut the door.

"You really shouldn't be egging him on right now Draco." I say hitting him.

"Why not? It's entertaining."

"Gah you're so infuriating sometimes!" I groan leaning my back against the door.

"Only sometimes?" He smirks leaning his back against the opposite wall so he's directly in front of me.

"Deep down you know I should stay."

"Not really. You should go." He retorts.

I'm about to argue with him when the door opens and I have to grab the door frame to keep from falling. I am definitely not graceful today.

"Go in and talk to Malachi. I'll stay out here with Draco." Jade says with a friendly smile. I nod and walk back in Draco's room. Jade closes the door for me. I hesitate when I see Malachi sitting on his bed. Should I go and sit next to him? Should I stay here? He doesn't look as mad as before but looks can be deceiving...

"After talking with Jade I've come to the conclusion that there isn't enough proof that you've bonded with that human."

"Bonded? You mean that thing you mentioned once? About a vampire being able to drink from the same human without having that extra urge to finish him off?"

"Yes, though I am fairly certain that if bonding is more than just a myth then there are more details about the whole thing than anyone knows, because like I said, it never happens." He finally looks up at me with this pitiful look on his face. Rarely do I see any weakness in Malachi. He's always so macho, but as of right now, I can't help but sit down next to him and give him a hug. He hugs me back tightly. A jolt of sadness washes over me as I pull away.

"So if we're not bonded then how do you explain why I don't..."

"Don't want to hack him into little pieces?" He finishes for me. "Well to tell you the truth I don't know how you do it because his arrogance makes me want to rip out that beating heart right out of his chest."

My eyes widen at he admits this. Malachi has never succumb to needless violence yet I have a feeling if I weren't around Draco would have been dead a long time ago.

"I believe that your desire for his blood is latent still. The hunger ranges from human to human and although your thirst for that Blaise human was almost immediate it seems that Draco's is not. If you don't feed from him again you should be good. And since you're staying here that won't be a problem."

I freeze. He still thinks I'm going to stay here?

"Um Malachi, I kind of want to go back." I say slowly, in spite of the fact he's probably right. There won't be any problems as long as I stay here.

"Why? To be with him?" His head jerks involuntarily towards the closed door.

"No. Of course not. He and I, we're just friends." I say with a tinge of self-pity in my voice. I'm not lying to him at least. We are just friends, with a side of debauchery. Draco made that perfectly clear. That stupid song pops in my head without any warning. I'd like to runaway, but I can't. "Look, what I said back when I began at Hogwarts a few months ago is still prevalent. I want to finish Hogwarts. And after that I'll devote my excessively long life to becoming the best vampire you've ever seen."

"You're already here though. I want you to stay, with me." His hand comes up and caresses my face. His touch doesn't send shock waves of unrelenting passion down my whole body, but there's still a small burning fire at the pit of my stomach. One that could grow and eventually absorb my entire being. He leans in and kisses me, gently just like last time. Before he was mad at me all day; before I had the choice to go back to Hogwarts. My lips part tentatively knowing that Malachi could offer me what Draco couldn't and most likely never would: commitment.

But I'm making this all too complicated. This decision isn't about boys, or I guess men because let's face it neither Malachi or Draco would be considered boys. It's about me. In the end I have no doubt I will come back here, to Malachi. So what is seven more months?

I pull away slowly and look into his eyes. I can tell that he's trying so hard to keep this conversation light. He isn't exactly one for democracy. It's usually his way or the highway.

I really don't think he's going to like my choice.

"I promise I'll be back once school finishes. And through the holidays if you want. But I have to go back. I want to finish the last remnants of my human life. Please try to understand."

The hopeful look on his face disappears and his features grow cold. He drops his hand and stands up.

"Fine, you want to go with the human? Go. I'm finished."

I was ready for anger and a bit of yelling, but the monotone hatred that seems to roll off his every word makes it hard for me to breathe. He doesn't even look at me as he walks to the door, opens it and leaves. Jade and Draco stand there in the doorway staring at him as he walks away. I don't move from my seat on the bed. How can I? He practically just told me to go to hell. Of course Malachi is much to debonair to actually say something like that, but still. The meaning was obviously implied.

"I'm guessing that means you're coming with me?" Draco is the first to look at me with a giant grin glued onto his face. I nod almost mechanically. Is it always going to be like this? Why can't Malachi attempt some sort of communication instead of always stomping off. I swear my dramatic tendencies have rubbed off on him.

"I will take you to pack your things." Jade offers.

"Okay." I stand and head towards her.

"Wait, don't forget these." Draco opens a drawer and pulls out my ipod and my necklace, the one he gave me. He places them in my outstretched hand.

"Thanks. I'll see you in the morning... well, later in the morning." I give him a small smile and follow Jade out and down the hallway.

"He'll never get it will he?" I ask interrupting the awkward silence.

"You have to remember that Malachi hasn't been human in a long time. To him you going back to Hogwarts is illogical, but to you it's necessary. I'm sure he'll figure that out eventually."

"Yeah..." I let my voice trail off. I wouldn't count on it. I rub my thumb over the gem on the necklace absentmindedly. I get so lost in my whirlwind of thoughts that we arrive to my room in no time.

"I recommend making sure all your stuff is packed and then get some rest. I'll come get you when we have the portkey ready."

"Portkey?"

"It's best that you and Draco don't know where we're actually located. One day you will, but that day isn't today." She opens the door for me and ushers me in. "I'll be sure to break the news to Summer. She'll be glad to know her meddling worked."

I'm about to protest when she gives me a wink and shuts the door. I let out a sigh as I crumple to my bed. I'm already packed. So now I can just lie here and stare up at the cheery angels. Or I can shut off the light and try to sleep. Either way I'm stuck in this room for an unknown amount of time alone with my thoughts. Joy.

The knock on my door jerks me out of my nightmare. It was the same as last night. I don't remember falling asleep. I must have gotten bored replaying Malachi's words over in my head, or were they Draco's? Gah, I just need to get back to school so I can focus on classes and Beth. Obsessing over these guys is really hazardous for my mental health.

"Delilah? It's about time to go." Jade enters my room slowly and flicks on the light switch. I sit up and rub my eyes.

"Here, brought you some breakfast." She tosses two bags of blood on my bed. "Drink up. I'd say meet me in the conference room but we both know you have no idea where that is. I'll send Summer to get you in a couple of minutes."

She closes the door without another word. I pick up the bag and start drinking it slowly. I am going to miss having a fresh supply of human blood at my finger tips. I feel completely whole again, something it would have taken months to do on animal blood. I can say one thing about Draco and Malachi, they did their best to get my mind off of what had happened.

Back to school where I'd be safe. I will need to talk to Snape and explain what happened and that he'll need to watch out for Xerxes. I will not let anyone get hurt because of me. I get up and throw on a different outfit and stuff my old one in my bag before I start on the second bit of blood. I shouldn't be nervous but I am. Maybe it's because if Draco has been lying to me then I'm beyond screwed. As is the rest of my race because of one gullible idiot vampire: me.

"Did you sleep well?" Summer doesn't even bother to knock before she comes into my room.

I nod since my mouth is currently busy finishing up the rest of the blood.

"I'm bummed you're leaving but that's what you wanted isn't it? That's why I helped you. Well, that and because you saved Jeremy. You looked so depressed and I knew it wasn't just because of what you went through. I'm so glad everything's working out. I told you! And Jade told me you'll eventually come back so I'm not too sad. I'm pretty patient. At least that's what people tell me." She pauses just for a moment to take in my wide eyes and amused expression, "I'm doing it again aren't I? That thing where I talk faster than I should."

"I find it endearing. Thank you for everything Summer. I will miss you. And Jade's right; I will definitely be back." I stand up and give her a hug.

"Time to go then. I think they're just waiting on you." She says picking up my bag for me.

"Alright. I'd say lead the way but I think you already know that." I chuckle following her out of the room. One thing I will not miss is how confusing these tunnels are. When I come back I will be leaving cartoon drawings on all the bricks to help me find my way around.

"She's here." Summer announces as she opens the door. I walk in behind her and take in the few people standing around an old fashioned hat. Kyle, Junior, Father Goldman, Jade, and Draco. No Malachi in sight. I take a second survey of the room just to make sure he isn't sulking in a corner, but no. He's nowhere. Malachi isn't even here to goodbye to me. He's so damn vindictive.

I walk up to the circle unable to keep the disappointment off my face. Sure I knew he'd still be upset but to not even see me off? Jackass.

"It was wonderful meeting you Delilah. Enjoy your time at school." Father says pulling me into a deep hug.

"And stay out of trouble." Kyle adds with a wry grin.

"That would be nice." Junior adds standing next to him.

I stick my tongue out at them but smile afterwards, "Thanks for the advice."

"Don't let them get to you. But seriously, stay safe. I don't want to see you in the condition you arrived in last time." Summer hands me my bag and gives me a hug. I throw the strap over my shoulder and back away.

"One more hug." Jade announces pulling me into her arms. "Don't let Malachi ruin this for you. He's being selfish. He'll come around." She whispers in my ear during the hug.

I wish I could tell her that her optimism is not spreading. Nor is it very realistic. It doesn't matter. I'm leaving and I'll be home. I give her a smile to show my thanks as she pulls away.

"Thanks everyone. For everything. It was nice meeting you all." I say as I walk over to stand next to Draco.

"You really have won them all over." Draco glances over at their smiling faces.

"Amazing what a pleasant demeanor will do." I snap, but keep my voice low.

"No need to get pissy. Are you sure you still want to leave?" He takes my hand gently despite his harsh tone.

"Sorry." I mutter clutching his hand tighter.

"Both of you must grab the port key at the same time. We'll contact you to make sure you got there safely." Father Goldman says.

"Thank you again. Good bye!" I raise my free hand and wave at them. They have all grouped up in front the door in order to get far enough away from the portkey.

"What she said." Draco adds. I elbow him in the side. "I'm kidding. Thanks for helping us get home. And for keeping her safe."

"Good bye!" Summer shouts.

I give her one last smile. "It's now or never." I say looking to Draco for confirmation. He nods and we both grab the hat. The pulling sensation starts at my navel and spreads throughout my body as I close my eyes tightly, keeping one hand on the hat and the other firmly in Draco's grasp.

* * *

**HP7 part 2 wants you to Review!**

**\/**


	47. Chapter XLVII

Well, again, I apologize for taking eons to update. It's been exactly one month... which makes me feel awful by the way. So here it is... Hopefully you all enjoy. A little action... in every sense of the word. Hopefully everyone had a great summer break! Or winter break depending on where you live in the world! School has started back up for me, joy, so I would warn you that I won't be updating often.. but let's be honest I haven't for awhile.. But don't worry I'll still update... at the very least once a month (but hopefully more). Okay enough of my babbling... here are the awesome people who I owe a ton of thanks for reviewing! You always make my day:

**unknowingly'inlove, luvsbooks412, KaitlynEmmaRose, xXMizz Alec VolturiXx, xCutePoison, xCuteBunnyx, Strawberry Poop, Rockin'ItMeStyle**

I've made you wait long enough: Enjoy your little pants off.

* * *

We crash to the ground violently. I really think someone should be able to create a way to land from a portkey without crushing our kneecaps. Draco's knees buckle underneath his weight and considering I'm still holding his hand in a death grip I fall with him. And by with him I mean on him. Not near him or even next to him... but on top of him. I try to get off of him but due to my large duffle bag I am only able to manage a sitting position, with me straddling him.

"You waist no time..." Draco chuckles.

"Shut up." I snap pushing down on his chest to help me get up. He grunts dramatically. I step away from him and look around. We're at the edge of Hogsmeade. This must be where the boundary of Hogwarts begins. We'll have to walk the rest of the way.

"Looks like we'll be missing first period." Draco comments coming to stand next to me.

"Fine by me, I have so much homework I haven't even thought about least of all started on; what with me planning on never coming back here and getting tortured and all." I begin to walk forward toward the castle. Might as well not put it off any longer.

He chuckles as he keeps in step with me.

"What's so funny?" I ask not even looking at him.

"Of course the first thing you'd start fretting about is homework. Not that we've been gone for two days and have no excuse besides the truth, which obviously won't do."

"Well, Isn't it obvious? We attempted to elope but I got cold feet." I smirk not looking at him.

"You got cold feet? Why you? I'm the one who would be leaving bachelorhood forever. You'd be gaining a rich and charming husband."

"Because you're engaged to my best friend. I win." I roll my eyes and look back up at the castle. He is right though. I hadn't exactly though of what we're going to tell people when we get back. Imagine... Hey everyone, we eloped! Hah. I think more people would believe the truth over that.

"In case you're wondering... I already thought up a story to tell everyone. Well, the story **I'm** going to tell everyone at least." He says proudly.

"And what's that?"

"That you heard from your brother. He was in trouble and you left to help him. And I went to help you, but really I was going to spy on you. Of course we never found him and ended up lost in London for two days all because you're horrible with directions."

"That's not half bad." I admit. Better than eloping.

"I know."

"Minus the I'm horrible with directions bit. No one will believe that."

He chokes on his laughter. I keep glaring at him until he stops. It isn't that funny. "But we can tell Snape the truth. He'll need to know more about what Xerxes is up to." I add once he's completely stopped.

"What _is_ Xerxes up to?"

"I think he's trying to concoct some sort of spell or potion that can remove a wizard's magic. I don't know any details considering I was half unconscious but I know that's what I heard."

"If that's true then we're in deep trouble."

"Understatement of the year." I say. We continue walking in silence for a few minutes. I have time to fret over Xerxes's evil plans later, right now I'm trying to deal with how I'm going to pull off this lie we're going to weave. I know people will be suspicious, because even though it's always been clear that Draco and I loath each other, lately it's not as obvious. Probably because it's no longer true. At least not on my end.

"I'm sure Beth will be happy to see you. She was mad at me because you left. Apparently she thought it was all my fault."

"It was."

"So the fact you overhear things you aren't meant to overhear is my fault?" He asks me looking pseudo appalled.

"Yes." I grin. This easy going conversation is unnatural. When do Draco and I ever have such a thing? Well, here at Hogwarts anyways. A light flirtatious banter back and forth has never been part of our relationship. There's always some hidden desire or deception underneath. Maybe we're both just glad to be back. I know I am. A flash of Malachi's disappointed face interrupts my happy thoughts. I am not letting him ruin this for me. He had his chance to support me; instead he decided to sulk and be a little bitch. I am going to stay positive. I'm home.

We walk in silence for a little while longer. I'm too busy admiring the view and beauty of Hogwarts to notice any change in Draco's demeanor. So when he grabs my arm and turns me to face him, his face looking ashen, I'm definitely surprised.

"What's wrong?"

"Can't you feel it?"

"Feel what..." But my voice tappers off into nothing as I let out an audible gasp. I can see my breath. Icicles begin to form on the plants around us. The cold set in faster than either of us could ever have expected.

"Dementors."

I grab his hand and start running. The numbing fear slides slowly over me but I push on dragging Draco behind me.

He's not fast enough. The wisps of black distract me and cause me to look back and check on him. He's staring straight up into the sky with a look of such dread on his face that it physically pains me to see it. I follow his gaze and have to suck in my breath to keep from crying out. Up above us is over a hundred dementors. Most haven't noticed us yet. But those that have, a handful, have already begun their decent.

There has to be another boundary that blocks them from Hogwarts. No one could do any school work while feeling this miserable. If we just get a little closer we'll be okay. Draco's slack is becoming more cumbersome by the minute. And even though their haunting effect has less power over me I'm beginning to weaken. I can see the disappointment in my mother's eyes when I told her I was going to stay with Malachi. I can hear the screams of those I've killed.

I have to run faster then this! I stop, pull Draco into my arms and begin to sprint as fast as I can towards the castle. I do my best to ignore the voices in my head. To ignore the imaginary cuts that I think are beginning to appear all over my body; like I was on that table again.

I keep my eyes focused on the door to the castle. Just a few more feet; I'm sure of it. Draco's shaking in my arms muttering things under his breath. I catch my name a few times but I don't look down and I don't stop moving. I can feel their presence getting closer and closer. I swear I feel a dead hand on the back of my neck about to yank me back when I crash through an invisible wall. It must be a patronus shield because the black coldness disappears instantly.

I feel so much relief that I stumble. I drop Draco and fall instantly next to him. I roll over and stare at the multitude of black cloaks hovering a mere foot away. They attempt to reach for us but the charm flung them back leaving an iridescent glow in their wake. Still breathing heavily I turn to Draco to check on him. He's unconscious. At least he looks peaceful, like he's sleeping. Maybe he is. I brush his hair away from his eyes delicately. I can't seem to catch a break. Either death wants me or I just have incredibly bad luck. Then again, I'm alive aren't I?

"Delilah!"

The harsh whisper causes my head to jerk up and my hand to pull away. The side of the castle that was once solid stone had transformed into a door and Snape is standing there looking impatient and furious as ever. My eyes widen and I jump up quickly.

He flicks his wand towards Draco so he is now lying on a floating gurney. The look he gives me is obvious. I need to get inside now. I hurriedly walk to the door and into the castle with Draco floating in after me. The door seals itself as Snape backs away from it.

"He'll be alright?" I ask looking hesitantly down at Draco. He looks almost peaceful passed out on the floating cot. He should be okay, but I want to hear Snape say it just the same.

"He'll be fine. I can't say the same about you."

Okay, so he's a little upset. Understandable. I'll just have to tell him the whole story so he'll be less angry.

"Headmaster, I can explain."

"Yes, you will. First you must get to my office without being seen. Can accomplish such a menial task?"

His tone is harsh, but I nod with confidence. When there aren't hundreds of dementors trying to suck out my soul I can move faster than any human eye can see.

"The password is doe. I'm going to take Mr. Malfoy to the hospital wing."

Without another glance to me he heads off. As do I. I run as fast as possible to his office, say the password, and enter. I take a seat on one of the plush couches. So what is going on? Obviously he figured out we'd gone, and he's pissed, but why were there dementors chilling around the castle grounds now? And although Draco's story seems like it would work I need to tell Snape the truth.

The door to his office opens a few minutes later. Snape marches in with his black cape billowing behind him. I swear there must be a spell on it to make it always look like that.

"I have never been so disappointed in you Delilah! How could you have been so stupid?" he chides as he begins to pace in front of me. Okay, so he's getting right to the point then...

"I left because I thought it would be safer for everyone. Draco wasn't supposed to come after me."

"But he did."

"He found out what I was Headmaster. I had to leave. Your tolerance for my condition makes no sense to me, but I thought Draco would tell the whole school the moment he could. I couldn't put anyone in danger like that, so I left." I explain, leaving out the bit where Xerxes threatened to kill everyone I love had I not gone to him. Of course he was lying and the whole thing blew up in my face but still.

"Luckily Beth came to me the moment Draco left. We were able to convince the school that you two had become deathly ill and were put in quarantine."

"Headmaster I'm sorry. It wasn't supposed to get complicated." I apologize looking down at the floor.

"Due to your lack of common sense Carrow has gotten into his head that someone got into the castle and cursed both Draco and yourself. Him and his sister have increased security, as you well found out. They've also taken over all of discipline for the school. Anyone breaks a rule and they are sent to one of them."

"But how can that be? You're headmaster! Aren't you in charge?" I growl.

"Don't be naive Delilah."

"So because I left they're going to go around torturing students? It's all my fault?" I rest my head in my hands unwilling to believe what he's saying. It makes no sense.

"It would have happened eventually I'm sure. Students are getting too flippant and careless. But due to your sickness, Amycus has become increasingly suspicious of you."

"Meaning?" I groan still unable to look at him.

"Meaning you won't be able to go into the forest and feed anymore. And stepping even one hair out of line will get you punished faster then you can say vampire."

"Then what am I supposed to do?" I look up, shocked.

"I don't want to know. I have some ideas, but until then, just don't get caught."

Is he giving me permission to feed on students? I continue to look into his eyes, see if he falters, but he doesn't look away. He doesn't even blink. Alright, I think that's exactly what he's doing.

"I would go visit the hospital wing. Tell Draco what's going on and then get to class."

His tone makes me feel awful. More awful than Malachi or anyone else who is prone to giving me guilt ridden lectures. I nod and do as he says, leaving his office without a word. I could dwell on the fact that I should never have come here in the first place but there's no point. It won't change anything. At least I'm alive and home. I just need to get to Draco, fill him in and then get to class.

For the most part the halls are bare as I head down to the Hospital wing, but every once in awhile there would be a few students milling about. When they notice me they stop whatever they're discussing and stare at me. It almost made me think they all know my secret, but it has to be because I've been 'deathly ill' for so long. Maybe people were told I wouldn't make it. It doesn't matter, I just want this weekend behind me.

I stop outside the hospital wing and take a deep breath. Everything should go back to normal now, whatever that means. I step inside with every intent to casually walk up to Draco's bedside and shake him awake like I would be expected to do with my best friend's boyfriend. But when I see him sitting on the edge of a bed with his head in his hands I run to him and hug him. Yes, I hug him. Tightly.

"You'd think I'd died or something." He chuckles as I pull away awkwardly. Great job on acting normal Delilah, I reprimand myself as I back away even further from him.

"Yes, well, apparently the whole school thinks we almost did."

He raises an eyebrow at me increasing his sex appeal. It didn't matter that his outfit is covered in grass stains and dirt, his hair is as disheveled as ever, and that the cut on his lip isn't healing fast enough for my liking: I want to kiss him. So much for normal.

"Can you leave?" I ask.

"Of course. What's a few dementors sucking out my soul?"

I punch him lightly but then help him stand up. Once he is on his feet he seems fine, but I can tell he's weaker than he wants to be right now.

"Let's get to our room."

"We don't have to go to class?" he questions taking a step towards the door. He slumps forward unable to keep his balance. I catch him easily. I don't comment on his condition; it's more important that I get him out of here so we can talk.

"Well, we do. But I need to talk to you first without being overheard. And honestly... I'm already neck deep in trouble... what's skipping a few more classes going to do?" I wrap my arm around his waist as he slings his over my neck. He doesn't protest.

"I am a Prefect still. I should give you detention for being so flagrant with the rules."

I know it was meant to make me laugh, but then I remembered who is in charge of discipline now. The calm facade I had mastered fell away.

"I was joking Delilah. What's wrong?"

"I'll tell you when we get to the room."

"Well, it's going to take awhile seeing as my equilibrium no longer exists." He grumbles tightening his grip on my shoulder.

"You're right. I'll just carry you. No one will see us that way."

"You'll what? No, I'll just walk. Thanks Kane." His male bravado makes me want to laugh.

"Sorry, but you don't really have a choice. The last thing we need is someone stopping us and asking questions. Which won't happen if I carry you." I pick him up mid protest. "Close your eyes and hold on." I command.

"Why would I do..."

I don't give him time to finish his sentence. I run out the doors down the hallways a few flights of stairs and stop directly in front of our room. I place him down immediately. He steadies himself on the door frame and let's out the breath I think he had been holding. Touching his skin made a tremor build inside of me. Whether I just want to drink his blood or ravish him on the nearest sturdy counter I don't know. No more touching that's for sure.

"Now that all my masculinity is gone, would you like me to make you a sandwich?"

I chuckle as I help him into the room. I close the door behind us and take him to the couch.

"I already carried you like that once today. You didn't seem to mind then."

"When? I think I'd remember having a girl carry me bridal style anywhere."

"The dementors." I say taking a seat next to him.

"Of course. I don't think I've ever felt less manly then I do right now." He mutters under his breath.

"Yes, well, at least you're alive. Soul intact." I give him a small smile.

"You're wicked fast. I don't think I even blinked before we were standing in front of that door."

"Oh right, yeah. Just one of my wicked vampire skills." I chuckle coldly. The only way I can have those skills is if I drink blood, often. Which won't be happening here that's for sure. I won't be chowing down on students no matter what I think Snape implied.

"It can't be that bad; being a vampire. You don't even look bad with the fangs." He says reaching up to touch my face.

My fangs? That's when I realize they had come out. Must have happened while I was running. Shit. I turn my head avoiding his touch and concentrate on making them go away. I'll always be a freak.

"Listen, things are changing around here." I begin, diving right into everything Snape had told me. The only thing I leave out is where I'm supposed to get my blood supply. He doesn't need to know that little bit.

"Good thing Beth likes me so much. She obviously wanted to protect her fiance from getting expelled." He laughs bitterly. I was about to ask why he sounds so disparaging when he continues. "But what about you? If there are dementors surrounding the castle how will you get out to the forest and feed?"

"What do you mean?" I ask suddenly incredibly interested in the cleanliness of our kitchen.

"Whenever you would go out running I assume it was to chow down on whatever it is you drink out there. But you can't do that now. So how will you get your blood? You don't exactly have bags of it like back there at that church."

Why the hell is he so freaking observant? How did he not realize I was a vampire before is the real question.

"I'll manage." I say putting away a few dishes that remained in the sink the last time we were here.

"How?" his voice wasn't prying, just curious and filled with worry. Worry that shouldn't exist.

"I don't know Draco. I'll just figure it out. It's none of your concern."

"It is my concern. I just want to know if I'm going to wake up one day to you feeding on me is all."

My head snaps violently to glare at him. He's still sitting on the couch a smirk plastered across his face.

"That's not funny and you know it." I growl slamming the cabinet door so hard I think I broke a hinge.

"You have got to lighten up Kane." He attempts to stand and start walking towards me but he loses his balance and begins to fall. I'm by his side in an instant helping him back down to the couch. Those dementors really did a number on him. What has happened in his life that's been so bad that it would affect his body like this?

"You're not going anywhere today. You need to stay here and rest. I'll just let everyone know it's taking you a little longer to get over our sickness," I chuckle pulling out my wand and transforming a nearby piece of paper into a plush blanket.

"McGonagal would be proud." He says as I lay the blanket over him. I stand up to go grab some chocolate from the kitchen. It should make him feel better in no time.

He grabs my hand preventing me from going anywhere. I kneel down next to him. "What's wrong?" I ask.

"Nothing." He says giving me a small grin. I am about to ask him something but his hand slides behind my neck and pulls me too him. When his lips meet mine any normal receptive thinking flies out the window. He sits up just enough to pull my body closer. For someone who seems positively ill, he's pretty assertive. He scoots over on the couch making just enough room for me to lie next to him all the while maneuvering his lips in a way that makes me melt inside.

I pull away to take a breath. His eyes practically sparkle as he looks at me, but I know better. This isn't the same for him as it is for me. I'm just a friend. A friend that makes him feel better at least. But at what cost?

"Lay with me." He says lifting the blanket so I could slide under with him.

"I shouldn't. I should go to class." I mumble looking back at the door.

"Stay." He caresses my cheek softly.

I roll my eyes and slide in next to him. Glad I can stand my ground against this blue-eyed sexy as all get out human. I'll start the self-loathing process later. For now I can at least enjoy his desire. He stares at me for a few seconds before doing or saying anything. It gives me ample time to count all the ways our bodies are touching. Our knees, hips, hands and chests seems about right. Oh and now our lips.

His kisses are so soft and sweet. He makes me feel like I'm floating on a cloud, or at the very least like I'm a normal human. His hand finds its way under the hem of my shirt. It's at this point I should have gotten up and left. But again, me and that self-loathing, I just can't get enough of it.

His skin sends shivers to every corner of my body, and all he's doing is tracing circles underneath my shirt on my stomach. I giggle involuntarily as he gets to a more tender area near my bellybutton. He pauses our kissing and pulls away to look at me.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?" I ask suddenly nervous. His hand retracts from under my shirt and he sits up slightly leaning on his elbow.

"For what I did last year. For kissing you like I did... and then slapping you... and then ignoring you. It was all wrong."

I stare at him.

"It was selfish and immature. I can't explain it, but I just wanted you and I didn't care that I might hurt you."

Still staring at him.

"Please say something."

I will admit, my next move probably wasn't really well thought out but what can I say? It was instinct. I don't say anything. I just start kissing him. Like really kissing him. My hand grabs his hair as I bite down on his lip. He's hesitant at first, but I can tell that disappears almost instantly. I throw off the blanket and position myself on top of him. I grab the edges of my shirt and pull it off over my head. Yes, I do realize I am losing my mind, but I do not care.

He only has a moment to look at me straddling him in only my bra and jeans before I start kissing him again. His hands travel all over me, feeling every inch he can reach. I'm used to his feelings of desire increasing my own, and this was no exception. Sure I want to feed on him too, but like I've said before, it's nothing compared with how much I just want him. I feel how much he wants me and let it fuel this illogical decision I'm currently making. I'm debating ripping his shirt in half, when the cut on his lip begins to bleed. And that's when I'm jerked back to reality.

I hop off him so quickly it even makes my head spin.

"Lila?" he asks sitting up and looking around the room for me.

"Your lip. It's bleeding." I say. I wipe the little bit of blood off my lips.

"Oh. Are you okay?" he asks.

"Peachy." I take deep breaths. It's not that I want to rip out his throat or anything. But I remember Malachi's words. As long as I don't feed on him again I should be in the clear. I don't want to have to give him up just yet because I foolishly drink from him when I'm not even that thirsty.

Draco stands up without any issues and comes towards me.

"You're feeling better?" I ask suddenly hyper aware that I'm not wearing a shirt.

"It must be your kisses." He says now only feet away from me. His lip is still bleeding.

"Would you like a cracker with that cheese?" I ask trying to keep the conversation light as I back up into the wall.

"You're thirsty." He says, ignoring my witty remark.

"I'm always thirsty Draco. Your lip bleeding only increases my monster like tendencies. So if you don't mind..." I say about to push him aside and walk over to pick up my shirt, but he stops me by pinning me against the wall with his body.

"You're not a monster." He says leaning in so very close to my face.

"Do you have a death wish?" I whisper unable to take my eyes off his lips: the bright red blood pooling just above his skin.

"Maybe." He says closing the gap between us and kissing me. To say I moaned would be an understatement. The mixture of his blood and his kisses intoxicates me to a point that I can no longer think. My fangs extend automatically. It literally takes every ounce of self-control I have to not pull away from his lips and bite down into his neck. The blood leaking from his lips is practically torture for me. He grinds his hips into mine as he kisses me harder, making his lip bleed even more.

DAMN IT ALL. I push him off me so hard he goes flying back landing in a heap on the couch. He begins to stir but I hurriedly grab my wand and put him under a sleeping spell. Then I heal his damn lip. I drop my wand and back away not knowing I had that kind of self-control. He was practically begging for me to feed on him. Well, not with words, but the whole throwing himself at me while he's bleeding thing kind of implies as much. I grab my shirt off the ground and go to my room to change into my uniform.

I cannot let my hormones control me like that. He's just a dumb boy. One who only thinks of me as a friend. Once I'm dressed in proper attire I check on Draco. He's still sleeping like a baby. I should punch him for pulling a stunt like that but instead I throw the blanket on top of him. I wonder if he was serious about the apology or he just wanted some action. Either way it got me to practically rape him so that's good. I grab my wand and head to class.

"Lila?"

I'm only about a hundred feet away from the room when I hear my name called. Only one person calls me that. Well two actually, but the other one is currently passed out on a couch. I turn to see Beth walking towards me. Beth! Beautiful petite wonderful Beth.

I run to her and give her the biggest hug imaginable. She tries to get out of my grasp but I'm too strong. I just want to keep on hugging her.

When I finally let her go she punches me multiple times in the arm. "I should kill you!" She says angrily.

"I know, but you won't." I say giving her the biggest smile possible.

"But I should! Snape sent me to look for you considering you're supposed to be in class right now after your miraculous healing."

"I had to take care of Draco." She raises an eyebrow. "Not like that!" I shout instantly turning a shade of bright pink. Of course if she only knew how close I was to... Okay different train of thought please.

"Well, besides the normal rumors running about the school, there is also one involving Draco cheating on me with you."

"How did that one start?" I growl even though it was probably the only rumor that is actually valid.

"Who knows. Probably someone's genius explanation as to why you were both sick with the same disease or curse or whatever it was." She explains taking my hand and pulling me off down the hallway as if everything is completely normal.

"Of course it's true..." I mumble suddenly feeling guilty.

"Well duh. But I'm not the one who loves him."

"Shut up! I do not." I laugh nudging her with my shoulder. A second or two of silence creeps up on us.

"Thank you Beth. For everything."

"Of course. I'm just glad you're okay. When Malachi showed up like that... I was worried to say the least. But it seems like I was just over reacting."

I stop her then and turn to look at her. I shouldn't worry her by telling her the truth, but I owe it to her. She deserves to know that by being my friend she could be in severe danger.

"They saved my life Beth. Had they not arrived when they did I would be dead."

"What?" She asks sounding appalled.

"Come on. We're going to the astronomy tower."

"But what about class?"

"After this weekend class is the last thing on my mind." I explain pulling her off towards our favorite place.

* * *

**R is for Reviewing and Rocking!**

**\/**


	48. Chapter XLVIII

**Look who's updating in less than a week... yeah.. be proud. ha ha. Speaking of which I totally got in my college's fall play so I'm super stoked for that. Just wanted to throw that out there. So I hope you enjoy this next installment. Here is my giant thank you to the few of you that reviewed this last time... it seriously keeps me chugging along (like the little engine that could! anyone watch that as a kid?). My personal thanks goes to the following awesome people for taking the time to hit that review button and make my day:**

**KaitlynEmmaRose, xXMizz Alec VolturiXx, NobleAndAncientLineBlack, Rockin'ItMeStyle - You guys rock.**

**Okie.. la la la. Go ahead... Get on with the story!**

* * *

"So you can't feed?" Beth repeats my words back to me.

"Not unless I want to start using Hogwarts as a vending machine... no." I just explained pretty much everything that happened over the weekend, and yet somehow she's focused solely on my appetite.

"But there has to be a way. Won't you go all rabid? Or will you shrivel away and die? Neither of which are acceptable."

"Listen, I'll figure it out. Right now my blood craving is pretty low." Although exerting as much effort as I already have this morning, what with the dementors and Draco, I might be a little more energy deprived then I thought.

"I'm not going to let this go. I agree with Snape. If you have to feed on some students while Carrow's gone all hyper protective then that's what you'll have to do."

I groan. They all act as if feeding on humans is totally cool. No big deal. I might kill someone, but hey, at least I'm not dying of thirst.

"Fine, new subject. What are you going to do about Malachi and Draco?" She repositions herself so she's sitting cross-legged in front of me.

"What do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean. According to you Malachi's pretty much in love with you."

I interrupt her automatically, "I never said that!"

"It's obvious. And then here you are in love with Draco."

"I never said that either!" I shout a little louder.

She rolls her eyes, "Again, obvious. The question is..."

"No Beth," I stop her right there, "there is no question. You're engaged to Draco. And even if you somehow get freed from that bond, he'd never be with me. Not anymore than he is right now. If Malachi would be patient then I'd be back in his life soon. Not saying I'd jump the gun and be with him right away, but at least I don't have to worry about killing him every time I'm around him."

"You make love sound like a math equation. That it only works out if this and this matches up. It doesn't work like that. You think I meant to fall for Damon? It just happened. You can fight it all you want but one day you're going to have a choice to make." She says standing up. "Come on, we need to go to lunch," she adds holding out her hand to me. I take it and stand.

"I know you disapprove of my actions this weekend, but you understand why I did it right?" I ask maintaining eye contact with her.

"Yes. Both the rational and irrational reasons." She gives me a small smile and links her arm in mine.

"Irrational?"

"You'll figure it out eventually." She chuckles pulling me along.

. . . . .

_"Mom! Damon says he won't let me sit with him on the train!" I squeal grabbing at her hand as she walks with a determined purpose towards the brick wall. I don't even flinch as we walk through it to platform 9 3/4. _

_ "Moooommmmmmm!" I hold out her name in hopes she'd realize how important this was. Damon can't leave me to the wolves on my first day. He has to look out for me._

_ "Delilah, you are a big girl now. You have to start learning how to take care of yourself."_

_ Her words were crisp and harsh. She's always been like that. But I know it's how she shows affection. She doesn't hide things from me._

_ "Oh come on little sis. I was kidding. I'll keep you safe from all those mean Slytherin." Damon laughs coming over to me and wrapping an arm around my shoulders. I always feel safe in his presence. _

_ "And the ghosts?" I ask looking up at him._

_ "You definitely don't have to be afraid of them." He smiles and squeezes my arm._

_ "Oh. Just promise that no matter what house I'm in you'll still be my friend."_

_ He stops suddenly, turns around and kneels down so he's at eye level with me. He's only a year older than me but he's super tall and acts way older then he is. Probably because he had to be man of the house when he was really young. _

_ "No matter what I will always be your brother. And to me that's ten times better than any friend. Ever." _

_ I hug him automatically. I am so lucky to have him as a brother._

_ "Hey Damon!" _

_ Damon lets me go and stands up looking in the direction his name was called. _

_ "Go say hello to your friends Damon." Mom says. Before he runs off he looks down at me almost as if to ask my permission... or if I'll be okay... either way I nod. As long as I know he'll be there for me in the end I know I'll be fine._

_ "Okay, now you know the drill. Obey your professors and don't get into any fights."_

_ "Mom! When do I ever fight?"_

_ "You don't, but now would not be a good time to start. Be yourself and you'll be great." She gives me a hug and walks off towards a lady I think she meets on the weekends for tea._

_ I sigh and look around. My brother had left our cart sitting in the middle of the walkway. I begin to push it down to the loading area. I can totally take care of things by myself. I don't know why I was so worried. I'm going to Hogwarts now after all, to be a real witch!_

_ Suddenly I crash into another cart bringing me out of my day dreams. "Oh my gosh. I am so so so so so sorry." I exclaim coming around to pick up a few items that had fallen off of the other cart. _

_ "It's okay. I wasn't really watching where I was going either." The girl says nicely helping me pick up the stuff. I give her a small smile as we place the things back on her cart. She is really pretty with dark brown hair that almost looks black. _

_ "I'm Delilah. The girl who can't seem to watch where she is going." I say holding out my hand._

_ "Beth, the girl who doesn't really mind." She giggles shaking my hand._

_ "Nice to meet you Beth. I'm a first year."_

_ "Me too! What house do you want to get in?" She asks happily._

_ "Beth! Get over here right now you little demon. What did I say about wandering off? I have someone here you need to meet!" A lady grabs Beth's arm and drags her over to a family that all has bright blonde hair. Beth gives me a small smile over her shoulder but snaps back to focus on the boy in front of her after the lady pinches her arm. _

_ I glare at the lady. She seems grumpy and mean. Beth seems nice though. At least she didn't get angry that I ran into her cart. I start pushing the cart again, more carefully this time. I get it down to the loading dock in one piece. I'm about to run off and find Damon when I see the coin purse on top of the cart. That is most definitely not mine. It must be Beth's! _

_ I grab it and run back to the place where I ran into her. Maybe she'd still be there. I sigh with relief when I see her still standing there with the blonde boy. The blonde family and the mean lady are talking behind them. _

_ "Here you go. Somehow it got on my cart. I didn't want you to think you lost it!" I say handing her the purse._

_ "Thank you Delilah! I would have been in so much trouble if we couldn't find this! Thank you!"_

_ I smile, glad that I did something right for once._

_ "Ahem." _

_ "Oh right. Delilah this is Draco. Draco, Delilah." Beth points to the boy. He looks cute but probably would look cuter if he didn't frown like that._

_ "Hi. Nice to meet you. Are you a first year too?" I ask._

_ "Yes. I was just telling Beth here that if she's not in Slytherin like her parents were she'll probably be disowned."_

_ "That's a mean thing to say." I comment. If possible the boy seems to frown even more as he studies me._

_ "But he's probably right." Beth adds glumly. _

_ "What house do you want to be in?" He asks raising an eyebrow. I almost tell him I've always wanted to be able to raise my eyebrow like that but stop myself just in time. He probably would have made fun of me or something._

_ "I don't care."_

_ They both look at me like I'm a crazy person. Of course Draco looks alot more judgmental when he does it._

_ "Don't you want to be in the house your parents were in?" Beth asks somewhat amazed._

_ "Or are your parents muggles?" Draco's face turns into a prune like thing when he asks this. I want to laugh but think better of it. _

_ "My Dad's dead. And my mom doesn't talk about him, or anything really. I don't know what house they were in. It was never important in my family. But my brother is in Gryffindor. So I wouldn't mind being in that house."_

_ And to think I thought Draco's face was as scrunched up as it could get. At the mention of Gryffindor he turns absolutely ugly as he sputters, "You'd actually want to be in Gryffindor?"_

_ "If that means that I'll be around nicer people than you then yes, I actually want to be in Gryffindor."_

_ Beth laughs and covers her mouth immediately, even though I can totally tell she's smiling still. Draco just glares at me._

_ "Delilah!" I turn around and see Damon waving me over down the platform. _

_ "I'll see you around." I wave goodbye to Beth and Draco as I run over to my brother. _

_ "Making new friends?" He asks as I approach him._

_ "I think so." I say as I glance back at Beth. But she is gone. All I see is Draco still watching me with that permanent frown on his face. Maybe he's just nervous about his first day and doesn't know how to make friends yet I think as I board the train with my brother. Or maybe he's just mean._

_. . . . ._

"You've been ignoring him." Beth says as she plops down next to me in the library Friday night.

I make a disgruntled noise in hopes she'd leave me alone. I'm obviously studying.

"Don't give me that. If he's mentioning it to me... then we both know something is up."

"I am reading a book and taking notes in the library Beth. Now is not the time for idle gossip." I say without looking up from my book.

She grabs my notebook and starts reading it out loud.

"Things not to think about:"

"Beth. Give it back." I growl unmoving from my chair. I haven't fed in a week and my mood gets more sour every day.

"One) Anything associated with the Carrows. This includes but is not limited to classes and their disciplinary tactics. Reason: There is nothing stopping me from killing either one of them when I do. Two) Blood. Reason: Obvious. Three) Potions. Reason: I am so behind on my potion homework that I'm sure Snape with skin me alive when he finds out. Four) Malachi. Reason: He's a jackass that deserves to be punched in the face and it just stresses me out. and Five)"

"Beth! I said give it back!" I shout standing up.

"Draco."

I lunge for her lazily thinking she wouldn't be fast enough, but she is.

"Reason: Because I'm staying as far away from his as possible. And if I don't then he's dead and I'm screwed." She finishes giddily and tosses the notebook back down on the counter. "Those are some fine notes you have there Lila."

"Just go away." I snap as I close the notebook and stuff it in my bag.

"Okay, I will. After I talk to you for a few minutes."

"Fine." I mumble lying my head down on the counter. I picked the farthest spot in the back of the library in hopes I'd be left alone but that has failed miserably. And it's not just because I'm in a bad mood; I'm also thirsty. It's easier to resist temptation around Beth because I would rather starve then hurt her, but it's still mighty uncomfortable.

"You really need to feed." She starts but I cut her off.

"You know my feelings on this; they haven't changed. And if that's all I guess I'll be going." I sit up and grab my bag.

"Not so fast." She grabs my arm. Her skin sends electricity of feelings to every part of my body. Worry and annoyance are the strongest. But along with those feelings is the increase in volume of her heart beat. Not to mention I suddenly remember exactly how she tasted all those weeks ago when I fed on her to get that potion out of her. She must have noticed the growing stiffness in body because she let's go and I can breathe with a little more normalcy.

"Sorry. I'm just worried about you. Frankly so is Draco. So either you need to talk to Snape again or we need to figure something out."

"We already talked. He is trying to create a synthetic blood substitute. I'm just going to wait until he's got it made."

"That could take weeks if not months. It's never been done. You need blood now."

I don't disagree with her. She is right. I do need blood, but I'm not turning into a monster. I've done that enough already. This a second home to most of these students. And a first home for some. I'm not taking advantage of any of them.

"Draco and I were talking. He mentioned that even though you drank from him you don't feel an over bearing need to feed on him like you're supposed to."

"Great. Now you two are getting all buddy buddy? Chatting it up about your monster vampire best friend."

She chooses to ignore my comment and continues, "Why don't you feed off him? He said he's willing. Which shocked me mind you, but it just proves you guys really are becoming friends. He wouldn't do that for anyone. I can promise you that."

"Anyone? Who else needs to drink blood for a living? No one Beth. This is absurd. Did he also tell you that after one or two feedings I could have an urge so great that I couldn't help but kill him. I wouldn't think twice."

"You would though. You love him."

"God Beth! Stop being so fucking naive. It doesn't work like that. Why do you think Damon never drank from you? It wasn't because he didn't want to... it was because he could kill you. Love you or not it doesn't matter. A vampire's nature, my nature, only cares about one thing. Blood. So stop trying to make it sound like there is a simple solution. There isn't."

She stands there in stunned silence. A part of me wants to apologize for losing my temper and raising my voice. She's only trying to help. But I don't. I don't even try to stop her when she turns around and leaves without saying a word. Boy, am I one giant bitch today or what.

At least now I'm alone.

I look around the desolate library. Damn it. I can't believe I said that to her. I leave my stuff there as I take off down the stacks. I know I can catch her as long as she didn't start running or something. I see her exit the library doors just as I turn a corner. Just a little farther and I'd be able to grab her. I don't know what I'm going to say, but I'm not about to let her leave thinking I'm the world's worst friend.

"Beth!" I shout gaining on her.

I can tell she contemplated not stopping, but she does. She doesn't turn around though.

"I am so sorry." I say as I come around to face her head on. She looks upset, but not livid. Which is good.

"For what? For being mean? For not listening? For not realizing that I'm just worried about you?"

"All of the above. I'm awful. Seriously though. I'm a complete wanker."

"Not completely." She smiles a little bit signaling my forgiveness. "Just promise me you'll stop fighting me so much. I get it, you don't like your current choices. But if we work together maybe we'll think of a solution."

"Deal. Thank you." I give her a quick hug.

"But just as a warning, you're going to have to deal with Draco tonight, so try not to be so hostile."

"Thanks mother." I laugh walking away.

I run back to the library to grab my stuff. I might as well head to our room now. I'm going to have to face him sooner or later.

I open the door slowly in hopes that, just maybe, he'll be asleep.

"Nice to see that you're still alive."

I expect his voice to send shockwaves of blood lust through my body but nothing happens. He just sounds kind of sexy. Ugh, stop. See? This is why I stay away from him. Until I can get a handle on these hormones Draco is bad news.

"Alive and kicking." I say shutting the door behind me. He is standing in the kitchen pouring himself a glass of water. He's shirtless.

"Want something to drink?" He asks taking a sip of water.

I glare at him. He continues to smirk as he waits for my answer. Of course we both know he's not referring to water.

"Could you put a shirt on?" I ask as politely as possible.

"I could." He let his sentence taper off into nothing.

"So will you?" I push, still unmoving from my spot in front of the door.

"Will I what?" He puts the pitcher of water back in the fridge.

"Put. A. Shirt. On." I growl.

"Oh that. No, I don't think I will."

"Why not?" I try to keep my voice even. Try being the key word.

"Because you ignored me all week and I'm feeling a bit vindictive right now. That's why."

I stare at him as he walks around the counter and goes to sit on the couch.

"I didn't ignore you." I lie, walking to my room so I could drop off my stuff. And maybe lock myself in there. If he's trying to seduce me he's going to fail. So what if he has great abs and defined arm and back muscles? Who cares? Not me that's for sure.

"So how long can a vampire go without feeding?" His voice carries into the room. I grind my teeth together to keep from responding. Beth had warned me this would be coming. I change into sweats and a t-shirt thinking of ways to get him to leave me alone. Yelling at him like I did to Beth will do nothing. If anything he'd feel encouraged.

"Does it hurt?"

I whip around to see him leaning against my doorframe with his arms crossed in front of his chest.

"Does what hurt?" I ask as I start to tidy up my room. I just need to act like his presence doesn't unnerve me at all and then he'll go away. I like the potential of this plan.

"When you don't drink blood."

I stop and look at him. Really look at him. Is it only weird to me that Draco Malfoy is discussing my need for blood like it's a doughnut? Or that his normal icy demeanor is nowhere in sight. Sure he's egging me on and being manipulative walking around looking as yummy as an apple pie... but it's like he's doing it for me... which is weird.

"Yes it hurts. Worse even, when half naked boys stand so close to me." I explain, but I don't go back to pretending to ignore him. There's no point; I hear the thrum of his heartbeat as loud as his own voice. Can't exactly ignore that.

"I don't want you hurting Lila."

I want to shout at him to leave me alone then. Mind his own damn business. Because either I'm going to deal with the burning pains in my chest and throat or deal with the emotional upheaval when I can no longer be around Draco without wanting to kill him. I can't take the chance that I'd lose him. Geesh, I really do love him. This is ridiculous.

"Listen, I know you want to help but please, I'll be fine."

"For how long? Two weeks? Three, maybe? I didn't risk my life to save yours so you could throw it away because you're too afraid to drink my blood."

I growl and rush at him, pinning him against the nearest wall. My fangs extend automatically being so close to his flesh. Touching his skin sets fireworks off in my body. But it doesn't cool down my temper. I tighten my grip on his shoulders when my eyes land on the tiny pulse on his neck. I could just drink a little bit. He is incredibly willing.

"I like my women aggressive." Draco chuckles lifting his head exposing his neck even further.

"Damn it Draco!" I shout backing up from him as fast as I attacked him.

"Oh come on! You were so close." He runs his fingers through his hair tousling it a bit. Oh hell, this is torture.

"Why are you doing this to me? What do you get out of it?" I growl.

"I finally care about someone more than myself. That's why."

"You care about your family." I argue.

"That's different. Familial obligation and all that." He starts approaching me slowly.

"But we're just friends." I say suddenly frightened by what is about to happen. What I am about to do.

"Friends care about each other. Or do you not care about me Delilah?" His voice is mocking like he knows exactly how much I care for him. But he can't possibly know.

"You know I do." I continue to back up to try to keep my distance from him, but I hit the wall in no time. I feel like a rabbit getting trapped by a coyote, which is ironic if I stopped to think about it.

"Then why won't you let me do this for you?" He whispers stopping inches from me.

I hold my breath as he reaches up and caresses my face. He lets his fingers trail down to my neck and all the way down my arm. His lust, as always overwhelms my emotions, but so does his worry and acute fondness for me.

"This is why I ignored you."

He leans down and kisses me. Sure it was soft and hesitant but there was passion. A whole lot of it. And of course, I melt in it. For a brief moment I forget my thirst and the danger I'm putting him in and just kiss him. I close my eyes and pull him closer to me, entangling my fingers in his hair.

"I won't force you," he sighs into my mouth, "but I won't back down either."

"Fine." I take a deep breath and raise the white flag, "Fine. I will, but tomorrow morning. After you're well rested and ..."

"I'm not going to change my mind, but okay. Tomorrow morning then." He kisses me again and then wraps his arms around me pulling me into his embrace. The hug lasts for longer than I expect. He pulls away slowly.

"Get some rest. I'll see you in the morning." I tell him.

"But..." He begins to protest.

"Just go. I can only resist you for so long. And I can tell you're tired. So please just go to sleep." I say pushing him towards the door. He doesn't argue with me as he walks out the doorway.

"Good night." He gives me one final smirk as I shut the door behind him.

I didn't sleep a wink last night. I tried but that only earned me an onslaught of nightmares. So I decided to stay awake. And now I'm sitting on my bed, hyper aware of every sound, movement, and so on. Draco woke up about ten minutes ago and has been taking a shower. A few students have walked by outside our place. And I could go on with the details but it just makes me more nervous. I can just say I was joking. I'm not that thirsty and that I can at least wait one more week. I think that will work.

This is supposed to be second nature to me... I can just put him to sleep, heal the wound, and he won't even know what happened. Then again if I just let things happen naturally... and then one thing will lead to another and I can have sex and feed at the same time. What a ladylike thought. I groan into my hands. This is hopeless.

For the first time this morning I hear footsteps slow near our door. I get up to check it out before I even hear the knock. I open the door expecting to see Beth and Gretel or something, but instead it's a young Ravenclaw boy.

"Headmaster Snape sent me to you." He says politely.

I look at him in shock. Snape wouldn't have hand picked a student and sent him to me to feed on. He couldn't have!

"He told me to tell you he needs to see you in his office as soon as possible." He adds smiling.

"Oh thank you." I say, relief washing over me.

Th boy turns to leave but I yell for him to stop. "How did you know the message was for me?"

"You're Delilah. Everyone knows who you are." He answers and then walks back down the way he came. I close the door. That was odd.

"Who was that?" Draco asks coming out of the bathroom.

"Some kid sent to come get me. Apparently Snape wants..." But I don't finish my sentence because there's Draco standing in front of me in nothing but a towel. Water droplets run down his chest and arms and neck from his wet hair. The towel is positioned so low on his waist it leaves barely anything to the imagination.

"Wants what?" He asks.

"Me. To go to his office. Which I should do. Now." I say turning back around and opening the door.

"See you after then." He laughs. I close the door tightly behind me and heave a sigh of relief. I don't even care that I'm still in my sweats and t-shirt or that I'm barefoot. Better walking the halls looking like this then staying in there with him. I will pay him back someday for all this that's for sure.

I rush off to Snape's office only semi-curious as to what he could possibly need right this minute. Most of my mind is too busy trying to get the image of half-naked dripping wet Draco out of my brain. I get to his office and go on in. I honestly doubt that whatever we're about to discuss is going to help my current situation at all. And if it's about blood then that will only help remind me of what I told Draco we'd do when I get back.

"Miss Kane, glad you took the time to get dressed this morning." Snape drones when he sees me. He's standing in the far corner of his office with a few books piled on a table next to him.

"I realize this may come as a shock to you, but it's Saturday morning. You're lucky I'm even awake." Or that my roommate likes to traipse through the place practically naked, because that's the real reason why I came here so fast.

"Even so, I'm sure our guest would prefer a little more decorum on your part."

"Guest? Who are you talking about?" I stop mid stride and gauge the room. There is a presence I didn't notice when I first came in. Apparently I can't multitask. Thinking about Draco is about all I can handle. How depressing. The weird thing is though, he's not human. At least I'm not sensing any type of blood craving for him.

"It's not a problem sir. I'm sure she'll dress more appropriate next time." The all too familiar voice declares right behind me.

I turn around so fast I almost fall over. In front of me stands Malachi.

* * *

**That's called a cliff hanger. **

**Better Review... :D**

**\/**


	49. Chapter XLIX

**Not too long of a wait right? I think I'm getting better at this! Of course I've only updated three times recently but hopefully I can keep it up! There's not going to be a long intro this time because I'm tired and still have homework to do (Bio Hw... -_-). Again, those of you who reviewed helped me push through and write this. I can't thank you enough! Hopefully you will all enjoy the drama that ensues in this one. hehe. A Hundred Ginormous Thank You's to the Following Fabulous People:**

**NobleAndAncientLineBlack, CrazyMedusa, KaitlynEmmaRose, Rockin'ItMeStyle, xCutePoison, SlytherinSierra001, FleurSuoh, xXMizz Alec VolturiXx**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

"What the **hell** is he doing here?" I turn around to face Snape.

"Language, Delilah." Snape drawls sitting down at his desk.

"Which one? French? Spanish? Take your pick. Won't change the question." I snap. The absolute last thing I was expecting was to have to see Malachi standing here in Snape's office. Looking completely nonchalant about it too by the way, like him being here is no big deal whatsoever.

"Get a handle on your attitude Miss Kane, whatever issue you have with Malachi does not trump my authority."

"Sorry sir." I grumble, looking down at the floor. He is right after all. It's not his fault that I've been imagining kicking Malachi in the testicles for the last week.

"Now, to answer your question. I received a letter from Malachi questioning your arrival back on school grounds. And after our discussion this past week I decided to invite him for a visit."

No where in our discussion had I mentioned Malachi. I may have vaguely referenced a guy that could have been Malachi, but I'm pretty sure I spent most of my time venting about Xerxes and his crazy plan.

"He is Xerxes brother isn't that correct Delilah?" Snape continues raising his eyebrows.

"Yeah, so?"

I can hear Malachi sigh behind me.

"So I thought that maybe his presence would help protect the school and it's occupants considering he knows what we could be up against." Snape explains.

"So Malachi just willingly showed up here?" I ask, still not daring to look at him. If I do I think I may pummel him. I don't care what the reason! We had a deal! He leaves me the hell alone until I graduate from this place.

"Yes." Malachi answers for Snape. I clench my fists tightly. Breathe Delilah just breathe I repeat over and over in my head as I glare down at the floor.

"Malachi warned me you may not be keen on the idea of him staying here and keeping an eye on things during the weekends but I truly think it will be for the best."

"The weekends? As in plural?" My head shoots back up to stare incredulously at Snape. Did I hear him right? I didn't... did I?

"Yes, until the threat is eliminated." He clarifies.

I laugh bitterly, "Eliminated? He's a vampire. Not many ways to do that."

"And now we have two here to keep an eye on things. Why do you think I've been so keen on you staying and keeping alert? As dangerous as you can be Delilah, you are a formidable weapon."

So it's no big deal if I chow down on students just as long as I keep an eye on them while I do it... Gah, Snape is really frustrating me off right now.

"Fine. Is that all?" I just want to leave now. Get to Draco. Make out. Feed on him. Have sex. Do anything to stop thinking of Malachi. But oh wait, it's not just thinking about him anymore. Oh no, he's bloody in the castle now. Probably going to be eavesdropping on me every second he gets.

"No. The students will think Malachi is an auror, nothing more. Understand?"

"You mean besides Beth and Draco? Sure. I'll make sure not to declare to the world that Malachi is a vampire and oh wait, he turned me into one too."

"Thank you." Snape says ignoring my blatant sarcasm.

"Can I go now?" I press.

"Yes, but show Malachi to his room. It is up by the north tower: the candle portrait."

I stifle a groan. Of course I have to show him to his room. At least it's far away from mine.

"Okay. I'll see you in potions." I remark angrily turning on my heals and heading out the door. If he wants to see where his room is he'll just have to keep up. I don't look behind me to make sure he's following. Then again I don't need to. I can hear him just a few steps behind me. We walk in silence for a few minutes. I made the decision back in Snape's office to not utter a single word to him on our jaunt through the castle but in a split instant I whirl on him in a fiery rage.

"How dare you!" I shout. Luckily we're on the fifth floor that is primarily used for only classrooms so no one is in sight. He opens his mouth to speak but I shout again, "How dare you!" This time as I push him into a nearby wall.

"What are you doing here?" I growl.

"Snape told you, I'm..."

"Bullshit."

I'm surprised by the fact he's not haughty in the least. There's absolutely no trace of any disappointed angry Malachi I saw back at the church when he decided to not say goodbye or see me off.

"I'm not giving up." He says.

"What?"

"I'm not giving up! I'm not losing you to that human prat."

I stare at him. What. The. Hell? Has he lost his mind? This can't be the same Malachi that trained me for three months to be a soulless hard core vampire. No way.

"What was our deal? I finish school with no interference from you. And here you are. Interfering." I start walking again, or more like stomping this time.

"That was before Xerxes tried to kill you."

"I can't believe you! The last time you were here you fed on one of my friends." I point out not looking at him.

"She was hardly your friend. She talked bad about you behind your back."

I shoot him a death glare.

"Fine, either way it won't happen again. I have blood, enough for the two of us."

I stop walking and face him again.

"You brought blood?" I ask, sounding for the first time, not furious.

"Yes," He answers giving me a genuine smile.

That means I won't have to feed on Draco. He's safe, and I won't have to starve myself. I shake my head to focus. All right so he did one good thing by coming here; that's it. If anything he can drop off the blood and hit the road, but no... Snape wants him to stay. I begin walking again.

"Why are you so angry? Tell me." Malachi orders grabbing my wrist and spinning me around. The sunlight streaming through the window throws him into sharp relief. I catch the tiny bits of red scattered in his wavy dark hair. His facial features look as handsome as ever and I can see his muscles through the green V-neck T-shirt he's wearing. And as my eyes travel downward I make sure I take in how good he looks in a pair of jeans. His grip tightens slightly on my wrist bringing me out of my stupor.

I yank my wrist out of his grasp and gesture towards the ceiling, "In this place you do not order me around. I am not your protege. I am a Hogwarts student."

"Are we friends Hogwarts' student?" He asks grinning slightly.

Where the hell did this personality come from? I mean really? Sure I got glimpses of it randomly during training and in Paris and when he's saving my life but come on... this is just weird.

"Friends see each other off. Friends say good bye." I counter.

"I was angry. Forgive me. Please?" He takes my hand in his and squeezes it lightly.

"Yeah, we'll see." I pull my hand away and start to head towards his room again. The rest of the way we walk in silence.

Positive side: the Hogwarts student body is safe from my blood lust, and by extension so is Draco.

Negative side: everything else.

And to top it all off it's not like I have my hormones or feelings under any type of control. I may love Draco, but I haven't even touched what I feel for Malachi, besides loathing and spite. And let's face it, Malachi **is** super mega foxy awesome hot. He's also a controlling douchebag extraordinair. I figured I wouldn't have to deal with him until I've graduated and left any remnants of my human life behind. But now I have to make an extensive effort not to stare at him longingly simultaneously wishing he'd spontaneously combust.

"Well, here you go." I say stopping in front of the candle painting. The melted wax looks like it has a moving face in it every time the candle flickers. Creepy.

"Come in with me." He says after flicking his wand towards the portrait. It swings open.

"Um, no thanks. I need to go do homework." Which isn't a lie. I should go to homework. I won't, but I should.

"Delilah." He says my name sweetly and steps in my way so he's blocking my exit.

"Malachi." I, however, do not say his name sweetly.

"You can't be angry at me forever."

"Watch me." I quip pushing him to the side to get past, only of course he doesn't budge and instead grabs me around the waist and pulls me close enough to kiss me. And then that's what he does. He kisses me.

And like a fool I kiss him back. His kisses are amazing don't get me wrong, they're just so different from Draco's. Oh my gosh, Draco. I pull away and slap him. Of course slapping him is like slapping a brick wall... it does nothing but sting my hand.

"Here, take these." He hands me three vials in his pocket with a stupid smirk plastered on his face. A smirk that makes him almost look like a normal teenager. Almost.

"What are they supposed to be?" I snarl glaring at the orange liquid.

"Use the disillusion charm I taught you and you'll find out. See you later Delilah." He says and then walks into his room and shuts the portrait.

I glare at the dumb creepy wax for a good thirty-seconds before I march down the hallway in an absolute fit. Jerk! I should have kicked his ass. But instead I kiss him. Stupid idiotic turd.

By the time I get to the room I'm fuming. I fling open the door, step inside, and then slam it shut.

. . .

_ "SLYTHERIN!" _

_ Professor McGonagal pulls the hat off my head. She doesn't have to signal to where the table is. They're all rooting and hollering for me. Okay, so they seem friendly enough. Of course they shout for everyone but still. At least they didn't boo. _

_ I try to glance around for my brother as I walk down the steps. I accidentally run into someone since I wasn't watching where I was going._

_ "Walk much Kane?" Draco asks._

_ I apologize and step away from him so I can begin heading towards the table again._

_ "I can't believe she got in Slytherin. Seems more like a Hufflepuff to me." Draco tells his friends. They all laugh loudly at my expense. I walk more quickly so I can get away from him. Once I sit down a few people pat me on the back but they're distracted by the sorting._

_ I look around for my brother again but don't see him. Why didn't he wave me down? Or holler my name when they called me up? I know he's told me that Slytherins and Gryffindors don't get along much but we're brother and sister. It's not like I'm some gross worm now. I'll just have to find him after the feast. _

_ I watch the sorting counting down until the last kid is called. When Draco is called up the hat barely even touches his head before it yells out Slytherin. Guess I'm stuck with him for seven years. That's going to suck. _

_ Nothing exciting happens until McGonagal calls out Harry Potter. The whole hall goes silent as the boy with shaggy black hair walks to the stool. _

_ Please be in Slytherin. Please be in Slytherin. I'm sure he'd be nice, and we could become friends. _

_ "Gryffindor!" The hat shouts._

_ My face falls and I slouch even lower than I already am._

_ "Good riddance I say. He's a wanker." Draco announces to the table in a hushed whisper._

_ "You only think that because he didn't want to be your friend. Not that I blame him." I say before thinking better of it. _

_ A few girls laugh and a couple of boys make Ooo'ing sounds. Draco turns a dull shade of red. Just as I'm about to go back paying attention to the sorting Draco says, "You only say that because you don't have any friends Gryffindor lover."_

_ "Draco that's harsh." A cute black boy says a few seats down._

_ "Not really Blaise. Her brother is in Gryffindor. The hat must have made a mistake. There's no way she belongs with us." Draco says loud enough so our entire side of the table can hear what he just said._

_ I look down at the empty space in front of me as my peers start mocking me, or staring at me, or laughing at me. _

_ "She probably begged the hat to put her in Slytherin." Draco continues. _

_ The tears start to well up in my eyes. The moment the Headmaster finishes his speech, which I'm too emotionally distraught to even listen to, food appears on the tables._

_ I take this as an opportunity to get out of here. Maybe find a bathroom and cry myself to sleep next to a toilet since that seems to be where I belong. I rush down the aisle and head outside the Great hall. I look both ways down the hall, both are incredibly dark and spooky. I have no idea where I'm going, but at least I can cry freely now. I heave a sob as I take a right down the hallway._

_ "Lila!" Someone shouts down the hall. _

_ I stop walking and turn around._

_ "My name's Delilah." I whimper. They can't even get my name right; I should crawl into a ball right here and disappear._

_ "I know that silly. But I'm going to call you Lila for short. It's pretty too." _

_ Beth, the girl I ran into at the train station, comes walking up to me. Still looking as pretty as ever even with her robes on. Unlike me. I look like an ugly freak._

_ "Don't listen to Draco, or any of them. They're stupid." She says hugging me._

_ "You got into Slytherin?" I ask, slightly ashamed I hadn't heard her name get called._

_ "Yeah. But on the bright side I get to hang out more with you." She smiles warmly. "Come on, let's get some food." She grabs my hand and pulls me back towards the Great Hall. I don't protest. I still have to find my brother, and she's being so kind. _

_ When we get back to our table we find that our entire class has scooted down the table so that there is a good five feet distance between them and the end of the table. Beth completely ignores all of them and keeps walking all the way down to the edge. I, however, can't help but glance at them. No one's even looking at us. _

_ "Here. Now we'll be able to have a pleasant dinner." Beth declares taking a seat. I sit across from her. I'm thankful she's going out of her way to be friendly to me, but at what cost? They're going to ignore her now too._

_ "You don't have to do this. I don't want you to get shunned too." I say sadly._

_ "Are you kidding? I'd rather be shunned with you then welcomed by those jerks." She lifts up her glass. I do the same._

_ "To new friends." She says._

_ "To new friends." I repeat as we clink our glasses together._

_. . ._

I let out a loud scream as I toss down the vials onto the couch and stomp around the room. I don't care if I'm acting like a three year old. I'm emotional, dramatic, and haven't fed in a week. All I do is think about the consequences and act mature and try to keep the ones I love out of danger. I never do anything reckless when it comes to others. I'm a good vampire. Yet I'm punished. I just want to act like a damn teenager again.

"Oh boy. What happened?" Draco chuckles coming out of his room. At least he's fully dressed now. He's wearing a black sweater and black pants. Black really does look good on him. Really really good.

"Shit. Shit is what happened. And then it blew up in my face." I growl collapsing to the couch next to the vials. The vials that I know are blood. I won't need to feed on Draco anymore... that's still a positive side right... who needs sexy Draco blood anyways?

"That sounds incredibly unfortunate. Care to elaborate?" The grin on his face calms me down a little bit. It's not a mocking grin, if it had been I think I would have gone psycho on his ass.

"Remember Malachi?" I ask slowly, taking a deep breath.

"Is this a trick question?"

"Well he's staying here at Hogwarts on the weekends now." I say.

"What?" His calm demeanor freezes over. It doesn't matter that they worked together to save my life. It's obvious that they both despise each other.

"Yeah. And I'm furious. This is my home. Mine. He has no right to be here. I don't care if it's to keep an eye out for Xerxes. I don't want him here Draco. He'll just mess everything up!" I cry. I've done practically everything he's ever asked. I just wanted this one damn thing! For him to leave me alone while I'm here at school!

"Lila," Draco says kneeling down on the floor in front of me. I make sure not to look at him. I sound pathetic and am just embarrassing myself.

"Look at me," He orders cupping my face in his hands so I'm staring directly into his eyes. "He is not in control of you. You've dealt with my bullshit for six years. You can deal with his. You're better than him." He says tucking a strand of hair behind my ear. I blush slightly under his gaze, his words, his touch... who the hell knows. And that's when I snap, and completely lose my mind.

"God, I want you."

"What?" His eyes widen but he doesn't pull his hand away or even flinch. I should play it off, pretend like I'm just playing around but I can't. I won't.

"I want you. I want to tear off your clothes climb on top of you and not get off until you..."

"Woah, Delilah. Where is this coming from?" This time he does take his hand down and stands up. He's not disgusted, I can tell by the growing speed of his heart rate pounding in my ears; he's just surprised.

"What do you mean? We've been friends with benefits for about a month now and we haven't even had sex once." I stand up too, all anxiety and worry gone from my body.

"True, but I think you're turning your frustration about Malachi being here into..."

"Into sexual frustration? Yes, you're probably right. Who cares?" I say taking off my shirt so I'm standing in front of him with only my bra and sweat pants on.

He eyes me hungrily but backs up at the same time, "Delilah, would you stop and think for a second."

"Are you crazy? That's all I ever do is think. Or is it that you're just not working right... down there?"

He stops moving backwards. His eyebrow raises ever so slightly as if to ask if he had heard me right. He had.

"I mean, if that's the issue then just tell me. I'm sure it'll fix itself eventually." I say bending down to pick my shirt back up.

His fingers grip my shoulder tightly and yanks me back up. His lips crash down into mine as he steers me, back first, into the closest wall. I hit it hard not bothering to stop kissing him.

He presses his hips against me and breaks away to whisper, "Do you think it's working Delilah?"

I grin to myself. I knew I'd hit a nerve with that comment. "Yes. Very nicely I might add." I say wrapping my legs around him. His hands cup my butt as he supports my weight against the wall. He starts kissing me again and I welcome each kiss eagerly. He pulls away from the wall and carries me over to my room and tosses me on the bed.

"You're sure you want this?" He asks, his macho sexy confidence faltering for a second.

"We need to take this damn sweater off." I command scooting back to the edge of the bed. I grab the edges of his shirt and yank up pulling it up and off of him. I literally could have stopped and just stared at him for hours, but I don't have that much self control. So I don't stop. I stand up and begin to unbuckle his pants.

"You didn't answer the question." He says placing his hands on mine stopping them from getting any closer to what they want. What I want.

"Of course I'm sure. We've only been beating around the bush this whole damn time. Now let go." He does and I continue to unbutton and unzip his pants. I then turn him around and push him down onto the bed. I take the hem of his pants and pull them off so he's lying on the bed with nothing but black boxer shorts on. I smile wickedly as I shimmy out of my own pants.

He watches me completely mesmerized as I climb onto the bed and crawl on top of him. I begin to kiss him gently at first. His hands travel my body as lie down on top of him. I could probably make a map of every ripple and crevice on his chest. If possible he grows even harder underneath me. I let out a sigh.

"We have to stop." Draco says suddenly pushing my shoulders back.

"Why?" I ask flirtatiously leaning down for another kiss.

"Because you'll regret this later."

"Doubtful." I chuckle. But when I try to kiss him again he pushes me all the way off of him and sits up. "What the hell? I'm practically throwing myself at you. What more do you want?"

"I don't know. I just know this isn't right." He mutters scooting off the edge of the bed so his back is to me.

"You're a guy. This is fucking perfect."

"Don't say that Delilah." He whispers.

"This is bullshit and you know it. You walk around half naked flaunting yourself around this place but when I react you say no? Bullshit." I didn't have time to even think about drinking his damn blood. I was so caught up in his body. I get off the bed and stand on the opposite side of him staring at his stupid perfect back.

"The only reason why you've given in is because Malachi is here. You just want to piss him off or get your mind off of him. Maybe both." He stands and turns around to face me, "But I'm not going to be apart of it."

"Oh boy! Draco's found a conscious? Let's alert the media." I growl. His eyes narrow dangerously.

Three loud knocks come from the front door. Neither one of us move. We continue to glare at each other.

Again, more knocks. This time twice as loud. "Delilah!"

"It's Beth." I say stoically. "I'll get it. Too much chivalry from you might throw the whole world off balance." I add in the meanest tone I can muster. I grab the nearest shirt, which just so happens to be his, throw it on and stomp out to the door.

I fling it open just as she's about to knock again. She takes one glance at me and her eyes practically pop out of her head.

"Did I interrupt something? Were you having sex?" She says the last part in the softest whisper imaginable.

"No." I say bitterly pulling her inside and slamming the door.

"Were you about to? Did you finally tell Draco how you feel? Did he carry you into the room and throw rose petals on the bed and ask if he could make love to you?"

I stare at her in bewilderment.

"No. None of the above. I wanted to have sex and he said no."

"You wanted... and he said... and then nothing?" She repeats incredulously.

"Nothing. Stupid tease." I growl as I walk over to the couch and pick up a vial.

"He actually said no?" She asks again while I search for my wand.

"Yes!" I snap. I think I may have left it in the kitchen last night...

"Did you at least feed on him?"

"Beth," I say calmly after taking a very deep breath, "why don't you go into my room and just talk to your fiance. Okay?"

I find my wand the moment she disappears into my room. Finally. I place the vial on the counter mutter the spell and a pop and cloud of smoke later a bag of blood is lying before me. I grab a straw and punch it in the bag. I walk over to the couch, fall onto it, and begin to drink my breakfast. Stupid humans.

"She needs your blood! Did you chicken out?"

I close my eyes and listen to their conversation. Oopsie, Beth's pissed. At least that's not my fault.

"Of course not."

"But you said no to sex? You?" she sounds absolutely confused.

"Look Beth, I don't know how I did it. In all honesty I wanted nothing more than to rip off her bra and underwear and..."

"Ew, okay. I get it. Let's not talk about my best friend that way okay?"

"Sorry. My point is that I don't intend to have sex with her just because she's angry that Malachi showed up."

"Oh boy, so she found out about him already then?"

"Yes, she definitely found out already." His voice sounds almost amused as he says this.

I take a few more gulps of blood and sit up. This blood isn't working. Usually blood calms me down and gives me this euphoric high. Instead all I'm feeling is increasingly embarrassed and somewhat depressed. I lay down the blood and sit with my head in my hands. Have I lost my mind? I can't imagine a better way to have humiliated myself.

Act like a sexually aggressive bimbo. Check. Practically hurl my virginity at sexy guy. Check. Throw a fit when sexy guy acts decent. Check. Sulk. Check.

"I'm sure it's just a mixture of stress and her thirst. I mean I know I get bitchy when I'm hungry." Beth says calmly.

I squeeze my eyes shut trying to block out the rest of their conversation. I don't want to hear his response to that. I feel absolutely and completely awful. Even though we're just friends with benefits he doesn't deserve to be a red herring. The fact I was so close to taking complete advantage of him makes me sick.

I stand up. I need to get out of here. But unfortunately I need pants and my pants are in my room with Draco and Beth. I pick up my T-shirt and study it. I guess this will have to do. I grab my wand and transform the T-shirt into a skirt. Nothing fancy, but at least it covers my ass.

I transform the empty bag of blood back into a vial and toss it in the trash. I hear movement in my room. Time to go. I rush to the door and am half way through it when Beth calls out my name. I groan and turn around.

"Yes?" I ask looking only at Beth, even though Draco is standing right next to her, still shirtless.

"Feeling better?" She asks politely.

"Or are you off to find another guy to seduce?" His tone is light and humorous.

Beth smacks Draco on the arm. Even though I know he's joking I can't help but look down at the floor.

"He was kidding." She says hurriedly walking towards me.

"I know." I mumble.

"Lila don't beat yourself up okay? I have to go because if Gretel gets caught without me we're both in for a torturous detention session. Speaking of which, don't leave Draco's side this weekend. The Carrow's are cracking down on this stupid project." She walks up to me and gives me a hug. I hug her back gently and step aside so she can get by.

"See you later." I mutter closing the door behind her.

So much for escaping.

"Want to see if I can say no again?" Draco asks his voice full of laughter.

"Shut up." I say as I attempt to walk by him so I can lock myself in my room for the rest of the weekend, maybe eternity. He grabs my arm and twists me around to face him. The humor gone from his face.

"You know why I stopped us right?"

"You didn't want to be used." I say shrugging my shoulders as if it was just common sense.

"No. That I'm fine with. I'm even fine with you taking any anger you have for Malachi out on me."

I look at him questioningly. That doesn't make much sense.

"I knew you'd regret sleeping with me afterwards."

"That's not true." I say forcefully. I don't regret getting involved with him. I just regret that it can never be normal between us. For obvious reasons. Why would I mind having sex with him?

"Not because you wouldn't enjoy it. Oh you'd enjoy it." He smiles cockily, "It's because you wouldn't have done it for you. You would have been doing it to piss _him _off."

From the touch of his hand I know he's telling the truth. He's also not over that whole soiree. In fact, I'm sure if I tried to seduce him again right now he wouldn't put up as much of a fight. Or any fight for that matter.

"But I thought you like pissing him off?"

"I do. But not at the expense of you. I care about you too much." He says moving his hand from my arm up to my face.

"There's that word again. Care. I'm just a friend. Blahdy blah blah."

Whoops. Well, that came out of nowhere. I really should have stayed in bed this morning. I have no control of my brain at all today. But he doesn't get annoyed or frustrated at my sudden outburst. He just grins.

"You have absolutely no patience." He pulls me into a sweet kiss that grows into complete passion. He's still shirtless so of course my hands begin to roam, but he grabs them and holds them firmly in his, our fingers interlock. It's just kissing. But it feels like so much more than that. There's more than just lust that I'm feeling from him; he feels exorbitantly joyous.

A loud knock at the door pulls us back down to earth.

"What could she have possibly left?" Draco groans leaning his forehead against mine.

"I'll ask." I laugh pulling away from his embrace. I don't know how such a dreadful situation could result in me being this happy. Maybe because I have hope now. Hope that I don't have this unrequited love festering inside of me. That is why he feels like a ray of sunshine right?

I open the door about to tell her that this time she is definitely interrupting but I stop short.

It's not Beth standing in our doorway. It's Malachi. And he looks livid.

* * *

**This whole ending with Malachi thing is fun.**

**You should review. ^_^**

**\/**


	50. Chapter L

**For the first time ever I had to rewrite a chapter... If you want to know why you can msg me, but that's my excuse as to why this took FOREVER to get out. But here it is. The big five-oh. It's kind of alot to take in.. so prepare yourself. But I hope everyone is doing grand! And I want to thank all my amazing reviewers for your support and encouraging words. I seriously love and appreciate you all so freaking much. Here are the specific shout outs (for you wonderful awesome reviewers): **

**Sonny13, Rockin'ItMeStyle, KaitlynEmmaRose, LadyFateContemplatingDisaster, SlytherinSierra001, , xXMizz Alec VolturiXx, KaulanaRose, xCutePoison**

**Welp, dive right in. :)**

* * *

Malachi glares into the room. I'm sure he takes in Draco's shirtless appearance and my disheveled self in one brief glance. Which leaves the other twenty-seven seconds of awkward silence for me to debate on which lie would he most believe. Either I screamed and ran around frantically because I saw a spider and Draco came out to help me without putting a shirt on... or... Draco and I were dueling ... for practice.

"You live with him." It wasn't a question, but I feel the need to affirm the statement anyway. At least I don't have to use one of my weak ass excuses yet.

"Yes. I live with him. On the weekends. It's part of a project for school."

He attempts to take a step in, looking overly threatening. I step all the way in front of him blocking his entrance. I'm pretty sure I didn't invite him in. And furthermore how did he even know where this room was?

"You and I lived together over the summer. Why does it matter if I live with him for a couple of weekends?" I ask noting how my sassiness has returned.

"You never wore my shirts around the house." He points out sounding bitter.

"You never would have let me. Not saying that Draco lets me, I stole this shirt. I can take it off." I say quickly as I begin to lift the hem of the shirt knowing full well I'm not wearing anything underneath. His hands grab my wrists and squeeze them tightly.

"Leave it on." He growls narrowing his gaze at me.

"If you wish." I grin letting go of the shirt.

"You should have just told me. You're obsession with him makes much more sense now."

"Come again?" I whisper angrily looking back over my shoulder hoping Draco hadn't heard that. By the looks of it, with his raised eyebrows and suggestive smirk, he totally had.

"You're around his blood more often, but never give in. Your mind is hardwired to seek him out but not feed on him." Malachi explains leaning against the door frame.

"Or she just likes me more; it's not like she was trying to have sex with you earlier." Draco mumbles under his breath. The only problem with that is that to us, Malachi and I, it sounded like he was standing right next to us talking in a normal voice.

Malachi maneuvers past me in an attempt to get at Draco, probably to kill him. I twist around, catch him by the neck and throw him against the wall.

"Shut the hell up Draco!" I shout jumping on top of Malachi so he stays pinned to the wall. Stop giving him damn ideas! I want to yell. He doesn't know about us!

"Get off me Delilah." He orders in an eerily cold voice.

"Promise me you won't hurt him." I order.

"I won't hurt your precious pet." He says disgustedly.

I get off of him and go to shut the door. No one needs to overhear whatever is about to be said.

"I'm not a pet." Draco says standing his ground in the middle of the room with his hands over his chest.

"Don't make me laugh human." Malachi straightens his shirt as he stays leaning against the wall.

"I helped save her life. I found her." Draco argues proudly taking a few steps towards Malachi.

"Dogs do the same. You're no different. You amuse her. Humans always amuse us. You're just lucky she's still so attached to her humanity." He steps away from the wall.

"Why is that Vampire?"

They are mere feet away from each other now.

"Okay you two, let's take a break. Draco can you go put a shirt on while I have a little chat with Malachi?" I ask him politely as I touch his arm gently. Even though I don't order him to go do it I know my words will still make him want to. He nods without taking his eyes off of Malachi. He heads for his room and shuts the door.

I turn on Malachi.

"What the hell are you doing? This is exactly what I was talking about earlier. Leave me alone! Draco and my relationship is none of your business. And just so you know he's right. He's not my pet."

"Your relationship? It's a relationship now."

"Friendship, whatever. You know what I mean. Thank you for calming down, but still. You can't just show up at my door any time you want."

"Was I interrupting something?" He asks knowingly.

"No. Of course not." I lie walking over to the couch and fixing the cushions.

"Delilah. Tell me the truth." He says moving in front of me so I can no longer focus on the couch. Instead I have to look up at him and lie again.

"I am. There's nothing going on between Draco and I. Draco was just trying to piss you off earlier. He doesn't like you."

"The feeling is mutual. But just remember that I asked politely first." Malachi says bringing his hand up and caressing my face.

"What do you mean?" I ask as I stand frozen in front of him, unwilling to slap his hand away. It's such a different feeling when Malachi touches me. There is no hunger. There is no overwhelming emotion. All I feel is his fingertips grazing my cheek.

"You should have just told me the truth." He whispers bringing his lips down on mine. He grabs my hips and pulls me closer as if he could meld me into him. I can't do this here. Draco is right on the other side of the wall. When I try to pull away Malachi doesn't release me. His lips trail down to my neck.

"Malachi let me go. I told you; I'm not going to do this." I say with as much force as possible.

"I asked politely." He repeats and a second later I feel his fangs rip open my skin. His hand is over my mouth the instant I try to scream in pain and surprise. He keeps drinking, drawing from me every feeling and thought I've had over the last few days. His grip on my face and body tightens as each second ticks by. He's trembling with anger as I grow weaker and weaker. My eyes begin to shut as the pain grows deeper in my body. He didn't draw from me nearly as much last time... was he ever going to stop? I close my eyes tightly as angry tears begin to roll down my face.

A bright light flashes behind my eyelids. Am I losing consciousness? Malachi falls to the floor instantly, freeing me from his grasp. My eyes flutter open as I try taking a step towards a chair but I fall to the floor. I close my eyes tightly waiting for the impact. Only I don't hit the ground. I fall into strong arms and am lifted easily onto the couch.

"Delilah? Are you okay? What the hell did he do to you?" Draco's worry flows from his skin into my body. It hurts.

"I'm fine." I whisper.

"You're bleeding. Excessively. He fed on you?" His hand puts pressure on my neck. He sounds appalled.

"It's not called feeding." I chuckle weakly.

"Be quiet." Draco orders. He takes his hand off my neck. Probably grossed out by my blood. I should heal soon I think. Of course, all the blood I drank earlier is gone now. He drank so much. I just need to find another one of those vials... once I can feel my legs again.

A sweet intoxicating smell slaps me in the face so hard my eyes pop open automatically.

"Here. Drink." Draco orders placing his bleeding wrist over my mouth.

No, not again. I try to purse my lips and shake my head.

"Stop it Lila. You need this." He says softly as he brings down his wrist to rest on my mouth. The moment his blood touches my lips I'm a goner. I begin to suck on the wound very slowly, but soon I'm fighting the urge to bite down and make the wound even deeper. Since I'm not dying like the last time we were in this position I am able to really taste and appreciate his blood. It's laced with his emotions of worry and anger, but it tastes like a slice of heaven with sprinkles and whip cream.

Draco kneels down so he's resting more on the couch than standing next to me. He's not looking at me while I do this. Not that I blame him. The wound in my neck has already healed and I can feel the energy coursing through me. I can't put to words exactly how wonderful his blood tastes, nor how it makes me feel. It's like I could take on the whole world at this moment and win.

His hand tightens into a fist and I release him automatically. It should have been difficult to stop drinking from him, because let's face it I could have fed on him until nothing was left, but it wasn't. Maybe it was because I could feel him getting more and more anxious. I swear his blood practically talked to me. I think I'm going insane.

"Better?" Draco asks quietly as he uses his wand to heal the wound.

"You shouldn't have done that." I say sitting up. What if I will have a stronger urge to feed on him now? Stupid stupid urges. I should have thrown him out of here and found that damn vial. Too late now of course.

"But do you feel better?" He repeats still not looking at me.

He probably has realized what a freak I am and is now going to run far far away. It would be the smartest thing after all.

"Yes. Much better. Thank you." I answer begrudgingly. I glare over at Malachi who is still lying unconscious on the floor. I would like to kick him in the face.

"Good." He touches my shoulder and looks at me with a genuine smile. I smile back in surprise. He grabs my hand and squeezes it. And then he turns and looks down at Malachi. "What should we do with him? I can set him on fire if you like." His voice is acidic and cold. The hatred overwhelms me to the point that I can barely see for a moment.

"No. You can't!" I shout causing him to look back at me.

"So you allowed him to tear open your neck like that?" Draco asks harshly.

"Of course not, but I can't kill him. That's absurd. And I won't let you either. He likes to get his way is all. You're just angry right now." I explain all in a rush. My reasoning sounds awful, but I'm still right.

"And you aren't? He violated you!"

"And you've never violated me?" I argue. Good job Delilah, turn the tables on him. That should better his mood.

"That's different!" He yells stomping away.

"How?" I jump up and rush after him. I hope he's too frazzled to point out the obvious... that he's never cut open my neck and bled me. That's a pretty big difference.

"I didn't care about you then." He twists around and shouts at me.

I stare at him for a moment in silence. For a brief second I thought I heard him say 'I didn't love you then'. Definitely not what he said.

"Listen, what he did was wrong but it's a vampire issue; you won't understand. He did it because he knew I was lying to him. Not because he was trying to take advantage of me or anything." I continue to try and explain taking a few steps towards him.

He looks at me like I've completely lost it. Fair enough. I still don't know what came over me earlier when I was all ready to rape Draco. And now I'm acting calm and collected even though I should want to rip Malachi's head off for drawing on me again.

"Are there other vampire issues that I'm not going to understand?" Draco asks coldly.

"Of course; I don't even understand half of them." I laugh throwing my hands up into the air.

"If I had ever done that to you you would have skinned me alive. What makes him so special?" Draco ignores my attempt to change the tone of the conversation.

"Draco, please take a deep breath and calm down." I say soothingly taking his face in my hands and looking up into his eyes. "Thank you for caring. Malachi will get what he deserves. But you and I both know it isn't death."

"You're really beautiful." He whispers placing his hand on mine.

"Don't try and change the subject." I order.

"I'm not; it's just a fact." He smiles and leans forward. His lips brush mine ever so softly. The electricity that runs through my skin and down my veins is stronger than ever before. It's like we're conducting our own energy as we move our lips together in time. I let out a small moan unable to control the rising desire enveloping me. Draco runs his hands through my hair.

Malachi lets out a groan and I jump apart from Draco in one quick succession.

"Okay, you have to go." I say pushing him towards the door.

"What about you?"

"Don't worry about me. You gave me your blood. I'm good to go; trust me." I fling open the door and shove him through it.

"I don't understand why I have to leave. I can help." He argues as he steps back into the doorway so he's blocking my ability to shut the door.

"He knows we're involved. Physically. It would be best if you aren't around when he wakes up. He's not big on sharing."

"Sharing? I thought you weren't together." Draco raises an eyebrow.

"We're not. But he's the jealous type. And besides I can handle him alot better if I don't have to worry about protecting you at the same time."

"Fine. But I'll be back soon. So kick his ass and be done with it." Draco gives me one of those sexy looks that makes me want to melt, turns on his heal, and walks away.

I sigh and shut the door hurriedly. I walk to the sink, fill a glass with water, and head over to Malachi. I stand over him and pour the water all over his face. He sits straight up with a growl.

"Rise and shine." I walk back over to the kitchen and toss the glass in the sink. With my back turned I can hear him move so I'm not surprised when I turn back around he's standing right in front of me, dripping wet.

"Where is he?" The menace in his voice should bother me but I'm too annoyed to care.

"Not here." I snap.

"Good; we need to talk." He grabs my wrist and yanks me over to the couch and throws me down. I'm not fighting him until he starts getting violent again; I need to save my strength.

"Seriously, who told you those jeans went with that shirt?"

"Now is not the time for your sass." He growls walking back and forth in front of me.

"Bite me. Oh wait you already did that." I growl right back.

"I had to. You would have continued lying to me."

"Well now you know I want to have sex with Draco. Whoop dee doo." I lean back into the couch in an attempt to get comfortable.

"You're such a stupid girl. Stupid naive little girl." He turns on me and stares me down.

"Regret collecting on that debt my father owed yet?" I sneer folding my arms over my chest.

His hand reaches out to slap me across the face. I catch his wrist and twist it downwards. He looks at me in complete surprise. I smirk wickedly and kick him in the chest so he flies backwards. Draco's blood has given me a weird high, both mentally and physically. I've never been able to stop one of Malachi's attacks before.

"If this is you trying to win me over... you're failing miserably." I stay sitting on the couch in amusement.

"You drank his blood." Malachi gets up and studies me.

"Ding ding; we have a winner." I declare.

"You're going to be the death of that boy."

"Wouldn't that do you a favor?" I cross a leg over my knee in mock interest.

"No. You'd never forgive yourself. I don't know how much clearer I can be... Humans and Vampires do not mix. I gave into this childish whim of yours, going back to this school, in hopes you'd realize you don't belong here with humans. Apparently I was wrong; you practically think you're one of them now."

"You just want me to yourself." I stand up and yell at him.

"I have forever to want you. I can wait. What you seem to forget is that if you don't kill him something else will. It's inevitable. You're only hurting yourself." He begins to take a few steps towards me.

"I'm just having fun." I counter clenching my fists tightly in hopes to stop the shaking.

"I felt your feelings Delilah. I know you love him. This can only end in disaster. It's what I told your brother. And it's what I'm telling you. You have to start letting him go."

"No!" I yell charging at him. The rage comes out of nowhere and completely consumes me.

He tries to move out of my way but my fist catches him across the face bringing him crashing into the wall again. I try to jump on top of him to pin him down so I could pummel him but he gets up faster than I expect. He attempts to grab me around the waist but I grab his wrists and twist at the same time bringing him up and over my head to slam back down on the ground. I bring my knee down to slam into his face but he sits up just in time so I make contact with the floor instead of his head. He reaches up behind him and grabs my neck. He pulls me so hard I fly over his head and land on my back lying in front of him. He jumps on tops of me pinning me to the floor.

"Get the hell off me!" I scream.

"Your brother didn't sacrifice himself so you could end up killing more innocents."

I go limp under his weight. He knows? How does he know?

"I've known since Paris Delilah. There has been no need to bring it up before this. But you owe it to your brother. He gave up his human. You need to give up yours."

"Why? Why are you doing this?" I whimper.

"I'm doing you a favor. When I said earlier that I wasn't giving up I meant that I wasn't giving up on you. You're going to be a great vampire. You just need more guidance."

"I hate you I hate you I hate you!" I scream as I try to kick him off of me.

"Stop acting like a child Delilah. You know I'm right. Why do you think you rushed back here and wanted to bed Draco so badly?"

I stop fighting him at these words and look up at him in fury and curiosity. How could he know why when I don't even know why.

"Because deep down you knew I would put a stop to this friends with benefits thing. I would convince you how awful this path you've chosen can get."

I'm about to scream at him again. Blame this whole thing on him, because let's face it had he not turned me into a vampire then I wouldn't have to be too worried about killing Draco or how to get out from underneath an incredibly strong and perfectly sculpted vampire. But the moment I open my mouth he cuts me off.

"Don't even think about putting this all on me. If I hadn't turned you Draco wouldn't be nearly as attracted to you and therefore you would still be an ordinary school girl pining away."

"That's not true." I say as I try to wiggle my hand out from underneath him. He's putting pressure on just the right areas to keep me immobile as possible.

"It is. You've glamoured him. Just like you did to that man in the car all those months ago. He doesn't know it and you don't even know it, but it's true. How else can you explain his sudden attraction for you. You hated him over the summer as I recall. He has to have changed quite a bit for you to be in love now. Doesn't sound like normal behavior to me."

I give up trying to push him off me. What if everything he is saying is true? He's here to keep me from doing anything stupid even though I'm already knee deep in stupid, according to him. And now Draco doesn't even really care about me? It's just my vampire glitter power? Or glamour power. Whatever the hell it is. What am I supposed to do now?

I'm really regretting not letting Draco light a match and toss it on him while I had the chance. How did this day get so out of control?

"Are you going to stop trying to break parts of my body?" He asks lightheartedly. I nod slightly unable to form sentences at the moment. He gets off me and I scoot away from him as far as possible.

"How am I supposed to just stop being with him? Or near him or anything?" I mutter as I close my eyes tightly.

"You compel him. You tell him to stay away."

"It wouldn't work. I could undo the order at any time. I have no will power says you." I snap my eyes open and glare at him.

"Then you'll have to scare him away." He says offering a hand to help me up.

I ignore it. "How do I do that? Feeding on him doesn't bother him; he's made me do it twice already." I stand up on my own and head for my room pulling off Draco's sweater and throwing it to the ground. I don't care if I'm shirtless in front of Malachi... if he tries anything I'll know he's full of it and then I'll do everything in my power to slice off every appendage on his body.

"He has let you feed on him. You've never attacked him. You've never been the one taking advantage of him. He's been a willing participant." He calls out from the living room area.

"I can't do that." I grab a plain shirt and pull it over my head.

"You can." He appears at my doorway.

"You told me I wasn't supposed to feed on him again. Isn't this breaking that rule?" I start pulling down my skirt. He turns his body away from me so he's not looking in my direction. Ugh, now he's acting like a gentleman? Really?

"You've already broken it. Might as well do it again." He sighs.

"I thought we'd bond or something if I feed on him too much." I grab the nearest pair of jeans and slide them on.

"Like I said before I've never seen it happen, so no. And this way he'll stay away from you and you'll stay away from him for fear of losing control and feeding on him."

"I can't just attack him without cause; that isn't me"

"I'm sure you'll come up with something."

"I guess you've got this all figured out huh?" I push past him out the door.

"I don't like this Delilah. I can see it's hard for you. But short of pulling you out of Hogwarts this is the best plan I could come up with."

I shake my head in disbelief.

"Can't I have an hour or two to at least think about it?"

"It is your decision Delilah, but in the end I think you know what you have to do no matter how long you decide to think about it." He pats me on the shoulder and heads towards the door.

"Wait." I call out. He stops and turns around. "Why'd you kiss me earlier?"

"Because I knew that if my assumptions were correct, and they were, you wouldn't be kissing me for awhile."

"By awhile do you mean never? Because that sounds about right." I retort.

"Never is an awfully long time for creatures like us. I'll be back to check on you later and make sure you didn't kill him." He leaves and shuts the door behind him.

I fall to the floor in a heap no longer willing to keep up any type of composure. What the HELL am I supposed to do? Seriously? I have no idea. On the one hand I have this great thing with Draco... He makes me feel like I'm more alive and happy then I have felt in a long time. On the other I'm a vampire. He's a human. He's going to grow old and die; that is if I don't accidentally kill him before then. And to top it all off I haven't even mentioned his family issues or that he's engaged to Beth still. It would seem the choice is obvious... but I love him. I love kissing him and hanging out with him and just talking with him.

He doesn't love me.

"Lila? You okay?" The door opens and in steps Draco, very cautiously. He probably still thinks Malachi is here and wants to kill him. Little does he know.

"Fine." I mumble standing up.

"You sure? He didn't attack you again did he?" Draco comes over to me and inspects my neck.

"I told you I'm fine." I push his hands off of me and step back. I want nothing more than to cuddle with him. His touch calms me and excites me at the same time.

"You don't sound fine. I talked to Beth about what happened and she thinks..."

"When were you first attracted to me?" I interrupt him.

"What?" He looks at me strangely.

"When were you first attracted to me? When did friends with benefits seem like a good idea?" I repeat. This is it. If he answers sometime before this year then I won't follow Malachi's instructions. It will give me enough hope to continue my little charade for at least a little while longer. But if not...

"I was attracted to you enough to kiss you last year." He says thoughtfully.

That's good right? Though it kind of sounds pathetic the way he says it.

"But it wasn't until this year that I realized you intrigued me enough to try you out."

"Try me out?" I keep my tone light, as if he just said a funny joke.

"You know, get involved with you. I mean you don't think I've had a crush on you for the last five years or anything did you?" He chuckles. I can hear his heartbeat. He's not lying. "But why does it matter? I certainly find you attractive now." He tries to tug at my hand to pull me closer but I rip it out of his hand.

"We should make an official announcement. Douche bag Draco is back." I shake my head sadly willing myself not to cry.

"Lila what are you talking about?" He grabs for my hand again, but this time when we touch I begin the best acting performance in my life.

"Draco! You have to leave now!" I cry trying to back away from him.

"What, why? Are you okay?" He asks sounding genuinely concerned.

"No stay back. I can't control it. Your blood... it's too... delicious." I moan looking up at him with my teeth bared. Cheesy? Maybe.

"Delilah?" He stops advancing towards me and just stares at me with what looks like a mixture of shock and worry.

"I told you to leave; go; run." I snarl. If he leaves then I'll have enough time to think of another plan or something.

"I'm not leaving unless I know you're okay." He says standing his ground.

"Your funeral." I state. I take a deep breath and then I rush at him.

I slam him against the wall and hold him there grinning evilly at him. "I told you to run."

"I'm not afraid of you." He says trying to keep his voice from cracking.

"You're lying Draco. And you know how I hate liars." I laugh loudly craning my head back.

"Delilah... what's happened? What did he do to you?" He asks.

"Nothing." I whisper into his neck. I inhale and press my lips to his skin.

"Delilah..."

The sound of my name on his lips is my cue. I sink my teeth into his neck. He doesn't scream or shout like I expect. He doesn't even struggle. I pull back with blood all over my mouth and glare at him.

"Afraid now?"

"You won't kill me." He says.

A part of me inside breaks at those words. If only he knew why I had to do this. His eyes are pleading but I can't give in. He told me point blank that he just started liking me this year: proof that what Malachi said was true. He was even rude about it. He has to fear me. He has to despise me. Just think of all the mean things he's done to me. He's not innocent. If I focus on that I can do this.

"Maybe not; but I can make sure you feel a whole lot of pain. It's in my nature." I explain and take another bite into his neck. I keep biting until he finally starts to beg me to stop. His fear turns his blood bitter, but I continue to maul him. I don't slow down until he begins to lose consciousness.

"You should have left." I say again wiping off my mouth on his shirt. I release him and let him fall to the floor. His neck is covered in blood. It drips down his shirt staining it everywhere. There's so much blood.

"I'll take care of Carrow. Wouldn't want a repeat of this to happen again." I say patting him on the head keeping up this horrible pretense. He makes an attempt to speak. I know full well he can't. I'm pretty sure I punctured his esophagus. I have to look away before I begin to weep and beg his forgiveness. I swallow the bloody bile that is rising in my throat.

"Don't tell anyone my secret." I order as I touch his face. The faint feeling I receive from him is pity. Not hate or fear but pity. I leave the room as fast as possible. I have to find Malachi. He has to fix him. He has to heal him. What if I have killed him? What if he dies? I should have stopped sooner. Why did I do that? Why?

"Whoa, where are you rushing off to?"

I run into Malachi head on at the end of the hallway.

"I did it. Go in there. Heal him. Please. Heal him now. NOW." I beg frantically unable to keep a handle on my tears anymore as I collapse against the wall.

"What exactly did you do?" He looks stricken as he rushes for the door.

"I did what you told me!" I yell falling to the floor as I begin to sob uncontrollably. What have I done?

* * *

**Review for happier chapter? :)**

**\/**


	51. Chapter LI

**Welp, it's roughly 3 am right now here where I live.. I'm incredibly tired and yet I'm posting this new chapter anyway. Proof that I'm dedicated to every single one of you who reads this story? I think so! Okay, as a reward for putting up with that last depressing chapter I have made this one extra long! And hopefully pretty darn interesting. :D I can't thank you enough for all your feedback. I seriously take everything the reviewers say into account. You're that important. Not to mention pretty freaking amazing! So a) Thank you all who read this story. Hope you continue to enjoy it and b) Thank you all who take the time to review! I don't know what I'd do without you. Here come the shout outs!**

**Sonny13, conh3, MissLorraineScarlet, Rockin'ItMeStyle, xXMizz Alec VolturiXx, xc1016, SlytherinSierra001, Little Miss Sarcastic, LadyFateContemplatingDisaster, wizzy, TheVIPEr**

* * *

I stare out at the fading horizon. Who thought being alone on the top of the astronomy tower was going to be a good idea? Oh right, me. And only me because that's about the only person I've had chance to talk to over the past few days. Turns out it's as lonely and awful as all the other places I've hidden all week. I can't even appreciate the sunset because the damn dementors with their giant ominous cloaks block half the sky. I should just jump off. It's not like I'll die. But maybe some pain would be good for me. I lean out over the edge.

Why not? It won't be any worse than the dreams I keep having. I've stopped going to sleep altogether just to make them stop. But jumping will only reveal my secret. I stare up at the circling dementors. They, however, could work. Suck out my soul and I'm not a problem anymore. I mean technically I'd still be alive. Then again... do I even have a soul? I back up and head down the stairs. Reverting back to the library again. How original.

I've skipped all of potions. A few of my other classes too. I never go anywhere near the Great Hall. I stick completely to myself now. I only out with two people anyway. And Draco hasn't exactly searched me out since I tried to eat through his neck, understandable. Beth hasn't seemed to notice yet, but I'm sure that won't last long... and then I'll just have to lie to her, compel her, and back to miserable me.

I pass Madame Pince, give her a pathetic smile, and head to the back of the library near the books about ordinary houseplants of the 1700s and their effect on fertilizer potions. No one ever comes back here, obviously.

I take a seat at a desk and close my eyes. Once dinner is over I'll go to bed. Pretty exciting. There's no reason why I should stay if this is going to be my life. Why don't I just leave Hogwarts?

Oh right, last time I did that I was tortured and almost murdered. At least I'm safe here. Doesn't seem like it's worth it really when I have to deal with the consequences of my actions. Unlike Malachi who gets to waltz off and do whatever it is he does during the week. I'm punished for doing what he told me to do. Why did I finally decide to obey one of his orders when I've come so accustomed to ignoring his stupid demands. I honestly don't know. The moment after I left Draco half dead in that room I wanted to die. Who cares if he started to like me this year? I was considered awkward and weird and only stood up for myself a quarter of the time before this year. Why would he ever have liked me then? I didn't even like me then.

Of course if he did just like me because of my vampire glamour shimmer shit then I did him a favor. He's free now... how kind of me. I miss him. I can't go thirty minutes without thinking up some reason to talk to him. But I have to stay away from him if I want to keep up this whole 'I can't resist your blood' thing. Then again maybe I could just explain that I didn't know what came over me and I won't lose it again. How about that it wasn't actually me but a clone of me. Or I can kidnap him and we can run away to Brazil.

This is so pathetically sad.

Footsteps begin to come down this way. Really? Who could possibly be looking for a book about houseplants? Neville maybe? I heard he loves plants. I lay my head on the desk and pretend like I'm sleeping. About two-seconds later I realize who it is. Her blood still smells uniquely tempting from the one time I had to get that damn potion out of her. The first time I really kissed Draco. Ugh! Shut up!

"How could you have not told me?" I look up and see Beth standing in front of me with her hands on her hips. She looks annoyed but not furious.

"Tell you what?" I try to erase any sign of sadness from my face.

"Don't start with me Delilah! You know exactly what. He's only my fiance." She says snippily pulling out a chair and sitting on it directly in front of me.

"What do you want me to say? I ruined everything." My voice cracks involuntarily. So much for keeping my composure.

"But it was an accident. He knows that." She says attempting to grab my hand.

"He also knows he has to stay away from me if he wants to stay alive. Besides, you didn't see what I did to him. Even if it was an accident." I pull my hand into my lap.

She stares at me quietly for a few seconds. I fidget uncomfortably in my chair. If she knew I did it on purpose she'd be horrified. I can't tell her the truth. I just can't.

"I already convinced Carrow to switch partners. Draco deserves to have a normal life." I say.

"There's something you're not telling me." She comments slowly.

"What could I possibly not be telling you?" I scoff leaning back in my chair; I hadn't exactly planned how I was going to pull off lying to Beth. I've been to busy wallowing in self-pity and loathing.

"I don't know. But something feels off. You love Draco."

I try not to flinch at the word love. "Which is why I'm letting him live his life without me anywhere near it from now on."

"I haven't seen him happier than when he's been with you. And the same goes for you."

"Happiness isn't going to keep him safe." I point out. Very true fact. Not a lie at all.

"What if he doesn't stay away from you?" She asks raising her eyebrows.

"Of course he's going to stay away from me. I'll kill him otherwise." I say angrily. What a stupid notion. As if he'd walk right up to me and risk me tearing of his head, literally. He has much too self-preservation for that kind of stupidity.

"But what if? What if he loves you just as much as you love him?" She pushes.

The clawing at my heart gives way to complete incineration. He can't love me. He cared about me and we were becoming great friends, but love? Puh-lease. Just thinking about that kind of hope makes me sick and pissed.

"There is no what if! I made sure he'd never want to see or speak to me again. I had no mercy. I was awful. He should despise everything that I am!" I stand up and push over my desk furiously.

"Wait, what?" she stares up at me with wide eyes.

I freeze my pacing and look down at the floor. Oops. Mental note: emotional and dramatic outbursts do not help any kind of cause.

"I mean, what?" I ask suddenly innocent.

"Delilah Kane! Are you telling me you attacked him on purpose?"

"No! I'm not telling you anything. I'm done talking. Leave me alone." I right the desk and sit down again. I can't deal with her right now. Not when I have emotional baggage to deal with. Then again I have eternity to deal with it. Oh my gosh! I need to stop talking to myself!

"Why would you do that? WHY? He's clearly nuts about you."

"Did he happen to tell you that right after this story of me destroying his neck?"

"No. But a blind man can see it! Why do you think Malachi's so jealous?" she asks.

"Malachi is just looking out for me. As a vampire I give off this sort of magnetic field that can attract people. That's the only reason he likes me. Not to mention he's a human; I'm a vampire. He's going to get old and die; I'm not. He probably wants a family; I can't give him one. I did this because it was the right thing to do." I begin to cry lightly. At least I'm not sobbing like I was yesterday.

She stands and comes behind me to rub my back gently. "As a vampire you're an idiot."

"What?" I ask incredulously.

"You're an idiot. Love transcends practically everything. Why not this? If this magnetic thing,"

"It's called a glamour I think. Or a glitter. I can't exactly remember what Malachi called it..."

"Whatever it is Lila, it isn't what attracted him to you. I mean wouldn't more guys be falling at your feet? And Blaise doesn't count... he was attempting to gain secrets from you. Not that you aren't worthy of falling for; any guy would be lucky to have you... but your glamour seems a little exclusive if it just affects Draco."

"But Malachi said..."

"Malachi isn't God. You take a lot of what he says as absolute truth. What if he's not completely honest with you hun?"

I breathe in and out slowly. He has lied to me before. Plenty of times. And he is related to Xerxes... well, that explains quite a bit. But how could I have just let him convince me so easily? That's not like me. I make my own decisions. Yet, I let him convince me.

"What does it matter?" I ask solemnly, "There is nothing I can do to take back what I did to Draco. Nothing."

"I don't think that's true. If Damon attacked me like that, well, I don't think I could stop loving him. Or stop wanting him."

"It's still weird you like my brother that way and stop throwing the 'L' word around!"

"You know I'm right. Besides Draco didn't sound angry when he told me what happened."

"How did that conversation even happen? Did he pull you aside during dinner and go over how your best friend feasted on him last weekend?"

"No. It was before dinner. I went to his room because I wanted to ask him if he knew what was up with you. He told me you attacked him and that you're probably beating yourself up about it. He can't check on you due to the fact,"

"I'll kill him." I finish for her.

"No. Well, not exactly. Do to the fact that if he gets too close you may lose it again and then you'll feel even worse."

"He said all this? Is he crazy? What's gotten into him? I Almost KILLED him! Malachi had to fix his wounds they were so bad. He should hate me."

"That's what love does."

"IT'S NOT LOVE!" I yell loudly.

She sticks out her tongue and we both begin laughing. I haven't laughed in forever. I half expect someone to come back and yell at us, but then again maybe we're that far away from anyone with ears.

"Whatever the reason. I don't think you should give up on him just yet." She smiles broadly and takes my hand in hers.

"If you say so." I mutter. I shouldn't let hope sink in too much... otherwise it'll be another week of weeping in a corner if not longer.

"Now, lets go say hello to the man of your dreams."

"Ha ha. No." I say all manner of joking gone. I stop her from pulling me down the aisle.

"Come on Lila. You can at least apologize. Tell him you'll work hard not to attack him again or whatever..." She tries to pull me again. I release her hand and step back.

"I can't. Malachi comes back tomorrow. He'll expect Draco and I to be exactly how he left us. Completely ignoring each other."

"Are you listening to yourself? When did you start caring what Malachi thinks?"

"I don't. But something weird is going on."

"You mean how you've suddenly stopped thinking for yourself and have shut yourself away in the library all week?"

"I have not."

"I asked Madame Pince. She's seen you every day. More than three to four times a day."

"I knew I should have made her forget." I mumble sitting back down.

"You're not going to be able to hide forever."

"Only until we graduate. That's hardly forever." I quip.

"Fine! I'll just sit here with you."

She sits down and glares at me. We remain silent for a good five minutes. I don't know what she expects me to say. It's just all too complicated right now. Maybe being away from Draco will make things easier... at least in the long run.

"Don't you find it the least bit suspicious that Malachi only wants you to stay away from Draco after he drinks your blood and finds out about you and Draco?"

"What didn't Draco tell you?"

"Answer the question." She orders.

"Yeah, it's suspicious. But it's Malachi. He doesn't exactly wear his thoughts on his sleeves."

"I think he's kept things from you and Damon. I mean isn't it convenient that he's only taught you what he thinks you ought to know. There's nothing in this library. And it's not like you have anyone else to ask about that kind of stuff."

I look at her in bewilderment. I've forgotten how perceptive Beth can be. But she's wrong there are people I can ask. But they all live with Malachi and there's no way I can completely trust them.

"Even if there was, what would I ask?"

"You said so yourself that you don't know why, now, you decided to obey Malachi's suggestion. Maybe find out if there's a way to compel other vampires?"

That would explain why I did it. Why I was so easily convinced. There's no way to ever know. It's not like there's another Malachi walking around that would be willing to tell me the truth.

"Wait." I say grabbing her hand.

"I'm not going anywhere." She chuckles lightly.

"Xerxes." I whisper.

"What?"

"Xerxes. I can ask him."

"Xerxes? The guy who tried to kill you twice Xerxes?" she begins to laugh loudly.

"Yes. Him."

Her laugh dies immediately. "Why would he tell you the truth?"

"Because he hates Malachi. He would tell me just to spite him." I offer leaning back in the chair.

"Both of them are bad news Delilah."

"There's no other way."

Who knows, maybe Xerxes will tell me nothing. I'll have to continue trusting Malachi and accept that Draco is no longer a part of my life. But maybe, just maybe, he'll offer me something that will change the tide of things. Because Beth's right. I love Draco and I'm just selfish enough to not let him go.

...

_Everything was going pretty well I thought. Sure Delilah and I would never really work out but for the time being her company was both rewarding and pleasurable. What am I saying? I wanted her more than any other girl in a very long time. She made me feel things I am too coward to admit to anyone, especially her. And then she attacked me and now I'm going to die. Grand._

_It hurts to move. Hell, it hurts to breathe. I close my eyes and try to block out the pain. Father did warn me. Vampires are too feral and unpredictable; they must be contained and controlled. It's my fault; I made her drink my blood. She told me she shouldn't. Obviously I didn't listen._

_ I try to squeeze my fingers together. Nothing. Do I even have fingers anymore? This is what I deserve I guess. I broke every order and rule they gave me. Find out more about vampires: use Delilah Kane. Imperio her. I didn't. I couldn't. Not that I haven't progressed my knowledge. I was in their lair! Yet I did nothing but think about her the whole time. I know a handful of random facts now. I know it feels like heaven when she feeds on me. But I also found out that once she stops drinking my blood I'm in a world of pain. _

_ What have I become? A sappy vampire lover. Pathetic. _

_ "Boy did she do a number on you." _

_ I can barely open my eyes, but I know it's Malachi. Even in this state he makes my blood, what I have left of it, boil. _

_ "Not her fault. She did what I told her to do. She has no idea she couldn't help it." _

_ He begins to prod the wounds that I'm sure cover my neck. He's not gentle and I have to groan, or more or less gurgle, loudly a few times because it hurts so badly. Dickhead._

_ "I'm only healing you because she'd never forgive herself if you died. But this 'attack' should end your romantic tryst."_

_ Only because she'll kill me for sure next time. I have enough self-preservation to know when not to push something like a rabid vampire. Even though she is amazingly sexy and witty and... Am I listening to myself? She attempted to kill me! However, she did stop herself eventually. I need to stop defending her. _

_ "You want to know why she did this?" He laughs when he finally stops touching my neck. Because she couldn't help it? You did this to her. Turned her against her will!_

_ "She thinks you like her because of a magic glamour she gives off. It's a bunch of nonsense of course. But that's just an excuse I made up to help my compulsion work properly. You wouldn't know this, scum, but I drank her blood not to find out about you two.. which I knew was going on already, but to force her to attack you. Make you think she did it on accident. Get you out of the damn picture permanently." _

_ He's using her? Of course he's using her. If I could have I would have caused him to burst into flames on the spot. It takes every ounce of determination to open my eyes all the way and glare at him. He looks haughty standing over me. Like he's won some kind of game._

_ "Don't take it too hard. Sure I hate you, but I didn't do it because I was jealous. Well, not completely at least. My brother would use you against Delilah faster than I could snap your neck right now. And with you two getting closer and closer to bonding? Well, there is no way I can have that. Sometimes you have to hurt the ones you love to keep them safe."_

_ His expression begins to change from proud smugness to a variation of annoyance. I know because I wear the expression often. I'm sure I make it look a tad more appealing though._

_ "Why she loves you I don't know. She's young and will eventually move on. Vampire's tend to have short attention spans; she'll acclimate accordingly."_

_ Love me? Delilah love's me? That's new._

_ "But I swear to you now," He kneels down in front of me and grabs my neck tightly which sends more shock waves of pain coursing through my body, "If for whatever reason Delilah attempts to start up a friendship again and you let it happen... I will not only kill you, but I'll make her watch. Understand?"_

_ He releases my neck with a firm shove and I hit my head hard against the wall. I guess I'd find him more threatening if a) I didn't have to deal with threats like that on a daily basis at home. Where the Dark Lord has currently taken residence and b) I wasn't still losing blood and about to die._

_ "Why I even bother... you're not going to remember any of this, besides her attacking you of course. It's too simple really." He adds pointing his wand directly at me. A huge orb of white light comes rushing at me. All at once I start to feel better. I can wiggle my fingers and even turn my neck. The light dissipates and I automatically reach up and touch my neck. All mobility seems to have returned. Not to mention the pounding headache is gone. _

_ "You're welcome." He says bitterly pocketing his wand. _

_ I look around for my own wand... If it is in arms reach I'm going to..._

_ "Don't even think about it. I'm not stupid." He holds up my wand and twirls it in between his fingers._

_ "She'll figure it out. That you tricked her into doing your bidding." I say hoarsely. I have to try and swallow multiple times to get my throat to feel normal again. I cough loudly as I attempt to stand up. It only takes me three tries but I stand in front of him using the wall as support._

_ "Hardly. She has no idea I know a way to compel her. I might tell her eventually. But it will be long after you've disappeared from this world." He tosses the wand behind him. I watch it clatter to the ground. _

_ "She's alot smarter than you give her credit for." _

_ "I know. It's one of the reasons why I'm so fond of her. I appreciate that you helped save her life, and it is another reason why you're not dead right now. That gratitude stops here. I'll be destroying that necklace you gave her. She doesn't need any keepsakes from a potential bond."_

_ "I hope you know what you're doing." I chuckle venomously. He has no idea what the Dark Lord has been planning nor does it seem that he really knows what his brother wants. I don't think I've ever met a more stupid creature._

_ "It's no longer any of your concern. Good luck with your mortal life Draco." He begins to approach me._

_ I hold up a hand to stop him; he pauses mid-step, "I'm not giving up. She deserves to choose." I don't need to clarify what I'm referring to. He knows. And his eyes grow dark._

_ "You won't have a choice. I may not be able to control her feelings entirely, but I can easily manipulate yours." He closes the gap between us and grabs my neck again. I don't even try to move; there would be no point. His fingers tighten their grip. If there is ever a time to be really really good at occlumency this would be it. Who knows if it will work but it's my only hope. I clear my mind and focus with all my might on ignoring whatever comes out of his mouth._

_ "You will forget everything I have said tonight. You will remember only that Delilah attacked you because of her uncontrollable blood lust. She left you for dead without sending anyone to help." _

_ My mind sears with pain as the whiteness behind my eyes grows brighter. I continue to push against his words._

_ "You hate her. You will ignore her and avoid her at all costs. The girl you knew is dead. All that is left is a monster."_

_ I clench my fists tightly in an effort to ease the pressure building up inside my head._

_ "You will never tell anyone our secrets, but you will be plagued with our knowledge until you die." _

_ He finally releases me and the pain subsides immediately. What just happened? _

_ "What do you think of Delilah Kane Draco?" He asks slowly._

_ I stare at him for a second. Delilah... I close my eyes and picture her... she smiles brightly at me and in a rush everything comes pouring back into my head._

_ "She's a monster." I say as I open my eyes. _

_ "And what are you going to do about it?"_

_ "Nothing. I will ignore and avoid her at all costs." I repeat his orders word for word as stoically as possible. He has to think it worked._

_ "Perfect." He let's out a long breath. "May you have better luck with the rest of your life." He slaps me on the back and leaves the room closing the door behind him._

_ I run over to my wand and pick it up heaving a sigh of relief. I succeeded. Now I just have to figure out what to do next. I could go up to Delilah and tell her the whole story, but she might not believe me. She could think that that glamour lie Malachi told is so strong that it's what made me come back to her... but Malachi would know the truth. Then he'd kill me in front of her. _

_ So a no go on that option. I guess I'll have to do exactly at he wants for now. Ignore and avoid her. At least until I can figure out a way to help her figure out that Malachi is a lying twat. _

_ I go to the shower and climb in still wearing my blood stained clothes. I turn on the hot water and let it pour over my body. The blood and water mix together and disappear down the drain._

_ "I'll figure this out Lila." I whisper into the water._

_..._

_ "Did you find anything out about Bonding?" I ask the face in the fire. My mother looks grim but healthy which is all the truly matters I guess._

_ "Not much. Most people have never even heard of it."_

_ "Not surprising." I mutter under my breath. From the research I've done in our library I found only one reference to bonding. And it was in a history book dated back about three hundred years ago. Not exactly helpful._

_ "But one woman, a distant cousin of your fathers seemed to have an idea."_

_ "Go on." _

_ "A vampire bonding with a human is rare and some say it is impossible."_

_ "Kind of figured that one out on my own Mom." I say, sounding a bit more snottier than I mean to._

_ "But she's heard rumors," She continues ignoring my interruption, "that when it does happen the vampire is connected to the human in a way that is only reversible by death."_

_ "Ominous, but at least it's something. What else?" _

_ "That's all I've gotten so far honey. The letters are taking a longer time due to our current resident." She says bitterly._

_ I groan inwardly. "Okay. Thanks Mother. Let me know as soon as possible if you find out anything else."_

_ "Certainly Draco. And Sweetie?" she adds giving me a small smile, "I'm proud of you." _

_ "I love you too Mom." _

_ The fire goes out a second later and I'm alone in my room once again. A week of searching and all I have is one measly fact. It's not even a fact. It's a rumor, a hunch. I punch the wall angrily and collapse to my bed. This is going to be a whole lot more complicated then I thought. And I'm still no closer to figuring out how to get Delilah to snap out of it. I haven't had to avoid her at all because she's literally disappeared. _

_ I know she's in the library most of the time. Madame Pince thinks I'm charming and I definitely use it to my advantage when I need help with finding a book; same goes for keeping track of the girl I like. Care for? Love? I don't have time to figure out how I should label my feelings just yet. Been a little busy._

_ A knock on the door makes me sit up._

_ "Come in." _

_ I turn around and watch as Beth enters my room slowly as if she's waiting for something to jump out and bite her._

_ "Can I help you my dear fiance?" I ask bitterly. Her presence only reminds me more of what I need to get done, and how so far I have made absolutely no progress._

_ "What's up with Delilah? You told me to give her space last weekend what with Malachi and his drinking her blood and I have. But she hasn't come out of this funk. What did you do?" She asks accusingly._

_ "I didn't do anything Beth. Thank you for your vote of confidence."_

_ "She's my best friend Draco. I only see her once a day and that's if I'm lucky. If you know anything you need to tell me. Maybe I can help her." _

_ I'm about to tell her to go away when it clicks. Why didn't I think of it before? Of course Beth can help her! She can be the one to get Delilah to realize Malachi is a fraud. _

_ "She attacked me." I say. _

_ "What? Did you call her fat or something? I wouldn't blame her then if you did."_

_ "Of course not. I let her drink from me as we planned, and the next thing I know she's tearing into my neck." I explain._

_ "She lost control?" She looks at me horrified._

_ "Yes, but I'm alive. See?" I stand up and spin around. "Not a scratch on me."_

_ "Then why haven't you told her you're fine now? Why are you letting her mope about like this?" She folds her arms across her chest._

_ I know what I should say, that I hate her now and that she's a monster and I am going to avoid her no matter what, but that won't get Beth to do what I need her to do so Malachi can suck my dick. Besides it's not like Beth and him are buddy buddy; he should never find out._

_ "I can't go near her because she might lose control again. And if she feels bad now imagine what she'd feel like if she actually killed me? I won't do that to her." _

_ "Wow, this sucks." She sighs as she takes a seat on my bed._

_ "But you are right. I bet you can help her. At least be there for her."_

_ "I can't do that if I don't know where she is." She snaps putting her head in her hands._

_ "She's probably in the library. Just go ask Madame Pince if she's seen her." I say sitting down next to her._

_ "I won't even know where to begin when I see her."_

_ "All I know is that something fishy happened when Malachi came last weekend. Everything was fine, and then Delilah attacked me and got depressed."_

_ "You think they're related?" _

_ "I have an inkling." I say._

_ "Okay. I'll find her after dinner if she doesn't show." She gets up and heads for the door._

_ "She won't." I mumble._

_ "What was that?" She turns around and looks at me expectantly._

_ "Nothing; just let me know how she's doing after you're done or what not." _

_ "Okay. I will." She smiles broadly and heads back out the way she came in._

_ Well, I guess I'll see if she can plant the seed of doubt in her head. If not, then I'm in bigger shit than I thought._

_..._

I get the letter sent off to Xerxes the next morning before Malachi arrives. I can't take the chance he'll get wind of what I'm doing. He'd be furious. Of course, if he'd open up more then maybe I wouldn't have to go behind his back and ask help from his estranged brother.

It's 4 am on the weekend and here I am walking down from the Owlery. I should probably take this time to formulate a detailed excuse as to why I skipped Snape's classes this week and why I can no longer be in a class with Draco. Maybe if I just told him the truth... that if I'm around Draco I'll want to kill him. Of course I wouldn't know if that's the truth because I haven't seen him since I left him lying on the floor bleeding to death. But it's plausible.

Great. Just the image I like to see first thing in the morning.

I begin to take the steps two at a time. I could go back to my room and pretend to sleep. Or I could slip into the library and actually use it instead of just hiding in it. I know there won't be much on Vampires but maybe I'll be able to find something about glamours.

There, it's decided. Back to the library I go. I begin to skip down the hallways and staircases until I see the library doors up ahead. I slow down to a calm walk at this point. Not that I'm afraid anyone will see me; it's 4 am. Anyone awake at this hour is either an insomniac or doing something secretive and probably against the rules.

Just as I think this the door to the library begins to open. I stop in my tracks only three feet away from the entrance. If it's a professor I'm screwed. It's not like we have permission to wander the castle whenever we want to.

The door opens up all the way and then finally they come out. Our eyes lock immediately. Holy shit.

My breath gets caught in my throat. If I smell his scent won't I attack him? I mean it would be literally impossible not to want to feed off him again with how much I drank last time.

We both remain silent and unmoving. Draco's eyes hold no fear. And even though I can tell he's tensed up underneath his tshirt and jeans I know it's not because he's frightened. Which makes no sense.

He opens his mouth to speak but shut's it a second later. I inhale without thinking suddenly fearful that I'm about to lose it. But nothing happens. He smells just as appetizing as normal, but nothing that would cause me to go haywire. This is so confusing to me. Should I say something? Apologize? Tell him he looks good? Because boy does he look good. I don't think I'd be able to really say anything with this lump in my throat.

So I choose to smile. I hope it's sweet and something that won't freak him out.

He looks at me for a second before he smiles back. It's a small smile but it's there just the same. I stare at his lips for a second longer than I should remembering all the times I've kissed them. I want to tell him I'm sorry. That I love him. And I understand if he never forgives me.

The moment I think that is the moment his smile vanishes and he turns to go. I watch him walk down the hallway with his back to me. I didn't notice before but he has a book in his right hand. I wonder what he was doing. I wish I could ask him. I almost call out his name, but by the time I gather the courage he's melted into the darkness.

* * *

**To Review? Or to review twice? **

**That is the question.**

**\/**


	52. Chapter LII

**Good day to you! :) I was going to wait for three more reviews so I could announce we'd hit 400 reviews! WHOO-HOO. However. waiting has never been a strong suit of mine.. so here you go anyway... with 397 reviews! lol. And it is a little shorter, but those last few reviews were just so great that I had to get something out to you guys asap. Speaking of reviews... wanna know who got it on like donky kong? And by that I mean made my day? Well here you are you wonderful people you:**

**Sonny13, KaitlynEmmaRose, LiveLaughLove53, MissLorraineScarlet, xXMizz Alec VolturiXx, Rockin'ItMeStyle, Eclipsica**

**Read on! Hope you enjoy ^_^**

* * *

"I had a talk with Snape. He's displeased that you've been missing classes and he's looking at me to fix it." Malachi says pacing the floor in front of me.

He got in yesterday about two hours after I sent the letter and saw Draco. I ignored him all day yesterday just like I ignored everyone else.

He found me in my room only moments after an owl flew in through the window carrying a letter. I barely had enough time to send the owl on its way when he knocked on the door. I hurriedly shoved the letter underneath the blankets on my bed and sat on top of it. He bursts in without my consent and starts right in on the things I've been doing wrong. I thought he'd be mildly thrilled that I haven't spoken to Draco at all, but he only made a scoffing noise and said, "Of course you haven't. I'm sure he avoids you like the plague now." Yeah, he's really going to improve my mood and help me get back into the normal routine of things. Ha.

And now he's moved on to my disregard and misuse of class time. Which makes no sense since he couldn't care less that I learn anything here anyway.

"You've had enough time to mope. You will go to classes from now on and act normal. You're even depressing me. If you must see Draco then you will just have to ignore him and do your best not to attack him. Do you think you can handle that Delilah?" He stops pacing and looks down at me with his hands behind his back.

"Yes," I say. Though I don't mention that I won't need to try and not attack him considering I have no desire to. Another thing I can't talk with Malachi about. I don't understand what's gotten into him lately. He's always been bossy and a control freak but he's starting to just come off as plain rude and mean. Which is why I feel absolutely no remorse for the letter that I am currently sitting on.

"Good. Now I expect that you're hungry?"

I nod out of habit, but in all honesty I'm not. I haven't been since I fed on Draco last weekend. Another 'weird' thing I can't explain.

"Alright, meet me down in my room after you've put on some normal clothes." He orders looking down at my bright pink pajama top and matching shorts. Draco never disliked my pajamas.

"Okay." I mumble, still not moving. He sighs and begins to leave but stops just before he opens the door.

"You know you're going to be fine Delilah right? It hurts now, but you'll be happier and safer in the end. I promise." He gives me a genuine smile but even I notice that it doesn't reach his eyes. He's worried about something. Probably me and my lack of motivation. I nod and give him a small smile back hoping he'd just leave. He does and I let out a loud sigh. Finally.

I get up and scramble around under the covers for the letter. My fingers graze the paper and I pull it out from under the blankets. I look down at the manilla envelope with dark red writing. My dear Delilah Kane. That's what it says in big loopy letters on the front. It sends a wave of fear coursing through me. This could potentially be one of the worst decisions I've ever made. Or it could be one of the best. Only one way to find out.

I tear open the envelope and pull out a small postcard. I imagined I would be receiving a huge letter detailing all the ways in which Malachi is a liar and how Xerxes was framed or something to that extent. But nope. All it is is a simple note card with maybe three sentences on it. I begin to read.

-Surprise surprise. If you want answers you'll need to trust me. Dissolve this letter in a glass of blood and drink it. See you soon.-

That's it? How is that any help whatsoever? Not only is it completely unhelpful but unnecessarily cryptic. See you soon? Like he'd be able to even get into Hogwarts now that we all know he's a bad guy. I read it again in hopes I missed something. Not even a signature or anything. Boy was I stupid thinking he'd help me. I thought my letter to him was pretty impressive. I tried to hit all his buttons and make him realize this would be another way he could stick it to his brother rather than just helping me. I guess he wasn't as impressionable as I thought he would be.

"Damn it." I groan. I'll do what the letter says, sure. I mean what harm could come out of drinking a dissolved letter? Of course what good would it do? Whatever, I'll do it. I just have to wait until Malachi is gone.

...

The day passes by slowly. I don't attempt to act normal like Malachi previously suggested. I'll feel whatever I feel like feeling and I currently still feel like shit. So there. I'm not like him. I don't have a switch that I can turn on and off when it comes to feelings. I love Draco. Who knows how deep this love actually goes, but it's there somewhere. And even though we haven't uttered a single word to each other in over a week I keep hoping that maybe he's just taking time to process through it all.

At least now I have something else to think about. That letter is safely tucked under my mattress disguised as a coin. Malachi leaves tomorrow. Just a few more hours and I'll have some answers. I guess that's not entirely true... I have no idea what I'll have when I drink the letter... But I'm being really optimistic for a change.

Beth and I planned to meet at the Astronomy tower after dinner. She feels that as long as she makes me talk about my feelings a few times a week I'll start to work through things and begin to feel better. At least she's not asking me to shut off my emotions... like some people. I'm heading up there a tad early due to the fact I have nothing else to do. I'm certainly not going to hang out with bossy Malachi.

I start to head up the stairs but slow down half way up. I'm pretty sure there is a couple up there fooling around because I hear giggling and increased heart rates. Ugh. Just what I need. Puppy love shoved in my face. I might as well boot them out now. Who knows, I might get a kick out of catching them in the act. Unless they're having sex.. then it'll be awkward for everyone...

I open the door all ready with a joke about a brown stick but I stop short; the words completely caught in my throat. The two people stop making out and look up at me. Two people I am definitely not expecting. I stare down at Draco and Astoria. There legs are entangled so much that I could have sworn they were one person.

I stay standing there. Completely frozen. What am I supposed to do? Draco is looking at me expectantly. Waiting for me to say something I'm sure. What am I supposed to say? Get off of her? What are you doing? I'm incredibly stupid? Forgive me?

Astoria just looks pissed.

"Helloooo? We're kind of busy here." She says snottily.

"I see that." I say stoically not taking my eyes off Draco.

"So... can you leave now?"

"Actually, I'm meeting someone here soon. So, no." I say knowing full well I should just leave. But I can't knowing they're up here... doing.. stuff. I take a seat a few feet from the door. I imagine dispatching her off the roof and watching her body plummet to the ground below. It makes me smile.

"Seriously? You're so intrusive." She untangles herself from him and stands up, wiping off her skirt.

"That's surprising." I mumble to myself.

She hears me anyway and glares at me, "What is?"

"That you even know what that word means. Now run along." I order watching Draco as he gets up beside her. I know I shouldn't. But I plead with my eyes. I send out thousands of mind signals begging him to not go with her.

She scoffs and turns her back to me. She pulls Draco closer to her and kisses him. Thoroughly. He kisses back with just as much intensity. Fuck my life.

The pang in my chest grows to a point I didn't know it could reach. I would like to vomit now. Vomit out every feeling I have for him. All this jealousy and anger and self-hatred. Of course he was going to move on... I was stupid for thinking otherwise.

I stopped watching after about three seconds; the night sky is so beautiful. Let me stare at it awhile as I ignore her sighs and moans. But after two minutes pass and they're still going at it I glance back at them. Her hands look like they're going all over his body while his remain firmly on her waist. Which is odd; his hands always roam. Then, just because I seriously like feeling utterly hopeless, I look at his face expecting him to have his eyes closed completely enjoying the moment. But instead his eyes are open and he's looking directly at me. AS HE'S KISSING HER. I flash back to that moment when he did the same thing that night Beth and I were dressed up as lingerie prostitutes. Something clicks inside of me. Maybe it's because I hate Astoria, maybe it's because I hate myself, or maybe it's because I'm just not going to play this messed up game.

I get up, grab Astoria's arm and drag her to the door.

"Hey! What are you doing? Let go of me!" She yells.

"Draco and I need to have a chat." I say as I push her out the door and slam it shut. I turn around on Draco. He's looking at me half amused half annoyed. She begins to bang on the door but we both ignore her.

"You knew I was going to be here. You're purposefully torturing me." I say coldly.

"Torture you? Come now Delilah. Let's not be dramatic. I don't make choices based on how they will affect you."

"Why were you looking at me?" I ask.

"Why did you attack me and leave me for dead?"

"I didn't mean ... It's complicated. I lost control." I lie looking at the floor. What am I doing? There is nothing I can say to make him understand because I don't even understand. I should have left when I had the chance.

"Yet you aren't losing control now?" He raises an eyebrow accusingly.

"No, but I could. I should go before I hurt you again." I say as I turn around to open the door. I'm not supposed to be talking to him. 'Keep your distance' is what Malachi told me 'unless you want your glamour side-effects to return.'

"Yes, do leave. And send in your replacement on your way out." Draco says.

"My what?" I turn back around slowly not sure if I heard him correctly.

"Your replacement."

Nope, I heard him just fine. My eyes narrow considerably.

"What did you expect Delilah? You have Malachi. Where does that leave me? I have needs too."

"I'm not involved with Malachi." I growl, annoyed he'd even suggest it.

"Right. And he's the one who made you attack me. Come on Delilah. I'm human, not stupid."

I react without thinking. Seriously, I'm pretty sure my body moved before I even had the chance to fully comprehend what he said. I'm walking towards Draco. He doesn't flinch nor does he back up. He stands there with his hands crossed over his chest watching me approach. How is he not afraid at all? Were the roles reversed I'd be getting the hell away from him.

He should be afraid. It doesn't make sense.

"I'm not involved with Malachi." I repeat icily as I stop inches from him. The heat from his body makes it hard to think clearly. His skin is so close to mine.

"I'd ask you to prove it but," He begins but I cut him off.

By kissing him.

I just lean forward and put my lips on his. I make sure to be delicate and soft: as unmonster-like as possible. He doesn't move. I begin to pull away knowing full well I shouldn't have done that. Bad Delilah.

His hands come out of nowhere. They grasp my face and pull me back to his lips. He slides his fingers through my hair as he begins to kiss me back feverishly. He pushes me backwards until my back hits the door.

His feelings range from anger and jealousy to complete joy.

His hands slide down my face to my neck and down my body. I find myself wrapping my arms around his neck pulling him in as close to me as physically possible. I've missed his touch, his body, and especially his lips.

"What the hell is going on out there?" Astoria shouts banging on the door once again.

Draco pulls away and backs up about four feet faster than I thought possible. The emptiness he leaves in his absence engulfs me.

"You should go." He says straightening his shirt.

"Draco... I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me..." I mutter running my fingers through my hair. "I don't need to be confusing you and..."

"Just go Delilah. Leave me alone."

I feel the tears prickle behind my eyes. I can't let him see me cry. I turn around and open the door.

Astoria is standing there pouting.

"He's all yours." I tell her as I rush past her. Beth and I will have to meet some other time, somewhere else. For now, I'm going to the library to cry.

...

_"__Follow__me__Draco.__" _

_ Fingers tighten around my wrist as he says this. I had no heads up so I can't block his order. I get up and allow him to pull me across the sea of people coming in for lunch. What does he want now? I figured he got in yesterday and I chalked it up to good luck not having to deal with him. That is until now. Apparently my luck has run out. _

_ He doesn't let go until we've walked down three hallways, two flights of stairs, and have entered a dimly lit corridor._

_ "I'm flattered but you're barking up the wrong tree. I don't like dick." I say leaning against the wall. _

_ "I don't take offense to ill conceived jabs at my sexual preference Draco. But since you brought it up I think you should prove it."_

_ "Wait what?" I look at him completely confused. _

_ "I don't take pleasure in speaking to you for longer than absolutely necessary so let me explain. Although you may hate and despise Delilah she is still fixated on you. It's cumbersome and tiring. I need to move things on a little quicker if you get my meaning." _

_ "Alas, you have a fetish for toes that look like pickles. That's about as much meaning as I got out of that." I may have to pretend like I hate Delilah but he never said anything about changing my attitude towards him. _

_ "No, you half-wit." He growls grabbing me by the throat and pressing me against the wall. This time I'm ready for it. I even feel this calming ooze try to creep over me as he begins to talk. I push it back just as I did before._

_ "You will find a girl, any girl will do, and you are going to make sure Delilah see's you fooling around with her. Do whatever you have to so that it's obvious you are over her. Do it by the end of today. I want you out of the way. I want her to myself."_

_ He releases me and without another word walks away. I stay against the wall for a few moments until the headache subsides. It wasn't as bad as last time at least. What does he want me to do? Make Delilah think I'm over her. Because she's not in enough emotional pain as it is. I punch the wall with my fist. That asshole. He is going to try and make a move on her when she's most vulnerable. I can only hope she'll at least see through that. _

_ I have to figure out how to get rid of him. Or at the very least find some kind of leverage that will make him leave her alone and by extension me as well. But the chances of that happening by tonight are slim to none. Which means I'm going to have to do what he said. But perhaps it means we'll actually have a real conversation. By real I mean one with words. Neither one of us are going to be able to be the least bit honest with each other. Malachi has seen to that. _

_I need to find Beth. She might know where Delilah will be tonight and I can stage the whole seen there. And then I'll have to pick which girl to help me pull this off. It's a sad day when Draco Malfoy feels shame over fooling around with a girl. Today is definitely going to be a sad day. _

_..._

"You're going to do what I told you to right? Go back to classes? Be happy. Things like that?" Malachi asks as he stands in front of me with his hands on my shoulders.

"Yep. Happy as can be. Like a bird in a tree. I'll make sure everyone will see. How happy I can be." I reply wanting nothing more than for him to leave already. We spent the entire day together today. He spent half of it trying to cheer me up but failing miserably at it. It's mainly because he has no idea what I even like. He was always too busy training me to figure those kinds of things out. At least he wasn't lecturing me the whole time.

"Okay Delilah, enough rhyming for you." Malachi chuckles. He brings his face closer to mine. I turn my head so he kisses my cheek. I'm not ready to be involved with him yet. I don't understand why he can't get that. I only told him five times today.

"Have a good week. Stay out of trouble." He says acting like I hadn't just cock blocked him. I nod and smile politely.

"You too. See you next weekend." I say.

He gives me a quick hug. And then grabs a handful of floo powder and steps into the fireplace. In a bright green flash he disappears. I can't stand traveling that way anymore. Any kind of fire freaks me out.

"Will I have the pleasure of having you in class this week?" Snape asks. He's sitting at his desk looking over some parchment.

"Yes, sir. I'm hoping to be much better this week."

"Good. See you Tuesday then." Snape drawls still not looking up.

I leave without another word. Snape's a bit preoccupied and I have something I need to get done. I rush to my room as fast as possible. I don't say a word to anyone as I lift up my mattress, grab the coin and leave again. Someone calls my name but I ignore them. I've waited two agonizing days to do this; I'm not waiting any longer. I head to Draco's and my old room. No one will be there and I can do this, whatever this is, in peace.

I am slightly thankful Malachi decided to shower me with attention today. It made things go buy a whole lot more quickly. Not to mention it made it easier to block what happened yesterday out of my mind. Today is a Draco free day.

I slide into the room unnoticed. It's after dark and I should only be roaming the halls if I'm heading to bed from studying or what not. Gotta love breaking rules. I head over to the fridge and open the door. In the bottom drawer is a vial. I pull it open and take it out. I undo both transfiguration spells at once. The coin turns back into the letter and the vial is now a bag of blood. I get a glass, cut open the bag and pour it in. I then crumple up the letter and stuff it in the glass.

I thought the blood would make the letter damp and soggy until it would eventually break apart but nope, the blood catches it on fire. I watch amazedly as the postcard burns and the ashes fall into the dark red liquid.

Once it has finished I lift up the glass and peer into it. The ashes are still resting on top so I give it a good swirl to mix it in. Okay. This is it. I bring the glass to my lips and begin to drink. I make sure I drink it all before I set the glass down.

I stand still for a moment expecting something, anything, to happen. Nothing. Absolutely fucking nothing.

I got my hopes up for this? He probably gave me those instructions just to amuse himself. 'She'll look like such an idiot drinking this letter. Ha ha.' I can imagine his smug grin as he wrote it. I groan as I take a seat at the table. I'm really making some great choices lately.

A stinging sensation begins to occur behind my ears. I shake my head to try to make it go away but that seems to just worsen it. The stinging grows into an electric pounding that spreads from my ears to my forehead and down my neck. What's going on? I hold my head in my hands trying to ignore the pain.

Within a minute it has spread to every part of my body. I can no longer control my muscles and I fall off the seat. He poisoned me. That douche bag poisoned me. Well, at least it can't kill me I think just as I lose consciousness.

* * *

**Review damn it!**

**Please?**

**\/**


	53. Chapter LIII

**Hooray Hooray! Over 400 reviews! I'm so grateful for every single one of them. As a treat I am updating again! And so soon! :D (try to remember this the next time I take an overly long time to update lol).**

**Now a few quick notes on this chapter: I've had a few people comment that they've gotten confused when I switch POV. And since I think it's tacky to interrupt a story with a "Draco POV:" tag I'm letting you know now that the italicized part is Draco's POV. Also whenever you see '...' between paragraphs it is just marking the passing of time.**

**Now I can get back to fawning over all you amazing readers and reviewers! Seriously, Thank you! So once again... let the shout outs begin!**

**Sonny13, Draygen, KaitlynEmmaRose, LiveLaughLove53, xXMizz Alec VolturiXx, Rockin'ItMeStyle, Angelfang, Mnemosyne**

**Enjoy some sweet apple pie :D**

* * *

The pain is completely gone. My eyes flutter open slowly. It takes a minute to register that I am definitely not lying in the room where I passed out. I'm lying in a room that I've never seen before. It's a plain room with a couch and a table. No windows.

"I was beginning to doubt if you were going to show."

I sit up and look around for the body that goes with the voice. Is he here? Or is it just his voice?

"Don't look so freaked out; I'm not going to hurt you." Xerxes steps out of the shadows and into the light right in front of me. I swear, him and his brother were really blessed with some good genes. He's sipping a cup of something and looks beyond nonchalant. I get up and start walking towards him so I can punch him in the face and kick him in the balls. Repeatedly. Screw finding out if Malachi is lying to me. I run head first into an invisible wall. It doesn't shock me or anything, but I definitely will not be able to get past it.

"And you're not going to try to hurt me. I clearly remember the last time we were alone together. You and that stupid knife. I've confined you there in that space. I figured for this first meeting we would need some boundaries. Especially with your temper."

"My temper? You're the one who..."

"Yes yes, I've tried to kill you and my men almost killed you. But you obviously overlooked all of that when you contacted me."

"Where am I then? How did you get me here?" I ask stepping away from the runes in blood on the floor. It encircles me locking me in a circle of about six feet in diameter.

"You got you here. I just gave you the necessary ingredients." He says taking a seat on the couch a few feet away.

"So am I really here then? Did I apparate or something?"

"Not entirely." He tosses his cup directly at me. I flinch and try to block it as the cup goes through the boundary and then right through me where it explodes on the wall behind me. "Your body is still where you left it. Your soul is here."

"Then why do you need to keep me in a cage?" I snap, "If I go right through things?"

"Do they teach you nothing at that school of yours? Just because you are in corporeal form doesn't mean you can't affect the physical world. I didn't want to take any chances that you were only contacting me in hopes to kill me."

"Now there's an idea."

"So bitter." He smirks and leans back into the couch.

"How is this even possible anyway?" I've never heard of such a thing. Dementors are the only thing that can separate souls from their bodies, and that's kind of a permanent separation.

"I'm sure you've noticed how my brother focuses on the physical."

"What do you mean?"

"I distinctly remember your combat skills. He's taught you well I'll give him that."

Oh. He means the months I spent in my basement learning how to use every kind of weapon that's ever existed. Malachi's a little over eager when it comes to physical combat.

"Unlike him I find it more pertinent to spend my time with magic and magic alone. Manipulating and creating my own spells. This being one of them."

"Yeah, well you've also spent a lot of your time killing people. Including me." I growl, refusing to be impressed by this.

"You don't look dead to me. I told you, I just wanted your blood. In fact that's why this spell worked with you when it has failed with so many others."

"Let's change the subject." I growl.

"Those vampires, the ones who bled you, are all dead now. You should be happy." He laughs.

"Fine. Whatever. Are you going to help me or not?" I ask sitting down on the ground.

"That depends."

"On what!"

Why did he bring me here if he isn't going to help me?

"I have a favor to ask you."

I raise my eyebrows. He's got to be kidding me. "I'm not giving you anymore of my damn blood. So you can forget about it."

He chuckles and shakes his head, "Oh Delilah, the things you think of. Actually what I need you to do is learn how to make the separation potion yourself."

"You named it the separation potion? Really?" I chuckle.

He ignores my remark and continues on, "The potion only lasts for so long and I very much doubt we'll get to everything you want to talk about in one meeting."

"You want me to learn how to make a potion that will allow me to pop in here any time I want?" I ask disbelieving. He'd pretty much be giving me the ability to be his personal poltergeist. Make his life hell whenever I want. Especially once I'm done getting information from him.

"Not any time. It is my home after all. But that is the gist of it."

"Why?" I ask narrowing my eyes.

"Because you're the first person this potion has worked with. I need to run tests and take down data. If you do this then I promise to give you everything you want to know about the vampire world. And then some."

"How do I know I can trust you?" Deep down I feel like this set up is too good to be true. All I have to do is learn some potion, meet with him a couple of times, and I'll be able to ask him anything. And of course I won't take everything he says as absolute truth, but at least I can compare it to what Malachi has told me.

"You don't. But what other choice do you have? I may not be a good guy, but I'm far from the worst guy out there."

I look at him for a few seconds. I could argue with him. He's pretty damn evil, but then again I'm the one who sought him out. And he did go through a lot of trouble just to talk to me. There is still the chance that with his help I can start piecing together what to do about Malachi and Draco.

"Fine. But on top of helping me you can never again threaten my family or friends to try and get me to do something. Deal?"

He studies me for a second and then he smiles.

"Deal."

"Let's do this. Teach me how to make the damn thing."

...

"Okay, you lost me again. Why can't you just write it down and send it to me?" I complain as I watch him brew the potion.

"Did you whine this much with Malachi?" He snaps. He's sitting at the table with a cauldron smoking in front of him.

"More." I grin.

"You have to add blood until the potion turns bluish black."

"Whose blood?"

"Yours." He laughs wiggling a vial of blood over his shoulder.

I keep my mouth shut and purse my lips to maintain my anger. It's random moments like these that I debate if I should really be doing this. But then my anger dissipates and my curiosity wins over.

"Now I had to go above and beyond to get the potion into that post card I sent you. All you have to do now is wait for it to cool, mix it with some blood, not your own, and drink it."

"Got it. Now what was that last step again?"

"It's the simplest step Delilah!" He growls turning to look at me.

I begin laughing at him. I can push his buttons as easily as Malachi's.

He shakes his head and roles his eyes as he gets up from the chair and begins to clean up.

"You and your brother get so testy."

"Speaking of my older brother. I've been wondering what he did that made you seek out my help. It had to be pretty big."

Nice segue Xerxes. I take a deep breath. He's still cleaning so I don't have to try and keep my face emotionless. It's the first time I feel like a traitor. Just breathe through it. Maybe he'll tell me everything I need to know tonight and I'll never have to even brew the potion.

"I just want to know about glamours. That's all." I say. I'm not saying anything more than that. He doesn't need to know details.

He freezes and turns around slowly with one raised eyebrow.

"What? What did I say?" I ask.

"You've fallen for a human."

It's not a question. He's puts down what he has in his hands and faces me all the while smirking like no tomorrow

"No. Of course not. That would be stupid." I say quickly crossing my arms over my chest.

"Oh dear. You definitely have. I would advise against it; I mean look what happened to me. Fall in love with one human girl and the next thing I know I'm stealing, corrupting, murdering... the list goes on and on."

"I'm not like you." I argue.

"You're right. You've fallen for a boy. It is a boy isn't it?"

It's my turn to raise my eyebrows at him. "Yes. **He****'****s** a boy. He's not an it." Okay, so he knows more than I meant to tell him. But he doesn't know his name. Good! Keep thinking on the positive side.

"Well my my my. This really is interesting. Here I thought you were just curious as to what my brother's agenda is concerning you." He laughs coming closer to the barrier.

"How could you possibly know his agenda?" I roll my eyes deliberately. Yet, I'm glad for the subject change.

"I know him a lot better than you think."

"Good, because now it's your job to help me learn what I need to know." I say stepping closer to the barrier as well. I'm not going to be afraid of him. If we're going to be working together then we better begin some sort of mutuality thing.

"You really do look so much like her." He whispers interrupting my thoughts.

I don't have to ask who he's taking about. I remember at the beginning when Malachi first turned me I would catch him staring at me. He got better at it and eventually it stopped altogether. At the time I didn't understand. Now I do.

"But I'm not her." I say as kindly as possible. Even though he probably doesn't deserve it.

"Oh I know that. She'd have burned the clothes you're wearing. And she had a much broader vocabulary than you. And she was more refined in a way girls these days can't even imagine and..."

"I get it. I'm not Clarisse." I raise my hands and back away. "Praise God. She sounds like a bitch." I add under my breath.

"Well? Are you going to tell me what you want to know or not?" He asks looking bored.

"I did! Glamours! I want to know how they... Holy shit OWE!" I cry falling to my knees and clutching my head.

"Your head hurting?" He asks whimsically.

"No. My foot. OF COURSE MY HEAD!" I yell not bothering to glare up at him.

"Ahh, then your time is up for the night it seems." I shut my eyes tightly due to the overwhelming dizziness. "I'll tell you all about those pesky glamours upon your return. See you whenever you get the potion correct." His voice fluxes in and out. I fall on my side. Did I hear him correctly? He won't tell me what I want to know until next time?

I try to open my mouth to protest but all at once the headache gives way to a sharp explosion of pain and ecstasy all at once. I know I scream but other then that I don't know what happens. And just as soon as it began it stops.

I open my eyes. I'm back on the kitchen floor with bright light everywhere. I sit up slowly and take it all in. That bastard tricked me. I didn't learn a single damn thing except how to make that stupid potion. I get up and am sorely tempted to throw a temper tantrum right here right now.

I refrain and instead I walk over to the couch and lie down. So that was a semi-bust. I didn't gain anything that I wanted but I guess I do have the prospect of learning something next time. Now that he's made sure there has to be a next time. Crafty fellow. At least he wasn't too awful to work with. He's surprisingly pleasant when he isn't threatening me or trying to kill me.

I'm going to have to wait until Potion's class in order to get all the ingredients to make the potion. That's two days. Two more days of ignoring Draco and probably having to watch Astoria hang all over him. I've never had qualms about breaking and entering before... I can get what I need right now. Why wait? And then I remember the pain. I doubt it was just a one time thing. My body would hate me if I put it through that again so soon. Fine, I'll wait two days. But I'm not happy about it. I'm totally going to chew Xerxes out when I see him. Or if he hasn't put up that barrier then I'm figuring out a way to inflict some major pain on that pretty little face of his.

For the first time I feel a sense of calmness wash over me. I haven't been tired for days because I've been antsy and anxious, but now that I finally feel like there is a possibility of change I'm allowed to rest. I have hope. All be it my hope rests on a psychotic vampire, but still. I like having hope. I shuffle to my room and fall to the bed. I'm so excited to sleep.

...

I wake up suddenly. I'm not in my dorm. Oh right, weekend room. I was too lazy to actually walk back to my house and get in my bed. But what woke me up? I don't have to try hard to hear the loud crash out in the living room area. I jump up quickly and rush out there. Who could possibly be in here? No one knows the password except...

Draco stands in front of the fire place breathing heavily. The couch lies on it's back near the wall. The moment he notices me he takes his wand and puts out the fire.

"What are you doing here?" He asks shakily.

"I was sleeping. What are you doing here? Destroying the furniture?" I keep my tone light, like his presence doesn't unnerve me at all. Flashes of kissing him the other day fill my head. I need to get a bloody grip. He's not interested in me anymore. I ruined that, and until I understand how glamours work I can't even truly apologize.

"I'm having a bad night." He mutters as he walks over to the toppled couch and sits down on the ground with his back against it.

"Want to talk about it?" I ask, knowing full well I should just leave. Last time we were in this room together everything went straight to hell.

"I don't think we're supposed to be around each other Delilah. What would Malachi say?" He says his name with such loathing I actually flinch.

"You hate him that much?" I ask walking slowly over to him.

"You have no idea." He says fiercely as he glares into the burning embers of the fire.

"I might have a little idea." I say. I mean he did turn my brother and I into vampires but why would that be upsetting? I don't say that though. No need to bring up the obvious.

"Right. Sorry." He mumbles resting his head in his hands.

"Whatever it is I'm sure it'll work out." I say kneeling down next to him. I rest a hand on his shoulder. He looks up at me with an unreadable expression on his face. "Sorry." I apologize pulling my hand back.

"It's fine." He looks back to the ground.

"What's wrong?" I ask solemnly.

"It's family drama."

I don't think he realizes how sad and pathetic he sounds. It's like he's trying to fight back a million emotions right now and I can't explain why.

"I know I've lost your trust, but I want you to know that I still care. Even from a distance I'll care." I tell him as I begin to stand up. I should probably leave him be. It's not like my presence is going to help him any.

"Wait." He reaches out and grabs my wrist. I freeze immediately. I feel his turmoil. He feels helpless and indecisive. He pulls me back down so I'm sitting next to him. "Don't go."

I look into his eyes. His pale blue beautiful eyes. I want to tell him that I never want to go anywhere without him. But that might be incredibly creepy. So instead I stay seated.

"You sure you want me to stay? Even with some chance I may hurt you again?" I point out. I really can't let him forget what I'm capable of.

"You won't hurt me. Not right now anyway." He pulls me closer so my head rests on his shoulder. A sense of calm washes over me. It comes from Draco. He already feels a little better. I made that happen. Me, just by staying.

"You're right. I won't." I smile sadly and close my eyes.

"Good night Delilah." He whispers leaning his head on mine.

"Good night Draco."

His hand silently slips into mine. How am I supposed to sleep when I'm this close to him? I feel his heart beat pumping solidly in his chest. I'm invested in these feelings of his. And to top it all off he's probably only being kind to me because of the glamour. How strong does a glamour have to be to override self-preservation? Another wave of emotion washes over me.

My thoughts settle down and I just focus on that feeling. It's peace. A calming sense of peace. I get lost in it, ignoring my reservations and worries, and slowly drift off into a dreamless sleep.

...

_I close the door gently out of habit. It's not like there is anyone in here. I look around the place. Everything is exactly as it was the day Delilah attacked me. A tremor of fear runs down my spine. Even though I know Malachi made her do those things the fact remains that she can do them. It kind of turns me on knowing how powerful she is. It also makes me a fool. Either way I'm doing what I was told: find out as much as I can about vampires. I'm just not going to be telling them what I piece together. _

_ I walk to the fire place and light it. Mother will be contacting me soon. She sent me a letter telling me it was urgent and we'd have to meet tonight. So here I am, at two in the morning waiting for my mom to show herself. I take a seat on the couch and close my eyes. I try to relax and think calm soothing thoughts. But all I see is Delilah standing in front of me. And then I remember my lips on hers and how her skin feels against mine. _

_ I open my eyes and lean forward in an attempt to focus on the fire flickering in front of me. I wish I could just tell her the truth. Maybe I should. Just man up and tell her I know she attacked me on purpose, but not to worry I'm not mad. Malachi made her do it. I just can't imagine that going over smoothly. Even with Beth planting that seed of doubt in her head where is she going to find proof? That's my job. The answer has to be in this whole 'bond' idea. Why Malachi is so afraid of it and what it even entails._

_ "Draco?" _

_ My mother's face appears in the flames._

_ "Mom. Have you learned anything new?" I ask getting straight to the point. We never have long before someone finds her and we have to change the subject._

_ "Nothing darling, I'm sorry. I needed to talk to you for a different reason."_

_ "Oh." I don't hide the disappointment in my voice. _

_ "It's important Draco. Your father and a handful of others are out tracking down that vampire as I speak."_

_ "What? Tracking down who?" I have too many vampires in my life to remember which one's I've mentioned to her._

_ "That girl's brother. David? Darryl?"_

_ "Damon." I correct her._

_ "That's it. Damon. They received a tip on his location."_

_ "I told them I wouldn't be able to get them any information if Delilah is distraught over her brother's capture."_

_ "It's been two months son. They don't think you've supplied enough leverage to maintain that request."_

_ "I gave them a vampire lair!" I shout angrily. I stand up and begin to pace._

_ "An empty one hunny."_

_ "So now they're going to try and catch him and do what? Vampire solidarity isn't something that breaks easily." _

_ "The Dark Lord is getting impatient. You know how he gets. They had to take action. If anything you should be relieved."_

_ "Relieved?" I stop and look at her._

_ "You don't have to worry about it anymore. You've been so stressed trying to find out about..."_

_ "Mom, please, just stop. You don't understand." I sit back on the couch._

_ "Draco, talk to me. Tell me what's going on." She looks so worried._

_ "It's hard to explain." I say slowly rubbing my temples. I have fallen for a vampire. Not really hard to explain at all actually. _

_ "Try." She pleads._

_ "I just think this is a bad idea. Dad is going to get hurt. I've seen vampire's in action Mom. They're not going to hold back."_

_ "They've created a new kind of spell they think will give them the upper hand."_

_ "What kind of spell?" I narrow my eyes._

_ "It's a shield spell of some sort. I only overheard them talking about it. You know they never let me in on things like this." _

_ "Let me know if Dad comes home in one piece will you?" I say sarcastically. I'm not too worried about my father. He can take care of himself. I'm only worried about how this will affect Delilah. Perhaps they'll fail like all the other times and she won't ever have to know. I'm not going to go looking for her in the corner of the library and tell her that her brother could potentially be in big trouble. She's better off not knowing for now. Lucky I never talk to her anymore. That is unless we're making out on top of the astronomy tower._

_ "Draco, I didn't tell you this to make you angry. I told you this so you could give your friend a heads up."_

_ "Of course it makes me angry. They don't trust me to get the job done. And what friend?"_

_ "The Kane girl. Why else would you need me to start searching for answers? She knows no more than you do about her brother I bet. You've grown to like her haven't you?"_

_ I stare into the fire completely stunned._

_ "It doesn't negate your betrothal. But I was young once too. I understand unplanned friendships and the like."_

_ I sincerely doubt that I think. _

_ "Mom, please stop making assumptions. Delilah and I deal with each other. That is all." I lie. I don't need her knowing any more than she needs to. She isn't as good with occlumency as I'd like._

_ "If you say so son. Just keep your feelings in check."_

_ "You sound like father." I say bitterly._

_ "I sound like a worried mother. No girl is worth dying for. Because that is what will happen if you get in the way of their progress." She says angrily._

_ In a moment of complete lack of self-control I turn around and blast the couch into the far wall. She has no idea what's worth anything anymore. I know I love my family, but there has to be more things in life than just familial loyalty._

_ "I can't lose you Draco Malfoy. We will get through this in one piece."_

_ "Yes Ma'am." I mutter trying to calm down my heavy breathing._

_ A door slams down the hallway. I freeze in place and look up curiously. Delilah comes bounding into the room looking bewildered. So I haven't been alone. I send some water straight at the fire in order to make my mom disappear. _

_ "What are you doing here?" I ask trying to sound collected. I don't think I succeed. _

_ "I was sleeping. What are you doing here? Destroying the furniture?" I know she's kidding but I'm not exactly in the mood. She shouldn't even be near me. Something always happens when she's near me._

_ "I'm having a bad night." I tell her trying to keep my eyes off of her. I walk to the couch and take a seat on the floor in front of it. I don't feel like righting it just yet. _

_ "Want to talk about it?"_

_ I still don't look at her. "I don't think we're supposed to be around each other Delilah. What would Malachi say?" I say unable to hold back all the bitter hatred I'm feeling at the moment. If there was anyone I wish my dad could catch it would be Malachi, not Damon. _

_ "You hate him that much?" She asks. She doesn't sound offended, but the question still annoys me._

_ "You have no idea." I should just tell her now. Tell her the truth and if she doesn't like it then who cares? I'd be rid of her then. I glare at the burning embers where my mother was only moments ago._

_ "I might have a little idea." She says slowly. _

_ It takes a second but then I understand what she means. Malachi's the one who turned her. And her brother. So technically this is all of his damn fault. Why didn't she let me kill him when I had the chance?_

_ "Right. Sorry." I apologize burying my head in my hands._

_ "Whatever it is I'm sure it'll work out." _

_ Her hand rests lightly on my shoulder. I look up at her not knowing what to say or do. She looks genuinely concerned. Her brother is being hunted down at this very moment and she's concerned about my well being. Even though I'm positive Malachi told her to stay away from me. What do I say?_

_ "Sorry." She says taking her hand off my shoulder abruptly._

_ "It's fine." I mumble looking back down at the ground. Way to be a chicken._

_ "What's wrong?" _

_ There it is. She's given me an opening. I could tell her about her brother. I could tell her she's an idiot for trusting Malachi. I could tell her I wish I could kiss her._

_ "It's family drama." I mutter still not looking at her._

_ Oh that was a good one. Family drama. I want to roll my eyes at myself even. She gives me this look that reeks of pity. Great. Pity is not what I need right now. I need a way to tell her about, well, everything. _

_ "I know I've lost your trust, but I want you to know that I still care. Even from a distance I'll care." She begins to stand up but I can't let her go._

_ "Wait." I instinctively grab her wrist. I don't know how she'll react, but I can't let her just leave. Not now, that I have her and there is no one else around to make me feel bad about it. I pull on her arm gently, easing her back down to the ground. "Don't go." _

_ She looks at me probably debating on whether she should kill me or get Malachi to kill me. What idiot human sticks around after he's been attacked? That would be me. Of course there are outstanding circumstances in my case but she doesn't know that._

_ "You sure you want me to stay? Even with some chance I may hurt you again?" She asks calmly. I stare at her for a few seconds. All the uneasiness and worry I've been feeling begins to melt away. She's breaking Malachi's wishes. She could have left, still can, but she's willingly staying with me because she thinks I've had a bad night. I'll probably pay for this later, but for now there is no way I'm letting her go anywhere._

_ "You won't hurt me. Not right now anyway." I pull her closer to me so she can rest on my shoulder. I've missed her more then I even realized._

_ "You're right. I won't." She agrees._

_ "Good night Delilah." I whisper lying my head down on hers._

_ "Good night Draco." _

_ Before I have the chance to change my mind I slide my hand into hers and interlock our fingers. I wish this moment could last longer than one night. I know that's impossible, and I'll probably wake up tomorrow wondering if I have to tell Delilah that her brother has been captured. I refuse to let it worry me. Right now I'm at peace and she made it happen. I close my eyes and give her hand a squeeze as I wait for sleep to come._

* * *

**_Aww right? _**

**_If so, you should review. :)_**

**_\/_**


	54. Chapter LIV

**I know, I know. It's been over a month. You can tar and feather me later. I have one more week of school and finals.. so no promises on anything coming out super soon... BUT with Christmas break not too far off I should be able to write at least a quite a bit more! Yay Christmas vacation! Okay.. back to serious topic. YOU GUYS ROCK! Thank you for reading, and another giant thank you to those of you who Review too! You make me smile sooo much. I hope everyone is doing great and will enjoy this next segment as much as me. Here are the well deserved shout outs:**

**Sonny13, xXMizz Alec VolturiXx, LiveLaughLove53, ChocolateBeth, StarletSpotlight, MissLorraineScarlet, Little Miss Sarcastic (x's 2)**

**Please enjoy and feel free to review your little heart out! :)**

**PS as a reminder... italics are Draco's pov right now... **

**PPS This one's extra long in hopes it'll help you forgive me for the long wait.**

* * *

I yawn lazily. For the first time in what feels like ages I had a dreamless sleep. No horrible images. No nightmares. I smile broadly and open my eyes. At the same moment Draco shifts underneath me. Oh my gosh, Draco... I have my head lying on his chest with my hand draped over him.

I sit up so fast I tumble out of bed and land solidly on the ground. Bed? When the hell did we get in a bed? Last thing I remember is falling asleep on the floor.

"Delilah?"

Why does his voice make me melt? Like really...

"You okay?" He leans out over the bed to look down at me. His blonde hair is all disheveled which only adds to his cuteness.

"When did we get in a bed?" I ask standing up. He leans back and stretches before he responds.

"You don't remember?"

"Would I be asking if I did?" I shouldn't be around him. This is bad.

"You're such a ray of sunshine this morning." He gets off the bed and heads out of the room. My room.

"Wait, I'm sorry. I'm just confused." I didn't mean to sound like a bitch, but again... this is bad.

"You woke me up in the middle of the night. You were screaming bloody murder." He stops at the doorway and turns back to face me.

"I was?" I don't remember that at all. I slept great.

"I calmed you down and took you to your bed but when I attempted to leave you started yelling again. So I stayed."

"Why?" I whisper. He has no obligation towards me.

"Because I'm pretty sure you would have woken up half the castle if you continued screaming. I was doing everyone a favor I assure you."

Ahh. That makes more sense. I don't stop him when he turns and leaves this time. I stay sitting on the bed until I hear the front door shut.

Did that just happen? We slept in the same bed? He stayed the night with me? Maybe he figured I couldn't attack him if I'm asleep. But even then... what the hell? I lean forward and place my head in my hands. None of this makes any sense.

I should get ready for school but I only promised I'd go to Snape's class, which is tomorrow. Not today. I could make Xerxes potion... deal with the God-awful pain... and get some answers. I have to.

Or I could just drag him back in here and make him have a normal conversation with me. See what he's thinking. Tell him the truth. Apologize. And then he can decide if he ever wants to speak to me again.

Physical pain vs emotional pain.

I sit up straight and take a deep breath. This is what I'm going to do: make the bloody potion get some answers.. and no matter what Xerxes ends up telling me.. I'm going to tell Draco the truth. He deserves at least that much.

So both physical and emotional pain. Perfect.

...

_What __the __hell __was __I __thinking? __Damn __it. __Who __knows __what__'__s __running __through __her __head __right __now. __What __if __she __runs __to __Malachi? __Tells __him __I__'__m __on __the __verge __of __forgiving __her __or __something __absurd __like __that._

_ I stop mid-stride and shake my head. She won't do that. She's mad at him. The last person she wants to deal with right now is him. It pays off to be engaged to Beth after all. At the very least I know I've confused her. Maybe... Oh shit. Her brother. How could I have forgotten? She does that to me doesn't she? I get lost in her so easily. Hopefully Damon got away. _

_ I begin walking again. I need to change out of these clothes and into my uniform. I'll miss breakfast but I have too much on my mind to eat right now anyway._

_ I don't know what she'll do if he didn't evade capture. She has never talked about Damon much. It's a topic she's avoided this whole time we've grown closer. Not that I blame her. I was supposed to find out all about him. Maybe I was too interested in getting to know her. _

_ Which means I think I know her well enough that if she does find out her brother has been caught... and there's no one there to talk some sense to her... she'll do whatever it takes to free him. Including getting herself killed. _

_ This means I have to tell her today. I have to let her know the truth. Malachi's exactly like his brother. He somehow knows a way to get her to do what he wants. I know she didn't almost kill me on purpose. I haven't stopped thinking about her for the last 192 hours. Which is pathetic I'Il admit. But a part of me just doesn't care anymore. _

_ I'll try to contact my mom again sometime during free period. Hopefully she'll give me some kind of news. And afterwards, I'll find Delilah and tell her. Everything._

_..._

Okay, I've made three batches of this damn potion. The first two blew up in my face before I got to even try and drink it. This one has remained under control, but I'm still slightly worried. When the last two blew up... they really blew up. Oh well, good thing I'm immortal and all that jazz. Besides I don't exactly have time to waste. I just want to get this done and over with.

I've poured the potion in a glass and am now mixing in a vial of blood Malachi left for me. So far so good. Still no boom boom or purple sparks. I hold the glass in my hand and take a deep breath. It took little to no effort to acquire all the ingredients and make this. I'm a natural ninja.

I would like to think that this time won't hurt as much... but here's to wishful thinking. I raise the glass in the air and chug it.

The pain is instantaneous. No waiting like last time. I kneel down on the floor trying to catch my breath. In all honesty throwing myself in a fire sounds better than living through this horrible exotic pain. I begin to scratch at my skin thinking maybe I can claw the pain away. And then, just like that, I pass out.

I wake up on the ground just like last time. In the same room. This time there is no bloody runes drawn on the floor. Nor is there any sign of Xerxes. I move my limbs slowly testing for any signs of pain. Nothing. I'm pretty sure that was much worse than last time. I stand up and begin to stroll around the room. I might as well snoop around a little before I call for him. I try to pick up a glass vase but my hand goes right through it. I groan. Right, I'm not physically here or whatever.

I step back about a foot and fix my gaze on it. He said that there are ways to move things... Maybe I just need to focus. Be all telekinetic.

Nothing happens. I narrow my eyes even more and lean forward trying to picture it moving with my mind. Come on you stupid vase. Move!

Move damn it!

"What are you doing?"

His voice startles me so much that I lose my balance and fall forward knocking the vase off the table and onto the ground.

"Good job." He scoffs shutting the door behind him.

I stand up quickly and face him. Xerxes looks as gorgeous as ever. He's dressed a little nicer today. Must be going out somewhere.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to. I don't even know how..." I begin to ramble.

"Your emotions. That's what allows you to move things. Usually when an emotion, like fear, overwhelms you you're more physically here. In a sense at least."

"Oh right, I knew that." I say backing up even farther away from the broken glass.

"Of course it's much more amusing to watch you try to move objects with your eyes." He pulls out his wand and cleans up the mess I made.

"Shut up." I snap.

He grins happily. "I honestly didn't think you'd be back quite so soon."

"Why not?"

"Well first I wasn't quite sure you'd be able to reproduce the potion. And furthermore I figured you wouldn't want to deal with the pain again." He steps closer as he examines me.

"Yeah, well I made the potion and dealt with the pain, which by the way seemed just a tad worse this go around. You can write that down in your data."

"I'll make sure to make a note of it." He mutters.

"As much as I love you creepily circling me can you stop?" I ask squeezing my hands into fists.

"Of course. I didn't mean to make you feel... uncomfortable." He says the last word in a way that makes me blush two shades of pink.

He laughs and steps away from me so he can take a seat on a chair nearby.

"So, what can I do you for?" He asks crossing one leg over another.

"Well, considering I left yesterday with practically nothing... I'd like some actual answers this time."

"Answers concerning your... human?" He smirks evilly.

"I just want to know what a glamour is... and how powerful it can be and why it only happens to some humans and not other and an explanation for..."

"I think I get it." He cuts me off sounding annoyed.

"Well?" I push taking a seat on the ground.

"Malachi will be very upset that I'm telling you this. Then again, I guess that's the point." He chuckles to himself methodically.

"Tell me what?"

"Glamours? Yeah, they're not real."

"What?"

"They don't exist. It's a made up term for a made up condition. It's easy to convince young vampires glamours exist because of our natural allure. It's not over powering in any way. Our features have just been enhanced. Magic isn't involved. Just hormones."

"Malachi lied to me?" I ask completely dumbfounded.

"Don't feel bad. He's lied to thousands of people. Some much more experienced than you."

"But why? Why would he..." I begin to think out loud but stop. The answer hits me square in the face. He wanted me to believe that my friendship with Draco was fake. It was easier to persuade me to hurt him... and try to get him out of my life. But I should have known better. He was able to convince me so easily. And if he was willing to lie to my face about glamours would he force me to do something I'd normally never do? Is that even possible?

"Is there a way... I know this may sound crazy.. but is there a way to compel other vampires? Like how we can make humans do our bidding?"

"Of course. It's a huge reason why drawing is so frowned upon. Not only does it invade the privacy of the mind, but if they draw enough it allows for a small hold on their mind as well. It only lasts for a little while. But a little while is just long enough to do some serious damage."

"Oh my God." I run my fingers through my hair in complete and utter shock.

"Don't tell me. Malachi drew from you."

I can only nod my head slightly as I stare down at the blank floor.

"Shocker. And everyone thinks I'm the bad guy."

"Shut up for a second okay?" I growl as I try to process what he just told me. I mean, technically I don't have to process it at all. It means I did what I did because Malachi forced me to. What I have to process is the fact he did it. Malachi made me...

"You're lying. You have to be lying." I get up and begin to pace the room. Malachi isn't like that. Sure maybe he lied about a glamour but to make me almost kill Draco like that?

"It's not my problem if you believe me or not. If you want to live in ignorance be my guest."

"How could he do something like that though?"

"It's really not that hard. You'll realize that eventually some hundred years into your life."

"I would never do that. I would never turn someone against their will. I would never make them hurt someone they love."

"Those are just words Delilah dear. No offense, but words mean nothing in the long run, especially for a vampire." He stands up and heads for the door.

"Wait, where are you going?"

"I need some lunch. Don't fret, I'll be back." He gives me a wink just before he closes the door behind him.

I want to scream at the top of my lungs. I trusted him. I had to. Malachi was the only one around. All I asked was for him to stay out of my life, just for a year. How hard is that? Instead he does this. Why would he be so impatient? Draco's bloody human. He's going to grow old and die. He'll go off and marry someone, hopefully not Beth, and have a family. I'm not stupid. It doesn't matter if I love him or not. After I leave Hogwarts I never plan to see him again. So why would he do this?

I sit back down on the ground. I feel like crying. Even when I hate Malachi and am bitter and angry over what he made me I always knew he would be there for me. He'd take care of me. But now... "He's ruined everything." I whisper into my hands.

"Don't be so melodramatic." Xerxes comes back in looking just as chipper as before.

"That was a fast lunch." I comment ignoring his snide remark.

"It's much easier when they don't run."

My mouth drops open. He laughs loudly and takes a seat in the chair just as before. "Humans are nothing more than food and an occasional sexual exploit beforehand. I know you are all appalled now, but you'll figure that out eventually."

"Clarisse was human." I counter.

"Clarisse is not a topic I'm willing to discuss." He says bitterly.

"Fine. Tell me why your brother would want to get a human out of my life."

"Probably because he's jealous. He gets more jealous than me. And that's saying something, yet he'll have some way to justify it. He always does."

"Maybe, but he knows I'm his the moment I leave Hogwarts." He raises an eyebrow but I continue, choosing to ignore it, "We had this deal: he lets me finish my schooling and I'd come back to him. For training or companionship or whatever. No questions asked." I know I should shut up, figure this out on my own or something but Xerxes can help this process go faster. He knows his brother better than I do. "Yet he went above and beyond to try and make sure this one human and I never have any kind of contact again."

"Have you fed on him? This human of yours? Do you have the normal blood lust for him?" He asks stoically.

"Yes. Three times. And no. I don't know. I've yet to feel any overwhelming urge to kill him. But I figured it would come eventually..." I admit.

Xerxes leans forward on his knees and stares at me. He looks intrigued and thoughtful. A minute or two of silence goes by with him like this... "Well?"

A small smirk plays at his lips. "Fate is a cruel mistress." He laughs deeply. So deep he sounds incredibly scary.

"What do you mean?" I shout over his laughs. He doesn't respond; he just keeps laughing. I stand up angrily. "Tell me what's so damn funny!" I yell.

"He's afraid. My big brother is afraid." he finally takes a deep enough breath to answer me.

"So? I've seen him afraid before." I say remembering when he found me half dead or when Xerxes paid us that visit one time over the summer. He's not a robot.

"No my dear. He's afraid history will repeat itself. That is a different kind of fear all in itself." He looks up at me with a malicious smile.

"What does that even mean?"

"It means you are my favorite person in the world right now." He stands up and begins to walk towards me. I instinctively back up, forgetting he can't touch me or hurt me.

"Why?" I ask not sure I want to hear his answer. I run into the solid wall behind me. Shouldn't I go through it?

"The probability is infinitesimal but it would explain your situation, and my brother's actions." He stops mere inches from me.

"Just tell me!" I shout.

"I guess you're more like Clarisse than I care to admit." He brings up his hand and caresses my cheek. I feel it. How can he touch me? "You're scared. Strong emotions make you more physical."

"Xerxes... please, for the love of God, just tell me." I say looking up into his eyes. Eyes that match Malachi's perfectly.

"You have no idea do you?" He asks quietly.

"Xerxes.. I will punch you in the face if you don't just fucking tell me." I growl angrily. I take a deep breath and feel as if I'm breathing in ice. It covers my body in an instant and I fall forward onto him.

"Your times up. Come back and I'll tell you more. But be careful, a bond is not something anyone should mess with." He says as he lies me down on the floor gently.

I shake violently as I try to maintain some sort of breathing. I don't acknowledge that I heard him. I'm just a tad busy with the icicles that feel like they've been jabbed into my esophagus. At least he's being nice? Kind of.

"See you soon." He says right before I black out.

...

_Could __this __day __get __any __more __infuriating? __Classes __have __been __going __by __slower __than __Longbottom's brain. __I __got __detention __from __McGonagal __for __being __five __minutes __late. __And __if __I __have __to __listen __to __Astoria __whine __about __one __more __thing __I__'__m __going to __curse __her __mouth __shut. __And __then __push __her __off __the __astronomy __tower._

_ "Hunny. What are you thinking about?" _

_ "What have I told you about calling me that?" I remove her hand from my shoulder and sit up straighter. She's sat by me for every meal since we made out that one night. One make-out session does not mean anything, especially to me. Hell, I didn't even want to do it in the first place. _

_ "Fine, Draco. What are you thinking about?" She whispers lightly in my ear as she trails my forearm down to my fingertips._

_ "How my girlfriend might feel if she sees you drooling over me at the lunch table." I snap pulling my hand away from hers._

_ "You and I both know Beth means nothing to you." She laughs. _

_ "But rules are rules. And unfortunately family bonds are what make our world go round. So I can't exactly fight it." _

_ "That's true Astoria," Daphne comments from across the table. _

_ "Ugh, it's so unfair." Astoria whines, "We should be able to choose who we want to end up with." _

_ "You only say that because you're jealous they didn't pick you to end up with Draco." Daphne chuckles._

_ "Shut up!" Astoria cries kicking her sister under the table._

_ "Ladies, if you'll excuse me, I have some unfinished business to attend to." I say as polite as possible as I stand. That's a lie of course. I already tried to contact my mother this morning but couldn't get through. I figure I'll have to wait until tonight. But I could go do homework. Not in the library, that's where Delilah will be. I need to stay away from her until I have figured out what to say to her._

_ "What?" Astoria asks sliding her arm into mine and pulling me back down._

_ "Would you stop being so needy!" Daphne growls, "It's embarrassing!"_

_ "You're embarrassing!" Astoria shouts._

_ "Sorry to interrupt but I need my boyfriend." _

_ I look behind me to see Beth standing there looking impatient and... worried. About something... did she already know about Damon? How could she? _

_ "Why do you pretend like you guys are actually together. We all know it's fake. Like Draco would ever choose you over the rest of us." Astoria says snottily as she squeezes my arm tighter. _

_ "Listen Astoria," she says so icily that she sounds almost like Delilah, "I need Draco now. So if you don't get your filthy paws off of him this instant I will jinx you so hard your grandmother will feel it." _

_ "My grandmothers dead." Astoria quips._

_ "Exactly." Beth whispers grabbing a fistful of her hair and pulling back._

_ Woah Beth... taking cues from Delilah now huh?_

_ "It's okay Beth, we can go." I say calmly as I stand up. _

_ "You're lucky I have more important things to do." Beth says coldly releasing Astoria's hair. She whimpers loudly, but I ignore it. I grab Beth's hand and march her out of there. Whatever is pressing on Beth is obviously important... I've never seen her get physical like that with anyone. Ever. Not that I minded in the least._

_ "What's wrong?" I ask the moment we're out of the Great Hall._

_ "You'll see. Hurry. I don't know what's wrong with her." Beth says quickly taking off in a run. Her? Delilah? I sprint after her, following her all the way to our room. The weekend one she and I share. _

_ "How'd you get in here?" _

_ "She gave me the password a few days ago. She was worried she might hurt someone and no one could stop her or something. I don't know. It doesn't matter." She pulls out her wand and the door pops open. She pushes it open and shuts it behind me._

_ "Where is..." I begin but I stop speaking as I see her lying on the kitchen floor. I run over to her and kneel down beside her. I grab her hand. She's ice cold. Absolutely no warmth at all._

_ "What happened?" I ask looking up at Beth who is pacing the floor in front of me._

_ "I don't know!" She shouts._

_ I feel her neck. But I don't know if vampires have a pulse or a heart or whatever. I lean over her face. Her eyes are shut tightly and her lips are parted a little. She looks dead. _

_ "Wake up Delilah. Wake up!" I shout taking her face in my hands and resting her head on my lap. She can't be dead. How would that have even happened?_

_ "She can't be dead. Her head's fully intact with her body... she's obviously not on fire. She's just in a really deep sleep or something." Beth stops walking and just stand over us looking down._

_ "She's so cold." I mutter touching her cheek. _

_ "Does she need blood?" Beth asks kneeling down in front of me._

_ "Maybe." If my blood can wake her up then I need to give her some now but... "She'd get so angry if she woke up and found me giving her my blood. I'm supposed to stay away from her." I speak my thoughts out loud in spite of Beth's presence._

_ "I don't care! I can give it to her for crying out loud if you're too chicken." She says angrily standing up and walking towards the kitchen. Towards the knives._

_ "Wait! God Beth, calm down." I shout at her._

_ Delilah stirs in my lap. I look down just in time to see her eyes snap open. She takes in a deep breath of air as though she forgot how to breathe._

_ "Delilah. Are you okay? What happened?" I say softly. _

_ "Draco?" She sounds confused and disoriented. I can't help but smile though. She's alive and breathing. And beautiful._

_ "Oh my gosh. She's awake. She's okay!" Beth cries rushing over to us._

_ "When was I not okay?" Delilah mumbles sitting up slowly._

_ "When you were passed out dead on the floor." I say keeping a hand on her back for support._

_ "Oh, right." _

_ It's all she says. No explanation. Nothing. She stands up and leans against the kitchen counter. She still hasn't said anything and she keeps glancing at me with weird looks. Weird in the sense she doesn't look as if she's overwhelmed with guilt. I get up and find myself unable to look away from her. I want to get closer to her, but I stay where I am. We continue to just stare at each other like this until Beth speaks up._

_ "Well, it looks like you're just fine, so I'll leave you guys be." She giggles lightly. I don't see how this is all that humorous. She gives Delilah a big hug, whispers something in her ear and then leaves. Neither of us move. _

_ I should say something. Anything at this point. I shove my hands in my pockets instead and look down at the floor. When did I turn into such a freaking baby? _

_ "How is it that I've given you every opportunity to run for the hills including practically mauling you to death, and yet. Here you are." She says slowly finally taking a step away from the counter she was leaning on. A step closer to me._

_ Okay, she gave me an opening. I have the answer. I stayed because Malachi manipulated her. Because I know she would never hurt me like that on purpose. She'd never hurt anyone like that on purpose. What if she doesn't believe me? I'm acting like a complete twat. Just SAY IT!_

_ "I'm in love with you."_

_ Wait, what did I just say?_

_ "What did you just say?"_

_..._

I open my eyes and breathe in the cool air without a hint of pain. I'm back. And someone's touching me.

"Delilah. Are you okay? What happened?"

"Draco?" My eyes focus on him. He's staring down at me with those big blue eyes of his. Why is he here? How is he always here?

"Oh my gosh. She's awake. She's okay!" Beth comes running over in a tizzy.

"When was I not okay?" I ask as I sit up. Even with Malachi's influence Draco never ran away. He gave me space sure, and attempted to move on. Hence why I want to kill Astoria every time I see her. I just adore jealousy by the way. But a day ago I felt bad about it, because I knew liking... no, loving him is wrong. Gosh, I love him... But it was unfair to him. But now. Now he's here keeping his hand on my back for support as if he's afraid I'll pass out again.

"When you were passed out dead on the floor." He says still not moving his hand. I can't focus when he's touching me. Even when he's not touching my skin I can't help but want to turn around and kiss him and tell him I love him. Which would be both stupid and completely unhelpful.

"Oh, right." I stand up and walk over to the kitchen counter. I face the two of them without adding anything else. I can't tell them about my rendezvous with Xerxes. Maybe one day, but for now I have to figure out how to break the news about Malachi. And then I get to spend all my time researching bonds. Malachi said he'd never seen any occur before. Yet, Xerxes thinks that Malachi thinks that Draco and I will bond somehow... I find myself staring at Draco. Wondering how I'm going to tell him... and how he'll take it. If he ends up hating me it'll hurt, probably like someone carving my heart out with a spoon... but at least he can be happy with someone else.

"Well, it looks like you're just fine, so I'll leave you guys be." Beth's voice wakes me out of my concentration. I look over to her as she walks up to me and gives me a huge hug.

"Don't be stupid. I know you love him." She whispers just before she pulls away with a huge grin on her face. I want to hit her. What if he heard that? Oh wait, he's human and doesn't have super sonic hearing. She starts laughing, probably because of the look I am giving her but she doesn't care. She just keeps chuckling and heads out. Leaving Draco and I alone.

I look back at him. He looks just as unsure as I feel. No cocky grin or wicked smirk. He doesn't even look disappointed in me. Gah, what should I do now? Blurt out everything in one breath? Ease in slowly? He looks like he's struggling with something to say too. Maybe he wants to explain why he's stuck around over the past week or so. He'll tell me he felt bad for all those years of mocking and torture... and just wants to make sure I'm okay? Who knows. What I do know is that if I don't say something, and soon, I'm just going to start kissing the crap out of him.

"How is it that I've given you every opportunity to run for the hills including practically mauling you to death, and yet. Here you are." I say it slowly as I take a step towards him. It was a natural reaction... to be closer to him.

I stop moving. I don't want to freak him out or anything. I keep looking at him though. Watching him. He looks so adorable with his hands stuffed in his pockets as though he's nervous. Not scared nervous.. because that would actually make sense. But nervous like... I don't know.

"I'm in love with you." He blurts out.

"What did you just say?" I ask trying to keep my tone casual. But inside I'm about to burst at the seems. Is he trying to be funny? Is he serious?

He looks shocked. Like he can't believe he just said that. Which is understandable. Draco Malfoy in love? With me no less? That's a laugh riot.

"Draco, it's okay. I'm sure you're stressed and I just freak you out..." I back away from him and turn around to go to my room. Maybe he just needs space. Or maybe he knows how I feel. Like Beth does. Maybe this is his way of getting back at me. I continue talking as I walk. Rambling on like a damn fool. "Or maybe you're trying to lighten the mood. But don't worry about it. It happens to me all the time. Guys professing their love that don't mean it. They can't help themselves."

"Delilah, wait."

I don't wait though. I keep walking. Thoughts of telling him the truth completely gone. The more I think about it there's only one reason why he would tell me that: he's full of it.

"I said wait." He shouts angrily.

I stop a foot away from my room. His footsteps stop right behind me. I clench my hands into fists.

"Lila, I didn't mean to upset you." He says calmly.

"Upset me? Why would another one of your cruel jokes upset me? I get it, I physically hurt you and wasted your time with the whole friends with benefits thing. But really? Mocking my love for you?" I twist around to face him. Ignoring how close he is to me. Ignoring his look of anguish. What's he got to feel anguish for anyway? "Just live your life Draco. Just be happy." I turn back around before the tears begin to fall. It doesn't matter what I found out at Xerxes, or what Malachi tried to do... Draco will always be Draco. A sexy cocky bastard.

"Delilah." He says my name gently. I don't respond. I'm too busy debating on if I should just book it out of here or what.

"Delilah." He repeats this time taking ahold of my hand. I gasp loudly. He slips his fingers into mine and squeezes tightly as he pulls me so I'm facing him. I can't stop from crying now. It's physiologically impossible.

His feelings spread from his fingertips to my entire body. I only feel love. Love and a caring devotion. Love so strong I don't even know how to understand it. He wasn't making fun of me. He wasn't being mean. He loves me.

"How is this even possible?" I whisper looking up at him. He's staring down at me with a mix of worry and concentration.

"I don't know. But are you okay? I never meant..." He lets his sentence taper off as he takes his free hand and wipes away my tears.

"I'm fine. I'm just confused." I laugh, smiling for the first time today.

"Why?"

"You're Draco!" I state simply.

"Exactly. And I know who I love. Even when I don't know."

I laugh again, "That doesn't make much sense."

"It doesn't matter. You just need to know it now too. I love you."

My breath gets caught in my chest. Him saying those words. It's like... blood. Delicious and life-changing.

"I love you too. I love you."

He squeezes my hand again as he smiles this huge smile. His eyes light up in a way I don't think I've ever seen. But he deserves to know what happened before we go any further with whatever this is.

"Draco, I have to tell you something. We have a lot to talk about." I say somberly.

"And I have to tell you something, but it can wait." He says as his smile turns into a full on smirk.

"Wait for what?" I ask. It's only kind of important.

"This." He grabs me around the waist and pulls me into him. "I've missed you." He whispers so close to my face I feel his lips graze my mouth. I don't bother replying with words. I free my hand from his and wrap both arms around his neck as I kiss him. Deeply and passionately, letting every feeling I've been fighting with this past week flow into him. He responds likewise pushing me back up into the wall.

His kisses have always been amazing, but now I literally cannot imagine anything better in the whole world. It's so more than just lust now. It's everything I've wanted.

I moan softly as his lips travel down my neck, pecking at my skin delicately. Our hands entangle and he presses them up against the wall as well. His lips are back on mine now. I want him so badly. I can't decide which I want more though. To drink his blood or have sex with him. It's a pretty even fight at this point. The moment I think this he pulls away, releasing both my hands and my body. We're both breathing so heavily that what he says is barely audible but I understand him nevertheless.

"Why should we stop?" I whine as I try to lean forward and kiss him again.

"Because, I'm going to do this right. We're not jumping straight to sex."

I groan loudly. "When did you become such a girl?"

He laughs. His laugh is lovely. "It's called chivalry."

His reasoning only makes me pout more. "We've only been foreplaying for over a month now."

"Come now Delilah, you'll get what you want soon enough. I promise it will be worth the wait." He leans forward and says this in my ear. Which is absolute torture. "Trust me." He pulls away and holds out a hand for me to take.

I glare at him but grab it anyway. How is it when my spontaneous vampire nature takes over he's the one that reigns me back in? It seems so ironic.

"Go to class and dinner and then we can meet back here afterwards." He pulls me away from the wall and back out into the living room.

"I get it. This was Snape's idea. A ploy to get me going to classes again."

Draco laughs lightly. "Hardly. I just want you to get back to normal. No more hiding in the library."

"We kind of need to talk though." I say changing the subject.

"I know." He says seriously, "But for now just go to class. We'll talk tonight."

"Okay Dad." I roll my eyes and try to pull my hand away.

He doesn't let me go and pulls me back in for a quick kiss. It has to be quick otherwise we'll be right back where we were. Up against a wall.

"I love you Lila." He leans his forehead against mine.

I smile shyly and close my eyes soaking in his feelings and pulse. "I love you too Draco."

* * *

**YAY!**

**Now, Review. :)**

**\/**


	55. Chapter LV

Hello All! Here it is, the next chapter (finally)! I know it took forever. And I apologize immensely for that. But in honor of my first day of my last semester as a college undergrad I just had to get something out to you guys! Oh and it's Snape's birthday, so I guess I'm celebrating that too. ha ha. I really hope you enjoy it. This one is definitely rated Teen. Just as a warning. Now, I hope everyone had a wonderful holiday and new years! Especially those of you who reviewed my last Chapter. I seriously love every one of you to death because each time I was getting frustrated with this chapter one of you would review! It was pretty neat. So thank you for reading, favoriting, alerting and an extra thanks to those reviewers:

**Higgles, ChocolateBeth, LiveLaughLove53, LadyFateContemplatingDisaster, xXMizz Alec VolturiXx, MissLorraineScarlet, NinjaPickles, TheBlondeWeasley, XORayleneXO, Neoi**

Okay, I'm done rambling. Off you go! It's pretty long. :)

* * *

"You know what I don't understand?" I ask as I take another handful of popcorn from the bowl.

"How I got to be so incredibly good looking? It's a curse really." Draco smirks merrily at me.

I toss the popcorn at him which only causes him to laugh. We're sitting on the floor in front of the couch munching on junk food. I figured just because we have to have a rather unpleasant conversation doesn't mean we can't make the best of it. Hence, the popcorn, chocolates, and licorice whips, the red kind. The black kind is utterly disgusting in my fair opinion.

"Yeah, a curse for those who have to look at you."

"Liar." Draco leans forward and begins to crawl towards me.

"Stay back. We said no touching until we finish discussing our issues." I cry as I scoot back.

"**You** said no touching. Like I would ever agree to such ridiculous terms." He smirks.

I attempt to stand up but he grabs my ankle and pulls me towards him. I expect him to kiss me or do something that gives me the usual goosebumps; the ones that make me forget what I'm supposed to be doing. He straddles me but instead of doing anything romantically inclined he begins to tickle me. Like pin-me-to-the-ground-and-attack-my-sides tickling.

"Get off!" I scream in a fit of laughter trying to tickle him back but to no avail. Apparently he's not ticklish. Either that or he's just not ticklish in any of the places he should be!

"What's that Lila? You think I'm the sexiest man alive? Why thank you." He doesn't let up as he continues. "You're actually quite beautiful yourself, but I can't tell you too much cause you'll let it go to your head."

"You suck so much right now!" I growl. But I'm still laughing so I sound more like a wounded hyena.

He stops suddenly but doesn't get off of me. He genuinely smiles. "You love me."

I roll my eyes. "I guess I do."

He gets off me then and offers me a hand to sit up. I take it and as he lifts me up I kiss him lightly on the lips.

"I guess we can finish talking now." He grins and pulls me back over to our alcove with all the food encircling us. We sit down, this time I stay right next to him so I can lay my head on him if I want.

Okay Delilah, there isn't going to be a better time.

I keep repeating that mantra over and over in my head as I watch him take a few licorice whips and begin to chew on them. He looks so nonchalant. Like we hadn't gone almost a week without talking because I nearly killed him. Like there wasn't a vampire who obviously wanted him out of my life. Why is he here? How is he here is the better question.

"Well, what don't you understand Lila?" He kisses me lightly on the cheek in an effort to calm me. I'm the one with the ability to feel feelings and yet here he is gaging mine. I take a deep breath; here it goes.

"I don't understand how Malachi didn't compel you to hate me. Or at the very least be so frightened of me that you'd never talk to me again." I take a few pieces of popcorn and place them in my mouth, " I guess he could have assumed you'd be afraid of me on your own. What I did was awful." I slow down my chewing and look away from him. Picturing him lying almost dead in front of me makes me want to gag.

"Yes it was awful and painful and horrific and disgusting..."

"Not holding anything back I see." I mumble.

"But, Malachi tricked you into doing it. I'm accustomed to lies and deceit; you trusted him." Draco says squeezing my hand. The warmth in his fingers radiates through my body. He feels almost smug, maybe because he didn't trust him from the beginning.

"You never liked him." I comment.

"Never." He says darkly. A second of silence passes. I just wish I could understand exactly why Malachi did this. I know he isn't evil. He would have killed Draco. He's just selfish. Xerxes implied he's done this before though. Ugh, this is all so damn confusing. If Malachi wanted Draco to stay away from me why didn't he go above and beyond and compel him to do so. Why leave it to chance that Draco might be persistent? Maybe this was all a test. Malachi's way of seeing if Draco actually was worth it. I mean love can give someone quite a bit of determination. All be it Malachi couldn't have any idea Draco felt that way about me... I'm still waiting to wake up in all honesty.

"But you are right." His voice brings me out of my thoughts and back into his arms. They've wrapped around me now so I'm lying back on him with his legs on either side of me.

"Right about what?" I question.

"He did compel me. Or he tried to at least."

"What?" I sit up and twist around so I can see him.

"He compelled me to hate you. I had to stay away from you or he'd kill me and make you watch. Which is why I stayed away from you. I didn't think you would believe me until I had proof, but then you kissed me on the astronomy tower and I found out about..." He stops abruptly as if he was about to say something he didn't mean to mention. I would have jumped on that but I'm still a little shocked by the fact he was compelled to do something... but didn't do it.

"How?"

"I don't know exactly. I used Occlumency, but it was different than normal that's for sure. When he tried to force me to do things I could feel the magic, like a silvery white cloud entering my mind, but I was able to fight it off. It's only when he caught me off guard that I had to do what he wanted."

"Wow." I take hold of his and hand look at him, "Can I try?" I say slowly.

"Sure." he shrugs.

"Kiss me." I order.

His face stays still and he doesn't move. He closes his eyes and breathes in and out steadily for a few seconds. His eyes pop open and he smiles as he shakes his head. "I'm all powerful."

"That's so cool!" I exclaim.

"It's alot harder with you. Your cloud-thing is much more intoxicating. I don't know if..."

"Kiss me." I order again, this time with as much force behind the words as possible. I watch as he fights it, but a second later he leans forward and kisses me.

"Damn." he says pulling away.

"We can work on it! If you can shield yourself from a vampire's whim that would be really great." Especially from Malachi or Xerxes. But I don't say their names out loud. It worries me that Malachi thinks he could just bend Draco to his will. Xerxes would probably do the same thing if he had the chance. Thank goodness Draco figured this little trick of his out. It's really kind of impressive.

"Maybe if you asked me to do something I don't like doing as much." He grins and fills the gap between us again to kiss me. He wraps his hand around my neck and pulls me into him. Our mouths move together in tandem. Why are his lips so soft? His fingers run through my hair and pull slightly.

"I need to tell you something." I say heavily pulling away.

"I thought we were done talking." he kisses me again.

"You need to know one more thing." I push him away and give him a stern look.

"Ugh, fine." He sits down and rolls his eyes.

"It's probably nothing, but I figured I should just give you a heads up. There's this thing in the vampire world called a bond." He stiffens the moment the word is out of my mouth. "You've heard of it?" I ask curiously.

"I have. It's one of the reasons Malachi wanted me gone. He said he thinks we might bond. I've done as much research on it as possible but I came up short every time."

"I don't know much about it either. I know it would mean I could feed on you whenever I wanted without wanting to kill you later... lucky you." I laugh morosely, and continue, "but I know it doesn't happen often... but once it does... I don't think there is any way to undo it." I look down at the floor as I play with a piece of my hair. I hope he understands what I'm trying to get at... I'm giving him a chance to just walk away. Whatever he may feel now will be nothing if this bonding thing is an actual possibility. And both Xerxes and Malachi seem to think it's pretty darn plausible.

"Delilah." He takes my hand away from my hair and holds it in his. I still keep my eyes on the floor. "Look at me." I do as he orders as if he was the one with the compulsion powers. He looks somber and serious. "Tell me what you feel."

"I feel awkward and nervous." I mumble.

"No, tell me what you're feeling in me." He says slowly gripping my arm tightly.

I open my mouth to argue but he gives me one of his bossy looks so I do as he says. I bring down my walls and purposefully search his feelings. The calmness I felt earlier is overshadowed by a deep worry. I am about to ask him what's wrong when another feeling overwhelms me. I inhale deeply in surprise, it's not just love that I feel. It's an irrevocable desire to be near me, close to me, with me. It's a deep caring.

"So I'm not going any where. Is my point." Draco smiles caressing my cheek with his other hand.

I close my eyes and can't help but feel utterly joyous. How ever fleeting this moment may be, even if it's just for now I could not be happier.

"How is this possible?" I sigh into his hand.

"We're back to my good looks and charm already?"

I punch him lightly so he falls with his back to the ground. I climb on top of him.

"And your humble personality." I grin, straddling him.

"Oh, especially that." he places his arms behind his head in order to look up at me proudly. I roll my eyes.

"We probably need go back to our dorms soon." I say begrudgingly.

"Or we could stay here." he argues.

"People are bound to notice we're gone. Again."

"So?" He sits up on his hands so his face is now mere inches from mine.

"They'll start talking."

"Well, since I no longer get to spend any time with you on the weekends due to the psycho vampire I think the weekdays will just have to do." He begins to kiss down my neck softly.

"That won't help with the talking." I murmur trying to focus on the subject at hand.

"Who cares about the bloody talking." He brings up a hand and grabs my neck so he can pull me down completely on top of him. His lips caress over the nape of my neck.

"Astoria will have a field day." I point out.

"She'd have a whole year's worth of field days." He chuckles continuing his kisses around my collar bone.

"Draco." I groan shutting my eyes tightly.

"Delilah." He laughs into my skin.

A sharp piercing pain rings down my throat into my very core. Up until now my thirst hadn't been a problem. Sure I felt the growing need every once in awhile but when I'm around Draco I can suppress it easily. I fed only two days ago off the blood bags Malachi brought me. I should be fine. Should being the operative word.

Draco notices my tension and pulls away. "Did I do something wrong?" he asks.

"No. It's me." I mumble sliding off of him and getting up in order to get some space between us. Walking away from him didn't lessen the pain any, which is another abnormality. Usually the farther away I get from any human the more the thirst dissipates. But the pain doesn't recede whatsoever. The burning sensation seems to electrify even more. I clench the edge of the counter in an effort to make it go away.

"Delilah? What's wrong?" His voice is plagued with worry. I guess my hunching over and breaking the handle off of a drawer might have clued him in.

"I'm thirsty." I growl trying to breathe very slowly in and out. What the hell is wrong with me? Draco's heart rate increases rapidly the moment I mention my thirst. Great.

"Is there anything I can do?" He asks slowly. At least he's not coming any closer. Nice to see there's some self-preservation left within him.

"No. I'll have to go hunt." I say standing up straight. I ignore his enticing and delicious scent with all my might. I haven't had to fight like this in order to not hurt Draco since the first time I got physical with him.

"You can feed off of me." He offers almost inaudibly, but I hear him just the same.

"No!" I shout turning to glare at him.

He's standing about four feet away from me looking both scared and worried. His blonde hair hangs in his eyes in a sexy sloppy kind of way. Good, notice those kind of details instead of focusing on the blood pulsing through his veins. I like that plan. Shit this hurts!

"I can go tonight." I say closing my eyes.

"You can't. The dementors are still guarding the grounds. Didn't Mal... _**he**_ leave you something?"

"No. I told him I'd be fine for a week." I groan resisting the urge to throw Draco down to the ground and bite into his overly tender neck.

"Then you have to feed off of me." He repeats, this time with more gusto.

"I said no." I snarl my eyes snapping back open. Gah he's making this impossible!

"Just don't go crazy on me again and we'll both be fine." He walks towards me ignoring my protests for him to stay away.

"Please. I can't hurt you. I can't do that again." I whimper backing up into the fridge.

"That wasn't you. I trust you Lila. You're in pain. Let me help." He reaches out to touch my arm. I flinch; too confused by the pain to actually move out of his reach.

The moment he touches me the intense pain almost dies completely. I can breathe normally again.

"Well? Do I have to cut myself open again, because that's getting really old. Especially when I know just how well you can do it on your own." Draco keeps one of his hands on my arm while holding out his free wrist in front of me.

"I'm fine." I say standing up straight brushing his arm away.

"Come on Delilah! Just do it. I'm a big boy." He shouts thrusting his hand now only inches from my lips.

"I'm serious Draco. I'm okay. The pain is gone. When you touched me it just... disappeared." I say slowly lowering his hand.

"Is that normal?" He asks removing his other hand from my arm as if I had burned him.

"No. None of what just happened was normal. Thirst is a gradual thing unless there's an open wound somewhere."

"As far as you know..." Draco comments.

"What do you mean?" I attempt to step away from the fridge. I was using it as support but figured I was fine now. I go crashing to the floor. Draco catches me effortlessly and hoists me up.

"I mean there could be plenty of things Malachi never told you. Now let's get you to bed."

"I'm fine." I try to push him off me but the weakness in my limbs overwhelms me just like the thirst did. I can barely move my fingers.

"You are obviously not fine." He lifts me up in his arms and takes me to my room and lies me gently down on the bed.

"I don't know what's wrong. My body is losing it's bloody mind."

"Could it have anything to do with why you were passed out earlier today?" He lies down beside me after he covers me fully with a blanket. I look at him thoughtfully. I hadn't thought of that. Could Xerxes potion cause these side-effects? If so then he can bet his ass that I will not be making that journey anymore; I don't care what Malachi's hiding from me. I'll just have to figure it out on my own.

"Don't bother speaking; I can read your mind after all." Draco sighs half annoyed half amused.

"Sorry. I was just thinking."

"You can think tomorrow. Go to sleep." He orders brushing a strand of my hair out of my face.

"You know, vampires don't ever need to sleep. We do it to pass the time." I say knowingly.

"Now is not the time for spouting random facts my dear, you need to relax, and I'm assuming sleeping is, as well as a way to pass the time, a way to relax. So let's just try shall we?" He sounds nervous and angry and scared all at the same time.

Did I look that bad? I'm so confused. I still can't move much of my limbs and now a massive headache is starting to invade my brain. This started out as such a good night. I close my eyes.

"I'm sorry." I mumble focusing on his light caress of my face.

"Shhh." He whispers as he begins to hum.

Yeah. That's right. He's humming me a lullaby. Draco Malfoy is humming to me. Wait, now he's singing. Holy shit I think I'm hallucinating. He sounds beautiful. Can hearing hallucinate?

"_Hush, little baby, don't say a word. _

_Papa's gonna buy you a mockingbird _

_ And if that mockingbird won't sing, _

_Papa's gonna buy you a diamond ring _

_ And if that diamond ring turns brass, _

_Papa's gonna buy you a looking glass..."_

I wake with a start. I squeeze my fingers together in a fist; my mobility seems to be functioning again. Thank goodness. It's completely dark but I can see fine. Draco's methodic breathing is calming to my senses. I know it's him lying next to me without even looking because he smells delicious. Damn it. My thirst is back. Not as bad as before, but who knows how long it'll take for that joyous feeling to come back. I touch Draco's hand gently hoping that his touch would make it go away like last time.

It doesn't. If anything it just makes it worse because he's having an erotic dream which heightens my thirst in a dangerous new direction. My eyes narrow in jealousy. I mean the chances of the dream being about me is slim. Gah what a stupid notion: to be jealous of a dream. Get a grip. I slowly ease myself off the bed. I have to hunt tonight. I'll be faster than any dementor. I tip toe towards my closet to get my cloak. I'm still wearing my uniform so at least I don't have to change.

I haven't hunted in a long time. Deer blood is going to taste positively foul.

"What are you doing?"

His voice is groggy and mumbled. I turn around to see him sitting up rubbing his eyes and stretching.

"I was just going to the toilet." I say quickly.

"In your closet?" he sounds moderately more awake.

"No. I was grabbing a coat." I snap reaching in and grabbing one of my jackets, not my cloak. Ugh, I'll have to get it after I've gotten him back to sleep.

"To go to the toilet?" I can hear the smirk in his voice.

"I was cold."

"You're lying." He runs his fingers through his hair and gets up out of bed.

"No I'm..."

"Save it Delilah. I know you." He cuts me off. He grabs his wand on the edge of the night stand. It lights up the room just enough to make his blue eyes look almost haunting. "Inflamare." He whispers pointing his wand to a few candles around the room. The dim light casts shadows about the room.

"I don't think you know me as well as you think you do." I laugh trying to lighten the mood. He doesn't look very pleased.

"I know you well enough. I know you're probably thirsty. And are now planning some foolhardy way to get blood out in the forest when I'm right here."

I clench my teeth tightly. He just doesn't get it.

"Fine. Yeah. You're right. But I'd rather risk my life than yours okay?"

"I can't believe I have to do this again." He says rolling his eyes as he takes a pocket knife from his pant pocket.

I react instinctively, knowing exactly what he was planning on doing next. I rush at him, throwing him to the bed and wrenching the knife from his grasp. I toss it to the floor. He grunts as I push down harder on his shoulders. I'm on top of him on the bed to make sure he won't grab something sharp and try to cut himself with it.

"Listen, Malfoy. You have got to stop doing that!" I growl.

"I would, Kane, if I didn't care about you." He growls right back.

My nostrils flare angrily. Pinning him down to the bed is doing nothing to help my thirst any. In fact, it's gotten worse. Amazing how he can be angry at me and yet turned on at the same time.

"I'm going out into the forest. I'll be back in an hour. You're just going to have to deal with that." I say.

"Not if I can help it." He uses all his strength to lift me off of him and flip me over so he's now on top of me.

I look up at him and his triumphant grin. He thinks he's so clever.

"You do know I'm stronger than you yes? I just like to humor you every so often."

"Perhaps, but I know a few of your weaknesses." He rebuttals with that same cocky grin plastered to his face.

I roll my eyes. I'm going to get my wand and knock him out until morning. He's so inconvenient sometimes.

He lifts his shirt up over his head and tosses it to the ground. I gulp. Incredibly inconvenient.

"I see how you look at me. I relish it," he says as he begins to unbutton my top.

"Draco, stop." I grab his wrist as I say this, in hopes to nip this whole thing in the bud. Two things happen next, neither of which I wanted. First, I realize just how horny he is and by extension am now equally so. Secondly, he used his stupid occlumency to block my order. Because he definitely does not stop.

"Your skin's gorgeous." He whispers heavily pushing my shirt completely open so he can see all of my bra.

"Not particularly." I mutter trying to ignore both the thirst and desire that's now plaguing my body and brain.

He runs the palms of his hands from my neck down over my breasts to my stomach. My breath catches and I hiss at him angrily, "You don't know what you're doing."

"Au contraire mon cheri. I know exactly what I'm doing." He smirks leaning down to kiss my neck.

His kisses are light and tender. He traces the outline of my bra on my skin, slipping under the fabric just enough to make me squirm. His hands now trail the waist of my skirt. He finds the zipper, undoes it and pulls all while still kissing around my neck and chest.

"I thought you said we weren't jumping right into sex." I cough trying not to succumb to the pleasurable fog in my mind.

"Who said anything about sex?" He smiles and throws my skirt to the floor so I'm lying underneath him in only my bra and underwear.

"Well it does seem that that's the direction you're going in."

"Oh Delilah, there are other ways to make you scream my name."

"Draco!" I shout sitting up and hitting him in the shoulder.

"See? I think I'm getting pretty good at it," his laughter is light and amused.

"So you're doing all this just to get me to feed on you?" I fall back to the bed.

"I'm doing it because I've been dying to touch you like this for weeks. But I wouldn't mind if you fed on me in the process." He grins.

I let out a huge sigh. What's the harm? Oh you know, I could kill him, but who cares about that? Gah I just need to suck it up and do it. He won't stop until I do.

"Kiss me." I say just as he's about to start another round of torture on my neck.

"As you wish." He brings his lips down to mine. I thought the kiss would be light and soft. It isn't.

His lips melt to mine in a fiery heat. He pushes himself hard against me as if I wasn't already pinned to the bed as it was. I grab a fistful of his hair as I bite down on his bottom lip. He's simply sinful. In one swift movement, without breaking our mouths apart I have him underneath me. His hands are now grappling at the back of my bra. Grappling's the wrong word actually, because in one simple motion he had my bra unclasped. It almost doesn't phase me until one of his hands grazes my left breast. I gasp and sit up.

My bra hangs loosely in front of me but still covers mostly everything. Why I'm suddenly embarrassed now is beyond me.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..."

"It's fine." I say shortly. I'm trying very hard to focus on regular words at this point. Because even though I'm embarrassed as all get out I still can't get over the heat of Draco's body, nor his increased heart rate. Which means more flow of blood through the veins which means... I close my eyes tightly.

"Delilah I didn't mean to..." He starts again.

"Draco. You're doing everything perfectly." I say, sounding much more calmer now.

"But why..."

"Shhh." I chuckle placing a finger in front of his lips. I just needed to get ahold of myself and everything I'm feeling. I slowly slip off each strap of my bra and ease it off of me, taking deep breaths as I do so. Draco's eyes grow wide as he watches me do this. I take the bra and drop it to the floor. So now I'm sitting on him completely topless.

"You are so beautiful Delilah." He looks me directly in my eyes as he says this. He breathes out slowly.

"This is going to hurt." I say.

"I'm sure I can handle it." He grins. I slowly lean down so that I am lying on top of him again, only this time the amount of my skin touching his skin has increased exponentially. He lets out a small moan as he grabs my waist with one of his hands.

His neck is right there. His blood pulsating just under his skin.

"I love you Delilah." He whispers.

"I love you too." I say letting my fangs come out like they've been wanting to do since I woke up. I really hope I know what I'm doing. I kiss his neck gently. Even though Draco's willing to do this he's still nervous. Not scared really but nervous.

I take a deep breath. It's time.

I open my mouth and bite into his flesh.

...

_This infernal bag covering my head is causing my ears to itch like crazy. I should be more mad that I got captured, but as of right now all I'm mad at is this damn burlap sack. On the bright side at least I don't have to run anymore. Then again I'm probably going to die now so that's unfortunate. _

_ They throw me down into a chair and shackle my hands behind me. _

_ "Damon Kane. How nice of you to finally join us." _

_ The bag is ripped off my head. Bright light blinds my eyes as I try to blink shapes back into being._

_ "You've been incredibly troublesome."_

_ "My sincerest apologies." I grunt as my sight finally returns to normal. A man with bright platinum hair stands before me looking smug. A few men stand behind him in guarded stances. That blonde hair looks mightily familiar._

_ "Mr. Kane, it would seem you're in a slight predicament. And I am here to help."_

_ "What?" I look at him like he's lost his mind. How can he help? He can't bring those two men Delilah killed back to life. _

_ "You give me the information I need and I'll let you go. Simple as that." He begins to pace in front of me, swinging his cane back and forth nonchalantly._

_ "Information? On what? How I killed those ministry officials? It's kind of self-explanatory. I am a vampire." _

_ "You naive boy. We do not care that you killed those men. Collateral damage. It just gave us a reason to pursue you. And alert the public as well. It's always nice to alert the public." He drawls._

_ "Then what..." I say slowly not entirely sure I understand. _

_ "You went into hiding. You hid here and there. Some of those places being Vampire dwellings, yes?" _

_ I watch him with wide eyes. The place we're in is like a dungeon. Stone walls, metal chains attached to the floors. I'd be frightened if I hadn't been in and out of these same kind of rooms for the last few months. _

_ "You don't have to answer of course. I already know. What I need from you are the locations of those places."_

_ "Why?"_

_ It's the first time I see him lose his cool. He moves quickly and angrily backhands me upside the face. _

_ "Don't play coy with me Mr. Kane. Tell me what I need to know and there will be no need to bring your sister here." He says threateningly._

_ "Delilah has nothing to do with this!" I yell, for the first time feeling a deep sense of dread. She has to be left out of this. They'll find out what she is. Everything I did would have been for nothing._

_ "Maybe not. But she might get you to loosen your tongue. Unless you're willing to do that yourself..."_

_ "Mr. Malfoy you are needed in the dining hall." A manservant announces from the top of some stairs not too far off._

_ He groans and rolls his eyes. "Fine. I'll be back shortly. You can decide then whether you will cooperate willingly or by force." _

_ Malfoy? Like Draco Malfoy? That little punk who tortured Delilah for years? The apple doesn't fall far from the tree I see. I have to come up with something. Delilah can't be brought here. And I can't tell them where the hideouts are. I close my eyes tightly trying to come up with something, anything other than what I know I have to do. _

_ I open my eyes and glare at the guards standing nervously in front of me. I'm going to need Beth's help._

* * *

** Reviewing is lovely**

**\/**


	56. Chapter LVI

**Me again! Yes, I know. It's been over a month, but I was a lead in a play.. so unless you wanted me throwing in depressing monologues about me leaving my daughter when she was three (fun character right?) then be happy. haha. And now I'm in another play, but hopefully this one won't hinder my writing abilities. It's about hell. the play, not this story. haha. Anyway, I hope you are all doing wonderful. And because I owe you guys I made sure this was an extra long chapter. Also, thanks a ton to those of you who reviewed! You all always make me feel honored to have such wonderful readers. Here are those wonderfuls:**

**ChocolateBeth, InLoveWithTheDoctor, Neoi, NobleAndAncientLineBlack, Higgles, xxlollipopxx, xXMizz Alec VolturiXx, Sky (x2), MissLorraineScarlet, XORayleneXO, anonymous, LuckySock**

**Thanks again for reading, and enjoy ;)**

* * *

My eyes open abruptly. What had woken me? I listen intently, waiting for any suspicious sounds. Was someone lurking about? The tension in my body dissipates after a few moments. Must have been a bad dream or something. As I begin to relax I suddenly realize that the steady breathing I'd been listening to is not my own. Of course it isn't mine; I don't even have to breathe.

Draco's slumbering quietly next to me with his arm draped lazily over my stomach. A notion I am now acutely aware of due to the fact my stomach is bare. I attempt to pull down my shirt so his skin wouldn't be touching mine. His dream is happy and all, but I'd rather not have to deal with someone else's feelings so early in the morning. My fingers grasp at nothing. I look down only to realize my shirt had not ridden up because I am currently not wearing a shirt. Or a bra. My eyes widen as the memory of last night comes rushing back.

..

_ He grabs at my back and waist; his fingers digging into my skin. But I don't notice that because his blood begins to flow effortlessly into my mouth. He tastes more exquisite than I remember._

_ As I drink Draco begins to moan and feel his way around my body again. He caresses and fondles me tenderly. I am about half way done drinking when his fingers slip down past my stomach into my underwear. I gasp loudly and pull my mouth away from his neck._

_ "Don't stop." He orders heavily. _

_ I am about to argue; to protest; to say anything... but I exhale sharply instead. His touch is more than I can handle. So I commence drinking from him. At least I can control something..._

_.._

Oh. My. Word. Holy shit. First of all, how does one simply forget that memory? I should have woken up to a flood of memories. Secondly, holy shit. The heat in my face could probably start a fire. I tense as he groans and shifts slightly but remains asleep. His arm is still resting on me. What am I supposed to do? I can't have him wake up with me like this. Why not? It's not like he didn't get to see and feel all he wanted to last night... understandable, but I just can't.

I can't believe we did that. That I let that happen. That I fed from him while he... Okay I just need to calm down. Breathe. Or pretend to breathe. Whatever. I squeeze my eyes shut trying to settle the voices in my head. Let's access the situation at hand first, and then I can dive into last night's happenings.

I need to get up and go take a shower. That is the goal. Draco's arm is the obstacle. Mission: Don't wake up Draco in the process.

I kick off the sheets first so I won't get tangled up in the bedding. Because wouldn't that just be a hoot? Luckily my underwear is still on so I'm not completely naked. I lift his arm up slowly, gently. He doesn't move or make a sound as I gingerly scoot towards the edge of the bed. His hand is so nice and soft... Focus! Finally, I'm all the way off the bed. I lay his hand back down. He makes a grunting sound which freezes me in place.

Oh good, now I'm practically standing over him almost completely naked. This is much better than being half covered by the bed. Please, oh please, don't wake up. That's all I ask.

He doesn't move again. He looks so peacefully happy lying there sleeping. Like a little kid. His hair covers half of his eyes and I have to resist the urge to brush it out of his face. Come on, I tell myself, get your ass in gear. A few more seconds of silence pass. I finally unfreeze and hurriedly grab a change of clothes and rush to the bathroom.

Once the door is shut firmly behind me I let out a huge sigh of relief. Well, at least he didn't wake up in the midst of all that. I turn on the water and take a seat as I wait for the water to heat up. I run my fingers through my hair and sigh heavily. What happened yesterday? We admit to loving each other. We talk out some issues. He forgives me for.. what I did. We both say we want to take this slow...

Slow my ass. And as much as I want to regret it, especially because I've never done anything like that, with anyone, ever; I can't. I love him.

Sure I'm embarrassed. I was probably awful. He, however, was simply magical. No wonder girl's talked about him all the bloody time. He's seriously amazing. He also probably has woken up next to half-naked girls more times than he can remember, so why had I wanted to get away from him so badly?

What if he wakes up and realizes I'm not worth it? The whole vampire thing, sucking in bed, afraid to wake up beside him and who knows what other reasons could bring him to realize he doesn't really love me at all. We didn't even have sex. Not to say I didn't want to. Oh I wanted to. But he stopped us. He said he just wanted to feel me. With his hands. And lips.

Just thinking about it now makes me feel tingly all over. I jump into the shower no longer caring if the water is warm or not as if somehow the water could wash away my worries. Hardly.

You'd think a vampire would have no insecurities at all. We should be tough as nails. Confident as God himself. It's not like that. I know Draco's past. I know the stories of all the girls, which like I said, explains his skills. But knowing he's been with a handful of beautiful, skilled, girls makes it difficult for me. Not that I'm jealous par say. That was all before me. But I'm not exactly okay with it either.

And then what about the bond? What if that's what makes him think he loves me. We're talking about Draco Malfoy here. I never heard of him loving anyone. Ever. And I know there's something he's keeping from me. I could tell every time he'd touch me. It was under all the passion and desire, but it was still there.

And then there's my feelings to deal with. These last 24 hours are like a dream. And if I wasn't stressing over all these worries I'd be in utter bliss right now. The guy I love loves me. Draco. I smile slowly. I should have woken him up with a kiss. I shouldn't have freaked out. I love him.

What's going to happen when Malachi finds out?

My smile disappears and I lean my head against the cold tile. Malachi. I hope he finds out. I hope I can be there to see his face when he hears that Draco and I love each other. That despite his meddling the truth won out. And all with the help of his brother too. It's slightly ironic. When did my life get so complicated?

That's a rhetorical question.

I hurriedly finish washing up and get out of the shower. Maybe I'll still be able to wake Draco up. Or I can make him breakfast! I throw on my uniform and brush out my hair. I don't look drop dead gorgeous or anything but at least I'm clean and fully clothed. I chuckle and open the door slowly in hopes I wouldn't wake him up. Only there was no need for quiet because he's no longer in bed. I open the door all the way and look around the room. He's not here. Well, he's probably gone to his own room.

"Draco?" I call out heading to his room. He doesn't answer. The door to his room is open so I walk right on in. I glance around but he's not there either. In fact now that I'm paying attention I can't hear him breathing or moving anywhere inside this dorm.

"Where'd he go?" I mutter heading to the kitchen looking for a note of some kind.

If he woke up he would have heard me in the shower. Maybe he just forgot something in his room. Of course he has everything he needs in his room here, but that's besides the point. No note in the kitchen.

Okay, maybe we woke up late and he was worried about missing class so he left... the clock reads an hour before any class is supposed to start. So no class, but he could have gone to breakfast. Without me.

Face it, he left me. To go do whatever. Because he was horrified at the prospect of facing me. Shut up, I don't know that. But it's true. He jumped at the chance of getting away from me. I go take a seat on the couch.

Maybe he was embarrassed.

Embarrassed of what? Seriously... Now I'm just phishing. He had, no, he has nothing to be embarrassed about that's for sure. If I close my eyes I can picture him, shirtless lying on top of me. He has the body of a greek God, and the smile of one too. My eyes snap open. He left me high and dry and here I am reliving what I am sure will prove to be one of my bigger mistakes.

It's good he left. I wouldn't have known what to say to him anyway. What does one say after a night of sexy rumpus? Thanks? It was fun. This way we avoided that entire awkward scene. Smart move Draco.

Yes, really smart. Now we'll run into each other with other people around. That'll make it a whole lot less awkward.

I'd really appreciate it if I would stop playing devil's advocate with myself! I lean over and scream into the cushions simultaneously punching them repeatedly.

"Woah. What the couch ever do to you?"

I sit straight up and turn to look at Draco standing in front of the door. He's holding a handful of flowers in one hand while he closes the door with the other. I continue to stare at him as he heads towards me. He's dressed to perfection as usual.

"You look surprised to see me." He chuckles handing me the flowers. It's a beautiful array of wildflowers.

"What are you doing here?" I question taking them from him slowly.

"I know you're genuinely opposed to sharing but alas, this is my place too."

"I mean, I thought you left."

"I did leave. And now I am back. You're very observant today Lila." He smirks.

I look down at the flowers. "You went out to get me flowers?"

"And to take a shower in the dorms. As wonderful as last night was I doubted you'd let me in for round two."

My head snaps up. He's smiling this giant smile looking down at me. Is he mocking me?

"Delilah what's wrong?" He asks as the happiness slips from his face.

"I just.. I thought you'd gone because you didn't want to have to see me after last night and all." I say quickly looking back down at the flowers.

"I'll admit I had thought about it."

I make a whimper type sound that I immediately regret. Lord, I'm pathetic.

"Delilah, I'm kidding. That's absurd," he sits down next to me and grabs my hand, "I meant to be back before you'd finished getting ready. Why wouldn't I have wanted to see you this morning?"

"Because you realized last night was a mistake. I am a mistake."

"Stop Delilah. Whatever last night was... it was not a mistake. I assure you." He caresses my cheek lightly. "You are beautiful."

"You're one to talk." I chuckle nervously. How is he all calm? We're not even dating and I'm already acting like the crazy insecure girlfriend. This is not allowed.

"I know last night was new for you."

"Gah, I was that bad?" I sigh in disgust wrenching my hand from his.

"There's the dramatic Delilah I know and love." He laughs loudly, "you weren't bad in the least. Far from it." His laugh fades to a chuckle as he leans in to kiss me. It is a light kiss, but it ignites the fire inside my body just the same.

"And aren't you going to ask me if you were any good?" I ask, finally finding some sense of confidence.

"Oh please, I had you screaming my name more than a couple of times."

"Draco!" I slap him on the arm.

"What? It's the truth." he shrugs innocently with that devilish smirk still on his lips.

"How did I ever fall for you?"

"Is that a rhetorical question or would you like me to start naming all the reasons..."

"It was rhetorical." I cut him off.

"I'm top in our class. I'm quite witty and clever. I make you laugh and smile."

"You're also full of yourself, conniving, and you make me want to shove your head in a toilet."

"And," he continues on as if he hadn't heard me, "I'm obviously good in bed."

"We didn't actually have sex... so that technically can't be a reason." I point out, even though I'm perfectly willing to accept his claim.

"Trust me." I stay still as he lifts his hand and begins to run his thumb gently over my bottom lip.

I have to change the subject, and get away from him. We have school soon and the last thing I need is to go all horny vampire on him. Besides I should be completely content considering my glutton behavior last night. I shake my head and get up to find a vase for the flowers. "Thank you for the flowers. They're lovely."

"Like someone else I know." He adds.

I roll my eyes out of habit. "Yes, yes. We all know you're the loveliest of all."

"I wasn't talking about me." He chuckles. He's followed me to the kitchen and is standing directly behind me. I pretend to ignore him as I fill the vase with water and place the flowers in it.

"Since I won't be able to kiss you until tonight." He grabs me around the waist from behind and pulls me into a deep hug as he kisses my neck. I flinch involuntarily. How do I act normal again? I'm either freaking out over last night or yearning for it to happen again, now, on this counter.

"Stop stressing Delilah." He spins me around to face him. He looks down into my eyes, unrelenting and unsmiling. "I enjoy our playful banter. However, you know I'm serious about you, correct? I know this is all crazy, and it may not work out like we hope. But for right now I'm perfectly content with holding you in my arms as if you are mine forever."

He pulls me into a tight embrace. I sigh and hug him back. Great, he's good in bed and a romantic. Who knew?

"We should probably head down for breakfast." He pulls away but takes hold of my hand and gives it a squeeze. "You can hang out with Beth for awhile. We can play a fun game of pretend we still despise each other."

"That's my favorite!" I cry jumping up and down slightly.

"I know. Let's have a go at it then shall we?" He pulls me towards the door. I stop him and give him a brief kiss on the lips.

"Thank you." I smile up at him. I hope he realizes how much he means to me.

..

_"What you're saying is that you won't tell us what we want to know unless we bring you my son's fiance?" _

_ "I say we just light him on fire and see if he'll talk then." _

_ The two witches standing over me could not possibly be related by blood. I'd heard of Bellatriz Lestrange of course. She's nutters. But Narcissa is everything regal and poised. Did I just call madame Malfoy regal and poised? Madame? Geesh, they must have been at this torturing thing for longer than I thought. _

_ "Bella, we can't kill him. He's our one lead right now and we must not fail." Narcissa's voice is full of worry and fear. She reeks of it._

_ "Do you hear that leach?" Bellatrix takes out one of the knives protruding from my chest angrily. _

_ "I. want. Beth." I say slowly, not without effort. I fed just before I was caught, however with as much blood as lovely Bella is draining from me I'm finding it harder and harder to concentrate._

_ "What do you want with her? Why didn't you ask for your sister?" Narcissa asks calculatingly._

_ Delilah must stay as far away from this place as possible. She'd be stuck just like me, in these new spells that can bind a vampire like ropes. It's ludicrous. Beth is the key. She has what I need in her blood. It's all I need to get out of here. "I want Beth. Bring my sister and I will never tell you what you want to know." I growl._

_ "That's debatable." Bellatrix laughs maliciously as she runs the knife into my chest again, this time skimming a rib._

_ "Beth is betrothed to my son. I won't let you taint her." _

_ "Too late." I chuckle darkly as I spit blood from my mouth. That was one of my more impulsive responses._

_ Narcissa takes in a sharp breath that echos off the walls._

_ "Would you like me to cut off his head now sissy?" Bellatrix growls._

_ "No." Narcissa's answer is clipped. She turns slowly looking away from me. "Lucius is fetching your request. Though I hope, for her case, you're a lying little blood sucker. Otherwise, you may have just signed her death certificate." _

_ She's bluffing. There's no way she can prove anything. They haven't invented a spell that can make me tell the truth otherwise they would have used it. Beth's secret is safe. Unless... they use veratiserum on her._

_ They'd have no reason to. She doesn't know anything. _

_ Except for the fact I just hinted at 'something' that happened between us._

_ What have I done?_

_ Narcissa gives me one last calculated look before she leaves the dungeon. Her sister picks up a bigger dagger, one with claws sticking out from the sides. Bellatrix's cold laughter bounds across the room and fills the air until there is nothing left but that crazy maniacal sound ringing in my ears._

_.._

"Did you see that? She keeps looking at him."

"Would you shut up Astoria?" Daphne snaps angrily turning the page of her book.

My eyes dart back down to the parchment in front of me. It's study hall and I'm sitting as far away from Draco as possible, yet I find myself searching for his face every couple of minutes. As if he disappeared when I'm not looking. Unfortunately for me, Astoria is acutely paranoid and obsessed with Draco and is currently in the perfect line of site between Draco and I. So she's noticed.

"Just wait, I'm sure she'll do it again. You said she hates him. I know he hates her. He's told me. Just a few days ago we were on top of the..."

"Astoria. If you do not shut your damn mouth I will sew your lips together while you're sleeping do you understand?" Gretel interrupts her in a tone like acid.

"I was just saying." Astoria whispers.

I'm a good distance away from their little group but for some reason it's been much easier to pin point and listen in on conversations today. Hell if I wanted to I could listen in on a conversation that is taking place two floors up down the third corridor in the first classroom on the left. My hearing has never been this good. Neither has my ability to focus.

"Well don't you guys at least find it a bit odd that she's gone the past two nights? And so is he?"

"Did you think I was joking?" Gretel growls.

"Calm down Gretel. And no, I don't find it odd because it's all circumstantial. She's been acting weird for two weeks now. Ever since that new vampire came poking around. If you ask me I think it has more to do with her brother than with anything else. So just drop your whole conspiracy theory." Daphne orders forcefully.

"Then why doesn't he want me!" Astoria whines.

"Besides the fact you're a blubbering idiot? He's dating Beth." Gretel snaps.

"That didn't stop him when he was dating you!" Astoria counters.

A loud crash makes me look up. Well, it makes everyone look up. Apparently Gretel had had enough and threw a jinx at her. Astoria is now lying on the floor seemingly unconscious.

"I warned her!" Gretel cries as Professor Sprout hurriedly rushes over.

I take a chance glance down at Draco who was watching the scene unfold just like everyone else. He seriously is gorgeous.

"Hey! Sorry I'm late. What did I miss?" Beth asks surveying the lovely sight before her.

"Gretel knocked out Astoria. It was kind of nice actually. Saved me the hassle of doing it."

"Oh boy. Why are you sitting so far away from Draco?" She asks taking a seat next to me after waving him down. He waves back politely and sits back down without acknowledging me. He's alot better at this whole pretend fight thing then me.

"Is he upset with you or something?"

See? My point exactly.

"No. We're fine. Better then fine. When can we get together and talk about that 'thing' I mentioned about wanting to talk about earlier?"

"Woah there girl. Slow down. You said about, about fifty times in that one sentence. Let's just talk here."

"That's not the best idea." I say eyeing the group of girls we usually sit with.

"You really think Daphne and Gretel would be able to hear you from here?" she laughs.

"You don't understand Beth. This is kind of huge. I mean like big time never happened before huge and I don't want to talk about it in study hall with a bunch of gossipy teenagers around us huge." I whisper.

"You had sex!" she says loudly. Well not that loudly, but it might as well have been announced at breakfast for how red I'm sure I've gotten.

"Beth! Would you please?" I growl squeezing her arm in hopes she'd get the whole point of wanting to talk in private.

"Oh. Right." She looks around overtly before whispering, "You had sex?"

"Gah, no. I didn't! Not in it's entirety anyways. And I told you I didn't want to talk about it here!"

"Not in it's entirety? What does that even mean? Oh I'm going to tear off every limb from that pretty boy's body." She says venomously attempting to stand up.

"You will do no such thing!" I grab her wrist, "Sit down." She does as I say, but gives me a fierce look while doing so.

"Spill then. You can't tell your best friend you kind of almost but didn't really have sex and just leave it like that."

"I never told you anything actually! You were the one jumping to conclusions!" A few people give us side glances from the nearby tables. Okay, it's time to go. "Come on. I'm not gonna get any more of my paper written now." I say standing up and shoving my things in my bag.

"But I just got here." She whines.

"Would you like to do homework or hear about how he confessed his love for me?"

"He did WHAT!" This time she does yell causing everyone to look at us. Including Draco.

"Time to go." I say quickly, averting my eyes from his gaze. She follows me out and into the hallway. "Come on, let's go to the tower." I suggest.

"He told you he loved you? Draco Malfoy said that?" she says not bothering to keep her words quiet.

"Beth! Just wait until we get somewhere private okay? People can't know your boyfriend is cheating on you with me. They'd get confused." I snap while at the same trying to tone down the sarcasm.

"Humph fine." She grunts stomping along behind me.

Finally we get to the tower and I place a seal on the door to prevent any wandering ears. I don't know why I've gotten so paranoid all of a sudden, but if Astoria is on to us she can't be the only one. And Astoria is the least of my worries, which is saying alot.

"Okay, now spill. What happened?" Beth asks obviously impatient.

"Yesterday after you left, we talked out our issues and he said he loves me. Well he more or less blurted it out, but he said it never the less."

"I knew you guys had made up, but for him to tell you that? Woah. You having sex doesn't surprise me, I mean we're talking about Draco after all."

"We didn't have sex!" I argue.

"Fine, but he said he LOVES you! Draco Malfoy. I didn't think it was possible for him to love anyone but himself."

"Then why would you allow me to like him and carry on as I've been?" I counter. She sits down on the ground and I follow suit.

"There was no hope in trying to make you get over him. And let's be honest, even when you thought you hated him, you've always been attracted to him. Always."

"So? If you thought he was so bad why leave us alone together yesterday?"

"I don't think he's so bad Lila. He's actually one of the only people that makes you happy lately. And when you weren't talking to each other the past week or so it was torturous. And I could tell he's grown to care for you, but he actually admitted to loving you? Really loving you"

"Compared to fake loving? Yes Beth. Why would I lie about that?" I am so confused by her reaction to all this. I thought she'd be happy. She's been trying to make this happen for awhile now.

"I'm just shocked is all; he finally let himself feel." She pauses for a second before continuing, "I just don't want to see you hurt."

"Beth, I know him and I are illogical. He even knows that. But you know I love him. As much as I try not to, it does no good. And I'm happy. He makes me happier than I care to admit."

"I'm sorry for being such a kill joy. I am happy for you. Thrilled actually. You bring out the good in him. I just know your relationship is going to get.. complicated."

I laugh out loud, "You don't even know the half of it." I proceed to tell her about Malachi's involvement. I would have told her more, but there's no need to overdo it with the information; don't want to give her a headache.

"Well, that's just shit." Beth says crossing her arms over her chest. I laugh again. Beth cussing will never not be a funny thing to me. She's way too nice to sound serious about it. Even when she is serious.

"The point is I know this path could potentially lead straight to hell, but I still wanted to share it with you." I grab her hand and squeeze it.

"Thank you. I'm actually really am happy for you. Still slightly stunned, but happy. Jealous even. Makes me miss your brother more than I care to admit."

She looks so sad talking about Damon.

"I miss him too." I mutter. That's another thing Draco's good at. Helping me not think about my brother. Which is ironic since he was supposed to get information from me about him.

"Okay, so moving on to the sex..." Beth says coyly.

"There was NO SEX!" I shout.

She laughs, "I know, I just like your reaction. What happened then? Is he as good as all the girls say he is?"

"Better. At least, with what he was doing with me."

"You can save the details. I don't need to know what my fiance was doing to make your eyes get all sparkly like that."

"Shut up." I push her playfully. "It's just weird you know? I woke up this morning freaking out not knowing what to do."

"That's easy, you make him breakfast... right?"

"Seems thoughtful and pretty simple, however the first thing I did was rush to the bathroom and take the longest shower in history."

"Why?"

"I told you. I was freaking out. Like you said, he's Draco bloody Malfoy. Not to mention I'm not even human."

"Speaking of which, how'd that go? I mean how were you able to resist from feeding on him in the middle of whatever it was you two did. Damon and I could never do anything more than kiss because he'd get all worried."

"First of all, Damon is my brother so you shouldn't even be talking about kissing him."

"Draco's my fiance."

"Touche. And secondly, I didn't. Resist that is. He kind of just let me at it."

"Wait, what?" her eyes grow wide.

"He asked me not to stop. It was like his way of accepting what I am." I say thoughtfully.

"I'm gonna kill him." She says angrily standing up.

"What? Why! I thought you wanted him to share his blood with me!"

"What? I'm not talking about Draco. The next time I see Damon, whenever that is, I'm gonna punch him in the face." She growls as she begins to pace.

"Beth? You okay?" I ask slowly.

"NO! I'm not okay! I was with Damon for over a month. He would never drink from me, never share with me what it's like. All because he loved me. Well, that's obviously bull."

"That's not true. I kind of just have alot less will power than my brother. Not to mention I shouldn't be able to feed off of Draco like this; he'd be dead under normal circumstances. I mean look what happened with Blaise. My brother was trying to protect you." I explain.

She rolls her eyes. "I don't care. He could have changed me then. I'd be a good vampire too. But he wouldn't. He didn't want me. He left and never came back." She turns her back to me and looks out into the horizon.

"Beth, I'm sure he wanted you. My brother loves with his whole heart. He just didn't want you to have this life. Neither one of us chose this." I say trying to comfort her.

"And the best part? Was when I found out he went and killed to ministry members. Then everyone knew what he was and my mother freaked. She knew we dated, thought I was a vampire too. It was my dad who made her see reason and think I was fooled just like them. The gullible child. Which is why I'm now the property of the Malfoy's."

"You're not anyone's property Beth!" I turn her around and shake her. The guilt from her tear filled eyes hits me harder than any spell could. It was all my fault. My brother gave up the girl he loved and his life for me. Of course I never knew he loved any girl, but I can't exactly complain about that when he sacrificed everything for me.

"I don't know what I'd do without you." She cries pulling me into a hug.

"Same here." I hug her tighter.

I'm such a horrible friend always whining about being a vampire or Draco or Malachi, never paying attention to the pain Beth's been in.

"Sorry to ruin your otherwise really happy story." She chuckles sadly pulling away.

"Don't worry about it. You've been there for me through all of this, the least I can do is be here when you need a good venting slash crying session." I give her a small smile.

"Thanks. Let's go do something a little less depressing." She runs a hand through her hair and heads towards the door.

"Sounds good to me." I take her hand and we head down back to civilization.

"You know, I think things are starting to turn around for you." Beth comments as we head down the final hallway to the common room.

"I certainly hope so." I chuckle.

"Come on Draco. No one's around. Since you and Kane ended I'm sure you've been very lonely."

Astoria's voice stops me mid stride. Beth looks at me oddly. She doesn't know why I stopped. She can't hear them yet.

"Astoria dear, as tempting as your offer is, I am afraid I have to decline. Beth's been really suspicious lately."

"Screw Beth. You don't even like her. Besides you can use me to make Kane jealous! I saw how she was looking at you earlier. It's like she's a pathetic puppy dog."

My grip on Beth's hand tightens considerably.

"Owe." She squeaks. I let go of her and hug myself tightly.

"Sorry." I mumble.

"What's wrong?"

"Astoria is hitting on Draco around the corner."

"Oh she is is she?" Beth looks ahead with a determined glare. She begins to walk forward.

"What are you doing?" I ask grabbing her arm.

"I'm going take care of this little problem." She says confidently. I let go of her arm and watch her walk forward and disappear around the corner.

"I told you, repeatedly, while Beth is in the picture we can't be together."

I sneak up to the edge of the hallway in order to keep from being seen.

"That's not what you said up on the astronomy tower." She says huskily.

Her words make my stomach drop. Having her touch him, or be anywhere near him, after last night makes me want to hurl.

"Get off of my boyfriend." Beth orders angrily.

"Oh, Beth! What a pleasant surprise!" Draco says animatedly.

"Oh come on. You two don't even like each other! You never minded when Kane was all over him." Astoria accuses.

"How dare you! Lila would never. Besides, we were going through a rough patch. But considering I'm going to be marrying Draco I figured we should probably get over that and learn to love each other."

"WHAT!" Astoria screeches loudly.

"You mean Draco didn't tell you? We're betrothed. Happened over the summer. What a lucky gal I am." Beth sounds as chipper as can be.

"It's true Astoria." Draco adds soberly.

"So if I find you trying to get my future husband in your skirt again I will make sure you wake up in the Serengeti. Naked. Do you understand?" Beth says icily.

"You're crazy." Astoria accuses angrily.

"Crazy about my fiance, isn't that right hunny?"

Astoria screeches again and stomps off muttering obscenities the whole way.

"Well played hunny." Draco chuckles.

"If you do anything to hurt her, I will curse warts and other puss filled growths all over your dick and then I will personally drag you to my father and accuse you of cheating on me and that you got some kind of disease from the two-bit whore. Understand?"

She's a great best friend.

"You are in a threat giving kind of mood."

"I said, do you understand?" she repeats.

"Completely. You can come out now Delilah."

I come out from behind the corner. Draco looks amused as Beth stands, nearly a foot shorter than him, mere inches away from his torso glaring angrily up at him.

"Hi." I say shyly.

He looks up from Beth's fierce gaze and finds me. His eyes light up and a smile forms on his lips.

"Hi." He replies not looking away from me as I approach them.

"Ugh, you two are so cute it makes me sick."

"She can't help it; she's always cute." Draco says grabbing me around the waist and pulling me into him. He gives me a light peck on the lips and grins down at me.

"Purely sickening." Beth laughs.

"Come on. I'm sick of being around people I don't care about." Draco says pulling me down the hallway.

"Where are we going?" I ask stupidly.

"Our place." He answers. He stops suddenly and looks back down the hallway where Beth hasn't moved. "Come on Beth. I care about you too."

She doesn't move at first but then she concedes and begins walking toward us. I extend my hand and she grabs it. We follow Draco to our place. It's so funny to think of it as 'our' place. As if we were officially living together.

We're there in no time. Draco opens the door and we all walk in.

"Come on let's do something fun. Poker anyone? Lila taught me awhile back. I'm sure I can't suck as bad as she says." Draco tells Beth heading to his room to get the cards.

"You probably do, but sure. That sounds fun!" She laughs taking a seat on the couch. I lean back against the island counter with a huge smile on my face. I've never been so happy.

"I was wondering when you'd finally get here. I've been waiting."

I turn my head towards the doorway to my room. My stomach had dropped somewhere to my feet. Malachi is standing there staring at me.

"How'd you get in here? Why are you here? It's not the weekend." I say in a rush.

"Like I could ignore what you felt last night. I had to come and see for myself." Malachi says coldly looking over to Draco's room. Where Draco currently is looking for playing cards.

"Beth, get out of here." I order stepping away from the kitchen.

"But, Delilah, you can't..."

"Just go." I order again, interrupting her plea.

"I'd do as she says." Malachi adds looking back at me with a blank expression. What is he doing here? How could have felt what happened last night? Talk about awkward.

"What about..." Beth begins.

"Found them." Draco says coming out of his room looking triumphant.

I don't even think. I rush forward grab him around the waist, run over to Beth, do the same with her, and before either of them could blink throw them out of the dorm and slam the door. I'm sure they hit the floor hard, but I can worry about that later.

"That was unnecessary." Malachi says amusedly.

"Shut the fuck up." I snarl standing defensively in front of the door.

"I'm not here to hurt your precious Draco." He says.

"Like hell you're not. I know you threatened to kill him. I know what you did. What you made me do. You disgust me."

"You can despise me all you want. But I did it for you. No matter how jealous I get, which after last night reached a whole new level, I will have always done it for you."

"That doesn't even make sense." I growl still unmoving. He's walked a few feet closer but still maintains his distance. He's dressed in a casual pant suit and looks alot more fancy than normal. He looks good, but also lethal. Always lethal.

"It will. If you'd let me explain. Alas, there are more pressing matters to attend to."

"Hah, like what?" I scoff.

"You were not the only one I felt last night."

"Someone else was getting it on with the boy she loves?" I reply snidely.

"No. He was being tortured. Your brother."

It is at that exact same moment that I hear Beth scream bloody murder on the other side of the door.

* * *

**So two things: 1) I know it's a cliff hanger but you should review anyway :D and 2) if you have a question you'd like me to answer you must have an account on FF so I can reply to your query. Otherwise it's rather impossible.**

**Review!**

**\/**


	57. Chapter LVII

**In order to suck up to you all a little bit I am posting again...yes, in a matter of three days. I know.. it's unheard of. :D I'll keep my little commentary short and sweet. Thanks again for all of you wonderful readers! Keep reviewing as much as you want because that honestly helps more than anything. You guys are seriously awesome, inspirational, and quite funny too. So thank you for taking the time to review:**

**BANEHiwatari, InLoveWithTheDoctor, Rejected-Starr, xXMizz Alec VolturiXx, muse de musique, LadyFateContemplatingDisaster, MissLorraineScarlet**

**Alright, off you go. Enjoy ^_^**

* * *

I turn around and yank open the door. My eyes widen in shock and ultimately pure horror as I see Draco shoved against the wall by his father and two other men bind Beth's hands behind her back. She's fighting against them but failing miserably.

"Delilah! Run!" She screams just before they gag her.

"Let her go!" I shout ready to lunge at them and rip their head's off.

One of the men laugh snidely. That does it. I take one step towards them but am pulled back by strong hands.

"Let go Malachi." I growl angrily.

"They're not here for you." He whispers harshly before concentrating on the men. "What this one do?" His tone is uncaring.

"Nothing." The taller of the two men answer.

"Then let her go! Take me!" I scream struggling against Malachi's tight grip.

"Shut up Delilah!" Both Malachi and Draco snap at me at the same time.

Both men laugh loudly this time meanwhile Lucius eyes me suspiciously. He's let go of Draco who is no longer putting up a fight.

"She's needed by her parents." Lucius says stoically.

"You need to tie her up to go see her family?" I challenge knowing full well he's full of it. Note: I haven't stopped trying to get out of Malachi's grip. Unfortunately his damn hold is much stronger than I remember.

"Had she come willingly none of this would be necessary Miss Kane."

I didn't miss the way his eyes shifted towards Draco while he says this.

"Just let her go. This can't be legal. You can't just take her from the school!" I raise my voice hoping someone, anyone would come down the hallway and see this scene taking place.

"Father, please." Draco pleads looking absolutely defeated.

"You failed. This is our attempt at helping you. You should be thankful." Lucius snaps signaling to the two men.

They begin to walk Beth down the hallway.

"No. No. Stop. Let her go. Take me!" I yell more frantically. Her eyes are full of worry and fear. She's not crying, not yet at least. "BETH!" I scream fighting against Malachi's hold with all my might. They can't take her. Where are they taking her? How is this possible. I'm a fucking vampire for crying out loud. I can stop them! I somehow manage to finally outmaneuver him and slip out of his grasp. I'm able to take two steps in their direction, two steps closer to saving her. And then Malachi had me pinned face first against the wall.

"See you at home son." Lucius says icily as I hear his footsteps follow Beth's muffled cries. His footsteps stop suddenly. "And just in case you were wondering your engagement is on hold; indefinitely."

I completely lose it. He means she's not coming back. She's being disposed of. Why her? Why Beth? I continuing screaming her name, but I'm losing the will to struggle against Malachi's hold anymore.

"I guess I should count us lucky that he didn't request _her _presence. She's obviously more of a handful than she's worth."

One can only assume he is referring to me. That jack ass has no idea how right he is.

"Why don't you tell him to release me and say that to my face!" I scream.

"I don't believe we have had the pleasure of meeting. I'm Lucius Malfoy. You are?"

"A little busy." Malachi grunts as I jab my heel into his foot.

"Father, would you just leave? You got what you came for."

"Speak to me in that tone again and you'll regret the day you were born."

I begin shouting every obscenity I can think of. I'm sick of him and his pompous attitude. Draco doesn't need a father like that. We can dispose of him easily. And then throw the other two in just for fun.

"Such a fowl mouth. Then again, it's no wonder why you ended up like this. A family like yours? It's only to be expected."

I yell with more rage than I thought possible. It doesn't matter that the more I struggle the more Malachi digs my face into the brick wall. It doesn't matter Draco has any relation to that man. He is going to die.

"Delilah, you must stop. Stop it or all we be lost." Malachi growls in my ear.

"Good day. Pleasant meeting with you all." Lucius says snidely probably with a smirk that could rival Draco's any day of the week. His footsteps pick up again and slowly but surely fade off into the distance.

"Why? Why did you let them take her?" I cry, genuinely crying with tears and everything. Malachi finally releases me and takes a step back. I pay no attention to the blood trickling down my face from the scrapes left over by the wall. All I can feel is this vast empty hole. I push away from the wall and walk back into the dorm in a daze. I could attempt to run after them, but Malachi would be ready for that. No. She's gone.

He kept me from saving her. He let them take her from me. I suddenly collapse uncaring where I land, or how I land. I'd like to go to sleep now. Return to that moment only minutes ago when Beth was smiling happily on my couch and Draco was searching for playing cards.

Two strong hands catch me and lift me up.

"Care to explain what happened." Malachi says full of resentment as he places me on the couch. I don't move. I don't say a word. I think I've just gone into shock is all. Complete and utter shock.

"They ambushed us. She thought they were coming for Delilah so she screamed. Then they grabbed her." Draco answers in a semi-daze.

"And so you just sat by and watched?"

"Of course not. I tried to stop them but,"

"El padre was there to control his sons every move. Good for you, sticking up to your old man. Oh wait, that's right, you didn't." Malachi mocks him freely as he sits down next to me and places a hand on my forehead.

"Don't touch her." Draco snaps venomously.

"Try and stop me little one." Malachi laughs as he brushes a strand of my hair from my face.

I grab his wrist and thrust it away from my face. "You let them take her." I snarl sitting up.

"I stopped you from doing something foolish." He argues.

"Saving my best friend is foolish? Saving the one person that has always been there for me is foolish? When I actually had the ability to save her?"

"Perhaps not, but you would have revealed what you are and everything would have gone to chaos."

"I agree with him on this Lila. Beth wouldn't have wanted that. If anything she was trying to warn you to get away. She thought they wanted you at first, not her." Draco says soothingly stepping in front of me and kneeling down so he was looking straight into my eyes.

"I don't care what she wanted." I take a long pause and then turn my head to glare at Malachi in fury, "If she dies I will blame you. For eternity. I will never forgive you. Ever."

"Lila I don't think they're planning on killing her. Your brother wanted to see her so they are complying to his demands." Draco interrupts me in attempt to calm my obvious anger. However, what he says seems to have the opposite affect.

"My brother!" I shout, having completely forgotten what Malachi had told me just before I heard Beth scream bloody murder, his words felt like a slap in the face. Malachi had felt my brother being tortured. Damon's been captured.

"Yes." Draco sighs angrily, "They found him yesterday it seems. They're trying to get information from him."

"And use Beth as what? Leverage? How do they even know Damon and Beth were involved?" I hold my head in my hands in attempt to continue calming down. Except something Draco says sparks another nerve. "Did you know they had my brother?" I stand up as I accuse him. "Did you know they had found him and were torturing him? And you practically slept with me because you felt sorry for me?"

"What? Of course not! That's absurd. I knew they were close to finding him but I certainly had no idea they'd caught him."

"You knew they were close and you didn't tell me?" I push advancing on him until he's backed up into a wall.

"That's not exactly a topic one brings up over dinner! Besides we weren't even talking until yesterday thanks to him!" He points angrily at Malachi still sitting cooly on the couch. "I would have told you when I found out he was actually captured. But up until a few moments ago I had no idea!" He explains defiantly.

"You should have told me!" I cry.

"I'm sorry Delilah. I am. I wanted to but it never seemed like the right time, and I never thought something like this would happen."

"That she'd find out from someone who wasn't you you mean?" Malachi reproaches him snidely.

"Stay out of this." I order giving him a quick glare.

"I'm sure there's a way to keep you informed. Let you know how things are going." Draco says in an attempt to calm me. Huge help that is.

"So you'll let me know when they've killed my brother then? Or perhaps Beth? Because let's face it Draco. I'm never seeing either one of them again!" I punch the wall so hard my fist goes right through it.

"Delilah, stop being dramatic. They will be fine."

I turn on Malachi at this point looking positively deadly. I only know this because I make both of them flinch.

"Fine? Dramatic? What the hell are you even doing here? Get the fuck out of my place. I don't ever want to see you or talk to you again. How's that for dramatic?" I snarl.

"I understand you may feel like I manipulated you..."

"Oh, you understand how you think I may feel?" I ask snidely.

"Can we speak in private?" He asks quietly.

"As pissed as I am at Draco right now that's nothing, and I mean absolutely nothing, compared to how I feel about you. So no. We may not speak in private." I head to the kitchen sink in order to wash my face off. The numbness has finally lessened and I can feel the dried blood stuck to my face.

"I did what I did to protect you. Both of you."

"You threatened to kill me if I ever spoke to her again!" Draco states in an disbelieving tone.

"Better that then what I was protecting you from." Malachi snaps.

"You're so full of it. You were jealous. Jealous, jealous, jealous. That I'd chose a puny human over big tough vampire you." I shout turning to face them once again.

"I won't deny that. Which is why I may have handled the whole situation poorly."

"Just leave." I say marching down the steps towards the door. I'm through with his lies and deceit.

"You have to let me explain. You don't understand." Malachi says hurriedly, sounding worried for the first time.

"Understand this: I just found out that my brother is being tortured, probably at this very moment and my best friend just got dragged away to join in on the fun. So in light of these events excuse me for not caring one tiny eensie little bit about what you have to say." I open the door and make a gesture to signal his exit.

"I care." Draco says out of the blue.

"What?" Malachi and I say in unison. Has he lost his mind?

"I want to know his excuse. What lie he's come up with for hurting you like he did. And I have a feeling he won't go away until you listen. Vampire's tend to be a tad stubborn." Draco answers calmly.

"I'm going to ignore that last little remark." I quip, slamming the door. "Fine, I'll make you a deal Malachi."

He raises an eyebrow in interest.

"I will listen to whatever it is you have to say if you set up a rescue party for my brother and Beth. Only then will I listen to whatever it is you want to chat about."

"Delilah, this can't wait. You've blatantly ignored my requests to stay away from _him_ and if you're not careful you will be in more trouble than you've ever dreamed."

"You're always so unnecessarily cryptic. What does that even mean anyways? More trouble than you turning me into a blood sucking parasite? I think not." I roll my eyes and scoff obnoxiously.

"My patience is wearing thin."

"Well, darn. Oh well." I move to open the door again but he puts his hand over mine.

"Don't touch me." I snap.

"If I set up this search party you will hear me out?" He asks slowly removing his hand from mine.

"That is what I said."

"On one condition." he adds.

He wants to add stipulations... this should be good. Now it's my turn to raise my eyebrows. He takes this as a signal to go on.

"You can't do anything physical with _him_ until we have our talk."

"I don't see how that is any of your business." Draco interrupts.

"If I would be allowed to explain then you would see that..."

"Well you're not, so don't start." I cut him off, "But sure, whatever you say. No sexy time with Draco." Malachi visibly tenses when I say this, it makes me grin maliciously and continue, "You have until this weekend. After that the deal's off and I'll find my own means of saving my brother."

"Delilah." Draco tries to intercede, but I raise a hand in hopes he'd stay quite. He has no idea that Malachi can feel extremely powerful emotions from the ones he sires, just like he can find their location. So until that's fixed there's no way in hell what happened last night will be happening again. Even though it would probably be the one thing to get my mind off of my brother and Beth, but still. A deal is a deal.

"You think you can do that?" I challenge Malachi.

"I'll make it happen. In the meantime try not to worry too much."

"Yeah, I'll do that. Good bye." I say opening the door.

He walks out slowly, but stops in the middle of the doorway. "You can hate me now, for not letting you save Beth and for trying to keep you away from your human, but eventually you'll realize I was only looking out for you."

"Good bye Malachi." I repeat.

"Good bye Delilah." he says as he turns around and heads down the hallway. I shut the door and heave a giant, heavy sigh.

"Why'd you make that deal with him Delilah? If you'd just have listened then we'd never have to see him again. You don't actually think he'll be able to set up a rescue team do you?" Draco sounds both angry and incredibly confused. I don't have the energy to explain it to him right now. I need a bed.

"I'm going to go lie down." I say mechanically brushing past him towards my room.

"Delilah?" He says, with much more compassion than before as he grabs my shoulder.

"What Draco?" I ask numbly.

"I'm sorry. About Beth and your brother. I really am. I wanted to stop my father. I tried but,"

"Draco, it's not your fault. You should have told me, but it's over and done with now." I reassure him.

"I was afraid for you, before. When Malachi showed up out of nowhere... like he somehow knew we were talking again." He traces my cheek where I'm sure the wounds from the brick wall had already healed.

"He did." I say brusquely.

"But how?" he lowers his hand abruptly.

"Can we talk about this later? I need to rest." I say looking back towards my room.

"Of course." He steps back releasing me from his grasp.

"Thank you." I mutter. I turn to go. I just want to disappear for a little while. Just a little while. I collapse to my bed and hug my pillow tightly. She'll be alright. They'll be alright. I repeat this mantra in my head over and over again, even when the tears begin to fall; I don't stop muttering it under my breath. I have to believe it. If I don't there's no point anymore. There'd just be no more point to existing.

"Lila." Draco whispers kneeling next to me on my bed.

I don't know how long he left me alone. I don't know how long I've been crying. I don't respond to him. I hug the pillow tighter.

"I love you Lila." He lays down next to me and wraps his arms around me. I shake my head and try to nudge him off of me. I don't want him to love me.

"I'm not going to let you go. I'll help you fight and get them back. I'm staying." He says quietly.

I give in and turn over so I'm facing him. He looks as if he's been crying too. His eyes are red, but probably no where near as puffy as mine.

"I'm scared." I say as another round of tears makes me take shallow frantic breaths despite the fact I never need to breathe again.

"I know." He says pulling me close to him so I'm weeping all over his shirt. He holds me as I cry and doesn't let go even after I've fallen asleep.

I wake up to darkness. It must be the middle of the night. Draco lies next to me still holding me. He's sleeping peacefully. I smile a small smile as I watch him breathe in and out. He very well may have saved me today. I was fighting against every urge to find the Carrows and kill them, only after I found out where my brother was being held of course.

Draco's care and devotion kept me at bay. The entire time I was weeping in his arms he kept his emotions calm and soothing. It's like he knew exactly what I needed. I love this boy more than I want to admit.

But now it's time for me to start making some tough decisions. One of which Draco cannot know about. I slip his arms off of me and slowly get out of bed. He doesn't flinch once as I slide off the bed. I take one step towards the door though and he wakes up.

"Are you okay? Where are you going?" He asks sleepily.

I turn around and can't help but smile at him and his cuteness. His hair is a mess and he looks dead tired.

"I have to go to the toilet. Go back to bed." I whisper.

"Are you sure? Do you need me to stay with you?" He asks earnestly. Or as earnestly as a sleepy teenager can.

I chuckle incredibly amused. "To the toilet? I think I can manage that Draco. Just go back to sleep. I'll be back shortly."

He nods as he closes his eyes and lies back down. He snuggles with his pillow before slipping back off into dreamland. I shake my head trying not to laugh. I tip toe out of the room and shut the door quietly behind me. I'm not going to the toilet. I'm going to the kitchen to brew another one of Xerxes' potions. If I do it quickly and efficiently I should be able to visit him and come back within two hours. And even then if I make sure I pass out on the couch then if Draco does wake up hopefully he'll just think I fell asleep out here.

I let my natural vampire rhythm take over as I briskly concoct the potion. After what seems like forever it's finished. I drink it quickly and head over to the couch. I take a seat and wait.

Minutes go by and nothing.

Did I make it wrong? No, of course not. I go over the ingredients and instructions in my head.

Electricity races through my veins. It spreads out as if it's attacking every molecule inside my body. I convulse on the couch keeping my mouth shut tightly. As painful as this is I can't make a sound. Even when it feels like my legs have been broken in three places I remain silent. And then I pass out.

I blink rapidly looking around. I'm lying on the ground in in the dimly lit basement. No one's around, and even as I listen I hear no movement or idle chatter. It is the middle of the night. He's probably asleep. Well, I don't have time for this. He needs to come down here now.

I guess I have to make a commotion.

I grab the nearest lamp and throw it against the wall. It shatters with a loud crash. I'm full of enough emotion to tear this entire room apart. I'm quite excited. I lift up the chair and smash it against the wall over and over again.

Still no Xerxes. Fine.

I start screaming at the top of my lungs as I grab every breakable glass item around the room and throw it against the ground. Random figurines, all the lamps, and the entire glass bookcase have exploded into tiny pieces all over the ground.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Xerxes bellows marching into the room.

"Getting your attention." I say calmly, dropping the book I had been shredding to bits.

"At three in the morning?" He growls rubbing his temples. I notice his attire consists only of boxers and a robe he failed to tie closed. He's got as nice of a body as his brother.

"Remember that time you gave me the directions to make this potion?" I ask amusedly.

"Yes." He groans.

"That was not one of your most wisest decisions." I laugh kicking the stuff on the ground.

"You could have walked up the stairs and woken me up."

"Oh. Oopsie."

"Why are you here Delilah?" He glares at me in utter loathing.

"I need you to tell me how to counteract the sire connection."

"What?"

"You heard me. I know you know how to do it. That's why Malachi couldn't feel or find me when you had your goons bleeding me to death."

"You've got to let that go." He takes a few steps towards me smirking for the first time.

"Just tell me what I have to do so Malachi isn't in the picture anymore."

"What did my big brother feel that he shouldn't have?" Xerxes asks still grinning obnoxiously.

"That is none of your business."

"Well you're asking for my help so it would seem a little of my business."

"Help me or I won't ever make your damn potion again. And I won't tell you a very interesting side effect I've been having either."

His grin turns to a scowl.

"And while you're in the mood to help me. I want to know if there is any way to break into a highly magically protected place of dwelling without being noticed/ getting caught."

"You live at Hogwarts, why would you need to break in?" He scoffs.

"I'm not talking about Hogwarts." I snap.

"Seems like you want a lot from me."

"Seems like you owe me." I stomp on a figurine that hadn't fully broken.

"I get it. You're upset. For whatever reason. You can stop taking it out on my things."

"Are you going to help me or not?"

"One condition." He runs his fingers through his already tousled hair. If he wasn't so evil I'd be overly attracted him.

"You and your brother's conditions." I cross my arms over my chest.

"You visit once a week, every week, no exceptions," he says cooly walking towards me. I stand my ground; he doesn't frighten me. "At a set time," he adds stopping a foot away from me.

"That's it?" I ask, ignoring my impulse to turn it down. After all, the pain I go through every time isn't exactly a mild thing, and I've only visited because I needed something from him. What happens when I don't need to use him anymore?

"That's it." He smiles evilly.

"Fine. Deal." I hold out my hand.

He takes it but instead of shaking it he pulls me into him. He looks down at me like I'm a fly caught in a spider web, and he's the spider. He doesn't let go of my hand and puts his other hand on my neck and squeezes tightly.

"If you ever disturb me at this hour again, I will make sure my brother knows exactly what kind of favors you're asking for in these little sessions of ours."

"Don't disturb your beauty sleep, got it." I roll my eyes in attempt to make it seem like his aggression, closeness, and touch doesn't effect me.

"Now what is that side effect you mentioned?" he asks as his hand slides down to my shoulder.

"Thirst. Excessive and powerful thirst." I push him away from me but I only manage to put about an inch of distance between us.

"That doesn't seem so bad." His deadly gaze has turned into an amused grin.

"It is when I almost lose it." I fidget awkwardly in his grasp.

"Interesting."

"Would you please let go of me." I ask as politely as possible. I would like to get back to my body now. Or at the very least go back to having no mass, but my emotions are too strong for that to happen so unfortunately I definitely feel it when he pulls me impossibly closer to him so his naked chest is practically right against my face. His hand slips down to my waist and slithers around me so he's grasping my lower back.

"I've thought of one more condition." He says quietly.

"What now?" I snap having to practically crane my neck to see him. Why won't he let me go?

"I want you to kiss me." He smirks.

"WHAT?" I kind of shout and laugh at the same time. Xerxes has had one thing going for him. He's never showed any interest in me like that. So what's gotten into him?

"I want to pretend that you're Clarisse for just one minute." He says almost solemnly.

My eyes widen. I mean don't get me wrong, that's incredibly sad, but at the same time extremely creepy.

"Or we can live in the real world?" I know it's harsh but I'm sick of being pushed around by boys and their stupid whims.

"Kiss me or you can forget about me helping you. And you and I both know how badly you desire to be disconnected from my brother."

I can feel my nostrils flare out angrily. Can I also say how much I enjoy being weaker than both Malachi and Xerxes? It's really been working out for me today.

"Fine." I growl. At least Draco and I aren't official otherwise this stupid kiss might have make me feel guilty.

He doesn't say anything more. He leans down and presses his lips against mine. I'm tempted to just stay standing there stock still so he'd practically be kissing a cardboard cut out. However, for some insane reason, my body reacts to his lips in a way that's completely against my volition.

I wrap my arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. He groans as he runs his hands through my hair and tugs slightly. I open my mouth all the way so I could feel his tongue against mine. My hands grapple at his robe as I shove it off of his shoulders. He shrugs it off in an instant. I feel his skin with my hands, tentatively tracing his muscles with my fingers. He hurriedly backs me up until my back hits the wall hard. He pushes himself against me. I moan loudly as I wrap my legs around his waist. He backs up now that I'm positioned on top of him. He tears at the back of my shirt; tears it in half. I pull off the pieces and toss it to the ground all the while we haven't stopped kissing once. His hands travel around my skin practically leaving sparks in their wake. He kneels down on the ground with me still wrapped around him. He pushes all the junk to the side and lies me down slowly. He lies down on top of me in a matter that allows me to feel absolutely everything against me. I gasp into his mouth and kiss him with even more desperation. I use all my strength to roll him over so I'm on top of him.

"Oh God, Clarisse." He moans, breaking our lips for a mere second. Just enough time to break my illogical trance. He pulls my neck back down in an attempt to continue kissing but he stops as he feels the jagged glass pressing against his neck.

He releases his hold allowing me to sit up completely. I'm squeezing the glass so tightly it's cutting into my hand as well as his neck.

"Don't ever ask me to do that again." I say in a slow and deadly voice digging the glass deeper into his skin.

"Okay." He says quietly, looking at me as if he's never really seen me before.

I get off of him and throw down the piece glass in a fury. I turn my back to him in order to keep myself from killing him. I do need him after all. Even if I despise him.

Or maybe it's really me I despise. He's Xerxes! Ordered to have me tortured and killed Xerxes. And I just had a make-out session like no other as if it was nothing. I'm the despicable one.

It's just stress. They're all making me go insane: Damon, Beth, Malachi, Xerxes, Draco.

"I'll send you an owl with the instructions on how to get Malachi off your back. It's too extensive to tell you right now." He says sounding more like his normal self. No one would have any idea only moments ago he tore my shirt off.

"Whatever." I mutter.

"And I think I may have a solution on how you can sneak into that house, but it will take time." He continues, in that same tone.

"Whatever." I repeat now holding myself tightly. Since my shirt was ripped in half I can't exactly cover myself. How does that work anyway? I thought this is just a projection of myself... how can everything I'm wearing become physical too? It doesn't matter. I feel sick.

"Delilah." He says my name almost delicately. I don't answer him. "Here." He says holding out his robe in front of me.

"Would you just leave me alone?" I turn away from him. When am I going to transfer back to my body? Any time now would be great. I don't want to be here anymore. I want to pretend like all that didn't just happen.

"I..." He begins but my shriek cuts him off.

It feels like nails are clawing at my skin. Cutting it away piece by piece. I cling to myself as I fall to my knees. It will be over in a second. Over in a second. Not that I don't deserve it.

That same sensation of breaking bones begins to occur randomly through my body. A rib here an ankle there. I scream once more and then everything goes black.

._.

_"We'll let him have ten minutes with her."_

_ "You understand what you must do Beth yes?"_

_ "Yes ma'am." _

_ My chest tightens at the sound of her voice. She's here. I haven't seen her in over five months. But with her here things will be able to turn around._

_ "Just get him to tell you one location and we'll let you go back." _

_ "Yes ma'am." She repeats quietly. I can hear the tremor in her voice they may have missed. Is she afraid of them? Or me?_

_ The door opens quietly and she walks in slowly looking at the floor. The door slams shut behind her. She steps into the light of one of the only flickering candles in the room. She looks up and gasps at the sight of me._

_ I can't help but smile at her in spite of what I may look like. She looks beautiful. Scared yes, but absolutely beautiful._

_ "Hello Beth." I say._

_ "Oh Damon." She sounds like a wounded bird._

_ "You look exquisite." She has always been able to make the Hogwart's uniform look stylish, even the silver and green accents._

_ "You don't." She chuckles sadly coming up to me slowly. "Are you thirsty?" _

_ "I'm managing." I cough. They had removed the blades from my chest in order to not freak out Beth I'm sure, but there's still blood everywhere. Most of it dried, but still. It's no wonder she looks beyond frightened._

_ "Why did you ask for me? I thought you never wanted to see me again." She kneels in front of me and puts a hand on my leg. My hands are still tied around the chair behind my back otherwise I would give her the biggest hug._

_ "How could you think that? I love you Beth." I attempt to laugh but start coughing again._

_ "That's what Delilah said but..."_

_ "Is she okay?" I ask quietly._

_ "She's good. She's happy. Well, at least she was before I was dragged off to be brought here." She adds bitterly._

_ "Beth, please understand, I never would have asked for you if I wasn't sure I could get us out of here."_

_ "Wait, what?" She looks back at the door quickly._

_ "Remember the potion I gave you to drink. On the night before I left."_

_ "Yes..." _

_ "Remember how I told you it would always keep us linked? Well, it does more than that. All I need is a little of your blood and I will be able to break us out of here, or anywhere where we may have gotten in a little trouble. I'd always have thought we'd have been together when we got in some kind of trouble, but this summer didn't go exactly as planned and..." I stop my explanation. Beth had grown paler and paler as I explained this. She looks almost sickly now. "What's wrong?" I ask incredibly worried._

_ "I never drank it." She says quietly._

_ "What? You.. you promised me!" I stammer._

_ "Yes, but you promised me you would come back. I didn't drink it right away because I was mad at you for leaving. And then I found out about what happened at the ministry and I threw the potion away altogether. I thought you had moved on to that vampire life you said you were bound to live. I never thought... Never dreamed that potion was more than a magical link." She says somberly._

_ I know I'm staring at her in horror but I can't help it. I would have bet my life, I did bet my life, on her drinking that potion. My escape plan was foolproof. Unless of course she didn't drink it. I'd summoned her here for nothing. I've put her in danger for nothing._

_ "I'm sorry. Can't you just tell them one place. One that the vampires don't use anymore?" She asks frantically._

_ "That's just it Beth, I don't know any. At all." _

_ She stands up. She no longer looks concerned. She looks angry. Imagine, my Beth angry._

_ "Why did you kill those men? Ministry officials of all people! This never would have happened if you hadn't!" She cries slapping me across the face. _

_ I'm not going argue with her or tell her the truth. Not now anyway. It won't change anything. Delilah is my number one priority. And since I've already ruined Beth, I can't extend that to her. I just can't._

_ "Delilah always stood up for you, but I know you're just a selfish bastard. You were probably out with vampire girls every night doing stupid vampire things!" She yells angrily. _

_ "That's rich coming from you. I'm not the one that got engaged to a spoiled prat!" Her face falls at my words which just pushes me onward, "That's right! Mrs. Draco Malfoy." I shout, unable to keep my frustration and anger at bay._

_ "Oh don't worry. I was never the one in love with him. That's all Delilah." She says cooly._

_ She might as well have slapped me again. Delilah what? Loves him?_

_ "That's a lie." _

_ "And the funny thing is. He's actually good for her. Imagine that? A human! She chose a human over a vampire and is happy! It's unheard of right?" She paces in front of me._

_ "I did choose you." I say, any bravado I had completely gone._

_ "Stop lying. You left me. And you never came back. Never wrote. Nothing. I didn't know if you were even alive! I thought I was never going to see you again." She shouts as she begins to cry._

_ It's the sound of her pain, her desperate cry, that does it. I hadn't tried to break the chains before. I just put up with the torture because I thought Beth was my savior. There was no need to put up a fight or cause a scene. Now that's not true, and I have to save her. Prove to her how wrong she is. I snap the chains on the second try._

_ In one quick movement I have her backed up against the wall with my hand covering her mouth. She looks petrified; she feels petrified. She's never looked at me like that. It's enough to break a man._

_ "I never stopped thinking about you. I never stopped wanting to write. I **never **stopped loving you. But I had to keep you safe. I hope one day you'll forgive me. For everything before, and this." I remove my hand so I could replace it with my mouth. I've dreamed of kissing her since the day I left her. _

_ At first she's hesitant but she begins to melt in my embrace. She hugs me to her. Her hope soars up and right into me. She's still crying, but out of happiness. I pull away slowly. We look at each other as if we were standing in the middle of a ballroom and had just finished dancing the waltz to her favorite song. _

_ I hear footsteps coming toward the door._

_ "Make sure you scream loudly. Yell bloody murder Beth. It's your only chance. Forgive me." I say quickly. She looks confused, but I don't explain any further. I lean down and bite into her neck. She screams._

* * *

** "Hufflepuffs are particularly good finders!"**

**"What the Hell is a Hufflepuff?"**

** -A Very Potter Musical**

**You're welcome.**

**Review.**

**\/**


End file.
